ENEMY! MY LOVE!
by GuiMin137
Summary: Kau musuhku. Kita saling membenci. Namun mengapa perasaan itu hadir di tengah-tengah permusuhan kita. Hingga kisah rumit perjalanan cinta kita dimulai. "Kau gila Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menjadi milikmu!" "Aku akan kembali dan memulainya dari awal. Aku tak akan meninggalkan cinta ini" KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast
1. Chapter 1

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

* * *

^Chapter 1^

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Hai Chingudeul! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Aku adalah mahasiswa dari SJ University, aku adalah anak tunggal dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul. Kehidupanku sangat menyenangkan sebelum ada seorang Namja yang seenaknya mengklaimku sebagai musuhnya! Sebut saja Sungmin. Ya! Dia adalah Sungmin, Lee Sungmin yang menjadi musuhku sekaligus tetanggaku. Rumahku dan rumahnya bersampingan sampai-sampai kedua orang tuaku berteman baik dengan kedua orang tuanya, akan tetapi aku dengannya sama sekali tidak bisa akur. Pasti kalian penasaran kan seperti apa itu sosok Lee Sungmin! Baiklah kalau begitu akan ku ceritakan sedikit tentangnya. Sebenarnya Lee Sungmin itu tidak cocok jika disebut Namja karena parasnya itu kelewat manis,imut nan cantik! Sama sekali bukan paras dari seorang Namja kan?.

Kalau masalah sifat sih! Sebenarnya sifatnya itu, ramah, baik, perhatian, lembut, tetapi kalau sedang denganku semua sifat itu hilang dalam sekejap? Kalian pasti juga penasaran kenapa aku dengannya bisa bermusuhan? Baiklah ini ceritanya!

.

.

.

FLASHBACK ON

_Seorang Namja manis yang masih beseragam lengkap, seragam sekolah Senior High School tanpa sengaja memasuki sebuah tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah arena balap motor liar. Dapat dilihat kalau ditempat itu banyak Namja Tampan yang berpenampilan sedikit err_ berandal! Seketika nyali sang Namja manis menciut disaat yang bersamaan salah satu dari gerombolan Namja Tampan tapi berandal itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dia sepertinya Magnae dari sekelompok Namja itu! Karena dari penampilannya pun Namja Tampan yang menoleh kearahnya itu tidak seperti dengan yang lain!_

_Penampilannya berkesan manly dan keren, akan tetapi tatapan tajam dari Namja itu membuat sang Namja manis semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Hey Kyu! Sedang lihat apa sih!" Tanya Yunho salah satu Namja tampan berandal tadi._

"_Itu! Hyung lihat!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Namja manis yang masih sibuk menundukkan kepalanya dalam._

"_Sepertinya Namja!" Timpal Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Namja dihadapannya ini dan menegakkan kepalanya ke arahnya. Smirk menakutkan pun keluar dari kedua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun setelah melihat paras dari Namja dihadapannya ini._

"_WOW! Manis sekali! Kau ini Namja jadi-jadian ya!" Seru Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Namja manis itu menampik tangan Kyuhyun kasar dari dagunya._

"_Jaga ucapanmu! Aku ini Namja asli!" Seru Namja manis yang membuat Kyuhyun dan semua orang yang ada ditempat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak._

"_Hahaha! Namja dari mananya eoh!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya melihat Namja manis dengan tatapan meledeknya._

"_Ini lihatlah! Aku tidak punya payudara seperti yeoja!" Teriak sang Namja manis kalut._

"_Ckckck! Itu bukti yang sangat tidak akurat! Sekarang banyak yeoja yang berpayudara kecil seperti itu!" Sang Namja manis pun langsung membelalakkan kedua manik foxynya penuh, sungguh ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan bagi orang yang melihatnya tak terkecuali semua yang ada di arena itu._

"_Aish! Lalu mau mu apa?" Bentak sang Namja manis yang membuat Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirk mesumnya seketika. Kedua manik obsidiannya melirik name tag yang ada di saku bagian kiri sang Namja manis. __**"Lee Sungmin nama yang manis!"**__ Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati._

"_Buka celanamu Lee Sungmin-ssi!" Desis Kyuhyun datar seraya menatap Namja manis yang ternyata bernama Sungmin mesum._

"_Dasar kurang ajar!" Teriak Sungmin tajam, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin acuh atas perkataannya barusan. Membuat Namja manis itu semakin menggeram kesal. Dengan kesal diinjaknya kaki sosok tampan itu seraya berteriak keras. "Dengar Namja sialan! Sampai kapanpun, dimanapun aku akan selalu membencimu! Aku membencimu!" Dalam sekali hentak Sungmin meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan umpatan serapah yang dikeluarkan sosok tampan dibelakangnya yang saat ini tengah mengelus kaki malangnya._

"_Aish! Sial, Argh! Berani sekali dia menginjak kaki berhargaku" Umpat Kyuhyun yang membuat semua orang yang tengah berada di arena itu melakukan rolling eyes. "Sudahlah magnae...jangan menggerutu seperti itu terus. Pertandingan akan dimulai" Ucap Changmin seraya mengulurkan helm ke arah Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun pun mulai mengenakan helmnya serta menyalakan mesin Ducati merahnya._

_Brrmm,,,Brrmm_

"_Yakin kau malam ini akan menangCho!" Ucap Seungri sinis yang dibalas dengan smirk tajam Kyuhyun._

"_Baiklah!" _

_ONE_

_TWO_

_THREE_

_Dan perlombaanpun dimulai._

FLASHBACK OFF

_._

_._

_._

Dari situlah permusuhanku dengannya dimulai dan alangkah sialnya hidupku, aku harus dipertemukan kembali dengan Namja manis yang dengan beraninya menginjak kakiku karena aku melecehkan genrenya. Tsk! Siapa suruh punya wajah semanis itu_

Kyuhyun POV END

"Dugh Aw!" Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan gerutuannya saat sebuah benda entah apa itu menghantam kepalanya. Reflek, tangan besar Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya pelan dan alangkah geramnya saat kedua manik obsidian tajamnya mengetahui sang pelaku penghantaman yang tak berperikepalaan itu. Sedang yang ditatap malah melancarkan cengiran kelincinya.

"Ups! Mian! Aku tidak tahu jika disana ada orang" Sesal sang pelaku yang ternyata adalah sosok Namja manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Sedang Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memegang sebuah kemucing, benda yang dengan elitnya menghantam kepalanya tadi. Dengan tatapan yang membunuh. "Bisa tidak! Kau! Tak mencari gara-gara kepadaku. Sehari saja" Dengus Kyuhyun dingin seraya melemparkan kembali kemucing itu ke arah Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan raut polos. "Hmm, Oh ya! Bukankah tadi aku disuruh Eomma untuk membeli garam ya.." Gumamnya riang seraya mengerucutkan bibir plumnya lucu, menghiraukan sosok tampan yang tengah memandangnya cengo. Dengan santai Sungmin menutup kembali jendela kamarnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aish! Jinja! Dasar Namja aneh!" Gumam Kyuhyun frustasi seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di bed empuknya. Tanpa disadarinya kedua manik obsidian tajamnya mulai tertutup secara perlahan dan secara tiba-tiba terbuka lagi karena suara teriakan Eommanya di bawah sana, membuat umpatan serapah kembali lolos dari bibir penuh itu.

"Cho Kyuhyuuuunnnn! Saatnya makan malam!" Teriak Cho Heechul Eomma Kyuhyun nyaring dari arah meja makan.

"Ne Eomma!" Balas Kyuhyun, dengan malas Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari acara rebahannya menuju jendela dan menutupnya! Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke pintu kamarnya dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke meja makan.

.

.

.

Ting ting! Suara dentingan sendok,garpu dengan piring bersahut-sahutan di ruang meja makan keluarga Cho. Sang Eomma yang merasa jengah dengan keadaan ini pun akhirnya membuka suatu percakapan dengan anak dan suaminya.

"Ehem" Dehem Heechul sedikit keras membuat kedua Namja Tampan beda umur itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hm! Kyu! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul menggebu-gebu membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola obsidiannya malas.

"Sudahlah Eomma! Tidak usah membahas Namja itu lagi" Ketus Kyuhyun dan dengan tidak sopannya ia langsung meninggalkan meja makan menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat sikap anak semata wayangnya barusan. Mereka sudah cukup sering melihat hal itu.

"Hhhh! Kenapa mereka tidak bisa akur sih!" Dengus Heechul lelah yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman misterius suaminya. "Kau tenang saja yeobo. Suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan akur. Malahan melebihi dari kata akur.."Seru Hageng seraya menampilkan smirknya, sedangkan sang istri yang melihat kelakuan suaminya ini hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

.

.

.

Ceklek! Brugh! Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya Kyuhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Sizenya ini, kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan intens. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada sosok manis bernama Lee Sungmin musuh bebuyutannya membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya kuat guna mengusir pikiran anehnya.

"Aih! Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar mengantuk!" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga ke kepalanya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah membuat semua orang menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan senang hati, sama halnya dengan seorang Namja cantik nan manis yang saat ini sedang asyik bersenandung ria dari lagu yang didengarnya melalui earphone yang menancap indah di kedua telinga mungilnya, Lee Sungmin nama dari Namja cantik nan manis itu kini dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang kampusnya.

"Hyuuuuuuuunggggg!"Teriak duo wek wek yang bisa kita sebut Eeunrye couple/ Eunhyuk dan Ryewook couple. Kini mereka dengan semangat yang membara tengah berlari cepat ke arah Sungmin dan Brugh! Mereka memeluk Sungmin erat sampai-sampai tubuh mungil Sungmin terhuyung kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah heboh" Umpat Sungmin seraya melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dan Ryewook dari tubuh mungilnya, sedang yang diomeli malah melancarkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Hehehe! Biasalah Hyung, kita terlalu bersemangat..!"Cengir Eunhyuk seraya mengepalkan tangannya diatas udara yang diikuti dengan Ryewook membuat Sungmin semakin pusing dibuatnya. "Lalu! Namjachingu possesive kalian dimana? Tumben tak mengekori kalian.." Gumam Sungmin heran, seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan guna mencari keberadaan dua sosok Namja aneh lainnya.

"Mereka ada dikantin Hyung!" Ucap Eunhyuk cepat seraya menarik Sungmin untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya. Menghiraukan protesan Sungmin yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Teriak Sungmin yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Eunhyuk, Sungmin pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya ke Ryewook yang ditanggapi dengan angkatan bahu. Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas maklum dan mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk dengan rasa dongkol.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sungmin?" Seru Donghae semangat membuat Kyuhyun mendengus malas, melihat hal itu Donghae hanya mampu menekuk wajah tampannya dengan lesu. "Kenapa kalian itu susah sekali sih?" Teriak Donghae frustasi yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan sosok tampan lainnya. "Iya, Kyu. Cobalah kau berbaikan dengan Sungmin, pas_"

"Tidak akan! Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku..jika aku berbaikan dengan kelinci itu.." Sungut Kyuhyun sadis, mengacuhkan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan sosok tampan yang ucapannya di potong oleh Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya. Donghae yang melihat hal itu segera menepuk bahu tegap sosok itu dengan lembut. "Sabar Yesung Hyung...sabar.."

"Tsk! Terserah kau sajalah.." Umpat Yesung, tangan mungilnya dengan segera mengambil jus jeruk yang berada dihadapannya dan menegukkan cepat, mencoba meredamkan rasa kesalnya pada sosok tampan di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

"Yak! Ternyata kalian membawaku kesini!" Teriak Sungmin jengkel membuat ketiga Namja tampan yang tadi tengah asyik berduduk ria itu menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Sungguh! Sungmin saat ini ingin sekali mencincang kedua dongsaengnya ini yang dengan lancang membawanya kesini hingga ia terpaksa bertatapan dengan sosok yang sangat dibencinya seumur hidupnya.

"Hyung kan sedang mencari mereka" Tunjuk Ryewook dengan dagunya ke meja ketiga Namja tampan tadi, kedua manik foxy itu seketika menggelap saat telinganya mendengar ucapan Ryewook. "Aku hanya bertanya. Bukan mencari! Aish!.." Sungmin mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi, sedang Eunhyuk dan Ryewook hanya memandang sosok cantik itu dengan cengo.

"Wae! Hyung?" Gumam Eunhyuk yang dibalas dengan dengusan malas sosok cantik itu. Tanpa menunggu jam, menit dan detik berjalan begitu jauh, Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuh mungilnya berniat pergi dari tempat ini sebelum ia kembali menggeram frustasi karena cekalan dari Ryewook.

"Hhhh! Sudahlah Hyung! Ayo!" Seru Ryewook dengan menggeret paksa Sungmin menuju meja yang sedari tadi ditempati ketiga Namja ini.

"Duduklah Hyung" Perintah Donghae yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua manik foxynya.

"Mwo! Aku tidak salah dengar eoh! Kau menyuruhku duduk dengan serigala aneh ini!" Seru Sungmin tidak terima membuat Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan permainan gamenya sejenak saat indera pendengarnya mendengar kalimat yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Dengan sekali hentak Kyuhyun langsung menggebrak meja yang saat ini didudukinnya dan menatap kedua manik foxy itu dengan tajam.

"Apa hakmu mengataiku seperti itu Kelinci gendut!" Ketus Kyuhyun dingin, sedang Sungmin hanya mengerjabkan manik foxynya polos.

"Wae! Kau tidak terima eoh! Bukannya itu kenyataan dan satu lagi! Aku tidak GENDUT ini namanya BERISI pabbo!" Hentak Sungmin keras seraya menunjuk-nunjuk badannya yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan. "Mwo! Yang seharusnya di bilang pabbo itu kau! Karena kau sama sekali tidak bisa membedakan mana yang berisi dan mana yang "gendut".." Sungut Kyuhyun tajam, membuat wajah putih Sungmin seketika menjadi merah padam karena menahan emosi. "Yak! Apa kau bilang? Berhenti sok yes! Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.." Teriak Sungmin tak terima.

"Apanya yang sok yes? Memang itu kenyataannya eoh!" Balas Kyuhyun santai, menghiraukan sosok manis yang saat ini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangan mngilnya. "Kau! Dasar Serigala Setan!" Kyuhyun membelalakkan obsidian tajamnya saat Sungmin berteriak terlampau keras hingga seisi kantin melihat ke arah mereka semua. "Hey! Jaga ucapanmu Lee Sungmin.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam yang malah ditanggapi dengan kedua manik foxy yang berbinar menantang. "Wae? Ada masalah?"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Geram KyuMin seraya menunjuk satu sama lain, sedangkan keempat Namja sahabatnya mulai jengah dengan pemandangan rutin mereka ini.

"Kalian ini! Tidak bisa kah akur sehariiii saja!" Ucap Donghae yang diangguki oleh ketiga Namja yang juga ada di kantin kampus itu.

"TIDAK BISA!" Bentak KyuMin kompak, seraya menatap sengit satu sama lain.

"Hati-hati, nanti kalian terlibat cinta lho!" Goda Eunhyuk yang notabennya sebagai kekasih Donghae.

"Tidak akan!" Seru KyuMin kompak seraya memalingkan wajahnya bersinggungan membuat keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden di kantin kampus tadi tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melewati kelas Sungmin, dilihatnya kelas itu dan satu kata yang terucap dari kedua belah bibir penuh itu. "Sepi" Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Tiba-tiba ide jahil muncul secara spontan di otak jeniusnya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri guna memastikan bahwa disini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun sedikit mengendap disaat memasuki ruang kelas kosong Sungmin. "Sepertinya mereka sedang praktek.." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya menampilkan smirk liciknya menuju bangku Sungmin. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan dengan bangku Sungmin selesai, Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kelas itu dengan hati yang bahagia. Senyum manis terukir indah di wajah tampannya beberapa saat saja, karena secara tiba-tiba indra pendengarnya menangkap langkah seseorang yang ternyata adalah sosok Namja cantik nan manis yang ia targetkan tengah memasuki kelasnya. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan senyum liciknya.

KYUHYUN POV

"Yes! Akhirnya dia memasuki kelasnya.." Gumamku penuh kemenangan seraya menatap langkahnya dari luar jendela.

"Hana...dul...set..."

"Kyyaaaa...Apa ini? Aish! SIALLL! OH! CELANAKUU...ARRGHHH..."

Akhirnya aku tak mampu lagi menahan tawa kebahagiaanku, saat kedua obsidian tajamku menatap wajah cantik itu tengah memadam merah menahan kesal akibat sesuatu terjadi dengan celana dan tempat duduknya. "Kkkk...Kau telah memilih lawan yang salah Kelinci Nakal.."

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe :)

Aloha! I cambek membawa FF yang sempat ku publish tapi sekarang ku rombak ulang! Semoga kalian suka neee!

Terakhir!

RIPPPYUUU...RRIIPPYUUU...RRIIPPPYYUUU...

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP...

MUACH

SARANGHAE


	2. Chapter 2

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

* * *

Chapter 02

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Kyyaaaa...Apa ini? Aish! SIALLL! OH! CELANAKUU...ARRGHHH..." Teriak Sungmin menggema seraya berusaha membersihkan celananya, walau ia yakin kotoran yang saat ini tengah menempel di celananya ini akan sulit tuk dibersihkan. "Aish! Siapa yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini...sungguh terkutuk.." Umpat Sungmin keras. Tangan mungilnya mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi. Tidak mungkin ia akan keluar dengan keadaan celananya yang sangat memperhatinkan seperti ini, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan Sungmin keluar dari kelas itu, berniat menuju ke toilet. Mungkin dengan bantuan air, kotoran sialan ini bisa dihilangkan, ya walalupun ia masih sedikit ragu akan hal itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kelas itu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan PSPnya dan memainkannya dengan memasang gaya se-cool mungkin, menghiraukan hatinya yang saat ini tengah bersorak riang. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika kelinci nakal itu berjalan dengan keadaan celana yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Dan hal terpentingnya kotoran itu tepat berada di butt Sungmin. Ah! Itu akan membuat Sungmin semakin malu. Rasanya ia benar-benar tidak sabar melihat Sungmin ditertawakan seisi kampus. Oh! Indahnya hidup. Kyuhyun tetap memainkan PSPnya dengan konsentrasi penuh saat dirasa ada sosok yang saat ini tengah mendekat kearahnya. Dan sepertinya ia tahu sosok ini, karena hal itu sudah terbukti dari aroma dan aura yang dibawa sosok itu. Sangat familiar.

"Hey! Serigala setan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini..?" Ucap Sungmin penuh selidik. Disaat ia keluar dari kelas itu, kedua manik foxynya tak sengaja menangkap siluet sosok yang sangat familiar untuknya. Dan benar saja, setelah diselidikinya ternyata sosok itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Tiba-tiba rasa curiga mulai menyusup ke relung hatinya, saat dilihat sosok musuh bebuyutannya yang sudah jelas-jelas beda jurusan dengannya tengah berkeliaran di tempat ini. Sungguh patut dipertanyakan.

"Kau berbicara denganku..?" Timpal Kyuhyun acuh, masih dengan memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar PSPnya, membuat Sungmin harus kembali menghela nafas gusar demi menetlarkan emosinya. "Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah jelas yang tengah berada di tempat ini hanya aku dan kau.." Balas Sungmin sengit yang dibalas dengan senyuman miring ala Kyuhyun. "Maaf, sepertinya anda salah orang Tuan Lee-ssi...nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, bukan Serigala Setan..." Mendengar hal itu seketika Sungmin kembali mengacak rambut pirangnya gusar. Bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Namja seperti ini di Dunia ini? Teriaknya dalam hati.

"Arraseo...Apa yang tengah kau lakukan disini Tuan Cho-ssi..?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mengeluarkan smirk tajamnya kala sosok manis itu kini menyerah juga dan mengikuti apa mau Kyuhyun. "Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan.." Sungmin memicingkan manik foxynya saat mendnegar jawaban acuh yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun barusan. "Untuk apa kau jalan-jalan ke tempat ini...bukankah ini bukan jurusanmu.." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum ia mematikan PSPnya dan ditaruhnya kembali ke saku jeansnya. "Kau tahu bukan, aku berkuliah disini tidak dengan Cuma-Cuma. Jadi, sesukaku kalau aku mau jalan-jalan di jurusan mana saja...Lalu apa masalahmu..?" Kedua manik obsidian tajam itu menatap Sungmin dengan lekat.

Sedang Sungmin makin mengentalkan aura curiganya. "Masalahnya kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat Tuan Cho-ssi..disaat kau datang. Tepat pada saat itu juga sesuatu yang mencurigakan mengarah padamu.." Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, keningnya berkerut berpura-pura tidak mengeti dengan apa yang dikatakan sosok manis nan cantik dihadapannya ini. "Apa maksudmu? Kecurigaan apa yang mengarah padaku..?"

"Telah terjadi sesuatu yang pastinya hanya akan dilakukan oleh satu orang di kampus ini. Dan sayangnya orang itu adalah kau Tuan Cho-ssi.." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan semakin tajam, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada sosok tampan yang sampai saat ini masih menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. "Memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun tidak terima, membuat kedua telapak mungil Sungmin mengepal erat di masing-masing sisi. "Tidak usah sok bingung ataupun tidak tahu Cho! Aku yakin kau yang telah melakukan semua ini.." Sengit Sungmin kasar seraya menarik kerah Kyuhyun membuat Namja tampan iru berdiri dengan paksa.

Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa tidak terima. Dengan kasar ditepisnya tangan mungil nan halus itu dari kerahnya. Ditatapnya sosok manis itu dengan tajam. "Kau! Jangan asal menuduh..!"

"Siapa yang asal menuduh? Kenyataannya memang begitu, hanya kau yang suka melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu..!" Bentak Sungmin ketus, kedua manik foxynya melotot penuh yang mau tak mau membuat wajah manis nan cantik itu semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Dan mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus mengakui itu semua. "Apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah kau juga suka melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu..!" Balas Kyuhyun santai, menghiraukan suatu gemuruh aneh yang saat ini tengah melingkupi hatinya. "Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.."

"Aku tak merasa pernah menghamilimu...lalu bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku tuk bertanggung jawab.." Sungmin seketika melongo syok saat ia mendengar kalimat yang Kyuhyun lontarkan tadi, sedang Kyuhyun harus kembali menetlalisir rasa gemuruh aneh yang kembali menyelimutinya saat raut manis itu kembali menunjukkan aegyo alaminya. "Yak! Dasar Serigala Setan! Kau itu bodoh atau gila sih...Pokoknya kau harus membereskan semua kekacauan ini..!" Putus Sungmin mutlak membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas datar. Di tatapnya raut yang tengah menahan amarah itu dengan geli, sungguh ia berani bertaruh jika sosok yang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang yeoja yang terperangkap pada tubuh seorang Namja.

"Aku semakin yakin. Jika kau itu adalah Namja jadi-jadian.." Celetuk Kyuhyun remeh, menghiraukan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menggeletukkan gigi-giginya mencoba menahan amarah yang semakin naik ke ubun-ubunya. "Kyuhyun jangan mencoba menyulut amarahku semakin dalam. Akan kupastikan kau akan menyesal.." Desis Sungmin tajam yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuh jakungnya berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan karena sosok manis yang saat ini tengah mencekal tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau? Urusan kita belum selesai.." Kyuhyun menatap sosok manis itu dengan malas, ditepisnya tangan mungil itu dari pergelangannya. "Urusan apa, hm. Sudahlah jangan menggangguku..."

"Yak! Dasar Setan! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum membersihkan bangkuku dari permen karet sialan itu.." Bentak Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun menahan senyum gelinya. "Apa? Hahaha...dasar Kelinci, seorang Cho Kyuhyun disuruh membersihkan bangku, mau taruh dimana harga diriku.." Remeh Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Sungmin makin mengepalkan tangannya. "Kau.." Geram Sungmin seraya melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajah tampan itu, namun sial pergerakan Sungmin dapat dengan mudah di hentikan Kyuhyun dengan cara mencekal kedua tangan mungil. "Yak! Lepas Cho! Aku akan menghajar wajah sok mu itu, lepas!" Teriak Sungmin kasar seraya memberontak hebat, berharap cekalan tangan itu melonggar sedikit saja. Namun nihil, semakin ia memberontak, semakin erat pula Kyuhyun mencekal kedua tangan itu.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu. Kau bisa menghajar wajah tampanku Kelinci nakal.." Balas Kyuhyun serta melancarkan smirk tajamnya yang beberapa saat dapat menggoyahkan pertahanan Sungmin. Tanpa disadari sosok manis itu, Kyuhyun saat ini telah berhasil menyudutkan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding. Sungmin seketika tersadar dari acaranya saat di rasa punggungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan dingin, kedua manik foxynya seketika melotot tajam. "Yak! Beraninya kau! Menyudutkanku seperti ini...lepas Cho.." Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya maklum saat lagi-lagi telinganya kembali berdenging karena teriakan cempreng makhluk manis dihadapannya ini. "Yak...yak...yak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan mendekat Cho, atau kau akan menyesal.." Teriak Sungmin gusar, saat dilihatnya wajah tampan Kyuhyun semakin mendekat kearahnya hingga berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Manis, cantik dan menarik...tapi sayang, kau sangat menyebalkan. Setidaknya bersikaplah baik padaku, itu akan menambah poin plus untukmu.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut yang mau tak mau membuat kedua pipi gembul nan halus itu mulai merona cantik. "Yak! Dalam mimpimu saja..!" Tegas Sungmin mencoba menetlarkan rasa gugupnya. Entahlah! Apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya, kenapa ia sekarang merasa gugup hanya dengan ucapan palsu sosok tampan dihadapannya ini. Ya! Sungmin menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun tadi adalah palsu, namun seandainya ia bisa membaca maksud dari kedua manik obsidian tajam itu serta menghilangkan sedikit saja egoisnya. Maka ia akan tahu jika Kyuhyun tulus mengatakan itu semua.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan dengusan Sungmin hanya mampu menatap sosok manis itu malas, namun tak dipungkirinya hatinya saat ini tengah bersorak riang karena kedua pipi gembul nan halus itu tengah merona karenanya. Tanpa sengaja obsidian tajam Kyuhyun melirik bibir plum sewarna bunga sakura yang sangat menggoda begitu dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak sedikit cepat dan darahnya berdesir hebat, tanpa disadarinya ia semakin dekat dengan wajah manis yang saat ini semakin merona. "Lee Sungmin.." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut yang dibalas dengan gumaman pelan dari Namja manis itu. "Kau pernah berciuman..?" Sungmin menatap sosok tampan itu dengan bingung, namun tanpa disadarinya kepala cantiknya menggeleng pelan membuat sisi lain pada diri Kyuhyun bersorak girang. "Mau aku ajari.."

"Mwo!"

.

.

.

Saat ini tepatnya di Kona Bean's, caffe terindah dengan gaya Eropa dan tatanannya yang rapi nan elegant. Terdapat beberapa sosok yang terdiri atas Namja dan Yeoja tengah asyik bercengkrama di sudut caffe itu, sesekali tawa mengalun dari mereka menunjukkan betapa apa yang mereka bicarakan sangat menarik.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai topik utama kita..?" Ucap seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang terbilang sangat matang. Tangan putihnya mengaduk pelan caffe late yang ada dihadapannya ini sambil menatap semua semua orang yang berada di hadapannya maupun disampingnya. "Baik, aku setuju. Kita mulai topik utamanya.." Seru seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik yang berada tepat disamping yeoja paruh baya itu. "Baiklah...sebenarnya apa yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lakukan jika di kampus.." Ucap yeoja paruh baya itu memulai topik utama mereka. Sedang yang ditanya hanya mampu menghela nafas malas. "Seperti biasa ahjuma. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu saja bertengkar, kami semua sampai pusing dibuatnya.." Balas Yesung seraya meneguk kopinya dengan pelan, membuat dua sosok paruh baya itu kembali menghela nafas.

"Aish! Mereka itu, bagaimana Teukkie Eonnie. Pendapatmu..?" Leeteuk hanya menghela nafas pasrah saat mendengar raungan frustasi sahabat sekaligus tetangganya ini. "Aku tidak tahu Chullie-ah, mereka memang sulit dipersatukan.."

"Sebenarnya tidak sulit ahjuma, mempersatukan mereka berdua.." Celetuk Donghae yang membuat ketiga temannya mengangguk setuju, menghiraukan tatapan binar dua sosok paruh baya itu. "Benarkah..!" Seru Leeteuk dan Heechul hampir bersamaan. "Benar ahjuma. Mereka itu sepertinya sudah tercipta untuk bersama.." Seru Eunhyuk girang yang diikuti dengan yang lain. "Hm. Sekarang tugas kita adalah meyusun rencana untuk mereka.." Seru Ryewook yang diangguki dua sosok yeoja paruh baya itu. "Tapi, sepertinya jangan dulu Wokkie changi, bagaimana kalau kita biarkan mereka seperti itu dulu. Hingga suatu saat nanti cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka berdua dan barulah kita menyusun rencana.."

"Hm. Aku setuju Hyung, karena aku yakin disaat mereka mulai mencintai. Pastinya mereka akan berjauhan..." Seru Donghae membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya bingung. Dongahe bilang disaat mereka mulai mencintai, kenapa mereka malah berjauhan. Bukankah kalau kita tengah mencintai seseorang kita pasti akan selalu ingin berdekatan dengan orang yang kita cintai itu! Pikir mereka dalam hati. Eunhyuk yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan ambigu kekasihnya ini mencoba mengeluarkan argumennya. "Apa maksudmu Hae? Kenapa disaat mereka mulai mencintai, mereka malah berjauhan..?" Ungkapan Eunhyuk diangguki semua orang yang tengah berada disana. Sedang Donghae membalas ucapan bingung kekasihnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Changie...kau tahu bukan sifat mereka. Ego diantara mereka sangat tinggi, sangat mustahil mereka akan menyatakan satu sama lain, jika cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka.." Seketika semua orang yang berada di sudut caffe itu ber-oh ria menghiraukan beberapa pasang kepala yang menoleh ke arah mereka. "Ahjuma bersyukur, anak setan itu masih bisa mendapatkan teman seperti kalian.." Keempat Namja beda paras itu tersenyum hangat kala mendengar ucapan tulus yang dilontarkan oleh sosok paruh baya di hadapannya ini. "Terima kasih Ahjuma, kami juga senang berteman dengan Kyuhyun ya. Walau terkadang anak itu sangat menyebalkan.." Ungkap Ryewook yang ditanggapi dengan senyum lembut Heechul. "Ahjuma tahu, tapi kata terkadang lebih baik jika diganti dengan kata sering.." Celetuk Heechul yang seketika ditanggapi dengan tawa meledak dari semua yang ada di sudut caffe itu.

Dan percakapan pun masih terus berlanjut hingga masing-masing diantara mereka mulai meninggalkan caffe itu demi urusan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun semakin memiringkan kepalanya saat dirasa hidung keduanya bersentuhan, sedikit lagi Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan bibir plum menggoda itu sebelum sesuatu mengganggunya. "Ehem.." Ya! Sesuatu yang menganggu itu adalah suara deheman seorang Namja paruh baya. _Sial!_ Umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati, seketika ia menolehkan wajah tampannya ke sumber suara. Obsidian tajamnya menatap malas sosok paruh baya yang dengan gagahnya berdiri tegak disana sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tajam. "Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, apa yang tengah kalian lakukan..?" Tanyanya dingin, Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya malu bercampur takut. Malu karena kegiatannya dengan Kyuhyun dipergoki dan takut karena sepertinya ia telah melanggar tata aturan di Universitas ini.

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Prof. Kang-ssi.." Jawab Kyuhyun santai, kedua telapak tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jeansnya dan menatap Namja paruh baya itu dengan datar. Sosok paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafasnya maklum melihat sifat anak didiknya ini. Ia tahu, sangat tahu! Namja tampan dengan tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata ini memang selalu berlaku tidak sopan pada siapapun. Untung sosok tampan ini kaya dan pintar, kalau tidak mungkin saat ini juga ia akan menendangnya keluar. Kedua manik tajam namun berkeriput itu kini tengah memandang Sungmin. Dan gotcha! Dua sosok Namja dihadapannya ini memang sangat berbeda. Sungmin adalah sosok Namja yang baik, sopan dan lembut, bahkan ia selalu mematuhi semua tata tertib yang ada di Universitas ini dan selalu bersikap sopan pada pendidiknya, berbeda jauh dengan sosok tampan bernama Kyuhyun ini.

Namja paruh baya itu menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Kalian tahu tata aturan di Universitas ini, bukan.." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, kedua maniknya menatap dua sosok Namja itu dengan tegas. "SJ University. Adalah Universitas yang menjunjung tinggi akan karakteristik yang bermoral, jadi intinya kalau kalian ingin berpacaran sampai ke hal yang intim. Lakukan di tempat lain. Jangan sekali-kali melakukannya di Universitas ini. Kalau kalian tidak ingin menerima akibatnya.."

"Hhh...sudahlah, langsung pada intinya saja. Anda ingin kami melakukan apa Prof. Kang-ssi..?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopannya, membuat sosok paruh baya itu harus kembali menghela nafasnya. "Setelah semuanya selesai, silahkan kalian ke ruanganku.." Tegas sosok paruh baya itu. Dengan pelan ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi dua Namja beda paras yang kini kembali berselisih.

Lagi-lagi tangan mungil nan halus itu mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi, manik foxynya menatap sosok tampan di sampingnya ini penuh dendam. "Dasar Kyuhyun gila! Aish! Gara-gara kau, aku harus mendapat masalah seperti ini! Aku membencimu Cho!" Teriak Sungmin seraya menghentakkan langkahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menahan senyumnya. "Hahh...Dasar Kelinci...Tapi, benarkah kau akan selalu membenciku..?" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya kembali mengeluarkan PSPnya dan memainkannya, menghiraukan smirk tajam penuh arti yang kembali terpatri di wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae...untuk Why You Hurt Menya belum bisa aku publish sekarang...Jesi Eonnie mianhae ne...

Tugas mendadak banyak lagi Eonnie...tapi tenang aja WYHMnya in-proges...jadi Insya Allah minggu ini baru selesai...hehe...

Untuk readerdeul yang menanti WYHM aku ucapkan Terima Kasih ya...dan Maaf molor...hiks #pundungdipojokan

Untuk para Reader yang sudah suport FF gaje ini...Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ya...

Untuk para Silent Reader Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung dan membaca FF abal ini...

Terakhir...

Tetap Rippyuuu...Riipppyuuuu...Riipppyuuuuu...Yaaaaaa...

Muach

Saranghae

P.S : Untuk pihak ketiga di hubungan KyuMin nanti...author pakai aktor yang mungkin belum pernah ada di FF-FF KyuMin biasnya (bukan Jungmo atau anggota SJ) tapi pastinya tetap orang Korea...hi hi hi

See you next chap...


	3. Chapter 3

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

*Chapter 3*

..

.

Sret! Brak! Brugh!

"Argh! Pinggangku terasa mau patah!" Sosok Namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Sungmin tengah memegangi pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyeri setelah ia merapikan semua barang-barang bekas yang ada di gudang kampus yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu. Sedangkan, Namja tampan yang sedang memindahkan bubu-buku usang itu ke dalam lemari memerhatikan Sungmin dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Cih, dasar lemah.." Ejek Kyuhyun sadis, yang seketika membuat Sungmin menggeram marah. Brak! "Diam kau serigala setan! Semua ini karena ulahmu!" Geram Sungmin setelah melemparkan salah satu barang bekas ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin malas serta menampilkan smirknya. "Benarkah! Apa yang ku perbuat..?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung, jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. Menunjukkan pose berfikir menghiraukan Namja cantik yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan sadis.

"Dasar Setan! Mau ku bunuh eoh! Sudah jelas ini semua karenamu. Kau masih mau mengelak!" Bentak Sungmin kasar. Sedang Kyuhyun saat ini menatap Namja cantik itu dengan datar. "Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku, eoh! Tidak bisakah kau intropeksi diri! Jangan selalu menyalahkan orang!" Umpat Kyuhyun seraya meletakkan buku usang yang sejak dari tadi ia tumpuk ke dalam almari menghiraukan Namja cantik dibelakangnya yang saat ini tengah mengatur deru nafasnya yang mulai memburu karena emosi.

"Kau ini manusia atau setan sih! Yang seharusnya intropeksi diri itu kau! Bukan aku! Karena pokok permasalahannya itu berasal darimu!" Sungmin melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya menuju ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatapnya tidak terima. _"Aish! Sekarang aku yakin kalau Namja yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah jelmaan dari setan neraka paling dasar" _Gumam Sungmin dalam hati serta menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Mwo! Kau harusnya berpikir dulu sebelum berbicara! Kau harusnya berpikir kenapa aku melakukan hal itu?" Bela Kyuhyun, jari panjangnya menyentil dahi Sungmin keras hingga Sungmin sempat mengaduh pelan kedua manik foxy itu semakin melotot tajam.

Runtuhlah sudah benteng kesabaran Sungmin dengan sigap Sungmin melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kyuhyun guna menonjok wajah soknya itu. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, disaat Sungmin melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja kaki kanannya tersandung barang bekas yang tadi sempat Sungmin lemparkan ke Kyuhyun. Otomatis tubuhnya langsung terhuyung ke depan dan menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sret! Akh! Brugh! Cup! Tanpa di duga bibir lembut Sungmin mendarat indah di atas bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

.

Deg

.

Semburat pink telah tersebar indah di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, kedua foxy indahnya mengerjap gelisah tak tentu arah! Sedangkan Namja tampan yang ada di bawahnya saat ini tengah asyik mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila karena bibir lembut manis Sungmin yang tadi hampir saja ia dapatkan kalau tidak karena gangguan sosok paruh baya yang dengan teganya menyuruhnya dan Sungmin membersihkan gudang ini sebagai hukuman, karena terpergok tengah bermesraan di arena kampus 'menurutnya'. Setelah beberapa menit mereka tertegun dengan keindahan wajah masing-masnig, akhirnya Sungmin tersadar dan segera bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"A~a-nu...gu-gudang ini su-sudah rapi kan! K-k-kalau begitu! A-a-a! Aish! A-aku pulang!" Ucap gugup Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya kikuk menuju pintu keluar gudang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap lembut punggung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu gudang itu. Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya perlahan merasakan manis lembutnya bibir plum Sungmin yang masih begitu ketara. Lengkungan indahpun tercipta dari kedua bibir tebal merahnya disaat mengingat raut wajah sosok cantik yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya. "Manis" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri seraya menampilkan smirk andalannya yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah arti.

.

.

.

Ceklek! Brak! "Aku pulang!" Sungmin melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan kamarnya dengan lesu.

"Sudah pulang nak!" Tegur Kangin Appa Sungmin yang tengah membaca koran di ruang tamu, mendengar teguran dari sang Appa tercinta Sungmin melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis walau terpaksa."Ne, Appa! Dimana Eomma?" Tanya Sungmin kala kedua manik foxynya tidak menemukan sosok yeoja paruh baya dengan senyum malaikatnya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Di dapur Chagi!" Teriak Leeteuk Eomma Sungmin, tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Sungmin langsung melesatkan dirinya ke dapur guna memeluk Eommanya yang sangat ia rindukan dan mungkin Sungmin akan sedikit curhat mengenai masalahnya dengan si serigala tadi sore di gudang.

Grep! "Eomma" Sungmin memeluk pinggang ramping Eommanya dari belakang, sedangkan Leeteuk hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah aegyo putra manisnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Leeteuk kalem seraya mengelus surai lembut putranya."Eomma! Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu seperti apa ya?" Mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya Leeteuk langsung tertawa geli membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya imut."Eomma!" Manja Sungmin seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan mulus Eommanya, Leeteuk yang mendengar sang anak merajuk dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya.

"Anak Eomma sedang jatuh cinta?" Gumam Leeteuk lembut seraya merapikan anak poni yang menutupi kedua manik foxy indah Sungmin, sedang Sungmin yang ditanya seperti itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Siapa yang jatuh cinta Eomma. Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana tanda-tandanya?" Gumam Sungmin lirih seraya menyembunyikan rona merah yang tanpa disadarinya menyebar ke seluruh pipi chubby mulusnya. Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat semburat pink yang tersebar di kedua pipi chubby anaknya.

"Nanti akan Eomma ceritakan, setelah kau mandi dan berganti baju.." Ucap Leeteuk lembut seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Sungmin ke arah anak tangga, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa merenggut tak suka kala rasa penasarannya harus ditunda terlebih dulu. Sungmin menghentakkan langkahnya di setiap anak tangga yang ia lalui.

"Ada apa?" Heran Kangin setelah melihat Sungmin menaiki anak tangga dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Leeteuk menghampiri sang suami seraya tersenyum. "Anak kita mulai jatuh cinta yeobo!" Girang Leeteuk yang di tanggapi dengan senyuman lembut dari sang suami."Dengan siapa?" Kangin sungguh penasaran siapa orang yang bisa menaklukan hati anaknya yang terkenal ramah tapi begitu tertutup itu."Sepertinya musuhnya sendiri.." Ucap Leeteuk seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mwo! Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Sungguh Kangin begitu terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan istrinya, dia tidak menyangka kalau si Tom and Jerry bisa jatuh ke dalam naungan cinta seperti ini. Namun, melihat tatapan dari sosok cantik dihadapannya ini mau tak mau ia harus yakin."Apa kau yakin, yeobo?" Tanya Kangin kembali memastikan. Karena sungguh! Ia masih belum percaya. Tidak mungkin musuh bebuyutan seperti Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bisa saling jatuh cinta.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.." Senyum Leeteuk merekah indah saat membayangkan anak dari sahabat baiknya akan menjalin cinta dengan anaknya, dengan begini persahabatannya akan semakin terjalin erat. Sedang Kangin hanya mampu mengangguk tanda pasrah.

.

.

.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau di dalam nak?" Panggil Heechul sedikit keras setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun berkali-kali."Ne! Eomma! Waeyo?" Balas Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar seraya menuju ke pintu kamarnya guna membukakan pintu kamarnya supaya Eommanya bisa masuk.

Ceklek! Pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah sangat matang ini."Kyuhyun-ah, kalau kau mau makan Eomma sudah siapkan makanannya di meja nanti kalau dingin tinggal panaskan di microwave atau kau minta pada maid. Eomma mau keluar dengan Eomma Sungmin sebentar.." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Heechul yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut, tangan halusnya mengelus surai brutnei itu dengan lembut."Ne Eomma! Hati-hati.." Gumam Kyuhyun tulus.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Heechul meninggalkan anaknya yang masih mematung di depan kamarnya sendiri, sedari tadi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati beserta pikirannya sehingga ia tidak bernafsu lagi bercinta dengan kekasih hatinya (PSP). "Aish! Kenapa sedari tadi pikiranku melayang terus ke peristiwa ciuman tadi sih!" Kyuhyun mengacak surai kecokelatnya dengan kasar. "Argh!" Teriak Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-ngacak surai kecokelatannya dengan lebih keras. "Haish! Lebih baik aku menghubungi si ikan nemo.." Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke meja nakas dan meraih smartphone berwarna hitam metaliknya. Jari panjangnya dengan lincah menari di atas layar touchscreen itu dan dalam hitungan detik Kyuhyun mulai menempelkan smartphone itu di telinganya.

"Hyung...kau ada dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point saat nada sambung berubah menjadi suara seseorang yang saat ini tengah berada di sebrang sana. "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana.." Kyuhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, menghiraukan seseorang yang berada di sebrang sana yang mungkin saat ini tengah mengumpat-umpat karena sikap tak sopannya. Tapi itulah Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun segera meraih jaket beserta kunci mobilnya dan melangkah keluar kamar menuju tempat yang baru saja ia bicarakan di telepon barusan.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan musik yang begitu memekakkan telinga menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun. Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menari ke kanan ke kiri guna mencari kedua sahabatnya yang terkenal mesum. Cahaya lampu remang-remang serta berkedip-kedip mengganggu fokus obsidian Kyuhyun dalam mencari kedua sahabatnya itu. Setelah selama hampir 15 menit, ia mencari keberadaan kedua sahabatnya dan akhirnya ia menemukannya juga. Kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun berputar malas kala mengetahui acara apa yang saat ini tengah dilakukan kedua sahabat mesumnya itu.

"Ehem! Aku datang kemari, bukan untuk melihat kalian bercumbu!" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di depan pasangan mesum itu. Donghae yang sepertinya telah mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun memutuskan mengakhiri acara bercumbunya dengan sang Namjachingu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah memandangnya dengan datar. "Eh! Kau sudah datang Kyu.." Cengir Donghae yang dibalas dengan tatapan malas Kyuhyun."Kau mau memesan minuman apa Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya membenarkan letak kemejanya yang sempat amburadul karena kegiatannya tadi.

"Vodka.." Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun menatap nyalang kepada yeoja-yeoja centil yang mau mendekatinya, akan tetapi tatapan Kyuhyun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh yeoja-yeoja genit itu.

"Aish Hyung! Kalian berdua ini gay! Tetapi mengapa memilih Bar ini! Bukannya memilih Bar Gay!" Umpat Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan kedatangan yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya merasa terganggu karena yeoja-yeoja itu hanya bisa terkekeh."Bukankah kau normal Kyu. Seharusnya kau suka didatangi yeoja-yeoja sexy nan cantik seperti mereka?" Sindir Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun gelagapan.

"Iya! Aku memang normal. Aku tidak gay seperti kalian!" Tegas Kyuhyun seraya mencoba merengkuh pinggang ramping yeoja sexy yang sedari tadi mengganggunya ke atas pangkuannya. "Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya merasa terganggu Kyu.." Desis Eunhyuk yang malah menyudutkan Kyuhyun."Siapa yang merasa terganggu. Aku tidak terganggu.." Ketus Kyuhyun seraya meminum vodkanya dengan sekali tenggak. Menghiraukan kerongkongannya yang terasa terbakar.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau mengumpat!" Kejar Donghae yang membuat Kyuhyun naik pitam seketika, didorongnya tubuh yeoja sexy yang ada dipangkuannya hingga tersungkur di lantai Bar ini, lalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri dan menampakkan aura kelamnya. Bahkan yeoja-yeoja genit yang tadi tidak menghiraukan tatapan nyalang Kyuhyun sekarang malah ketakutan. Tidak jauh beda dengan pasangan EunHae yang ada dihadapannya ini. Mereka pun saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain guna menetralisir rasa takut yang mereka alami. Mereka salah jika membuat setan yang sedang tidur nyenyak dalam diri Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Ya aku gay! PUAS! Dan untuk kalian!" Tunjuk Kyuhyun tepat ke arah para yeoja genit yang ada dihadapannya."Sekali lagi menyentuhku bahkan sampai berani-beraninya menggodaku! Jangan harap kalian bisa bertemu dengan hari esok..!" Kata Kyuhyun dingin seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Bar laknat itu.

"Sayang ya! Ternyata dia gay!"

"Iya! Padahal tampan!"

"Huufftt! Pupus sudah harapanku tuk menggaitnya?"

Seperti itulah kiranya bisik-bisik dari segerombolan yeoja genit yang tadi sempat mau menggoda Kyuhyun. Sedangkan EunHae hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah Kyuhyun pergi, ternyata mereka masih dalam keadaan aman. Karena kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah marah besar! Tidak peduli itu siapa akan ia musnahkan kecuali orang yang paling berarti dihidupnya, matipun ia rela demi melindungi orang yang sangat ia cintai sebut saja belahan jiwa.

.

.

.

Bugh! Kyuhyun membanting pintu Audinya setelah ia masuk ke dalamnya.

Bugh...bugh...bugh! "Arrgghhh pabboya Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa tadi kau sampai keceplosan sih.." Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kemudi mobilnya seraya berteriak-teriak frustasi. Dengan cepat ia nyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meniggalkan arena Bar tadi.

.

.

.

"Aish! Eomma sedang pergi bersama Chullie Eomma. Garam habis lagi.." Umpat Sungmin kesal seraya mencari persediaan garamnya di dalam lemari yang berada di dapur itu dan mengacak-acak isinya."Sepertinya persediaan garam di rumah ini benar-benar sudah habis! Baiklah aku beli dulu!" Seru Sungmin seraya beranjak dari dapur menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

"Tuan Lee! Mau kemana?" Tegur kepala maid mansion mewah itu dengan sopan saat kedua maniknya menangkap siluet sosok junjungannya yang dengan santainya berjalan menuju pintu utama. Sungmin yang mendengar ada seseorang memanggilnya dengan pelan menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kala ia mengetahui siapa sosok itu."Aku mau membeli garam" Ujar Sungmin ramah. Membuat kepala maid tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan."Biar saya menyuruh maid lainnya Tuan.." Sungmin seketika menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Senyum hangat kembali terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak usah ahjuma. Aku sekalian mencari udara segar?" Ucap terakhir Sungmin sebelum menghilangkan tubuh mungilnya di pintu utama mansion mewahnya ini, menghiraukan kepala maid yang akan kembali bernegoisasi dengannya.

.

.

.

Disaat Kyuhyun tengah asyik menggerutu sambil mengemudi, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menyelip secara mendadak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit goyah. Tanpa di duga-duga ada seseorang yang tengah menyebrang, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun langsung menginjak rem mobilnya secara mendadak, hal itu menyebabkan suara berisik yang memilukan telinga. Hingga sosok yang tengah menyebrang dengan tenang tadi menoleh ke mobil Kyuhyun. Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun seketika melotot tajam setelah diketahuinya sosok yang tengah menyebrang tadi adalah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, dengan segera Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap tajam Namja cantik yang menatapnya polos.

"Yak! Kau ingin mati, heh! Kelinci gendut!" Teriak Kyuhyun sadis membuat Sungmin mengerjabkan kedua manik foxynya mencoba mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun, setelah sadar Sungmin pun balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Apa kau bilang! Kau yang mau menabrakku! Kenapa jadi aku yang kau salahkan, eoh! Tidak tahukah kalau lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau bagi para pejalan kaki!" Sungut Sungmin menggebu seraya menunjuk lampu lalu lintas. Seketika Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah karena kepabboannya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Dasar Namja Aneh!" Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin berniat melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda, tapi belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar nan hangat mncekal pergelangan tangannya hingga membuat Sungmin menoleh kembali ke belakang.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu?" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam kedua manik foxy yang tengah memandangnya heran. Belum sempat Sungmin mengeluarkan protesannya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat membawa tubuh mungilnya secara paksa ke dalam mobil Audi Kyuhyun, menghiraukan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah mengumpat-umpat sadis.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran yang malah di tanggapi dengan tatapan lembut dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun seketika membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak. Kedua tangan besar Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut.

"Ini tentang perasaanku kepadamu.."

.

.

.

Tbc

Akhirnya Chap 3 hadir!

Mau chuap-chuap tentang apa ya? #mikir imut

Baiklah! Langsung aja!

Untuk para Readerdeul yang sudah Rippyuuuuu...Gomawo Neeeee...Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan kalian...

Untuk para Silent Reader yang sudah mau berkunjung...Gomawo Neee...aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan kediaman kalian...

Untuk para Readerdeul yang sabar menunggu Author molor seperti aku ini...Aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG TAK TERHINGGA...AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI KALIAN...

Untuk WYHM! Tenang saja...itu FF masih aku lanjutin kok...Jadi silahkan bersabar yaaa...

Reader : Udah lumuten ya...bersabarnya...

#Pundung di pojokan.

Hehe...bener deh, itu FF masih aku lanjutin cuman...akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas...ya biasalah mau UKK (UJIAN KENAIKAN KELAS) maka dari itu otakku tak berfungsi dengan benar...

Tapi insya Allah WYHM akan hadir besok...jadi minta doanya ya...supaya besok lancar...publishnya...

Baiklah...sekian chuap-chuap saya...

MUACH

SARANGHAE

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP


	4. Chapter 4

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

*Chapter 04*

* * *

Brak! "CHO KYUHYUN PABBO!" Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan tidak berperikepintuan hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya yang sedang asyik bergemul dengan mimpinya sampai terbangun karena terkejut.

"Aish! Pabboya Lee Sungmin!" Umpat Sungmin seraya menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya ke dalam bantal pink empuknya. Tanpa disadarinya pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, membuat pipi chubbynya kembali bersemu merah. _"Shit! Awas kau Cho!"_

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Ini tentang perasaanku terhadapmu?" Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik foxy indah yang berada di hadapannya ini dengan lembut dan penuh arti, Sungmin yang ditatap seperti itu dengan musuhnya hanya bisa meneguk ludah gugup. Dia begitu bingung kenapa sang musuh bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seperti itu, karna biasanya tatapan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin ialah tatapan mematikan, tajam, cuek dan meremehkan. Tapi apa ini! Kenapa tatapannya seperti orang yang mau menyatakan perasaan! Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, mengusir pikiran konyol yang sempat mampir di otak anehnya ini.

"Pe-perasaan?" Ucap Sungmin lamat memastikan jika mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun kerasupan atau gila mendadak karena kebanyakan meminum alkohol hingga membuat otaknya bergeser, atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun telah kalah taruhan di tempat perjudian tadi, hingga membuatnya frustasi sampai-sampai menatap Sungmin seperti itu karena ingin merayu Namja cantik itu untuk meminjaminya uang agar ia bisa membalas dendam dan memenangkan perjudian tadi. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepala cantiknya saat opininya yang tidak masuk akal itu mampir di otak cantiknya.

Tanpa disadarinya Kyuhyun saat ini tengah tersenyum sangat tampan menaggapi kebingungan Namja cantik itu, Sungmin yang semakin gerah dan risih dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun berinisiatif mengeluarkan aura marahnya supaya setan yang sedang merasuki Kyuhyun bisa hilang sekarang juga."Hey! Serigala setan! Kau ini tengah kerasupan atau gila , sih!" Bentak Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut penuh curiga. "Terserah kau mau menganggapku gila atau kerasupan! Akan tetapi saat ini aku benar-benar sadar dan serius padamu, Minnie!" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sungmin dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Sungmin menegang seketika, karena perlakuan lembut Namja tampan itu serta panggilan yang sangat manis itu.

"K-Kyu!" Gumam Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun lebih erat lagi menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Sungmin yang begitu pas di tangan besar miliknya.

Sret! Dengan satu hentakan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin terlentang dibawahnya, didorongnya jok yang menjadi tempat Sungmin duduk hingga Sungmin sukses berbaring di jok Audi Kyuhyun dengan posisi terlentang, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Sungmin, dengan lembut, dibawanya kedua telapak tangan mungil yang sudah terpaut dengan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Namja cantik ini. Kedua manik foxy Sungmin membulat kaget, seketika Sungmin menahan nafasnya tat kala Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Hembusan hangat beraroma mint yg berasal dari Kyuhyun membuat kedua pipi mulus bak porselen milik Sungmin merona seketika.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat seketika ketika melihat pahatan indah sosok cantik di bawahnya ini, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak beraturan. _"Benarkah sosok di hadapanku ini adalah manusia! Kenapa begitu sempurna? Aku memang tahu bahwa kau sungguh indah Lee Sungmin! Tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa memandangmu dari jarak sedekat ini sungguh menyenangkan! Kau bagaikan malaikat bahkan kesempurnaan dan keindahan parasmu mengalahkan kecantikan dari para dewi-dewi yang ada di angkasa sana!"_ Kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun menatap intens dan penuh arti membuat Sungmin semakin gugup dan berdebar-debar. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua belah bibir tebal Kyuhyun sukses mendarat indah dia atas kedua belah bibir plum manis Sungmin. Sungguh saat ini jantung keduanya terasa terhentak-hentak dengan keras seperti seorang yang tengah melakukan lari maraton saja. Selang beberapa detik Kyuhyun menyudahi acara mengecup bibir plum manis indah milik Sungmin.

Ya! Kyuhyun hanya mengecup bibir Sungmin tidak lebih. Karena ia masih cukup sadar jika makhluk indah yang berada di bawahnya ini belum sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya. Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendapatkan kecupan keduanya ini yang pastinya dimulai oleh Kyuhyun dan dengan unsur kesengajaan, sukses membuatnya semakin merona merah karena malu dan gelisah dengan suara detak jantungnya yang semakin berdetak cepat.

"Se-sebenarnya! Apa maksudmu?" Mendengar lirihan bergetar yang keluar dari kedua belah bibir plum sang Namja cantik membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya guna memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. _"Apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sekarang? Aku paham kalau sebenarnya selama ini aku mencintai musuhku sendiri! Tapi apa dia mau menerimaku? Sekarang apa yang harus aku perbuat?"_ Monolog Kyuhyun frustasi, sejenak Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan guna menetralisir rasa campur aduknya. Ditatapnya kembali kedua manik foxy indah yang sekarang menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Maaf, Lee Sungmin! Bukan sekarang waktunya! Aku masih belum siap?" Seketika Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dari kedua telapak tangan mungil Sungmin dan kembali pada tempat ia duduk semula tadi, melihat itu Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun heran! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Serigala ini? Seperti itulah mungkin pemikiran Sungmin.

"Pergilah!" Tegas Kyuhyun dingin menghiraukan Namja cantik disampingnya ini yang kini tengah membulatkan manik foxynya marah atas sikap Namja tampan disampingnya ini yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan apa-apa lagi denganmu!" Lagi, Kyuhyun berucap kasar dengan Sungmin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun ke arah Namja cantik yang sekarang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kau gila Cho! Kau memang gila! Seenaknya kau membawaku masuk ke dalam mobilmu ini dan seenaknya pula kau mengusirku! Hah! Tanpa kau usir pun aku akan keluar dari mobilmu ini! Aku membencimu Cho! Aku sangat membencimu! Apalagi mengingat perlakuan apa yang kau perbuat padaku malam ini! Jangan harap aku mau memandangmu lagi! Selamat tinggal!" Setelah Sungmin mengucapkan itu semua, tangan mungilnya segera membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan berlalu dari sana secepat mungkin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah merutuki sifat bodohnya.

"Arrgghhh! Kau memang gila Cho! Kau memang pabbo! Kau sungguh tidak berguna! Kau mencintainya tapi kau malah menyakitinya dan membuatnya membencimu! Bagus! Kerja bagus Cho pabbo! Arrgghhhh! Brengsek!" Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kemudi dengan brutal seraya menjambak-jambak surai caramelnya dengan frustasi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku tidak mengindahkan teriakan Eomma dan Appa yang khawatir dengan keadaanku yang kini basah kuyub. Ya! Setelah aku membuat Sungmin marah seperti itu karena tindakan bodohku, aku tidak langsung pulang melainkan aku pergi ke taman pusat kota dan berhujan-hujan ria disana karena pada pasalnya kota Seoul telah diguyur oleh Hujan deras. Ku rebahkan tubuh lunglaiku ke bed empukku. Kepalaku sungguh pening dan hatiku sungguh sesak! Aku telah menghancurkannya, kenapa? Kenapa egoku begitu kuat mengendalikan diriku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan egoku sendiri? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?. Ku pejamkan kedua mataku, tiba-tiba liquid bening meluncur begitu saja melalui pipiku.

Ceklek! "OMMO CHO KYUHYUN!" Aku mendnegar teriakan panik Eomma yang terkejut melihat keadaanku yang sungguh mengenaskan ini."Kyu, Kau kenapa nak?" Tanya Eomma sendu setelah mengetahui bahwa aku sedang menangis dalam diam, tangan lembut hangatnya mengusap pipiku perlahan."Kau ada masalah, hm. Ceritakan pada Eomma.." Lagi-lagi Eomma berbicara dengan nada sarat akan perasaan gundah. Perlahan ku buka kedua manik obsidianku dan menatap Eomma sendu.

"Sungmin, Eomma... Aku menyakitinya..." Gumamku pelan bahkan seperti bisikan, akan tetapi sepertinya Eomma mendengar ucapan lemahku, buktinya ia menatapku dengan iba dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan."Kau sudah menyadarinya,eoh..."

"Ne, Tapi aku sudah terlanjur menyakitinya Eomma..." Aku memejamkan kedua manik obsidianku kembali kala pikiranku teringat dengan kejadian tadi. Eomma yang melihatku begitu menyedihkan hanya bisa menggenggam lembut kedua telapak tanganku yang terasa dingin. Kemudian Eomma beranjak dari bedku menuju ke almari guna mencarikanku baju, karna mengingat aku belum mengganti kemeja basahku.

"Gantilah, Nanti kau sakit nak.. Urusan Sungmin biar Eomma yang mengurusnya.." Aku seketika bangkit dari acara tidurku saat telingaku mendengar ucapan lembut Eomma. Ku pandangi kedua manik kucingnya dengan intens dan Eomma membalasku dengan anggukan dan tersenyum lembut menyakinkanku. Ku peluk tubuh rampingnya erat.

"Gomawo Eomma, Gomawo.." Aku yakin jika Eomma bisa membuat Sungmin tak lagi membenciku karna bagaimanapun keluargaku dengan keluarganya begitu dekat sehingga Sungmin menganggap Eommaku seperti Eommanya sendiri begitupun juga denganku.

Kyuhyun Pov End

.

.

.

Normal Pov

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hangeng khawatir serta menatap sang istri yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan intens. "Hahh...Tanpa aku ceritakanpun! Kau pasti sudah tahu, Heenim!" Desis Heechul lelah seraya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh sang suami, sedangkan Hangeng membalas memeluk erat pinggang sang istri dan ikut menumpukan kepalanya di puncak kepala sang istri."Lalu?"

"Kita harus berbicara dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk secepatnya, sebelum anak setan itu lebih frustasi dari pada ini.." Sungut Heechul marah. Bagaimana ia tidak marah. Bisa-bisanya anak setannya itu lebih mementingkan egonya daripada hatinya, hingga sekarang si setan itu sendiri yang menderita karena kebodohannya. Hangeng yang melihat sang istri cemberut hanya bisa tersenyum lembut seraya membelai surai indah sang istri dengan mesra.

"Sudahlah chagi..Tidak usah marah begitu..." Ucap lembut Hangeng yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan halus Heechul."Ne, tapi kan tetap saja, anak setan itu menyebalkan sekali, setidaknya hilangkan sedikit saja ego tak penting itu! Tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku begitu kawatir dan teriris melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu! Aku ini ibunya" Heechul semakin memeluk erat sang suami dan menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada dada jantan sang suami.

"Baiklah! Besok kita bicara dengan KangTeuk, arra!" Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan setelah mendengarkan keputusan sang suami yang menurutnya sangat tepat.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, tepatnya di Miracle Cafe duduklah keempat sosok Namja yang kalau di pandang secara dekat raut wajah mereka begitu campur aduk.

"MWO!"

"Aish! Wokkie tidak usah berteriak!" Sungut Donghae seraya menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat guna menghindari penyakit ketulian yang disebabkan oleh teriakan Ryewook.

"Tenanglah Wokkie, lihat semua pengunjung jadi menatap heran ke arah kita kan.." Tambah Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik mengusap-ngusap kedua telinganya yang masih berdengung."Siapa suruh kalian bercerita seperti itu! Aku kan jadi syok!" Umpat Ryewook seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Benar, siapa yang tidak syok . Jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun juga gay seperti kita.." Balas Yesung seraya menatap penuh intimidasi ke arah duo ikan-monyet yang ada di hadapannya."Kalau tidak percaya ya sudah! Tadi aku mendengarnya dari bibirnya langsung! Iya kan chagi!" Seru Donghae seraya merangkul pundak sang kekasih possesive.

"Kalau memang benar...Siapa ya, Namja yang berhasil meluluhkan hati batu sang Magnae Evil itu.." Ucap Ryewook penasaran yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan singkat dari sang Namjachingu.

"Iya, aku juga penasaran chagi. Kira-kira seperti apa? Namja yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berganti orientasi seperti ini?" Yesung menatap Ryewook penuh dengan tanda tanya, sedangkan Ryewook sedang berusaha berpikir.

"Apa dia lebih cantik dari Sungmin Hyung!"

"Atau lebih imut!"

"Hmm! Lebih manis!"

Sejenak mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, setelah beberapa menit berpikir kedua manik mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain sebelum berteriak histeris hingga membuat sebagian pengunjung cafe itu tersedak karena kaget. Brak! "LEE SUNGMIN!" Setelah menggebrak meja mereka langsung kompak berdiri dan menyebutkan nama sosok Namja yang menurut mereka telah menjadi penyebab utama Kyuhyun mengganti orientasi seksualnya dengan semangat.

"Aku yakin kalau Namja itu adalah Sungmin Hyung.." Desis Eunhyuk seraya menatap kedua manik ketiga Namja yang berada dihadapannya dengan keyakinan seratus persen, melihat hal itu ketiga Namja yang berada di hadapan Eunhyuk kompak menganggukkan kepalanya serentak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Besok kita harus menyidang Kyuhyun! Ok!" Setelah mereka meyetujui sebuah rencana yang akan mereka gelar khusus untuk Namja Evil Sedunia itu, mereka pun bergegas menuju ke kasir guna membayar makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan lalu beranjak dari cafe itu menuju ke kediaman mereka masing-masing atau melanjutkan kencan mereka kembali.

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov

Tok...tok...tok...

"Sungmin-ah kau baik-baik saja kan nak..."

"Lee Sungmin buka pintunya jangan membuat Eomma khawatir sayang..."

Tok...tok...tok...

Bunyi suara pintu yang tengah diketuk sedari tadi serta suara lembut sosok yeoja paruh baya yang sangat aku cintai itu tengah memanggil-manggil namaku dengan penuh khawatir, membuatku semakin tidak tega saja. Bagaimana pun ialah sosok orang yang sangat aku cintai di dunia ini. Perlahan ku langkahkan kedua kakiku yang terasa sangat berat ini ke arah pintu kamarku guna membukanya.

Ceklek

Dapat kulihat Eomma sudah hampir menangis karena aku tidak cepat membuka pintu kamarku ini, aku yakin jika Eomma sangat takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku. Karena pasalnya tadi aku membanting keras pintu ini dan berteriak-teriak sendiri. Lamunanku seketika hancur ketika Eomma memelukku dengan erat! Dapat aku pastikan jika sekarang air mata Eomma telah tumpah mengenai piyama bagian depanku.

"Sssst...Eomma uljima, Aku baik-baik saja Eomma..." Ungkapku pelan seraya mengelus punggung sempit yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik di usianya ini. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau membanting pintu dan berteriak-teriak, hm..?" Eomma melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh intimidasi.

"Eomma dan Appa merasa terganggu ya?" Gumamku pelan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang membuat ku tidak nyaman sama sekali. Tapi seharusnya aku tahu siapa itu Eomma. Ia tidak akan teralihkan dengan topik pembiaraan manapun sebelum pokok permasalahannya selesai dan ini akan terjadi padaku malam ini juga.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Minnie.." Eomma menatap kedua manik foxyku dengan intens dan khawatir, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan tatapan Eomma. Ku putuskan untuk menundukkan kepalaku dalam, guna menetlalisir rasa gundah dan bersalahku terhadap Eomma karena aku telah membuat sosok yeoja yang sangat aku cintai ini mengkhawatirkanku.

"Eomma.."

"Jawab Eomma Lee Sungmin!" Perintah Eomma mutlak, akhirnya dengan berat hati aku mencoba menceritakan apa yang menjadi bebanku ini."I-ini semua karena Kyuhyun Eomma.." Setelah mengucapkan itu aku putuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya terhadap Eomma, tapi sebelumnya aku mengajak Eomma masuk ke kamarku dan duduk di bed pink bercover kelinci putih.

Sungmin Pov End

.

.

.

Normal Pov

Kangin memandang istri cantiknya dengan heran tat kala kedua manik tegasnya menatap wajah indah istrinya ini yang kelihatan sangat bahagia setelah keluar dari kamar putra manisnya. Kangin berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan sebelum niatnya tertelan kembali karena sang istri dengan cepat menyeruakan suaranya.

"Aku yakin kalau semua ini pasti akan terjadi.." Kata-kata tabu Leeteuk membuat Kangin semakin tidak mengerti."Apa maksudmu jagi?" Kangin merengkuh tubuh ramping sang istri dengan possesive dan dibawanya tubuh itu berbaring kembali di bed empuk mereka."Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta..." Jari-jemari lentik Leeteuk menari indah pada dada bidang sang suami gagahnya ini.

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya.." Ucap Kangin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap sang istri. Bibir tipisnya menegcup puncak kepala sang istri dengan lembut."Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Leeteuk mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat kedua manik tegas sang suami yang juga tengah memandangnya lembut.

"Besok kita bertemu dengan Hangeng dan Heechul.." Tegas Kangin yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman malaikat dari istrinya. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya sepasang suami istri ini tertidur dengan indahnya menuju ke alam buaian mimpi indah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Tampaklah sesosok Namja tampan yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah keempat Namja yang tengah memandang ke arahnya penuh imidasi. Seakan hilang dalam sekejap semua sikap evil nan semenang-menang itu saat ini. Namja tampan yang tak lain dan tak bukan ini ialah Cho Kyuhyun tengah merunduk gelisah, ia merasakan firasat buruk akan tatapan imidasi dari Hyung-hyungnya ini.

"Apakah benar jika Namja itu adalah Lee Sungmin...Musuhmu sendiri Kyu?" Kyuhyun seketika mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang Yesung lontarkan kepadanya. Kedua alis hitamnya mengerut bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba nama sosok Namja cantik itu mereka sebutkan? Memangnya apa yang telah sosok cantik itu lakukan padanya?.

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun di tanggapi dengan umpatan halus dari seorang Lee Donghae, seketika Kyuhyun menatap tajam Hyungnya ini. "Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan kalian? Memangnya ada apa aku dengan Sungmin...?" Keempat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas, saat indera pendengar mereka menangkap pertanyaan sok bingung dari sosok tampan yang saat ini tengah berada di tengah-tengah mereka ini.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya kan Kyu?" Pertanyaan Ryewook sukses membuat Kyuhyun menganga tidak percaya, apa maksud semua ini? Kira-kira seperti itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun sekarang terhadap Hyung-hyungnya ini. "Kalian aneh! Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin mencintainya! Aku ini stra_"

"Tak usah berdusta Kyu!" Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung terpotong dengan ucapan dingin Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu langsung menelan ludahnya kelu."Hyu~hyung! A-aku!"

"Lebih baik kau jujur Kyu, kalau kau tidak jujur, perasaan itu akan semakin menyakitimu.." Jujur Kyuhyun membenarkan perkataan Donghae. Ia memang sekarang merasakan sakitnya memendam perasaan terhadap orang yang dia cintai, tapi apa daya bukannya Sungmin sekarang begitu membencinya. Seketika Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya dengan erat seraya menghembuskan hela nafas frustasinya berkali-kali.

"Percuma Hyung! Semuanya sudah terlambat.." Ungkap Kyuhyun sendu, keempat Namja yang sedari tadi ada dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan iba.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Ryewook bertanya pelan terhadap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap lembut bahu Kyuhyun menenangkan."Dia, dia membenciku Hyung.." Gumam Kyuhyun parau, membuat Hungdeulnya semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung sekaligus iba melihat kerapuhan sosok evil dihadapannya ini. Namun, saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran mereka. Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun, bukankah itu sudah menjadi hal wajar karena pada kenyataannya mereka adalah sepasang musuh. Lalu, kenapa sosok ini serapuh itu?."Bukankah Sungmin memang sudah membencimu Kyu.." Akhirnya Yesung melontarkan pertanyaan yang mengganjal kepalanya sedari tadi ini. Sedang, Kyuhyun yang mendnegar pertanyaan bingung sahabatnya ini hanya mampu tersenyum miris."Ani! Ini lebih parah lagi Hyung. Kalian tak akan mengerti..." Ucap Kyuhyun frustasi. Tangan besarnya mengacak rambur caramel itu dengan brutal.

Menyisakan keempat sahabatnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan miris. Eunhyuk dengan perlahan memegang kedua bahu dongsaeng setannya ini dan menatap penuh keyakinan dan semangat ke dalam kedua manik obsidian tegas Kyuhyun yang sekarang berubah menjadi sendu ini. "Kyu...Yakinlah dengan hatimu, aku dan yang lain akan membantumu, jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya.." Seru Eunhyuk semangat yang langsung diangguki oleh ketiga Namja yang kini tengah menampilkan senyum penuh semangat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu benar Hyung...?" Gumam Kyuhyun seraya menatap haru pada Hyungdeulnya yang menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan anggukan kepala semangat."Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja Kyu, Bahkan sekarang aku sudah menemukan caranya.." Ucap Donghae mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat digenggam oleh Namjachingunya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata-kata semangat dari Hyung ikannya ini, dengan segera memeluk tubuh Donghae seraya tersenyum tampan.

"Hae, Memangnya apa rencanamu?" Tanya Yesung to the point setelah Kyuhyun dan Donghae selesai berpelukan, sedangkan Donghae merespon pertanyaan Yesung dengan smirk liciknya yang membuat Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryewook, dan Eunhyuk kekasihnya sendiri itu bergidik ngeri plus penasaran.

"Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.." Desis Donghae misterius seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan berjalan menjauhi taman itu meninggalkan ketiga Namja yang masih saling menatap satu sama lain penuh tanya.

.

.

.

Hahaha...Cambek! Bawa kolor KyuMin!

Kyu : Sayang, mana kolorku..?

Ming : Biasa, tuh dicuri Author Gila yg lagi senyum-senyum gaje..!

Kyu (ambil kolor, lemparkan author kedalam Sungai Han) Plakk...

Mian ya, cuman bawa Enemy! My Love saja. Untuk ROSE tenang, tetap akan kulanjutkan hingga akhir kok. So, silahkan ditugggu ya.

Untuk para READER YG SUDAH RIPPYUUUU...TERIMA KASIH YE...

Untuk para SILENT SIDERS...TERIMA KASIH karena telah mau berkunjung...

Sampai disini dulu ya...

Muach

Saranghae

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

* * *

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 05**

* * *

Kyuhyun POV

Bruk! Lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ku pegang, kini telah tersebar dimana-mana saat tubuhku ditubruk oleh seseorang. Ku tegakkan kepalaku yang semula menunduk, ingin rasanya aku mencaci-maki orang yang telah menghancurkan hariku yang nyatanya memang sudah hancur ini. Namun, saat itu juga ku urungkan niatku, saat ku telah mengetahui siapa sosok yang telah menubruk tubuhku hingga semua lembaran kertas tugasku berjatuhan. Dia! Tubuh itu, aroma itu, mata itu, bibir itu! Benar itu miliknya. Namja yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah sosoknya, sosok yang beberapa hari ini telah sukses mengacaukan hariku beserta moodku.

Sret! Dia pergi! Dia pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun setelah menubrukku! Kemana sosoknya yang dulu? Kemana suara cemprangnya? Kemana tatapan tajam nan lucunya? Kemana dengusan sebal dan gerutuan imutnya disaat dia berhadapan denganku? Kemana? Kemana semua sifatnya yang dulu? Kenapa sekarang kau berubah? Dimana sosok Lee Sungmin yang dulu? Kenapa kau menganggapku seperti tidak ada! Kenapa sekarang tatapanmu begitu dingin kepadaku? Kenapa wajah cantik nan imutmu begitu datar bila bertemu denganku! Tidak tahukah kalau aku begitu kacau setelah insiden malam itu.

Aku tahu kelakuanku malam itu begitu keterlaluan. Aku tahu, aku memang pecundang. Akan tetapi semua itu diluar kendaliku, Lee Sungmin. Aku mohon mengertilah, aku mohon menolehlah kepadaku, walau hanya sekali saja. Aku mohon. Aku sakit disini, andai aku bisa. Aku akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, aku akan mengejarmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Pada kenyataannya aku tidak bisa, aku begitu ! Aku memang sosok Namja yang lemah! Aku...aku minta maaf Lee Sungmin. Dengan cepat, ku ambil kertas-kertas yang tadi bertebaran dan ku masukkan secara acak kedalam map berwarna biru ini. Sungguh! Saat ini aku semakin kacau, pikiran serta hatiku bercabang tak tentu arah. _Shit! Kau membuatku gila!_ Geramku seraya mengacak surai cokelatku. Ku langkahkan kaki jenjangku dengan cepat menuju kelas yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Normal POV

Seperti biasa, kantin SJ University memang tidak pernah surut dari mahasiswi maupun mahasiswa yang sedang berbondong-bondong membeli minuman maupun makanan guna mengisi perut yang mulai keroncongan itu, apalagi sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat.

Di pojok kantin duduklah sesosok Namja cantik nan manis yang dengan tenang meneguk minumannya tanpa menghiraukan hiruk pikuk suasana kantin ini. Jemari-jemari lentiknya dengan lincah mengotak-atik gadget pinknya, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan semua kegiatanya, bahkan ia hampir saja tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri kala suara sosok Namja yang saat ini tengah berlari heboh ke arahnya ini melampau batas normal.

"Sungminnnn...Hyuuuungggg!" Teriak sosok Namja manis yang lebih kurus dan lebih tinggi darinya seraya berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh membuat Sungmin mendengus malas serta menggerutu kesal melihat tingkahnya yang diluar kendali seperti itu. Dan lebih yang membuatnya dongkol lagi, sosok Namja heboh itu dengan beraninya telah menghancurkan semua ketenangannya serta hampir membuatnya tersedak."Wae?" Tanya Sungmin singkat, Eunhyuk yang melihat Namja cantik itu kesal hanya bisa terkikik geli seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi kosong tepat di hadapan Sungmin.

"Hyung, sendirian saja..." Sungmin mengerutkan kening mulusnya saat mendengar pertanyaan aneh yang terlontar dari Namja bergummy smile itu. "Maksudmu...?" Sedang Eunhyuk yang melihat pancaran kebingungan dari sosok Namja cantik itu hanya mampu tersenyum misterius. "Come on Hyung, dunia pun tahu. Kalau kau tak pernah bisa sendiri bahkan setenang ini. Bukan seorang Lee Sungmin namanya, jika harinya tak ada cekcok barang sedetikpun dengan seorang Namja tampan yang bertempat tinggal disebelah Mansionmu persis, Hyung..." Sungmin yang mendengar ocehan Eunhyuk hanya bisa melakukan rolling eyes. Sungguh! Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa panas, saat indera pendengarnya menangkap kalimat tentang sosok itu.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie, kau merusak moodku tau..!" Dengus Sungmin gerah seraya menguk minumannya dengan rakus, sedang Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendesah berat melihat kelakuan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku hampir tidak pernah melihat kalian bertemu bahkan berdebat lagi..?" Tanya Eunhyuk pura-pura penasaran, karena pada pasalnya Eunhyuk sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi karena dia sudah mengintrogasi pihak tersangka, akan tetapi ia hanya ingin tahu apa reaksi Sungmin jika ia menanyakan hal ini kepadanya langsung. Dan ternyata memang benar, mereka berdua tengah dibelenggu oleh perasaan yang sudah sangat umum, namun sekali lagi. Ego berhasil mendominasi semua pergerakan mereka hingga membuat mereka bingung sendiri seperti ini. Ck! Lucu sekali.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu!" Sungut Sungmin kesal, tidakkah Eunhyuk mengerti jika Sungmin saat ini tengah panas, saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada insiden malam itu. Insiden yang seketika membuat hari-harinya kacau balau tak tentu arah. Insiden yang dengan beraninya telah mengacaukan hati beserta pikirannya, dan tak jarang pula tiap malam ia memimpikan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini sangat dibencinya. _Shit! Sial! _Geram Sungmin dalam hati. "Hyung, tidakkah kau merasa kalau perilaku Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini sepertinya sedikit janggal..." Celoteh Eunhyuk yang sekali lagi membuat Sungmin mengumpat-umpat gerah."Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku..?" Sentak Sungmin ketus. Sungguh! Ingin rasanya ia segera pergi dari tempat ini.

Sedang Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin tengah berusaha meredam rasa kesalnya dengan iseng ia semakin ingin memojokkan sosok cantik itu. Mungkin dengan cara ini ia bisa membuat sosok cantik itu mengakui perasaannya tanpa sadar. Dan hal itu akan membuat rencananya berjalan dengan lancar."Hyung, tidak merasakah kalau sikap dan tatapan Kyuhyun berubah drastis bila bertemu denganmu?" Celoteh Eunhyuk lagi, manik kelamnya menatap Sungmin penuh selidik saat sosok cantik itu kini hanya diam sambil memandangi minumannya dengan pandangan menerawang.

Sungmin membenarkan perkataan Eunhyuk barusan. Dia juga merasa kalau ada hal lain dari diri Kyuhyun disaat bertatapan maupun berhadapan dengannya. Tatapan matanya seperti tatapan pada waktu malam itu. Senyumannya pun beda! Biasanya Kyuhyun lebih suka menyeringai setan dari pada tersenyum lembut dan hangat bila berhadapan kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun berbeda? Sekarang ia lebih sering menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat, ia juga sering memergoki sosok tampan itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens dan dalam. Dimana sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan? Dimana sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang jail? Dan dimana sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang pertama kali ia kenal dulu? Sungguh, ia tak yakin jika sosok tampan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Senyum, tatapannya. _Ugh!_ Sungmin mengurut kening halusnya yang berdenyut nyeri kala ia memikirkan perubahan-perubahan yang terjadi pada musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun mulai jatuh cinta padamu Hyung.." Eunhyuk masih berceloteh ria. Namun, sepertinya celotehannya kali ini mampu membuat Sungmin kembali pada posisi awalnya, terbukti dari manik foxy yang melotot syok pada sosok Namja manis pemilik gummy smile tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Lee HyukJae? Kenapa kau berceloteh seperti itu..?" Geram Sungmin yang sama sekali tak membuat nyali Eunhyuk ciut satu mili pun, malahan Eunhyuk makin gencar menggoda Sungmin karena ia merasa Sungmin kini tengah menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Terbukti dari kedua pipi chubby mulusnya yang kini tengah merona samar. "Aku bicara fakta, Hyung..."

"Aku tidak perduli! Sudahlah jangan bicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu..!" Tapi sepertinya Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menuruti kemauan Sungmin, buktinya Eunhyuk masih saja mencoba memojokkan sosok cantik itu."Kenapa Hyung tidak mencoba untuk berteman dengan Kyuhyun, aku yakin setelah Hyung berteman dengan Kyuhyun, Hyung pasti sadar kalau sebenarnya Namja itu tengah menyembunyikan suatu perasaan khusus terhadapmu. Suatu perasaan khusus yang biasa disebut dengan cin_" Brak! Perkataan Eunhyuk seketika terpotong oleh suara gebrakan meja yang dpelopori oleh kedua tangan mungil Namja cantik yang kini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang mulai berhembus gusar, menahan marah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting! Tak bisakah kau mengerti Lee Hyuk Jae..!" Tegas sosok cantik itu dengan gigi yang saling bergemelutuk. Sret! Tap...tap...tap... ! Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan bergegas meninggalkan kantin dan Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah tersenyum misterius. Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan seraya mengumpat-umpat tak jelas hingga pada akhirnya ia menabrak sosok Namja tampan yang tengah serius menulis sesuatu di buku yang dipegangnya itu.

"Eh! Maaf aku tidak senga_" Belum usai bibir plum mungil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini manik foxynya terpaksa bertatapan langsung dengan manik obsidian tajam milik sosok tampan yang dengan lancangnya menyita perhatiannya beberapa hari ini serta membuat moodnya naik turun tak tentu arah. Tanpa banyak kata Sungmin langsung beranjak dan berniat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum pergelangan tangannya di cekal erat oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap tajam Namja tampan itu dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pergelangannya, tetapi Namja tampan itu dengan sigap langsung menyeret Sungmin menuju taman belakang kampus.

"Lepas!" Ketus Sungmin seraya menghentakkan tangannya kuat dan seketika tangan Kyuhyun lepas dari pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu membawaku kemari..?" Sungmin menatap kedua manik obsidian Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Grep! Dengan sekali hentak tubuh mungil Sungmin sukses berada dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun langsung memberontak guna melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan Namja tampan itu, namun semakin kuat Sungmin memberontak. Semakin erat pula pelukan yang diberikan sosok tampan itu hingga membuat Sungmin menyerah pada akhirnya. "Mianhae..." Satu kata! Ya, hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir tebal tersebut, karena selanjutnya Namja tampan itu melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil Sungmin dan meninggalkan Namja cantik itu tanpa kata.

Meninggalkan sosok cantik yang saat ini semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Apa maksudnya? Oh Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun...Kau membuatku gila..!" Sungmin mengacak surai blondenya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah Kyu! Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja..."

"Yeah...Kyu, kami semua akan membantumu.."

Donghae dan Yesung semakin dibuatnya bingung melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang makin hari makin terpuruk saja, sedangkan Ryewook dan Eunhyuk malah menatap Donghae tajam seperti meminta suatu pertanggungjawaban. Donghae yang melihat tatapan murka dari kedua uke ini pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah serta menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah-baiklah! Akan aku cetuskan rencana yang selama ini aku pikirkan..." Kyuhyun seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae setelah mendengar pernyataan Namja tampan itu barusan."Apa rencananya...?" Desak Yesung tidak sabaran."Sebentar summer time.." Ucap Donghae ambigu yang seketika membuat keempat Namja disana mengumpat-umpat tak jelas."Yak! Apa hubungannya dengan summer time!" Sungut Ryewook yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ucapan ambigu Donghae, sedang Yesung tengah mengelus punggung sempit Ryewook dengan lembut guna menenangkan Namja manisnya ini.

"Yak! Sabar sedikit, kenapa?" Sungut Donghae sebal, sedang Ryewook hanya menatap Donghae acuh. "Biasanya jika summer time tiba, kampus kita akan mengadakan camping. Kalian tahu maksudku kan..." Tanya Donghae semangat, sedang keempat Namja yang ditanyai seperti itu mulai berpikir serius.

"Jadi maksudmu waktu di camping nanti adalah rencananya?" Tebak Eunhyuk yang langsung di tanggapi dengan anggukan semangat dari Donghae. "Waaahhhh! Kekasihku hebat..." Bangga Donghae sambil memeluk erat sang kekasih, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam mulai mencerna perkataan Donghae yang menurut YeWook couple masih terlalu ambigu, beruntung Kyuhyun mempunyai otak yang jenius, jadi ia langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Namja ikan tersebut dan langsung menyimpulkannya.

"Jadi maksudmu! Aku harus memfaatkan waktu di camping nanti dengan sebaik-baiknya dan harus selalu bersamanya! Entah itu mencari kayu, memasak atau lainnya!" Simpul Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat duo ikan-monyet yang masih asyik berpelukan itu berteriak kegirangan."Betul..! Kau harus memfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya! Jangan sampai kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi...!" Cetus Yesung setelah ia mengerti apa maksud perkataan ambigu Donghae tadi yang langsung ditanggapi dengan seringaian Kyuhyun yang beberapa hari ini sempat menghilang.

"Tenang saja Hyung! Kali ini aku akan benar-benar serius! Lee Sungmin I Got You!" Seru Kyuhyun seraya meminum wine yang sedari tadi di pandangnya dengan sekali tenggak. Hal itu membuat keempat namja yang sedari tadi bersamanya di bar ini, mengusap tengkuk mereka karena merinding.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Disaat perjalananku pulang dari bar, tanpa sengaja kedua manik obsidianku menangkap siluet Namja cantik yang beberapa hari ini membuat hati dan pikiranku terasa kacau. Sedang apa dia disana? Malam sudah semakin larut, udara juga sudah semakin dingin! Ah! Sudahlah aku samperin saja!

Kyuhyun POV END

.

Normal POV

"Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan..?" Merasa ada seseorang yang telah mengusik kesendiriannya, Sungmin perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan alangkah terkejutnya disaat kedua manik foxynya menangkap siluet Namja tampan yang sedari tadi mengganggu fikirannya tepat berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak.." Ucap Sungmin ketus, Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada ketus dari suara lembut Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah seraya melepaskan jaketnya dan diselimutkan ke bahu mungil Sungmin. Sungmin yang terkejut dengan perlakukan Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan jaket itu dari bahunya.

"Biarkan saja begini. Angin malam sudah semakin dingin.." Tegas Kyuhyun, manik obsidan tajamnya menatap sosok cantik itu dengan lembut, sedang Sungmin yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan sosok tampan disampingnya ini, masih berusaha melepas jaket tersebut dari kedua bahunya."Tidak, terima kasih..!"

"Sudahlah pakailah. Kau mau aku menjadi Namja paling jahat di dunia ini karena membiarkanmu kedinginan..!" Tegas Kyuhyun seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin erat yang berusaha ingin melepaskan jaket tersebut dari bahunya.

"Bukankah kau memang jahat terhadapku! Kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang...?" Celetuk Sungmin polos membuat Kyuhyun terkikik pelan."Iya, kau benar. Maka dari itu ijinkan aku menjadi Namja baik sekarang.." Seru Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus, sedang Kyuhyun yang melihat senyuman tersebut hanya mampu diam mencoba menetlalisir jantungnya yang mulai berdetak di atas normal.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, kecanggungan kembali mendominasi suasana di sekitar mereka, akan tetapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama setelah suara bass merdu Kyuhyun mengalun dengan indah memecahkan kecanggungan sekaligus keheningan pada malam ini. Bersamaan dengan keindahan air mancur yang ada di Sungai Hang tersebut.

_Geudael saranghan manheun heunjeokdeureul ijen jiwoyagetjyo  
Geudae sajindo hamkke nanun  
Chatjando juindo eobsi nama itjyo_

Chueongmaneuron nae miryeonmaneuron  
Deoneun uimi eomneun modeun geotdeureul

Sondaemyeon nan nunmuri heulleoseo  
Barabol ttaemyeon mame meongi deureoseo  
Ijen gaseum sirin chueogeuro mudeoduryeo  
Geudae heunjeogeul nan jiujyo

_Sarang deo eobtjyo naege nameun georagon  
Geudaeui chueok ppun  
Banjjogeul irheo amu sseulmodo eobsi  
Nal mugeopgeman hal ppuninde_

Naui nunmuldo gin naui hansumdo  
Ijen amu soyongeomneun geol aljyo

Sonman daeeodo nan nunmuri heulleoseo  
Barabol ttaemyeon maeume meongi deureoseo  
Ijen gaseum sirin chueogeuro namgyeojil  
Geudae heunjeogi neomu manhaseo nan apeujyo

Kkok meonjicheoreom nae mam gotgose geu sarangi nama

Geudael saranghan geu heunjeogeul chiujyo  
Nae bang gadeukhan geudaeui hyanggikkajido  
Hajiman nae ane namainneun sarangeun  
Jiuryeo haedo modu beoriryeo haedo  
Geuge jal andoenabwayo  
Geudaega nae mame beeoseo

_(Kyuhyun_Love Dust)_

"Taukah kau Lee Sungmin, apa yang paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku.." Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan lagu yang menurut Sungmin sangat menyayat hati. Terbukti dari mimik Sungmin yang hampir menangis saat mendengar lantunan lagu tersebut. "Yaitu melihat orang yang aku sayangi sekaligus aku cintai tengah membenciku..." Lanjut Kyuhyun seraya menatap kedua manik foxy indak milik Sungmin dengan lembut, sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanda tanya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan, agar orang yang aku cintai itu tidak membenciku lagi! Rasanya sakit disini...!" Kyuhyun menyentuh dada kirinya dengan erat.

Terbesit rasa iba di kala kedua manik foxynya melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat terpuruk, tapi disisi lain hatinya begitu sakit karena mengetahui jika Kyuhyun sekarang telah jatuh cinta yang pastinya bukan dengan dirinya, karena yang ia tahu Kyuhyun itu Straight dan sampai matipun Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin bersamanya. Seketika hati Sungmin menertawakan pikiran bodohnya kala tanpa sengaja ia memikirkan hal yang sangat mustahil. Disaat ia masih larut dalam pikirannya, tiba-tiba kedua tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Manik foxynya menghujam obsidian tajam itu penuh tanya.

Kedua manik obsidian tajam milik Kyuhyun menatap dalam kedua manik foxy Sungmin, sesaat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang dengan anehnya keluar di saat yang tidak tepat. Sungmin yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya. Sebegitu menderitakah Kyuhyun? Seperti itulah kiranya pikiran Sungmin sekarang. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat guna menetlalisir rasa sakit nan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyusup kedalam relung hatinya.

"Aku mohon.. aku mohon Sungmin-ah. Jangan membenciku lagi..." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menegakkan kembali wajahnya menatap Sungmin intens."Kyu, ada apa denganmu..?" Tanya Sungmin bingung, sungguh! ia sekarang tengah dilanda kebingungan. Kalau memang Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah dengan orang yang dicintainya? Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyelesaikan dengan orang yang bersangkutan sana? Kenapa Kyuhyun malah memohon-mohon kepadanya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang dipikiran sosok tampan itu? Pikir Sungmin intens.

"Kalau kau ada masalah dengan orang yang kau cintai? Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan? Kenapa kau malah disini dan memohon-mohon kepadaku untuk tidak membencimu lagi. Aku bukanlah orang yang kau cintai itu Kyu..? jadi percuma kau memohon-mohon padaku seperti ini.." Sungut Sungmin tidak mengerti. Sedang, Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mengerti bahwa ternyata sosok cantik dihadapannya ini masih belum paham dengan apa yang dia maksud, dengan pelan ia menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau salah paham Lee Sungmin. Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan padamu, siapa sebenarnya sosok yang aku cintai itu..."

Cupp.

Manik foxy Sungmin membulat syok, saat secara tiba-tiba wajah tampan Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya dan mencium bibir plum mungilnya. Ingin rasanya ia segera menjauhkan wajah cantiknya, namun ternyata tangan besar Kyuhyun kini tengah menahan tengkuknya agar ia tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali. Sungmin hampir saja terlena dengan ciuman lembut yang diberikan Namja tampan itu, seperti kembali pada alam sadarnya. Seketika Sungmin mulai memberontak resah kala dirasanya semua ini salah. Ya! Ini semua salah, Kyuhyun telah mencintai sosok lain, lagipula ia dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang musuh yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Ya! Walau kini tak bisa ia pungkiri, jika ada suatu perasaan lain yang menyusup pada relung hatinya. Perasaan yang mampu mengacaukan semua pikiran serta hatinya. Perasaan yang mampu membuat jantungnya bertalu tak menentu serta darahnya berdesir hebat. Namun, semua ini salah. Sekali lagi ia tegaskan, perasaan ini salah.

Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin mulai tidak nyaman dengan semua perlakuannya ini, perlahan ia mulai menjauhkan wajah tampannya dari sosok cantik itu dan melepas tautan bibir mereka, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun murka. "Aku harap setelah kejadian malam ini, kau akan mengerti siapa orang yang aku cintai..." Tegas Kyuhyun lembut. Manik obsidian tajamnya menatap sosok cantik yang tengah menahan emosi itu dengan lembut. Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba jantung Sungmin berhenti berdetak seketika disaat indera pendengarnya menangkap kalimat Kyuhyun yang dirasanya sangat menohok relung hatinya. Perasaan Sungmin kini campur aduk, hatinya menghangat akan tetapi ia masih belum mengerti dengan ini semua. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, meninggalkan sosok tampan yang kini tengah memandang punggung sempitnya dengan sendu.

"Maaf...aku memang seorang pecundang, Lee Sungmin...maaf, sepertinya tindakanku kali ini menyakitimu lagi..."

.

.

.

Yaaakkk! Bunuh TBC!

Mengganggu banget sih! Tulisan TBC itu, ada yg bisa memusnahkan tulisan itu gak?# Plak, diguyur reader.

Ok! Ok! Hayyyy...Author labil datang lagiii...Yeayyyy...Tos dulu dong! #gubrak

Ok! Aku disini ingin mengumumkan suatu hal yg sangat penting...simak baik-baik ya! Ambil pulpen sama buku, klo perlu ambil handycame juga, eh! Ambil ponsel juga buat ngrekam, eh! Iya...ambil_#Doorr, ditembak reader.

Hehe...peace! arraseo! Readerdeul yang sangat aku cintai...mulai tnggal 2 Juni aku terpaksa hiatus dlu ya dari dunia FFn...dikarenakan pda tanggal tersebut aku tengah menjalani Ujian Kenaikan Kelas...So! aku harus fokus dulu dengan Ujianku kan...maka dari itu sebelum aku tinggal, aku akan update chap baru diseluruh cerita abalku ini...

So! Doakan aku ya...semoga Ujianku lancar dan aku mendapatkan nilai yg memuaskan...Yeay!

Baiklah! Sampai disni dulu ya Chuap-Chuapnya...jika selama ini aku ada salah kata kepada kalian...melalui chuap-chuapku atau dari seluruh cerita abalku ini...aku mohon maaf ya...kalau selama ini ceritaku tidak berkenan pada hati kalian semua...aku mohon maaf yaaaa...jika selama ini typo bertebaran...aku minta maaf ya...aku memang ratu typo! Hahaha...gubrak! klo selama ini alur ceritanya gaje sekaligus authornya juga gaje...aku minta maaf yaaa...klo selama ini para aktor berakting dengan tidak memuaskan dalam cerita abalku ini...aku minta maaf yaaa...biasa gaji mereka masih aku tahan...maka dari itu tak jarang mereka bertindak sesuka hati alias gaje...buahahahaha# gubrak/ dirajam reader.

Baiklah! Akhir kata...

TERIMA KASIH PADA SEMUA READERDEUL YANG SUDAH MAU RIPPYUUUU CERITA ABAL INI YAAAA...

Untuk SILENT READER...TERIMA KASIH TELAH BERKUNJUNG...

Terakhir!

RIIPPYUUUU...RRIIPPPYUUUU...RRRIIPPPPYYUUU...NEEEEE

See You The Next Chap!

Muach

Saranghae


	6. Chapter 6

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

* * *

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 6**

Normal POV

"_Aku harap setelah kejadian malam ini, kau akan mengerti siapa orang yang aku cintai..."_

Sungmin membolak-balik asal bukunya, karena pada dasarnya ia tidak benar-benar sedang membaca buku. Sedari tadi pikirannya selalu melayang pada kejadian malam itu, tepatnya di Sungai Han. Kalimat-kalimat yang telah diucapkan Kyuhyun seolah tidak mau menghilang barang sedikit saja dari pikirannya. Ditutupnya buku tebal tersebut dengan kasar lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya guna merebahkan tubuh mungilnya yang terasa remuk di atas ranjang king sizenya. Perlahan tapi pasti kedua manik foxy indah itu terpejam, maksud hati Sungmin ia ingin tidur sekarang juga. Mungkin dengan tidur semua bayangan tentang kejadian malam itu bisa hilang, akan tetapi disaat ia memejamkan manik foxynya. Bayangan wajah Kyuhyun semakin jelas dan merajalela di sekitar pikirannya. "Aaaarrrrgghh! Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku..?" Sungmin berteriak frustasi seraya menjambak surai lembut pirangnya.

Tok...tok...tok

"Sungminnie, kau didalam kan nak..?"

"Ne, Eomma.."

"Keluarlah sayang. Appa sudah menunggumu di meja makan..kita makan malam bersama.."

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sungmin bangkit dari ranjang empuknya dan keluar dari kamar serba pink tersebut menuju ke meja makan.

.

.

"Sungminnie...Apa masakannya tidak enak..?" Tanya Leeteuk cemas saat ia melihat sang putra tidak sedikitpun memakan masakannya. Ya, saat ini mereka tengah berada di meja makan dan sedari Sungmin duduk sampai acara makan dimulai, ia hanya sibuk mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa ada niat memakannya sedikitpun. Kangin yang melihat keluakuan aneh putranya ini sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak melayangkan pertanyaan kepada sang putra. Akan tetapi Kangin sepertinya harus menyimpan pertanyaannya itu terlebih dahulu, karena ucapan cemas istrinya kembali mengalun yang otomatis mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sungminnie...Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, chagi..?" Sungmin yang kembali mendengar suara cemas Eommanya dengan paksa ia memberikan senyuman manisnya serta menggenggam tangan halus Eommanya dengan lembut. "Minnie baik-baik saja Eomma. Tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Dan tentang masakan, Eomma yang nomor satu. Masakan Eomma tetap enak seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, malam ini Minnie sedang lelah Eomma, tugas kuliah banyak sekali akhir-akhir ini. Jadi, Minnie ijin ke kamar terlebih dulu, nde.." Leeteuk yang memang mendengarkan nada lelah dari putranya ini dengan berat hati menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Arraseo. Tapi tidak bisakah kau makan barang sedikit saja nak..." Sungmin kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. "Minnie sudah kenyang Eomma, tak usah khawatir..." Jawab Sungmin sebelum mencium pipi Eommanya serta memeluk tubuh kekar Appanya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke arah kamarnya. Meninggalkan dua sosok paruh baya yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan putra kita, yeobo?" Tanya Kangin terhadap istrinya setelah memastikan Sungmin sudah menghilang dari ruangan ini. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi firasatku mengatakan ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun" Sahut Leeteuk seraya membereskan piring-piring kotor yang berada di atas meja tersebut, sebelum maid datang dan menggantikannya. Tangan halusnya meraih gelas yang berada tepat disampingnya ini dan meneguknya pelan. "Kenapa kau langsung mengaitkan semua ini dengan Kyuhyun, Chagi?"

Kangin menatap istrinya heran. Pasalnya setiap Sungmin mempunyai masalah, atau merubah sikapnya sedikit saja pada mereka. Istri tercintanya ini selalu menuduh Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Memang benar, Kyuhyun adalah Namja terdekat putranya selain keempat temannya itu. Bahkan, Kyuhyun adalah musuh bebuyutan putranya. Namun, bisa saja bukan. Jika Sungmin tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini bukan karena Kyuhyun, melainkan tugas kuliah yang semakin sulit, mungkin. Leeteuk menghela nafas saat manik lembutnya menangkap sirat kebingungan dari sang suami. "Kangin-ah. Bukan maksudku untuk selalu menuduh Kyuhyun sebagai penyebabnya. Tapi, semenjak Sungmin mengenal Namja tampan tersebut ia sering seperti ini bukan. Aku mempunyai bukti Kangin-ah, buktinya adalah malam itu. Jangan bilang kau melupakannya.."

Kangin menepuk keningnya pelan. Benar, ternyata ia telah melupakan sebuah kenyataan yang di dapatnya dari sang istri malam itu. Sebuah kenyataan yang membuktikan jika putranya mulai mempunyai rasa dengan Kyuhyun. Sosok Namja tampan yang selama ini menjadi tetangganya sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya. "Akh! Hampir saja lupa. Kangin-ah, bukankah malam ini kita ada janji bertemu dengan Chullie dan Hangeng.." Leeteuk menepuk keningnya keras, seketika ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan piayama tidurnya. "Nde, dan aku rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan datang..."

Ting Tong! Tepat disaat Kangin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel Mansion mewah mereka berdering dan menampakkan dua sepasang suami-istri paruh baya yang masih terlihat menawan. Pastinya setelah maid membukakan pintu kokoh tersebut. Sepasang suami-istri tersebut tersenyum hangat saat mereka melihat Kangin dan Leeteuk berjalan ke arahnya. "Aigo...Chullie-ah, akhirnya kau datang juga.." Seru Leeteuk senang seraya memeluk yeoja cantik tersebut. "Pasti aku dan Hangeng akan datang Eonnie, apalagi ini menyangkut buah hati kita.."

"Kekeke...Kau benar" Timpal Leeteuk seraya menyuruh sepasang suami-istri itu untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa mewah yang terdapat di ruang tamu Mansion tersebut. Perbincangan diantara keempat sosok paruh baya itu akhirnya terjalin dengan akrab dan penuh kehangatan. Tak terelakan gelak tawa ikut mewarnai perbincangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Pagi masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00KST, namun suasana SJ University sudah dipenuhi oleh riuh yang memekakkan telinga. Disana, tepatnya pada papan pengumuman itu keributan bersumber. Mereka saling berteriak, mendorong bahkan menyenggol temannya guna dapat melihat pengumuman yang terlampir pada papan tersebut. Sungmin, sosok Namja cantik yang kini tengah asyik membaca buku tebal yang berada di tangan mungilnya itu, terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya saat dirasanya keributan yang terjadi semakin tak terelakan. Ia bahkan mengeryit tak suka, kala teriakan cemprang para yeoja-yeoja itu menyusup pada gendang telinganya. Ia tak suka keributan. Kepalanya akan terasa pecah jika dia tetap berada disini. Sungmin menutup bukunya dengan kasar seraya bangkit dari bangku yang semula didudukinya ini. Ia mengumpat kesal kala rencananya pagi ini gagal total. Pagi ini, ia berniat berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, karena untuk menikmati suasana kampus yang tenang dan damai. Namun, sepertinya niatnya harus hancur total hanya karena papan pengumuman tersebut. _Tsk! Sebenarnya mereka itu tidak pernah melihat papan pengumuman atau apa? Kampungan sekali._

Sungmin berniat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari sana, sebelum niatnya harus ia urungkan karena suara pekikan para yeoja tersebut.

"Apa! 2 hari lagi universitas ini akan mengadakan camping!"

"Hoooreeee! Akhirnya perayaan summer time tinggal 2 hari lagi!"

Tunggu! Camping? Perayaan Summer Time? 2 hari lagi?. Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya syok. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, menatap tak percaya papan pengumuman tersebut. Disaat itu juga ia ingin melangkah kesana, namun sekali lagi. Ia benci keributan atau kata lainnya keramaian. Bahkan ia ingat sewaktu di bandara, ia selalu memegang tangan Eommanya erat-erat. Entahlah, ia selalu merasa tak suka dengan kerumunan orang-orang itu, apalagi sampai mendempet tubuh mungilnya. Itu jelas akan membuatnya ketakutan. Jadi, ia putuskan tuk menunggu keributan tersebut berhenti. Sungmin menghela nafas lega, saat dirasa papan pengumuman tersebut mulai sepi. Perlahan ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada papan pengumuman tersebut. Tepat dihadapan papan itu, Sungmin membaca pengumuman tersebut dengan teliti.

PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN

2 HARI LAGI! TEPATNYA PADA TANGGAL 13-07-2014 SJ UNIVERSITY AKAN MENGADAKAN CAMPING SEKALIGUS PERAYAAN BESAR-BESARAN GUNA MENYAMBUT KEDATANGAN SUMMER TIME! DIHARAPKAN SEMUA MAHASISWI DAN MAHASISWA SJ UNIVERSITY IKUT SERTA! DEMIKIAN ATAS PEMBERITAHUAN KAMI! TERIMA KASIH!

Bibir plum lembutnya terkembang indah saat ia telah selesai membaca pengumuman tersebut. Tak heran jika semua penghuni kampus ini sangat berbahagia seperti itu. Karena pada dasarnya perayaan penyambutan Summer Time ini memang selalu berlangsung meriah. Apalagi pada bagian camping. Ia sangat menyukai camping. Karena bahagianya, tanpa sadar Sungmin melonjak gembira, tak menghiraukan sosok Namja tampan yang tepat berada dibelakang tubuh mungilnya dan menatapnya dengan geli. "Bahagia sekali.." Sungmin reflek menghentikan lompatannya saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara yang sangat familiar. Ia meneguk ludahnya gugup. Berusaha memasang ekspresi biasa saja sebelum membalikkan tubuh mungilnya. Manik foxynya sempat melebar kaget, namun cepat ia kembalikan pada posisi awalnya. Menatap datar sosok tampan itu.

"Urusanku.." Ucapnya datar. Ia berniat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan sosok tampan tersebut, sebelum pergelangan tangan mungilnya dicekal Namja tampan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir saat melihat pancaran benci dari sepasang foxy indah itu. "Kau begitu membenciku?" Ucap Kyuhyun datar, namun kalau di dengar lebih jeli lagi. Suara datar tersebut terpancar nada pedih didalamnya. Yang pastinya tidak akan diketahu Namja cantik ini. "Menurutmu. Bukankah hal sama juga terjadi padamu! Itu wajar bukan, mengingat kita adalah musuh..." Sungmin mengumpat pada hati. Saat dirasa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak perih saat melontarkan kalimat itu. Ada apa denganku?. Pertanyaan itulah yang saat ini berputar pada otaknya. "Kau masih belum mengerti, Lee Sungmin? Setelah apa yang sudah kita alami malam itu..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ku mengerti darimu Cho Kyuhyun. Terlebih malam itu, aku sudah melupakannya.." Kyuhyun hanya mampu menghela nafas perih, saat lagi-lagi Sungmin melontarkan kalimat yang sangat menghujam batinnya. Melihat Kyuhyun tertunduk diam, kesempatan itu dipergunakan Sungmin untuk melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggung sempitnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Ini. minumlah Kyu, tenangkan pikiranmu..." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir melihat botol minuman yang tengah disodorkan Donghae. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menatap sosok tampan tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Tapi, saat ini yang aku butuhkan hanya menyendiri..." Ucapnya dingin, sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya dengan iba. "Kyu...kami pasti akan membantumu. Percayalah, Sungmin juga mencintaimu..." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap danau buatan yang bertempat pada belakang halaman kampusnya ini dengan pandangan kosong. Tangan mngilnya menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering merasakan rasa ini, setelah berduel argumen dengan musuhnya itu? Bukankah, sudah hal wajar mereka selalu berduel. Namun, semua hal wajar itu seketika lenyap setelah kejadian malam itu. Jujur, saat kejadian malam itu tepatnya di Sungai Han. Dia merasa aneh saat berhadapan dengan Namja tampan itu. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar cepat, darahnya berdesir, pipinya pun merona. Ia bukanlah Namja bodoh yang tak mengetahui arti semua itu. Bahkan, ia sudah menceritakan semua ini pada Eommanya. Namun, memang jalan ini yang harus ia tempuh. Ia harus terpaksa membohongi hatinya saat berhadapan dengan Namja tampan itu. Biarlah ia merasa sakit, karena memang jalan ini lah yang harus ia lalui. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun mempunyai rasa padanya. Namun, dengan teganya ia melukai sosok tampan itu dengan sikapnya. Memang ini lah keputusannya. Ia tidak bisa terus begini, ia harus mengakhiri semua ini jika ia ingin tak selalu menyakiti hatinya serta hati sosok tampan itu.

"Maaf Kyu...semua ini aku lakukan demi kebaikan kita. Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu...maaf" Gumamnya pilu. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam seraya memejamkan kedua manik foxynya saat ia rasa cairan bening mulai meluncur satu persatu menyusuri pipinya.

Tap! Sungmin reflek mengerjab pelan saat telinganya mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat menghapus semua lelehan air mata itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia takut Namja tampan yang baru saja ia pikirkanlah yang mendekat itu. Namun, sepertinya kali ini Sungmin dapat menghela nafas lega saat manik foxynya menangkap siluet sosok Namja jangkung nan tampan yang ternyata bukan Kyuhyun. "Ada apa kau kemari Jungmo-ah?"

"Aku mencarimu Sungmin. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu..." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Manik foxynya menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan ramah. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung, saat dilihat Namja tampan ini tidak segera mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakannya. Malah sosok itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan tangan terkepal di setiap sisi tubuhnya. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Sungmin tak sabaran. Perlahan Jungmo kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Namja cantik tersebut dengan lembut. Tangan besarnya tiba-tiba meraih tangan mungil Sungmin, menghiraukan pekikan kaget dari sosok cantik itu.

"Rasakan detak jantungku.." Ucap Jungmo seraya meletakkan tangan mungil Sungmin ke dada sebelah kirinya. Sungmin semakin mengeryit tak mengerti dengan tingkah Namja dihadapannya ini. "Sangat cepat..." Ungkap Sungmin tak berbohong. Memang benar adanya, jantung Jungmo berdetak sangat cepat. Seperti seseorang yang baru selesai berlari atau melakukan hal berat apapun yang menguras energi. Jungmo tersenyum lembut mendengar ungkapan polos sosok cantik ini."Ini semua karenamu. Detak jantungku bisa berdetak secepat ini, bila aku bersamamu.." Jungmo meremas tangan mungil Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalau kau_" Sungmin sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya saat dirasa kalimat tersebut tak ingin menjadi kenyataan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan presepsi itu. Sungguh! Sungmin sangat khawatir saat ini. Sedang, Jungmo memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar guna menetlalisir detakan jantungnya yang semakin menggila, mau tidak mau dia harus menyatakan perasaannya sekarang juga.

"A-aku, Aku Mencintaimu.." Manik foxy Sungmin membulat penuh. Ternyata, dugaannya benar adanya. Sungmin segera menjauhkan tangan mungilnya dari dada bidang sosok tampan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ku mohon Jungmo-ah. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati seseorang lagi..." Gumam Sungmin frustasi. Sungguh! Saat ini kepalanya terasa pening, masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun belum usai. Mengapa harus ditambah lagi?. Jungmo menatap Sungmin dengan lembut, ia tahu sosok cantik dihadapannya ini sangatlah lembut. Sungmin bukan Namja yang suka menyakiti hati seseorang. Dia Namja yang baik. Dan Jungmo memakluminya. Walau, sakit tapi ia merasa lega karena sudah bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada sosok cantik ini. Kedua tangan besarnya memegang kedua bahu mungil Sungmin dan meremasnya lembut.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini semua kepadamu. Jangan pikirkan hal ini, aku baik-baik saja..." Sungmin menatap sosok tampan itu penuh sesal. Sedangkan, Jungmo hanya menimpali tatapan tersebut dengan senyum menenangkannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba memberi intruksi pada sosok cantik itu jika ia baik-baik saja. "Jungmo-ah...aku_"

"Ssssttt...tak apa. Aku lega sekarang. Hanya satu permintaanku, tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya. Jangan menjauhiku, anggap saja kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi. Jika itu mengganggumu..." Ucap Jungmo lembut. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut dengan erat. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang dimiliki Namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia tersenyum getir, cinta memang tak harus memiliki. Ya! Itu benar adanya, namun dia sudah cukup bahagia melihat Sungmin tersenyum cerah. Walaupun senyum cerah tersebut Sungmin dapatkan bukan darinya, melainkan dari sosok lain. Tapi tak apa. Ya, kebahagiaan Namja ini lah yang terutama untuknya. Biarlah, dia sakit. Memang pada kenyataannya, mungkin Namja ini tak tercipta untuknya.

.

.

.

"MWO! JUNGMO MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA KEPADA SUNGMIN HYUNG DI TAMAN BELAKANG!" Ryewook dan Eunhyuk berteriak heboh setelah mendegar berita tersebut dari Namjachingu mereka. Sedang Donghae dan Yesung yang melihat tingkah super Namjachingunya ini hanya mampu menghela nafas maklum. "Aish! Tidak bisakah kalian bersikap tenang, apa kalian ingin teriakan kalian itu mengganggu kenyamanan pengunjung kantin ini..." Sungut Donghae jengah. Namja tampan berwajah kekanakan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan gusar, sedang Yesung kembali menghela nafas maklum.

Eunhyuk dan Ryewook mendengus malas saat lagi-lagi Namja ikan tersebut mendengus ke arah mereka. Dengan perasaan dongkol, Eunhyuk meraih jus stoberinya dan ditegaknya dengan rakus. Ryewook yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu mengusap punggung sempit Eunhyuk dengan lembut. "Jadi, apa Sungmin Hyung menerima pernyataan Jungmo?" Tanya Ryewook penasaran. Tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi mengusap punggung sempit Eunhyuk itu, kini beralih pada bibir gelasnya. "Molla...tapi kemungkinan besar, Sungmin Hyung tidak akan merespon pernyataan Namja itu.."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Sungmin hyung tidak merespon pernyataan dari Jungmo.." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan intens, sedangkan yang ditatap tersenyum lembut seraya berujar. "Chagi, kau tahu bukan. Jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ada apa-apa. Jadi, mana mungkin Sungmin hyung akan menerima pernyataan Jungmo, jika hatinya saja sudah menjadi milik evil itu..." Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk mengerti, selang beberapa menit tidak ada perbincangan lagi diantara mereka, sebelum salah satu dari mereka berteriak histeris.

"2 hari lagi!" Ryewook berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya mengacungkan tangannya ke atas, Yesung yang melihat Namjachingunya seperti itu, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum maklum lagi. Ia memang berniat berdiam diri, tak mau ikut campur dengan apa yang tengah dibahs para sahabatnya ini.

"Ne 2 hari lagi!"

"Kita harus berhasil menyatukan mereka berdua!"

.

.

.

SUMMER TIME ( CAMPING )

Akhirnya hari yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh semua orang tanpa terkecuali datang juga. Ya! Mereka saat ini telah menuju ke daerah camping tempat pembukaan acara SUMMER TIME tersebut, sosok Namja cantik tengah asyik memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela bus yang saat ini tengah membawa mereka semua ke tempat camping, tanpa menghiraukan keributan yang lagi-lagi disebabkan teman-temannya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan melelahkan akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryewook langsung berhampuran keluar seraya merentangkan tangan mereka ke atas dan berteriak senang.

"Huuuaaaahhhh! Akhirnya sampai jumpa!" Sungmin dan Ryewook saling berpandangan sejenak saat indera pendengaran mereka menangkap salah satu kalimat Eunhyuk yang menurut mereka sangat tidak logis. Setelah beberapa menit berpandangan, Ryewook reflek menepuk kening halusnya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Sampai Juga Eunhyuk-ah...J-U-G-A. Bukan Jumpa..." Eunhyuk semula mengeryit bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia menyengir polos seraya mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah."Eh! Ryewook, kemana anak itu?" Tanya Sungmin pada Eunhyuk setelah menyadari Ryewook tidak lagi disampingnya. "Mollayo hyung! Seingatku tadi Ryewook berada_"

"Woy! Kenapa kalian masih disana? Cepat kemari. Bantu aku!" Teriak Ryewook menghentikan ucapan Eunhyuk. Melihat hal itu, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun bergegas menuju ke tempat Ryewook saat ini dan mengikuti apa yang tengah Namja mungil itu lakukan. Yaitu, membereskan sekaligus merapikan tempat tersebut. "Yah! Persediaaan kayu bakarnya habis, lalu bagaimana?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri seraya bergumam kesal. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada kelompoknya yang masih sibuk mengurusi ini itu."Di antara kalian, adakah yang bersedia mencari kayu bakar?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya memerhatikan kelompoknya satu persatu. Tepat saat manik sipitnya menghujam Donghae, Namjachingunya tersebut mulai memberikan intruksi dari gerakan kedua alisnya yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman misterius Eunhyuk.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada anggota kelompoknya dengan tatapan penuh siasat yang dengan mudah dibaca oleh anggota kelompok tersebut. "Aku tidak bisa! Aku harus mencari air!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa! Aku harus mengumpulkan dedaunan ini!"

"Aku harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya di dalam tenda.." Eunhyuk tersenyum menang dalam hati, kala mendengar semua penolakan anggota kelompoknya ini. Ia tak salah memilih anggota kelompok, mereka bisa diajak berkompromi."Aish! Lalu siapa yang akan mencari kayu bakar.." Eunhyuk mengacak rambut blondenya kasar, Donghae yang melihat Namjachingunya frustasi berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap lembut punggung sempit itu. Sungmin yang tidak tega dengan raut frustasi sahabatnya itu, berinisiatif menawarkan diri. "Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang mencari kayu bakarnya..." Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryewook dan Yesung yang mendengar kalimat tersebut langsung melonjak kegirangan dalam hati. Sepertinya rencana mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar. "Kau yakin, Hyung..?" Tanya Ryewook pura-pura khawatir.

Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya terlalu polos, berfikir jika Namja mungil tersebut benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Ia mengusap bahu mungil Ryewook dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan sosok mungil itu. "Tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja..."

"Tapi tetap saja Hyung, itu berbahaya. Begini saja, kau mencari kayu bakar dengan Kyuhyun. Arra.." Sungmin menghela nafasnya gusar, saat lagi-lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan Namja tampan itu. "Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja..tidak perlu_"

"Tak ada penolakan, Sungmin-ah. Kau akan ditemani Kyuhyun.." Yesung tersenyum menang saat Sungmin akhirnya tunduk dengan ucapannya. Ya! Walaupun Namja cantik itu kini tengah mengumpat-umpat ke arahnya. Namun, tak ia ambil pusing. Ini juga demi rencana yang sudah mereka susun selama ini. Sungmin mengacak surai blonde lembutnya dengan kasar. Menghela nafas sebelum menatap sejenak keempat sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan raut tanpa dosan itu. _Tsk! Menyebalkan!._

"Arraseo. Terserah kalian..." Sungutnya seraya pergi dari tempat itu dengan menghentakkan langkahnya. Tak ayal mereka yang tengah melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sungmin ini saling terpekik gemas. Sedang, Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap datar perdebatan tersebut, hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah. "Hey...Evil. Ini kesempatanmu, pergunakanlah dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ok!" Seru Donghae seraya merangkul tubuh gagah sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun menatap keempat sahabatnya ini dengan tulus, sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pelan mengekori langkah Namja cantik yang sudah berada di depan sana.

"Semoga rencana kita ini, berhasil..." Gumam Yesung yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan mantap ketiga Namja tersebut.

.

.

.

Selama menyusuri hutan tersebut tidak ada satu pun perbincangan diantara dua anak adam ini. Suasana diantara mereka terlihat sangat canggung. Bahkan Sungmin yang biasanya akan langsung mengeluarkan cercaannya saat bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya ini. Kini hanya diam membisu. Tangan mungilnya sedari tadi sibuk memunguti kayu-kayu kering tersebut. Tak berbeda jauh dengan sosok tampan yang sedari tadi di sampingnya ini. Kyuhyun yang juga biasanya akan langsung mengeluarkan rencana jahilnya saat bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya ini. Kini hanya diam seribu bahasa. Entah, mereka puntak tahu. Kemana tingkah heboh mereka dulu? Jika mereka tengah bersama seperti saat ini.

Sungmin berdesis lirih saat tak sadar jemarinya mengerat ranting kering kayu itu, hingga membuat setitik darah keluar dari pinggir jemari lentiknya. Tak ayal itu membuatnya merasa perih. Kyuhyun yang mendengar desisan lirih Sungmin berniat melirikkan obsidian tajamnya pada sosok cantik itu. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat obsidian tajamnya menangkap setitik darah pada jemari lentik tersebut. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak cepat. Niat hati, ingin segera menghampiri Namja cantik tersebut dan merengkuhnya, namun lagi-lagi ego berhasil mengentikannya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru. "Ini. lilitkanlah pada lukamu..." Ucapnya dingin disertai tatapan datar. Sungmin melirik sekilas sapu tangan tersebut dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun berdesis jengah. Ia segera berjongkok menyamankan posisinya tepat dihadapan sosok cantik tersebut. Tanpa kata, Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil itu menghiraukan pekikan penolakan dari Sungmin. Segera, dililitkannya sapu tangan berwarna biru itu pada jemari lentik Sungmin, menghalau darah yang akan keluar kembali dari sela jemari tersebut. Sungmin memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Setelah selesai, Sungmin menatap sekilas Namja tampan itu seraya bergumam "Terima kasih".

Disaat Sungmin akan kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, tiba-tiba manik foxynya menagkap binatang kesukaannya. "Hey...Kelinci..." Serunya girang. Dengan tidak sabaran, Sungmin menghempaskan semua kayu bakarnya pada tanah dan mulai berlari mengejar kelinci berwarna putih itu, menghiraukan tatapan khawatir Kyuhyun. "Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tempat itu berbahaya! Jangan berlarian seperti i_"

KRETEG...SRAGHH...

KYAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun reflek berlari ke arah yang di lalui Namja cantik tersebut, saat indera pendengarnya menangkap teriakan panik Sungmin. Sungguh! Saat ini ia merasa jantungnya tercabut paksa dari tubuhnya saat obsidian tajamnya menemukan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah diujung jurang dengan berpegangan pada akar pohon yang timbul itu. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah panik, dengan bodohnya menginjak tanah gembur yang berada tepat dihadapannya itu hingga ia ikut terperosok pada jurang tersebut."Shit! Bodohnya aku..!" Umpat Kyuhyun geram. "Kalau sudah begini bagaimana caraku menolong Sungmin?" Kedua manik obsidian tajamnya menatap Sungmin penuh rasa bersalah, ia merasa jika dirinya seperti pecundang, tidak bisa menjaga Namja cantik itu dan malah ia juga terjebak dengan kondisi yang terpuruk seperti ini.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja bukan?" Suara tenor Sungmin mengalun parau. Sungguh! Saat ini ia merasa jika maut telah di depan matanya. Ia sedikit menoleh kebelakang, tepat pada sosok Namja tampan yang saat ini juga tengah berpegangan dengan akar yang dipegangnya ini. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, seraya menatap Sungmin dengan raut khawatir. "Aku tak apa. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan..."

"Ne aku baik-baik saja. Tapi sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini..?" Kyuhyun menatap sosok cantik itu dengan pilu. Sungguh! Kenapa mereka harus terjebak pada situasi seperti ini? Dan kenapa dia tadi dengan bodohnya menginjak tanah gembur tersebut?. Ia bersumpah akan berusaha menyelamatkan Namja cantik ini, walau nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Ini semua salahnya, andai ia becus melindungi sosok cantik ini. Tidak mungkin hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Disaat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah begelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba suara asing tertangkap oleh indera pendengar mereka dan suara asing itu ternyata berasal dari akar yang tengah dipegang erat oleh mereka berdua.

KREK! SRRRSS!

"K-kyu... Akarnya?" Racau Sungmin kalut, karena pada dasarnya akar tersebut semakin keluar dari tanah dan itu menyebabkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak kebawah."Akarnya tidak mampu menahan kita berdua Sungmin-ah.." Seru Kyuhyun yang melihat akar itu semakin keluar dari tanah. Sedang Sungmin kini memejamkan kedua manik foxynya takut. Ia semakin menggenggam akar tersebut dengan erat, kala dirasa liquid bening mulai meluncur dari kedua manik foxynya yang tengah terpejam.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gumam Sungmin parau, Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin semakin merasa kalut hanya bisa memejamkan kedua manik obsdiannya guna memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. _"Ini semua salahku, jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab! Bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin mati! Karena aku begitu mencintainya! Akar ini tidak akan bertahan jika aku dan Sungmin masih berpegangan pada akar ini! Jadi kesimpulannya, aku akan melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari akar ini! Supaya akar ini tetap aman menancap di tanah dan Sungmin tidak akan jatuh ke bawah sana!"_ Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti setelah memikirkan keputusannya. Ia lalu menatap Sungmin dengan lembut seraya mengembangkan senyum menawannya.

"Aku akan melepaskan akar ini.." Gumam Kyuhyun pasti, membuat Sungmin seketika menggelengkan kepalanya panik. "JANGAN GILA CHO!" Teriaknya geram. Sungguh! Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sosok tampan dibawahnya ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan geram Sungmin hanya mengembangkan senyum menawannya."Salah satu diantara kita harus rela melepaskan tautan tangannya dari akar ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua foxynya penuh. "JANGAN MEMBUATKU GILA CHO! HENTIKAN SEMUA BUALAN_"

"Aku akan melepaskan tautan tanganku dari akar ini..." Potong Kyuhyun cepat, membuat Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seraya terisak keras. "Hiks...ku bunuh kau. Jika kau berani melakukan hal konyol itu..!"

"Aku tak perduli. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah keselamatanmu..."

"Persetan dengan keselamatanku! Ku mohon jangan melakukan hal itu Kyu..hiks..." Sungmin semakin menangis tergugu. Sungguh! Ia tak yakin setelah ini akan mampu hidup kembali atau tidak, jika Kyuhyun akan benar-benar menjalankan niat konyolnya ini. "Tidak. Aku harus melakukan hal itu. Akar ini tak mampu menahan beban kita berdua, Ming.."

"ANDWEE! MATI KAU CHO! KALAU KAU BERANI MELEPASKAN AKAR INI DARI TANGANMU!" Teriak kalut Sungmin sama sekali tak didengarnya. Perlahan, genggaman telapak tangan kanannya melonggar dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin menangis histeris. "Hiks! Jebal Kyu! Jangan!" Salah satu tangan mungil Sungmin menggenggam erat tanga besar Kyuhyun. Mungkin dengan begini sosok tampan ini membatalakan niatnya. Namun, apa yang dilakukan Namja tampan tersebut membuat Sungmin ingin langsung membunuhnya saja. Kyuhyun dengan lembut melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin dari tangannya, serta menampilkan senyuman indahnya."Saranghae Lee Sungmin. Jika suatu saat nanti aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.."

"ANDWE KYU! HIKS! ANDWE! JANGAN LEPASKAN! HIKS...CHO KYUHYUN DENGARKAN AKU...!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Bahkan Namja cantik itu berulang kali menggenggam tangan besar Kyuhyun. Namun, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menangkis tangan mungilnya."KYU! JANGAN! HIKS! AKU MOHON KYU!"

SRET

KRATAGH

GEDEBUGH

"KYUUUUU! HIKS! PABBOYA CHO KYUHYUN! KEMBALI KYUU! AKU MOHON KEMBALI! HIKS...HIKS...!"

.

.

.

TBC.

Aduh~~~pusingnya niatnya mau meluruskan masalah dengan memposting Announcement. Malah ada lagi yang Rippyu...tidak mengenakan hati. Katanya KMS labil lah..gini lah. KyuMin gak Real lah. Aih...sudahlah. whatever...yg terpenting buatku, KyuMin selalu real. Entahlah, terserah apa kata mereka. Yang terpenting niatku membuat FF. Dan menurutku FF KyuMin yg paling bagus. Terserah apa kata mereka, aku pusing. Kalau memang ingin berniat kayak gitu. Hadapi langsung aku. Mari kita pm-pm an..jangan seperti ini. ini bulan puasa loh. Jangan menguji kesabaran orang. Aku orangnya oke-oke aja kok, aku gak suka ngelabrak. Jadi, jangan sungkan. Hadapi aku secara langsung. Biar ngerti siapa itu KMS. Siapa itu KyuMin. Siapa itu aku. Biar lain kali, kalau mau bicara dipikir dulu. Bener deh! Mood ku hari ini kacau Readerdeul...mian ne...jika Chap ini Eror total. Sungguh! Aku minta maaf...

Dan lagi...yang sudah baca Announcement ku...aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Bukan maksudku untuk fanwar, atau malah menghina fandom lain. Aku orangnya cinta damai. Bener deh...aku posting kayak gitu, hanya ingin bilang saja. Jangan suka menjustis orang tanpa mengenalnya terlebih dahulu. Pertama aku lahir di dunia ini sampai umurku saat ini. gak ada loh orang yg bener-bener kenal ma aku ngataian aku munafik, pertama kali ini aku dikatain kayak gitu. Untungnya apa coba aku munafik, nambah dosa ia. Jadi, sekali lagi klo mau marah-marah langsung aja hadapi aku. Ntar, pasti gak jadi marah#plak. Ish...sudahlah sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya.

UNTUK PARA READERDEUL YANG SUDAH RIPPYUU DI CHAP-CHAP SEBELUMNYA AKU BERTERIMA KASIH SEKALI...

UNTUK SILENT READER TERIMA KASIH TELAH MAU BERKUNJUNG...

Terakhir...

RIPPYUU...NEEE WALAU AKU TAK YAKIN CHAP INI PANTAS UNTUK DI RIPPYU ATAU ENGGAK...

MUACH

SARANGHAE

SEE YOU THE NEXT CHAP


	7. Chapter 7

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 07**

Normal Pov

Sungmin memejamkan kedua manik foxynya erat, kala dirasa tubuh mungilnya terasa semakin lemah. Jantungnya berdetak nyeri saat ingatannya kembali pada tragedi mengenaskan yang baru saja ia alami beberapa menit yang lalu. Tragedi mengenaskan yang menyebabkan sosok tampan yang selama ini menjadi rivalnya jatuh ke dalam jurang tersebut demi menyelamatkan dirinya. "Hiks..." Isakan demi isakan kembali meluncur dari bibir plum indah itu. Tangan mungilnya yang semula menggenggam akar itu dengan erat kini perlahan mulai mengendor.

Ia tak perduli lagi dengan keselamatannya. Ia tak perduli dengan genggamannya. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi dengan itu semua. Hatinya sakit teramat sakit, melihat sosok namja tampan yang selama ini dibencinya malah mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya. Lalu, untuk apa dia hidup. Bukankah dia akan menjadi Namja yang sangat kejam di dunia ini, jika ia masih berhasil hidup. Sedangkan sosok tampan itu telah mati meninggalkannya. Sungmin mencoba menggenggam akar tersebut dengan erat sekali lagi. Kedua maniknya ia pejamkan. Digigitnya bibir plum merahnya, mencoba meredam isakannya yang semakin tak terkendali. Perlahan namun pasti, tangan mungil tersebut mulai melonggarkan genggamannya. Terus seperti itu hingga suara teriakan disusul dengan genggaman tangan menyentak niatnya.

"Sungmin hyung...kau baik-baik saja, bukan..." Tanya Donghae kalut. Untung saja, tadi ia sempat mengikuti dua namja ini. Sehingga, saat tanpa sengaja ia mendengar keributan dari arah sini. Ia langsung memanggil ketiga sahabatnya dan berlari kalut menuju tempat ini. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat manik kelam menawannya menangkap pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin ia bayangkan dan ia temui seumur hidupnya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Donghae langsung menuju ke arah jurang tersebut dan untungnya ia tepat waktu. Kalau terlambat sedikit saja, entah ia tak bisa membayangkannya. "Hyung...eratkan pegangan tanganmu, aku_OMMO! LEE SUNGMIN...!" Donghae seketika berteriak kalut saat dirasa genggaman tangan mungil tersebut semakin melonggar.

"Hyung...Sungmin hyung. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Hyung...jawab aku.." Ryewook mengacak surai lembutnya frustasi saat ucapannya sama sekali tak direspon oleh Hyung kesayangannya itu. Ryewook melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat dimana Donghae berjongkok saat ini. Ingin sekali ia turun ke bawah dan melihat langsung keadaan Namja cantik itu, namun niatnya harus terpaksa ia urungkan saat Namja tampan yang sangat dicintainya itu memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat.

"Tenang chagi...Sungmin baik-baik saja..." Yesung mengelus punggung sempit Namjachingunya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ryewook menenggelamkan wajah manisnya pada dada bidang tersebut saat isakannya mulai meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. "YAKKK...LEE SUNGMIN! KAU MAU MATI, HAH!" Eunhyuk seketika menghampiri Donghae saat Namja tampan tersebut berteriak histeris. Ia menepuk bahu Donghae pelan. "Hae-ah..." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae melirik sekilas Namjachingunya tersebut sebelum kedua tangan kekarnya menarik Namja mungil itu ke atas. Yesung dan Ryewook yang mendengar teriakan kalut Donghae, berniat menghampiri Namja tampan tersebut dan ikut membantu Namja tampan tersebut menarik Sungmin dari bawah sana.

Ryewook dan Eunhyuk langsung memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut saat mereka berhasil membawa Namja cantik itu ke atas. Yesung menepuk bahu tegap Donghae pelan, membuat Namja tampan itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa tadi kau berteriak seperti itu?" Donghae memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya sejenak seraya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan sendu. "Tadi, dia sama sekali tak menggenggam tanganku. Ia berniat melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku, bahkan tak segan-segan ia menampik tanganku. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia pikirkan? Apa ia ingin jatuh ke bawah sana..." Mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Perlahan Yesung menghampiri Namja cantik itu dan mengenggam tangan mungilnya dengan erat.

"Sungmin-ah..." Panggilnya lembut. Namun, sosok cantik itu tetap tak bergeming. Bahkan manik foxynya berpendar tak tentu arah. Jelas, hal itu membuat keempat sahabatnya khawatir akan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. "Hey...kau baik-baik saja bukan? Lee Sungmin..." Yesung menangkup kedua pipi chubby tersebut dan dihadapkannya ke arahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi manik foxy tersebut berpendar gelisah. Menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri. Bibir plumnya bergetar, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Sebut saja ia kini tengah meracau tak tentu, membuat Ryewook kembali meneteskan air matanya saat melihat kondisi mengawatirkan hyung kesayangannya ini.

Yesung yang merasa semakin tak mengerti dengan kondisi Namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Diguncangnya kedua bahu mungil yang tengah bergetar itu berkali-kali, hingga kini manik foxy yang kembali mengeluarkan liquid bening itu menatapnya kosong. "Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun..." Racaunya kalut. Kedua tangan mungilnya mencengkram jaket Namja tampan dihadapannya ini. "Hyung...Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" Donghae perlahan menghampiri Namja cantik itu dan mengenggam tangan mungilnya yang masih mencengkram jaket hitam yang saat ini dikenakan Namja tampan itu. Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan kalut, kini tangan mungilnya beralih menggenggam tangan kekar tersebut dan diguncangnya dengan kasar.

"Hiks...Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun dibawah. Hiks...dibawah...Kyuhyun. Hae...Kyuhyun...hiks..." Donghae seketika melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin dari tangannya dan berjalan dengan gusar menuju bibir jurang itu. "KYUHYUN...CHO KYUHYUN KAU DENGAR AKU KAN! HEY...MAGNAE EVIL..KAU MASIH HIDUP KAN. JANGAN BERCANDA...CHO KYUHYUN...CHO KYUHYUN...!" Donghae berteriak kalut. Tanpa disadarinya manik menawannya kini tengah mengeluarkan liquid bening. Sungguh! Hatinya saat ini tengah kacau. Ini tidak mungkin. Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka semua.

Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh gagah kekasihnya tersebut dengan erat kala tubuh itu semakin bergetar. Tangan halusnya menepuk pelan punggung lebar itu mencoba tuk menenangkannya. "Hae, jangan seperti ini. Bocah Evil itu pasti baik-baik saja. Ku mohon tenanglah...kasihan Sungmin Hyung, jika kita semua juga ikut kalut seperti ini..." Ucap Eunhyuk lembut. Jujur, sebenarnya saat ini ia juga tengah kalut. Bahkan, ia tak yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka tidak boleh seperti ini. Mereka harus bersikap tenang, ini juga demi kebaikan Namja cantik itu. Namja cantik tersebut lebih terpukul daripada mereka.

"Sungmin Hyung...hiks. Minnie Hyung bangun...Hyung..." Eunhyuk dan Donghae seketika menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin saat mereka mendengar teriakan Ryewook. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat sosok cantik itu kini tengah tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Ryewook. Dengan cekatan Yesung menggendong sosok cantik itu berniat membawanya kembali pada tempat yang lebih aman. Sedang 3 sosok Namja lainnya mengekor dibelakang dengan perasaan yang semakin campur aduk.

.

.

.

Sret! 3 Namja yang kini tengah berada dalam tenda itu, menoleh serempak ke arah seorang Namja tampan yang baru saja membuka penutup tenda tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. "Bagaimana Hyung?" Yesung menghela nafasnya sebentar saat menerima pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan tenang. "Pihak kepolisian masih berusaha mencari keberadaanya.." Jawabnya seraya melangkah mendekat ke arah sosok cantik yang masih terbaring lemah itu. Manik bulan sabitnya menatap sosok tersebut dengan sendu. "Bagaimana keadaannya..?"

"Minnie Hyung, baik-baik saja...dia hanya syok.." Ungkap Ryewook lirih, mencoba meredam getar suaranya. Tangan mungilnya dengan telaten meremas kain basah tersebut dan di tempelkannya pada dahi mulus sosok cantik itu. Setelah itu tangan mungilnya beralih mengenggam tangan mungil Namja cantik itu dengan erat. Manik madunya menatap lembut Namja cantik itu. "Cepatlah sadar Hyung...jangan membuat kami semua khawatir.." Yesung memeluk bahu mungil Namjanya saat dirasa sosok mungil tersebut akan kembali menangis. "Sudahlah...semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.."

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangan kekarnya dengan erat saat manik menawannya menatap pemandangan menyesakkan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam saat dirasa liquid bening kembali mengalir dari sela-sela maniknya. "Ini semua karenaku..." Eunhyuk yang semula menatap Sungmin, kini mengalihkan pandangannya saat pendengarannya mendengar suara lirih Namja tampannya. Namja manis itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Donghae saat dirasa Namja tampannya tersebut dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hae-ah. Kau_"

"INI SEMUA KARENAKU!" Eunhyuk seketika tersentak kaget. Saat tiba-tiba Donghae membentaknya. Namja manis tersebut semakin kalut, saat ia menatap manik menawan Namja tampannya itu kini telah berwarna merah disertai liquid bening yang terus mengalir. Eunhyuk berniat menenangkan kekasihnya, namun terpaksa ia urungkan saat perlahan Donghae berjalan mundur. Seolah-olah menghindarinya. "Hae.."

"Ini semua karenaku...ini semua karenaku. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak menjalankan rencana konyol itu. Ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun pasti masih ada disini bersama kita. Ini semua salahku..." Donghae mengacak surai legamnya dengan kasar. Ia semakin menunduk dalam, bahkan kepalan tangannya tak jarang memukul tubuhnya sendiri. Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Eunhyuk kalut. "Tidak Hae..hiks. ini bukan salahmu, jangan menyakiti diri sendiri seperti itu...hiks. Lee Donghae...!" Eunhyuk terisak. Namja manis tersebut berusaha memeluk tubuh gagah Donghae. Perasaannya semakin campur aduk saat Namja tampannya tetap meracau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak, Hyukkie...Ini semua salahku. Ini karenaku...andai saja_"

"LEE DONGHAE. CUKUP!" Bentak Yesung keras. Ryewook yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan pemandangan menyesakkan tersebut hanya mampu menggenggam tangan mungil Sungmin dengan erat serta terisak pelan. Yesung menghela nafasnya kasar. Habis sudah kesabarannya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Sedang, Donghae yang mendapat bentakan keras itu hanya mampu memerosotkan tubuh gagahnya masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya berada di dalam otakmu, hah? Mengapa kau menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu? Bukankah, semua juga tahu. Jika rencana ini semua ikut andil di dalamnya. Jangan membuat semuanya semakin kacau Lee Donghae. Seharusnya yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa dan berusaha mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dimana? Bukan, malah menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti itu.."

Tangan kekar Yesung meraih jaket hitam itu dan melemparkannya pada Donghae. "Kau ikut aku, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Sedang kalian berdua tetap berada disini.." Tegas Yesung. Ia dengan cepat meraih senter yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam ranselnya sebelum keluar dari tenda tersebut. Donghae menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum mengenakan jaket tersebut dan menegakkan tubuh gagahnya. Ia berniat keluar dari tenda tersebut sebelun seseorang mencekal pergelangan tangannya. "Hae...kau_"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir. Maaf atas sikap bodohku beberapa saat lalu.." Ucapnya lembut. Senyum hangat terpatri indah pada wajah tampannya. Tangan kekarnya mengelus pelan surai lembut Namja manisnya ini, sebelum mengecup kening halus tersebut dengan lembut. "Aku pergi. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Jangan pergi kemana-mana..!" Tegasnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari tenda tersebut menyusul Yesung yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya. "Hyung...semua pasti akan baik-baik saja..." Ucap Ryewook lembut. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, sebelum melangkah mendekat ke arah Ryewook dan duduk disamping Namja mungil tersebut. "Ya. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.." Ucapnya berusaha riang.

.

.

.

Kedua manik obsidian tajam tersebut mengerjab pelan. Jemari panjangnya mengurut keningnya perlahan saat dirasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Sesekali bibir penuhnya mengeluarkan desisan pelan saat rasa nyeri merajam seluruh bagian tubuhnya. "Akh...kenapa sakit sekali..?" Gumam sosok Namja itu. Ia berusaha bangun dari rebahannya. Namun, sialnya ia kembali terbaring di atas tanah tersebut. "Ahss...Sial! Dimana aku? Apakah aku sudah berada di surga? Namun, surga apa ini? Kenapa gelap sekali..?"

Ia menatap heran keadaan sekelilingnya. Obsidian tajamnya menyipit tajam, berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang menyebabkannya terdampar di tempat ini. Senyum tipis terpatri pada wajah tampannya saat ia berhasil mengingat kejadian tersebut. "Tak kusangka, aku sudah menyatakannya pada sosok cantik itu. Dan sialnya lagi, ternyata aku masih hidup. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku nanti saat bertemu dengannya..." Ia mengacak surai ikalnya kasar.

"CHO KYUHYUN...KAU DIMANA! CHO KYUHYUN KAU DENGAR AKU KAN! CHO KYUHYUN...!"

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas lega. Ternyata sahabat-sahabatnya benar-benar menyayanginya. Ia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti itu. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menjadi anak yang baik. Tapi, ini masih mungkin. Karena ia pun tak yakin jika ia akan berubah menjadi anak baik. Menjadi anak yang tidak lagi menjahili orang lain. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil dua sahabatnya itu. Tak dihiraukannya rasa nyeri yang merajam seluruh tubuhnya. "YESUNG HYUNG...DONGHAE HYUNG...AKU DISINI!"

Yesung, Donghae beserta pihak kepolisian segera berlari menuju sumber suara saat mereka mendengar suara teriakan itu. Dengan bantuan peralatan dari pihak kepolisian Donghae dan Yesung berhasil turun ke bawah guna melihat keadaan Magnae mereka. "Yakk...Magnae Tengik. Kau membuat kami khawatir saja..." Umpat Donghae sadis saat mereka telah berada dibawah. Sedang Kyuhyun yang mendapat umpatan tersebut hanya mampu mendengus sebal. "Ck. Tidak bisakah kalian langsung membawaku ke atas sana. Tak perlu mengumpatku..." Balas Kyuhyun sinis. Sepertinya ia harus mengubah niatnya menjadi anak baik, setelah melihat perlakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Arra...arra. Kau bisa berjalan sendiri..?" Tanya Yesung tenang. Kyuhyun susah payah bangkit dari rebahannya, sesekali ringisan pelan mendesis dari bibir penuhnya. "Ani. Badanku, remuk semua Hyung..." Perlahan Yesung mengalungkan lengan kekar Kyuhyun pada lehernya disusul dengan Donghae. Namja tampan tersebut ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yesung. Mereka berjalan dengan pelan mengikuti pihak kepolisian itu yang sudah mencarikan jalan yang lebih mudah untuk sampai diatas sana, tanpa memanjat tebing jurang itu.

.

.

.

"Yaish...pelan-pelan Hyung.." Umpat Kyuhyun saat kaki sebelah kirinya kembali berdenyut nyeri akibat perlakuan kasar sahabatnya itu. Mereka bertiga menghela nafas lega saat berhasil sampai pada tenda itu. Eunhyuk tersenyum senang saat melihat Kyuhyun berada diantara dua Namja tampan itu. Ia segera menyuruh dua Namja tersebut untuk membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam tenda. Kyuhyun duduk tepat disamping Namja cantik yang sampai saat ini masih tidak sadarkan diri. Jantungnya seketika berdetak kencang. Rasa khawatir tak dapat disembunyikannya. "Kenapa dengan Sungmin? Dia baik-baik saja kan.." Kyuhyun menatap tajam keempat sahabatnya. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut dengan erat. "Dia hanya pingsan, Kyu. Tak perlu panik seperti itu..." Ucap Ryewook tenang.

"Hanya! Kau bilang hanya. Pingsan kau bilang hanya! Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri seperti ini?" Bentak Kyuhyun kalut. Ia semakin menajamkan tatapannya. Seandainya tatapannya itu bisa membunuh, kemungkinan besar keempat sahabatnya tersebut sudah menggelepar tak bernyawa. "Sekitar 2 jam.." Ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Sungguh! Walalupun ia sudah lama berteman dengan Namja tampan itu, tapi nyalinya bisa langsung menciut saat melihat tatapan membunuh itu. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangan kekarnya saat mendengar jawaban lirih tersebut. Jantungnya semakin bergerumuh tak tenang. Emosinya seketika tersulut. Rasa panik mendominasi tubuhnya.

"2 Jam! Selama itu! Batas waktu seseorang yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri hanya 30 menit dan ini sampai 2 jam. Dan kalian sama sekali tidak membawanya ke dokter. Kalian bodoh atau apa, hah!" Sentak Kyuhyun kasar. Dengan kalut ia berusaha menggendong bridal Namja cantik tersebut. tak dihiraukannya rasa nyeri yang merajam seluruh tubuhnya. Empat Namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat kelakuan Magnaenya ini, hanya mampu menghela nafas maklum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Perlahan Yesung melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengambil alih Sungmin dari Namja tampan tersebut. Tak dihiraukannya umpatan yang dilayangkan sosok tampan tersebut.

"Shit! Yakk! Apa maksudmu Kim Joongwon?" Namja tampan yang dipanggil Kim Joongwon itu hanya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan saat sosok tampan itu membentaknya. "Tenanglah Kyu...Sungmin baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan sadar.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu? Sedangkan kalian tadi bilang. Jika selama 2 jam Sungmin sama sekali tidak sa_"

"Engghh..ahsss" Kyuhyun reflek menghentikan ucapannya saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara seseorang yang sangat familiar untuknya. Manik obsidian tajamnya beralih menatap Namja cantik tersebut. Dapat ia lihat, sosok cantik itu kini tengah mengerjabkan maniknya imut seraya mengurut kening halusnya pelan. "Ming.." Gumam Kyuhyun lembut. Perlahan Namja tampan tersebut berjalan ke arah sosok cantik itu dan mendudukkan dirinya, menghiraukan empat sahabatnya yang kini tengah melakukan rolling eyes melihat tingkahnya tersebut.

Sungmin yang semula sibuk mengurut keningnya, seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Perlahan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan alangkah terkejutnya saat manik foxynya menangkap siluet Namja tampan yang beberapa saat lalu mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya. Ia semakin menatap Namja tampan tersebut dengan intens mencoba membuktikan jika apa yang tengah ditatapnya ini bukan halusinasi semata.

Tangan mungilnya perlahan telulur ke depan. Mengelus pipi pucat tersebut dengan pelan. "Kyu.." Lirihnya bergetar. Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat merespon lirihan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Tangan kekarnya menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut. "Ya...ini aku.." Reflek Sungmin langsung memeluk tubuh gagah itu dengan erat. Liquid bening kembali mengalir dari sela manik foxynya. Rasa lega sekaligus bahagia perlahan melingkupi hatinya. Ternyata yang ditakutkan beberapa saat yang lalu tidak menjadi kenyataan. Ternyata Tuhan masih mau mendengarkan doanya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gagah itu, sebelum manik foxynya tiba-tiba membulat resah. _Tidak. Ini salah. Ya! Ini salah!_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Sungmin segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh gagah itu, menghiraukan tatapan heran yang dilayangkan sepasang manik obsidian tersebut. Jemari lentiknya dengan kasar mengusap lelehan liquid bening itu, sebelum menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan datar. "Syukurlah kau selamat..." Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Ia perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, menghiraukan denyut nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya karena gerakannya tersebut. "Lain kali jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu..." Ucapnya dingin. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan keluar dari tenda itu, menghiraukan 5 Namja yang menatapnya tak percaya. "Terima kasih.." Desisnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari tenda tersebut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan obsidian tajamnya saat ucapan tersebut menyakiti relung hatinya. Baru saja ia merasa bahagia, karena ternyata sosok cantik yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya itu kini mengawatirkan keadaannya. Tapi apa ini, sedetik berikutnya Namja cantik itu menghempaskannya ke jurang neraka. Membuat hatinya kembali teriris. Tidak puaskah selama ini sosok cantik itu selalu menyakitinya. Tidak bisakah, kali ini saja Kyuhyun sedikit berharap. Berharap Namja cantik tersebut sedikit membuka hatinya untuknya. Sedikit bersikap baik padanya. Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya tak mengerti. Ia menatap sahabat evilnya itu dengan pandangan prihatin. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera keluar dari tenda tersebut. Berniat menyusul Namja cantik yang beberapa menit lalu meninggalkan tenda ini.

Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan pelan. Ia menggigit bibir plumnya kuat, mencoba menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan terlontar dari bibir manis itu. Liquid bening perlahan kembali meluncur membasahi pipi gembulnya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah basah. Tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Sungguh! Bukan maksdunya berbicara seperti itu, ia tahu ucapannya barusan pasti sangat menyakiti sosok tampan itu. Ia tahu, tak seharusnya ia berbicara sekasar itu pada sosok yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Bukan maksudnya seperti itu. Jujur, ia juga sakit disini. Sakit karena harus selalu berpura-pura bersikap dingin pada sosok tampan itu. Sakit karena harus berpura-pura menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam.

Sakit karena harus selalu menyakiti sosok tampan itu. Ia bukan Namja bodoh. Ia tahu, jika dirinya juga menyimpan perasaan pada Namja tampan itu. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Sekali lagi ia tidak bisa. Ingin rasanya ia berlari dan memeluk erat tubuh Namja tampan itu lalu mengucapkan jika ia juga sangat mencintai Namja tampan tersebut. Tapi, sekali lagi ia terpaksa mengubur dalam-dalam niatannya. Ini semua salah dan ia harus segera menghapus perasaan tersebut dari Namja tampan itu. Ia tidak ingin perasaan salah ini semakin dalam menyusup pada relung hati Namja tampan itu. Ia tidak ingin sosok tersebut semakin tersakiti karenanya. Itulah sebabnya ia selama ini bersikap seperti ini. Ia lebih baik melihat Namja tampan itu membencinya, daripada selalu tersakiti karenanya.

"LEE SUNGMIN..!" Namja cantik itu menghentikan langkah pelannya. Ia memejamkan manik foxynya sejenak saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara teriakan dari arah belakangnya. Itu sahabatnya. Ia yakin, saat ini para sahabatnya tengah marah padanya karena sikap buruknya beberapa saat lalu. Ia memaklumi hal itu. Jika ia berada di pihak mereka, ia pasti juga akan sangat marah. Mana ada sosok sahabat yang rela jika sahabatnya sendiri disakiti seperti itu. Jemari lentiknya menghapus lelehan liquid bening itu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sahabatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padamu, eoh? Kenapa kau melontarkan kalimat itu pada Kyuhyun? Dimana hati nuranimu?" Geram Eunhyuk. Sungguh! Saat ini ia sangat marah. Donghae merangkul bahunya dan mengelusnya dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimanapun juga Namja di depan mereka itu adalah sahabat mereka sendiri. Sungmin melangkah pelan ke arah sahabatnya dan menatap mereka dengan datar. Ia tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali melontarkan suara dinginnya. "Lalu, kalimat apa yang seharusnya aku lontarkan? Bukankah aku juga sudah berterima kasih padanya. Tidakkah itu cukup.."

"Setidaknya kau tidak melontarkan kalimat itu, Hyung. Seharusnya kau memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun..." Ucap Ryewook lembut. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada Hyung kesayangannya ini. Ini bukan Sungmin, ia tahu itu. Namja cantik ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka. Itu semua terlihat jelas pada manik foxy indahnya, bagaimanapun juga sosok Lee Sungmin tidak akan pernah berhasil menyimpan suatu kebohongan. Namja cantik ini sangatlah polos. "Setidaknya aku mengatakan hal yang benar. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot berakting seperti itu. Karena apa? Itu hanya akan membuang energinya percuma. Sampai kapanpun, statusnya tidak akan pernah berubah dari hatiku..." Tegasnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya yang kini tengah melongo syok.

Ryewook langsung memeluk kekasihnya seraya menangis pilu. "Hiks...ini bukan sifatnya Hyung. Hiks...Sungmin Hyung bukan Namja yang seperti itu...hiks.."

"Nde...aku tahu. Tenanglah..." Gumam Yesung lembut seraya menepuk punggung sempit itu pelan. Ia memang tahu, saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut. manik foxy indah itu tidak benar-benar menyiratkan suatu kebencian. Jika ditelisik lebih dalam lagi, kesedihan sekaligus terpaksa terpancar jelas dari sana. Ada suatu hal yang ditutupi Namja cantik itu dari mereka. Eunhyuk mengacak surainya kasar. _Kenapa bisa seperti ini_? Teriaknya dalam hati. Ia menatap Donghae putus asa dan dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari sosok tampan itu. "Lebih baik untuk saat ini, biarkan mereka sendiri.." Ucap Donghae yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari ketiga Namja tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?" Sekali lagi Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara. Dapat ia lihat, sosok Namja tampan kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Sungmin menghela nafasnya sebentar, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi dari tempat itu. Berniat tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. "Jika karena aku adalah musuhmu. Tapi, bukankah selama ini aku menjahilimu dalam konteks yang wajar..."

"Ini bukan masalah menjahili atau apapun itu..." Ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia tetap menatap objek didepannya, sama sekali tidak menatap Namja tampan tersebut. "Lalu, apa masalahnya sehingga kau membenciku seperti ini?" Geram Kyuhyun jengah. Sungguh! Ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. "Tidak sekarang. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti.." Sungmin menoleh ke arah Namja tampan itu dan menatapnya dalam. Sedang kini Kyuhyun tengah terkekeh sinis. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh gagahnya membelakangi sosok cantik itu. Ia akan semakin sakit, jika tetap menatap Namja cantik tersebut. Ia tak mengerti, apa maksud Namja cantik itu? Suatu saat nanti ia akan mengerti tentang apa?. Sungguh! Kini kepalanya tengah berdenyut nyeri. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekeras mungkin mengeluarkan semua beban hatinya ini.

Tanpa disadarinya kini Namja cantik tersebut telah berada tepat disampingnya beserta kotak obat yang terletak dipangkuan sosok cantik itu. Kyuhyun tetap menatap objek didepannya itu dengan datar, tak diperdulikan sosok cantik disampingnya ini. Ia mengeryit bingung saat melihat sosok cantik itu dengan telaten mengobati luka-lukanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya dingin. "Mengobati luka-lukamu. Jika, ini tidak segera diobati nanti akan infeksi.." Ucap Sungmin acuh. Menghiraukan sosok tampan yang kini tengah menghela nafas jengah. "Apa perdulimu?" Ungkapnya singkat. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua perilaku Namja cantik ini. Sungmin tak menjawab ucapan ketus tersebut. Ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mengobati luka-luka tersebut.

Disaat jemari lentik itu akan mengobati wajah tampan Kyuhyun, dengan cekatan sosok tampan itu menggenggam tangan mungilnya dan menatap foxynya dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau perduli padaku? Bukankah kau sangat membenciku?" Desis Kyuhyun tajam. Sedang Namja cantik itu kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin jengah. "Jawab aku Lee Sungmin..!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Sungmin perlahan menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap Namja tampan itu dengan datar. Dan tatapan tersebut lagi-lagi membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak nyeri. "Setidaknya aku masih mempunyai hati nurani, untuk mengobatimu..." Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mendorong kasar tubuh mungil itu pada tanah. Kedua tangan mungil tersebut dicengkeramnya dengan erat, menghiraukan pekikan Sungmin dan berontakan Namja cantik itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku! Lepas...Chommppffttt" Teriakan Sungmin seketika terbungkam saat bibir plumnya dengan kasar dilumat Namja tampan yang tengah menindihnya ini. Ia memejamkan manik foxynya pasrah saat lumatan panas tersebut sama sekali tidak ada kelembutannya. Bahkan rasa anyir mulai menyebar, sepertinya bibir plumnya kini tengah terluka. Ia tahu, sosok tampan ini tengah marah padanya. Hal tersebut terlihat jelas pada lumatan Namja tampan ini. Ia mengerang keras saat nafasnya terasa memendek. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dan menatap Namja cantik yang tengah terengah dibawahanya ini dengan tajam. Senyum miring tercetak jelas pada wajah tampannya. "Kau munafik Lee Sungmin..! Kau Namja munafik..! Aku tahu kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.." Desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Jemari panjangnya mengusap pelan bibir manis tersebut. Tatapan sosok tampan itu semakin berkilat berbahaya, bahkan senyum miring yang sedari tadi terulas pada wajah tampannya itu kini semakin lebar. Tak dipungkiri tiba-tiba nyali Sungmin mendadak menciut melihat raut menyeramkan yang selama ini belum pernah dilihatnya dari sosok tampan ini. Cengkramannya pada tangan mungil itu semakin erat. Wajah tampannya perlahan kembali mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Meniup pelan bibir plum merah itu sebelum berbisik pelan. "Jika cara pelan tak bisa membuka hatimu. Maka terpaksa aku harus melakukan cara ini. Dengan begitu, kau tak akan bisa menghindar lagi dariku. Karena kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Maaf..."

Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya resah, saat desisan tajam Kyuhyun membuat bulu romanya berdiri. Tak dipungkiri kini perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Ia akan mengeluarkan kembali protesannya, namun terpaksa harus ia urungkan kembali saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meraup bibir plumnya dan dilumatnya penuh gairah. Sungmin perlahan terlena dalam pagutan penuh gairah itu. Jujur, ciuman Namja tampan ini sangat memabukkan. Ia akan membalas pagutan panas tersebut sebelum batinnya berteriak menyadarkannya. _Tidak! Ini semua salah! Ini tidak benar! Ini tidak benar Lee Sungmin!_ Teriak batinnya. Dengan susah payah Sungmin menggerakkan tangan mungilnya, mencoba terlepas dari cengkraman Kyuhyun. Hingga pada akhirnya. Plak! Tangan mungil tersebut berhasil terlepas dan menampar pipi pucat Namja tampan itu dengan keras.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan. Tangan kekarnya perlahan mengusap pipi pucatnya yang terasa panas. Sungmin terengah-engah, dengan kasar didorongnya tubuh gagah itu dari tubuhnya hingga kini ia berhasil terlepas dari kungkungan Namja tampan tersebut. Manik foxynya perlahan kembali mengeluarkan liquid bening. Entah itu tangis kecewa, kesedihan atau apa. Yang pasti saat ini perasaannya campur aduk. "Kau Gila Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menjadi milikmu! Ingat itu!" Teriak Sungmin kalut sebelum berlari menjauhi Namja tampan itu yang kini tengah menatap kosong objek didepannya. Obsidian tajam itu perlahan terpejam, membiarkan liquid bening kembali meluncur dari sela-selanya. Ia tersenyum sinis. Mengejek dirinya sendiri. Mungkin memang benar, mereka ditakdirkan tidak untuk bersama. _Apakah hanya sampai disini rasa cintaku untukmu Lee Sungmin? Apakah ini saatnya aku berhenti?_

.

.

.

Tbc! Yeay! TBC Horeeee...#DitendangReader

Ok! Akhirnya aku kambek lagi Readerduel tercinta...

Maaf atas kemolorannya ne...biasa bulan puasa khayalanku jadi tidak bisa losss...Kalau aku loskan takut batal. Huft...

Jadi inilah hasilnya...maaf jika mengecewakan ne...dan untuk readerdeul yang menunggu di FFn maaf ne. Aku belum bisa mempublishnya disana. FFn masih eror...Huweee...cobaan!

Doakan FFn ku enggak eror lagi ya, supaya aku bisa publish lagi disana. Supaya mereka tidak berpikiran kalau aku sedang hiatus dan dengan teganya menelantarkan FF-FFku yang masih pada menggantung itu..

Dan untuk Readerdeul di FFn yang tahu akun Fbku...jangan sungkan tuk menyebarkan ke reader yang lain ya...soalnya selama FFn eror aku publish di note FB. Jadi silahkan Add akun Fbku ne...pasti aku konfirm.

Baiklah...sampai disini dulu...

Jangan lupan coment ne...

**P.S : The Next FF (ROSE) Coming Soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**P.S : Italic Bold untuk Flashback. Tulisan (Slap) sebagai tanda masuknya cerita ke Flashback. **

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 08**

Normal Pov

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap pemandangan itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut. Senyum tipis terukir pada wajah tampannya, kala ingatannya kembali pada kejadian-kejadian yang tidak bisa ia lupakan di tempat ini. Kejadian-kejadian yang menyakiti hatinya serta kejadian-kejadian yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya. Kalau saja saat itu ia bisa memilih. Ia akan memilih mati saat dirinya terjatuh dari jurang. Itu lebih baik. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Hutan itu, menjadi saksi bisu atas semua kejadian-kejadian itu. Dan kini ia harus segera meninggalkannya dan kembali. Iya, saat ini memang semua mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi dari SJ University akan segera pulang dan kembali pada rumahnya masing-masing. Kembali pada kegiatan mereka yang sesungguhnya. Kembali pada hari-hari sibuk dan penuh tugas.

"Minnie Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepatlah masuk dan duduklah. Busnya akan segera berangkat.." Kyuhyun memejamkan manik obsidian tajamnya saat telinganya mendengar nama seseorang yang paling berpengaruh dalam mengacaukan hati beserta pikirannya ini. Tangan kekarnya meraih earphone warna hitam itu dan segera dikenakannya. Menyetel musik sekeras mungkin. Berharap musik tersebut dapat menenangkan hatinya yang kembali kacau.

Sungmin meremas tas ranselnya. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir plumnya sebelum melangkah pelan memasuki bus itu. Tak bisa ia pungkiri jika hatinya saat ini tengah kacau. Ia tak perduli lagi dengan keadaan matanya yang membengkak. Karena semalam hanya ia habiskan dengan menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya. Menangisi takdirnya dan menangisi pertemuannya dengan sosok tampan itu. Sosok tampan bernama Kyuhyun yang menjadi penyebab utama kacaunya hati beserta pikirannya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di pintu bus itu. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Menatap sekali lagi hutan itu. Hutan yang menjadi saksi bisu rumitnya hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Hutan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kerapuhan dirinya. Hutan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas kemunafikan serta kebodohannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan saat dirasa liquid bening akan kembali meluncur dari manik foxynya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

_Oh Tuhan!_ Desahnya dalam hati seraya memejamkan manik foxynya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada keempat sahabatnya itu. "Apa kalian sengaja melakukan ini, hm?" Tanyanya pasrah. Sungmin kembali mengambil nafas sebelum dihembuskannya secara kasar. "Semua kursi sudah penuh.."

__dan yang tersisa hanya kursi tempat Kyuhyun duduk saat ini"_ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Ia sungguh frustasi saat manik foxynya sama sekali tak menemukan kursi kosong di dalam bus itu selain tempat disamping Kyuhyun. Oh sungguh! Dirinya saat ini tengah kacau, tak tahukah mereka tentang itu. Ryewook yang melihat keadaan tak baik-baik saja dari hyung tersayangnya itu berniat bangkit dari duduknya guna menenangkan sosok cantik itu. Namun, niatnya harus ia urungkan saat tangan mungil Sungmin terangkat, memberi gestur melarang. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kepedulian kalian. Aku akan duduk disampingnya.." Sindir Sungmin dingin sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh sesal.

"Maaf, jika kehadiranku mengganggu. Tak ada kursi lain yang kosong selain disini.." Ucap Sungmin saat maniknya menangkap siluet sosok tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Mendengar kalimat itu, Kyuhyun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri. "Juno-ah. Letakkan ranselmu di bawah dan bergeserlah.." Juno seketika tergagap bingung saat mendengar kalimat sarat akan perintah yang terlontar dari sosok tampan itu. Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah pelan ke arah kursi Juno. Tepat disamping Sungmin, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Dengan begini, kau bisa duduk dengan nyaman.." Ucapnya pelan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada pemuda cantik itu.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyusup pada relung hatinya. "Mianhae.." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Jemari lentik itu bergerak tak beraturan di atas selembar kertas putih. Manik foxynya terus menatap ke depan hingga sebulir cairan bening kembali membasahi pipi chubby mulusnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat demi menahan isakannya. Pegangannya pada pensil itu semakin menguat hingga rasanya Namja cantik ini ingin mematahkannya. Ia kembali menegakkan wajahnya, menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya. "Mengapa ini sulit sekali? Mengapa ini harus terjadi pada hidupku? Mengapa?" Bisiknya tertahan. Ia lelah. Jujur, ia sangat lelah. Bila hatinya terus tergoncang seperti ini. Sejujurnya semua ini akan sangat mudah, jika ia mengatakan pada sosok tampan itu jika dirinya juga mempunyai perasaan tersebut. Dengan begitu ia akan terbebas dari perasaan menyakitkan ini. Namun, sekali lagi. Ia tak bisa. Ia tak kan pernah bisa melakukan hal itu. Ia tak bisa.

**Drrtt...drrtt...drrttt...**

Sungmin mengeryit bingung saat manik foxynya menatap layar ponselnya. Nomor tak dikenal tertera pada layar tersebut. Perlahan tangan mungilnya meraih ponsel itu dan ditempelkannya pada telinganya. "Yeobseo" Sapanya ragu. **"Hyung..."**

Deg! Sosok cantik itu membelalakkan manik foxynya syok saat telinganya menangkap suara yang familiar dalam line telepon tersebut. Genggamannya pada pensil yang semula sudah menguat, kini semakin menguat hingga tanpa disadarinnya benda panjang itu patah menjadi dua bagian. Detak jantungnya kian berdetak kencang. **"Hyung...aku merindukanmu.."**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Tangan kekarnya seketika mengacak rambut caramelnya kasar. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, sebelum sepasang obsidian tajamnya menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya yang berada tepat dihadapannya ini. "Sebenarnya apa yang Eomma dan Appa pikirkan? Mengapa kalian tidak menanyakan hal ini terlebih dahulu kepadaku?" Ungkap Kyuhyun frustasi. Heechul menghela nafas panjang saat manik kucingnya menangkap raut frustasi dari putra tampannya ini. "Apa yang perlu kami tanyakan lagi padamu, evil? Jika sudah jelas kalau kalian saling mencintai.."

"Eomma tidak mengetahui permasalahannya..."

"Eomma mengetahui permasalahannya. Kalian saling egois. Tidak mau menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Eomma tahu Kyuhyun-ah, kau mencintainya. Bukan. Maka dari itu kami bersepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua.." Kyuhyun semakin kebas mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Eommanya. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat bahagia. Hatinya seketika menghangat saat mendengar berita ini dari kedua orang tuanya. Namun, perasaan tersebut seketika lenyap saat ingatannya kembali pada serangkaian moment-momentnya bersama Namja cantik itu. Serangkaian moment-moment yang membuatnya yakin, jika sosok cantik itu sama sekali tak menginginkan dirinya. Sama sekali tak mau membuka hatinya untuk dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Sungmin tak memiliki perasaan itu, Eomma. Dia tak mencintaiku.." Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun bergegas bangkit dari sofanya. Ia membalikkan tubuh gagahnya pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Tepat di depan anak tangga, ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Appa...Eomma..." Panggilnya lirih. Ia kembali menghela nafas dalam seraya memejamkan obsidian tajamnya saat dirasa hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. "Jebal...Batalkan perjodohannya.." Ujarnya sebelum benar-benar melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga itu dan membanting pintu kamarnya. "Kyuhyun! Yakk..Apa maksudmu? Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Sssttt...tenanglah" Desis Hangeng seraya mencekal pergelangan tangan istrinya kala yeoja cantik itu ingin melangkah menyusul putranya. Heechul mendengus lirih. Dengan kasar dihempaskannya tubuh rampingnya pada sofa empuk itu. Jemari lentiknya memijit perlahan kening halusnya. Pening, saat ini kepalanya terasa pening. Merasakan tingkah putra semata wayangnya. "Huh, sampai kapanpun perjodohan ini tidak akan aku batalkan. Bicara apa anak setan itu.." Hangeng terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan istri tersayangnya. Tangan kekarnya merangkul bahu mungil istrinya dan mengelusnya lembut. "Hannie...kita tetap melanjutkan perjdohan ini, bukan.."

"Jagiya...kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Biarkan dia yang memutuskannya.." Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya kesal saat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Suaminya sama sekali tak membelanya. Dengan kasar dihempaskannya rangkulan Hangeng dari bahunya. "Kau ini bagaimana? Pokoknya keputusanku sudah bulat. Perjodohan ini tetap berjalan titik! Tak pakai koma. Kau mau setuju atau tidak, terserah.." Ketusnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menghentak menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan sosok tampan yang kini tengah tersenyum maklum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ibu dan anak sama saja. Tapi, aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua.." Lirihnya. Ia perlahan meraih cangkir kopinya, disesapnya perlahan sebelum bangkit dari sofa empuk itu menyusul istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

"Kau kembali.."

Tes! Linangan air mata kembali meluncur bebas dari manik foxynya. Ia menunduk dalam seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Hiks...Kau kembali. Kau kembali.." Sungmin tergugu. Tak dipungkirinya perasaan bersalah perlahan menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Seketika ingatannya bersama sosok tampan bernama Kyuhyun, musuhnya sendiri kembali terulang. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia semakin merutuki kebodohannya selama ini. Merutuki kebodohannya yang hampir saja jatuh ke lain hati. Yang hampir saja melupakan sosok itu. Sosok yang selama ini telah bersamanya. Sosok yang dulu pernah rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi dirinya. "Mianhae...hiks. Jeongmal mianhae...aku_aku hampir melupakanmu. Aku hampir melupakan janji kita. Hiks...mianhae.."

**Tok...tok...tok...**

"Minnie, kau di dalam nak..."

Sungmin membekap bibir plumnya guna menyamarkan isakannya saat telinganya mendengar suara ketukan disertai suara lembut Eommanya. Dengan cekatan jemari lentiknya mengusap lelehan air mata itu. Ia berdehem sejenak, guna menetlarkan suara seraknya. Namja cantik ini tak ingin membuat Eommanya khawatir melihat kondisinya tersebut. Setelah memastika penampilannya, Sungmin perlahan melangkah mendekat ke pintu kamarnya dan membukannya. Terpampanglah sosok yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik diusianya ini dengan seulas senyum hangat pada bibir tipisnya. "Kau sedang sibuk?" Ucapnya lembut seraya membelai surai pirang putra manisnya ini. "Ani Eomma. Waeyo?"

"Ada yang ingin Eomma dan Appa bicarakan padamu.." Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, sebelum melangkah mengekori Eommanya. Setelah sampai di ruang keluarga, ia dapat menemukan siluet Appanya yang tengah terduduk santai dengan senyuman hangat di wajah tampannya. Sungmin membalas senyuman tersebut dengan tak kalah hangatnya. Walau sedikit dipaksakannya. Sungmin mengeryit saat perasaan gelisah menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba tak menghiraukan perasaan tersebut. "Minnie, Eomma dan Appa bersepakat menjodohkanmu dengan Kyuhyuh. Kau setuju, nak?"

Jder! Bagai tersambar petir, Sungmin seketika membelalak syok. Ia tahu sekarang, perasaan tersebut akankah ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Reflek Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Ini tidak mungkin. Ia yakin, ia telah salah dengar. Ya! Ia salah dengar atau kemungkinan lainnya, Eommanya ini bermaksud mengajaknya bercanda dengan kalimat tersebut. Sungmin terkekeh, Namja cantik itu menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Hahaha...lelucon Eomma dan Appa berlebihan sekali, sih. Kalian hebat..." Leeteuk dan Kangin mengeryit bingung melihat tingkah putra manisnya. Dua orang paruh baya itu menatap satu sama lain sebelum kembali menatap putra manis mereka yang masih terkikik pelan. "Apa maksudmu, nak? Siapa yang membuat lelucon? Ini semua bukan lelucon, Minnie-ah..." Kangin menepuk pundak putranya saat dilihatnya kini anak semata wayangnya itu tengah menatapnya penuh kejut. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Manik foxynya menatap intens kedua orang tuanya. "Tidak. Katakan ini semua tidak benar! Kalian tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimat tersebut kan. Kalian sedang bercanda. Ya! Eomma dan Appa sedang bercanda.." Leeteuk dan Kangin makin kebas melihat tingkah ambigu putra manis mereka.

Yeoja cantik itu menatap Sungmin khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Mengapa ia begitu kacau saat mendengar berita ini? Bukankah putra manisnya ini telah mencintai sosok tampan itu. Lalu apa yang dirisaukannya? Dan mengapa juga Sungmin terlihat sangat menentangnya? Apa yang telah disembunyikan putra manisnya itu dari dirinya. Pikiran-pikiran tersebut terus berkecambuk di dalam otaknya. Nalurinya mengatakan ada suatu hal yang membebani putra manisnya itu. Leeteuk perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya saat ini. Sosok paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik itu, mendudukkan tubuh langsingnya tepat disamping sang putra.

Tangan halusnya mengelus bahu mungil itu dengan selembut mungkin. Mencoba menenangkan putra manisnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hm? Kau mencintainya, bukan. Mengapa sekacau ini?"

"Eomma...ini salah, Eomma. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan perasaan ini. ku mohon batalkan perjodohannya.."

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak bisa meneruskan perasaanmu itu? Perasaanmu tidak salah, Minnie. Eomma dan Appa menyetujuinya.." Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan seraya menutup kedua manik foxynya. Ibunya tidak tahu. Ibunya sama sekali tidak tahu dan mengerti dengan apa yang sekarang tengah ia risaukan. Bukan, masalah salah atau benarnya rasa sukanya terhadap Namja. Ibunya salah besar jika berpikiran seperti itu. Namun, ini semua menyangkut masa lalunya. Menyangkut seseorang di masa lalu yang berhasil mengambil hatinya terlebih dulu, sebelum kedatangan sosok tampan itu. Menyangkut janjinya dengan seseorang di masa lalu. Sungmin kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menatap Eommanya sendu.

"Dia kembali Eomma. Dan aku tidak bisa berpaling begitu saja darinya. Dia yang selalu melindungiku. Dia yang selalu menjagaku. Dia yang selalu mencintaiku. Aku akan menjadi manusia paling jahat di dunia ini, jika meninggalkannya begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa Eomma. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan perasaanku ini. Ini salah, Eomma..." Leeteuk menganga syok mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Dia? Dia siapa? Siapa yang dimaksud Sungmin? Otaknya berputar cepat, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali masa lalu sang putra. Dengan siapa Sungmin bermain? Dengan siapa Sungmin berangkat sekolah? Sewaktu mereka masih di Ilsan. Reflek Leeteuk membekap mulutnya, saat sepertinya yeoja cantik itu mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Ia menatap Kangin sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan bilang. Jika dia yang kau maksud_"

"Ya Eomma. Eomma sudah mengingatnya..." Yeoja cantik itu seketika bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap putra manisnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Lee Sungmin, Eomma mohon sadarlah. Park Sanghyun telah meninggal, Sayang. Disaat ia berobat ke Amerika. Bagaimana bisa, kau masih mengharapkan orang yang jelas-jelas sudah meninggalkanmu.." Mendengar hal itu Sungmin reflek menolehkan wajah cantiknya ke arah yeoja cantik itu. Manik foxynya membulat syok. Sungguh, apa yang dikatakan Eommanya sama sekali tidak benar. "Eomma. Sanghyun masih hidup. Cheondung masih hidup, Eomma. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia meneleponku. Dia masih hidup, Eomma. Dia tak meninggalkanku. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku tidak menyetujui perjodohan ini! Mianhae, Eomma...Appa.."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin segera melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Menghiraukan teriakan Eommanya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah secepatnya sampai di kamarnya dan menenangkan hatinya. Sungguh, apa yang ia putuskan tadi. Adalah hal yang paling benar, menurutnya. Namun, mengapa hatinya semakin memberontak seperti ini?.

**Brak!** Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya sekuat mungkin. Nafasnya menderu cepat, tubuh mungilnya menumpu pada pintu kamarnya hingga perlahan-lahan tubuh mungil tersebut merosot ke bawah. Tidak! Aku tidak mencintainya! Aku membencimu!. Namja cantik itu menggelengkan kepalanya seraya meracau cepat. "Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku membencimu..hiks" Teriaknya pilu. Tangan mungilnya menutup kedua telinganya. Sungmin terisak. Sosok cantik itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan linangan air matanya jatuh membasahi marmer putih itu. **Ding!** Namja cantik itu menolehkan wajah sembabnya, kala telinganya menangkap suatu suara yang diyakininya berasal dari ponselnya. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun tiba-tiba pening menghampirinya. Menyebabkan tubuh mungil itu kembali ambruk.

Tak ada cara lain. Ia merangkak, menuju meja belajarnya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam meja itu dengan erat, menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada meja tersebut. Setelah berhasil mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya pada kursi meja belajarnya, ia segera meraih ponselnya.

**1 message received**

**From : Private number**

**Hyung...**

**Apa kabar? Aku harap kau selalu baik. Aku merindukanmu, Hyung...**

**Mengapa tadi kau memutuskannya begitu saja? Kau terkejut, Hyung. Hahaha ^^. Aku tahu itu, besok aku kembali. Aku harap kau bisa menjemputku di bandara. Itu pun kalau, Hyung ada waktu. Aku harap, Hyung ada waktu. Sungguh, aku sangat merindukanmu. Datanglah, ne. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu terlampau lama. Tapi, perasaanku sama sekali tak berubah untukmu. Kau segalanya untukku. Tak ada yang bisa merebut hatiku selain kau, Hyung. Kau memilikiku seutuhnya. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Semoga kau pun begitu. Tetap mencintaiku. **

Tes! Lagi, liquid bening kembali menetes dari kedua manik foxynya. Namja cantik itu semakin terpuruk dalam penyesalannya. Ia tak menyangka, sosok masa lalu yang dulu pernah cintanya ia tolak. Karena hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng tak lebih. Masih mencintainya seperti ini. Sosok masa lalu yang telah lama meninggalkannya, sama sekali tak melupakannya. Sama sekali tak berniat berpaling darinya. Jika sudah begini, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tega mempertahankan perasaannya ini terhadap sosok tampan itu. Rumit, sangat rumit. Hidupnya begitu rumit. Hembusan nafas lelah berulang kali terhembus dari dua belah merahnya. Ingin sekali sosok cantik itu berteriak, namun tenaganya sudah melemah. Jangankan untuk berteriak, bernafas saja rasanya sulit. Pening dikepalanya semakin menjadi yang berefek pada pandangannya. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, hingga pada akhirnya ia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap gelas caffe latenya dengan tatapan kosong. Jemari lentiknya sama sekali tak berhenti memutari bibir gelas tersebut. Ia duduk termenung sendiri di bandara ini. Ya! Saat ini sosok cantik itu, tengah berada di Incheon. Bandara terbesar di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sesekali tatapannya mengedar pada orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu check in, berharap sosok yang dinantinya sedari tadi berada diantara penumpang yang berlalu lalang itu. Diteguknya caffe late yang sudah mendingin itu perlahan. Menghirupnya sebentar seraya memejamkan manik foxynya. "Hyung.."

Deg! Reflek kelopak matanya kembali terbuka saat telinganya menangkap suara seseorang yang sedari tadi dinantinya. Caffe late yang sedari tadi menemaninya dalam kesendiriannya ini, terjatuh begitu saja dari tangan mungilnya. Foxynya kembali berkaca-kaca, suaranya tercekat begitu saja. Perasaan rindu perlahan menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sungmin segera memeluk sosok jakung itu. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sosok tampan nan jakung yang diketahui bernama Park Sanghyun itu hanya tersenyum lembut melihat seseorang yang sangat dicintainya ini begitu merindukannya hingga memeluknya seerat ini. Hatinya kembali menghangat, tak sia-sia ia kembali ke Seoul. Pemikirannya selama ini tentang sosok cantik ini, ternyata salah besar. Ia bersyukur teramat bersyukur, karena ternyata sosok Hyung yang sangat dicintainya ini masih menjaga perasaannya hanya untuknya. Masih menjaga janji mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih..." Bisiknya lembut seraya mengusap pelan punggung sempit sang Namja cantik. Sungmin yang mendengar bisikan itu, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pria yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Untuk.." Tanyanya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat, jemari panjangnya megusap lelehan liquid bening disekitar pipi chubby Hyung cantiknya. "Untuk segalanya. Terima kasih...karena telah menungguku. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga hatimu. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga janji kita.." Sungmin tertegun. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyusup pada hatinya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya, merutuki kelalaiannya. Ia hampir saja melupakan semuanya. Melupakan pemilik hatinya serta melupakan janjinya. Ingatannya tiba-tiba berputar cepat. Mencoba menggali kembali kenangan masa lalunya bersama pemuda tampan ini.

_**Slap **_

"_**Yakk! Park Sanghyun! Kembalikan buku PR ku!" Teriak seorang Namja kecil berparas cantik itu sambil berlari mengejar Namja kecil lainnya yang kini tengah sibuk berlari kesana kemari. Menghiraukan teriakan sosok cantik dibelakangnya itu. "Yaish! Tidak akan Bunny Hyung! Ini hukuman untukmu karena kau tega meninggalkanku, tadi pagi!"**_

"_**Yaakk...itu salahmu! Siapa suruh kau bangun kesiangan?"**_

"_**Walaupun begitu, harusnya kau tetap menungguku Hyung. Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku!"**_

"_**Aku tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah Park Sanghyun! Maka dari itu aku berangkat terlebih dulu tanpa menunggumu.." Rajuknya. Ia mempoutkan bibir mungilnya saat Namja menyebalkan di depannya itu sama sekali tak mengenal lelah. Ia tetap berlari kesana-kemari. Sedangkan ia, kini telah menghentikan laju larinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sungguh! Sosok cantik ini sama sekali tak menyukai dengan kegiatan menguras tenaga ini. Lalu bagaimana dengan buku PRnya?. Namja cantik yang masih mengenakan seragam Elementary Schoolnya ini tengah memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan jari mungilnya pada bibir plumnya. Pose berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan. Aha! Batinnya berteriak saat otak polosnya sepertinya mendapatkan suatu rencana licik untuk mengelabui Namja menyebalkan itu.**_

"_**Argh! Aduh kepalaku...Cheondung...hiks. Kepalaku sakit. Arghh!" Namja tampan yang juga masih mengenakan seragam Elementary Schoolnya itu seketika menghentikan laju larinya saat telinganya mendengar suara kesakitan yang berasal dari Hyung cantiknya. Cheondung segera membalikkan tubuh kecilnya dan alangkah syoknya ia saat manik tajamnya menangkap siluet sosok cantik itu yang terhuyung akan ambruk. Dengan cepat Namja tampan itu berlari ke arah Sungmin dan 'hup' tepat sekali. Disaat tubuh mungil itu akan ambruk dan mencium tanah, Cheondung dengan cepat merengkuhnya. "Hyung...kau baik-baik saja kan. Hyung...sadar, jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini. Hyung...ku mohon. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Iya aku salah. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Ku mohon sadarlah..." Ucapnya panik.**_

_**Tangan kecilnya menpuk-nepuk pipi gembul itu. Namja tampan tersebut hampir saja menangis sebelum tiba-tiba manik foxy indah sang Namja cantik terbuka dan menatapnya dengan polos. Sret! Tanpa disadarinya buku tersebut telah kembali pada pemiliknya. Dengan senyum konyol di wajah manisnya ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Cheondung yang masih menatapnya syok. "Weekkk...kena kau! Hahaha...Lee Sungmin dilawan. Sampai jumpa kembali Cheondungie chagi...hahaha..." Setelah mengatakan itu Sungmin segera berlari secepat mungkin menghiraukan sosok tampan yang masih menatapnya syok. "Jadi...ini tadi. Bunny Hyung_Yakkk! Kau menipuku awas kau? Hey...berhenti! Mencoba kabur, eoh!"**_

"_**Hahaha...dasar pabbo! Kejar kalau bisa..." Cheondung menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum manis. Sungguh, ia tadi sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti itu mengingat sosok cantik tersebut memang mengidap penyakit anemia. Ia takut, karena ulahnya tersebut penyakit anemianya kambuh. Namun, ternyata semua ini hanya akal-akalannya saja. Ingin marah rasanya, namun mengingat tingkah menggemaskan sosok cantik itu rasa-rasanya semua rasa kecewanya dan amarahnya menguap begitu saja. "Kau memang segalanya, Hyung.." Gumamnya seraya melangkah pergi menyusul Namja cantik itu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kau sedang merindukan Eomma mu, hingga membawaku kemari?" Cheondung tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Namja cantik pujaannya ini. Tangan besarnya mengenggam tangan mungil itu dengan erat, mencoba memberi isayrat pada Sungmin untuk selalu mengikuti langkahnya. Dua pemuda beda paras yang masih mengenakan seragam Junior High Schoolnya itu kini tengah berjalan beriringan di salah satu pemakaman yang bertempat di Ilsan. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah menemukan makam yang akan mereka tuju.**_

_**Sungmin menjongkokkan tubuh mungilnya mengikuti Namja tampan dihadapannya itu. Cheondung tersenyum hangat, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak disaat ia rasa maniknya kembali berkaca-kaca. Melihat hal itu, Sungmin mencoba menggenggam tangan Namja tampan yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri ini dengan sangat erat. Guna menenangkan batin sosok tampan itu. "Eomma, Anyeong. Eomma baik-baik saja kan disana. Apa Eomma bahagia? Ya! Eomma pasti bahagia disana. Eomma sudah ditempatkan di tempat yang paling indah di atas sana. Semua permintaan Eomma akan terkabulkan begitu saja. Eomma, aku merindukanmu. Sekali saja aku ingin merasakan belaianmu. Hhh...tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda Eomma. Aku bahagia disini...aku baik-baik saja disini. Jangan sedih nde Eomma, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Hehehe..."**_

_**Sungmin menatap sendu Namja tampan disampingnya ini. Manik foxynya perlahan berkaca-kaca, sungguh miris jika ia mengingat kehidupan sosok tampan ini. Cheondung sama sekali tak mengenali sosok Eommanya seperti apa dan bagaimana. Eommanya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Hubungan keluarganya berantakan hingga sang Appa sama sekali tak memperbolehkan Cheondung mengenali sosok Eommanya. Bahkan di mansion mewah itu sama sekali tak terdapat secuil ataupun sekecil apapun itu foto maupun barang milik Eommanya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Eomma dan Appa Cheondung, sehingga Namja paruh baya itu melarang keras siapapun untuk menceritakan bagaimana sosok istrinya kepada putranya. Cheondung yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, mencoba menyelidikinnya. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil menemukannya, yaitu makam dari almarhum Eommanya.**_

_**Sungmin yang memang sudah sedari kecil hidup bersama Namja tampan itu mengetahui semuanya. Disaat duka maupun senang ia yang berada disisinya. Disaat Cheondung merasa putus asa, marah, kecewa, sedih, kesepian. Sungmin yang akan menghiburnya. Sungmin yang akan setia berada disampingnya. Disaat Namja tampan itu bahagia, orang yang akan dicarinya pertama kali adalah sosok cantik itu. Disaat Cheondung sakit. Sungminlah yang dengan telaten merawatnya. Semuanya sudah tahu, baik dari pihak Cheondung maupun dari pihak Sungmin.**_

_**Bagaimana hubungan dua pemuda itu. Mereka sudah saling setuju, apabila suatu saat nanti Cheondung dan Sungmin akan memperdalam hubungan mereka. Mau dipisahkan pun tidak mungkin. Mereka sudah pernah mencobanya waktu lalu. Saat Appa Cheondung berniat menjodohkan putra tampannya itu dengan seorang yeoja cantik putri dari rekan bisnisnya. Cheondung yang mengetahui perihal itu merasa geram. Ia mengamuk sejadi-jadinya hingga hampir saja akan kabur dari Mansion mewahnya jika Appanya tidak segera membatalkannya. Begitulah memang kenyataannya yang ia inginkan hanyal Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin tidak ada yang lain. Karena orang yang paling mengerti akan dirinya dan orang yang paling dicintainya hanyal Sungmin seorang. Namja cantik nan manis yang berhati lembut dan ceria.**_

"_**Eomma...aku membawa seseorang. Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya.." Sungmin terperanjat kaget. Ia melamun, namun tiba-tiba Cheondung mengarahkan tangan mungilnya pada batu nisan itu. "Anyeong Ahjuma. Senang bertemu denganmu.."Sapanya lembut seraya tersenyum manis. Tangan mungilnya masih menyentuh batu nisan itu dengan tangan Cheondung diatasnya. "Eomma seperti janjiku, aku akan mengenalkan orang yang paling spesial dalam hidupku padamu. Dialah orangnya Eomma. Orang yang sering aku ceritakan padamu, disaat aku datang berkunjung. Orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Orang yang sangat aku cintai..."**_

_**Deg! Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Namja tampan itu. Cheondung balas menatapnya, Namja tampan itu semakin mengenggam tangan mungil yang masih berada di atas batu nisan tersebut dengan erat. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, mencoba menetlarkan degup jantungnya yang kian menggila. "Ya, aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin.."**_

_**Jder! "A-apa maksudmu Cheondung-ah? Bukankah kita memang saling mencintai. Mencintai sebatas Dongsaeng dan Hyung, bukan begitu..." Cheondung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menatap dalam kedua manik foxy indah nan menenggelamkan itu. "Tidak Lee Sungmin. Aku mencintaimu dalam artian lain. Bukan, dalam artian Hyung Dongsaeng. Namun, dalam artian lebih. Mencintaimu sebagi seorang lelaki. Mencintaimu sebagai kekasih. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin memilikimu lebih dari seorang Hyung Dongsaeng..." **_

_**Sret! Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Namja tampan itu. Ia segera bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berniat melangkah pergi sebelum tangan besar tersebut kembali menangkap tangan mungilnya. "Hyung_"**_

"_**Tidak Cheondung! Aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataanmu. Maaf, tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaengku sendiri. Tidak lebih.."**_

_**Jder! Grass! Bagai tertikam sembiluh tajam hatinya kini terasa sangat perih mendengar pernyataan Namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Cheondung membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menjadi menghadapnya. Ia meremas kedua bahu mungil Sungmin dengan lembut. "Hyung...aku tahu. Ini mengejutkanmu, aku akan memberikan mu waktu. Aku akan menunggumu_"**_

"_**Tak perlu menungguku, karena itu semua percuma. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaengku sendiri, Cheondung-ah. Ku mohon mengertilah..." Ucapnya lemah. Tangan mungilnya melepas genggaman tangan Cheondung pada bahunya. Setelah itu ia segera berlari pergi dari tempat tersebut, menerobos hujan dan menghiraukan seragamnya yang telah basah kuyub. Cheondung tertegun. Ia menatap kosong Namja cantik itu. Liquid bening perlahan jatuh menuruni pipi putihnya dan membaur dengan tetesan air hujan yang masih setia menghujam tubuh lemasnya. Ia kacau, sangat kacau disaat pegangan hidupnya kini akan meninggalkannya. Apa yang haru dilakukannya?.**_

_**Ia tak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin. Dia sudah terlalu bergantung pada Namja cantik yang lebih dewasa 4 tahun darinya. Demi tak ingin berpisah dengan sosok cantik itu. Setiap saat, setiap waktu Cheondung belajar dengan keras demi mengikuti kelas akselarasi. Agar dia dan Sungmin tak akan bisa terpisahkan hanya karena jarak usia mereka. Cheondung berhasil, di usianya yang masih 7 tahun ia bisa loncat kelas hingga 4 kelas. Sehingga ia berada di bawah Sungmin. Begitupun saat di Junior High school, ia kembali mengikuti program akselarasi hingga ia bisa sekelas dengan Namja cantik itu. Apapun akan ia lakukan, demi terus bersama sosok yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.**_

_**Namun apa ini? semuanya hilang begitu saja saat ia berniat menyatakan perasaannya. Saat ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan statusnya di mata Namja cantik itu. Saat ia berkeinginan mengubah status dari hubungan mereka. Apa ia salah? Jika ia menginginkan itu semua. Apa ia salah? Jika ia mencintai Namja cantik itu?. Tiiinnnn...Tiiinnnn...Tiiinnnnn**_

_**Deg! "Sungmin!" Seketika jantungnya berdetak panik. Perasaannya gelisah, ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Namja cantik itu. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Namja tampan itu berlari secepat mungkin. Menghiraukan kakinya yang beberapa kali terantuk batu nisan, yang sepertinya akan berdarah. "Kumohon...Lee Sungmin."**_

_**Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya syok saat dirasa mobil hitam itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Suara bel serta teriakan semua orang yang ada disana saling bersahut-sahutan memecahkan gendang telinganya. Ingin rasanya ia segera menghindar. Namun, kakinya terasa kaku. Ia tertegun. Ia syok. Hanya menutup mata dan merasakan besi bergerak itu menghantam tubuhnya dengan keraslah yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan. Mengharap pertolonganpun rasanya mustahil. Karena seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya dan menjaganya. Kini telah ia sakiti hatinya. Sangat mustahil sosok tampan itu akan datang dan menyelamatkannya. "Cheondung-ah...Mianhae"**_

_**Tiiiiinnnn...Tiiinnn...**_

_**Sret! Brugh! Brak! Titt...tiitttt...tiiittt...**_

"_**Apa tadi? Siapa yang mendorongku? Mengapa aku tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebih? Apa ini? Darah? Aku mencium bau darah, tapi siapa?"**_

_**Deg! Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah segerombol orang yang tengah menggeromboli sebuah objek di tengahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kacau, perasaannya mendadak gelisah. Aroma? Aroma seseorang yang tadi memeluknya sebelum mendorongnya ke trotoar ini. Sangat familiar bagi penciumnya. "Cheondung! Tidak...tidak mungkin! Tidak!" Sungmin seketika bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah terhuyung-huyung menuju segerombolan orang-orang itu dan berusaha menerobos masuk. Tubuh mungilnya ambruk seketika, saat apa yang tengah ia pikirkan menjadi kenyataan. Sosok itu, sosok tampan yang beberapa menit lalu ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Kini tengah meregang nyawa.**_

_**Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Sungmin menangis tergugu, ia merangkak ke arah Namja tampan itu. Tak perduli darah mengotori seragamnya, ia tetap merangkak mendekat. Diraihnya kepala yang penuh darah itu dan ditaruhnya perlahan di atas pangkuannya. Ia semakin merasa terpukul, saat melihat Namja tampan itu masih bisa mengulaskan senyum lembut untuknya disaat keadaannya kacau seperti ini. "Hiks...mengapa? mengapa? Mengapa kau begitu bodoh Park Sanghyun? Hiks...mengapa kau korbankan dirimu hanya untuk Namja sepertiku? Hiks...Namja yang bahkan dengan teganya melukai perasaanmu? Mengapa? Mengapa? Hiks...hiks..." Tangan bergetarnya yang dilumuri banyak darah itu perlahan terangkat. Mengusap lembut lelehan air mata yang mengalir disepanjang pipi chubby Namja cantik pujaannya.**_

"_**Sssttt..." Hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Tangan yang berlumuran darah itu, perlahan bergerak di atas genangan darahnya dan membentuk sebuah kalimat yang makin membuat Sungmin tergugu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan menangis. Dalam hidupku, hanya untuk melindungimu" Setelah menuliskan itu, Cheondung jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Membuat Sungmin berteriak pilu, meminta pertolongan pada semua orang yang melihat kisah tragis mereka. Bahkan tak jarang, segerombolan orang yang ada disana saling menitikan air matanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya saat dilihat sosok paruh baya berjas putih khas dokter itu keluar dari ruang ICU tempat Namja tampan itu dirawat. Dengan wajah sembab dan kondisi yang acak-acakan Sungmin melangkah cepat ke arah sang dokter. "Keluarganya?"**_

"_**Ya. Saya keluarganya" Dokter itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap iba Namja cantik dihadapannya ini. "Baiklah, mari ke ruangan saya"**_

"_**Sebelumnya, apakah anda mengetahui jika Tuan Park Sanghyun tengah mengidap penyakit Leukimia" Sungmin lemas seketika mendengar pernyataan Namja paruh baya dihadapannya ini. "A-pa leukimia?"**_

"_**Iya. Itu masih gejala. Karena sumsum tulang belakangnya masih dalam keadaan normal. Namun, setelah kecelakaan ini. Semuanya berubah, kecelakaan yang dialaminya sangatlah fatal. Walau untung saja tidak ada kerusakan saraf ataupun patah tulang. Namun, darah yang dikeluarkannya sangat banyak. Hal itu mempengaruhi hemoghlobin dalam darahnya. Saya sarankan, mulai saat ini. Tuan Park Sanghyun harus menjalankan kemo terapi.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ceklek! Sungmin membuka pintu ICU itu dengan perlahan. Manik foxynya kembali berkaca-kaca saat maniknya menangkap siluet sosok tampan yang kini tengah terbaring lemah dengan beberapa alat medis yang menancap pada tubuh jakungnya. Tanpa menghiraukan badannya yang mulai menggigil, karena sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak mengganti seragam basahnya. Ia sudah tidak menghiraukan lagi bagaimana kacaunya keadaannya saat ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya sosok tampan itu. Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya. Tangan dinginnya menggenggam erat tangan besar penuh jarum infus itu. Ia menangis, kembali merutuki kebodohannya. "Kumohon...sadarlah. Hiks...maaf, maaf, maaf. Sadarlah jangan membuatku semakin terpuruk karena kebodohanku. Hiks...aku-aku mencintaimu. Hiks...aku mencintaimu, Cheondungie...kumohon sadarlah. Hiks...maafkan aku"**_

_**Sungmin terisak, ia tenggelam dalam kesedihannya hingga tak menyadari salah satu jemari Namja tampan itu tergerak pelan.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Sudah, hentikan chagi. Aku tidak akan berangkat" Cheondung menggenggam tangan mungil Namja cantik itu, guna menghentikan kegiatannya melipat baju-bajunya dan menaruhnya di dalam koper. Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya mampu menghela nafas. "Ish...ini demi kebaikanmu, Dunggie. Lepaskan tangmu, aku belum selesai membereskannya..."**_

"_**Sayang, sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan pergi. Waktuku di Amerika akan sangat lama. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu selama itu. Jebal..." Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan besar Namjachinguna itu dengan lembut. "Dengar...selama apapun itu aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku akan tetap menjaga hatiku ini untukmu.."**_

"_**Janji" Cheondung menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Namja cantik itu. "Janji" Balas Sungmin seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingngnya pada jari kelingking Namja tampan itu. "Aku juga begitu, Sayang. Tak akan yang bisa merebut hatiku darimu. Kau memilikiku seutuhnya. Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Bisiknya lembut sebelum membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.**_

_**Slap**_

.

.

.

"Aku dengar universitas ini akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru" Ucap Eunhyuk seraya menyeruput susu stroberinya. Ryewook menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga mendengar berita itu. Dan katanya, mahasiswa itu dari Amerika..."

"Oh! Jinja...Bule dong" Seketika keempat Namja yang berada dalam satu meja itu tertawa lepas mendengar seruan Donghae, kecuali sosok tampan yang kini tengah fokus dengan benda portabel berwarna hitam itu. "Aduh...Eunhyuk-ah. Salah makan apa Namjachingumu, hingga bisa berperilaku mirip yeoja seperti itu.." Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Yang ia tahu, sosok tampan disampingnya ini tadi pagi masih berperilaku normal.

"Kyaaa...tampannya..."

"Mahasiswa baru,eoh"

"Oh...yang dari Amerika itu ya. Kyaaa..."

Keempat Namja tampan dan manis itu seketika menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber keributan. Manik mereka membulat syok saat maniknya menangkap siluet sosok Namja cantik yang sangat familiar dalam kehidupan mereka, berjalan beriringan dengan sosok yang menjadi asal muala keributan kantin ini. "Sungmin.." Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak berniat menghiraukan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba melirikkan obsidian tajamnya ke arah keributan tersebut saat telinganya mendengar keempat sahabatnya menyebutkan nama seseorang yang menjadi penyebab utama kacaunya hari-harinya. Deg! Genggaman tangannya pada benda persegi itu semakin menguat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Hatinya terasa terbakar. Emosinya perlahan naik, ke ubun-ubun. Dalam diam dia bangkit dari duduknya. Melangkah pelan ke arah pemandangan menyakitkan itu.

"Kyu_"

"Sudah biarkan. Kita tidak bisa ikut campur. Percuma, jika sudah begitu. Siapapun tidak akan dihiraukannya.." Ucap Yesung menghentikan seruan Namja manisnya. Semua yang ada di meja itu mengangguk membenarkan. Mereka sudah tahu pasti, bagaimana sifat Magnae evil itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggenggam erat lengan Cheondung. Sungguh, ia paling benci dengan suasana seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia secepatnya pergi dari tempat ini. Cheondung tersenyum, Namja cantiknya sama sekali tak berubah. Yaitu membenci yang namanya suasana keributan. Entah bagaimana kronologinya tanpa sengaja moccachino yang sedari tadi berada pada genggaman Namja tampan itu tumpah di atas kemeja seseorang. Cheondung yang mengetahui kesalahannya, reflek membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf. Sedang Sungmin yang mengetahui sosok itu, hanya mampu memalingkan wajah cantiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi sosok cantik itu. Tangannya mengepal erat. "Hanya maaf..." Ucapnya dingin. Sungmin yang semula memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, terpaksa kembali menatap Namja tampan itu saat telinganya mendengar ucapan ambigu yang terlontar dari bibir merah sosok tampan tersebut. "Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin aku mengganti kemejamu itu.." Balas Cheondung tenang. Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis, ia menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan menusuk. Sebelum kemudian smirk tajam terulas pada wajah tampannya. "Tidak perlu serepot itu. Aku hanya ingin kekasih cantikmu itu yang membersihkan tumpahan minumanmu pada kemejaku ini. Lalu semuanya akan beres..."

"Apa!"

.

.

.

TBC

Muehehehehe...ada yang merindukanku?

Huuuuuu...tepok tepok tepok/plak plok...

Yak...yak...hentikan jangan lempari aku dengan tomat-tomat busuk itu yaakkkk...

Reader: bunuh aja author tak bertanggung jawab itu! Lama menghilang tiba-tiba muncul!

Ish...iya ya...maaf. aku molor, aku salah. Akhir-akhir ini moodku naik turun Readerdeul ditambah K13 lagi, jadinya tugas pada bejibun. Jadi maaf nde...molor. Tapi, lihat nih...ceritanya lumayan panjang kan. Ya...walaupun KyuMin momentnya di Chap ini tak ada. Tapi seru kan...iya kan#Plak.

Oke...oke...aku ngaku deh. Jujur, aku gak yakin dengan chap ini. jadi kalau rada gaje atau emang gaje bin aneh bin gila bin gak menarik dan segala bin bin lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi nde...

Oke...Aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH kepada para READERDEUL YANG SUDAH MAU RIPPYUUU FF ABAL INI SEKALIGUS MASIH BERKENAN MEMBACA FF INI SAMPAI AKHIR. SEKALI LAGI TERIMA KASIH...

Utuk SILENT REDER Terima Kasih telah berkunjung...

See You The Next Chap~~~

Muach

Saranghae

Cheondung : Hey thor...lo berani bayar gua berapa nyuruh gua jadi aktor lo?

Me : Alah...itu mah gampang. Lo minta berapa bakalan gua ladenin.

Kyu : Cih...jangan percaya deh sama tu author labil, dia omong doang. Aku aja selama jadi aktornya gak pernah dibayar. Sudah mending Lo keluar aja dari cast, biarin Minnie ma Gua aja. Gak usah ganggu-ganggu segala.

Me : Yeee...kurang ajar. He Cheondung jangan percaya ma orang ini. itu mah akal akalannya supaya lo gak main ma Minnie...

Kyu : Yakkk!

Ming : Aish...ribet ya kalo jadi orang kece. Dimana mana selalu diribetin.

Kyu Cheo Me #Gubrak

Dadadada~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**P.S : Italic Bold untuk Flashback. Tulisan (Slap) sebagai tanda masuknya cerita ke Flashback. **

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 09**

* * *

Normal Pov

Sungmin menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya berbicara seperti itu?. Lengan mungilnya merangkul lengan Cheondung. Digenggamnya dengan erat, memberikan isyarat pada Namja tampan itu supaya pergi dari tempat ini. Melihat itu Kyuhyun kembali menyerukan suaranya, membuat dua Namja berbeda paras itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Pergi, setelah mengacau. Itukah didikan negara barat?!" Cheondung terdiam. Tangannya perlahan mengepal. Sungmin menggenggam tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut. Mencoba menenangkan emosi kekasihnya ini. Namja cantik itu menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, akan aku bersihkan noda pada kemejamu itu. Sebagai permintaan maaf kami.."

"Chagi_"

"Tak apa. Ini sudah tanggung jawab kita..." Cheondung menghela nafas. Ia tak rela jika kekasihnya ini menyetujui permintaan Namja tampan itu. Ada sesuatu yang dapat ia prediksikan sebagai perasaan yang sangat mendalam pada kedua bola mata obsidian tajam itu, ketika menatap Namjanya. Ia bukan Namja bodoh. Ia mengetahui tatapan tersirat itu. Dusta, jika ia tak merasa cemburu. Perasaan cemburu perlahan hinggap pada relung hatinya. Tangan besarnya mencekal lengan mungil Sungmin. Ditatapnya manik foxy itu dengan lembut. "Tak usah melakukannya. Biar aku ganti saja kemeja tersebut..." Tangannya akan meraih dompet yang berada di saku belakang. Namun, seketika kegiatannya tersebut dihentikan oleh sosok cantik itu. "Sudahlah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tak perlu serepot itu..."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hatinya teriris melihat interaksi tersebut. Barulah ia yakin, Namja tampan itu sangat berarti untuk Sungmin. Ia telah kalah telak. Angannya selama ini jatuh berantakan. Cinta pertamanya, hilang begitu saja. Hati yang mulai mencair karena bertemu dengan sosok cantik itu, kini perlahan kembali membeku. Membentuk sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan tak lagi mengenal apa itu cinta. Membentuk sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang kesepian. Membentuk sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu. Yang telah lama ia lupakan. Kini bangkit kembali. Sungmin tahu, ia telah menyakiti sosok tampan itu. Namun, memang ini jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Kyuhyun memang tidak ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Ayo_"

"Tidak perlu!" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkesiap, Namja tampan itu tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya seraya pergi dari tempat itu tanpa melihatnya sama sekali. Nada suaranya. Sungmin merinding, ia tak pernah mendengar nada suara itu meluncur dari dua belah bibir Kyuhyun. Dingin. Terlampau dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang dia kenal selama ini. Binar foxynya melemah, perasaan bersalah mendominasi hatinya. Ia ingin menangis. Sungguh, ia ingin menangis. Nafasnya tersedak, batinnya meronta, berteriak menyalahkannya. Menyalahkan logikanya. Menyalahkan tindakannya.

Cheondung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Apa yang ia lihat tadi?. Tatapan itu. Tatapan Sungmin pada pemuda tampan itu, sungguh melukai hatinya. Ia tahu, Hyung cantiknya ini tak akan pernah bisa berbohong melalui binar foxynya. Dan binar foxy itu menunjukkan segalanya. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara Sungmin dan pemuda itu. Cheondung kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Tidak ada hubungan yang terjalin diantara keduanya! Sungmin tetap mencintaiku, setidaknya itu yang ia katakan kepadaku! Yakinnya pada diri sendiri. Dia mencoba berfikir jernih, menghilangkan semua prasangka buruk yang terkelola dalam otaknya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut, lengan kekarnya perlahan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Melamun. Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Chagi.." Sungmin tersentak. Ia perlahan tersenyum manis, namun terpaksa. Cheondung tersenyum miris melihat senyuman itu. Namun, ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Di eratkannya rengkuhan itu. Dibenamkannya wajah tampannya pada bahu kekasihnya ini. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan pasti akan berakhir indah._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan manik tajamnya. Menghirup aroma menenangkan dari danau buatan tepat dibelakang kampusnya ini. Ia tersenyum sebelum senyumannya itu berubah menjadi kekehan sinis. Ia mengacak surai caramelnya kasar. "Bodoh! Selama ini kau mengharapkan seseorang yang tak pernah menganggapmu! Bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Bodoh!" Kyuhyun berteriak, meracau hebat. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Kalau memang Sungmin tak ditakdirkan untuknya. Mengapa perasaan ini tumbuh. Kalau memang sejak awal, Sungmin sudah mencintai sosok lain. Mengapa ia tetap mempertahankan perasaan ini. Mengapa, mengapa ia begitu bodoh. Percaya begitu saja dengan binar foxy itu. Binar foxy yang menunjukkan perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Namun, pada kenyataannya itu hanya kepalsuan belaka. Mengapa? Cinta pertamanya tak semulus yang ia harapkan.

Sengaja sejak awal ia menutup hatinya dari cinta-cinta yang datang kepadanya. Karena ia ingin menemukan sosok yang pas untuknya. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya bergetar. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya mendapatkan apa itu cinta pertama? Setelah ia sabar menunggu, akhirnya sosok itu datang. Membawa warna baru bagi dunianya yang kelam dan mati akan cinta. Sosok yang menyebalkan, namun dapat membuatnya bergetar. Hingga lambat laun ia menyadari jika ia telah mendapatkan cinta pertamanya yang bermula dari sosok cantik itu. Namun apa, semua yang ia harapkan runtuh total, rusak tak berbentuk. Sosok yang ia anggap mampu membuatnya keluar dari semua kehidupan kelamnya, kini justru semakin mengenggelamkan pada pusaran kekelaman. Pusaran yang semakin membuat hatinya membeku. Tak mengenal apa itu cinta.

Dan hanya mengenal apa itu sakit hati.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. Setetes liquid bening mengalir dari sela obsidian tajamnya. Ia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Hingga air mata yang sangat dipantangnya meluncur juga. Ia menatap miris tubuhnya, terutama pada hatinya yang sangat lemah. Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya. Ia kembali terpejam. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau pinta. Aku akan menurutinya. Tidak akan ada lagi, Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini kau kenal.." Bersamaan dengan terselesainnya kalimat itu. Setetes liquid bening kembali meluncur membasahi pipi pucatnya. "Aku akan melupakanmu. Aku akan membuang jauh cinta ini dan menyimpan lara ini. Saat ini hingga selamanya"

.

.

.

Sungmin tergugu. Walau hanya sekedar bisikan ia dapat mendengarnya semua. Apakah ia menyesal? Jikalau pun ia menyesal. Apakah semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Tidak! Semuanya akan tetap seperti ini. Karena semunya telah hancur. Semua telah hancur. Ia tahu akan seperti ini akibatnya. Ia tahu. Ia siap. Walau hati dan perasaan dipertaruhkan, ia siap. Jalan ini yang sudah ia putuskan. Tak ada lagi yang mampu ia rubah maupun ia kembalikan. Keputusannya dan janji di masa lalu lah yang membelenggunya. Ia pun tak ingin seperti ini. Namun takdir yang telah tersurat mengharuskannya seperti ini. Sungmin melemas, hatinya kebas. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang kini tengah bergetar hebat. Kepalanya pening. Liquid bening tetap mengalir, namun sama sekali tak ada isakan. Ia lelah. Sama seperti sosok tampan itu. Ia juga lelah menanggung ini semua. Hatinya hancur, batinnya remuk tak berbentuk.

Ia tetap mengokohkan langkahnya, menghiraukan sosok lain yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan sendu. Namja tampan itu mengerti sekarang. Kekasihnya dan pemuda itu saling memiliki perasaan yang mendalam. Bahkan perasaan itu tak didapatnya dari sosok cantik itu untuknya. Ia tersenyum. Sakit memang, tapi ia mencoba bertahan. Kecewa memang, karena ternyata janji yang dulu mereka resmikan telah dicampakkan begitu saja oleh Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Janji akan selalu menyimpan cinta pada diri masing-masing. Namun, ia maklumi. Ia terlalu mencintai sosok cantik itu. Ia tak bisa membencinya. Bahkan untuk membenci, untuk memarahinya pun ia tak bisa. Ia paham akan kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya. Ia paham, seharusnya memang sejak awal ia tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Namja cantik itu atau menaruh cinta padanya.

Karena ia tahu, Namja cantik itu terlalu sempurna untuknya. Dia dapat memberikan apapun untuknya. Namun dirinya, tidak bisa. Namja tampan itu memejamkan manik kelamnya. Menghiraukan liquid bening yang terus meluncur dari sela maniknya.

_**Slap **_

_**Washington DC, Amerika Serikat**_

_**Sosok paruh baya itu menatap pemuda yang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya ini dengan tatapan menyesal. Sesekali namja paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat. Tangan besarnya yang keriput kembali membuka lembar demi lembar kertas putih di hadapannya ini. Namja paruh baya yang tengah mengenakan jas dokter itu, perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda tampan yang melihat gestur Namja paruh baya itu hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu. Ini semua tak akan berhasil. Mustahil memang jika aku sembuh"**_

"_**Maafkan kami. Kami telah berusaha semampu yang kami bisa.." Pemuda tampan itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Kalian telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tak apa, mungkin memang begini takdirku..." Hening sesaat sebelum Namja tampan itu kembali menyerukan suaranya. "Berapa lama aku akan bertahan..." Dokter itu terkesiap. Ia kembali melihat lembaran-lembaran kertas putih itu. "Hasil diagnosa kami menyatakan..." Dokter itu menghentikan ucapannya. Ia kembali menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya itu dengan ragu. Namja tampan itu merespon dengan senyuman yakinnya. "Bahwa anda hanya akan bertahan kurang lebih selama 2 bulan, Tuan Park Sanghyun..." Park Sanghyun atau sering disebut dengan nama Cheondung itu kini tengah terkekeh pelan. "Sebegitu parahnya penyakitku..."**_

"_**Anda sudah stadium akhir. Dan mustahil akan sembuh. Ini penyakit keturunan..." Cheondung mengangguk. Ya! Ia tahu, mungkin ibunya dulu juga mengidap penyakit mematikan ini, hingga tidak diakui oleh ayahnya sendiri. "Aku akan kembali, ke Seoul Korea Selatan. Tempatku dilahirkan.."**_

"_**Baiklah. Anda memang sudah diperbolehkan untuk kembali. Namun, tetap jaga kesehatan anda, Tuan muda..."**_

"_**Terima kasih" Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. Ia menundudukkan tubuh jakungnya pada kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman rumah sakit itu. Pandangannya menerawang pada sosok lain yang jauh disana. Sosok cantik yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok indah yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sosok Namja yang sangat dirindukannya. "Aku kembali, Hyung..."**_

_**Slap**_

"Setidaknya untuk beberapa bulan ini. ijinkan aku bersamamu, Hyung. Maaf jika kehadiranku membuatmu sakit. Maaf, aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Sangat mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung menatap pantulan sinar rembulan yang tertutup awan mendung. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis menatap usaha rembulan itu dalam memantulkan sinarnya di dalam pekatnya malam ini, karena mendung. Angin malam berhembus pelan membelai tubuh jakungnya. Dingin, namun enggan rasanya meninggalkan tempatnya termenung saat ini. Ia tetap terpekur dalam kegiatannya sebelum suara ketukan pintu membuyarkannya. Mengembalikan dirinya pada realita sesungguhnya.

Sosok yeoja paruh baya perlahan memasuki kamarnya, berjalan pelan menghampiri tempatnya. Heechul membelai surai ikal putranya dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum miris melihat kondisi putranya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pemandangan seperti ini akan kembali terulang. Pemandangan yang sudah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam dan tak pernah berharap akan menemukan kondisi putranya yang seperti ini. Namun, sepertinya harapannya tak terkabul. Ia kembali menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin dan tak perduli dengan sekitarnya. Sosok Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan akan arti kehidupan. Sosok Kyuhyun yang mati akan cinta. Heechul mengusap lelehan air matanya dengan cepat, ia menatap Namja tampan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan keberadaannya dan hanya menatap malam pekat itu.

"Kyu, malam ini kau tidak sibuk. Bukan?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya datar, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela itu. Heechul mengangguk, yeoja paruh baya itu kembali membelai surai ikal putranya penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau begitu malam ini kau bisa kan, menghadiri undangan makan malam di Mansion keluarga Lee bersama Eomma dan Appa..." Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Eommanya dan menatap yeoja paruh baya itu dengan tatapan menuntut. "Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Sekarang ganti bajumu, kita akan segera berangkat.." Heechul mengecup kening putranya sekilas sebelum pergi dari kamar kelam itu. Kyuhyun masih diam pada tempatnya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Eommanya. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, mau tidak mau ia akan kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Ia yakin keadaannya akan semakin tak baik-baik saja setelah beranjak dari Mansion itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya dengan perasaan tak terbaca. Ia serasa lumpuh saat maniknya menatap Kyuhyun beserta keluarganya datang menghadiri jamuan makan malam ini. Tak heran jika tadi Eommanya menyuruhnya untuk segera berganti baju dan berpenampilan menarik. Tapi, untuk apa? Mengapa ia harus berpenampilan menarik dihadapan Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya apa yang tengah direncanakan para tetua ini. Ia tersentak dari lamunannya saat ingat jika dirinya saat ini sedang terduduk tepat disamping Namja tampan itu. Sungmin perlahan melirikkkan maniknya, mencoba melihat reaksi yang ditujukan Kyuhyun saat tengah bersampingan dengannya. Namun yang ia dapat hanya raut datar dari sosok tampan itu. Ia tak mengerti, apa ia yang terlalu berlebihan disini. Sosok tampan itu dalam kondisi tenang walau tengah bersampingan dengannya. Namun, mengapa ia segelisah ini.

"Lihatlah mereka begitu serasi, bukan?" Lamunannya tersentak, saat suara Eommanya mengalun indah menelusup ke telinganya. Sungmin mengerjab, ia tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan tersebut. Terdengar kekehan lembut dari Heechul. "Kkkk...kau benar Eonnie. Mereka memang sangat serasi, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera menikahkan mereka.." Sungmin reflek menatap syok para tetua dihadapannya ini. Hati yang semula memang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja sekarang bertambah parah. Jujur, ada perasaan senang yang dengan lancangnya menelusup pada relung hatinya. Namun, logikanya masih tetap yang menjadi pemenangnya. Memegang kendali penuh akan tindakannya. Sedang kini Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan kedua manik obsidian tajamnya seraya menghela nafas.

"Eomma! Apa yang Eomma katakan?" Sungmin menatap Eommanya dengan pandangan menuntut. Leeteuk menyesap tehnya sejenak sebelum melontarkan jawaban untuk putra manisnya itu. "Chagi, bukankah Eomma sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, jika_"

"Kalian akan menjodohkan kami.." Potong Sungmin cepat. Mereka mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Namja cantik itu. Seketika tangan mungil itu mengacak kasar surai pirangnya. "Ya Tuhan Eomma?! Bukankah aku sudah menolaknya. Mengapa Eomma masih melanjutkannya?!"

"Eomma tidak menerima penolakan Lee Sungmin. Apapun yang terjadi kalian akan tetap menikah..." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap tak percaya pada yeoja paruh baya yang sangat dicintainya ini. Hatinya bergejolak mendengar semua ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis yeoja paruh baya itu. "Eomma_"

"Ijinkan aku membawa Sungmin keluar sebentar. Kami akan membicarakan perihal ini secara pribadi?" Sahut Kyuhyun menghentikan perdebatan tersebut. Ia menatap para orang dewasa itu secara bergantian. Hatinya akan semakin kacau jika terus melihat penolakan dari Namja cantik itu. Jujur, ia bahagia. Saat melihat orang tuanya dan orang tua Sungmin begitu kekeuh menjodohkan mereka. Namun, hatinya kembali terkoyak saat melihat pertentangan itu. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki akan semakin jatuh jika seperti ini terus. Ia memang mencintai sosok cantik itu. Sangat mencintainya. Namun ia pantang mengemis cinta seperti ini. Sudah cukup semua penantiannya serta pengorbanannya selama ini. Juga sudah cukup akan kesabarannya selama ini. Leeteuk menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengait tangan mungil itu ke dalam genggamannya.

Sungmin hanya diam menurut. Melangkah pelan mengikuti langkah Namja tampan itu, berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu Mansion mewahnya. Meninggalkan para tetua yang kini tengah menatap sendu punggung kedua putra kebanggaan mereka. "Semoga apa yang mereka putuskan. Adalah keputusan yang terbaik bagi kehidupan mereka kedepannya dan tak akan ada penyesalan setelahnya.." Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kangin dengan erat. Ia sejujurnya tak yakin dengan ucapannya tersebut. "Semoga Eonnie.." Getar Heechul. Ia pun mengetahui bagaimana kondisi mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

Hening menyelimuti keberadaan dua sosok sesama gender itu. Angin malam berhembus menggerakkan helain lembut mereka. Malam pekat, semakin memperburuk suasana hati mereka yang pada awalnya memang sudah tak berbentuk. Sungmin menatap pemandangan dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Sesekali ia mendengar helaan nafas berat dari sosok tampan disampingnya ini. "Apa keputusanmu?" Setelah beberapa menit hening menyelimuti. Suara bass merdu itu pun akhirnya mengalun indah menelusup ke telinganya. Sejenak hatinya bergerumuh, namun dihiraukannya. "Kau tahu apa jawabannya.." Jawabnya, pandangannya masih lurus pada objek dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ia melirik sekilas Namja cantik itu melalui ekor matanya. "Kau akan menentang mereka"

"Jika hanya itu yang dapat aku lakukan. Aku akan melakukannya.." Namja cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengapa ia bisa begitu lancarnya mengatakan hal tersebut yang ia yakini perkataan itu sama sekali bukan dari hatinya. Kyuhyun memutar tubuh jakungnya menghadap Namja cantik itu. Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang ganjal dalam suara Sungmin. "Kau menentang mereka demi Namja itu"

"A-aku mencintainya. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi mempertahankannya?!" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Getar suara itu semakin mendominasi. Bahkan Namja cantik dihadapannya ini semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melangkah mendekat, menatap intens sosok cantik itu. "Tataplah mataku jika kau sedang berbicara padaku.." Sungmin mengumpat. Ia mengutuk Namja tampan dihadapannya ini yang sama sekali tak mengerti dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia memejamkan manik foxynya erat. Hembusan nafas kembali terlontar sebelum kembali membuka manik indah itu serta memutar tubuh mungilnya menghadap sosok tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Ia terperangkap, tatapan tajam itu semakin mengacaukan hatinya. Ia khawatir jika tanpa disangkanya bibirnya melontarkan kalimat yang tak diinginkannya. "Kau akan menentang mereka. Menentang orang tuamu sendiri?" Pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar, namun situasi saat ini berbeda. Obsidian tajam itu seakan menguliti Sungmin hidup-hidup.

Sungmin bingung, gelisah. Hatinya semakin berontak dan logikanya semakin mengabur kala tatapan itu terus mengobrak-abrik perasaannya. Menghela nafas adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk situasi seperti ini. "Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Kau cukup pintar untuk mengingatnya..." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Namja cantik dihadapannya ini pintar sekali dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Kau mencintainya. Hatimu berkata seperti itu.." Pernyataan yang sesungguhnya mirip pertanyaan ini membuat Sungmin kelimpungan. Ia bodoh jika mencoba untuk berbohong. Sedari kecil berbohong adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa ia lakukan. Namun logikanya kembali mendominasi. Anggukan singkatlah yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Terdengar hembusan nafas berat dari sosok tampan itu. Ia tak menyangka jika Namja cantik ini sungatlah keras kepala. "Kau ragu. Kau berbohong Lee Sungmin.."

Sungmin menatap tajam obsidian sosok tampan itu. Tangan mungilnya mengepal, ia sudah muak. Ia lelah, jika perasaannya terus diaduk seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti akan kondisinya. Namja tampan itu tak berhak menghakiminya. Biar semua rasa sesak ini ia sendiri yang menampungnya walau tak dapat dipungkiri sosok tampan dihadapannya ini juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. "Berhenti mengoreksiku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mencintainya, bukankah itu yang kau lihat. Jadi, sekali lagi aku tegaskan padamu. Berhenti mengurusiku dan aku menolak perjodohan ini.." Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Namja mungil itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap kosong tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis. Ia tahu, apa yang diucapkan Sungmin bukan berasal dari hatinya. Ia hanya ingin menyadarkan Namja cantik itu, agar suatu hari penyesalan tidak menghampirinya. Namun sepertinya Sungmin memang menginginkan semua ini. Ia bisa apa? Ia sudah cukup sakit akan penolakan Sungmin. Jika memang Namja yang sangat dicintainya itu sudah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ia bisa apa?. Hanya satu pintanya. "Semoga kau bahagia, Lee Sungmin. Saranghae..." Tes. Rintik hujan perlahan turun membasahi tubuh jakung itu. Kyuhyun terdiam menikmati hujaman lembut dari rintik hujan. Tak dihiraukannya hawa dingin yang mulai menelusup kedalam tubuhnya. Hatinya lebih dingin dan lebih beku dari ini semua. Biarkan seperti ini dulu, ia ingin sejenak melupakan rasa sakitnya serta memikirkan keputusannya. Keputusan yang sekilas melintas pada otaknya. Keputusan yang menurutnya patut untuk dicoba.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap khawatir Namja tampan itu dari bangku penonton. Ia terduduk dengan gelisah di tempat duduknya, menghiraukan teriakan para penonton lain disekitarnya. Mereka berteriak memberi semangat pada idolanya masing-masing, namun itu tak berlaku untuk Sungmin. Namja cantik ini malah sibuk menggerutu di tempatnya. Bagaimana ia tak khawatir? Cheondung belum lama kembali dari pengobatannya, kini Namja tampan itu malah mengikuti pertandingan basket. Ia takut jika hal-hal yang tak diinginkannya kembali terulang. Jika mengingat akan hal itu, perasaan bersalah kembali mendominasi. Ia sesak. Bunyi peluit tanda berhentinya pertandingan itu yang dimenangkan oleh group Cheondung serta Kyuhyun terdengar ke telinganya. Ya, Cheondung dan Kyuhyun tergabung dalam satu team. Namun Sungmin mencoba menghiraukannya, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah turun ke lapangan dengan membawa handuk serta botol mineral.

Sampainya dihadapan Cheondung, Sungmin segera menyerahkan botol mineral itu sambil menggerutu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan! Bukankah kau baru kembali dari pengobatanmu, lalu mengapa mengikuti pertandingan ini. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, bagaimana?!" Ucapnya ketus. Tangan mungilnya perlahan mengusap lelehan keringat yang terdapat disekitar wajah serta leher jenjang Namja tampannya ini dengan sedikit kasar. Sungmin merajuk. Melihat hal itu, Cheondung tak mampu menyembunyikan kekehannya. Kekasihnya ini semakin menggemaskan jika merajuk seperti itu. Perasaan hangat kembali menyusup pada relung hatinya saat melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini menghawatirkan keadaannya. Tangan kekarnya menangkup pipi chubby itu dan mengelusnya lembut. Mengecup kening Sungmin dengan perasaan yang sangat dalam, membuat Namja cantik itu menghentikan gerutuannya.

Sungmin mengerjab polos. Ia menatap Namja tampan dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan tak menentu. Cheondung tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin. Sangat, mencintaimu..." Sungmin tersenyum, pandangannya tanpa sengaja tertuju pada sosok tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari sudut lapangan itu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, tak disadarinya sosok yeoja cantik berjalan anggun menghampirinya dengan salah satu tangan membawa botol mineral. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas, tangan kekarnya kembali sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. "Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tadi hebat sekali. Aku sampai tidak bisa berkedip memandangmu. Ini kau pasti haus kan..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ingin sekali ia langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat ini, namun ia masih memikirkan sopan santun. "Kau tidak perlu serepot ini Saeun-ah. Aku sudah minum tadi.." Jawab Kyuhyun datar. Tangannya akan mengait tas itu sebelum lengannya dirangkul dengan yeoja bernama Saeun itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini aku memiliki kue, kau pasti lapar kan. Dan ku lihat kau tadi belum makan. Jadi terimalah.." Kyuhyun mengumpat. Oh ayolah, kondisi hatinya saat ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja, apalagi setelah memandang interaksi memuakkan dihadapannya itu. Interaksi antara Sungmin dengan Cheondung, sungguh kalau ia orang yang tidak memperduliakan sopan santun. Sudah ia hajar Namja bernama Cheondung itu dan membawa pergi Sungmin dari sana. Namun, itu bukan dirinya. Dan sekarang disaat ia ingin segera pergi dari sini demi menenangkan hatinya. Sosok yeoja yang sangat dibencinya mengganggunya. Ah, sial hidupnya. Kyuhyun berniat menyentak yeoja yang masih bergelayut manja pada lengannya ini sebelum pandangannya bertabrakan dengan sosok cantik itu. Sungmin kini tengah memandangnya dengan raut kesal. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Namun memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

Smirk tipis terulas pada bibir merahnya saat terlintas sebuah rencana yang dapat menguntungkannya. Lengan kekarnya perlahan merengkuh pinggang ramping itu membuat Saeun berdiri lebih intim dengannya. Pertama yeoja itu terkejut, namun setelahnya ia terlihat menikmati. Lengannya merangkul leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan menatap Namja tampan itu dengan seduktive. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali tasnya, tangan kekarnya meraba pinggul seksi yeoja cantik itu. "Sudah kubilang bukan. Tak perlu serepot ini. Melihatmu datang menghampiriku saja, sudah cukup. Aku senang.." Suara bass Kyuhyun dibuat selembut mungkin membuat yeoja yang berada dalam rengkuhannya ini semakin terhanyut. Pandangan Kyuhyun tak lepas dari Namja cantik itu, menelisik setiap gerak-geriknya.

Jemari Saeun menelisik wajah rupawan itu dengan gerakan seduktive. Perlahan jemari itu turun pada dua belah bibir kissable milik Kyuhyun. Sumpah demi apapun, Kyuhyun ingin muntah sekarang juga. Namun ia tetap harus melakukannya, ia ingin sekali melihat reaksi apa yang akan dikeluarkan Namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun menatap dalam yeoja cantik dalam rengkuhannya ini. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan kembali rayuannya. "Tidak perlu membawa apapun. Aku hanya menginginkan_" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Jemari panjangnya mengelus bibir Saeun. "Bibir ini" Ucapnya sebelum meraup bibir yang penuh akan lipgloss itu. Saeun seketika memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati cumbuan Namja tampan pujaannya selama ini. Ia bahagia jika akhirnya Kyuhyun tertarik padanya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat, sungguh demi apapun. Bibir Sungmin lah yang paling nikmat selama ini. Walau hanya sekali dan dalam unsur keterpaksaan ia sudah dapat menyimpulkan jika bibir itu benar-benar sempurna. Walau terlihat tengah bercumbu, namun ekor matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari sosok cantik itu. Dapat ia lihat jika Sungmin saat ini tengah mengepalkan tangan mungilnya. Tatapannya tersirat akan kecemburuan. Kyuhyun tersenyum disela-sela lumatannya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Manik foxynya memanas. Hatinya bergetar sesak. Ia menyesal melihat pemandangan tersebut. Jujur ia sakit, ingin sekali ia melepaskan tautan itu dan menampar yeoja jalang itu. Namun sekali lagi harus ia tekankan. Ia siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Lagipula bukankah ia sudah memiliki Cheondung. Lalu untuk apa mengurusi Namja yang sudah jelas bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Logikanya membenarkan pikirannya tersebut, namun hatinya berontak. Merasa sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tersebut, berniat beranjak dari tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan Cheondung yang menatapnya bingung. "Chagi.." Panggilnya namun sepertinya tak dihiraukan oleh sosok cantik itu. Buktinya Sungmin tetap melangkah dengan gontai seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Cheondung merasa ganjal, perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya dan saat itu juga ia barulah mengerti.

Perasaan hangat yang baru saja terbentuk kini terpaksa luntur kembali. Sesak dan cemburulah yang mendominasi. Dari awal ia mengerti jika kekasihnya dan sosok itu memiliki perasaan itu. Namun, kini perkiraannya semakin jelas. Sungmin terlihat cemburu, sakit, marah karena pemandangan tersebut. Kyuhyun bercumbu dengan seorang yeoja yang tak dikenalnya dan memang tak akan mengenalnya. Helaan nafas kembali terlontar dari bibir merahnya. Ia meredup, perasaannya semakin berkecambuk perih. Tanpa disadarinya, cairan pekat perlahan keluar dari ujung hidungnya hingga menetes pada lantai lapangan itu. Cheondung tersenyum miris melihat hal itu. Jemarinya dengan cepat mengusap lelehan darah itu disekitar hidungnya. Ia yakin, cepat atau lambat penyakit itu akan kembali menggerogoti tubuhnya. Cheondung menggantungkan tasnya pada punggung lebarnya. Melangkah pelan keluar dari lapangan itu demi menyusul kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, walau sakit ia harus tetap mempertahankannya.

Karena setelah ini ia tak akan mungkin bersama lagi dengan Namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan kasar melepaskan rengkuhannya. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar. Ditatapnya yeoja cantik dihadapannya ini dengan pandangan membunuh. Saeun yang melihat hal itu hanya mengeryit bingung. Ia mencoba menghiraukannya. Berniat mendekat kembali, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu. Menghiraukan Saeun yang tengah berteriak memanggil namanya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir. Jangan berniat mendekatiku lagi jika kau masih menyayangi nyawamu.." Saeun bergetar ditempatnya. Suara itu begitu menusuk. Bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Kyuhyun menghiraukannya, Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan membawa sebuah kemenangan dihatinya.

"Lee Sungmin, kau dapat membohongi siapapun termasuk dirimu sendiri. Namun, kau tidak dapat membohongiku Sayang.."

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kosong danau buatan itu. Lelehan air mata perlahan membasahi wajah lembutnya. Tangisnya pecah, disembunyikannya wajah basahnya pada lutut yang ditekuknya. Ia meringkuk sendiri, angin berhembus membelai kesendiriannya. Ia jatuh, ia rapuh. Sungguh Sungmin lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin berhenti, namun bagaimana dengan Cheondung. Sosok Namja tampan yang sangat mencintainya. Bagaimana juga dengan janji masa lalunya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia harus mencintai Kyuhyun? Mengapa ia mencintai musuhnya sendiri? Apa yang telah direncanakan Tuhan? Mengapa Tuhan menakdirkannya seperti ini? Mengapa?. Sungmin semakin terisak, tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat saat ia mencoba menekan isakannya.

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, tangan mungilnya melempar brutal danau buatan itu dengan batu kecil disekitarnya. Sebersit ingatannya pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat Kyuhyun dengan nikmatnya mencumbu yeoja itu. Sungguh, rasanya sakit sekali. Sungmin tertegun, isakannya berhenti namun lelehan air mata masih setia mengalir. Ia teringat akan kesalahannya selama ini. Ia teringat saat Kyuhyun menatapnya disaat ia tengah bersama Cheondung. Disaat ia tengah bercanda, berbincang maupun bermesraan dengan Namja tampan itu. Sungmin tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. Ia sekarang merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat memandangnya bersama Cheondung. Ia tahu, ia mengerti. Sungmin semakin tergugu. "Hiks...beginikah sakitnya Kyu. Hiks...maaf. Hiks...aku memang bodoh, Kyu. Aku Namja bodoh. Aku sama sekali tak menghiraukan perasaanmu. Aku..hiks..aku..."

Cheondung mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tak menyangka jika selama ini Sungmin sangat tersiksa. Keceriaan yang ditunjukkan padanya hanya fatamorgana. Dan jahatnya dia menyakini itu semua. Cheondung tak akan sanggup melihat Namja yang sangat dicintainya ini menderita karenanya. Perlahan dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat sosok cantik itu. "Chagi.." Ucapnya pelan. Tangan kekarnya mengelus lembut bahu mungil itu. Sungmin yang mengetahui ada seseorang selain dirinya disini dengan cepat diusapkannya linangan air matanya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok itu. Ia membulat terkejut saat Cheondunglah orang itu. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Melupakan begitu saja akan eksitensi Cheondung disekitarnya. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Dungie-ah...apa yang kau lakukan disini? Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja ne.." Ucapnya ceria.

Cheondung semakin teriris. Ia merasa brengsek disini. Lihatlah Namja yang sangat kau cintai itu. Mencoba menutupi semua masalahnya demi membuatmu nyaman. Demi membuatmu berpikir jika Sungmin memang benar-benar mencintaimu. Demi dirimu yang tak sempurna ini, Sungmin menutupi semua masalahnya. Memendam sendiri kesakitannya. Cheondung menunduk perasaannya semakin sesak hingga pening perlahan menghampirinya. Sungmin menatap panik Namja tampan itu. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi pucat Cheondung. "Dungie-ah...kau kenapa?" Namja tampan itu hanya menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lembut. Dengan cepat direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat. Ditenggelamkan wajah pucatnya pada bahu Sungmin. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sudah menjadi candunya. Aroma tubuh Sungmin yang mampu membuatnya nyaman.

"Maaf...Aku mencintaimu.." Gumamnya sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Sungguh pening pada kepalanya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya semakin melemas, darah segar kembali keluar dari ujung hidungnya membuat Sungmin menjerit panik.

.

.

.

Sungmin termangu menatap Namja tampan itu yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam tangan kekar Cheondung dengan sangat erat. Ia menatap miris, kantong darah yang tergantung di sebelah infus. Foxynya semakin berbinar redup kala menatap semua alat medis tersebut kembali menancap pada tubuh rapuh Cheondung. Sungmin menangis, meratapi takdir yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan untuk Cheondung. Takdir yang sepertinya enggan untuk berubah. Ia semakin terisak saat mengingat pembicaraannya dengan dokter yang menangani Cheondung beberapa menit yang lalu.

_**Slap**_

_**Sungmin duduk dengan perasaan campur aduk pada kursi tunggu yang tersedia di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit itu. Sungguh pikirannya saat ini tengah berkecamuk, ia tak ingin hal-hal buruk yang terdapat pada pikirannya ini akan terjadi pada Cheondung. Manik foxynya tak pernah lepas dari pintu yang bertuliskan UGD itu. Ia semakin kebas kala dokter yang menangani Cheondung di dalam sana sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya akan keluar. Beberapa jam telah berlalu, namun dokter itu belum juga keluar. Ia bersabar beberapa menit lagi hingga pada akhirnya suara pintu terbuka dari dalam menelusup ke telinganya dan menampilkan sosok Namja paruh baya berjas dokter tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Sungmin segera beranjak drai duduknya dan menghampiri Namja paruh baya itu.**_

"_**Anda keluarganya?" Sungmin mengangguk. Tenaganya telah terserap habis, walau hanya untuk bersuara sedikit saja. "Baiklah, mari keruangan saya"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Kanker darahnya sudah mencapai tahap terakhir. Tidak mungkin untuk bisa disembuhkan" Sungmin tersentak. Ia menatap Namja paruh baya itu dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin stadium akhir. Sebelumnya Cheondung sudah melakukan pengobatan ke Washington. Anda mungkin salah dokter.." Namja paruh baya itu kembali tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan pria muda dihadapannya ini. "Maaf, tapi hasil pemeriksaan kami_"**_

"_**Tidak Mungkin! Pemeriksaan anda salah! Cheondung sudah sembuh. Dia tidak mungkin kembali ke Seoul jika pengobatannya belum berhasil.."**_

"_**Tuan Cheondung kembali ke Seoul karena pengobatannya gagal, Tuan. Kami sudah memeriksanya sedetail mungkin. Dan hasilnya memang seperti ini..." Sungmin menggeleng. Ia meracau, tubuhnya seketika melemas. Linangan air mata kembali membasahi wajah pasinya. "Cheondung-ah.." Lirihnya disela isakannya.**_

_**Slap**_

"Mengapa menangis?" Sungmin seketika tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara parau Cheondung serta sentuhan lembut disekitar wajahnya menyadarkannya. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum lembut. Tangan mungilnya semakin menggenggam erat tangan kekar itu. "Cheondung-ah. Berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan sembuh. Kau harus sembuh.." Cheondung tersenyum. Tangan kekarnya mengelus surai pirang itu dengan lembut. "Ingin rasanya aku berjanji. Tapi, sepertinya untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu.." Sungmin menggeleng keras. Air matanya semakin meluncur dengan derasnya. "Hiks..tidak. Kau harus berjanji, Dungie-ah. Kau harus berjanji..."

Cheondung tersenyum pedih. Ia menangkup kedua pipi chubby itu lalu dikecupnya kening halus Namja cantiknya sedikit lama, sebelum menatap foxy indah itu dengan intens. "Jangan bersedih. Berbahagialah selalu, aku baik-baik saja. Kau akan tetap berada di dalam hatiku meski aku tak dapat menyentuhmu lagi. Dan aku pun akan selalu berada di sisimu meski kau tak dapat melihatku lagi. Mengerti.."

"Cheondung-ah..." Lirih Sungmin. Namja tampan itu memejamkan manik kelamnya sebelum kembali menatap Namja yang sangat dicintainya ini dengan lembut. "Hyung...kembalilah padanya.." Sungmin mengerjab tak mengerti dengan ucapan Cheondung. "Dung_"

"Kembalilah pada cintamu, Hyung. Kau ditakdirkan untuknya.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe...aku kembali lagi. Ho ho ho...

Sebentar aku heran kenapa sih disaat aku kembali pasti bersamaan dengan sendal sendal tak berharga itu. Sendal sendal murahan. Yang mengatakan Sungmin nikah lah? Sungmin hamilin Saeun lah? Maksudnya looo...

SM emang sudah gak niat hidup lagi ya...ungh. Lihat saja..akan aku bakar tu agensi, suer deh...Eh! tapi kalian jangan percaya sama sendal sendal itu ya. Semuanya itu hoax okey. JOYer sejati mesti harus tahu dong. Kita sudah tahu bukan bagaimana Sungmin dan KyuMin itu sendiri. So...anggap aja angin lalu. Mungkin aja sendal yg Ming pacaran ma yeoja gila itu belum laku. Makannya buat sendal sendal baru yang aku yakini juga tidak laku juga. Cih...oh ya. Dukung bang Siwon membeli saham SM ya..supaya tu SM dipegang ma abang Siwon aja. Hancur ntar klo SM masih dipegang ma tu Orang Gila. Untuk Author senior2 jangan pada hiatus ya. Itu HOAX okey..jangan Percaya ma sendal sendal gila itu. Dan untuk di chap ini hehehe...Peach...aku munculin Saeun kkkk...jangan marah ne...hehehe

Dan seperti biasa aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku okey. Hehehe...jangan pada marah ya. Ntar aku poppo satu satu looo...

Udah dulu ya...aku mau ngerjain PR lagi...

Tetap RIPPYUUU NEEE...

Terima Kasih untuk para READER yang sudah mau RIPPYUUU nih FF abal...

Untuk Silent Reader Terima Kasih telah berkunjung...

Oke...sebelum aku menghilang lagi...Poppo satu satu ne...

Muachhh...

Saranghae


	10. Chapter 10

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

* * *

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**P.S : Italic Bold untuk Flashback. Tulisan (Slap) sebagai tanda masuknya cerita ke Flashback. **

* * *

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 10**

Normal Pov

Sungmin terdiam, manik foxynya menatap kosong Namja tampan itu. Apa yang dikatakannya? Mengapa ia mengatakan hal tersebut? Apa maksudnya mengatakan itu?. Pikirannya berkecambuk, ia tak mengerti. Ia bingung dengan jalan pikiran Cheondung. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya. Tangan mungilnya meraih selimut lembut itu lalu dirapikannya pada tubuh seorang Namja yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu. "Jangan mengatakan apapun. Istirahatlah..." Setelah usai mengatakannya, Namja cantik itu berniat bangkit dari duduknya namun dengan cepat tangan Cheondung mencekal pergelangan tangannya. "Kumohon jangan paksakan hatimu, Hyung. Kau pantas bahagia. Kembalilah, Hyung. Kembalilah...cari dia. Katakan padanya jika kau pun mencintainya.." Pria cantik itu berbalik menatap sosok tampan tersebut dengan tajam. "Apa yang kau katakan? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku mencintaimu Cheondung-ah. Tak ada lagi yang aku cintai disini. Hanya kau.." Sungmin menekan ucapannya. Hatinya berdesir ngilu, saat kebohongan kembali meluncur melalui kedua bibir manisnya.

Manik foxy itu perlahan mengembun. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahannya. Katakan ia Namja bodoh. Ya, dia memang bodoh. Teramat sangat bodoh. Membohongi hatinya sendiri demi kebahagiaan sosok lain. Namun tak apa, ia pun teringat dengan apa yang dilakukan Namja tampan itu terhadap hidupnya. Ini menurutnya tak sebanding dengan pengorbanan nyawa waktu itu. Cheondung tersenyum tipis, diraihnya tangan mungil itu lalu digenggamnya lembut. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, sosok cantik itu tengah berdusta kepadanya. "Kau mencintainya. Bukan mencintaiku. Tatapan matamu membuktikannya. Kumohon hentikan, Hyung.." Sungmin menunduk. Ia tahu, siapa yang dimaksud Namja tampan ini. Jujur, apa yang dikatakan Cheondung benar adanya. Namun ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur menyakitinya. Kyuhyun membencinya, teramat sangat membencinya.

Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan genggaman Cheondung dari tangannya. Ia beranjak dari ruangan serba putih itu dalam diam. Sungguh, pikirannya saat ini tengah kacau. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak menghiraukan sosok pria dibelakangnya. Sosok pria yang menatapnya dengan tetesan air mata. Cheondung memejamkan kedua manik tajamnya, menghiraukan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sela kelopak terpejamnya. Ia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini. Hatinya bagaikan tertikam beribu-ribu pisau tajam. Ia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, jika mencintai seseorang akan semenyedihkan ini. Mengapa begitu sulit? Ataukah memang sejak awal mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Lalu, mengapa kau ciptakan rasa ini Tuhan? Racaunya dalam hati. Tangan kekarnya menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya lalu ditekannya dengan kuat. Ia alihkan pandangannya, menatap jendela itu dengan pandangan abstrak.

_**Slap **_

_**Bocah imut itu mengerjab bingung kala manik foxynya menangkap siluet sosok bocah Namja yang tengah meringkuk pada kursi taman tersebut. Dengan kaki kecilnya, sosok imut itu melangkah pelan mendekati bocah asing itu. Masih teringat dibenaknya, jika Eommanya pernah berpesan. Jangan sembarangan berbicara maupun menyapa orang yang tidak kau kenal, karena itu bisa membahayakan jiwamu. Bocah imut itu mengangguk beberapa kali. Setelah jaraknya cukup dekat, tangan mungilnya menyentuh pundak kecil sosok asing itu dan digoyangnya dengan pelan. "Ada apa? Kok menangic..?" Bocah asing itu menengadahkan wajahnya saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara seseorang yang cukup membuatnya berdebar. Maniknya membulat penuh saat menangkap wajah seseorang didepannya ini. Begitu indah. **_

_**Isakannya seketika terhenti namun masih menyisakan linangan air mata disekitar wajah tampannya. Bocah tampan itu masih tertegun rupanya. Melihat paras dari bocah kecil yang tak dikenalnya ini. Sungmin sang bocah imut itu hanya mampu mengerjab bingung, melihat sosok didepannya ini hanya diam seraya memandangnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu. Dirogohnya saku celananya guna mencari sesuatu tersebut yang ternyata sebuah permen. Tangan mungilnya menjulur ke depan demi memberikan permen tersebut pada bocah tampan itu. "Ini...Hyung, beli (beri) pelmen. Tapi janji jangan nangic lagi ne, adik kecil.." Serunya ceria, membuat bocah tampan itu terkikik geli akhirnya. Tangan mungilnya meraih permen tersebut dengan senyuman lebar. "Unggg.."**_

"_**Alla...alla. Hyung mengelti. Adik kecil mau mengucapkan telima kacih nde.." Ucap Sungmin saat melihat sosok kecil itu kesulitan untuk berbicara. Bocah kecil itu mengangguk dengan riang, ia kembali tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan dua giginya. Sungmin terheran, ia tolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, guna menemukan sosok sang ibu dari bocah kecil ini. "Dimana Eomma mu adik kecil? Mengapa kau ditinggal menangic cendili dicini?" Mendengar hal itu. Manik sosok kecil itu kembali berbayang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Eomma...ungghh" Gumamnya seraya menggeleng. Sungmin tersenyum sedih, walau ia masih balita berumur 5 tahun ia cukup mengerti dengan artian gelengan itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh kecil itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukan kecilnya. "Tenang nde. Ada Hyung. Mulai cekalang, Hyung yang akan menemanimu. Mulai cekalang kita belteman, eotte" Sosok dalam dekapan Sungmin hanya menjawab melalui anggukan kepala. Perlahan senyum manis kembali terhias pada wajah tampan itu.**_

_**Slap **_

"Kau menepatinya, Hyung. Kau membuat hidupku lebih berarti. Sekarang ijinkan aku untuk membalasnya. Ijinkan aku membuatmu bahagia, hidupku tak lama lagi, Hyung.." Gumam sosok tampan itu. Ia telah memutuskannya dan inilah saatnya. Mengembalikan Sungmin kepada kebahagiaannya. "Saranghae Hyung. Jeongmal Saranghamnida..."

.

.

.

"_Kembalilah pada cintamu, Hyung. Kau ditakdirkan untuknya.."_

Sungmin kembali menghela nafasnya saat lagi-lagi ucapan Cheondung terngiang dibenaknya. Pandangannya sama sekali tak lepas dari Sungai Han itu. Menatap kosong sungai tersebut dengan perasaan abstrak. Setelah keluar dari kamar rawat Cheondung, Namja berparas cantik ini melangkah gontai keluar dari rumah sakit. Tanpa disadarinya, kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah pada tempat ini. Dapat ia lihat, tempat ini sudah dipenuhi dengan pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah meleburkan perasaan mereka. Sosok cantik itu lalu memejamkan manik foxynya, menghirup udara sedalam mungkin sebelum kembali dikeluarkannya. Mencoba menetlarkan perasaan sesak yang kembali menaungi hatinya saat ingatannya menerawang jauh.

_**Slap **_

"_**Kau masih belum mengerti, Lee Sungmin? Setelah apa yang sudah kita alami malam itu..."**_

"_**Tidak ada yang perlu ku mengerti darimu Cho Kyuhyun. Terlebih malam itu, aku sudah melupakannya.."**_

"_**Lain kali jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu..."**_

"_**Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"**_

"_**Tidak sekarang. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan mengerti.."**_

"_**Kau munafik Lee Sungmin..! Kau Namja munafik..! Aku tahu kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.."**_

"_**Kau Gila Cho Kyuhyun! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menjadi milikmu! Ingat itu!" **_

"_**Dengan begini, kau bisa duduk dengan nyaman.."**_

_**Slap **_

"Hiks.." Akhirnya isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini meluncur dari sela bibir plumnya. Ia merutuki dirinya, ia merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia menyakiti Namja yang dicintainya. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia mampu bertahan dengan semua kebohongan yang telah ia ciptakan sendiri?. Sungguh batinnya lelah, ia ingin kembali. Namun itu semua tidak mungkin. Namja yang dicintainya kini telah teramat membencinya, tak salah kini Namja tersebut telah memilih seseorang untuk menggantikannya. Kim Sa Eun, salah satu yeoja dikampusnya. Sosok yeoja yang telah berciuman dengan Kyuhyun begitu intim. Seolah menegaskan jika diantara mereka terdapat suatu hubungan khusus. Disaat yang bersamaan, retaklah sudah hati sosok cantik itu melihat pemandangan tersebut. Pemandangan menyakitkan yang terjadi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Pemandangan kelam yang sebelumnya sama sekali tak pernah dibayangkannya ataupun diimpikannya.

Ia memang tak berhak menyalahkan Kyuhyun ataupun memarahi sosok tampan itu. Justru dirinyalah yang bersalah. Dirinyalah yang patut disalahkan maupun dimarahinya. Karena semua itu berawal dari kebodohannya, kemunafikannya. Ya, semua tahu tak berhak menyalahkan Sungmin sepenuhnya. Namja cantik ini hanya ingin membuktikan janjinya. Sungmin sendiri diambang kebimbangan. Jika ia memilih Kyuhyun, bagaimana janjinya dengan Cheondung? Jika Sungmin memilih Cheondung, perasaannyalah yang dipertaruhkan. Cheondung, adalah sosok Namja tampan yang telah menemaninya sejak ia balita. Sosok Namja tampan yang ia temukan tengah meringkuk di kursi taman. Sosok Namja tampan yang saat itu tengah menangis, hingga ia bersimpati dan hubungan diantara mereka mulai terjalin sejak saat itu. Namun, sejak awal Sungmin hanya menganggap sosok tampan itu sebagai Dongsaengnya tak lebih. Ia pun tak mengerti semua kasih sayang serta cintanya akan membuat perasaan lain tumbuh pada Namja tampan itu.

Yang ia mengerti Cheondung hanya menyayanginya sebatas Hyung tak lebih. Hingga pada akhirnya kejadian itu terjadi. Di saat mereka mengunjungi pemakaman Eomma Cheoundung, semuanya terungkap begitu saja. Hingga berujung pada perjanjian tersebut, perjanjian yang membuat mereka terikat. Sedang Kyuhyun, adalah sosok Namja tampan yang keberadaannya pertama kali ia temui di jalanan sepi tepat dibawah jembatan. Saat itu ia tengah tersesat, karena ia baru saja tiba di Seoul. Manik foxynya menangkap segerombolan Namja, Sungmin berjalan ke tempat itu berniat mempertanyakan tempatnya berada saat ini serta menanyakan alamat rumahnya yang sempat ia catat pada kertas kecil yang berada dalam genggamannya. Mengapa ia tidak menelepon orang tuanya?. Karena pada dasarnya ponselnya tengah blank.

Tanpa rasa curiga sosok cantik itu perlahan melangkah mendekati segerombolan Namja tersebut, hingga perasaan takut mulai menyusup pada relung hatinya saat ia meneliti kembali penampilan para Namja itu. Manik foxynya tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan manik obsidian tajam itu. Ada perasaan lain saat menatap obsidian tajam tersebut, namun dengan segera ditepisnya saat sosok tampan itu turun dari motor Ducatinya dan melangkah pelan mendekatinya sehingga terjadilah hubungan permusuhan itu. Namun yang tak bisa dimengertinya, mengapa perasaan itu justru hadir di tengah-tengah permusuhan mereka? Mengapa? Jika seandainya perasaan itu tak pernah hadir. Mungkin hidupnya tak akan serumit ini. Sungmin menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya pada lekukan lututnya. Kepalanya terasa pening saat ia mencoba memikirkan semua ini. Semuanya begitu rumit, hingga ia tak tahu lagi. Apa yang harus ia lukakan? Kembali pada perasaannya. Itu mustahil, karena Kyuhyun pasti sangat membencinya dan lagi sosok tampan itu kini sudah memiliki seorang yeojachingu.

Sungmin terpekik perih saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Kejadian dimana Kyuhyun begitu menikmati ciumannya. Oh Tuhan, jika permintaannya akan dikabulkan saat itu juga. Maka ia akan meminta, _cabutlah nyawaku_. Sungguh, ia tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu. Sosok cantik itu tetap bergeming pada tempatnya, meringkuk seraya menangis dalam diam. Biarlah, biarlah ia seperti ini. Ia sudah tak mampu menahannya. Biarlah sore ini, ia menumpahkan semuanya sendiri di tempat ini dengan Sungai Han menjadi saksinya.

.

.

.

Obsidian tajam itu menatap sendu kertas persegi panjang yang tergeletak pasrah di atas meja belajarnya. Tangan kekarnya perlahan meraih buku kecil berbentuk persegi yang dikenal dengan paspor itu lalu dipandangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia dudukkan tubuh jakungnya pada bed empuknya masih dengan memegang buku kecil tersebut. Ia sudah mengurusnya, Namja tampan ini sudah menyelesaikannya. Siang tadi, ia menyelesaikan semuanya. Pertentangan bersama orang tuanya serta berkas-berkas yang diperlukannya. Kyuhyun sudah meyakininya meski salah satu hatinya masih menahan niatannya tersebut. Tapi, apalah daya. Jika ia tetap berada disini ia tak yakin baik-baik saja. Ia sudah lelah menahan semua penderitaan batinnya. Cukup sudah cinta pertamanya kandas, itu sudah memukul telak hatinya hingga membuat hidupnya berantakan. "Korea Selatan-Inggris" Gumamnya pelan saat manik obsidiannya menatap kertas persegi panjang itu yang dikenal dengan tiket. Tiket pesawat tepatnya. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari sela bibir kissable itu.

Tanpa disadarinya obsidian tajamnya mulai membayang. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup membayangkannya. Bagaimana hidupnya kelak tanpa bayang-bayang sosok cantik itu. Sosok cantik yang mampu membuatnya berdiri di atas awan hingga kembali menjatuhkannya kembali ke tanah. Sosok Namja cantik yang mampu mengobrak-abrik jiwa serta raganya. Ia tak meyangka sebelumnya, tak menyangka jika ternyata ada sosok yang mampu membuatnya nyaman sekaligus kacau dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Tak menyangka di dalam hidupnya yang kelam ini akan hadir secercah cahaya. Namun, sangat disesalinya cahaya tersebut tidak mampu bertahan lama hingga membuat dunianya kembali kelam, sangat kelam. Jujur, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin. Musuhnya sendiri, sosok Namja cantik yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai musuhnya saat pertemuan awal mereka. Kyuhyun terkekeh saat ingatannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian tersebut.

**Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt...**

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya disaat ponselnya berdering. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk pada kotak pesannya. Pria tampan itu berdecak, lamunan indahnya seketika berantakan. Dengan malas diraihnya ponsel canggih itu dan mulai membuka pesannya. Dahinya berkerut pertanda bingung. Nomor tak dikenalnya yang tertera pada ponselnya. Ia mengacuhkan pesan tersebut, menganggapnya tidak penting atau mungkin ada orang iseng yang mencoba membuat moodnya semakin berantakan. Hingga satu pesan lagi dari nomor tersebut membuatnya bergeming. Antara menemuinya atau tidak. Ia bimbang, perasaan cemburu sekaligus marah berkumpul pada hatinya saat mengetahui pemilik nomor itu. Ia ingin kembali mengacuhkannya, namun perasaannya menolak. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia menerima pesan tersebut.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, meraih jaket serta kunci mobilnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamarnya guna menemui sosok itu. Sosok yang sebenarnya teramat dibencinya. "Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku Cheondung-sshi? Semoga pertemuan kita kali ini tak membuat moodku semakin hancur. Atau aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu.." Desisnya. Sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil mewahnya dan melaju perlahan meninggalkan halaman Mansion mewahnya.

.

.

.

Cheondung menatap datar gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta kendaraan maupun orang yang berlalu lalang dengan begitu rapi itu dari atap gedung rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Manik tajamnya kembali melirik arloji pada pergelangan tangannya. Ia sedikit merasa gelisah saat waktu menunjukkan 1 jam sudah ia berada di atap gedung rumah sakit ini. Bukan karena apapun? Ia tak akan segelisah ini jika tidak bersangkutan dengan sosok cantik yang snagat dicintainya itu. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikannya. Membicarakan yang sebenarnya pada sosok tampan yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. "Ada apa?" Cheondung seketika berbalik. Ia tersenyum lega saat manik tajamnya menangkap siluet sosok Namja tampan yang ditunggunya itu. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju ke arah Cheondung berdiri saat ini masih dengan tatapan datar khasnya.

Cheondung berdehem pelan. Ia menatap manik obsidian tajam itu dengan serius. "Ini semua tentang Sungmin. Kumohon kali ini dengarkan aku, setelahnya kau berhak melakukan apapun yang kau mau terhadapku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, ditatapnya manik kelam itu dengan penuh intimidasi. "Benarkah. Bisakah setelah ini aku membunuhmu" Desisnya, seringai khasnya tersimpul pada sudut bibir tebalnya. Namja tampan itu hanya menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sama sekali tak gentar maupun merasa takut pada desisan tajam itu. Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Namja tinggi itu berniat membuka kembali percakapannya dengan sosok tampan disampingnya ini. Ia kembali menghela nafas, sungguh berat kalimatnya yang akan dilontarkannya. "Sungmin mencintaimu.." Lirihnya. Ia pejamkan kedua manik tajamnya, menetlarkan rasa sesak yang perlahan menyusup.

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan itu. Apalagi yang direncanakan Namja tampan disampingnya ini?. Kyuhyun memang pernah meyakini jika Sungmin juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Namun semuanya itu terpaksa ia buang jauh, ketika sosok cantik itu menggandeng Namja tampan disampingnya ini serta disaat ia berulang kali menerima penolakan menyakitkan dari pria cantik tersebut. Sejak saat itulah, ia buang semua opsi-opsinya. Ia lelah, sungguh. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan dibawahnya. "Jangan membual Cheondung-sshi. Jika kau memintaku kemari hanya untuk mendengarkan semua bualanmu. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang juga..." Cheondung menggeleng, dialihkannya pandangannya pada sosok tampan itu. "Apa tatapanku serta wajahku ini tak cukup meyakinkanmu, Kyuhyun-sshi? Sungmin benar mencintaimu. Yang dilakukannya selama ini hanya semata-mata untuk janjinya. Tidak lebih. Sejak awal orang yang dapat menarik hatinya, hanya kau. Hanya kau Cho Kyuhyun-sshi..!"

Kyuhyun menatap Cheondung dengan intens, mencoba mencari bualan yang dikatakannya tadi. Namun, hanya keseriusanlah yang tercetak disana. Tak ada unsur membual, membohongi atau apapun itu. Sosok tampan itu tidak tengah berdusta kepadanya. Kyuhyun bergeming, bolehkah ia berharap. Bolehkah apa yang dikatakan Cheondung akan menjadi kenyataan. Bolehkah saat ini ia tertawa bahagia. Jujur, perasaannya kini kembali menghangat. Namun, sekali lagi ia tak bisa terlalu berharap. Ia takut kejadian waktu lalu akan terulang kembali. Ia takut jika harapannya kembali terhempas jauh dan membuat hidupnya semakin berantakan. "Kumohon jangan membencinya. Cintailah dia, lindungi dia, bahagiakan dia. Waktuku tak lama lagi Kyuhyun-sshi. Aku hanya mampu berharap kepadamu, dengan begitu aku akan pergi dengan tenang.."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Cheondung mengambil selembar kertas yang sudah ditekuknya itu dari dalam saku celana pasiennya. Di perlihatkannya selembar kertas tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu membelalak terkejut, ia tak menyangka dibalik tubuh gagah nan tinggi sosok tampan ini tersimpan sebuah penyakit yang sangat mematikan. "Leukemia stadium akhir. Kau.."

"Kau.."

"Ya. Dan dokter sudah memvonisnya aku tak akan sembuh walaupun melalui jalan operasi sekaligus. Maka dari itu, kumohon dengarkan permintaan terakhirku ini. aku_"

"Cheondunggie. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Suara tenor lembut dari sosok lain diantara mereka sukses mengintrupsi pembicaran diantara dua sosok Namja tampan itu. Mereka serempak menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sosok cantik yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka ini tengah berdiri dengan tatapan bingung disana. Sungmin bingung, ya Namja cantik itu tengah kebingungan melihat dua Namja tampan yang sangat familiar dalam hidupnya tengah berdiri disana, seperti tengah meakukan sebuah pembicaraan. Tapi, untuk apa. Bukankah mereka saling membenci. Apa yang dibicarakan mereka? Pikirnya. Tanpa menghiraukan kelanjutannya, sosok cantik itu perlahan melangkah menuju ke arah Kyuhyun dan Cheondung berdiri saat ini. Tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berjalan melewatinya dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Cheondung. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hm? Sekarang masuk. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu.." Sungmin berujar lembut.

Ya setelah ia melepaskan semua di Sungai Han itu. Ia memutuskan tetap bersama Cheondung. Bagaimana pun keadaannya? Cheondunglah orang yang pertama kali masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Perasaan, ia dapat menekannya. Selama ia sanggup, ia akan terus menekannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum hangat menerima perhatian dari sosok cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. tangan kekarnya mengusap suari pirang itu dengan lembut. "Aku baik, Hyung. Aku_"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu.." Sungmin kini sudah mencekal pergelangan Cheondung, ditariknya pergelangan tangan itu untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya. Namun Namja tampan itu sama sekali tak bergeming, manik tajamnya menatap sosok lain yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan terluka. Cheondung semakin kalang kabut dibuatnya. "Hyung. Aku_"

"Cheondunggie...sudahlah. Urusan kalian sudah selesai bukan. Maka dari itu ayo kembali. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu.."

"Tapi, Hyung_"

"Tak ada penolakan. Ayo.." Mendengar nada tegas itu. Mau tak mau Cheondung harus menurutinya. Ia menatap penuh sesal pada sosok tampan itu. Ia mengatakan lewat manik tajamnya, jika apa yang dilihatnya tak seperti yang dibayangkannya. Namja cantik ini tetap mencintaimu. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun tak perduli lagi. Ia menggeram, ia menyesali keputusannya datang kemari. Hatinya kembali hancur, harapannya kembali terhempas jauh. Semuanya hanya bualan semata. Sungmin tak mencintainya. Namja cantik itu mencintai Cheondung. Dan akan terus begitu. "Kau pendusta Cheondung! Bodohnya aku sempat percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu! Terlihat jelas, jika Sungmin mencintami! Dasar brengsek!" Teriaknya. Untuk kali ini ia kembali menitikan air matanya dalam kesendiriannya, dalam kehancurannya. Lagi-lagi hanya berteman kegelapan. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam.

Sungmin membekap mulutnya saat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ia memang sengaja berdiri di balik tembok itu. Hatinya tak tenang sesaat sekilas ia menatap obsidian tajam itu. Ia beralibi pada Cheondung agar Namja tampan itu terlebih dulu kembali ke kamar, ia ingin ke toilet sebentar yang sebenarnya ia ingin kembali pada atap rumah sakit ini dan bersembunyi di balik tembok itu. Sungmin menangis, hatinya berdenyut perih saat mendengar teriakan tersebut. ia keterlaluan, ya ia memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. "Hiks...mianhae Kyu. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.."

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu kini tengah duduk termenung pada balkon kamarnya. Jemari panjangnya tengah sibuk memetik satu-persatu senar gitar itu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, hingga kehadiran sosok lain pun tak dapat diketahuinya. Yesung sosok lain itu kini tengah menatap sendu Namja tampan yang kini tengah duduk di teras balkon itu. Perlahan ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat ke arah pria tampan tersebut. Manik sipitnya sekilas menatap kertas persegi panjang itu dan kembali menghela nafas. "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Kyu?" Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak petikan gitarnya. Ia melirik sekilas sahabatnya ini. "Menurutmu" Yesung menggeleng. Ditatapnya sosok tampan itu dalam diam. "Aku takut suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesali keputusanmu itu" Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap kegelapan malam itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Aku tak yakin akan baik-baik saja jika aku tetap berada disini, Hyung. Aku telah hancur.."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, bisakah kau membuka sedikit mata batinmu, Kyu. Sungmin mencintaimu.." Namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh saat sekian orang yang ditemuinya selalu mengatakan hal dusta itu. "Jangan membual, Hyung. Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Kau pun sudah mengetahuinya.."

"Kyu_"

"Setidaknya dengan keputusan ini, aku akan pergi jauh darinya. Setidaknya hatiku tak akan tersakiti lagi, walau nyatanya aku ragu. Bisakah aku hidup tanpa bayang-bayangnya. Dapatkah aku hidup tanpa melihatnya sedetik saja. Namun, semuanya sudah ku putuskan, Hyung. Dan pergi jauh dari negara ini lah. Pilihan terakhirku.."

.

.

.

TBC

_Bonus Next Chap_

"_Cheondunggie...mianhae. hiks...maafkan aku jika selama ini perasaanku tetap sama, yaitu hanya menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaeng tidak lebih. Hiks..maaf. semoga kau bahagia disana.."_

"_Apa! Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Katakan jika semua ini hanya omong kosong kalian! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi! Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan!"_

"_Kyuhyun! Hiks...dimana kau! Keluar aku mohon. Jangan menakutiku seperti ini. Maafkan aku! Aku memang bodoh! Aku namja bodoh! Hiks...aku mencintaimu, Kyu!"_

"_Eomma, Appa dan hyungdeul jangan pernah mengatakannya kepada Sungmin jika suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali dan memulainya dari awal. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan cinta ini. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintainya. Jadi jangan khawatir..."_

"_Minnie-ah...makanlah sayang. Walau hanya sedikit, ne. Nanti kau sakit sayang.."_

"_Dia kacau tanpamu, Kyu. Eomma mohon kembalilah..."_

"_Belum saatnya Eomma. Maaf..."_

* * *

Hehehe...me comeback. Cihuyyyy...oke karena hari sudah malam. Trus aku sudah lelah. Jadi begini aja ne cuap-cuapnya.

Untuk kalian semua yg mau nunggu sekaligus rippyu nih cerita aku ucapkan banyak TERIMA KASIH...

Untuk silent reader...Terima kasih telah berkunjung

See You the next Chap...


	11. Chapter 11

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**P.S : Italic Bold untuk Flashback. Tulisan (Slap) sebagai tanda masuknya cerita ke Flashback. **

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 11

Normal Pov

Yesung menghela nafas panjang saat mendengar keputusan yang terlontar dari kedua belah bibir kissable itu. Manik sipitnya menatap tajam sosok tampan yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan gelap di luar jendela kamarnya. "Kyuhyun_"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Malam semakin larut. Pulanglah, aku ingin tidur" Kyuhyun memotong cepat ucapan Yesung. Ia tahu sosok tampan dihadapannya itu ingin kembali meyakinkannya dan masalahnya disini ia sudah lelah. Ia tak ingin mendengar keyakinan apapun lagi, ia ingin menenangkan hatinya. Mendengarnya, pria tampan itu kembali menghela nafas sebelum beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Baiklah, jika memang ini keputusan terbaikmu. Aku dan yang lain hanya mampu mendoakanmu. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan suka keluyuran maupun ke clubing. Kau tahu kehidupan disana sangat bebas" Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan melangkah menuju pintu kamar mewah ini.

Sebelum tangan mungilnya menyentuh kenop pintu, ia kembali bersuara. "Jangan sekali-kali mencoba narkoba, jika aku sampai mengetahuinya kau memakai barang haram itu. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya, manik sipitnya menatap sendu sosok tampan yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya itu. "Kami pasti sangat merindukanmu Evil. Walau kau sangat menyebalkan. Jadi, cepatlah kembali. Mulai lah kisah kalian dari awal. Kami akan selalu mendukung kalian" Bersamaan dengan usainya ucapan dengan nada sedikit bergetar itu, Yesung sukses menghilangkan tubuhnya dari kamar mewah ini.

Meninggalkan pria tampan yang melihat kepergiannya dengan pandangan sendu. Setetes air mata mengalir dari salah satu manik tajamnya. "Terima kasih Yesung hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Aku pun juga akan merindukan kalian"

..

..

"Bagaimana?" Tanya sosok yeoja paruh baya dengan pandangan berharap yang direspon dengan gelengan pelan dari sosok tampan itu. Melihat hal tersebut Heechul kembali meneteskan air matanya, ia tak menyangka bahwa putra semata wayangnya itu bersungguh-sungguh atas keputusan yang diambilnya. "Apa seperti ini akhirnya. Hiks..." Hangeng seketika merengkuh tubuh bergetar milik istrinya ini disaat yeoja cantik itu kembali menangis. Mengusap bahu mungilnya lembut serta dibisikkannya kata-kata yang menenangkan di telinga sang istri. Yesung tak bergeming sama sekali melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya ini. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang telah tertutup itu.

Lagi pula apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk ikut turut menangkan nyonya Cho yang tengah menangis itu. Ia telah kehabisan akal, usahanya dalam meyakinkan sosok tampan di dalam sana juga telah kandas. Tangan mungilnya mengusap kasar wajah lelahnya. Ia pening memikirkannya, kisah percintaan Kyuhyun ternyata sangatlah rumit. Tak seperti dirinya. _"Dasar mereka berdua itu"_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Hangeng meringis pelan melihat wajah frustasi milik Yesung. Pria dewasa yang masih terlihat tampan itu berniat melontarkan ucapannya. "Pulanglah Yesung-ah, kau terlihat lelah. Lagi pula ini sudah sangat malam"

"Baiklah ahjussi. Aku pamit pulang dulu. Ahjumma, aku pamit pulang" Heechul menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan" Ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu kokoh tersebut dengan pelan. Yesung mengangguk setelahnya beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Heechul menghela nafas berat, jemari lentiknya mengusap lelehan liquid bening disekitar wajah cantiknya. "Ayo kembali ke kamar. Sudah malam, chagi. Besok kita bicarakan lagi pada Kyuhyun, otte" Hangeng berucap lembut yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

Kedua manik sayunya menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya dengan pandangan sendu. Terpancar berbagai emosi serta curahan di dalam binar sendunya. Maniknya berbayang, seakan ingin kembali mencurahkan liquid beningnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, air matanya tumpah sudah saat melihat sosok Namja yang sangat dicintainya tengah tertidur disampingnya. Tangan kekarnya perlahan telulur ke depan, mengusap helaian pirang halus itu dengan lembut. Ia menghentikan usapannya ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil dari sosok yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia menarik tangannya bersamaan dengan terangkatnya wajah cantik yang semula tertelungkup diatas kedua tangannya yang ia tekuk.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, mencoba menetlarkan pandangannya yang berbayang. Sosok cantik ini tersenyum manis saat manik foxynya menatap sosok tampan yang ternyata telah terjaga dari tidurnya. Tangan mungilnya telulur ke depan, mencoba mengusap helaian kelam milik Cheondung. "Bagaimana tidurmu, hyung?" Cheondung meraih tangan mungil itu lalu digenggamnya dengan erat. "Hmm...nyenyak"

"Bohong. Aku yakin tubuhmu pasti sakit semua" Sungmin meringis pelan mendengarkan ucapan ketus sosok tampan di hadapannya ini. Benar, tubuhnya memang sakit semua. Apalagi disertai tidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Namja cantik ini hanya mampu menggaruk puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia tidak dapat menyangkal ucapan Cheondung karena memang benar adanya. Pria tampan itu menghela nafas melihat sikap hyungnya ini. Sampai kapan pun ia memang tak akan pernah bisa memarahi sosok imut di hadapannya ini. Ia melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian tangan kekarnya telulur ke depan dan mengusap sisi wajah cantik itu dengan lembut.

Deg!

Cheondung seketika memejamkan kedua manik kelamnya saat tubuhnya dirasa telah mati rasa. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, nafasnya mulai tersenggal, pening menyelimuti kepalanya serta nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. _"Sudah saatnya"_ Batinnya dalam hati. Ia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap teduh Namja cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia mencoba menarik sudut bibir pucatnya, melukiskan satu senyuman terindah terakhirnya.

"Hyung, aku ingin memelukmu" Lirihnya berat. Suara seraknya seketika membuat Sungmin khawatir, namun segera ditepisnya. Namja cantik itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya serta mengulurkan kedua lengan halusnya guna merengkuh tubuh rapuh tersebut dengan hati-hati. Cheondung membalas pelukannya, kedua lengannya memerangkap pinggang serta punggung sempit itu dengan erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajah tampannya yang telah pucat pasi tersebut di bahu sang terkasih. Menghirup aroma manisnya dalam-dalam.

"Hyung, Terima kasih dan maaf. Terima kasih telah memenuhi janjimu dan maaf karena telah membuatmu tersakiti. Membuatmu kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Maaf, Hyung. Setelah ini kau bebas, Hyung. Kembalilah pada Kyuhyun. Dia takdirmu, dia cintamu. Bahagialah, Hyung. Jangan selalu mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Kau pantas bahagia, Hyung" Cheondung menghentikan ucapannya sejenak saat dirasa cairan asin berbau karat itu mulai keluar dari kedua belah bibir pucatnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil sosok cantik yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Berbahagialah, Hyung. Kembalilah pada cintamu. Cari dia dan katakan bahwa sejak awal dia lah yang ada di dalam hatimu. Dia lah sosok yang sangat kau cintai, dia lah sosok Namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatimu. Bukan aku ataupun yang lain" Cheondung tersedak pelan, namun itu mampu menggoyahkan keterdiaman Sungmin. Ia akan mengangkat wajahnya, tapi dengan cepat Cheondung menahannya. Dengan cara merengkuh tubuh mungil itu semakin erat. Pria tampan ini tersenggal pelan, saat dimana cairan pekat tersebut mulai keluar dari celah lubang hidungnya.

"Jika kau tak ingin melakukannya. Lakukan lah demi diriku. Dengan begitu aku dapat pergi dengan tenang, hyung"

"Cheondungie, apa yang kau_"

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu, bersamanya kau akan hidup bahagia, Hyung. Berbahagialah..." Cheondung seketika memotong ucapan Sungmin dan hal itu semakin membuat sosok cantik tersebut mengeryit heran. Ia memang sudah terheran sejak Cheondung tersedak pelan, ia merasa jika jantung sosok tampan ini berdetak diatas normal. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga merasakan nafas Cheondung tersenggal pelan. Perasaannya mendadak kalut, ingin rasanya ia melepas rengkuhannya demi melihat kondisi pria tampan ini. Namun, Cheondung merengkuhnya begitu erat hingga membuatnya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur" Suara lemah Cheondung meluluhlantahkan semua pemikirannya. Tangan mungilnya perlahan mengusap salah satu bahu kokoh Namja tampan ini dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Baiklah, tidurlah"

"Jangan melepaskan pelukanmu, Hyung" Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Cheondung. "Arra, Hyung tidak akan melepaskannya"

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu" Sungmin bergeming. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, namun setelah mendengar pernyataan itu. Sungmin tak mampu lagi untuk membalasnya. Ia hanya meresponnya dengan sebuah gumaman samar. Cheondung tersenyum miris mendengarnya, ia menghela nafas sekali lagi sebelum menutup kedua kelopak manik tajamnya yang terasa semakin berat. Nafasnya terhembus teratur, tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu dan hal ini membuat Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Seketika ia buang semua pemikiran mengerikan yang telah terbayang pada otaknya tadi. Satu menit, dua menit masih terasa normal. Namun setelah menit ke lima. Ia merasakan hal ganjal pada diri sosok tampan yang tengah direngkuhnya ini.

Detak jantung yang tadi mulai berdetak normal kini tak lagi ia rasakan. Hembusan nafas teratur yang tadi memenuhi ruang pendengarannya, kini tak dapat ia dengar lagi. Sungmin mengerjap pelan, perasaan khawatir bercampur takut tiba-tiba kembali menyusup ke dalam relung hatinya. Reflek, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah sosok tampan ini. Detik itu juga Sungmin menjerit syok, maniknya terbelalak lebar saat menemui kondisi wajah yang telah sepenuhnya pucat pasi di sertai linangan cairan pekat yang keluar dari sela lubang hidungnya dan kedua belah bibirnya. Bibir itu kini telah berubah menjadi biru. Sungmin membekap mulutnya, tanpa terasa liquid bening meluncur deras dari sela manik foxynya.

Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pucat tersebut, mencoba mendengar hembusan pelan dari sela lubang hidung yang telah di penuhi cairan pekat berbau karat itu. Sungmin menggeleng cepat saat hembusan tersebut sama sekali tak dapat ia rasakan maupun ia dengar. Hatinya runtuh seketika saat indera pendengarnya menangkap suara **Tit** panjang yang dihasilkan dari layar monitor pendeteksi detak jantung. Pikiran serta hatinya semakin kacau saat ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar monitor itu dan setelahnya ia semakin tergugu saat melihatnya, garis panjang lurus memenuhi garis tersebut.

"Hiks...Cheondung! Cheondung! Dengarkan, Hyung! Buka matamu Cheondung! Hiks...kau tak mungkin meninggalkan, Hyung bukan! Buka matamu! Hiks...kau mendengarkan, Hyung bukan! Cheondung...Hiks. Buka matamu, Hyung mohon! Cheondung! Hyung perintahkan, buka matamu! Cheondung! Cheondung!" Sungmin menjerit pilu. Pria cantik itu menepuk, menampar hingga menarik surai kelam sosok tampan dihadapannya ini dengan terlampau kasar. Ia sama sekali tak perduli jika tindakannya ini akan menyakiti sosok tampan itu. Yang ia harapkan sosok tampan ini akan tersadar dari tidurnya dengan perlakuan kasarnya ini. Ia mengharapkan Cheondung memekik sakit karenanya.

Salah satu tangannya meraih tombol yang terpasang indah disamping tempat tidur itu dan memencet tombolnya terlampau cepat serta kasar. Ia pun tak perduli jika tombol tersebut akan rusak dan keluar dari tempatnya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah kedatangan sosok Namja paruh baya berjas putih yang ia kenal sebagai dokter untuk segera menangani Cheondung dan membangunkan sosok tampan itu dari tidurnya.

"Cheondung. Hiks...buka matamu! Cheondung! Ya Tuhan Cheondung, jangan menakuti hyung seperti ini. Hyung, mohon. Hiks...hiks..." Selang beberapa menit derap langkah memenuhi ruang rawat VVIP itu hingga ia terpaksa keluar dari sana demi membiarkan mereka menangani sosok tampan yang membuatnya kacau nyaris gila seperti ini. Benar, ia memang tak mencintai sosok tersebut. Namun ia sangat menyayanginya, ia telah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Adik kandungnya.

..

..

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuh bergetarnya pada dinding ruang tunggu tersebut. Menautkan kedua tangan mungilnya dan meremasnya pelan. Liquid bening tak berniat berhenti barang sedetik pun dari kedua manik foxynya. Ia perlahan meraih gadget berwarna pink lembut itu dari saku jeansnya. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar sebelum menempelkannya pada telinganya.

"_Yeobseo"_ Sapa seseorang disebrang sana. Sungmin semakin tergugu mendengarnya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar hebat. "E-Eomma" Lirihnya tersedak.

"_S-Sungmin. Minnie-ah...Ya Tuhan nak. Kau kenapa?"_ Terdengar suara khawatir disana. "Hiks...Cheondung. Hiks...Cheondung, Eomma"

"_Cheondung? Park Sanghyun. Ada apa dengannya? Kau baik-baik saja Minnie, mengapa menangis seperti itu? Jangan membuat Eomma khawatir nak"_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, ia semakin tergugu mengingatnya. Suaranya seakan tertahan pada kerongkongannya saat akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan kepada Eommanya, Leeteuk. "C-Cheondung. Hiks..di-dia telah meninggal, Eomma. Hiks..." Setelah mengatakannya, tak terdengar lagi suara sosok Eommanya disebrang sana. Ia tahu, Leeteuk pun saat ini tengah terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"_Baiklah, Eomma akan segera kesana. Kau jangan pergi kemana-mana dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan dirimu. Arraseo"_ Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk samar merespon perkataan Eommanya walau ia yakin perilakunya ini tak dapat dilihat sosok cantik itu. Sungmin merosot jatuh, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Bahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya seakan tak mampu lagi menopan berat tubuhnya. Ia bergetar, ia menangis namun dalam diam. Sosok Namja paruh baya perlahan melangkah mendekatinya dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sungmin sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Mustahil memang. Mustahil ia dapat diselamatkan" Sungmin menyela cepat saat ia rasa Namja paruh baya itu akan melontarkan ucapan yang sudah dapat ia tebak sebelumnya. Maniknya menatap kosong objek dihadapannya ini. Namja paruh baya tersebut menurunkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya pada sosok cantik yang masih betah dengan posisi duduknya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu mungil sang Namja cantik. "Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin" Ucapan dokter tersebut terlintas samar di indera pendengarnya. Ia pening, tubuhnya semakin lemas. Pikirannya tak dapat lagi mengoneksi apa yang ada disekitarnya. Hingga suara derap langkah cepat menghampirinya, panggilan khawatir dari suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya menyusup samar sampai pada akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling kamar mewahnya sekali lagi, mencoba merekam apa yang terjadi dan tersimpan di kamar ini. Pandangannya ia alihkan tepat pada jendela kamarnya. Bayangan apa yang sering ia lakukan pada jendela tersebut dengan seseorang yang juga berada pada jendela kamarnya mulai menyeruak satu persatu memenuhi pikirannya.

_**Slap**_

"_**Yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan Lee Sungmin?! Mengapa kau membuang sampahmu disini?!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam sosok Namja cantik yang tengah berdiri tegak seraya mengerjapkan manik foxynya pelan disebrang kamarnya ini. Salah satu tangannya membawa tiga kertas lusuh yang telah diremas-remas menjadi sebuah bulatan. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap tanpa dosa Namja tampan yang tengah menatapnya penuh dendam kearahnya itu. "Apa? Aku tidak sengaja membuangnya disana. Siapa suruh kau membuka jendelamu?"**_

_**Kyuhyun menggelap mendengar ucapan sosok cantik disebrangnya ini. Tanpa sadar ia semakin meremas tiga buah kertas lusuh yang berada pada tangan besarnya. "Kau! Itu hak asasiku. Mau membuka jendela atau tidak, itu hak ku! Yang ku tegaskan disini, mengapa kau membuang sampah sembarangan?! Dimana otakmu?" Sungmin terbelalak, seketika sosok cantik itu keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya. "Kau! Tajam sekali ucapanmu! Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan, aku tak sengaja membuangnya disana! Tidakkah kau mengerti bahasa manusia!"**_

"_**Yakk! Lee Sungmin! Kau...ish!" Dengan geram Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan kertas lusuh yang semakin tak berbentuk karena remasannya itu pada jendela kamar Sungmin, namun sialnya sosok cantik tersebut dengan cepat berlari kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup jendelanya. Membuat tiga buah kertas yang dilempar Kyuhyun terpental dan jatuh pada halaman Mansion mewah milik sosok tampan itu. Sungmin bersorak sorai melihatnya, ia melompat-lompat heboh seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Namja tampan tersebut.**_

"_**Weekkk...Kyuhyun pabbo. Hahaha... seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak akan bisa menang dari Lee Sungmin. Kkkk...Weeekkk. Rasakan itu. Hahaha..." Sungmin berseru riang. Tanpa sadar ia menunjukkan senyuman kelincinya. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo melihat aksi heboh sosok imut musuhnya itu. Ia mengacak surai ikalnya kasar. "Dasar kelinci gendut. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan Namja sepertinya, Tuhan?" Teriaknya frustasi. Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman tulus saat melihat kehebohan sosok cantik tersebut.**_

_**Slap**_

"Haahhhh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Obsidian tajamnya menatap nanar jendela kamar yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Hatinya kembali teriris pedih kala mengingat dimana sang pemilik kamar tersebut saat ini. Jika ia dapat berharap, ingin rasanya untuk yang terkahir kalinya ia dapat melihat sosok cantik yang selama beberapa hari ini membuatnya kacau. Jujur, pria tampan ini sangat merindukan sosok tersebut. Merindukan suaranya, merindukan senyumannya, merindukan amarahnya, merindukan binar mata indahnya. Namun sepertinya harapan tinggalah harapan. Sungmin tak mungkin menemuinya saat ini disaat Namja cantik itu tengah sibuk dengan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tertawa remeh, menertawakan dirinya yang terlalu lemah hanya karena masalah cinta.

"Kau bodoh Cho! Kau lemah. Hahaha...kau lemah" Ucapnya pilu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kala dirasa air mata bodohnya ini akan kembali keluar dari sela obsdian tajamnya. Kedua tangannya mengerat pembatas balkonnya dengan sangat erat. Seakan ingin menghancurkan pembatas indah yang penuh akan ukiran tersebut dengan tangannya sediri.

Kriet!

Kyuhyun mendongak saat indera pendengarnya menangkap sebuah suara pelan dari kamar disebrangnya. Maniknya seketika terpaku ketika melihat sosok cantik yang perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dengan salah satu tangannya membawa sebuket bunga Lyli. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya, disana tepat disebrang kamarnya. Sosok itu berdiri, sosok Namja cantik yang tadi ia harapakan kehadirannya kini telah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan memakai baju serba hitam. Ia menghiraukan, tak memperdulikan dengan apa yang tengah dikenakan Sungmin saat ini. Hanya satu fokusnya, yaitu Namja cantik tersebut.

Sedang Sungmin yang telah menyadari kehadiran pria tampan itu hanya mampu terdiam tanpa kata sepatah pun. Ia memang sengaja kembali ke Mansion mewahnya sebelum menghadiri acara pemakaman Cheondung. Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di balkon kamarnya dan ia berniat mengambilnya. Sesuatu tersebut ialah sebuah bunga Lyli yang telah ia tanam dan ia rawat sendiri pada balkon kamarnya ini. Bunga berwarna putih indah yang ia taruh pada pot lalu ia letakkan pada balkon kamarnya. Bunga kesukaan Cheondung. Namja tampan tersebut sangat menyukai bunga ini, hingga akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk meletakkan bunga indah ini pada makam sosok Namja tampan yang telah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu.

Tanpa mengetahui jika ternyata disebrang kamarnya telah berdiri sosok Namja tampan yang telah berani mengalihkan dunianya ini. Jujur pikirannya sangat kacau, hingga ia tak menyadari jika Kyuhyun telah berdiri disana. Mungkin sampai nanti pun ia tak akan mengetahuinya, jika saja dirinya tak menyenggol jendela kamarnya ini dan menyebabkan suara deritan kecil yang membuatnya mendongak hingga tanpa sadar mengalihkan pandangannya tepat pada sosok tampan tersebut.

Hatinya berdebar sungguh, setelah beberapa hari lamanya Sungmin sama sekali tak pernah lagi menatap obsidian tajam yang menghanyutkan itu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung berada di sekitar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan sebelum membalik tubuhnya dan beranjak dari sana. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun merasa kelimpungan. Ia merasa seperti akan kehilangan pasokan udaranya jika Namja cantik itu menghilang dari pandangannya. "Sungmin" Panggilnya spontan. Ia pun tak mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba bibirnya menyeruakan suara panggilan itu.

Sungmin terhenti, ia masih berdiri pada posisi awalnya. Membelakangi pria tampan yang tadi telah memanggilnya. Ia memejamkan manik foxynya erat ketika kembali merasa berdebar karena suara bass indah tersebut menyeru melafalkan namanya. Kedua tangan mungilnya meremas pelan batang bunga Lyli yang masih di genggamnya ini. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Ia berdebar, hanya melihatnya dari tempatnya saat ini saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "Sungmin-ah..." Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan ucapannya.

Sungmin tetap tak bergutik sama sekali dari posisinya, ia tahu Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Maaf. Dan ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu" Kyuhyun memejamkan obsidian tajamnya. Hatinya mendadak perih saat menyadari jika pertemuan mereka ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan negara ini. "Aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya tegas. Kemudian dengan langkah cepat Namja tampan tersebut beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Menutup jendela kamarnya serta gordennya, menghiraukan sosok mungil yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Tes. Liquid bening perlahan meluncur melewati pipi chubbynya dan berakhir pada lantai marmernya. Seketika Sungmin membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, menatap nanar jendela kamar yang telah tertutup rapat dilengkapi gordennya. Sehingga ia sama sekali tak dapat melihat di dalamnya. Sungmin membekap mulutnya, ia terisak. Perasaan bersalah berkabung hebat di dalam hatinya. Andai sosok tampan itu tahu jika ia juga mencintainya. Andai Kyuhyun tahu jika ia juga tersiksa disini. Bukan maksud hatinya menyakiti sosok tersebut, tapi takdir lah yang memperumitnya. Bukan maksdunya menjadi Namja plin-plan, namun takdirlah yang mengharuskannya menjadi Namja seperti itu.

Ia terjebak diantara dua pilihan. Diantara anjing yang tengah kehausan dan kucing yang tengah kelaparan. Jika ia memilih menyelamatkan sang anjing, kucinglah yang akan meninggal. Tapi, jika ia memilih sang kucing, anjinglah yang akan meninggal. Ia bingung, ia kacau siapa yang harus ia pilih? Sedangkan kedua hewan tersebut adalah hewan kesayangannya. Namun dengan terpaksa ia harus memilih sang anjing. Karena hewan tersebutlah yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan menemani hari-harinya serta dengan anjing tersebutlah ia telah mengikat janjinya.

Begitu pula dengan Cheondung dan Kyuhyun. Bukan maksudnya ia menyakiti Kyuhyun, namun ia harus memilih janjinya. Ia bukan Namja brengsek yang dengan mudah mengingkari janjinya. Ia juga bingung disini, hatinya terlonta-lonta. Ia tak pernah meminta, ia tak pernah menginginkan takdir serumit ini. "Hiks...maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Hiks...bukan maksudku seperti ini. Ku mohon mengertilah. Hiks..." Sungmin melunglai, tubuh mungilnya ambruk seketika dengan suara isakan yang semakin memilukan. Ia kembali menangis, sudah berapa milyaran air mata yang telah ia tumpahkan hari ini. Ia tak memperdulikannya, yang ada saat ini ia hanya ingin mencurahkan semuanya. Semuanya yang terbendung di dalam hatinya. Sesak yang ia pendam sendiri, tanpa ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya. Entah itu kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

..

..

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuh jakungnya pada jendela kamarnya yang telah ia tutup rapat itu. Pria tampan tersebut menangis dalam diam, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan sesak hatinya. Ia tak menyangka akan sesakit ini, menyatakan cinta disaat ia akan pergi dan tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan kurun waktu cukup lama. Kyuhyun semakin ragu, akankah ia baik-baik saja disana. Akankah ia mampu menjalankan hari-harinya tanpa bayang-bayang dari sosok sang terkasih. Namun jika ia masih disini, ia lebih ragu lagi. Ia tak mungkin baik-baik saja. Melihat seseorang yang dicintainya hidup bahagia bersama orang lain. Membayangkannya saja mampu membuatnya gila. Apalagi harus memandangnya setiap detik, jam, waktu.

Tidak. Ia yakin, keputusannya ini adalah yang terbaik. Bukan bermaksud menyerah, namun ia ingin menenangkan hatinya terlebih dulu. Ia berjanji, tekadnya sudah bulat. Jika suatu hari nanti, ia akan merebut Sungmin dari rengkuhan Cheondung. Ia akan membuat Namja cantik itu begitu mencintainya, hingga tak mampu lagi melihat yang lain selain dirinya. Ia akan kembali, suatu hari nanti ia akan kembali serta memulainya dari awal. "Ingat. Aku tidak akan menyerah sebegitu mudahnya Lee Sungmin. Suatu saat nanti, jika waktunya telah tiba. Aku akan kembali dan menjadikanmu milikku. Hanya milikku" Tegasnya.

Obsidian tajamnya berkilat penuh tekad. Smirk menawan yang beberapa hari ini terasa lenyap dari sudut bibir kissablenya. Kini perlahan terlulas kembali.

.

.

.

Ia menatap gundukan tanah yang telah di percantik sedemikian rupa itu dengan pandangan sendu. Perlahan ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan makam tersebut demi meletakkan sebuket bunga Lyli yang sejak tadi berada pada genggamannya. Ia letakkan bunga putih indah itu tepat di depan phygora yang menampilkan foto seorang Namja tampan yang sangat dikenalnya ini. Sungmin mengusap pelan pygora tersebut, liquid bening kembali melesak di antara manik foxynya bersamaan dengan kilasan-kilasan hangat yang terjadi sebelum kejadian ini berlangsung. Sebuah kilasan-kilasan yang menampilkan dirinya tengah memeluk erat Namja tampan itu. Mendengarkan suaranya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_**Slap**_

"_**Hyung, Terima kasih dan maaf. Terima kasih telah memenuhi janjimu dan maaf karena telah membuatmu tersakiti. Membuatmu kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai. Maaf, Hyung. Setelah ini kau bebas, Hyung. Kembalilah pada Kyuhyun. Dia takdirmu, dia cintamu. Bahagialah, Hyung. Jangan selalu mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Kau pantas bahagia, Hyung"**_

"_**Berbahagialah, Hyung. Kembalilah pada cintamu. Cari dia dan katakan bahwa sejak awal dia lah yang ada di dalam hatimu. Dia lah sosok yang sangat kau cintai, dia lah sosok Namja yang mampu menaklukkan hatimu. Bukan aku ataupun yang lain"**_

"_**Jika kau tak ingin melakukannya. Lakukan lah demi diriku. Dengan begitu aku dapat pergi dengan tenang, hyung"**_

"_**Terima kasih, Hyung. Aku mencintaimu"**_

"_**Hyung, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur"**_

_**Slap**_

"Tidurlah Cheondungie...tidurlah. Semoga kau tenang disana. Semoga kau bahagia. Semoga disana kau menemukan Eomma mu. Sosok yeoja yang sangat kau rindukan kehadirannya. Cheondungie...mianhae. hiks...maafkan aku jika selama ini perasaanku tetap sama, yaitu hanya menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaeng tidak lebih. Hiks..maaf"

Sungmin terisak, Namja cantik itu tertunduk dalam. Melihatnya, Leeteuk melangkah pelan menghampiri sang putra. Merendahkan tubuhnya demi mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Sungmin. Menepuk pelan bahu mungil yang tengah bergetar samar itu lalu diusapnya lembut. "Minnie, sudah nak. Dia sudah tenang disana. Jangan menangisinya seperti ini, kau akan semakin mempersulit langkahnya" Mendengar suara lembut Eommanya mengalun di indera pendengarnya membuatnya semakin terisak. Ia seketika memeluk erat tubuh ramping sang Eomma. Menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya yang telah basah itu pada bahu mungil ibunya ini.

Leeteuk mengusap lembut punggung sempit putra tersayangnya ini, mencoba menenangkan sang empunya. Kangin yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum lembut. Dihampirinya sosok istri dan anaknya itu. Tangan besarnya mengusap pelan puncak kepala sang putra, membuat Sungmin perlahan menghentikan isakannya disaat menerima usapan hangat milik Appanya ini. Sungmin melepas rengkuhannya pada tubuh ramping Leeteuk, kembali menatap makam indah tersebut sejenak sebelum beranjak dari posisinya. Kangin mengulaskan senyuman hangatnya saat manik foxy anaknya ini menatapnya. Tangan kekarnya menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Kita pulang nde" Ujarnya lembut yang hanya di respon dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sungmin. Sungguh ia merasa lelah saat ini, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk menangis. Keluarga kecil nan hangat itu perlahan melangkah pergi dari area tersebut sebelum siluet sosok Namja paruh baya yang masih menangis tergugu disamping makam Cheondung menyentaknya. Ia mengenal sosok itu, dia Appa dari Cheondung. Sosok Namja paruh baya yang sama sekali tak pernah mengerti akan kebutuhan putranya. Hidupnya hanya ia habiskan dengan bisnis, tanpa perduli dengan hati Cheondung yang selalu menjerit pilu. Merindukan akan kasih sayang yang seharusnya ia dapatkan sebagai seorang anak.

Dia selalu membiarkan putranya terbelenggu dalam kesepian dan kesendirian. Mengingat hal tersebut membuat hatinya seketika memanas. Ia yang mengetahuinya disini, ia yang mengerti bagaimana penderitaan serta kesendirian Cheondung selama ini. Lalu setelah semuanya berakhir, mengapa sosok itu menangis? Apa dia menyesali semua perbuatannya di masa lalu? Hah, Sungmin tersenyum remeh melihatnya.

"Menangis. Apa kau menyesal Tuan Park? Apa sekarang hatimu telah terbuka? Apa harus terjadi seperti ini agar membuat hatimu luluh?" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam disaat rasa sesak kembali melingkupinya. "Dimana kau selama ini? Disaat ia membutuhkanmu, kau berada dimana? Lalu setelah semuanya berakhir. Mengapa kau kembali? Mengapa kau menangis? Apa dengan cara menangis, waktu bisa diputar kembali? Apa dengan menangis kau dapat menebus semua dosa-dosamu selama ini?"

Runtuh sudah benteng pertahanannya. Ia kembali menangis, merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan semua rasa sesak yang ada di dalam hatinya ini. Sungmin segera beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan sosok Namja paruh baya yang menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan terima kasih serta penyesalan. "Terima kasih, karena selama ini kau telah bersedia menemaninya. Berada disampingnya. Maaf nak, aku memang lah bukan Appa yang baik untukmu. Maaf" Namja paruh baya itu kembali menangis. Merutuki semua kesalahannya yang ia perbuat selama ini. Ia tetap berada disana, tak memperdulikan keadaan disekitarnya yang hampir sore serta sepi.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara salah satu sahabatnya memanggil namanya. Ia tetap berada di posisinya, sama sekali tak berniat membalik badannya demi melihat beberapa orang yang sejak tadi menghalangi kepergiannya ini. "Kyuhyun, kami mohon pikirkan kembali keputusanmu ini" Kyuhyun meremas pelan pegangan kopernya saat suara sarat akan permohonan itu kembali menyusup ke dalam gendang telinganya. Ia memejamkan obsidian tajamnya sejenak, sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hiks. Eomma mohon" Heechul terisak hebat. Yeoja rapuh itu akan ambruk dari posisinya jika sang suami tak memeluknya dengan erat. Sedang Hangeng kini tak bisa berbuat apapun, ia tak dapat menghentikan keputusan putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Ia mengerti bagaimana watak Kyuhyun. Ia pun percaya jika apa yang Namja tampan itu putuskan benar adanya. Hangeng pun tahu bagaimana perasaan anaknya itu saat ini. Tapi sifatnya ini berbeda dengan Heechul. Walau sebenarnya mereka tak pernah akur dan sering ribut satu sama lain. Namun Heechul sangatlah menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Yeoja cantik ini tak akan pernah tahan jika berjauhan dengan putra mereka itu. Ia akan selalu khawatir dan uring-uringan sendiri jika Kyuhyun tidak pulang tepat waktu. Bagaimana pun Heechul adalah wanita yang telah melahirkan Kyuhyun ke dunia ini. Wajar bukan jika sosok ibu tak ingin berjauhan dengan anaknya sendiri. Kyuhyun tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia seketika membalikkan tubuh jakungnya lalu melangkah cepat ke arah ibunya berdiri saat ini setelahnya direngkuhnya tubuh ramping itu dengan erat. Bagaimana pun juga Heechul adalah sosok yeoja yang sangat berharga baginya di dunia ini. Sosok yeoja yang telah melahirkannya. Walaupun ia dan Eommanya ini tak pernah akur sekalipun. Walaupun yeoja yang tengah menangis di dalam rengkuhannya ini tak pernah berkata lembut padanya sedikitpun.

Dia tetap Eommanya. Seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung sempit sang Eomma. "Aku pergi untuk kembali Eomma. Aku tak akan lama meninggalkanmu. Aku disana akan menghandle perusahaan cabang keluarga kita. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar berkutat pada berkas-berkas yang membosankan itu serta melanjutkan pendidikanku disana. Bukankah itu yang kau ingin kan Eomma. Bukankah kau menginginkanku untuk menjadi seorang Namja yang pintar karena aku calon pengganti Appa. Bukankah Eomma sendiri yang bilang, jika mulai sekarang aku harus bersikap dewasa. Tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu ku dengan bermain game dan menjahilimu, Eomma. Itu kan yang Eomma ingin kan selama ini. Dan aku akan mewujudkannya, Eomma"

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya. Menatap ibunya lembut seraya menghapus lelehan air mata disekitar wajah cantik Heechul dengan ibu jarinya. "Eomma juga pernah bilang kepadaku. Jika kau menyukai seseorang atau mencintai seseorang, sukseskanlah dulu dirimu. Dengan begitu kau dapat membahagiakan seseorang yang kau cintai itu. Berarti kau serius dengannya. Dan aku akan membuktikannya, Eomma. Jika aku serius dengan perasaanku ini. Memang niat awalku, ingin menenangkan hatiku. Namun setelah teringat akan ucapanmu waktu lalu, semuanya aku rubah Eomma. Jadi aku Cho Kyuhyun putramu yang sangat tampan dan pintar ini, meminta ijin kepadamu untuk menjalankan apa yang terbaik untuk hidupku, Eomma"

Heechul terkekeh di sela isakannya. Ia memukul pelan kepala sang putra saat indera pendengarnya menangkap kalimat menyebalkan dari sela bibir penuh itu. Ia bangga, ternyata putra yang selama ini mampu membuat keriput di wajahnya bertambah. Mulai bisa ia andalkan, dia mulai bisa merubah sikapnya. Sungguh ia sangatlah bangga mendengar apa yang diucapkan putra semata wayangnya ini tadi. Heechul menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, ditatapnya sosok tampan itu dengan lembut. Tangan halusnya merapikan kerah mantel yang dikenakan putranya ini.

"Baiklah, jika itu tujuanmu. Pergilah. Tunjukkan kepada Eomma jika apa yang kau katakan tadi benar adanya" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk mantap. Sebelum kembali melangkah pada kopernya, ia kembali menatap satu persatu mereka yang ada di ruangan depan Mansion mewah ini. "Eomma, Appa dan hyungdeul jangan pernah mengatakannya kepada Sungmin jika suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali dan memulainya dari awal. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan cinta ini. Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintainya. Jadi jangan khawatir"

Mereka yang ada disana terkekeh pelan menanggapinya. Ternyata benar jika sosok Tom and Jerry juga dapat terjerumus di dalam lautan cinta. "Kau tenang saja Magnae Evil. Kami semua adalah penjaga rahasia terbaik di dunia ini" Canda Donghae. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia melirik sekilas arlojinya. Jadwal keberangkatannya satu jam lagi dari sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba perasaan berat menyelimutinya. "Sungmin" Entah ia sadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba nama tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tebalnya. Menghasilkan suara 'O' panjang dari mereka semua yang terheran melihat raut keresahan yang terpancar dari paras tampan itu.

"Kau tenang saja nak. Urusan Sungmin biar Eomma dan Leeteuk eonnie yang mengurusnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja selama kau tinggal nanti. Maka dari itu cepat selesaikan semuanya. Jika kau lambat, jangan salahkan Eomma jika nanti Sungmin, Eomma jodohkan dengan putra rekan Eomma" Kyuhyun seketika mendelik tajam mendengarnya. Ia mendengus pelan saat sifat asli Eommanya kembali muncul. Melihatnya mereka semua yang ada disana kembali terkikik pelan. Bahkan Donghae kini telah tertawa dengan keras. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan kesalnya, hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka.

Merasa semakin jengah dengan keadaan ini, Kyuhyun segera meraih genggaman kopernya. Ia telah melangkah pelan, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya kembali terhenti dan hal itu sukses memunculkan kalimat lelucon yang berputar indah di otak Donghae. "Mengapa berhenti lagi Kyu? Menunggu Sungmin,eoh?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun melancarkan deatlearge mematikannya. Setelahnya Namja tampan itu benar-benar melangkah keluar dari Mansion mewahnya. Meninggalkan beberapa orang yang masih setia menatap kepergiannya dengan mobil mewah tersebut.

"Semoga setelah ini mereka hidup bahagia"

"Pastinya ahjuma. Karena mereka memang saling mencintai dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap heran beberapa orang yang dikenalnya itu kini tengah berdiri di teras Mansion mewah tersebut. Ia semakin terheran melihat sebuah mobil Mercedes benz berwarna hitam mengkilat keluar dari halaman Mansion ini dan yang ia tahu mobil itu adalah milik dari Keluarga Cho. Lalu siapa yang keluar? Sedangkan Heechul dan Hangeng masih berada pada tempatnya. Diantara mereka hanya Kyuhyun lah yang tak nampak. Perasaan gelisah dengan cepat memenuhi relung hatinya. Sungmin segera mempercepat langkahnya nyaris berlari. Satpam sama sekai tak mempersulit langkahnya karena Namja setengah baya itu sudah mengenali dirinya.

Mereka yang masih berada di teras Mansion mewah ini menatap syok sosok Namja cantik yang tengah melangkah cepat nyaris berlari menghampiri tempat mereka saat ini. Dengan cepat mereka menunjukkan gestur biasa saja saat Sungmin tepat dihadapan mereka dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Sungmin mengerjapkan maniknya, ia menatap satu persatu wajah mereka dengan pandangan curiga. Heechul yang merasa semakin gugup dengan kondisi seperti ini berniat melakukan aksinya. "Sungminnie...akhirnya kau kemari, sayang. Eomma sangat merindukanmu"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut saat menerima pelukan hangat dari Heechul. Ia membalasnya sejenak sebelum melepas rengkuhan tersebut dengan pelan. "Maaf Eomma jika aku baru datang berkunjung. Hm...aku kemari ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadanya" Sungmin menduduk malu. Detakan jantungnya seketika bertalu hebat saat melafalkan nama tersebut. Sedang Heechul yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Manik kucingnya menatap satu persatu wajah-wajah yang ada disana. Ia mendesis samar saat mereka hanya merespon tatapannya dengan gelengan pelan. Sungguh tak membantu sama sekali.

Sungmin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat indera pendengarnya sama sekali tak menangkap sebuah suara dari mereka yang berada disana. Ia menatap mereka dengan raut bingung. "Mengapa tak menjawabku? Kyuhyun ada, bukan. Dia tidak sedang keluar kan?"

Heechul menarik nafas panjang lalu dihembuskannya. Jika sudah seperti ini ia terpaksa memberitahunya. Ia tak akan tega membiarkan Sungmin terus kebingungan seperti ini. Kedua tangan halusnya memegang kedua bahu mungil itu dan menatap manik foxynya dengan pandangan lembut. "Minnie dengarkan Eomma. Kyuhyun tidak sedang berada di Mansion ini. Ia telah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum kedatanganmu kemari"

"Kemana? Ke Universitas? Tapi bukankah hari ini libur. Dia tidak pergi jauh kan Eomma. Dia masih ada di negara ini, bukan?" Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini hingga melontarkan kalimat seperti itu. Yang jelas ingatannya akan mobil mewah tadi kembali menyusup pada otaknya membuat pikirannya semakin kalut. Instingnya berkata jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya, jauh. Jauh sekali.

"Minnie tenangkan dirimu, sayang. Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun pergi ke bandara. Satu jam lagi pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Inggris tepatnya di Greenwich, London akan segera take off"

"Tidak!" Sungmin reflek menyentak kasar kedua tangan Heechul yang masih menggenggam bahu mungilnya itu. Ia menggeleng kasar, diatapnya mereka yang berada disana dengan pandangan memohon."Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Katakan jika semua ini hanya omong kosong kalian! Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi! Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan!" Liquid bening perlahan kembali menyela keluar dari sela foxynya yang sehari ini sudah begitu banyak ia keluarkan. Seperti tak akan pernah kering, liquid tersebut kembali membasahi wajah cantiknya.

Ryewook menatap miris keadaan sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. Ia berniat melangkah pelan kearahnya dan merengkuh tubuh bergetar itu. Namun sepertinya niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan, nyatanya Sungmin semakin melangkah mundur saat Ryewook mencoba mendekatinya. "Hyung_"

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Kalian pembohong, hiks!" Tanpa mereka duga sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Sungmin berlari dari sana. Membuat mereka yang masih berada di tempatnya semakin khawatir melihat kondisinya. Donghae yang melihatnya segera melangkah pergi dari sana demi mengejar sosok cantik yang telah berlalu dari sana dengan kondisi yang tidak baik-baik saja.

..

..

"Hiks...Kyu. Aku mohon jangan pergi, hiks. Aku memang bodoh. Aku Namja bodoh, tapi ku mohon jangan pergi. Hiks...aku mencintaimu, Kyu" Racau Sungmin seraya melangkah kacau menyusuri trotoar itu. Ia tetap berlari secepat mungkin, menghiraukan jika jarak antara Mansion mewah tersebut dengan bandara Seoul sangat lah jauh. Ia tak memperdulikannya, walau pada akhirnya nanti ia akan pingsan di tengah jalan. Ia tak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan saat ini hanyalah berlari secepat mungkin menuju bandara tersebut dan menghentikan sosok tampan itu. Walau mustahil sepertinya. Namun, kembali lagi. Ia tak perduli.

.

.

.

TBC

Hoi...hoi...Me cambek membawa chap baru. Kkkkk...maaf ya jika tidak memuaskan dikarenakan KyuMin momentnya gk ada. Ada itu Cuma seliweran mau pisah lagi. Kkkkk...#DigamparReader

Oke...oke sudah. Jangan digampar, hiks...suka sekali menganiaya makhluk polos sepertiku ini sih #Preeeetttt

Oke...ada yg bertanya ini M-Preg atau gak. Dan jawabannya...Jreng Jreng

Ditunggu aja seiring berjalannya FF ya...#Plak Plak Buagh Bugh

Yak...yak ampun. Ish...namanya juga rahasia. Kejutan, jadi sabar ya. Sudah dulu kalau mau menganiaya aku neee...Sudah. Aku menyerah#Lambaikan tangan

Oke. Untuk para Reader yg masih setia ma FF abal ini serta mau Ripppyuuu

Aku ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR BESARNYA

Untuk para Silent Reader yg mau membaca and mampir aku ucapkan Terima Kasih...

Baiklah sudah dulu bacotanku neeee...

Bye bye...

Muach

Saranghae

See you the next chap...


	12. Chapter 12

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 12**

Normal Pov

Tap Tap Tap. Langkah kakinya sama sekali tak berubah, justru semakin ia percepat walau nafasnya kini tersenggal-senggal. Peluh membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Tubuhnya mulai melemas, namun ia berusaha menahannya. Tak perduli jika setelah ini ia akan jatuh pingsan. Ia tetap memacu langkah larinya. Hingga tempat yang ditujunya mulai menyapa pandangan redupnya.

Air mata semakin deras mengaliri wajah piasnya. Dengan kasar di dorongnya pintu kaca itu. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri serta berteriak pilu.

"Hiks...CHO KYUHYUN! Hiks...KYUHYUN! Aku mohon, hiks. Kau dimana? CHO KYUHYUN! Jebal..."

Maniknya berpendar kacau. Tubuh ringkihnya mulai bergetar. Pikiran rasionalnya telah hilang entah kemana, hingga ia dengan lancang menyerobot tempat check in. Menghiraukan teriakan para petugas check in serta satpam.

Benar, jika pikirannya saat ini tengah kacau. Terbukti dari caranya menapaki tangga evalator tersebut dengan berlari tak memperdulikan tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya khawatir. Sungmin tetap memacu langkahnya hingga sampailah ia pada tempat landasan pesawat.

Disaat ia akan kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, kedua lengannya berhasil diringkus para petugas yang mengejarnya tadi. Sungmin memberontak hebat, ia meronta sekaligus berteriak. Tak perduli suara seraknya yang hampir menghilang.

"Hiks...Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin mengejar Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Hiks...KYUHYUN! CHO KYUHYUN! Hiks...aku mohon turunlah KYU! Hiks...Mianhae. Hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku! CHO KYUHYUN!"

Manik foxynya menatap nanar sosok tampan yang sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakannya. Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk nyaman pada salah satu kursi penumpang itu. Pandangannya bertumpu ke depan sama sekali tak menyadari sosok Namja yang tengah meronta hebat memanggil namanya di luar sana.

Ia duduk tepat di sebelah kaca jendela, andai saja ia menoleh barang sejenak. Pemuda tampan itu pasti akan mengetahui tindakan Sungmin. Namun sepertinya nasib sedang tak berpihak pada sosok cantik itu. Kyuhyun tetap tak menolehkan kepalanya hingga pesawat yang di tumpanginya mulai melaju pelan.

Melihat hal tersebut Sungmin semakin kebas di buatnya. Entah kekuatan darimana yang di dapatnya hingga ia berhasil meloloskan tubuhnya dari cengkraman para petugas itu. Ia mulai berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Walau nyatanya kedua kaki jenjangnya semakin terasa lemas, namun ia tetap memacu langkahnya. Mengejar pesawat yang mulai melaju pelan sebelum melandas pergi.

Ia terus berlari, akan tetapi tubuh tetaplah tubuh. Kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan mesin. Pada akhirnya ia jatuh tersungkur dengan kedua lutut yang bertumpu pada aspal halus itu. "Hiks...CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin berteriak panjang sebelum semuanya berbayang.

Maniknya semakin meredup, kelopak indahnya perlahan tertutup. Keseimbangan tubuhnya pun mulai goyah. Seketika ia limbung, tetapi ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya. Ia mendengar seseorang itu berucap memanggil namanya, sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Sungmin hyung" Donghae tepat waktu. Saat melihat tubuh mungil Sungmin mulai limbung dengan cepat ia berlari ke tempat Sungmin saat ini dan merengkuhnya. Manik indahnya menatap khawatir wajah pias sosok cantik yang berada dalam rengkuhannya ini.

Tangan kekarnya kemudian menepuk pelan pipi halus itu. "Sungmin hyung. Bangun, hyung. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Sungmin hyung" Merasa tak ada jawaban Donghae berinisiatif menggendong bridal sosok cantik itu. Tepat disamping para petugas yang mengejar Sungmin tadi, Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf dan dibalas dengan senyuman ramah mereka.

Manik indahnya menatap redup wajah lelah Sungmin. Hatinya teriris pedih merasakan penderitaan yang tengah dirasakan pemuda cantik dalam rengkuhannya ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, merasa bersalah karena sebagai sahabat tak dapat membuat sahabatnya sendiri bahagia. Ia merasa sebagai sahabat yang tak berguna.

Sungguh jika waktu dapat diputar kembali, ia akan dengan senang hati meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Akan tetapi menyesal selalu datang terlambat dan waktu selalu tak dapat diputar kembali. _"Mianhae, Hyung. Tapi aku janji setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu. Kyuhyun begitu mencintaimu dan ia pasti kembali"_

.

.

.

Seorang Namja paruh baya berjas putih terlihat keluar dari sebuah kamar. Ia menghela nafas sejenak kala sepasang maniknya menemukan dua sosok yeoja paruh baya tengah memandanginya dengan raut khawatir. Dokter tersebut membenarkan letak kacamatanya sejenak sebelum menyodorkan sebuah resep.

"Anemianya kambuh dan juga ia mendapat tekanan mental yang cukup kuat. Aku menyarankan agar kalian dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Sungmin tidak bisa terus dibiarkan seperti itu jika tak ingin kondisinya semakin memburuk. Untuk vitamin, obat dan segala macam yang diperlukan sudah aku tuliskan pada resep tersebut. Jika keadaannya tak kunjung membaik, segera bawa dia ke rumah sakit untuk penanganan yang lebih intensif"

Empat Namja yang masih berada di depan pintu kamar Sungmin hanya mampu menghela nafas berat saat mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut. Mereka memang sudah menduga sebelumnya bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sahabat manisnya pasti akan tertekan dengan kepergian Kyuhyun. Tak berbeda dengan dua sosok paruh baya itu. Air mata kembali mengaliri wajah pias mereka.

"Sungmin. Hiks...pasti akan baik-baik saja, bukan. Yoochun Oppa" Dokter paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu tersenyum sekilas. Tangan besarnya menepuk pelan pundak mungil Leeteuk.

"Sungminnie, anak yang kuat. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Terima kasih" Yoochun mengangguk pelan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak sebelum kembali menumpukan pandangannya pada sahabat lamanya itu. "Baiklah, aku permisi" Tangan besarnya menepuk bahu Kangin sekilas yang di balas dengan senyuman hangat dari sosok paruh baya itu.

"Aku ingin melihat Sungmin" Getar suara Leeteuk terdengar jelas. Linangan air mata masih setia membasahi wajah cantik yang kini berubah pias. Kangin mengangguk pelan, ia mengusap lembut bahu mungil sang istri. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang menebus obatnya. Dan hentikan tangisanmu, yeobo. Kau tak ingin, bukan. Melihat Sungmin semakin merasa sedih saat ia melihat air matamu itu" Ucapnya lembut. Jemari panjangnya mengusap lelehan air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantik milik sang istri.

Leeteuk mengangguk samar. Kemudian tangan halusnya meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Heechul yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri, kini berniat mengikuti Leeteuk saat melihat yeoja paruh baya itu memasuki kamar putranya.

Ia pun merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin. Dadanya terasa sesak kala mendengar penjelasan Yoochun. Ingin rasanya saat ini ia menghubungi sang putra demi memintanya untuk segera pulang. Namun itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Ia tahu sifat putranya, Kyuhyun tak semudah itu mengingkari perkataannya. Sepasang manik kucingnya kian meredup saat pemandangan pilu yang berada di hadapannya itu menyapa pandangannya. Sedangkan Leeteuk tengah berusaha menahan air matanya yang kembali ingin menyeruak keluar.

Sungmin tengah memandang kosong jendela kamar milik Kyuhyun yang telah tertutup rapat. Tubuh mungilnya ia sandarkan pada dinding di belakangnya. Air mata setia mengalir melewati pipi halusnya. Leeteuk menarik nafas pelan kemudian ia hembuskan.

Jemari lentiknya mengusap kasar linangan air mata yang baru saja mengalir kembali. Kemudian ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya mendekat ke tempat putranya. "Minnie. Kenapa disini, sayang? Ayo masuk, kau harus banyak istirahat, nak"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Hanya gelengan pelan yang mewakili jawabannya. Leeteuk semakin kebas melihatnya. Tangan halusnya mengusap bahu mungil sang putra dengan lembut. "Nak.."

"Aku masih ingin berada disini, Eomma. Karena sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pasti akan membuka jendelanya dan mengajakku bertengkar lagi" Leeteuk seketika membungkam mulutnya saat mendengar perkataan putranya.

Bukan hanya Leeteuk yang merasa terpukul. Namun juga kelima orang yang berada disana turut terperangah pilu. Heechul tak mampu lagi menahan isakannya, tubuh langsingnya perlahan bergetar lembut. Sedangkan keempat Namja itu kini saling memeluk pasangannya satu sama lain. Linangan air mata tak terelakan dari sepasang manik mereka.

"Sungmin-ah. Kyuhyun sudah pergi, sayang. Tidak mungkin dia akan membuka jendelanya dan mengajakmu bertengkar. Sudah, ayo masuklah"

"Tidak Eomma" Sungmin menyentak tangan ibunya yang berada pada lengannya itu dengan sedikit kasar. Manik sayunya menatap sendu yeoja paruh baya dihadapannya ini. Tanpa di duga ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar.

"Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak pergi, Eomma. Kyuhyun tidak pergi. Dia masih ada disini, Eomma. Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkanku!" Sungmin berucap kacau. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur, tetes air matanya berjatuhan, membuat wajah cantiknya semakin pias.

Leeteuk semakin terisak hebat. Tangan halusnya merengkuh sepasang bahu mungil putranya dan menggoyangnya pelan. "Hiks...Eomma mohon sadarlah Sungmin. Hiks...jangan seperti ini, Eomma mohon. Hiks...Kyuhyun sudah pergi, sayang. Dia sudah pergi"

Sungmin tersenggal, manik foxynya meredup. Tatapannya kembali kosong saat kesadarannya seakan menyentaknya hingga ke dasar titik rapuhnya. Hatinya berdenyut perih, kala ingatannya kembali saat dirinya berlari tak tentu arah dengan keadaan terlampau kacau menuju bandara.

Kemudian ingatannya bergulir pada saat ia menerobos para petugas dan satpam demi menuju tempat landasan pesawat. Dan berakhir pada keadaannya yang telah jatuh pingsan karena mengejar pesawat Kyuhyun yang mulai bergerak bersiap lepas landas. Sungmin terhempas, ia kembali melemas.

Tubuh mungilnya sukses terduduk pada marmer dingin balkon kamarnya. Tatapannya tetap kosong dengan lelehan air mata yang tak berniat berhenti barang sejenak. Menghiraukan sosok eommanya yang semakin kebas melihat keadaan rapuhnya.

"Minn_"

"Pergi Eomma. Ku mohon tinggalkan Sungmin sendiri"

"Tapi_"

"Pergi, Eomma" Leeteuk mengangguk sekali. Walau ragu, namun kaki jenjangnya tetap ia langkahkan pergi dari kamar putranya. Ia mencoba memahami putranya, mungkin Sungmin ingin sendiri saat ini.

Tepat disamping Heechul, Leeteuk mengisyaratkan pada sahabatnya itu untuk mengikutinya keluar dari kamar hangat Sungmin. Heechul mengangguk lemah, akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar hangat yang bercat pink lembut itu menyisakan satu sosok yang semakin terpuruk akan kesendiriannya.

Sungmin terisak saat dirasa tak ada lagi orang di kamarnya ini selain dirinya. Pemuda cantik itu menelungkupkan wajah piasnya diantara lengan terlipatnya yang ia letakkan diatas lutut yang telah ia tekuk. Merutuki kebodohannya selama ini yang berbalik menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Ia menyesal, namun ia juga tak dapat mengingkari janjinya begitu saja. Yang ia sesali disini, mengapa perasaan itu hadir di tengah-tengah permusuhan mereka? Mereka seharusnya saling membenci, lalu mengapa perasaan itu hadir dan menyakiti mereka? Sungguh ia tak mengerti dengan jalan takdir yang di laluinya kini.

Ingin rasanya berteriak marah, namun siapa yang harus dia salahkan?.

"Hiks...ya Tuhan. Hiks...kenapa begitu sulit? Hiks...aku mencintainya. Aku mohon, berikanlah satu kesempatan lagi untukku. Hiks..."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap datar pemandangan asing yang berada pada pandangannya itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan salah satu tangan yang menyeret koper besarnya. Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 35 tahun berbalut baju formal, melangkah sedikit tergesa ke tempatnya.

"Sorry, Mr. Cho. I am late" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening tanda tak mengerti. Siapa orang dihadapannya ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf kepadanya karena keterlambatannya? Itulah yang saat ini tengah bergemelut di dalam pikirannya.

"Who is you?" Pria tampan itu mengangguk sekilas sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat. "Nama saya Xiah Junsu, Tuan muda Cho. Saya ditugaskan oleh Ayah anda untuk menjadi sekretaris anda sekaligus orang kepercayaan anda selama anda berada disini. Ayah anda, Tuan Cho Hangeng telah mempercayakan anda kepada saya"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan pria tampan dihadapannya ini. "Kau bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa hangul ternyata, terlebih saat mengetahui namamu. Kau bukan orang Korea" Pemuda tampan itu berucap datar. Kini ia melangkah santai tanpa beban.

Karena pada dasarnya koper besarnya telah berpindah tangan. Kini Junsu lah yang menyeret koper tersebut. "Ye, Tuan muda. Saya berasal dari China. Namun, karena saya sudah lama bertempat tinggal di Korea. Saya mulai bisa menggunakan bahasanya"

Kyuhyun merespon ucapan Junsu dengan mengangguk sekali. Pikirannya kembali melayang, hatinya resah. Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi Eommanya demi menanyakan kabar pujaan hatinya. Karena sejujurnya ia tengah merindu. Bayangan akan wajah indah dari sosok itu melayang-layang bebas memenuhi pandangannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. _"Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku akan segera kembali, sayang"_

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah...satu suap saja ne. Setelah itu minum obat, sayang" Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Melihat hal tersebut Leeteuk menghela nafas perih. Bibirnya bergetar samar. "Minnie-ah"

"Aku tak lapar, Eomma" Pemuda cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya sakit saat manik foxynya menangkap raut sedih yang ditunjukkan ibunya. "Sayang, satu suap saja. Nanti perutmu sakit" Kembali Sungmin menggeleg merespon ucapan ibunya.

Tes. Satu liquid bening sukses lolos dari tempat persembunyiannya. Hatinya miris melihat kondisi putranya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya ini sama sekali bukan Sungmin yang selama ini ia kenal.

Sosok Namja manis sekaligus cantik yang selalu menampilkan raut cerianya. Begitu lembut dan hangat. Kontras sekali dengan keadaannya saat ini. Begitu dingin dan tak terjamah, walau raut cantiknya sama sekali tak pudar. Namun sikapnya saat ini sungguh menyakiti hati lembut yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

Terlebih binar matanya. Binar ceria nan teduh yang mampu menjerat siapa saja yang tengah memandangnya. Kini telah menguap entah kemana. Tatapannya kosong tak bergairah. Seakan menunjukkan jika tubuh mungil itu kini tak lagi bernyawa.

Bibir lembutnya yang berwarna soft pink sewarna kelopak bunga sakura kini telah pucat pasi. Senyuman indahnya sepenuhnya telah menguap. Tak ada lagi senyum manis yang terukir pada bibir indah itu. Hanya raut hampa yang dapat ia tampilkan saat ini.

Leeteuk mengusap lelehan air matanya, jemari lentiknya kembali meraih sendok itu dan mengarahkannya pada sang putra. "Minnie-ah...Kyuhyun tak akan suka melihat semua ini" Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, tatapannya tetap kosong. Satu liquid bening meluncur bersamaan dengan mengalunnya suara seraknya.

"Kyuhyun tak akan pernah melihat kondisiku. Dia sudah pergi, Eomma"

Jder...Grass. Seketika petir menyambar bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan yang begitu lebat. Yeoja paruh baya itu kembali menangis, air mata yang ditahannya kembali meloloskan diri. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, putranya sangat terpuruk. Sungmin begitu rapuh saat ini.

"Tidak. Hiks...Kyuhyun akan kembali, sayang. Hiks...Kyuhyun tak akan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Hiks...dia mencintaimu" Sepasang tangan halusnya menangkup pipi chubby yang mulai terlihat tirus itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

Sungmin menatap teduh ibunya, tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan halus milik Leeteuk dan meremasnya pelan. "Dia membenciku, Eomma. Dia tak akan pernah kembali. Walaupun ia kembali, ia tak akan sendiri. Ia pasti akan kembali bersama keluarga kecilnya. Hiks..."

Isakannya lolos begitu saja kala bayangan Kyuhyun kembali bersama yeoja pilihannya membayang memenuhi pikirannya. Terbayang saat Kyuhyun menggandeng yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu dengan begitu mesra. Tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia. Belum lagi satu sosok mungil yang hadir di tengah-tengah mereka, membuat hatinya semakin menjerit pilu. Itu adalah pukulan telak bagi takdirnya.

Disaat itulah ia berada pada titik terendah. Antara melanjutkan hidup dalam ketidakberuntungan atau meninggalkannya. Karena jika semua itu terjadi, ia tak yakin akan mampu menjalani hidupnya. Kematianlah yang akan menjadi pilihan terbaiknya. "Tidak sayang. Kyuhyun tidak akan menikah. Hiks...dia mencintaimu"

"Aku tak yakin, Eomma. Semuanya telah hancur. Hiks...biarkan seperti ini. Hiks...jangan menghiraukan aku lagi, Eomma. Hiks...pergilah"

"Sungmin"

"Pergi, Eomma. Hiks...aku mohon" Pemuda cantik itu merebahkan tubuh rapuhnya pada kasur empuknya. Menggulung tubuhnya hingga hanya pucuk kepalanya yang terlihat. Menghiraukan sosok Eommanya yang tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan pilu.

"Baiklah, Eomma keluar. Tapi, Eomma mohon makanlah walau hanya sesuap ne" Getar suaranya terdengar begitu jelas. Leeteuk tak tahan lagi, segera ia menghilangkan tubuh langsingnya di balik pintu bercat putih itu.

Meninggalkan sosok lain yang masih bergelung dengan isakan-isakan pilunya. Tubuhnya kian bergetar hebat, menahan laju isakannya. Salah satu tangannya membungkam mulutnya. Sungguh tangisannya begitu hebat malam ini. Hingga rasanya semua tenaganya tersedot habis hanya untuk menangis.

Malam ini sosok rapuh itu kembali terlelap dengan jejak air mata yang telah mengering di sekitar wajah cantiknya. Bahkan tak jarang air mata itu kembali lolos disaat sepasang kelopak matanya telah tertutup rapat. Ia menangis dalam tidurnya. Sesakit itukah, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun termenung dalam kesendiriannya. Ia menatap datar pemandangan indah yang terpancar dari jendela ruang kantornya. Lagi, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Pikirannya resah, entah apa yang terjadi. Namun sejak tadi nama itulah yang menyorot ketenangannya. "Sungmin" Lirihnya pelan menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

Tangan besarnya meraih gelas kristal indah yang telah berisi cairan merah kesukaannya. Menggoyangkannya pelan sebelum meneguknya. Nikmat, begitu nikmat hingga melayangkan kesadarannya. Namun lagi-lagi nama itu menyentaknya. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, baru seminggu ia berada disini. Namun sosok itu mampu mengacaukannya.

Mampukah ia bertahan hingga waktu yang telah ditentukannya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus bertahan. Ia bukan sosok Namja yang dengan begitu mudahnya mengingkari perkataannya sendiri. Pantang baginya melakukan hal tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali menuangkan cairan merah beraroma mawar itu ke dalam gelas kristalnya.

Menggoyangkannya dengan gerakan seanggun mungkin.

Drrtt...drrtt...drrtt

Ponsel hitamnya bergetar pelan. Segera tangan besarnya meraih benda canggih tersebut. Mengeryit sejenak saat kode korea lah yang muncul pada deretan angka si pemanggil. Seketika ia teringat dengan keluarganya yang bertempat tinggal disana. _"Apakah ini Eomma?"_ Pikirnya sebelum menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobseo"

"_Kyuhyun-ah. Hiks..."_

Deg. Obsidian tajamnya terbelalak syok. Tak salah lagi, ia mengenal pemilik suara ini. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, nama itu kembali menyerangnya. "Eommonim. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa menangis seperti itu?"

"_Hiks...Eomma mohon kembali Kyuhyun-ah. Hiks...Sungmin kacau tanpamu. Hiks..."_

Kyuhyun memejamkan sepasang manik obsidian tajamnya. Hatinya berdenyut pedih. Tak dapat di pungkiri, pikirannya panik disini mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak dapat kembali begitu saja.

"Eommonim, mianhae. Aku tidak bisa kembali sekarang"

"_Hiks...tapi Kyu, Sungmin. Hiks..."_

"Aku mencintainya, Eommonim. Sangat mencintainya. Aku pasti akan kembali, tapi tidak sekarang. Katakan padanya, jika aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan kembali. Dengan begitu, dia akan baik-baik saja Eommonim"

Obsidian tajamnya berbayang. Sungguh, sejujurnya kini ia pun tengah merindu. Pikirannya semakin kacau saat mengetahui bahwa kondisi Sungmin sedang tak baik-baik saja disana. Ia mengerti sekarang, kenapa hatinya terus resah sejak tadi. Mengapa nama itu terus berbayang pada pikirannya. Ternyata ini penyebabnya.

"_Hiks...baiklah. Semoga setelah ini kondisi Sungmin membaik"_

"Nde Eommonim. Sudah jangan bersedih. Beristirahatlah"

"_Baiklah. Baik-baik disana. Jaga kesehatanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Doaku menyertaimu"_

Tuut...tuut...tuut. Bagus, pikirannya saat ini bertambah kacau. "Apa separah itu? Sungmin...ada apa denganmu, sayang? Kau membuatku khawatir" Kyuhyun memijat pelan keningnya. Jika tak ingat dengan prinsip hidupnya, mungkin pagi ini juga ia akan terbang ke Korea. Sungguh, hatinya sama sekali tak tenang.

Ceklek. Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka pelan menampilkan sosok pria tampan bernama Junsu. Junsu melangkah pelan menuju ke tempat Kyuhyun duduk saat ini. Ia menunduk hormat seraya menyerahkan setumpuk map ke hadapan pemuda tampan yang masih bergelung dengan pikirannya. Sepertinya ia tak menyadari kehadiran Junsu.

"Maaf, Tuan muda jika kehadiran saya mengangganggu waktu anda. Ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta tadi" Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia menatap Junsu datar seraya berkata. "Letakkan. Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Baik. Saya permisi, Tuan muda" Kembali Junsu menundukkan kepalanya hormat sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap iritasi setumpuk map-map yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. "Ya Tuhan. Ini pasti akan sangat membosankan" Gumamnya. Kemudian salah satu tangannya mulai mengambil map tersebut dan di bacanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat melewati para karyawan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum, terlebih pada wanita-wanita barat itu. Tak jarang mereka memekik senang saat obsidian tajam Kyuhyun meliriknya barang sejenak. Melihat hal tersebut Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas pelan, sejujurnya ia malas keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Karena pada dasarnya berkasnya masih menumpuk disana. Namun, jadwal meetingnya berhasil membuatnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya selama seminggu ini. Tempat ternyaman yang ia gunakan untuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas pentingnya. Mengapa seperti itu? Alasannya berlogis, Kyuhyun masih harus belajar banyak mengenai salah satu cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya ini.

Terlebih perusahaan ini berkembang di luar negara asalnya. Negara maju yang sangat tersohor di kalangan dunia. Tak menutup kemungkinan jika akan terjadi persaingan ketat antar perusahaan yang telah berkembang di negara ini. Dan disini lah perannya sangat dibutuhkan, terutama kecerdasannya.

Maka dari itu tak ada waktu yang ia buang percuma. Seminggu ini kegiatannya hanya berkutat pada berkas-berkas penting itu demi melancarkan semua ucapan serta janjinya pada keluarganya. Bahwa ia akan membuat salah satu cabang perusahaan milik keluarganya ini, akan menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang tersohor di negara maju ini dan jika perlu hingga di mata dunia.

Kyuhyun pasti dapat membuktikannya. Karena ia tak pernah main-main dalam berucap maupun berjanji.

"Oh my god. So handsome" Pekik wanita cantik berambut pirang yang ia ikat rapi ke atas. Menampilkan leher jenjangnya. "He the son of Mr. Hangeng Cho. Oh...amazing" Sambung salah satu wanita lain yang tak kalah cantik dengan wanita tadi. Salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah map biru.

"Yes. He is Kyuhyun Cho. Our new boss" Timpal wanita cantik yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan rambut yang digelung rapi. Manik birunya menatap pemuda tampan itu penuh minat. Sedang Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, jemari panjangnya sibuk memainkan ponsel hitamnya.

"_Shit! Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa lama sekali?"_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Semenit sebelumnya, Junsu meminta ijin kepadanya jika salah satu berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk meeting nanti ada yang masih tertinggal di meja kerjanya. Maka dari itu, ia berbalik arah kembali ke ruangannya.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui kecerobohan sekretarisnya ini hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan. Ingin marah pun rasanya percuma, waktunya akan habis hanya karena digunakan untuk memarahi bawahannya itu. Dengan suara bass yang terdengar dingin, pemuda tampan itu mengijinkannya.

Tapi, ia bersumpah akan memarahi bawahannya nanti. Sungguh, tidak profesional. "Maaf, Mr. Cho Sa_"

"Simpan alasanmu untuk nanti. Sekarang kita harus bergegas, jika tak ingin membuat citra kita buruk di mata rekan kerja kita" Suara bass dinginnya kembali mengalun tegas. Sedang Junsu yang mendengar nada tersebut, meneguk ludahnya pelan. Tak dapat di pungkiri, atasannya ini tengah menahan emosi.

.

.

.

"You sure, Mr. John. You can think back that your decision" Suara bassnya mengalun tegas. Obsidian tajamnya menatap lekat sosok pria paruh baya berstatus sebagai rekan kerjanya itu. Kini pria berkewarganegaraan Inggris tersebut tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

Jemarinya kembali membalik lembar demi lembar berkas penting yang terletak indah di atas meja, tepat di hadapannya. Membacanya dan menelisik huruf per huruf yang berada pada lembaran tersebut dengan teliti. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Why not? I am really sure with my decision" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Senyuman sarat akan kepuasan tercetak samar pada wajah tampannya. Jemari panjangnya memainkan pena yang dipegangnya sejak tadi.

"Alright. But, before that i will explain to you about this cooperation" Pemuda tampan itu menghentikan ucapannya, mencoba melihat reaksi yang akan di tunjukkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk sekali, sepasang manik hijaunya menatap lekat sosok tampan di hadapannya itu.

" I do not want to lose. So, I want profits 70 percent of the asset that you give to our company. How, you agree Mr. John?" Sedetik kemudian sepasang manik hijau milik Mr. John terbelalak syok. Apa 70 persen? Benar-benar pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu cerdas dalam bermain taktik mengunggulkan perusahaannya dan membuat lawannya tak berkutik.

Ingin rasanya berhenti, namun kerjasama yang ditawarkan begitu menggiurkan dan jika ia berhenti kesempatan untuk memajukan perusahaannya akan sirna. Ini adalah kesempatan emas bisa bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Kyuhyun. Tak ada cara lain, walau ia sedikit dirugikan disini. Namun perusahaannya setelah ini akan berkembang pesat. Baiklah, ia akan menerimanya.

"Okey. Deal" Mr. John beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum ramah. "Oke. Deal. Pleased to be working with you, Mr. John"

"I am too Mr. Cho"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang setelah pria paruh baya tadi beranjak dari tempatnya. Sedang Junsu yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya, kini ia dengan cekatan membereskan semua berkas-berkas penting yang tercecer di atas meja makan restorant mewah ini.

Sesekali sepasang manik sipitnya menatap kagum sosok yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu namun mempunyai akal pikiran yang begitu cerdas. "Anda hebat Tuan Muda Cho. Tak salah jika Tuan Hangeng menunjuk anda sebagai penggantinya"

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas sosok sekretarisnya itu. Kemudian tangan besarnya meraih gelas kristal yang berada di sampingnya dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat. "Aku melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh para pembisnis. Mencari keuntungan dan menyelamatkan perusahaannya dari ancaman kebangkrutan"

Pemuda tampan itu beranjak dari posisinya. Ia menatap lekat sosok Junsu yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Dan seorang pembisnis tak akan pernah membiarkan seorang yang tak profesional dalam tugasnya menjadi penghalangnya. Maka dari itu, perbaiki sikapmu jika kau masih ingin menerima gaji dari perusahaan kami. Aku hanya memberikanmu satu kesempatan saja untuk memperbaiki semuanya"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan pergi dari restorant mewah itu. Meninggalkan sosok lain yang tengah merutuki kebodohannya. Kebodohannya yang ia lakukan siang tadi. "Jangan sampai aku mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia begitu menyeramkan" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam kamar tersebut tetap sama sejak sebulan yang lalu. Hening dan juga dingin. Kamar yang biasanya terlihat nyaman serta hangat kini begitu menyeramkan. Seakan tak berpenghuni walau nyatanya terdapat satu sosok manusia di dalam kamar serba pink itu.

Sungmin tetap terdiam pada posisinya, menghadap ke jendela Kyuhyun. Tetap berharap walau ia yakin harapannya tersebut tak akan pernah terwujud. Bayangan-bayangan akan kekonyolan mereka dulu menyeruak masuk bagaikan roll film di dalam otaknya.

Begitu terperinci dan sama sekali tak terlewatkan satu pun. Membuat dadanya kembali berdenyut perih. Sampai kapan ia akan terus begini, bagaikan mayat hidup. Seluruh semangat hidupnya hilang entah kemana. Tetes demi tetes air mata terus meyeruak keluar, mengaliri pipi tirusnya.

Binar foxynya sepenuhnya menghilang. Yang terlihat disana hanyalah sebuah binar kesakitan dan penyesalan. Sungmin seakan terperosok ke dalam jurang yang sangat dalam. Gelap dan tak tertembus.

Ceklek. Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yeoja paruh baya yang lagi-lagi kembali bergetar menahan tangis di tempatnya. Leeteuk melangkah perlahan bersama sosok lain di belakangnya. Kedua tangan halusnya tengah membawa sebuah nampan yang telah terisi penuh dengan segala macam hidangan kesukaan putranya.

Leeteuk memposisikan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang Sungmin. Tangan halusnya mengusap bahu mungil milik Sungmin dengan lembut. "Minnie-ah, makan nde"

Tak ada respon. Bahkan pandangan sosok cantik itu tetap terarah ke depan. Heechul sosok yang mengikuti Leeteuk dari belakang tadi menghela nafas berat. Perlahan ia langkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ranjang Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah. Nanti kondisimu semakin memburuk, sayang. Selama sebulan ini kau tak pernah mau makan. Hanya minum yang kau lakukan. Lihatlah tubuh ini sangat mengenaskan" Ujar Heechul pura-pura marah.

Siapa tahu, Sungmin akan meresponnya. Namun sepertinya usahanya berbuah sia-sia. Sungmin mengacuhkannya, melirikpun tidak. Heechul kebas melihatnya. Air mata kembai keluar dari sepasang manik kucingnya. Rasa bersalahnya pada Sungmin semakin menumpuk.

Pandangannya tetap pada jendela di seberang kamarnya. Menatapnya kosong dengan pikiran yang melayang ke masa lalu. Mengingat kembali saat-saat kebersamaan mereka.

_**Slap**_

"_**Kyuhyun, bisakah kau mengajariku tentang rumus inflasi dan laba. Aku mendapat tugas tentang perencanaan anggaran. Akan tetapi aku sama sekali tak mengerti, terlebih tugas tersebut harus dikumpulkan 2 minggu lagi"**_

_**Sungmin menatap penuh harap sosok Namja tampan yang tengah berdiri tegak di teras balkonnya. Kyuhyun kini tengah menumpukan kedua tangannya pada pembatas balkon serta menatap pemuda cantik itu lekat.**_

"_**Apa yang akan kau berikan kepadaku, jika aku mengajarimu tentang rumus tersebut, Nona Lee?"**_

"_**Aku seorang Namja jika kau lupa. Hanya mengajari sebuah rumus, mengapa kau perhitungan sekali sih?" Sungmin tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibir plumnya. Menatap kesal sosok tampan yang tengah menampilkan smirk andalannya.**_

"_**Di zaman semodern ini tak ada hal yang gratis, Tuan Lee. Ada uang ada barang"**_

"_**Lalu apa? Oh. Atau kau akan aku traktir selama satu minggu ini. Bagaimana kau setuju?" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar penawaran Sungmin. Jari telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Gestur menolak.**_

"_**Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kau akan mentraktirku selama satu bulan penuh?"**_

"_**Yakk...penawaran macam apa itu! Kau ingin memerasku, eoh!" Sepasang manik foxynya membulat penuh. Benar kata pepatah, sekali orang itu berbuat jahat ia akan menjadi seseorang yang jahat selama hidupnya.**_

_**Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, sekali menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan dia akan selalu menjadi seseorang yang menyebalkan selama hidupnya dan keputusannya meminta bantuan pada sosok tersebut adalah keputusan yang salah.**_

_**Namun, tak ada pilihan lain. Hanya Kyuhyun lah yang saat ini mampu menolongnya. 'Ini demi masa depanku. Demi sekolahku. So, no problem' Ungkapnya dalam hati.**_

"_**Jadi bagaimana, Lee Sungmin. Kau setuju atau kita batalkan saja?"**_

"_**Tidak. Jangan dibatlakan. Baik aku setuju" Ucapnya tak rela.**_

"_**Baiklah, datanglah ke rumahku"**_

"_**Apa! Kenapa begitu? Harusnya kau yang datang ke rumahku" Sungmin menatap pemuda tampan yang menjabat sebagai musuhnya itu dengan tatapan sengit. Namun hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari sosok sang musuh.**_

"_**Heh, memangnya aku guru privatmu. Kau yang membutuhkannya, jadi kau yang datang ke rumahku"**_

"_**Tapi, aku yang membayarmu. Jadi kau yang seharusnya datang ke rumahku"**_

"_**Akan tetapi, kau yang membutuhkannya. Tak masalah aku tidak kau traktir selama satu bulan penuh. Namun, semuanya batal"**_

"_**Ish. Arraseo...arraseo. Aigo...Aku sangat membencimu Cho Kyuhyun! Terpaksa aku meminta bantuanmu!" Setelahnya pemuda cantik itu berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentakkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting jendelanya kasar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah.**_

_**Sedang Kyuhyun justru makin terkekeh geli. Tingkah Sungmin begitu menggemaskan di matanya.**_

_**Slap**_

Tes. Tak terhitung berapa tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan seharian ini, namun sepertinya semua usahanya untuk mengeringkan air matanya hanya berbuah sia-sia. Karena kini liquid bening kembali keluar dari sela manik foxynya.

Puk. Salah satu tangan Heechul memegang pundak Sungmin. Ia menatap miris pemuda cantik di hadapannya ini yang tengah menangis dalam diamnya. "Sudah. Hentikan semua pesakitanmu ini, Minnie-ah. Hiks...jangan lagi menangis"

"Aku ingin menghentikannya. Namun, tak berhasil. Semua rasa sakitku semakin menumpuk setiap harinya"

"Mengapa, heum? Eomma mohon percayalah pada Kyuhyun. Ia mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat mencintaimu" Sungmin perlahan mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap sendu sosok yeoja paruh baya yang juga tengah menatapnya sendu ini.

"Bolehkah aku untuk mempercayainya, Eomma. Tapi, mengapa begitu sulit? Aku sudah menyakitinya, mustahil jika ia masih mencintaiku"

"Sungmin dengarkan Eomma. Eomma bersedia mati sekarang juga jika setiap ucapan Eomma salah. Kyuhyun adalah putraku. Sedang aku adalah ibunya. Aku begitu paham akan putraku sendiri. Kyuhyun begitu mencintaimu, ia akan kembali kepadamu suatu saat nanti. Eomma mohon bersabarlah dan jangan begini. Dia akan sakit melihat kondisi terpurukmu ini. Ku mohon Lee Sungmin, bangkitlah. Kembalilah, Eomma mohon"

Heechul memegang erat sepasang bahu mungil Sungmin. Sorot matanya menatap tajam tanpa ragu pada sepasang manik foxy pemuda cantik itu. Mencoba menyakinkan pada Sungmin, jika apa yang telah diucapkannya benar adanya dan tanpa ada unsur dusta sekecil apapun itu.

Sungmin menyelami sepasang manik kucing Heechul. Mencoba mencari suatu kebohongan disana, namun tak dapat ia temukan. Hanya kejujuran dan kesungguhan yang berada pada pancaran sorot tajam itu. Seketika hal itu mampu menggoyahkan pertahanan Sungmin.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya saat ini, namun yang terlihat sekarang ialah. Sosok Sungmin yang dengan cekatan meraih mangkuk nasi yang telah tersedia di meja nakas itu dan melahapnya dengan cepat. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi tirus pasinya.

"Mianpmh atasmph kebodohankumph selamamph inimp, Eommamph. Uhuk...akumph akanmph menjadimph Sungminmph yangmph kalianmph kenalmph selamamph inimp. Akumph akanmph bangkitmph, Eommamph. Uhuk"

Sungmin tetap memasukkan nasi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya tanpa berhenti walau ia tengah berbicara sekalipun, alhasil tak jarang ia tersedak karena ulahnya sendiri. Leeteuk dan Heechul yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin, tak mampu untuk menahan senyuman bahagia mereka.

Akhirnya Sungmin telah kembali, akhirnya awan mendung yang selama ini menggelapkan jiwa mereka kini mulai menghilang. Perasaan lega bercampur senang menyusup dengan cepat ke dalam sela-sela hati mereka.

Tangan halus Leeteuk menepuk pundak putranya pelan. Ia menatap pemuda cantik disampingnya ini dengan seulas senyuman indah. "Pelan-pelan, sayang"

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap. Seorang pemuda tampan yang berbalutkan jas kerja itu tengah melangkah lebar-lebar menapaki lorong-lorong perusahaannya. Tatapannya lurus ke depan sebelum sebuah suara menyentak pendengarannya.

"Akh. Hurt...Really hurt" Terlihat seorang wanita cantik berbalutkan kemeja putih dengan rok sepan hitam pendeknya, menampilkan kaki jenjangnya serta paha mulusnya tengah meringis kesakitan di sebuah anak tangga terakhir.

Salah satu tangannya terlihat sedang memijat pelan pergelangan kaki kirinya. Kyuhyun mengeryit sebentar, ia menelisik sosok wanita itu yang sepertinya tak asing bagi dirinya.

Ya, wanita tersebut ialah salah satu karyawannya yang tadi tengah menatapnya penuh minat. Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, mencoba memastikan keadaan sosok karyawannya itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit merunduk. "You fine?" Sepasang manik birunya menatap pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini dengan sendu. "I am fine. But, like as i am can not walking"

Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali, obsidian tajamnya mengedar di sekitar lorong tersebut. Perusahaannya memang sudah tutup dari satu jam yang lalu, tak heran jika suasananya telah sepi. Akan tetapi, masih ada satpam di tempat ini. Mereka berjaga selama 24 jam.

"Oke. Please wait, i will call security" Kyuhyun akan beranjak dari posisinya, namun tangan halus wanita cantik itu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap penuh tanya pada sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Please, take me with you. I am afraid to be alone here" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat saat mendengar perkataan tersebut. Ini akan merepotkannya, namun ia tak mungkin membiarkannya sendiri disini. Terlebih sosok itu seorang wanita.

Kyuhyun kembali berjongkok. Ia menatap sejenak sosok cantik dihadapannya ini. "Excuse me. I will carry you" Kemudian Kyuhyun menyelipkan salah satu tangannya pada lekukan lutut wanita cantik tersebut. Sedang tangan yang lain melingkar pada punggung sempit si wanita. Ia menggendong bridal sosok karyawannya itu.

Kembali ia melangkah, menatap lurus ke depan sama sekali tak menghiraukan dengan apa yang saat ini terulas pada wajah sosok cantik dalam gendongannya ini. Senyum kepuasan yang di sertai dengan kelicikan tercetak jelas pada wajah cantiknya.

"_I will get you, Mr. Cho"_

.

.

.

TBC

Muehehehe...i am comeback. Hihihi...

Ngaret banget ya, aku yakin kalian semua pasti pada lupa kan sama cerita nih FF jamuran. Mianhe...#Bungkuk bungkuk

Setelah melewati berbagai macam ancaman, halangan, godaan, serta rintangan yang ada. Akhirnya malam ini aku dapat menyelesaikannya dan mempublikasikan. Maaf atas kata-kata alay ku tadi. Tapi bener loh...selama ini memang banyak halangan yg menghadang #Plak. Oke...enough

Hehehe...untuk Bahasa Inggrisnya mohon dimaklumi jika berjelimet nde. Maklum masih belajar. Kekeke...karena sejujurnya aku lemah dalam grammar jadi maaf jika aneh bahasa inggrisnya.

Oh ya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan publishnya ne. Maaf, menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi, tenang saja. Walau aku publishnya lama sekali, tapi aku gk ada niatan untuk menelantarkan begitu saja. Semuanya pasti sampai end. Jadi mohon dukungannya ne.

Dan untuk yang pada nagih nih FF, ini loh chap barunya udah aku selesaiin #Lirik Jesi Unnie dan para Reader yg nagih

Oke sekian dulu bacotan aku nde. Maaf jika Chap ini tidak memuaskan dan maaf di chap ini gk ada KyuMin momentnya. Ada, tapi Cuma sedikit. Kekeke...

Mungkin di chap depan ada KyuMin momentnya. Lebih banyak, gk janji. Hehehe#Plak Plak Bugh

Oke. Oke selesai. Untuk para READERDEUL TERCINTA YANG MASIH MAU NUNGGUIN FF INI DAN RIPPYUUUU. AKU UCAPKAN **TERIMA KASIH **YG SEBESAR BESARNYA

Untuk para SILENT READER Terima kasih sudah mau mampir.

Oke...

See you the next chap

Saranghae

muach


	13. Chapter 13

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 13**

Normal Pov

Ceklek. Tap tap tap. Langkah kaki jenjangnya menggema di dalam kamar mewah itu. Ia mendekat pada ranjang king sizenya. Melemparkan jas beserta seutas tali dasi miliknya.

Ceklek. "Tuan Muda, air hangat anda sudah saya persiapkan. Begitu juga dengan makan malam anda" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Pemuda tampan itu masih membelakangi sosok pria bernama Junsu, bawahannya sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Kyuhyun berujar dingin. Junsu menegakkan wajahnya, menatap bingung punggung lebar sang atasan. "Maaf Tuan Muda"

"Wanita yang baru saja aku tolong. Aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya" Junsu mengangguk paham. Memang tadi ia tidak pulang bersama Kyuhyun. Namun sebagai seseorang yang dipasrahi penuh akan Kyuhyun, ia tetap mengikuti kemana tuan mudanya pergi dan menyelidiki siapa yang sedang bersama atasannya itu. Keamanan dan kenyaman sang atasan lah yang menjadi proritas utamanya.

"Caroline Goulding. Wanita berdarah Inggris, berumur 25 tahun. Lulusan dari Universitas Harvard, jurusan Accounting. Dan sekarang ia menjadi salah satu staff Accounting di perusahan kita. Dia masuk pada tahun 2013" Junsu menutup kembali ponselnya. Di letakkan kembali ponsel canggih tersebut pada saku jasnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu kamar mandi, ia berdiam diri sejenak tepat di hadapan pintu bercat putih itu. "Peringatkan pada wanita itu, jangan lagi mencoba mencari perhatianku. Terakhir malam ini. Jika hal ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkannya"

Kalimatnya mengalun datar, namun menunjukkan sebuah ketegasan yang tidak bisa dibantah. Junsu mengangguk, meninggalkan kamar mewah milik Kyuhyun setelah memastikan Tuannya telah memasuki kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun membuka kemeja silver bergaris hitam miliknya, kemudian berlanjut pada celana bahannya. Menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Otot-ototnya terbentuk kokoh walau tidak terlalu kekar. Begitu juga dengan otot perutnya yang hampir terbentuk sempurna. Memandangi wajah tampannya pada cermin lonjong yang terdapat di atas washtafel.

Tangannya mengusap surai brunettenya pelan. "Aku ingin memotongnya. Mencoba style baru, bukan suatu masalah" Gumamnya pelan. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, melangkah pada bathtub yang telah terisi dengan air hangat beserta aromatherapy favoritnya, mint.

Perlahan ia memasukkan tubuh telanjangnya pada bathtub. menyamankan tubuhnya, mencoba mencari posisi yang membuatnya merasa relax. Tanpa sengaja lengannya menyenggol sebuah sabun cair hingga pada akhirnya sabun tersebut menggenangi lantai marmer kamar mandinya.

Ia berdecak pelan. Berniat meraih sabun tersebut sebelum sebuah ingatan, membuat senyuman terulas samar.

_Slap_

"_Yaaakkkk. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok. Salah satu tangannya memegang sebuah sabun cair yang berhasil ia pungut dari lantai marmer kamar mandi itu. Orbs tajamnya menatap datar sosok cantik yang masih mengenakan bathrobe berwarna pink itu._

"_Mengambil ini" Kyuhyun menunjukkan sabun cair yang masih berada di genggamannya. Sungmin memerah, tanpa sengaja ia melirik keadaannya saat ini. "Yaaakkkk. Dasar maniak. Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandiku? Mengintipku, eoh! Dan lagi mengapa kau menjatuhkan sabun cairku! Kau ingin mencurinya, eoh!"_

_Sungmin menyilangkan sepasang lengannya di depan dadanya. Manik foxynya berbinar awas, hal tersebut mengakibatkan Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan seraya melakukan rolling eyes. Jengah menerima respon Sungmin yang terlalu berlebihan._

"_Hey. Kelinci gendut. Sesekali berfikirlah positif tentangku. Aku kemari atas petuah dari Eommamu. Dia bilang kau sedang mandi, jadi aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandimu. Lagi pula untuk apa aku mengintipmu. Kau lelaki, aku juga. Dan lagi, masalah sabun cair. Kurang kerjaan sekali aku mencurinya, untuk apa. Jika aku sanggup untuk membeli semuanya beserta pabriknya"_

_Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali sabun cair yang berada di genggamannya itu pada washtafel, sedikit nada angkuh menyertai ucapan pemuda tampan itu membuat Sungmin mendengus malas. Kyuhyun si arogan kembali berpetuah. Pikirnya dalam hati._

"_Ck. Bukan salahku jika aku selalu berfikir negatif tentangmu. Karena pada dasarnya kau selalu bertingkah negatif di depanku, huh" Sungmin menyilangkan kedua lengannya dengan gestur angkuh. Dipalingkan wajah cantiknya ke arah kanan. Kembali Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, mengimbangi tingkah Sungmin._

"_Cih. Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lagi kau meminta bantuan padaku. Mulai saat ini tidak ada lagi les privat. Dan soalmu ini, tidak akan aku biarkan terdampar di tanganmu. Selamat atas tesmu besok. Semoga kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik" Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang sudah di clippingnya. Kertas yang katanya sebuah soal penting untuk Sungmin._

_Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng cepat melihat soal-soal tersebut akan melayang pergi darinya. Dengan sigap ia menampilkan wajah memelasnya. "Ayolah Kyuhyun-ah. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan di masukkan dalam hati, ne. Itu sangat penting bagi hidupku. Aku mohon"_

_Kyuhyun menyeringai samar. Pemuda tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya."Nothing second chance for you, rabbit" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya. Jurus terakhir, dengan terpaksa ia menampilkan puppy eyesnya. Gulp. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya berat, sungguh apa yang ia lihat saat ini memacu gairahnya._

"_Huuft. Kenapa tiba-tiba panas ya?" Gumamnya dalam hati. Seringaian tajam kemabali terulas pada wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun bergumam sebentar, sebelum menatap intes sosok cantik di depannya itu._

"_Baiklah. Kemarilah" Suara bassnya mengalun lembut, sedetik Sungmin merasa bulu kuduknya meremang saat telinganya menangkap nada suara Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa. Perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun. Tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun, kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan._

"_Kau manis jika seperti ini, Sungmin-ah"_

"_Mwo?"_

_Grep. Lengan kokoh Kyuhyun melingkar indah pada pinggang ramping milik Sungmin. Mendekatkan tubuh mungil berisi itu pada tubuh gagahnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kyuhyun!" Sungmin terpekik pelan saat pemuda tampan itu memutar tubuhnya dan membenturkan area belakangnya pada washtafel, pinggangnya membentur washtafel tersebut._

"_Akh. Ish...Kau gila" Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar umpatan Sungmin. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya. Sungmin saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda dimatanya. Dengan surai legam yang terlihat berantakan dan masih basah, bibir plum berwarna merah basah dan terlihat kenyal serta tubuh mungil berisi terbalutkan kulit putih susu tanpa celah. Ugh, sungguh sempurna pemandangan di depannya ini._

_Sungmin semakin gerah di tempatnya, tatapan mata Kyuhyun membuatnya merinding. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kyuhyun dan berhasil. "Ish. Dasar maniak. Sekarang berikan soal itu" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan basahnya. Menggeleng pelan sebelum kembali menatap sosok menggoda yang beberapa saat lalu mengacaukan pikirannya._

_Kyuhyun menggela nafas berat. Ini bahaya, jika dirinya masih berada disini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan sosok polos di depannya ini. Kyuhyun segera menyerahkan lembar-lembar kertas itu pada Sungmin. Menyebabkan sosok cantik itu tersenyum lebar._

"_Huwaaaa. Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau yang terbaik"_

_Grep. Kyuhyun termangu, detakan jantungnya semakin berdebar hebat. Rasa panas semakin menggelayuti tubuhnya. Bagian bawahnya mulai ereksi dan hal tersebut yang membuatnya seketika kelimpungan. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Sungmin pada tubuhnya. Ditatapnya pemuda cantik itu dengan datar._

"_Ck. Berlebihan. Dasar dobe" Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya. Seketika wajahnya memerah menahan marah. "Yakkk. Apa yang kau katakan, Brengsek. Memangnya aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang apa! Dasar TEMEEE!"_

_Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan tenang keluar dari kamar mandi milik Sungmin, menghiraukan suara teriakan cemprang milik pemuda cantik itu. Seulas senyum samar mengiringi langkahnya._

_Slap_

"Aku merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu, Sungmin-ah. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sayang?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Manik tajamnya menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya. Tangannya tergerak pelan, meraih ponsel hitamnya. Menatap intens layar ponselnya.

Potret dari sosok yang sangat dirindukannya saat ini. Potret dari sosok pemuda cantik bernama Lee Sungmin menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. "Besok tanggal 23 Mei. Besok adalah ujian akhir. Kekeke...jangan bertindak konyol, Sayang. Kerjakan soalmu dengan baik. Setelah itu, aku akan menjemputmu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, saat mengingat bagaimana konyolnya Sungmin saat mengahadapi tes-tes ujian yang diadakan universitas mereka. Walaupun ia berbeda jurusan dengan Sungmin, namun apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin akan mudah di ketahuinya. Pemuda cantik itu akan kembali berulah, jika soal yang sedang ia kerjakan begitu menyulitkannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia berkutat dengan ponselnya sejenak sebelum menempelkannya pada telinganya. "Ke kamarku sekarang. Bawa serta berkas-berkas yang belum selesai aku teliti di kantor tadi" Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya. Meletakkan kembali, kemudian ia beranjak dari bath melangkah pelan menuju shower guna membasuh badannya.

Ia harus bekerja dengan lebih giat lagi, jika ingin segera menjemput Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sesekali ia mengembungkan pipi chubbynya yang mulai terlihat tirus. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Ia merenggut imut.

"Lihatlah wajah ini. Buruk sekali" Gumamnya pelan. Sungmin kembali meneliti wajahnya di depan cermin yang terdapat di kamar mandi di atas washtafel. Setelah dengan susuah payah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela, kemudian memandang sinar matahari yang cerah guna mengembalikan semangatnya yang sudah menguap sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

Sungmin mulai kembali meniti arah masa depannya yang sempat ia lupakan, berpegang pada hembusan angin yang menyejukkan di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Sungmin berniat bangkit, ia tidak bisa terus berada dalam keadaan terpuruk. Sedangkan masa depan telah menantinya di depan sana. Ia harus kembali, menjadi seorang pemuda ramah yang penuh akan keceriaan.

Sebuah masalah tidak akan terselesaikan dengan hanya berdiam diri saja dan menangis. Sungmin tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang gagal. Persetan dengan kepergian Kyuhyun, ia tidak akan terpuruk lagi. Dalam hati telah ia lafalkan, jika Kyuhyun pasti kembali. Jika memang Kyuhyun adalah takdirnya, pemuda tampan itu pasti akan kembali dan menjemputnya.

Sungmin akan menunggunya, berapapun itu lamanya. Ia tak peduli. Maka dari itu, disinilah ia berdiri saat ini. Memandang miris bentuk wajahnya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Sungmin mendengus pelan. Jemari lentiknya menata surai legamnya yang telah memanjang hingga bahu. "Huh, memangnya siapa kau Kyuhyun brengsek. Seenaknya membuatku seperti ini"

Sungmin mengepalkan sebelah tangannya. Dengan cepat ia angkat kepalan tangan tersebut ke udara. "Yosh! Mulai saat ini akan aku tunjukkan padamu, serigala setan. Jika aku tidak akan lemah walau tanpamu!" Senyumnya terulas lebar. Hingga sepasang manik foxynya menutup sempurna. Senyum ceria dari seorang Lee Sungmin yang akan menjadi awal dari kisahnya yang baru.

"Baiklah. Langkah pertama. Mari kita hilangkan lingkaran hitam jelek ini di sekitar mataku. Huh, tapi menggunakan apa ya?" Sungmin menggaruk sisi kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat foxynya sama sekali tak menemukan alat untuk menghilangkan lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata.

"Yah pabbo. Kenapa aku baru ingat jika Eomma memiliki gel penghilang lingkaran mata" Sungmin menepuk keningnya. "Aku akan memintanya sedikit" Sungmin melangkah pergi dari kamarnya. Melangkah pelan memutari tangga tersebut hingga akhirnya sampailah ia pada pintu kamar milik Appa dan Eommanya. Mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali, tak ada respon. Sungmin mulai meraih kenop pintu tersebut dan di dorongnya pelan.

"Eomma. Apa Eomma di dalam?" Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya. Menatap intens kamar tersebut yang ternyata sudah tidak berpenghuni. Pemuda cantik itu melangkah masuk memasuki kamar milik orang tuanya. Berjalan perlahan dan berhenti tepat di depan kaca rias itu. Foxynya dengan cepat menjelajah peralatan make up milik Eommanya hingga ia temui gel penghilang lingkaran hitam di mata yang berbentuk seperti lipbalm. Diraihnya make up tersebut dan dipandangnya.

"Oh. Seperti ini ya bentuknya. Lalu dimana Eomma? Mungkin sudah di meja makan. Baiklah, Eomma. Sungmin minta sedikit gel penghilang lingkaran hitam matanya ne" Monolognya sendiri. Sebelum pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Kembali pada kamar mandinya. Sungmin tengah sibuk mengoleskan gel itu pada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Butuh waktu 3 menit untuk menghilangkannya. "Selesai. Ampuh juga ternyata. Lingkaran hitamnya langsung tersamarkan" Pekiknya senang. Kini wajahnya tidak semengerikan tadi. Dengan cepat Sungmin meraih face soap yang terletak di sampingnya. Di taruh pada telapak tangannya, mengusapnya hingga berbusa lalu ia basuhkan pada wajah halusnya.

"Baik. Sentuhan terakhir, berendam. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan aromatherapy favoritku" Sungmin menuangkan aromatherapy tersebut pada bathtub yang sebelumnya telah ia isi dengan air hangat. Harum rasberry bercampur vanila menyeruak masuk melalui lubang hidungnya.

"Waktunya berendam" Sungmin segera memasukkan tubuh telanjangnya pada bath mandinya.

.

.

.

Leeteuk melangkah cepat menuju meja makan dengan membawa semangkuk soup hangat di sepasang tangannya. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik ini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di bantu dengan para maid. Setelah di rasa semua persiapan telah selesai, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami yang terlihat kesulitan memasang dasi.

Leeteuk mendekat, membantu Kangin memasangkan dasinya. "Dimana Sungmin?" Kangin menatap istrinya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Leeteuk terdiam, wanita paruh baya itu menunduk dalam. Kangin menghela nafas berat, ia mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada putra semata wayang mereka. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, keadaan Sungmin membuatnya serta istrinya dirundung kesedihan.

Kangin merasa sangat terpukul. Melihat anak kesayangannya dalam kondisi terlemah seperti itu. Andai jika bisa, ia ingin menukar semuanya yang telah ia punya sekalipun itu nyawanya sendiri demi mengembalikan keceriaan sang putra. Sungguh, Kangin merasa kehilangan. Putra yang biasanya selalu menghiburnya, kini terpuruk sendiri. Tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Kangin meraih kedua tangan halus milik sang istri. Diremasnya pelan. "Aku yang akan melihatnya. Kau tunggu kami disini. Akan aku pastikan, hari ini Sungmin akan kembali berkumpul dengan kita seperti hari-hari sebelumnya" Getar suaranya tak mampu ia sembunyikan. Akan tetapi, air matanya mampu ia tahan. Di kecupnya kening sang istri lembut.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. Manik indahnya kembali berbayang. Ia berharap penuh dalam hati. Kangin memutar tubuhnya, melangkah pelan menuju anak tangga. Belum sempat ia menginjak tangga tersebut. Suara tenor mengintrupsi langkahnya. "Selamat pagi. Appa...Eomma" Kangin serta Leeteuk termangu di tempatnya melihat wajah ceria sang putra serta teriakan cerianya.

Oh Tuhan. Jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi, jangan biarkan mereka bangun dari mimpi indah ini. Hingga sampai pelukan hangat dari Sungmin menyapa mereka, baru lah mereka sadar jika semua ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata, Kangin dan Leeteuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Air mata yang sejak tadi mereka tahan, berlinang juga.

Sungmin tersenyum miris. Melihat perlakuan kedua orang tuanya pada dirinya saat ini. Sebegitu parahkan kondisinya selama sebulan yang lalu, hingga kedua orang tuanya begitu bahagia mendapati dirinya yang seperti ini. Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukan mereka. _"Maaf Appa, Eomma"_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Hampir saja ia akan mengeluarkan air matanya sebelum pemuda cantik itu melepaskan rengkuhannya. Kedua tangan halusnya menepuk pundak kedua orang tuanya dengan gerakan lembut. "Oh ayolah, Appa Eomma. Sudah, jangan menangis di hari yang secerah ini. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita sarapan? Aku ada ujian hari ini. Harus bergegas" Sungmin menuntun kedua orang tuanya menuju meja makan setelah mengusap linangan air mata mereka.

Mendudukkan kedua orang tuanya di kursi masing-masing, kemudian menyiapkan sarapan mereka. "Nah, selamat makan" Sungmin kembali berujar ceria setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di meja makan itu, berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah tersenyum maklum melihat kelakuannya.

Kangin mengusap surai legam milik sang putra. Mengecup keningnya lembut, kemudian kembali berkutat pada sarapannya. "Baiklah, selamat makan" Leeteuk tersenyum haru. Melihat keluarganya kembali seperti dulu. _"Ya Tuhan. Terima kasih. Kau telah mengembalikan anak kami seperti sedia kala. Terima kasih, teteplah seperti ini Sungmin-ah. Kami mencintaimu"_

"Nak. Hari ini kau berangkat bersama Appa" Kangin menyeduh kopinya pelan. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sosok sang putra yang masih sibuk menyendok soupnya. "Mian Appa. Hari ini aku berangkat bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Duo wek-wek itu tadi menghubungiku"

Kangin tersenyum lembut, mencoba memaklumi tingkah sahabat anaknya ini. Dia cukup mengerti, jika mereka juga tengah bahagia menerima kembalinya Sungmin dari keterpurukannya. Sungmin menghentikan suapannya, tangannya meraih segelas susu vanila yang bertempat disampingnya dan di tengguknya dengan cepat.

"Ah. Baik, Appa Eomma. Minnie, berangkat du_"

"ANYEOONGGG"

"_Oh Tuhan" _Desah Sungmin dalam hati saat telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari dua sahabatnya yang ia beri nama dengan duo wek-wek. Eunhyuk dan Ryewook segera menerjang Sungmin yang masih termangu di tempatnya. "Kyaaaa...Minnie hyung. Akhirnya kau kembali. Oh Tuhan, bahagianya aku!" Ryeowook memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat hingga pemuda cantik itu merasa sesak.

"Yak...yak...yak. Wookie, bergantian dong. Aku juga ingin memeluk, Minnie hyung. Minggir!" Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh mungil Ryeowook sedikit keras yang pada akhirnya ia mendapat umpatan pelan dari sosok mungil itu. "Ish...Minnie hyung. Kau membuatku ingin menangis saja. Hiks...terima kasih sudah kembali. Aku merindukanmu" Eunhyuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Menghiraukan dengusan pelan dari sosok cantik itu.

Sejenak ia bergetar menerima semua perlakuan dari orang-orang terdekatnya, mereka begitu mencintainya. Matanya kembali memanas, akan segera tumpah jika ia tak segera melepas pelukan Eunhyuk dari tubuhnya dan mendengus pelan. "Ish...Apa-apa an kalian ini? Membuat hari cerahku suram saja"

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook seketika melotot kejam mendengar gerutuan Sungmin. "Yakkkk...kau ini bagaimana Hyung. Tak tahukah kau betapa kami merindukanmu. Wajar jika kelakuan kami berlebihan seperti ini" Sungmin menaikkan satu alis matanya. Ia menyipit tajam. "Benarkah. Bukankah kalian memang terlahir dengan syndrom heboh seperti ini"

"Yakkkk...Sungmin hyung!" Sungmin tersenyum samar. Ia mendekat ke arah kedua orang tuanya. Mengecup pipi mereka sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana. "Bye Appa Eomma. Aku berangkat"

"Ya, sayang hati-hati" Leeteuk dan Kangin melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum hangat. Pagi ini adalah pagi terindah mereka setelah kejadian kelam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook menganga di tempatnya, Sungmin meninggalkan mereka. "Eoh. Baiklah Tuan Lee, Nyonya Lee kami pamit. Sungmin Hyung tunggu. Yaaakkkk!"

"Ya, hati-hati" Kembali sepasang suami istri ini menjawab dengan senyuman lebar di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah tegas memasuki tempat minimalis yang terlihat mewah dengan tulisan berkelap-kelip diatas bangunan tersebut, Men HairStyle. Kyuhyun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi yang terdapat disana. Sosok pria muda segera menghampirinya dan berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

"Want a hair style like what, sir?"

"Spike short"

"Be minced, sir"

"Hm"

"Alright" Pria itu segera melilitkan kain putih di sekitar tubuh gagah Kyuhyun dan memulai pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun memang berniat untuk mengubah penampilannya. Jemari lentiknya sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, sedang Junsu tengah menunggu di sofa panjang yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

Selang 30 menit, pria muda itu akhirnya dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Di depan cermin besar itu, menampilkan sosok tampan yang terlihat lebih muda dan sedikit nakal. Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia menyukai tampilannya saat ini. Rambutnya di potong cacah pendek, menampilkan dahi lebar indahnya. Gaya rambut spike, membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Warna rambutnya berubah menjadi cokelat gelap, jika terdapat pada suasana remang akan sukses berubah menjadi legam. "Perfect" Ucapnya seraya membenarkan letak dasinya. Merogoh saku bahannya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar poundsterling dan diberikannya pada pria muda itu.

"Thank you, sir"

"Hn" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Kemudian melangkah cepat meninggalkan bangunan minimalis tersebut. Junsu membukakan pintu untuk Tuannya, kemudian ia berputar menuju kursi depan di samping sang sopir. "Perfect, new hairstyle Mr. Cho" Kyuhyun kembali bergumam pelan merespon pujian yang di berikan Junsu untuknya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, membayangkan dirinya sebentar lagi akan kembali berkutat pada map-map bertumpuk yang terpajang rapi di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Alisnya berkedut kesal, saat lagi-lagi ia dihadapkan dengan soal yang begitu sulit. Sungmin melepaskan penanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Melirik sekilas jam tangannya. "Tinggal 10 menit lagi. Dua soal tak terjawab bukan masalah kan. Sungguh aku menyerah" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"He'em" Suara sang dosen mengintrupsi gumamannya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, diraihnya pena tersebut dan digenggamnya. Kembali melihat soal terkutuk itu yang berakhir dengan jawaban asalnya.

"Baiklah. Waktu telah berakhir. Kumpulkan soal anda dan silahkan meninggalkan kelas" Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Otaknya sangat panas saat ini. Ia melangkah cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menghiraukan dua sosok pemuda manis yang kelimpungan mengejar dirinya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di kantin Universitas ternama itu. Kembali ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kursi kosong yang terletak di sudut kantin. Baru saja sosok cantik itu menempelkan pantatnya pada kursi tersebut suara cemprang dua orang di belakangnya mengintrupsi ketenangannya.

"Hahh" Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Di tumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja, kemudian ia telungkupkan wajahnya di atas lengannya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook segera mendudukkan pantat mereka di depan Sungmin. "Hyung. Malam ini kau ada acara?"

"Tidak ada" Jawab Sungmin masih dengan menelungkupkan wajahnya. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan seraya tersenyum lebar. "Jeongmal, Hyungie" Ucap Ryeowook semangat.

"Ne"

"Yeay!" Seketika Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berteriak heboh. Menyebabkan sebagian pengunjung kantin itu menoleh ke arah mereka dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Eunhyuk mendengus lirih. "Huh, ada apa dengan tatapan mereka itu?"

"Aish. Kalian ini berisik sekali. Memangnya ada apa sih?" Sungmin menatap sengit dua sosok manis di hadapannya itu. Alisnya berkedut pelan melihat wajah-wajah konyol tersebut. "Malam ini ada Festival Jepang di daerah Myeongdong, Hyung. Kami berempat berniat mengajakmu kesana. Bagaimana?" Sungmin terdiam, dari sorot matanya dapat mereka tebak jika pemuda kelinci itu tengah berpikir.

"Ayolah, Minnie hyung. Sekali dalam setahun" Ryeowook menggerakkan kedua alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Sungmin menumpukan dagunya pada salah satu lengannya, menatap geli wajah konyol kedua sahabat baiknya ini. "Kekeke...baiklah. baiklah, hentikan tatapan konyol itu" Sungmin terkekeh pelan. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya setelah peristiwa kelam yang terjadi satu bulan lalu, kini mereka kembali bersama. Tertawa bersama dan bersenang-senang bersama.

"Baik, hyung. Nanti malam jam 7. Kami akan menjemputmu, oke"

"Siap" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Percakapan mereka pun tetap berlanjut, sesekali suara tawa terdengar heboh dari mereka. Menyebabkan para pengunjung kantin itu kembali menyorot tempat mereka.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Kyuhyun sempat terkejut mendengar suara ketukan tersebut. Pasalnya ia tengah berkonsentrasi penuh tadi. "Come in" Jemari panjangnya masih lincah menari di atas keybord laptopnya.

"Good Morning, Presdir Cho" Suara lembut wanita memenuhi gendang telinganya. Orbs tajamnya melirik sekilas sosok wanita cantik yang pernah ia tolong malam itu. Dia melangkah anggun, mendekat ke meja sang atasan.

Kyuhyun terdiam, sama sekali tak menghiraukan sosok tersebut. Sang wanita mendengus pelan, merasa kehadirannya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda tampan itu. Perlahan ia meletakkan map biru yang di bawanya ke atas meja. Caroline berdiam di tempatnya, sebelum sebuah senyuman tipis terulas pada wajah cantiknya. "Boleh saya duduk disini, Presdir Cho. Ada yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada anda"

"_Dia bisa berbicara dalam bahasa korea ternyata" _Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Hm" Gumamnya. Fokusnya masih tetap pada laptopnya. Caroline menggigit kecil sudut bibirnya, sesekali manik birunya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Malam itu, terima kasih atas bantuannya Presdir Cho. Sa_"

"Jika tidak ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, silahkan kembali ke tempatmu" Kyuhyun memotong cepat ucapan wanita cantik itu. Salah satu tangannya telulur ke depan, mengembalikan map biru itu pada Caroline.

Caroline membatu di tempatnya, pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini sangat lah dingin. Sulit untuk menjangkaunya. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan yang ditimbulkan, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap dingin sosok cantik di hadapannya itu. "Ada hal lain"

Caroline tergagap, perempuan muda itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tidak. Saya permisi, Presdir Cho" Kyuhyun memandang datar kepergian wanita cantik bernama Caroline itu. Ia mendecih pelan. "Bitch" Gumamnya. Sebelum kembali terfokus pada laptopnya.

.

.

.

"What the hell? Haruskah aku memakai ini, aku Namja!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi di depan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Salah satu tangannya memegang kimono berwarna merah dengan aksen bunga sakura berwarna keemasan di sekitar baju berbahan sutera lembut itu.

Eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedang Ryeowook tengah mengerjap pelan. "Hm, mau bagaimana lagi Hyung. Yang tersisa tinggal itu. Mau tak mau kau harus memakainya"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tidak. Lebih baik aku memakai baju ini saja"

"Tidak bisa hyung. Di festival ini, semua pengunjung diwajibkan memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang. Kau harus memakainya, Hyung"

"Yosh. Lagipula mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya jika kau ini sebenarnya Namja, hyung. Parasmu meragukan" Timpal Ryeowook semangat yang dihadiahi dengan pelototan Sungmin. "Yakk...Apa-apa an kau ini, Wokkie"

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Ayo, Hyung pakai kimonomu" Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook serentak saling berpandangan sejenak, sebelum melangkah pelan ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mundur perlahan, maniknya berbinar penuh curiga saat menangkap gelagat aneh dari dua sahabatnya ini. "Ma-mau apa kalian?"

"Membantumu memakaikan kimono itu ke tubuhmu, Sungmin hyung"

"Mwoya! Andwe!" Terlambat. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook segera mencekal pergerakan Sungmin. Mereka berdua dengan kompak memakaikan kimono tersebut pada tubuh mungil Sungmin.

Selang beberapa menit kimono indah berwarna merah itu berhasil melekat pada tubuh mungil milik Sungmin setelah sebelumnya melalui berbagai perjuangan dan berontakan. Sungmin mengembungkan pipi gembulnya, sedang dua sahabatnya tengah berbinar di tempatnya.

"Wahhh...sempurna. Kau cantik, hyungie" Sungmin semakin terpuruk, sebenarnya ia terlahir dengan gender apa? Pikirnya dalam hati. "Oke, sekarang waktunya memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, Hyukkie hyung" Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat menerima kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Ryeowook.

Sedang Sungmin kini kembali memasang sikap awas. "Apa lagi ini? Mau kalian apa kan rambutku!"

"Tenang saja, hyung. Hanya merapikannya dan sedikit memberinya hiasan" Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia hanya mampu pasrah menerima semua perlakuan dua sahabatnya ini. Ia kalah lawan, tak mungkin menang jika kembali memberontak. Yang ada, dirinya akan semakin lelah.

.

.

.

"Dimana Sungminnie?" Yesung menatap dua sosok manis dihadapannya itu. Sedang mereka hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Donghae menaikkan sebelas alisnya, menatap gelagat aneh dari kekasihnya dan sahabatnya ini. "Kalian sudah tidak sabar melihat Minnie hyung ternyata. Baiklah, Minnie hyung. Keluarlah" Suara tenor Ryeowook mengalun ceria.

Tak lama setelah itu, keluarlah sosok cantik yang tengah mengenakan kimino berwarna merah tersebut dari dalam tenda. Yesung dan Donghae seketika menganga syok dibuatnya. Di telusuri dari bawah, kimono berwarna merah yang terbalut apik serta rambut hitam legam sebahu dengan poni miring yang dihias dengan jepit berbentuk sakura berwarna senada, menampilkan sepasang manik foxy indahnya. Sungguh menakjubkan. Manis dan cantik.

Sungmin mendengus geli melihat wajah syok Yesung dan Donghae. Sebegitu indahkah dirinya hingga dua sosok itu ternganga pongo di tempatnya. "Sudahlah, wajah kalian membuatku mual" Suara tenor Sungmin mengalun sadis. Menyebabkan Yesung dan Donghae tergagap di tempatnya.

Yesung mendengus pelan. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang kekasih. "Kenapa dia mengenakan kimono?"

"Yukatanya habis. Hanya tinggal dua, cukup untukku dan Hyukkie hyung" Yesung mengangguk satu kali. Salah satu tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Ryeowook, namun dengan cepat tangannya di tepis oleh sosok manis itu.

"Hehehe...malam ini waktuku dengan Minnie hyung dan Hyukkie hyung" Kekeh Ryeowook saat melihat tatapan protes dari kekasih tampannya. Pemuda mungil itu segera melangkah ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, menganggandeng lengan sahabatnya dan mulai melangkah bersama.

Donghae mendekat, salah satu lengannya ia letakkan pada bahu kokoh Yesung. "Hey, kita mendapat misi dari Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun" Tekan Donghae di depan telinga Yesung. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kapan si Evil menghubungimu?"

"Baru saja. Dia bertanya tentang Sungmin dan aku menjawabnya jika kami semua termasuk Sungmin sedang berada di acara festival"

"Misi apa yang dia berikan pada kita" Tanya Yesung seraya melangkah pelan, mengikuti langkah tiga sosok manis di depannya itu. "Mematai-matai Sungmin" Jawab Donghae. Yesung menghela nafas berat. Pemuda tampan itu sedikit mengulas senyum tipis melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun. "Dasar magnae evil"

"Ya begitulah" Sahut Donghae seraya mengarahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin. Memulai misinya. Yesung melirik Donghae sebelum mengikuti kegiatan sang sahabat.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaan, ketiga sosok manis itu sudah terlalut dalam meriahnya festival tersebut. Mereka tertawa lepas layaknya anak playgroup. Berlari kesana kemari, memasuki stand satu ke stand yang lain. Yesung dan Donghae terengah pelan. Mereka serempak menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah hiperaktif tiga sosok cantik itu.

"Ayo kita kesana. Tempat itu cocok untuk berfoto" Mereka serempak menuju tempat yang sebelumnya di tunjuk oleh Eunhyuk. Tempat yang di kelilingi lampu gantung khas Jepang dengan berbagai literatur indah, begitu berkilauan. Tepat di belakang mereka terdapat sebuah patung besar berbentuk Naga, Harimau dan Banteng yang di literatur seunik mungkin dengan hiasan indah yang melingkar di sepanjang tubuh patung tersebut, seperti sebuah BarongSai.

"Baiklah, ayo berfoto" Eunhyuk memposisikan camera digital miliknya tepat di depan mereka. Ia mengatur waktu sejenak, sebelum berlari kecil ke tempat Sungmin dan Ryewook berdiri saat ini. "Katakan kimchi, hyungdeul" Teriak Ryewook ceria sebelum lampu blicht berkedip satu kali menandakan jika camera tersebut telah mendapatkan gambar mereka. Tepat saat itu juga, riuhnya kembang api mulai mengudara. Menghiasi langit malam.

Mereka kembali memulai sesi mengambil gambar yang lain. Lagi-lagi Yesung dan Donghae hanya mampu memandang kenarsisan ketiga sosok manis itu. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas pelan.

"Hey, kalian berdua kemari. Kita berfoto bersama" Teriak Sungmin mengacaukan tugas mereka. Yesung dan Donghae segera mendekat dan akhirnya mereka kini tidak hanya menonton. Mereka juga terlibat dalam kenarsisan ketiga sosok manis itu.

Splash. Sungmin tersenyum lebar menatap hasil jepretannya. "Perfect" Gumamnya sebelum melangkah ke salah satu stand makanan yang bertempat tak jauh dari ia berdiri saat ini.

Di dalam sana, keempat temannya sudah sibuk melahap apapun yang terhidang. Sepertinya tenaga mereka benar-benar telah terkuras, khusunya pada tiga sosok manis itu yang sejak tadi begitu antusias menyambut acara festival ini.

.

.

.

Drrtt...drrtt...

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ponsel hitamnya bergetar pelan. Salah satu tangannya meraih ponsel tersebut. "Ada apa, hyung?" Suaranya mengalun malas, menghasilkan decakan keras di sana.

"_Kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Aku menghubungimu untuk menyerahkan apa yang kau pinta tadi"_ Kyuhyun menghentikan ketikannya. Maniknya sedikit melebar, namun ekspresinya tetap datar. "Cepat kirimkan"

"_Enak sekali kau tinggal memerintah. Memangnya aku ini salah satu bawahanmu, hah"_ Kyuhyun memejamkan maniknya sejenak. Ayolah, pekerjaannya masih banyak dan Donghae sepertinya ingin mengajaknya berdebat.

"Hae hyung. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Cepat kirimkan, tak perlu mengajakku berdebat" Terdengar dengusan di sana. Ia tahu, Donghae tidak akan menuruti omongannya semudah itu.

"_Tidak. Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu. Semua ini aku kirimkan nanti saja"_

"Lee Donghae"

"_Baiklah. Baiklah, akan aku kirimkan. Tapi, imbalan apa yang akan aku dapat"_ Kyuhyun memijat keningnya. Sahabatnya ini memang senang sekali membuat emosinya naik turun. "Apapun yang kau pinta"

"_Yes. Oke, aku akan segera mengirimnya ke emailmu. Dan ingat, akan aku tagih semua perkataanmu itu"_

"Hm"

"_Oh ya. Satu lagi, Sungmin nampak cantik malam ini. Aku jadi ingin berkencan dengannya"_ Donghae menyeringai samar saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ia yakin sebentar lagi, telinganya akan mendengar geraman dari sosok tampan itu.

Brak. "Lee Donghae! Kau mau mati, heh" Teriak Kyuhyun membahana setelah tangannya menggebrak meja kerjanya. Terdengar kikikan kecil disana, sebelum sambungannya terputus. Kyuhyun melempar ponselnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kebesarannya.

"Shit" Umpatnya. Orbs tajamnya melirik setumpuk map yang menghiasi mejanya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ting. Layar ponselnya berkedip satu kali. Tangan besarnya meraih ponsel tersebut. Sejenak tak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam raut stoic itu, namun beberapa menit kemudian rautnya berubah.

Manik tajamnya tak berkedip barang sedetik saat potret seseorang memenuhi layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun mengagumi potret tersebut. Sosok manis yang terlihat begitu cantik dengan senyum lembutnya, menutup salah satu kelopak matanya dengan dua jari yang berbentuk peace di samping kepalanya. Penampilannya pun tak kalah mengagumkan.

"Sungmin. Indah sekali" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Jari panjangnya menyentuh potret tersebut, mengusapnya pelan. "Kau baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat semakin indah, Sungmin" Kyuhyun kemudian membuka notif yang lain. Kini berbentuk video. Ia memutarnya, pandangannya tertuju pada kemeriahan yang terjadi pada layar bergerak itu.

Sungmin terlihat begitu bahagia menyambut acara tersebut. Senyum lebarnya selalu terulas pada wajah cantiknya. Pemuda cantik itu memakai kimono. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia berani bertaruh ini pasti kelakuan kedua sahabatnya yang sama hiperaktif seperti calon istrinya itu.

Calon istri? Ya, karena setelah ia berhasil menuntaskan kewajibannya disini. Ia akan segera mempersunting sosok cantik itu. Tak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, itu akan sangat merepotkan. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar, saat manik orbsnya menatap keceriaan sosok cantik yang kini jauh darinya.

Seketika perasaan rindu membelenggu hatinya. Andai ia tak memegang teguh atas apa yang telah di janjikannya, saat ini juga ia pasti akan pulang dan menemui Sungmin. Sungguh ia sangat merindu.

"Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo" Ucapnya tulus. Tanpa disadarinya, maniknya mulai berbayang. Mengingat semua rintangan yang pernah menghadangnya. Mengingat semua kesulitan yang berniat menghentikannya. Mengingat semua harapan yang pernah menjatuhkannya. Kini tinggal selangkah lagi, ia mampu meraihnya. Sosok yang begitu sulit ia raih. Kini tinggal sedikit lagi ia mampu merengkuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama jatuh ke dalam lautan kesakitan, ia mampu meraih daratan indah. Kyuhyun memejamkan kelopak matanya sejenak kemudian kembali terbuka, menatap intens potret Sungmin. Sosok pemuda cantik yang begitu ia cintai dan begitu tak mudah untuk ia raih. "I Love You, My Destiny"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap pekatnya malam melalui beranda kamarnya. Maniknya tak lepas dari taburan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit. Setelah puas bersuka ria di dalam festival, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Namun entah kenapa, niatnya terhenti. Ia kembali mengingat seseorang yang jauh disana. Dan telah ia putuskan untuk berada disini, di balkon kamarnya.

Pandangannya teralih, menatap balkon lain yang mulai sejak saat itu jendela tersebut sama sekali tak pernah terbuka barang sejenak. Jendela milik seseorang yang pernah ia benci. Jendela milik seseorang yang pernah kehadirannya tak ia rasa. Jendela milik seseorang yang pernah ia sakiti dan jendela milik seseorang yang kini begitu ia cinta.

Manik foxynya berbayang, mengingat berapa banyak jarum racun yang telah ia sebarkan pada hati pemuda tampan itu. Berapa banyak perilakunya menyakiti sosok tersebut serta hatinya. Berapa banyak kedustaan yang ia ciptakan hingga membuat sosok itu pergi darinya.

Membuatnya sadar akan kebodohannya selama ini, akan perasaan yang berusaha ia lenyapkan. Akan perasaan yang semakin memupuk di dalam hatinya, walau berulang kali ia berusaha melupakannya. Kini ia mengerti, rasa sakit itu.

Rasa sakit yang begitu menjatuhkannya. Menggerogoti hatinya serta mentalnya. Membuatnya nyaris gila. Sungmin memejamkan kelopak matanya, kedua tangannya masih setia mengerat sebuah potret seseorang. Di peluknya potret tersebut dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Mianhae" Bisiknya pada angin malam yang berhembus pelan membelai tubuhnya. Membelai kehampaan hatinya. "Mianhae" Bisiknya.

"Kembalilah. Kembalilah. Jebal" Bisikannya semakin lirih. "Aku mencintaimu" Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya. Ia menatap intens potret sosok tampan itu. Jemari lentiknya meraba pelan pahatan dari potret itu. "Kembalilah. Walau apapun yang terjadi nanti. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Mianhae" Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya. Menatap bintang yang semakin berkelap-kelip indah.

"Saranghae, Saranghae, Sarangahe. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo"

.

.

.

TBC

Muehehe...aku kembali membawa lanjutan FF jamuran. Kekeke...banyak juga ya, yg menunggu lanjutan FF ini#Plak, pede amat Lo.

Oke, oke. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kemoloranku ini. Banyak tugas dan akhirnya membuatku lelah, maka dari itu langsung kehilangan mood untuk ngelanjutin. Maaf nde. Untuk KyuMin momentnya memang belum di temukan disini, tapi nanti ya di chap-chap lain pasti banyak moment2 Kyumin yang membuat kalian gregetan sendiri. Kekeke...

Reader : Apa iya?

Author : alah, dibuat iya saja?

Reader : Siapin nuklir.

Author : Kabuuurrrrr

Untuk kata kata yg aneh atau Typo dan sebagainya mohon dimaklumi nde.

Baiklah, sekian dari bacotanku.

Rippyuuuu...Ndeeeeee

Saranghae

Muach

BEHIND THE SCENE

Sungmin : Aish, kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi tumbal memakai kostum perempuan, heh. #Pegang Kimono sambil mencak-mencak

Kyuhyun : Diterima saja, sayang. Kau memang cocok memakai hal-hal semacam itu. #duduk tenang sambil hapalin skrip

Sungmin : Heh, kenapa kau ada disana, Kyunnie.

Kyuhyun : Giliranku masih nanti, sayang. #Tarik tangan Sungmin, mendudukkan Sungmin di pangkuannya.

Eunhyuk : Yak...yak. apa yang kalian lakukan hah? Bermesraan, eoh.

Kyuhyun : Apa sih. Kapan lagi aku bisa bermesraan dengan Minnie. Di dalam cerita, heh mimpi saja #Deathlearge author.

Author : Apa? #Minum teh

Donghae : Kau kenapa disini, evil. Bukankah kau ada di London.

Kyuhyun : Lupakan masalah London. Bagianku masih nanti.

Yesung : Gila nih anak. Suka sekali buang-buang biaya.

Author : Nahhh...iya benar itu. Tidak tahu apa kalau utangku sudah menumpuk dimana mana #Lemparin kertas utang ke arah Kyu.

Kyuhyun : Salah sendiri. Siapa suruh menjauhkan ku dari, Bunny mingku. Hah #Asah golok

Author : Eh. I...itu tuntutan cerita. Hehehe...#Siap kabur

Ryeowook : Adeh, kenapa kalian malah pada disini #Lirik author

Author : Ck. Arra arra. CAMERAAAAA!

Cameraman : Oi oi...aku siap

Author : Oke. TAKE ACTION!


	14. Chapter 14

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 14**

Normal Pov

**One Years Later...**

Kom sema-ri-ga

Han chi-be-yi-so

Appa gom

Omma gom

Ae-gi gom

Appa gommun tung-tung-hae

Omma gommun nal-shin-hae

Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo

Hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da

Terlihat sosok pemuda berperawakan manis tengah melenggak-lenggokkan tubuh mungilnya dihadapan malaikat-malaikat manis itu. Mereka bertepuk tangan riang seraya menyanyikan lagu yang dinyanyikan sosok manis tersebut secara bersamaan. Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum manis saat ia telah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Bertepuk tangan riuh yang diikuti oleh malaikat-malaikat kecil itu.

"Yeay!" Prok...prok...prok. "Apa kalian senang?" Seru pemuda cantik itu riang. Mereka serempak menjawab "iya" selang beberapa menit, munculah sosok pria paruh menghampiri pemuda cantik itu. Pria paruh baya itu menepuk pundak sosok cantik tersebut dengan pelan. "Sungmin-sshi, pengelola dari panti asuhan ini ingin menemui anda" Ujarnya sopan. Sungmin mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok-sosok mungil itu.

"Anak-anak. Hyung tinggal sebentar, nde. Kalian silahkan bermain di luar. Tapi ingat, hati-hati dan jangan sampai menyakiti sesama teman kalian. Arraseo"

"Siap Minnie hyung" Koor bocah-bocah manis itu. Serentak mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan suara yang terlampau berisik. Begitu ceria dengan senyuman manis terkembang di wajah-wajah polos itu. Sungmin tersenyum hangat melihatnya, kebahagiaan mereka kini telah menjadi salah satu motivasi bagi hidupnya. Kini dirinya tidak lagi merasa kesepian, disaat ia merasa suntuk ia akan kemari. Bermain dan bercanda bersama mereka.

Sejak saat itu, disaat ia tanpa sengaja menonton siaran televisi ia mendapati sebuah berita tentang penggusuran sebuah panti asuhan karena dianggap panti tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi yang membiayai. Hatinya seketika tergerak sesak, saat melihat malaikat-malaikat kecil itu menangis tersedu. Sedang pengasuh panti itu tengah menangis seraya bersujud dihadapan para aparat, memohon agar panti mereka tidak di gusur. Jika hal tersebut terjadi, bagaimana dengan nasib mereka?

Dimana mereka akan berteduh dari teriknya sinar matahari dan dinginnya hujan? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sungmin segera menemui kedua orang tuanya. Membicarakan perihal panti tersebut dan akhirnya disinilah ia sekarang. Menjadi donatur tetap panti asuhan itu.

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya saat pundaknya lagi-lagi di tepuk pelan oleh pria paruh itu. "Mari Sungmin-sshi"

"Oh. Nde, ahjussi Kang" Sungmin beranjak dari ruangan itu, ia mengekor di belakang ahjussi Kang. Tak perlu waktu banyak, kini mereka telah sampai di ruang tamu. Ia bisa melihat sepasang suami-istri paruh baya tengan tersenyum hangat kepadanya, merekalah pengelola panti asuhan ini. Sungmin membalasnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Memberi hormat.

"Silahkan, nak" Ujar wanita paruh itu lembut, Sungmin mengangguk. Perlahan ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa itu, sofa berwarna cokelat muda yang berada di tengah ruang tamu. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu, Sungmin-ah. Karena kau lah, panti ini masih berdiri tegak" Kata pria paruh baya itu tulus. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menampilkan senyum indahnya.

"Aish. Jangan seperti itu ahjussi Kim, aku hanya melakukan hal yang memang seharusnya dilakukan oleh manusia sosial seperti kita, bukan" Ia tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan sepasang gigi kelincinya. Pasangan paruh itu tidak mampu menahan senyum haru mereka saat mendengar ucapan tulus dari pemuda cantik di depannya itu. Mereka kini hanya mampu mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena beliau telah mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya pada mereka.

"Sungmin-ah. Bolehkan kami memelukmu, nak" Sungmin tersenyum, segera ia beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tentu saja" Serunya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Pasangan paruh itu memeluk Sungmin dengan hangat, mencoba menyalurkan semua ucapan terima kasih mereka melalui pelukan hangat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Well, we close the meeting today" Tukasnya datar. Jemari panjangnya tengah sibuk merapikan berkas-berkasnya yang ia pergunakan untuk rapat tadi.

"If there are you confused. I was there in the room. Hopefully what we discussed today, can run smoothly in the future. Excuse me, good afternoon" Sambungnya setelah ia berhasil merapikan semua berkas-berkasnya dan berlalu dari ruangan rapat tersebut dengan langkah tegas. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas berat, hari ini begitu sibuk. Bahkan ia sampai melewatkan makan siangnya dan kini perutnya mulai berbunyi.

"Hahh...aku kelaparan. Ck" Umpatnya pada diri sendiri. Setelah ia sampai pada ruangannya, dengan segera ia meletakkan semua berkasnya tadi di meja kerjanya. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, berniat kembali melangkah menuju pintu ruangannya sebelum seseorang membukanya dari luar membuatnya mendengus jengah.

Terlihat sosok pria tampan mengenakan stelan kerja, pria itu membungkuk sopan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada atasannya. "Mr. Cho, maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu anda. Saya kemari hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan ini kepada anda" Junsu menyodorkan undangan mewah berwarna emas platinum itu pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu sekilas mengeryit, sebelum dengan cepat tangannya meraih undangan tersebut.

"Baik, saya permisi. " Kyuhyun bergumam pelan untuk menyahuti ucapan Junsu. Sepasang manik tajamnya meneliti undangan itu. "Launching debut first story book by Kim Ryewook" Sepasang alis tebalnya menyatu. Seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Heh, dia benar-benar akan menjadi seorang penulis, eoh" Gumamnya seraya tersenyum miring.

Jemari panjangnya kini teralih pada seutas tali berwarna cokelat keemasan yang tertaut indah di bagian depan undangan tersebut. Orbs tajamnya kembali meneliti undangan itu. "28 Juni 2015. Berarti dua hari lagi. Kenapa mendadak sekali sih?. Dasar Wookie pabbo" Umpatnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan undangan itu pada meja kerjanya.

Ia menghela nafas berat, tidak berniat mengambil pusing masalah launching tersebut. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah perutnya. Masalah Launching itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, kalau ia tidak sedang sibuk. Ia akan datang, akan tetapi kalau ia masih sibuk. Ia tak akan datang. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari sana, melangkah cepat menuju pintu ruangannya.

Belum sempat tangannya meraih kenop pintu, sesuatu di dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba menyentak kesadarannya. Kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap undangan berwarna emas itu. "Sungmin pasti akan menghadiri acara itu. Aish, kenapa kau bodoh sekali Cho Kyuhun? Hampir saja kau melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Ish...damn it" Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut spikenya. Berulang kali mengumpati keputusannya tadi, rasa lapar membuatnya melupakan sesuatu yang paling penting di hidupnya ini.

Dengan gerakan kasar, tangannya mengambil ponsel hitamnya dari balik saku celana bahannya. Mengotak-atiknya sebentar sebelum menempelkannya pada telingannya. "Junsu, cepat kau siapkan sebuah tiket pesawat serta paspornya. Besok aku akan pulang" Tegas Kyuhyun dalam satu tarikan nafas. Pemuda tampan itu segera mematikan ponselnya dan kembali mengembalikan benda canggih itu pada saku celananya.

Senyum miring terlukis samar di wajah tampannya. Pandangannya kian menajam, namun tersirat sesuatu yang berarti. " I'm home, dear" Desisnya berat.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kagum sebuah gedung besar yang sudah di sulap sedemikian rupa menjadikan gedung tersebut semakin berkelas dan indah. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangnnya, pemuda cantik itu tersenyum manis saat melihat sosok mungil sahabatnya itu tengah disibukkan dengan para pekerjanya.

"Oh. Ahjussi, tolong bunga besar itu kau taruh di depan pintu masuk. Dan kau ahjussi yang disana, tolong pasangkan lampu-lampu neon itu diatas, melingkari pahatannya. Arraseo" Serunya cepat. Para pekerja itu begitu sibuk hari ini, membenarkan ini-itu dan berjalan kesana-kemari. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyibukkan.

Sungmin menepuk pundak pemuda manis itu pelan. Ia reflek menoleh ke arah Sungmin dengan pandangan syok. "Eoh. Sungmin hyung" Serunya kelewat ceria seraya memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu, Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam pasrah. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya, ia memukul pelan lengan Sungmin.

"Ada apa, hyung? Kau tidak ke kantor?" Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin mengintip semua persiapan ini. Lagipula di kantor tidak ada apapun, Yesung hyung sudah mengaturnya dengan sebaik mungkin" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Ia beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sungmin sebentar demi mengambil sebuah minuman.

"Ini, hyung. Minumlah" Tukasnya seraya menyodorkan gelas berisi jus jeruk itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan baik, pemuda cantik itu segera meneguknya. "Bagaimana dengan panti asuhan itu, hyung?"

"Berjalan dengan baik. Kemarin aku baru saja mengunjunginya" Sungmin meletakkan gelas kosongnya pada meja panjang di hadapan mereka. Manik foxynya mengedar, menatap keseliling ruangan besar itu. Ryeowook mengeryitkan keningnya, ia seketika mengikuti sikap hyung manisnya ini. "Kau mencari sesuatu, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran dan makin penasaran lagi, saat Sungmin belum berniat menghentikan kegiatannya menjelajahi ruangan itu.

"Nde, dimana Eunhyuk?" Ryeowook membulatkan mulutnya. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Dia masih sibuk dengan sanggar dancenya, hyung. Dia bilang akan kemari, tapi nanti sore" Sungmin mengangguk satu kali. Jemari lentiknya perlahan membuka kancing jasnya dan melepasnya. Menampilkan kemeja abu-abunya.

Sungmin terdiam, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Ryeowook, akan tetapi bibirnya bergetar. Sungmin meremas tangannya yang saling bertaut. Pemuda cantik itu menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap ragu sosok manis yang juga tengah menatapnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, hyung?" Tebak Ryeowook tepat. Sungmin tergagap, foxy indahnya menatap ke segala arah. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup. "Ah, emh...apa? Apa Kyuhyun kau undang dalam acara Launchingmu ini, Wookie?" Lirihnya gugup. Maniknya menatap ragu pada Ryeowook, sedang pemuda manis itu tengah menyembunyikan tawanya dalam hati. Hyung cantiknya ini, sangat menggemaskan.

Sudah merasa gugup walau hanya nama. Ryeowook tidak bisa membayangkan kejadiannya nanti, jika saatnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali bertemu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya Sungmin nanti. Ryewook berdehem sejenak, guna menstabilkan suaranya. "Tentu aku mengundangnya, hyung" Jawab Ryeowook. "Memangnya ada apa, hyung. Kau akan tetap hadir, bukan" Sambung Ryeowook seraya menatap tajam hyung cantiknya itu.

Mendapati tatapan seperti itu dari Ryeowook, Sungmin semakin merasa terintimidasi. Pemuda cantik itu meneguk ludahnya payah. "E-eh...tentu aku datang, Wookie. Kau tenang saja. Hahaha..." Sungmin tertawa garing. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Sedang Ryeowook kini kembali menahan tawanya. Sungmin menunduk dalam. _"Sial. Mengapa aku sekacau ini? Pabboya Lee Sungmin"_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Tak terasa sudah satu tahun ya, Kyuhyun meninggalkan kita. Aku ingin tahu, apa magnae evil tidak berulah disana" Kata Ryeowook dengan pandangan menerawang. Pemuda manis itu melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya. Mencoba melihat reaksi Sungmin saat ia kembali menyebutkan nama pria tampan itu. Sungmin masih menundukkan kepalanya, foxynya menatap nanar lantai dibawahnya.

Ia mengangguk samar, sudah satu tahun Kyuhyun berada di London. Meninggalkannya dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Meninggalkannya dengan membawa setumpuk masalah rumit yang terjadi diantara mereka. Meninggalkannya dengan rasa perih dihati. Sungmin tidak bisa menjamin, jika saat bertemu Kyuhyun nanti ia akan bersikap baik.

Kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada pria tampan itu begitu banyak, hingga menggoreskan luka perih di hati. Ia tidak yakin, Kyuhyun akan memandangnya nanti. Ia tidak yakin, Kyuhyun akan memaafkannya nanti. Ia tidak yakin, Kyuhyun kembali dengan seorang diri.

Dan ia dapat menjaminnya, saat itu ia akan kembali menangis. Kembali merutuki semua kebodohannya. Kembali terjatuh pada pesakitan yang tidak berujung. Kembali tenggelam dengan semua rasa penyesalan dan cintanya. Selama satu tahun ini, ia sudah mencoba kuat. Membangun kembali bentengnya. Akan tetapi, ia masih meragukannya. Ia yakin, perasaannya akan kembali mengambil alih semuanya.

Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya. Perasaannya kembali sesak, semua bayangan-bayangan yang menyesakkan saat kembali bertemu Kyuhyun nanti menghantui pikirannya. Hingga membuat foxynya kembali memanas. Ryeowook yang melihat keadaan Sungmin, terbesit perasaan bersalah di hatinya.

Pemuda cantik didepannya ini begitu lembut, tidak semudah itu melupakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Namun dengan lancangnya, ia kembali membuka luka pemuda cantik itu. Ryeowook mengusap bahu mungil itu lembut. Membuat Sungmin menegakkan wajahnya. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja, hyung. Jangan khawatir" Ryeowook merengkuh tubuh sintal itu. Mengusap punggung sempitnya pelan, demi menenangkannya.

"_Karena aku yakin. Kyuhyun menepati janjinya, hyung. Dia mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu"_

.

.

.

Yesung meraih cangkir kopinya dan meneguknya pelan. Manik sabitnya masih terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas penting itu.

Ddrrtt...ddrrtt...Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan meraih ponsel berwarna putih itu. Menatap layarnya sejenak sebelum menempelkannya pada telinganya. "Yes. Mr. Cho" Sapanya pada sang penelepon. Terdengar dengusan pelan disana.

"_Besok aku pulang. Jangan beritahu siapapun, terutama pada Sungmin. Tolong carikan aku Apartement di daerah Jin Ahn, hyung. Kau hanya perlu mengurus berkas-berkasnya saja. Masalah pembayaran serahkan padaku"_ Suara diseberang sana terdengar datar dan tegas. Sedang Yesung tengah cengo di tempatnya, ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Apa kau mengerti, hyung?"_ Suara Kyuhyun kembali mengalun, membawa kesadarannya. Yesung mendengus keras. "Heh, magnae evil. Apa-apa an kau ini! Tiba-tiba menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini-itu. Heh, memangnya aku pesuruhmu apa. Dan lagipula, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh si ikan itu!" Yesung mencak-mencak di tempatnya. Wajahnya perlahan memerah menahan marah.

Terdengar helaan nafas disana. _"Aku sudah menghubunginya. Tapi si ikan itu tengah mematikan ponselnya. Kini harapanku tinggal dirimu, hyung"_ Yesung menggeleng keras. "Aish. Tidak bisa! Aku sedang sibuk, Cho" Penuh penekanan. _"Apa yang kau minta, hyung? Aku akan mengabulkannya asalkan kau mau menolongku sekarang"_ Kyuhyun tetap pada nada datarnya, membuat Yesung semakin jengah terhadap sahabat evilnya ini.

Yesung mengusap wajahnya kasar di ikuti dengan helaan nafas pasrah. "Arra...arra. Aku akan mengurusnya. Tapi ingat, janjimu Cho"

"_Ya. Kau tenang saja, hyung. Gomawo"_ Yesung mendesis. Ia mengusap telinganya. "Ish...datar sekali nada suaranya itu. Huh, dosa apa aku Tuhan, hingga kau mengirimkan orang menyebalkan itu untuk menjadi sahabatku" Rintihnya pada diri sendiri. Yesung kembali beralih pada ponselnya, berniat menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"..."

"Baik kalau begitu. Tunggu aku disana, aku akan menjemputmu"

"..."

"Kau harus menemaniku ke Jin ahn, ikan. Evil itu kembali menyuruhku untuk mengurus sebuah apartement disana. Lagipula kenapa tadi kau mematikan ponselmu, hah"

"..."

"Arra. Arra. Aku berangkat sekarang. Lima belas menit lagi aku sampai" Yesung mematikan ponselnya, kemudian mengembalikannya pada saku celana bahannya. Ia merapikan semua berkas-berkasnya terlebih dahulu, kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangannya setelah menitipkan pesan pada asistennya.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap miris ponselnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas-berkas penting itu. Untung saja semua laporannya telah ia selesaikan, dengan begitu ia mampu bernafas lega. Apalagi ia mendapat kabar dari sekretarisnya jika putra dari pemilik perusahaan ini akan pulang besok. Bisa mati kutu ia saat melihat Kyuhyun datang ke ruangannya dan meminta semua laporan itu, sedangkan ia belum menyelesaikan semuanya.

Yah, si evil itu pasti akan menceramahinya sepanjang hari. Donghae melirik arlojinya, kemudian ia segera merapikan semua kertas-kertas yang tercecer di meja kerjanya. Pemuda tampan itu beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan keluar dari ruangannya, setelah menitipkan sebuah pesan pada sekretarisnya.

Saat ia melangkah keluar dari gedung mewah itu, mobil Yesung tepat berada dihadapannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Donghae segera masuk kedalam. Hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah wajah kusut Yesung. Donghae menahan senyumnya, ia menpuk bahu Yesung berulang-ulang.

"Kekeke...wajahmu lucu, hyung" Donghae akhirnya tak mampu menahan tawanya. Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh keras. Yesung melirik sinis sahabatnya. Ia mendengus kasar. "Yak! Kenapa kau malah menertawaiku, hah? Kau senang jika melihatku menderita. Iya!"

"Owh...owh...Calm down, hyung. Oke, aku akan menghentikan tawaku" Donghae menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Memberi gestur menyerah. Yesung meliriknya sekilas, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan di depannya.

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri. "Kau kenapa, hyung. Apa Evil itu menyuruhmu dengan semena-mena?" Yesung mengurut keningnya. "Ya, kau tahu sendiri bukan. Bagaimana menyebalkannya setan cilik itu?"

"Kyuhyun tidak lagi kecil, hyung. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi Namja hebat. Mampu menerbangkan cabang perusahaan yang berada di London sana menjadi salah satu perusahaan yang terbesar di negara itu. Dia ternyata mampu menepati semua ucapannya waktu itu" Yesung terdiam di tempatnya. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Donghae memang benar adanya. Kyuhyun begitu hebat. Di usianya yang masih muda, ia mampu merealisasikan kepintarannya dengan baik. Kejeniusannya tak mampu di pandang remeh.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi, mengapa sifatnya sama sekali tidak pernah berubah?. Dan kau tahu, sekarang dia berubah menjadi pria yang sangat dingin" Donghae mengangguk sekali. Ia memang tak jarang berbicara dengan pria tampan itu di line telpon, nada suara Kyuhyun begitu datar dan pemuda tampan itu selalu berbicara seperlunya. Dulu saja, waktu mereka masih bersama. Berkuliah bersama, terkadang Kyuhyun bersikap kekanakan pada mereka. Sekarang pemuda telah berubah, menjadi sosok dewasa.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Kyuhyun semakin dewasa, hyung. Tak heran jika sifatnya kini berubah. Dan aku rasa kau tahu, bagaimana peringai orang-orang barat itu" Yesung mengangguk beberapa kali. Semua ucapan Donghae benar. Donghae merasa ponselnya bergetar tiga kali. Sebuah pesan memasuki notif ponselnya.

Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui pesan tersebut dari kekasihnya. Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Donghae kembali menyimpan poselnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung. "Hyung, para uke sedang sibuk sekarang" Yesung mengeryitkan keningnya. Ia melirik Donghae sekilas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Baru saja aku menerima pesan dari Eunhyuk. Dia bilang kalau dia sekarang tengah bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Membantu Ryeowook dalam mempersiapkan acara perdananya" Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya. Biarkan saja mereka itu. Untung saja kita juga mempunyai kesibukan sendiri, kalau tidak kau akan mengerti bukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya"

"Hah, pada akhirnya kita akan diacuhkan mereka" Yesung dan Donghae menghela nafas bersamaan. Sebelum terkikik pelan, membayangkan bagaimana perilaku kekasihnya saat sudah berkumpul bersama.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam di ranjangnya. Pemuda tampan itu tengah memandang intens dua berkas penting yang berada di salah satu tangannya. Sedang tangan yang lain tengah memegang sebuah gelas wine. Kyuhyun menyesap minuman favoritenya dalam sekali tenggak. Kemudian ia menaruh gelas yang telah kosong itu ke meja nakas.

Pandangannya tidak beralih dari dua berkas penting yang diketahui sebagai paspor dan tiket pesawat. Besok ia akan kembali, merealisasikan semua ucapannya waktu itu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kota London dari balik jendela kamarnya yang belum tertutup oleh tirai. Kota London yang begitu indah, terlebih pada malam hati.

Akan tetapi keindahan dari kota tersebut tidak mampu membuatnya bertahan lebih lama lagi disini, tanpa sosok itu. Sosok yang selama setahun lebih ini ia tinggalkan, sosok yang telah membuatnya pergi ke negara Inggris ini. Sosok yang keberadaannya sama sekali tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari hatinya, hingga saat ini.

Berbagai macam godaan datang kepadanya, berniat membutakannya. Namun, keteguhan hatinya sama sekali tidak terkecoh, terlebih hatinya saat ini telah tertutup total. Hanya dia lah, sosok itu yang mampu membukannya. Berbagai macam mkhluk indah menghampirinya, Kyuhyun tidak terkecoh. Baginya, sosok itulah yang terindah sepanjang hidupnya.

Seulas senyum hangat yang selama satu tahun ini ia lupakan mulai terukir kembali, menambah kesan indah pada wajah rupawannya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju ke meja kerjanya. Tangannya meraih sebuah figura dan mengusapnya lembut.

Figura yang terpasang sebuah potret seorang pemuda cantik yang tengah mengenakan kimono berwarna merah dengan background kembang api di belakangnya, begitu indah dan menggemaskan secara bersamaan saat senyuman lebar itu ikut serta dalam menghiasi keindahan sosok tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali mengulaskan senyumnya.

"Sudah aku duga. Kau yang terindah, dear"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan frustasi. Ia mempoutkan bibir plumnya seraya mengembungkan pipi gembulnya. Sungmin menyilangkan lengannya pada dadanya, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. Leeteuk menahan senyumnya, putra mereka ini memang begitu menggemaskan. Saat sedang marah pun ia sama sekali tidak menampakkan raut mengerikan.

Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri putranya, tangan halusnya menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. "Chagi, Eomma dan Appa hanya pergi selama tiga hari. Bukankah disini sudah ada para maid, kau tidak akan sendirian"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendengus sebal. "Huh, Minnie tidak perduli. Minnie akan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk saja" Kangin menghela nafas pelan. Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri putranya dan mengusap puncak kepalanya lembut.

"Sungmin, maafkan Appa dan Eomma. Nde. Sebenarnya Appa juga ingin membawamu ikut serta ke Jeju. Tapi, kalau kau ikut. Bagaimana dengan perusahaan yang ada disini, nak?" Sungmin menurunkan lengannya, ia menatap lembut kedua orang tuanya.

Selang beberapa menit, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah indahnya. Membuat Leeteuk dan Kangin mengeryitkan kening bingung akan perubahan raut sang putra. "Hahaha...Kena deh. Aku hanya bercanda Appa, Eomma. Kekeke...ternyata aktingku bagus juga, nde. Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi aktor saja. Hahaha"

"Mwo" Koor Leeteuk dan Kangin bersamaan. Mereka menggeleng pelan sebelum meringkus tubuh mungil sang putra. "Aish. Dasar anak nakal, rasakan pembalasan Appa" Ujar Kangin seraya menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin. Leeteuk tertawa pelan, ia pun mengikuti kegiatan sang suami. Menggelitiki pinggang putranya.

"Hahaha...geli. Geli...hahaha. Ampun, Appa-Eomma. Kekeke" Raung Sungmin saat kedua orang tuanya serempak menggelitiki pinggangnya. Sampai beberapa menit kedepan mereka masih saling bertukar canda dan tawa, membuat suasana kamar itu begitu hangat.

.

.

Setelah kejadian saling bertukar canda tawa di kamar Sungmin, sepasang suami-istri itu kembali ke kamar mereka guna mempersiapkan segala keperluan mereka untuk di bawa ke Jeju. Selang beberapa menit, Kangin dan Leeteuk keluar dari kamar mereka dengan membawa satu koper. Hanya selama tiga hari, jadi mereka tidak perlu membawa keperluan banyak.

Sungmin mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya sampai di pintu utama mansion mewah milik mereka, pasangan paruh itu berbalik. Memeluk erat putra manis mereka seraya mengusap puncak kepalanya dan mencium keningnya. "Baik-baik di rumah, nde. Jika kau merasa kesepian datanglah ke rumah Chullie. Mereka akan dengan senang hati menerimamu. Lagipula Eomma juga sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Chullie"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan ibunya. "Eomma aku sudah besar. Aku berani di mansion ini sendiri, walau tanpa maid sekalipun" Rajuknya. Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. Wanita paruh itu tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu Eomma dan Appa berangkat sekarang"

"Nde, hati-hati" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya. Ia tetap berada di ambang pintu sampai mobil mewah yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya lenyap dari pandangannya. Setelah itu, pemuda cantik tersebut kembali ke dalam. Saat perjalanannya menuju ke kamarnya, Sungmin tersentak kecil. Manik foxynya segera mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan demi mencari sebuah jam.

"03.00 pm" Gumamnya lirih. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada jam besar yang tertempel di dinding ruangan tamu. "Huwaaa...empat jam lagi acara Ryeowook akan segera dimulai. Bagaimana ini? Aku belum menyiapkan apapun. Aish, aku pakai baju apa ini?" Teriak Sungmin histeris di sepanjang anak tangga yang mengarah ke kamarnya. Disepanjang jalannya ia terus meracau kacau, hingga sampai di kamarnya. Ia segera mempersiapkan semuanya.

.

.

.

"Heh, apa stelan ini cocok di acara resmi itu?" Sungmin menggumam lirih di depan kaca besarnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, kemudian berputar penuh. Kemeja berwarna soft pink dipadu dengan jas putih serta celana bahan juga berwarna putih, terlihat manis namun Sungmin mengeryit aneh.

"Yak, memangnya aku mau menikah apa. Atau lebih tepatnya pergi ke gereja, memakai serba putih begini" Rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda cantik itu segera menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, menyisakan sebuah boxer pendek berwarna silver. Tangan lembut itu meraih bathrobenya yang tergeletak di atas ranjangnya, kemudian dengan cepat mengenakannya. Menyembunyikan tubuh polosnya.

Sungmin melangkah cepat menuju almari besarnya, membuka pintu almari itu dengan cepat. Kemudian mengobrak-abrik isinya. Tangannya menyentuh sebuah kaos berwarna hitam yang mempunyai hiasan bintang berwarna silver di sekitar leher kaos beserta jaket kulit yang juga berwarna hitam. Sungmin menatap horor pakaian tersebut.

"Jangan harap aku memakai pakaian ini di acara itu. Memangnya aku mau merampok apa. Haish!" Sungmin segera mengembalikan pakaian itu ke tempatnya. Ia menemukannya, Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah stelan pakaian yang terdiri dari kemeja panjang berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga di bagian depan dengan gambar abstark sebuah kepala pria pesulap.

Dan juga sebuah mantel hitam dipadu dengan celana jeans ketat yang juga berwarna hitam. "Hmm...sepertinya ini bagus" Gumamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin segera mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Setelah itu kini ia beralih pada surai legam yang mulai memanjang hingga lehernya, padahal ia sudah memotongnya waktu itu. Kini rambutnya kembali memanjang dengan cepat. Jemari lentiknya merapikan poni panjangnya, memiringkannya menutupi dahi indahnya serta salah satu manik bulatnya.

Setelah dirasa semua sudah sempurna, pemuda cantik itu beralih pada mantel hitamnya. Berniat mengenakannya, namun kemudian ia mengubah niat awalnya. Jadilah, mantel tersebut hanya tersampir di sepasang bahu mungilnya. "Akhirnya, selesai juga" Manik foxynya melirik jam berbentuk kelinci yang terpasang indah di meja nakasnya. "06.00 pm. Yosh! Saatnya berangkat" Serunya ceria. Ia perlahan beranjak dari kamarnya, melangkah santai keluar dari mansion mewah itu setelah berpamitan pada para maidnya.

Para maid itu menatap kagum Tuan mudanya. Mereka sampai tidak mampu mengedipkan kelopak matanya demi terus menatap pesona Sungmin. "Cantik sekali"

"Benar. Bahkan pertama kali aku bekerja disini, aku mengira jika Tuan muda Sungmin adalah sosok perempuan"

"Kecantikannya melebihi perempuan sesungguhnya" Bisik mereka pelan, masih dengan tatapan kagum hingga sosok cantik itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap datar bangunan mewah dihadapannya itu melalui kaca mobil Lamborghininya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat telinganya mendengar sebuah ketukan pelan dari luar. Orbs tajamnya menangkap sepasang pria dewasa berbaju formal. Kyuhyun mengerti, pemuda tampan itu perlahan keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

Mereka menunduk, memberi salam hormat pada Kyuhyun. "Maaf Tuan, tolong tunjukkan kartu undangan anda" Dengan diam Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu platimun itu pada mereka.

Mereka meneliti kartu tersebut sebelum mengangguk pelan, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki gedung mewah di depannya ini. "Sebelumnya, mohon kunci mobilnya Tuan. Kami akan memarkirkan mobil anda" Kyuhyun menyerahkannya. Ia menatap dingin salah satu dari mereka.

"Segera kembalikan kunci mobilnya padaku" Suaranya mengalun dingin. "Ye, Tuan" Pria itu mengangguk hormat. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari sana, melangkah tegas memasuki gedung.

Sepasang pria berbaju formal itu menghela nafas lega. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun horor. "Pemuda itu tadi, mengerikan sekali" Ucap pria pertama seraya mengusap dadanya yang bergetar pelan. "Ya, begitu ternyata peringai dari Ceo muda Cho Cooperation" Sambung pria kedua. Pria pertama tersentak, ia menolehkan wajahnya pada partnernya.

"Mwo! Ceo Cho Cooperation. Berarti dia pria berusia muda yang mampu membawa cabang perusahaannya menjadi perusahaan terbesar di London itu. Pemuda yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya"

"Hm. Tepat sekali" Pria pertama hanya mampu menganga syok mendengar ucapan pria kedua. Ia tak menyangka jika pemuda mengerikan itu begitu sempurna. Tampan, kaya dan pintar. Sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh seluruh pria di dunia ini. Ternyata mampu dia dapatkan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya acuh, mengabaikan seluruh pasang mata yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Tak jarang ia mendapatkan tatapan menggoda dari beberapa kaum hawa disana. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia sedikit mengumpat di dalam hati saat tidak berpapasan dengan penyelenggara acara ini.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju ke arah meja panjang yang menyediakan berbagai makanan lezat dan minuman beralkohol berkualitas tinggi. Tangannya meraih salah satu minuman yang berwarna kekuningan dengan gelembung-gelembung kecil di sekitarnya, sebuah champagne.

"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun. Selamat datang di acaraku" Seru sosok pemuda manis berperawakan mungil yang tengah mengenakan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna silver yang dihiasi butir-butir kristal di sekitar kerah dan kancingnya, membuatnya begitu elegant serta mewah.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas sosok sahabatnya itu. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Akhirnya impianmu terwujud, Ryeowook-ah" Tukasnya datar. Sedang Ryeowook tengah terkekeh pelan, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja. Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa mewujudkan perkataanmu, aku juga bisa mewujudkan perkataanku" Ketusnya.

"Woy, Cho Evil" Panggil seorang pemuda tampan yang merangkulnya dari belakang. Pemuda tampan itu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Ish. Lepaskan rangkulanmu, Nemo" Ketus Kyuhyun pada Namja tampan itu. Donghae melepaskan rangkulan lengannya, ia berdiri tepat disamping Ryeowook. "Bagimana, kau sudah memberitahu keluargamu atas kepulanganmu?" Tanya Donghae yang mendapat sebuah lirikan penuh tanya dari pemuda manis disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. "Mwo! Jadi keluargamu tidak tahu akan kepulanganmu ini, eoh. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berniat kembali lagi, pabbo!" Sentak Ryeowook, di waktu yang sama tiba-tiba munculah dua sosok pemuda tampan dan manis dari arah belakang Ryeowook dan Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap datar sahabat mungilnya itu. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan, bodoh"

"Yak! Apa katamu? Kau ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai sopan santun, hah!" Teriak Ryeowook emosi, tentunya dengan suara yang di perkcil. Ia masih sadar situasi. Yesung mengusap bahu mungil sang kekasih. "Tenanglah chagi, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau menyapa tamumu yang lain. Heum" Ryeowook menghela nafas berat, kemudian ia beranjak dari sana. Masih dengan perasaan dongkol.

Eunhyuk menggeleng pelan, melihat kelakuan magnae mereka ini. "Ternyata kau masih belum berubah, Kyu" Ujarnya, sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya menerima perkataan Eunhyuk. "Ish. Respon macam apa itu. Niatku yang ingin menanyakan tentang kabarmu hilang sudah. Dasar Cho Pabbo!" Sentak Eunhyuk kasar seraya melangkah pergi dari sana, berniat menghampiri Ryeowook.

Ketiga pemuda tampan itu menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dalam diam, sebelum salah satu diantara mereka menghela nafas berat. "Dasar, kau membuat para uke marah. Cho evil" Canda Donghae yang diangguki Yesung. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya bergumam lirih.

Kemudian untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, mereka bertiga terlibat dalam suatu pembicaraan. Ya, walaupun yang mengoceh hanya Donghae dan Yesung. Sedang Kyuhyun menjadi pendengar setia dan akan menimpali seperlunya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menampilkan senyum manisnya saat melihat Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. Dua sahabat manisnya itu kemudian memeluk Sungmin dengan erat, menghiraukan setiap pasang mata yang menatap geli ke arah mereka. "Minnie hyung, kau cantik sekali malam ini" Seru Eunhyuk ceria. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk seketika menundukkan kepalanya dengan background hitam di belakangnya, ia tengah meratapi nasib.

"Sebenarnya aku ini laki-laki atau perempuan sih!" Sentaknya pada dua sahabatnya itu yang dibalas dengan kekehan. "Kau laki-laki, hyung. Akan tetapi parasmu perempuan. Dasar androgini"

"Yak! Lalu apa bedanya dengan kalian, heh. Kalian juga androgini" Balas Sungmin tak terima. Serempak mereka menggeleng bersamaan. "Kami masih mempunyai paras tampan, hyungie. Kami masih berbeda denganmu" Jawab Ryeowook yang semakin membuat Sungmin pundung di tempatnya.

Sungmin mengembungkan pipi gembulnya, segera ia melangkah dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang tengah menahan tawanya. "Ya...ya, Minnie hyung. Jangan ngambek, kau semakin menggemaskan jika seperti itu"

"Aku tidak perduli! Pergi kalian"

"Yak...Minnie hyung" Maka terjadilah aksi saling menggoda diantara mereka yang berujung dengan kesalnya Sungmin. Karena sebagaian besar godaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Pemuda manis nan cantik yang masih begitu polos di usianya saat ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum miringnya, ia kembali meneguk champagnenya. Di posisinya saat ini, ia tengah memperhatikan sosok cantik yang begitu ia rindukan itu dalam diam. Sedang pemuda cantik itu sadar jika ia tengah diperhatikan oleh sosok lain. "Kau indah malam ini, Sungmin-ah" Gumamnya. Orbs tajamnya meneliti tubuh sintal itu dengan intens.

Kyuhyun mengumpat pelan saat merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas. Padahal ia hanya memandangnya saja, akan tetapi tiba-tiba hasratnya bergejolak. Sekuat itukah pesona Sungmin untuknya. Tak sengaja Kyuhyun menangkap sosok wanita cantik bergaun rendah namun elegant tengah berjalan anggun menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas kosongnya, pemuda tampan itu berniat beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun sekilas ide jahil, menyapa pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya ia urungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan wanita cantik itu. Orbs tajamnya menatap wanita itu, wanita cantik bersurai pirang bergelombang dengan gaun pesta panjang berwarna merah dengan bagian dada yang rendah hampir menampilakan buah dadanya serta sobekan panjang dari mata kaki hingga pahanya, menampilkan kaki jenjangnya serta paha mulusnya saat dipergunakan untuk berjalan.

Tangan halusnya menyentuh dada bidang Kyuhyun pelan, tatapannya begitu seduktif. Kyuhyun membalasnya, orbs tajamnya menatap tajam sosok cantik itu. "Dimana pasanganmu, tampan" Suaranya mengalun lembut. "Aku datang sendiri. Kau?" Bass merdunya mengalun hangat, menggelitik telinga wanita cantik itu.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga datang sendiri, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menjadi pasangan. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan" Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang ramping itu, ekor matanya melirik ke arah pemuda cantik yang tengah menatap sendu ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. _"Maaf, dear. Bermain-main sedikit, tak masalah bukan"_ Batinnya.

"Kyuhyun. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Oh, nama yang indah. Aku Minah" Desisnya pelan. "Bagaimana Kyuhyun-sshi, kau menyetujuinya?" Sambungnya. Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum miringnya, ia menatap lekat wanita cantik itu. "Menyia-nyiakan wanita cantik sepertimu adalah pilihan yang bodoh, Minah-sshi" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Minah menampilkan senyuman seduktifnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menudukkan kepalanya, apa yang ia lihat tadi begitu menusuk hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari hatinya kembali berdarah. Tanpa sengaja ia mengedarkan pandangannya, hingga berhenti pada pemuda tampan yang begitu familiar baginya. Awalnya hatinya berdebar, perasaan senang seketika mendominasi. Hatinya berontak, mengomando tubuhnya untuk segera melangkah kesana dan menghampiri sosok tampan itu.

Namun seketika semuanya berubah, rasa senang dan berdebarnya menghilang. Meninggalkan perasaan perih yang kembali terbuka lebar. Saat disaat yang bersamaan, manik foxynya menangkap seorang wanita cantik berjalan anggun ke arah pemuda tampan itu dan kemudian mereka berpelukan dengan posisi yang cukup intim.

Hancur sudah, semua yang ia bayangkan selama ini ternyata telah menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Kyuhyun tidak sendiri sekarang, pemuda tampan itu sudah memiliki sosok pendamping. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menahan segala buncahan perasaan yang semakin menyesakkannya. Ia tidak tahan lagi, perasaan ini semakin membuat seluruh persendiannya lemas. Kepalanya berputar sedang maniknya memanas.

Suatu kegilaan jika ia menangis disini. Dimana letak harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki sekaligus Ceo muda Sendbille Cooperation. Maka dari itu. Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya beranjak dari sana meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Semua perilaku Sungmin tak luput dari pandangannya, terbesit rasa bersalah saat melihat raut kacau dari wajah cantik itu. Kyuhyun segera melepaskan rengkuhannya dari tubuh Minah, membuat wanita cantik itu mengeryit bingung. Belum sempat Minah menggumamkan protesannya. Pemuda tampan itu dengan cepat melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Menyebabkan ia mengumpat di tempatnya.

"Aish! Hilang sudah kesempatanku. Aku kira tadi dia tertarik padaku. Ternyata itu semua hanya tipuannya. Dasar brengsek!" Umpatnya emosi.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini adalah sosok mungil yang berjalan gontai menuju lift. Senyum tulus terulas samar pada wajah tampannya, saat orbs tajamnya menangkap raut Sungmin yang tengah mengembungkan pipi gembulnya seraya menahan tangisnya. Dia begitu menggemaskan, pikirnya.

Disaat pintu lift itu akan tertutup dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke arah lift itu.

Dag. Kyuhyun menahan pintu lift tersebut menggunakan salah satu tangan besarnya. Sungmin terbelalak syok ditempatnya, sedang Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan seringainya. Pemuda tampan itu dengan santai melangkah masuk ke lift yang sama dengan Sungmin, menghiraukan raut kacau pemuda cantik itu.

Debaran jantung Sungmin semakin menguat, bagaimana bisa pemuda tampan itu berada disini? Pikirannya semakin kalut, hingga ia berniat keluar dari lift tersebut. Namun niatnya terpaksa ia urungkan saat tangan Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangannya, membuat Sungmin semakin gelisah di tempatnya.

Sungmin memberontak, ia mencoba melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun dari pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Tegasnya, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Dirinya tengah terfokus dengan tombol-tombol lift itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya diam. Sungmin jengah dibuatnya, pemuda cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Cho Kyuhyun! Lepaskan aku!" Tetap diam. Sungmin menjerit frustasi, salah satu tangannya yang terbebas mengacak kasar surai legamnya. "Hah. Terserah!" Putusnya pasrah. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya, pemuda tampan itu tetap menahan senyumnya.

Perasaan Sungmin yang tadinya tak menentu, kacau balau kini hilang sudah. Tergantikan dengan perasaan kesal terhadap sosok tampan disampingnya ini. Selama di dalam lift tadi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi tindakannya itu membuat Sungmin bingung sekaligus kesal di waktu yang bersamaan.

Ting. Pintu lift perlahan terbuka, Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Ia berniat keluar dari lift tersebut sebelum Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangannya, membawanya ke atap gedung mewah itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalan tangannya tepat saat mereka telah menginjakkan kaki di atap itu. Pemuda tampan itu menatap dingin sosok cantik di depannya yang tengah menggerutu kesal. "Kau cemburu" Tanya Kyuhyun ambigu. Sungmin menegakkan wajahnya, menatap bingung pemuda tampan di depannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau cemburu pada wanita tadi" Jelas Kyuhyun. Sesaat Sungmin tergagap di tempatnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia mampu menetralisirnya. Ia mendengus pelan. "Apa hakku untuk cemburu padanya, Cho Kyuhyun. Lagipula kau juga bukan siapa-siapa untukku" Ketusnya. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang mengusap pergelangan tangannya, Sungmin mulai beranja dari tempatnya.

Berlama-lama ditempat ini bersama Kyuhyun membuat darahnya mendidih sekaligus memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Tap. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat Kyuhyun berada tepat di depannya, mencoba menghalangi langkah Sungmin.

Lelah untuk berdebat, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan. Namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Perasaannya semakin dongkol, kemudian ia mengubah langkahnya ke kiri. Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti langkahnya. Sungmin menggeram marah, wajahnya perlahan memarah menahan emosi. Dengan hentakan penuh emosi, Sungmin melangkah ke depan yang otomatis kembali diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Menyebabkan jarak mereka semakin dekat.

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya Sungmin berteriak tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Argh! Minggir CHO KYUHYUN! Aku mau pergi!" Teriaknya jengah. Kyuhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Sungmin semakin kesal. Sepasang tangan mungilnya, mendorong kasar dada bidang itu.

"Minggir! Jangan ganggu aku Cho! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu! Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Sungmin kembali berteriak, namun tak ada respon berarti dari Kyuhyun. "Arghhh! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, hah! Kau tiba-tiba masuk kedalam lift yang sama denganku! Kemudian kau mencekal tanganku! Selanjutnya kau menarikku kesini dan memberiku pertanyaan bodoh macam itu! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau cemburu?" Ucapnya santai. Sungmin cengo di tempat, ia menatap Kyuhyun kosong. Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Setelah dirinya dengan panjang lebar berteriak seperti itu, Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya kembali melontarkan pertanyaan tidak jelas itu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Apa kepala pemuda tampan itu terbentur sesuatu saat di London? Pikirnya bingung.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, mengacak surai legamnya kasar dan kembali berteriak. "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk cemburu! Lagipula kau siapa Cho Kyuhyun! Entah kau mau bermesraan dengan wanita maupun pria lain, itu bukan urusanku! Sekarang biarkan aku pergi!" Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan mendengar jawaban yang di lontarkan sosok cantik itu.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Min. Tetap keras kepala seperti Sungmin yang aku kenal dulu" Kyuhyun melangkah pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin, ia merunduk. Mensejajarkan wajah tampannya dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Akan tetapi, mulai sekarang hingga nanti. Sifatmu itu tidak akan berpengaruh lagi untukku. Karena aku sudah mengerti yang sebenarnya akan perasaanmu, Lee Sungmin" Suara bassnya mengalun lembut, sebelum ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Memperkikis jarak yang ada hingga sepasang belah bibir itu tertaut, dengan Sungmin yang membeku di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman singkat itu, perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya. Menatap lembut sepasang manik foxy yang masih menatapnya syok. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, lengannya dengan sigap melingkar indah pada pinggang Sungmin membawa tubuh pemuda cantik itu menenmpel padanya.

Kemudian ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, membawa bibir plum manis itu ke dalam ciuman lembutnya. Sungmin semakin syok, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Sepasang tangannya berniat mendorong dada itu menjauh, akan tetapi lumatan-lumatan lembut yang berada di bibirnya membuat dirinya melayang.

Sudah ia putuskan untuk mengikuti ciuman Kyuhyun, walau dengan perasaan yang campur aduk serta pikiran yang meracau bingung. Perlahan sepasang tangannya, melingkar pada leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dalam lumatannya. Ia semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, membawanya ke dalam kehangatan yang telah ia rindukan selama ini. Begitupun dengan pemuda cantik yang berada di dalam rengkuhannya ini.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yuhu...aku kembali. Hehehe...itu lihat KyuMin sudah aku pertemukan, bagaimana kalian senang kan? Hehehe...

Untuk yang masih menunggu FF ini, aku ucapkan terima kasih ya...walaupun ngaret kalian masih mau menunggunya.

Untuk yg sudah RIPPPYUUU...Aku ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih pada kalian. Karena kalian dengan senang hati sudah memberikan motivasi padaku untuk terus melanjutkan FF ini, semoga apa yang kalian harapkan terwujud#Amien

Untuk silent reader, terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca FF ini...

Untuk semuanya...semoga kalian sehat selalu, puasanya lancar, ibadahnya lancar dan yang paling terpenting...di terima oleh Allah SWT.

Oke sekian dulu bacotanku, neee

Muach

Saranghae


	15. Chapter 15

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**P.S : Cho Kyuhyun ( 25 tahun )**

** Lee Sungmin ( 26 tahun )**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 15**

Normal Pov

Deru nafas saling bersahutan, wajah mereka masih berdekatan tanpa sekat. Hidung bangir Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan hidung mungil Sungmin. Sungmin masih memejamkan sepasang maniknya, tak berniat untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Merasakan gelenyar hangat yang masih bersisa di permukaan bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka telah berakhir sejak dua menit yang lalu, akan tetapi romansa dari ciuman tersebut masih sangatlah terasa. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya merona menandakan ia begitu malu sekarang. Degup jantungnya bertalu cepat. Kyuhyun memaku wajah merona Sungmin, pemuda tampan itu begitu terkesiap akan pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

Begitu manis, menimbulkan satu seulas senyum tipis. Jemarinya telulur menyentuh dagu Sungmin, menegakkan wajah manis yang tengah menunduk itu. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hei" Suaranya mengalun lembut. Terlihat perubahan pada wajah Sungmin, manik yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata itu bergerak gelisah.

"Kau ingin merasakannya lagi, heum" Perkataan Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin syok. Sepasang kelopak matanya tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan sepasang manik foxy yang tengah membulat lebar. Tubuhnya menegang dengan reflek ia melangkah mundur. "A-apa! Aku-aku tidak_kau gila!" Racaunya kacau.

Sungmin mengumpat, kalimatnya begitu kacau. Tersusun tanpa arti yang jelas. Degup jantung serta perasaan malu yang menyelimuti dirinya ini, mengacaukan pikirannya hingga untuk mengeluarkan satu kalimat saja ia tidak mampu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia bersendekap dada dengan pandangan terarah lurus pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa begitu kacau? Jika kau masih menginginkannya, dengan senang hati akan aku berikan. Bahkan aku bisa memberimu lebih" Tuturnya santai dengan seulas senyum miring di sudut bibirnya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit serta jalanan padat Seoul yang tidak pernah padam akan keramaian.

Pemuda cantik itu mendecih. "Aku tidak se-pervert dirimu. Tuan Cho. Terima kasih atas penawarannya dan maaf aku tidak tertarik" Ketusnya seraya melangkah pergi dari sana. Tepat saat ia akan melewati Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengulaskan senyum miringnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, melirik Sungmin dengan pandangan sejuta arti. "Kau tidak tertarik. Sayangnya, aku begitu tertarik. Tuan Lee. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan kegiatan tadi?" Tanyanya yang lebih mengarah pada sebuah pernyataan. Sungmin meremang, jantungnya kembali bertalu hebat saat lengan Kyuhyun melingkari pinggangnya.

Menariknya mendekat pada tubuh hangat Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin merona, segala macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti berbayang di dalam otaknya. Sepasang tangan halusnya reflek menahan dada bidang Kyuhyun, maniknya menatap gelisah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku bukan 'mereka' yang bisa kau permainkan bergitu saja! Lepaskan aku!"

Deru nafas Sungmin menderu, menandakan jika pemuda cantik itu tengah menahan emosinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dua kali, ia menatap teduh sepasang manik Sungmin yang masih bergerak gelisah. "Kau memang bukan 'mereka'. Kau adalah pemuda yang mencuri hatiku" Sungmin tersenyum remeh. Sepasang tangannya yang berada di dada bidang Kyuhyun kini beralih meremas jas berwarna merah hati itu.

Maniknya berkilat tajam. "Aku seorang Namja, jika kau lupa. Rayuanmu tidak akan berguna untukku" Perkataannya terdengar meremehkan, Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang Sungmin. "Aku tidak sedang membual ataupun merayu. Kau tahu, aku buruk dalam berkata-kata romantis" Ujarnya datar. Sungmin terdiam, ia membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Pemuda di hadapannya ini memang buruk sekali dalam berkata-kata romantis, keahliannya adalah berkata-kata pedas. Bahkan setiap perkataan pedas yang terlontar dari mulutnya mampu membuat mereka yang mendengarnya merasa rendah dan ingin mati saat itu juga. Berlebihan memang, namun itu kenyataannya.

Akan tetapi Sungmin tidak semudah itu percaya, mengingat kelakuan Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu bersama salah satu tamu Ryeowook. Seorang wanita cantik yang tengah mengenakan gaun pesta berpotongan rendah.

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya, ekspresi Sungmin saat berpikir begitu menggemaskan. Ia yakin, pemuda cantik di hadapannya ini tengah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan setiap ucapannya. Mengingat kelakuannya tadi saat masih di dalam gedung mewah itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menggeleng samar. "Aku tidak percaya. Mengingat kelakuanmu tadi saat di pesta. Kau seorang player. Aku yakin, kehidupan bebas di London telah merubahmu" Akhirnya semua spekulasinya ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda tampan itu mengerutkan kening, ia terkekeh pelan saat menyadari setiap kalimat polos yang terlontar.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka, akan kepolosan Sungmin yang tidak kunjung berubah. "Kau polos sekali, sayang" Perkataannya mengalun seiring dengan kekehan ringannya. Sungmin menautkan alis jengkel, salah satu tangannya menepuk dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang salah? Aku pikir semua kalimatku benar" Sungutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Kyuhyun berdehem sejenak, pemuda tampan itu menggeleng. "Kalau memang aku seorang player. Sudah pasti wanita tadi tidak akan aku lepaskan begitu saja. Tapi kenyataannya, aku justru berada disini. Bersamamu"

Sungmin bergeming, otaknya kembali berputar acak. Memikirkan kembali spekulasi-spekulasi yang lain. Melihat Sungmin kembali larut dalam pemikirannya, Kyuhyun mendengus jengah. Tangannya kemudian menangkup wajah Sungmin. Dihadapkan padanya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari mataku, Sungmin. Jika kau tidak mempercayai semua omonganku. Setidaknya percayalah pada mataku. Karena mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menatap dalam sepasang manik orbs kelam itu.

Menangkap bayangan dirinya dari pantulan jernih itu, hatinya tergerak. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba meremang saat mendapatkan ketulusan disana, sama sekali tidak terbesit akan kebohongan maupun dusta. Semuanya terlalu nyata, Kyuhyun berkata jujur padanya. Darahnya berdesir cepat, kemudian berakhir pada sepasang pipinya. Membentuk suatu rona merah disana.

Sungmin mengulum bibirnya yang terasa kering. Dihiraukannya tatapan Kyuhyun yang masih tertuju padanya. Kemudian Sungmin mengingat sesuatu, hatinya memanas. Perasaan berdebar kini tergantikan dengan perasaan sesak. "Tapi, mengapa? Aku pikir kau sudah begitu membenciku. Jangankan untuk menyapaku, bertatap muka dengan dirikupun itu rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Mengingat semua yang sudah aku lakukan padamu"

Getar suaranya mengalun jelas. Sungmin menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajah piasnya.

Hening.

Setelah Sungmin melontarkan kalimat tersebut, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Kehangatan yang sempat tercipta berubah menjadi suasana kaku yang tak berujung. Tak seorang pun diantara mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Mereka tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya suara deru angin yang mendominasi, membelai tubuh serta mengacak surai mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap teduh puncak kepala Sungmin, apa yang dikatakan Sungmin memang benar. Seharusnya ia membenci pemuda cantik ini, mengingat semua pesakitannya dulu bermula dari dirinya. Namun, jika dipikirkan kembali. Itu tidak benar. Ia mengerti bagaimana posisi Sungmin saat itu, bahkan ia begitu salut pada Sungmin karena mampu bertahan di tengah-tengah suasana yang begitu menghimpit perasaannya.

Disatu sisi ia terikat dengan janji, di sisi lain ia terikat dengan perasaan. Begitu menyakitkan, bahkan jika seandainya ia lah yang berada di posisi Sungmin. Mungkin ia akan bersikap egois, memilih perasaannya dan mengabaikan janjinya. Namun ia bukan Sungmin, ia tidak akan mampu memiliki jiwa sebesar dan sesuci Sungmin. Mengabaikan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

Kemudian, setelah semuanya terjadi. Pantaskah Kyuhyun untuk membenci Sungmin. Tidak, perasaannya begitu besar pada sosok mantan musuhnya itu. Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun dirinya hancur sekalipun. Kyuhyun tidak akan membenci Sungmin. Ia tidak akan mampu, karena Sungmin adalah hidupnya. Mentarinya, mataharinya, pegangannya. Jika Sungmin terlepas, maka terlepaslah pula hidupnya.

Kyuhyun mengulaskan satu senyuman tulus. Senyuman yang begitu indah. Senyuman yang pertama kali ia ulaskan dan hanya untuk seseorang yang begitu berharga bagi hidupnya, yaitu belahan jiwanya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu Sungmin. Ia terkesiap saat menyadari Sungmin menangis dalam diam.

Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak wajah mereka, mengecup lembut sepasang kelopak mata yang tengah tertutup itu. Sungmin perlahan membuka kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang iris foxy bening yang berbayang. Ibu jarinya mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membencimu. Karena aku mencintaimu" Sembilan kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun mampu menyentak hatinya. Desir hangat kembali memenuhi benaknya, perlahan-lahan menyingkirkan segala perasaan sesak serta kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang berada di dalam otaknya.

Air matanya kembali mengalir, semakin deras. Namun bukan air mata kesedihan, akan tetapi air mata haru serta kebahagiaan. Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah basahnya pada dada bidang sosok tampan itu. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan eratnya, tangannya mengusap lembut punggung sempit itu.

Pria tampan berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu menghela nafas lega. Setelah semua pesakitan serta penantiannya selama ini, akhirnya ia mampu membawa Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menggenggam tangannya, melangkah bersama menuju pintu kebahagiaan. Mengukir sejarah cinta baru yang sempat tertunda.

Terlihat empat sosok pria mengulas satu senyum tulus saat mata mereka menemukan pemandangan indah di tengah atap gedung itu. Ryeowook bersendekap dada, pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan. "Lihatlah mereka berdua itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini" Ia terkekeh pelan. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya, lengannya telulur melingkari punggung kekasihnya.

"Setidaknya mereka telah mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal atas semua rasa sakit yang mereka alami selama ini" Ujarnya lembut. Seulas senyum tulus tidak berniat pudar dari wajah tampannya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Salah satu tangannya meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan digenggamnya erat. "Akhir yang indah akan menjadi awal yang indah untuk perjalanan mereka selanjutnya" Eunhyuk menengadah, menatap bintang yang bersinar indah di langit dengan pandangan menerawang. "Hm. Bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk" Donghae menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Semua mata beralih padanya, saling menatap dalam waktu sejenak. Sebelum mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

Mereka berbalik, melangkah pergi dari atap gedung itu. Menyisakan dua sosok lagi yang masih terlalut dalam romansa kehangatan cinta yang begitu mereka rindukan keberadaannya selama ini.

.

.

.

Sungmin menahan senyumnya, iris foxynya tak berniat beralih dari sepasang tangan yang tengah terpaut erat. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari samping. "Hey, apa kau tidak lelah menyetir sekaligus menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?" Sungmin mengangkat tautan tangan mereka ke udara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, sepasang orbs tajamnya melirik Sungmin sejenak. Kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pelan, ia membawa punggung tangan Sungmin ke bibirnya dan di kecupnya lembut, cukup lama.

Tatapannya masih tertuju ke depan, menghiraukan rona merah muda yang mulai menghiasi pipi Sungmin. Sungmin menggeleng pelan, merasa heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat berbeda. "Kau ternyata bisa bersikap romantis juga, Kyu" Canda Sungmin. Lampu lalu lintas berubah merah, Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin, memaku wajah cantik itu dengan lembut. "Setelah aku mengenal apa itu cinta. Aku mulai mempelajari hal-hal romantis. Agar kau selalu bersamaku, tanpa berfikir untuk meninggalkanku" Suaranya mengalun lembut. Sungmin terpaku, Kyuhyun begitu bersinar.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, jika sosok musuh yang begitu ia benci dulu, ternyata seindah ini. Setitik rasa senang saat mengetahui Kyuhyun kembali padanya. Sungmin kembali menampilkan senyuman manisnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Wajahnya masih menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo. Terima kasih telah kembali, Kyuhyun-ah" Ucapnya tulus. Kyuhyun terdiam, perlahan tubuhnya condong ke arah Sungmin. Hampir saja wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sungmin, suara klakson mobil yang berjajar rapi di belakangnya menyentak dirinya.

Kyuhyun berdecih sedang Sungmin tertawa lepas, wajah Kyuhyun saat kesal begitu menghiburnya. Mobil kembali melaju bersamaan dengan suasana hening yang mulai tercipta di antara mereka. Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar kaca, menatap indahnya pemandangan di luar sana.

Lampu-lampu berjajar rapi sepanjang jalan begitu indah menyinari gelapnya malam kota Seoul ini. Sungmin tersenyum, hatinya berdebar. Debar yang sangat menenangkan. Tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini sepanjang umurnya sampai saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya, maniknya sedikit membulat. "Kyu, bagaimana dengan ahjuma dan ahjussi? Apa mereka sudah mengetahui perihal kepulanganmu ini?"

"Belum" Jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap bingung pada sosok tampan itu. "Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu mereka?" Protes Sungmin, keningnya berkerut. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia melepaskan tautan tangannya. Mengarahkan jari-jemari panjangnya pada kening Sungmin dan mengusapnya.

"Jangan suka mengerutkan keningmu, Sayang. Jika kau tidak ingin mengalami kerutan dini" Sungmin mendesis, tangan kanannya menampik jemari Kyuhyun yang masih berada di keningnya. Sepasang maniknya menyipit kesal.

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi, Cho Kyuhyun" Sungut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk berulang kali. "Baiklah-baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan. Tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin ke mini market dulu. Tiba-tiba tenggorokanku terasa kering" Kyuhyun menepikan mobil mewahnya. Pria tampan itu mengacak rambut Sungmin sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, ia menghela nafas panjang. Menyenderkan punggungnya dengan sepasang manik yang menatap tubuh Kyuhyun saat memasuki mini market 24 jam itu. Pikirannya menerawang, menerka-nerka alasan Kyuhyun tidak memberi tahu kedatangannya pada keluargannya.

'_Apa saat kepergian Kyuhyun ke London, orang tua Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya sehingga mereka marah pada Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun takut untuk memberi tahukan kedatangannya' _Maniknya mengerjap polos.

'_Atau karena Kyuhyun memang harus mengurusi salah satu cabang perusahaan disana, hingga ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk pulang'_ Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, merasa heran dengan hipotesisnya yang terakhir tadi.

"Aish. Tidak mungkin" Racaunya seraya mengacak surai legamnya. Sungmin terdiam menatap lekat sepasang kakinya yang terbalut sepatu sneakers hitam bertali putih. "Lalu apa alasannya"

Ceklek. Bug. Sungmin menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki mobil mewah ini. Kyuhyun tengah menikmati air minumnya serta menyamankan posisi duduknya, hal tersebut tak luput dari pandangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan Sungmin, menyudahi acara minumnya.

Menutup kembali botol minumannya dan mengarahkannya pada Sungmin. "Kau menginginkannya, heum" Sungmin mendesis panjang. Tangannya meraih botol minuman itu dengan gerakan kasar. "Cepat jelaskan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku jengkel dengan rasa penasaran ini" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Sungmin. "Malam ini aku khususkan untukmu. Jika, aku memberi tahukan kedatanganku pada kedua orang tuaku. Pasti, mereka akan menahanku. Dan aku tidak akan bisa menemuimu, sedang aku sudah begitu merindukanmu"

Sungmin tertegun, lagi-lagi perkataan Kyuhyun membuat hatinya berdebar kencang. Jantungnya bertalu-talu riuh. Perlahan Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menyenderkan punggungnya. Kemudian ia membuka tutup botol tersebut dan meminum isinya dengan pelan, maniknya sesekali melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dan hal tersebut adalah kesalahan fatal.

Membuat rona merah di sekitar pipinya semakin pekat. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya lekat. Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya saat melihat tingkah polos seseorang yang begitu ia cintai ini. Perlahan ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih botol minuman itu dan segera meraup bibir Sungmin sebelum pria cantik itu melontarkan sebuah protes.

Sungmin terkejut, maniknya terbuka lebar. Tidak ada lumatan, namun ciuman tersebut sukses membuatnya sesak nafas. Walau hanya sejenak, akan tetapi efeknya begitu besar bagi kesehatan jantung Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, ia mengecup kening Sungmin. "Saranghae" Ujarnya tulus. Setelah itu ia kembali pada kursinya, menyalakan mesin mobil dan beranjak dari mini market itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin terdiam seribu bahasa, jantungnya masih bertalu hebat membuat dirinya enggan bertindak apapun. Bahkan sekedar melirik wajah tampan itu pun ia enggan, khawatir jika jantungnya akan bertalu lebih cepat lagi. Sungmin menyentuh dadanya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil. Maniknya berubah sayu. _'Mengapa sekarang aku mudah sekali berdebar? Ish. Menyebalkan'_

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang dipikirkan anak bodoh itu?" Heechul mengurut keningnya, lembar demi lembar kertas serta beberapa potret foto berserakan di atas meja. Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, manik teduhnya masih mengarah pada lembar demi lembar potret dua sosok itu.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa jika tidak mengingat wibawanya di depan sahabatnya. Kangin meraih salah satu lembar potret yang tersebar itu, mengamatinya dengan perasaan geli. Sedang Leeteuk kini tengah terkekeh pelan. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri sahabatnya yang masih setia mengurut keningnya.

Leeteuk mengusap bahu mungil Heechul. "Sudahlah, Chullie-ah. Bukankah ini awal yang baik" Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Leeteuk. "Kau benar Eonnie. Tapi, setidaknya si bodoh itu meminta ijin dulu kepadaku. Jangan asal main culik seperti itu. Ish"

Hangeng terkekeh di kursinya. Ia mengacak surai lembut milik sang istri tercinta. "Chagi. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir? Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, Leeteuk nona tidak mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut. Padahal dia ibunya" Leeteuk mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Hangeng.

Heechul menumpukan dagunya dengan salah satu tangannya yang bertumpu pada lengan sofa. "Benar juga. Kekeke...Dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabbo. Awas saja kalau sebelum pernikahan mereka, Sungmin sudah hamil terlebih dulu" Seketika gelak tawa memenuhi ruang tamu mewah itu. Merasa beban telah terangkat dari pundak mereka, kini mereka dapat bernafas dengan tenang.

Semua masa-masa kelam dulu, telah sirnah. Tinggal meniti kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi. Kebahagiaan sudah di depan mata, impian putra mereka akan segera terwujud. Semua kesakitan yang telah menimpa kedua putra mereka telah terbayar dengan harga yang setimpal.

Seribu air mata yang telah di keluarkan, kini tergantikan dengan sejuta sinar tawa. Sebagai orang tua, mereka merasa senang sekaligus terharu. Ternyata doa mereka di dengar oleh Tuhan. Mereka patut bersyukur.

Heechul tersenyum lembut melihat salah satu potret yang begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Potret hasil kerja keras insan tengah berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Tangannya telulur mengambil potret tersebut. "Untung saja aku sudah memprediksikan hal ini sebelumnya. Bocah nakal itu akan berbuat semaunya dan ternyata tepat sekali"

"Gwechana, Heechul-ah. Yang terpenting saat ini mereka bahagia. Aku yakin Kyuhyun dapat menjaga Sungmin dengan baik. Jadi, tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Lagi pula, kita juga sudah melihat perkembangan mereka saat ini, bukan" Ujar Kangin tenang. Heechul menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Ck. Terserah" Sungut Heechul kesal saat rasa khawatirnya diabaikan begitu saja. Bukan tidak percaya dengan putra semata wayangnya itu, terlebih dia ibu kandungnya. Hanya saja, ia merasa jika Kyuhyun begitu gegabah. Bertemu dengan Sungmin dan langsung membawa pria cantik itu pergi bersamanya.

Jika hanya bertemu dan pergi bersama, Heechul dapat memakluminya. Tapi ini lain, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke apartement barunya dan pastinya Sungmin akan bermalam disana, berdua. Hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia ibunya, otomatis ia tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun. Terlebih mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama satu tahun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

'_Awas saja. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin, kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan kepada Eomma, Kyu'_

.

.

.

Sungmin mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan apartement milik Kyuhyun. Apartement ini tidaklah besar, namun begitu elegant dan rapi. Nyaman sekali. Sungmin mengekor di belakang, mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun hingga sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang disebut kamar.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu berwarna putih itu, kemudian mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk terlebih dulu. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, namun ia tetap mengarahkan langkah kakinya memasuki kamar tersebut.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan ruangan lainnya, kamar ini pun terlihat nyaman. Semua perkakas yang ada, tersusun dengan rapi. Dominan warna biru dan putih. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, pria tampan itu meletakkan dagunya pada pundak Sungmin. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ne" Sungmin tertegun. Nafas hangat Kyuhyun berhembus, menggetarkan kulit lehernya.

Dengan kaku ia menganggukkan kepala. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengacak surai Sungmin sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Sungmin menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, ia menghela nafas lega.

Maniknya kembali berjelajah, berhenti tepat pada lemari tanpa kaca berbentuk 'X' lemari yang berisikan buku. Buku-buku tersebut tertata dengan rapi, berjajar miring mengikuti bentuk wadahnya. Sungmin mendekat, menghampiri lemari itu. Tangannya telulur, mencoba meraih salah satu buku dari sana yang ia anggap menarik.

Sebuah album foto bersampul biru tua yang telah menarik hatinya hingga ia menghentikan niatnya untuk mencari sebuah buku. Sungmin menarik album itu dari tempatnya, mulai membuka sampulnya dengan pelan. Bibirnya tertarik lembut, potret dirinya bersama Kyuhyun saat perlombaan tenis meja itu memenuhi halaman pertama.

"_Kenapa aku bisa satu team dengan dia, pelatih? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku ingin pemain yang lain!" Kesal Sungmin. Ia bersendekap dada, sang pelatih menghela nafas panjang sedang Kyuhyun tengah menahan emosinya. Pemuda tampan itu mendekat, kemudian menggeplak kepala Sungmin._

"_Hey, kelinci gendut! Lagi pula siapa yang mau satu team dengan Namja bodoh sepertimu, hah. Yang ada team ini bisa kalah bertanding jika ada kau di dalamnya!" Sungmin mengusap kepalanya. Maniknya melotot tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kalau salah besar serigala setan! Justru karena ada kau, team ini bisa kalah dalam bertanding. Bahkan sebelum pertandingan dimulai pun, team ini akan gugur seketika"_

"_Yakkk. Apa katamu! Maaf, dimohon untuk mengoreksi kembali semua ucapanmu itu Tuan Lee. Kemampuanku itu jauh diatasmu, seluruh universitas ini bahkan sudah mengetahuinya!" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Ucapannya bernada meremehkan. Sungmin meraih sebuah botol minuman yang telah kosong, kemudian tanpa di duga ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun menggunakan botol tersebut._

"_Jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak pindah saja ke team yang lain. Hah! Team ku akan menang walau tidak ada Tuan Cho yang terhormat di dalamnya!" Tekan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendesis tajam, ia meraih botol kosong yang berada di tangan Sungmin dan memukulkan botol tersebut ke kepala Sungmin. Ajang balas dendam._

"_Heh! Salahkan pelatih Kim, kenapa dia harus memasukkan diriku ke dalam team mu ini! jujur, aku tidak sudi satu team bersamamu" Sungmin mengusap kepalanya. Pemuda cantik itu mengembungkan pipinya. "Yaakkk. Memangnya aku sudi apa! Satu team denganmu!"_

_Plak. Plak. "Aduh" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengaduh bersamaan saat kepala mereka dipukul dengan sebuah gulungan kertas oleh pelatih Kim. Pelatih Kim memutar maniknya, ia menghela nafas panjang. Menatap jengah pada sepasang pemuda dihadapannya ini. "Jangan banyak protes. Fokus saja pada pertandingan kalian. Cepat, bergabung dengan yang lain. Sekarang" Tegas pelatih Kim._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendesis pelan, sepasang pemuda tampan dan cantik itu beranjak dari sana dengan sebelah tangan yang masih mengusap kepala mereka._

Sungmin membuka halaman selanjutnya, ia kembali tersenyum. Mendapati potret dua sosok yang begitu tidak berminat berada bersama di potret tersebut. Saling memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida, Yesung hyung" Teriak Ryeowook seraya memeluk Yesung dengan sangat erat. Yesung tersenyum, ia membalas pelukan Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum lembut melihat pemandangan tersebut, kedua tangannya tengah membawa sebuah bingkisan berwarna pink bercorak kelinci._

_Yesung dan Ryeowook melepas pelukan mereka, Sungmin berjalan menghampiri mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan bingkisan itu pada Yesung. "Selamat ulang tahun, hyung. Semoga apa yang menjadi harapanmu selama ini bisa terwujud"_

"_Terima kasih, minnie-ah" Yesung mengacak surai Sungmin. "Hyung. Selamat ulang tahun. Kau semakin tua saja, hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun acuh. Sungmin mendecih pelan sedang Yesung hanya menghela nafas maklum. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas, ia tersenyum remeh. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, merasa heran dengan senyuman Kyuhyun._

"_Apa yang kau tertawakan, Tuan Cho?" Tanya Sungmin sengit. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, orbs tajamnya melirik bingkisan yang di bawa Sungmin tadi. "Heh, seperti biasa. Kekanakan. Kau tidak ingat umur, heum" Sungmin menahan nafas, mencoba menetlalisir emosinya._

"_Apa masalahmu, hah! Itu terserah padaku. Toh, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Kyuhyun memaku wajah Sungmin, menatap dingin manik cantik itu. "Ada. Bingkisan kekanakanmu itu mengganggu pemandanganku!" Ujarnya singkat. Kemudian berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Sungmin yang menggeram di tempatnya._

"_Grrr...Cho Kyuhyun pabbo!" Umpatnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berada disamping Sungmin hanya mampu mengusap pundak pemuda cantik itu. Mereka berdua saling menatap sejenak, setelah itu Eunhyuk mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya._

"_Yosh! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berfoto!" Serunya riang. Yesung dan Ryeowook mendekat ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk, sedang Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya. Donghae menarik lengan Sungmin. "Ayo berfoto hyung. Untuk kenang-kengangan" Ucap Donghae seraya menarik turunkan alisnya. Sungmin mengangguk pasrah._

"_Kyuhyun, kemari. Kita berfoto sebentar" Teriak Yesung pada sosok tampan itu yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang Namja. Salah satu teman kuliah yang di undang Yesung pada acara ulang tahunnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengangguk._

"_Kau di sebelah Sungmin hyung, Kyu" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan santainya. Sungmin membulatkan maniknya, sedang Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak. Mereka ber-empat menghela nafas jengah. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Eunhyuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke samping Sungmin._

_Pemuda manis itu mendapat deathglare gratis dari Kyuhyun, namun tidak dihiraukan sama sekali. Sungmin ingin mengajukan protes, namun terlambat. Suaranya terpotong dengan teriakan cemprang Ryeowook. "Hana...Dul...Set...Ceesss" Cekrek. Saat suara jepretan kamera terdengar, reflek Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menolehkan kepala mereka ke samping, berlainan arah. Dengan raut muka yang terlihat enggan._

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, tanpa ia sadari. Masa-masa kuliah dulu adalah masa terindah sepanjang hidupnya, terlebih saat dia dan Kyuhyun saling membenci satu sama lain. Hari-hari dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran, namun itulah yang menjadi warna pokok hidupnya. Terasa begitu indah dan berwarna. Walau saling mencemooh dan menjahili, mereka menikmatinya.

Sungmin menutup album itu, ia merasa heran. Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa memiliki foto-foto tersebut dan mengabadikannya ke dalam album seindah ini? ia akan menanyakannya nanti. Sungmin menghampiri lemari buku itu, menaruh kembali album berwarna biru tua ini ke tepatnya. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol sebuah buku berwarna hijau daun dengan literatul tumbuhan. Buku yang familiar untuknya.

_Sungmin bersembunyi di belakang rak buku, sepasang lengannya memeluk sebuah buku yang berada di dadanya. Menatap pemuda tampan yang tengah serius membaca bukunya. Begitu indah dan bersinar, terlebih saat surai caramelnya bergoyang terhempas angin._

_Jujur ia terpesona, namun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Bagaimanapun juga sosok itu adalah seseorang yang begitu ia benci selama hidupnya ini. Sungmin tertegun di tempatnya, hingga ia tidak menyadari jika manik sosok itu melirik ke arahnya._

"_Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Ucapnya dingin. Sungmin tersentak, maniknya mengedar cepat tak tentu arah. Sungmin berdehem, ia melangkah pelan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya penasaran dengan buku itu. Sepertinya menarik, sampai kau membacanya dengan raut se-serius itu" Jawabnya tenang. Sungmin menunduk, mengutuk kebodohannya._

"_Kau menginginkannya. Ambilah, aku akan mencari buku yang lain" Ujarnya tanpa menatap ke arah Sungmin. Pandangannya masih setia tertuju pada buku tebal itu. Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membuat gestur menolak. "Tidak. Tidak. Kau lanjutkan saja acara membacamu. Aku akan mencari buku yang lain" Sungmin beranjak dari sana. Kembali tenggelam dalam tingginya rak-rak buku itu._

_Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, menghela nafas lega seraya memegang dadanya. Sungmin memejamkan sepasang maniknya. "Bodoh. Bodohnya kau Lee Sungmin" Sungmin mengacak surai legamnya. Ia menghampiri rak buku tersebut, mengulurkan tangannya ke atas. Mencoba meraih buku yang diinginkan dengan tinggi badan yang menjengkelkan._

_Sungmin kesulitan mengambil bukunya, buku tersebut terletak terlalu tinggi. Akhirnya Sungmin melompat-lompat kecil, tetap tida berhasil sampai dirinya akan terjatuh dan menubruk seseorang di belakangnya. Sungmin terkaget, pemuda cantik itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk meminta maaf._

"_Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, eh" Sungmin terkejut saat melihat sebuah buku berada jelas di matanya. Buku yang ia inginkan, Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati sosok orang yang di bencinya tengah mengulurkan sebuah buku ke arahnya._

_Sungmin menerima buku tersebut dengan perasaan canggung, setelah menyerahkan buku itu pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, mencari sebuah buku yang dia inginkan. Menghiraukan sosok Sungmin yang tengah menatap punggung lebarnya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, rona merah muncul samar di atas permukaan kulit wajahnya._

"Buku ini..." Ceklek. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di atas kepala. Rambutnya masih basah, Kyuhyun mengusapnya berulang kali. Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut, ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

"Maaf, karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Sekarang giliranmu" Kyuhyun mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk. "Gwechana" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sepasang tangan Sungmin yang tengah membawa sebuah buku. "Kau tertarik dengan buku ini?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengalun lembut. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengangguk dua kali.

"Ya, sepertinya buku ini menarik. Aku jadi ingin membacanya" Sungmin mulai membuka buku tersebut. membuka lembar demi lembar. Kyuhyun masih menatap buku berwarna hijau itu. "Bukan buku yang menarik sebenarnya. Terlalu banyak kata-kata kiasan disana, seperti paribahasa sehingga sulit untuk di mengerti. Akan tetapi, buku ini memiliki poin utama. Walau terkesan hanya kumpulan-kumpulan cerita sedih, ada banyak harapan disana. Jadi kau bisa mengekspresikan semua perasaanmu melalui buku ini" Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Menunduk, kembali meneliti buku tersebut. Ia semakin penasaran mengenai buku ini, namun tepukan tangan Kyuhyun pada pundaknya memutus padangannya pada buku tersebut. "Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Setelah itu, silahkan membaca buku itu sesuka hatimu" Sungmin menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia meraih handuk yang di ulurkan Kyuhyun kepadanya, setelah itu Sungmin segera berlalu ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku berwarna hijau daun itu. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya pada kasurnya, meraih buku tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Kau masih mengingatnya, Sungmin. Buku ini adalah buku yang aku baca di perpustakaan waktu itu" Kyuhyun menatap buku tersebut dengan pandangan menerawang. Berulang kali ia menampilkan senyuman indahnya, entah. Malam ini ia begitu bahagia. Perasaannya bagaikan taman bunga di musim semi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi itu, tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun mengejutkan dirinya. "Ini adalah piyama milikku yang memiliki ukuran paling kecil dibanding dengan piyama yang lain, semoga cocok untuk tubuhmu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin hangat, tangan kanannya ia lesakkan pada saku celana piyamanya.

Sungmin menunduk kaku, merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. "Gomawo. Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu, Kyuhyun-ah" Ujarnya sungkan. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia melangkah menghampiri Sungmin. Tangannya telulur ke depan, mengacak surai lembut milik Sungmin.

"Gwechana. Asalkan itu kau, aku tak masalah" Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Sungmin. Pria tampan itu beralih merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun memejamkan sepasang manik orbsnya, ia menghirup dalam aroma tubuh Sungmin.

"Malam ini aku merasa sangat bahagia. Terima kasih" Ujarnya tulus. Sungmin mengerjap, perlahan tangannya telulur memeluk punggung Kyuhyun. Pria cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun merasakan hal yang sama, ia merasa bahagia. Tidak pernah, di dalam tidurnya ia berharap bermimpi seindah ini. Namun, ini justru menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya, memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Sungmin. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan, Kyuhyun menyatukan kening mereka. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan dapat. Ia berhasil mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis yang berlangsung menjadi sebuah pagutan hangat dan basah.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang berada di pinggang Sungmin, memainkan tali bathrobe Sungmin. Melepasnya dengan gerakan pelan. Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut, berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar mengisi oksigen. Kemudian kembali menyatukannya.

.

.

.

"Akh...Kyuuhh" Sungmin memejamkan maniknya, tangannya meremas bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin, kemudian mengulum telinga tersebut. Sungmin semakin memejamkan maniknya, hatinya berdebar kacau. Perut bagian bawahnya terasa menegang.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin, membawa pria cantik itu pada pangkuannya. Sungmin terpekik pelan. Tangannya semakin erat meremas surai belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeram, nafas berat mereka bersahut-sahutan memenuhi keheningan kamar tersebut.

"Ahhss...jangan di gerakkan, Kyu" Suaranya melemah. Fraksi-fraksi kenikmatan mengambil alih seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Sungmin semakin menegang, perutnya seperti teraduk. Maniknya berbayang, terlihat beribu-ribu kupu-kupu berterbangan dari perutnya.

"Akh...Kyuh" Desahannya. Suara desahannya berlomba dengan suara decitan ranjang, memenuhi sunyinya malam ini. Bulan Purnama bersinar terang, sinarnya menerangi tubuh dua insan yang tengah bergumul di bawah. Begitu indah, warna kulit mereka terlihat bersinar saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Nghh...Ahhss...Sungmin" Suara beratnya memanggil. Membutakan seluruh akal sehatnya. Sungmin semakin melayang, berada pada titik batas kenikmatan mereka.

Sungmin melayang, mereka semakin dekat dengan keindahan surga duniawi yang tengah di tawarkan pada mereka. Satu kali, dua kali mereka masih bisa menahannya. Hitungan ketiga, mereka mendapatkannya. Berteriak bersama, memanggil nama seseorang yang begitu mereka kasihi.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. "Saranghae" Ujarnya tulus. Berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin merona dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal. "Nado Saranghae" Serasa seperti berada di bawah pohon sakura, menikmati kelopak bunganya yang tengah berguguran. Suasana hati Kyuhyun saat ini begitu indah, melebihi indahnya pemandangan bunga sakura yang tengah berguguran.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, ia kecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Sungmin. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergelirya pada laci meja nakasnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Kyuhyun membuka tutup kotak kecil berwarna soft pink itu dengan pelan. Terlihat kilauan indah di dalamnya.

Sungmin memejamkan maniknya, rasa lelah yang menggelayuti tubuhnya masih begitu terasa. Ia ingin sekali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia mengantuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut lelah Sungmin, pria tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan seketika terbelalak saat melihat kilauan indah tepat di depan matanya. Sebuah lingakaran emas putih berukuran sejari manis dengan batu sapphire sebagai hiasannya. Berwarna biru laut, begitu berkilau. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut serta manik menyipit memancarkan binar kebingungan.

"Will you marry me, Lee Sungmin" Sungmin tertegun, tanpa ia sadari liquid bening satu persatu berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Ia begitu terkejut, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Pikirannya tidak bisa berfungsi secepat itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, hatinya berdebar. Sungmin terkekeh, ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"I do. I do" Ucapnya berulang kali. Kepalanya mengangguk cepat. Kyuhyun tertawa, mereka tertawa bersama dengan air mata di sudut manik mereka. Akhirnya, di bawah terangnya sinar bulan purnama mereka mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri semua penderitaan mereka dan pesakitan mereka selama ini. mengakhiri rasa rindu serta khawatir yang selalu menggelayuti hati serta hari-hari mereka.

Mengakhiri jarak diantara mereka. Dan mulai menyambung kembali seutas benang merah yang terjalin diantara jari kelingking mereka yang sempat terombak. Mengukir kisah baru yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh orang-orang tertentu. Cinta suci yang tidak biasa, cinta sesama jenis yang tabu. Namun begitu indah akan kemurniannya. Mereka akan menunjukkan pada dunia, jika mereka juga layak hidup bersama. Berdampingan dengan pasangan lainnya.

.

.

.

Ddrrttt...dddrrttt...

Donghae meraih ponselnya. Ia berdecak malas saat membaca pesan singkat yang terlampir pada layar ponselnya. Eunhyuk melangkah dari dapur, meletakkan secangkir kopi di atas meja kerja Donghae. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat menatap wajah malas sang kekasih.

"Ada apa Hae-ah?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae, memijat pundak pria tampan itu. Donghae menghela nafas, ia memejamkan maniknya menikmati pijatan sang kekasih. "Kita harus segera bersiap-siap, Chagi. Namja evil itu kembali menyusahkan kita semua"

"Eh. Apa masksudmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Eunhyuk. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri" Ujarnya setengah-setengah, membuat Eunhyuk jengkel di tempatnya. Rasa penasarannya semakin menumpuk, menyebabkan dirinya merampas ponsel Donghae dengan paksa.

Donghae terdiam di kursinya, terkekeh pelan saat mendapati raut malas pada wajah kekasihnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke luar negeri saja, Hae-ah?" Sambung Eunhyuk jengah sedang Donghae tertawa lepas di kursinya.

_**Received, 13 July 2014**_

_**From : Cho Evil**_

_**Hae hyung, aku sudah melamar Sungmin. Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian. Persiapkan semuanya sematang mungkin dan seindah mungkin. Aku ingin memberikan moment pernikahan terindah pada Sungmin. Jika segala sesuatunya tidak sesuai yang aku harapkan, aku tak segan-segan memotong gajimu. Dan satu lagi, aku akan selalu mengontrol cara kerja kalian dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan kami.**_

_**Beritahukan yang lain. Masalah orang tuaku dan Sungmin, aku yang akan mengurusnya.**_

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaa...akhirnya aku kambek juga. Aku merindukan kaliaannnnn~~~~~~

Hehehe...bagaimana chap di atas, sudah cukup romantis kan untuk lovey dopeynya KyuMin. Itu yang haus akan moment KyuMin, Chap ini full KyuMin. Jika masih kurang, sabar ya. Chap-chap selanjutnya nanti juga full KyuMin. Kkkk...tentunya ya yg romantis-romantis lah...

Oke sekian dulu bacotanku nde...maaf updatenya ngaret...Langganan.

Kkkk...Baiklah. untuk chap ini! ripyuuu...rippyuuuu...neeee dan ucapkan terima kasih pada ost tracknya Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Karena ostnya-ostnya yang romantis aduhai itu, aku nulisnya jadi gampang. Feelll romantisnya langsung keluar semua, kkkkk. Biasa aku lagi demam Anime Yaoi, kkkk. Hingga ada salah satu scene yg aku ambil dari anime. Benar, bukan.

Okelah kalau begitu. Byeeee~~~~~

Saranghae

Muach


	16. Chapter 16

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 16**

Normal Pov

Sungmin tersenyum manis menatap puas hasil masakannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangga saat mendengar suara ribut darisana. Terlihat sosok pria tampan tengah kesulitan menyimpulkan sebuah dasi dengan satu tangan yang memegang ponsel. Raut wajah Kyuhyun begitu datar, namun nada suaranya selalu naik.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. 'Siapa gerangan si penelepon itu, hingga mampu membuat mood pagi Kyuhyun berantakan?' Pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin mengulaskan senyum manisnya saat sepasang manik tajam Kyuhyun menatapnya. Pria tampan itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Mereka kini berhadapan, jemari Sungmin dengan cekatan menyimpul dasi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Morning" Bisiknya merdu. Sungmin kembali mengulaskan senyum manisnya. "Morning too"

"_Yak...Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak mendengarkan Eomma, eoh!" _Kyuhyun reflek menjauhkan ponsel hitamnya dari telinganya saat teriakan sang Eomma berdengung, memecah gendang telinganya. Pria tampan itu mendecih pelan. "Ish. Aku mendengarnya Eomma. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Eomma ingin membuatku tuli, heh"

Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya, ia mengangguk pelan. Pantas saja, mood Kyuhyun pagi ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Dikarenakan sang Eomma tengah menghubunginya dengan tujuan yang tidak baik mungkin. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka sejak tadi yang di penuhi dengan teriakan dan umpatan.

Merasa tidak ingin ikut campur dalam perdebatan tidak jelas itu, Sungmin memilih menghampiri meja makan dan mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bertolak pinggang, tatapannya tertuju ke depan. "Ish. Berhenti mengacaukan pagiku, Eomma" Ujarnya frustasi.

"_Yakk...masih untung Eomma hanya mengacaukan pagimu. Jika Eomma tidak mengingat kalau kau itu putraku, sudah pasti beberapa polisi akan mengepung Apartementmu tadi malam dengan tuduhan penculikan seorang pemuda polos yang bernama Lee Sungmin"_

"Uhuk...uhuk" Tiba-tiba Sungmin tersedak air tehnya saat telinganya tanpa sengaja mendengar ucapan Heechul melalui line telepon itu. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas, kemudian pria tampan itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Ya Tuhan Eomma. Sungmin baik-baik saja. Mengapa Eomma berlebihan sekali sih?!"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Kyuhyun. Setitik rasa geli dalam dirinya, ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu frustasi saat menghadapi Eommanya sendiri.

"_Tapi setidaknya kau bicarakan terlebih dulu pada Eomma. Jangan asal main culik seperti itu. Eomma tahu bagaimana sifatmu, Tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun. Kalian pasti sudah melakukan hal yang diinginkan, bukan. Apa kau telah memaksa Sungmin untuk melakukannya, heh? Apa tadi malam kau melakukannya dengan lembut? Jawab Eomma Cho Kyuhyun!"_

"Brusshh...Uhukkk...uhukkk...uhhuukk" Lagi Sungmin tersedak minumannya. Pria cantik itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Wajahnya merona merah, merasa malu dengan apa yang telah di ucapkan Heechul. Ia tidak habis pikir, mengapa ibu dari kekasihnya itu begitu frontal dalam menyimpulkan suatu analisa. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia mendekat. Menghampiri Sungmin dan menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Gwechana" Raut dinginnya berubah panik, Kyuhyun dengan cekatan meraih gelas air putih yang berada di samping Sungmin dan membawanya mendekat. Sungmin menerima gelas tersebut dengan baik dan meminum isinya perlahan.

"Hum...nan gwechanayo" Jawabnya lembut. Pria cantik itu mengambil nafas dalam kemudian di hembuskannya perlahan.

"_Mwo! Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah? Siapa yang tersedak?"_ Suara Heechul mengalun panik, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Sungmin tersedak karena ucapan Eomma. Eomma, Sungmin baik-baik saja, lain kali kontrol ucapan Eomma. Jika masih ingin melihat lawan bicara Eomma hidup dengan tenang" Ucap Kyuhyun berlebihan. Terdengar helaan nafas gusar disana, Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati. Ia yakin sebentar lagi, sikap Eommanya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari semula.

"_Benarkah. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sungmin baik-baik saja, bukan?"_ Tanya Heechul lembut, terselip nada khawatir disana. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang, benar bukan dugaannya. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan.

"Sungmin baik-baik saja Eomma, selama dia berada disampingku. Sungmin aman" Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya. "Heh...sombong sekali kau" Sindirnya, Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin. Tangannya mengusap puncak kepala pria cantik itu dengan gemas.

Sungmin mendengus pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedang Kyuhyun tengah menahan kekehannya. _"Eomma ingin berbicara dengan Sungmin, Kyu. Dia sekarang pasti berada disampingmu, bukan" _Pinta Heechul. Kyuhyun mengusap dagunya, ia melirik ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin tengah serius dengan kegiatannya, mengupas kulit buah apel.

"Mianhae Eomma. Sungmin masih dalam keadaan syok karena ucapan Eomma beberapa menit yang lalu. Nanti saja ne. Jika keadaan Sungmin sudah stabil"

"Mwo" Sungmin reflek menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Sungmin. Mengisyaratkan pada pria cantik itu untuk bungkam.

"_Baiklah. Tapi, berjanjilah untuk datang malam ini ne. Eomma akan buatkan makanan kesukaanmu"_ Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Bagaimana pun juga, Heechul adalah sosok ibu yang begitu mulia di dunia ini baginya, ia begitu mencintai sosok yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Nde Eomma. Gomawo" Pip. Kyuhyun memutus line telepon mereka, pria tampan itu segera mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi kosong di samping Sungmin. Sungmin masih tetap pada pendiriannya, menatap Kyuhyun intens. Ia mengerjap pelan, Kyuhyun merasa risih terus dipandangi seperti itu dengan kekasih cantiknya ini.

Dengan gemasnya Kyuhyun mengecupi bibir plum itu berulang kali, membuat Sungmin mengerang jengah. "Aish. Cho Kyuhyun, berhenti mengecupi bibirku. Yaakk...kau mesum sekali sih!" Sungmin menghalau dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan sepasang telapak tangannya.

Bibirnya mengerucut imut. "Kau sendiri yang telah menggodaku, sayang. Menatapku dalam dengan manik cantikmu ini" Kyuhyun meniup manik Sungmin, menyebabkan kelopak matanya tertutup secara otomatis.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Kyu" Sungut Sungmin. Tangannya mengusap sepasang matanya yang terasa gatal karena tiupan Kyuhyun tadi. Pria tampan itu terkekeh pelan, melihat sikap imut kekasihnya itu. "Apa itu?" Kyuhyun menyendok sepotong omlete dan di suapkannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap potongan omlete itu serta Kyuhyun secara bergantian, ia menggeram pelan.

"Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau justru berniat menyuapiku, eoh? Jangan membuat mood pagiku rusak, Kyunnieee" Sungmin mengerang manja, ia merasa jengah dengan sikap jenaka Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah sayang. Hanya satu potongan kecil. Aaa...ayo buka mulutmu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, dengan terpaksa ia menerima suapan Kyuhyun. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya merona samar, merasa tersanjung dengan sikap hangat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuat potongan baru untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungmin mengunyah makanannya dengan cepat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. "Sebenarnya apa yang di khawatirkan Chullie Eomma, mengapa dia meneleponmu pagi-pagi?" Sungmin menyilangkan lengannya di meja.

Maniknya menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah meminum kopinya. "Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu" Jawabnya begitu meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya pada tatanan. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Mengapa mengkhawatirkanku? Bukankah, Chullie eomma sudah tahu jika aku pergi bersamamu?"

"Itulah yang dia khawatirkan"

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia menumpukan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Badannya sedikit ia condongkan. "Eomma takut nantinya aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkan jika aku hanya berdua denganmu. Mengerti" Blush. Sungmin merona, ia mengerti maksud dari kalimat hal-hal yang diinginkan itu. Pria cantik itu menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, tangan besarnya mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Apa pusat tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?" Kyuhyun berujar polos, maniknya mengerjap tanpa dosa. Sungmin menggeram pelan, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Sungguh, pagi ini Kyuhyun sukses membuat wajahnya merona hebat.

Sret. "Pikir saja sendiri!" Sentak Sungmin seraya beranjak dari kursinya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal, langkahnya ia percepat menuju ruang tamu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap kepergiannya dengan menahan tawanya.

"Hey, aku menanyakan hal yang wajar bukan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang" Teriak Kyuhyun lembut. Ia masih berada di meja makan. "Yakkkk...pikirkan saja dirimu. Aku tak butuh kekhawatiranmu itu!" Teriak Sungmin. Kini ia tengah terduduk di depan pintu apartement, berkutat dengan sepatunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia beranjak dari kursinya. Melangkah menghampiri Sungmin. Begitu sampai, ia memeluk pemuda cantik itu dari belakang. Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin. "Hey, kenapa cemberut?" Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap bibir pouty yang tengah mengerucut itu.

Sungmin membisu, ia masih berkutat dengan tali sepatunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau minta dicium, hm" Sungmin tersentak, ia menolehkan wajahnya. "Mwo_" Cup. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir merah itu, singkat.

Sungmin mendengus pelan. Ia kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya, begitu selesai. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, melepas paksa rengkuhan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya. "Aku pergi" Ucapnya ketus. Hampir saja ia menyentuh kenop pintu, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak meraih tangannya.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan mengantarmu" Kyuhyun mendekat, mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut. "Saranghae" Ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya, berniat mengambil kunci mobilnya. Hati Sungmin berbunga-bunga, senyum manis terulas mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun. "Dasar. Nado Saranghae, Kyunnie"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Eonnie? Kita harus secepatnya menikahkan mereka berdua" Heechul terlihat sedang mendesak Leeteuk. Wanita paruh baya berparas lembut itu, tengah bertopang dagu. "Kenapa harus terburu-buru Chullie-ah? Biarkan dulu mereka saling membiasakan diri, setelah satu tahun lamanya berpisah" Ujar Leeteuk lembut.

Heechul mendengus gusar, ia memanyunkan bibirnya. "Yaahhh...Eonnie. Ayolah, lebih cepat lebih baik. Mereka tidak perlu saling membiasakan diri, toh mereka sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain" Kejar Heechul. Leeteuk terdiam di tempatnya.

Apa yang dikatakan Heechul benar adanya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah saling mencintai. Jika sudah begitu, mereka harus segera di nikahkan. Agar sesuatu hal yang seharusnya di lakukan setelah menikah tidak mereka lakukan sekarang. Itu bisa gawat, kepolosan putra cantiknya akan rusak nanti.

"Ah. Kau tahu kemana Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin tadi malam, Chullie?" Leeteuk menatap Heechul intens, raut gusar terlukis jelas disana. Heechul mengerjap pelan, ia menyipitkan sepasang manik kucingnya. "Ke apartementnya. Ada apa Eonnie? Mengapa wajahmu terlihat gusar?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Leeteuk menepuk kening halusnya. Ia menghela nafas gusar. "Apa mereka berdua bermalam disana?" Tanyanya lagi, Leeteuk menggigit sudut bibirnya. Perasaannya semakin kalut, pikiran-pikiran negatif berhamburan di otaknya.

Heechul menatap Leeteuk penuh selidik, selang beberapa menit ia mengangguk mengerti. Hatinya bersorak girang, dengan begini rencananya untuk menikahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin secepatnya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Heechul memulai aksinya, ia turut memasang wajah gelisah.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, kemungkinan besarnya iya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bermalam berdua disana" Jawab Heechul mendramatisir. Leeteuk tertegun, tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya. "Oh ya Tuhan. Aku harap mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal 'itu'" Ucapnya pasrah. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu Eonnie? Hal-hal 'itu'...Bercinta?" Jawab Heechul memastikan analisanya. Leeteuk menyandarkan punggungnya, kepalanya bergerak pelan. Mengangguk. Heechul bersorak sorai dalam hati, ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya. Heechul yakin, sangat yakin jika putra setannya itu pasti sudah melakukan hal 'itu' pada Sungmin. Mengingat sifat mesumnya, juga keindahan yang dimiliki Sungmin. Salah besar jika Kyuhyun mengacuhkan kesempatan emas itu.

"Aku tidak yakin, Eonnie. Kau tahu bukan, mereka itu masih muda. Gairah nafsu mereka masih susah di kendalikan, terlebih mereka saling mencintai" Perkataan Heechul mengalun pasti, membuat kegundahan Leeteuk semakin pekat.

Sungguh semua pikiran negatifnya semakin mengarah ke kebenaran. Leeteuk mengusap wajah cantiknya. "Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah melakukannya, aku tidak ingin Sungmin hamil di luar nikah" Leeteuk mengerang frustasi. Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

Heechul membulatkan maniknya, perkataan Leeteuk menyentak kesadarannya. "Apa? Hamil? Sungmin, bisa hamil? Eonnie" Tanya Heechul ragu. Leeteuk menegakkan punggungnya, ia memaku wajah cantik Heechul. "Ne. Dia bisa hamil. Sungmin memiliki sel telur sekaligus rahim, Chullie-ah. Tapi, aku masih menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dari Sungmin. Aku takut, Sungmin akan tertekan jika aku memberitahukan hal ini padanya. Bagaimanapun juga dia seorang lelaki, Chullie. Dan memiliki sel telur serta rahim adalah hal yang tabu bagi kaum laki-laki"

Heechul tersenyum hangat mendengar penjelasan Leeteuk. Ia mengagumi Leeteuk, Leeteuk baginya ialah sebuah gambaran dari seorang ibu yang bijaksana. Sikapnya patut dijadikan panutan. Heechul mengusap bahu Leeteuk lembut. "Kau tenang saja, Eonnie. Sungmin anak yang baik. Walau pada awalnya ia akan terkejut, namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia akan menerimanya"

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku rasa. Aku menyetujui saranmu tadi, Chullie-ah. Mereka harus segera kita nikahkan" Putusnya yakin. Heechul tanpa sengaja terlonjak girang dari sofa empuk itu. Ia memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dengan sangat erat.

"Tapi ada baiknya jika peristiwa se-sakral ini kita bicarakan dulu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Karena mereka yang akan menikah, Chullie. Bukan kita" Sambung Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Heechul. "Kau tenang saja, Eonnie. Tadi pagi aku sudah menghubungi Kyuhyun, untuk datang ke rumah malam ini. Aku berniat mengadakan acara makan malam. Semua sahabat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin turut aku undang, bagaimana saranmu Eonnie"

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali. "Aku setuju. Aku akan membantumu mempersiapkan semuanya" Heechul kembali mengulaskan senyumnya. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, hatinya begitu bahagia. Terlebih impiannya untuk mendapatkan cucu bisa telaksana.

.

.

.

Donghae meneguk kopinya, maniknya tidak berniat lepas dari layar ponselnya. Kemudian ia mengarahkan layar ponselnya pada kekasihnya dan dua sahabatnya. "Aku juga mendapatkan pesan itu" Celetuk Yesung seraya mencomot satu kentang goreng milik Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya, jemari putihnya memainkan sedotan minumannya. "Undangan makan malam,eoh" Lirihnya sebelum meminum orange juicenya. Ryeowook bertopang dagu, salah satu tangannya se-sekali menampik tangan Yesung yang kembali berniat mencuri kentang goreng miliknya.

"Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin Eomma Kyuhyun sampaikan kepada kita semua nanti malam" Sahut Ryeowook. Yesung menolehkan wajahnya. "Benarkah?"

"Entahlah. Itu hanya instingku saja, hyung" Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, pria tampan itu meraih cangkir kopinya dan meneguknya cepat. Kentang goreng membuat kerongkongannya terasa kering. Donghae melirik arlojinya, setelah memandang pintu caffe ini.

"Apa benar Kyuhyun berniat datang kemari?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae. Donghae tersenyum miring, tangannya mengeluarkan salah satu map berwarna merah jambu dari tas kantornya. Mengayunkan map tersebut ke depan wajah Eunhyuk. "Kau tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun, chagi. Aku pastikan dia akan datang, demi berkas penting ini. seorang workaholic seperti Kyuhyun, tidak akan pernah menganggap remeh sebuah pekerjaan. Walau sekecil apapun itu"

Begitu Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel pintu caffe berbunyi. Menandakan ada seseorang yang memasuki caffe tersebut. Manik mereka teralih, menatap sosok pria tampan berbalutkan jas berwarna abu-abu tengah berjalan tenang menghampiri meja mereka.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping kursi Donghae. Pria tampan itu menatap datar pada Donghae. Tangannya tiba-tiba telulur ke depan. Donghae mengeryitkan keningnya. "Apa?"

"Berkas penting yang kau janjikan padaku tadi" Jelas Kyuhyun dingin. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berdecih pelan mendengar nada suara milik Kyuhyun, sedang Yesung tak menghiraukannya. "Nada suaramu Kyuhyun. Seperti kau berbicara dengan kacungmu saja" Kata Eunhyuk pedas. Pria manis itu menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menumpukan salah satu tangannya pada meja itu. "Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu, Eunhyuk sayang. Jadi diamlah" Remehnya. Eunhyuk melebarkan maniknya, ia mendecih keras. Ryeowook yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri, berniat ikut andil dalam perdebatan kecil itu.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, Kyuhyun-ah. Daripada nanti semua kelakuanmu saat ini aku adukan pada Sungmin hyung" Ujar Ryeowook acuh. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

Yesung terkikik remeh, ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja, kau sudah mengkerut Kyu. Kekeke...dasar kau ini" Yesung kini terbahak, ia memegangi perutnya yang menegang karena terbahak. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, tangannya telulur menjitak kepala Yesung.

"Aish. Diam Hyung, tawamu menyakiti telingaku" Sentak Kyuhyun. Maniknya menajam memaku wajah Yesung, seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Yesung yang melihat tatapan Kyuhyun mulai menghentikan tawanya, sepasang tangannya terangkat ke atas. Memberi gestur menyerah.

"Ini berkasnya, Kyu" Donghae menyerahkan map berwarna merah jambu itu ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap map tersebut dalam diam. Donghae berdehem sejenak, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan serius. "Setelah kau membaca isi berkas tersebut, aku yakin kau akan langsung mencabut semua sahammu yang kau tanam di perusahaan itu detik ini juga" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Ia menatap Donghae penuh tanya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengeluarkan berkas-berkas itu dari tempatnya. Setelah kertas putih itu tercecer di depannya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Membaca deret per deret huruf itu dengan teliti.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun mengulaskan satu senyuman miring. Ia meletakkan kembali semua berkas-berkas penting itu ke dalam map dan beralih pada Donghae. "Tidak hanya mencabut semua sahamku, tetapi juga hancurkan perusahaan itu detik ini juga" Maniknya menajam, Donghae melongo di tempatnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya lamat.

"A-apa? Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja" Jawabnya enteng. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya. Maniknya tetap tertuju ke arah Donghae. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkan perusahaan busuk itu terus berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Cukup terjadi sekali, tidak untuk yang ke dua kalinya" Finalnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, menyerahkan selembar cek kosong pada Donghae.

"Tepat jam 2 siang nanti. Aku harapkan semua laporan tentang hancurnya perusahaan Kim Property sudah ada di atas meja kerjaku. Kau mengerti, Lee Donghae-sshi" Sambung Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan empat namja yang masih setia dengan raut syoknya.

Yesung mengusap dadanya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Benarkah itu seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Si magnae tengil, kenapa dia begitu menyeramkan?" Ujarnya lempeng. Ia masih dalam keadaan syok.

Donghae mengusap wajah tampannya. Ia menatap hampa cek kosong yang sudah di bubuhi tanda tangan milik Kyuhyun. "Dia benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya" Donghae meraih cek tersebut. Ia menatap Eunhyuk. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan perusahaan Kim Property itu. Mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu marah?" Tanyanya.

Eunhyuk menyilangkan tangannya ke meja. Donghae menghela nafas. "Kim Property adalah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang property seperti namanya. Waktu itu, tepat tanggal 15 april pihak dari perusahaan Kim Property mendatangi perusahaan kami dan memperesentasikan apa yang menjadi keunggulan mereka. Sejak awal Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan itu, namun ia mulai menangkap suatu hal yang mencurigakan dari perusahaan itu. Kalian pasti tahu, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat sulit untuk di kelabuhi"

Donghae mengubah posisi duduknya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya. "Untuk membuktikan sesuatu yang di curigai itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima kontrak kerja mereka. Ia menanamkan se-perempat saham perusahaan ke perusahaan Kim Property. Waktu itu, Kyuhyun masih berada di London dan aku bertugas untuk selalu menginformasikan kepadanya akan perkembangan perusahaan itu"

Donghae meraih cangkir kopinya, meneguknya perlahan. "Belum ada 3 bulan, bau kebusukan dari perusahaan itu mulai tercium. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menugaskanku untuk mencari titik asal dari bau tersebut dan dapat. Perusahaan Kim Property ternyata adalah perusahaan palsu yang hanya ingin mengeruk saham-saham dari perusahaan ternama dengan orang-orang inteleknya"

Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. Ucapan 'O' panjang kemudian memenuhi meja tersebut. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, ia bertepuk tangan. "Ternyata Kyuhyun benar-benar sosok yang sangat pintar" Ia berdecak kagum.

"Heum. Keturunan dari keluarga Cho memang tak bisa dianggap remeh" Timpal Ryeowook. Yesung memainkan ponselnya, ia bertopang dagu. "Dan sebentar lagi perusahaan Sendbille akan bersatu dengan perusahaan Cho" Yesung tersenyum dalam ujarnya, diikuti dengan kikikan pelan dari Donghae. Sedang kedua pria manis itu hanya mengerut bingung menatap tingkah mencurigakan kekasih mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum ramah menerima ucapan sapa dari seluruh karyawannya yang melihat dirinya melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sungmin seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat manik foxynya menangkap tubuh tegap Kyuhyun, berdiri di depan pintu keluar perusahaan itu. Seulas senyum hangat terpatri disana.

Sungmin membalasnya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. "Ingin makan siang bersama?" Kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Pria cantik itu berdecak pelan. "Aku rasa kau tahu jawabanku, Mr. Cho" Kyuhyun tertawa. Kemudian mereka keluar dari perusahaan Sendbille dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

.

.

"Yesung hyung bilang, kau tadi menemui mereka di caffe?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kemudinya. "Ya. Mengambil berkas penting dari tangan Hae hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan si Kepala besar itu berkeliaran di jam kerja, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada intimidasi. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, bibirnya terpout imut. "Ck. Kau ini suka sekali mengganti nama orang sih. Yesung hyung berkeliaran di jam kerja bukan tanpa alasan, kau tahu" Sungut Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun menarik remnya, lampu merah di depan sana mengharuskan mobilnya untuk berhenti. "Lalu, apa alasan itu?" Kyuhyun memaku wajah Sungmin, tatapannya kini sepenuhnya teralih pada Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas, pria cantik itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Yesung hyung sudah banyak mengambil alih tugasku akhir-akhir ini, karena aku sibuk mengurus panti asuhan. Maka dari itu, sedikit waktu luang untuknya tak masalah. Bukan" Jelasnya. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia ingin membuka bibirnya, namun urung saat lampu berwarna hijau.

"Panti asuhan?" Tanyanya memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, seminggu yang lalu aku resmi menjadi donatur utama panti asuhan Yongsae yang terletak di daerah Iksan" Sungmin menjelaskannya dengan nada terlampau ceria, Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat mendengarnya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali saat menceritakan panti asuhan itu, sayang. Apa ada hal yang menarik disana?" Kyuhyun memutar penuh kemudinya, kini ia tengah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di depan restorant itu.

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. Tangannya dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhnya. "Akan aku ceritakan di dalam" Ucapnya sebelum keluar dari mobil mendahului Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, ia meraih pinggang Sungmin. "Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau sudah sangat lapar, heum" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin tersenyum, ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku sudah sangat lapar. Ada masalah?" Sindirnya sambil melepaskan kaitan lengannya. Ia kemudian berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Sudah siap memesan, Tuan?" Tanya pelayan laki-laki itu dengan ramah. Ia memberikan buku menu kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas sebelum mengangguk satu kali.

"Sayang, kau ingin memesan apa?" Suaranya mengalun lembut. Sedang Sungmin merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sengit saat maniknya tanpa sengaja menangkap raut syok dari wajah tampan sang pelayan. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan tatapan Sungmin, ia justru meraih tangan kiri Sungmin dan mengenggenggamnya dengan erat.

Sungmin terkejut, reflek ia berniat menyentak tangan Kyuhyun namun tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun begitu erat menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin mengerut kesal, maniknya melirik ke arah pelayan laki-laki itu yang sedang menatap tautan tangan mereka secara diam-diam. Sungmin berdecak pelan, ia mengarahkan gambar menu yang berada di bukunya itu ke hadapan pelayan.

"Aku memilih yang ini, ini dan ini" Sungmin menunjuk satu per satu gambar menu yang berada di buku tersebut. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya saat orbs kelamnya menatap makanan yang di tunjuk Sungmin. Pelayan itu menulis pesanan Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan an_"

"Samakan saja" Potong Sungmin dengan cepat, ia memang mengharap pelayan laki-laki itu untuk segera pergi dari hadapan mereka daripada terus melihat tindakan kurang ajar Kyuhyun padanya. "Baik jika begitu. Lalu, minum_"

"Tunggu" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memotong ucapan pelayan itu dengan cepat. Sungmin mengerjap, mencoba mempertanyakan apa maksud Kyuhyun melalui sinar matanya. "Sayang, kau tahu aku paling tidak suka dengan sayur. Mengapa kau juga memesan Nicoise Salad?" Wajah Kyuhyun memelas. Sungmin memutar bola matanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Tuan Cho. Makanan itu sangat baik untuk nutrisi tubuhmu. Jika tidak mau banyak, setidaknya makanlah sedikit" Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya gemas, ia membulatkan maniknya. Menatap Kyuhyun penuh mohon untuk menerima pesanan tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, jika sudah begini ia tak akan mampu untuk menolak. Sungmin mengerti titik kelemahannya. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja" Ujarnya pasrah. Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan itu.

"Sudah" Putus Sungmin. Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan sebelum beranjak dari sana. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku, sayang" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, sedetik selanjutnya maniknya membulat. "Oh, tentang panti asuhan itu. Bukan" Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali. Sungmin berdehem pelan, ia menyilangkan tangannya di meja.

"Waktu itu aku sedang menyaksikan berita tentang penggusuran panti asuhan. Hatiku tergerak, hingga akhirnya aku mengunjungi panti asuhan tersebut dan menjadi donaturnya" Jelasnya. "Mengapa kau ingin membantunya?" Sungmin menyendu, ia bertopang dagu.

"Aku tidak tega melihat anak-anak itu yang akan hidup terlantar jika panti asuhan tersebut di gusur, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu sendiri, aku menyukai anak-anak" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Tangannya telulur mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin dan di genggamnya.

"Aku tahu itu, kapan kau akan mengunjunginya lagi?" Sungmin mendengung, maniknya menerawang. Ia sedang berfikir. "Jika ada waktu, besok aku akan mengunjunginya. Kau ingin mengantarku kesana, Kyunnie" Tanya Sungmin antusias.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengangguk pelan. Pesanan mereka kemudian datang, pelayan itu menatanya dengan apik di meja. "Selamat menikmati, mohon panggil saya jika ada hal yang anda perlukan" Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya, Terima kasih" Ujarnya tulus. Pelayan itu mengangguk dalam sebelum berlalu dari meja mereka.

Kyuhyun menatap ngeri hidangan hijau di depannya, Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. "Kyuhyun, bagaimana makanan itu akan mengisi perutmu? Jika terus kau pandangi seperti itu" Sungmin mengambil saladnya dalam potongan kecil, lalu ia arahkan ke Kyuhyun.

"Aaa...ayo buka mulutmu" Kyuhyun bergidik, ia hanya takut akan memuntahkan semuanya disini. Sungmin mengerjap. "Kyuhyun-ah" Panggilnya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya payah, ia perlahan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun khawatir, raut Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa saat mengunyah makanan itu perlahan. "Sayang, hanya satu suap. Aku tidak ingin memuntahkan semuanya disini" Tegas Kyuhyun, orbs tajamnya sedikit berair.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku. "Baiklah. Aku akan memasakkannya sendiri untukmu" Kata Sungmin dengan raut menyesal. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, kekasih cantiknya ini memang begitu polos. Terlalu takut jika terjadi hal-hal buruk padanya.

.

.

"Sayang, kau mendapat pesan dari eomma?" Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya. Sedang Sungmin tengah menikmati makanan penutupnya, sebuah ice cream buah dengan saus ceri di sekelilingnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kau mendapat pesan dari eomma?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sungmin. "Nanti malam, Eomma berniat mengadakan acara makan malam. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung pun akan hadir disana" Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia meneliti pesan itu dengan seksama.

"Apa ada hal penting yang akan eomma sampaikan kepada kita semua? Sepertinya momentum sekali, sehingga mereka pun di undang" Sungmin kembali menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun pada pemiliknya. Ia kembali berkutat pada makanan favoritnya yang hampir tandas.

"Eomma juga menyuruh kita untuk datang dalam balutan stelan yang sama. Jadi, setelah ini kita ke butik sejenak" Kyuhyun menyesap moccachinonya, tangan kanannya terangkat. Memanggil pelayan.

"Iya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Tolong berikan billnya" Ucapnya singkat. Pelayan itu dengan segera memberi selembar kertas kecil pada Kyuhyun. Setelah meliriknya sekilas, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet kulitnya.

"Bisa menggunakan kartu kredit?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia memperlihatkan kartu kreditya. "Bisa Tuan. Di mohon tunggu sebentar" Pelayan itu melesat dari meja mereka dengan cepat. Kyuhyun meraih jas cokelatnya, berniat memakainya kembali.

Sungmin mengusap bibirnya. Ia memperhatikan kegiatan Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang terombang-ambing di selaput otaknya. "Mengapa berlebihan sekali?" Tanya Sungmin. Pria cantik itu, memainkan sedotannya.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu di pikirkan. Kita turuti saja apa perkataan Eomma kita" Ujarnya bersamaan dengan datangnya pelayan itu sembari menyerahkan kartu kredit miliknya. Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, diikuti Sungmin.

Mereka segera berlalu dari sana, demi menuju ke tempat selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Apa!?" Sungmin terpekik syok, sepasang manik foxynya membulat penuh. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pandangan kosong. Sedang mereka semua yang ada di meja makan itu hanya berdehem pelan.

Selanjutnya, Sungmin memejamkan kelopak matanya. Ia meraih gelas minum dan di teguknya. Menghela nafas dalam seraya bersandar pada kursinya. "Kenapa begitu terburu-buru? Kalian tahu, kami baru saja bertemu?" Sungmin berujar pelan. Ia mengurut keningnya.

Tidak bermaksud menolak, karena ia juga sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Namun semua keputusan ini begitu mendadak. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu luang untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, terutama dirinya. Pernikahan bukan lah suatu hal yang mudah.

Heechul tersenyum maklum, tangan halusnya meraih tangan Sungmin dan digenggamnya. "Maaf, sayang. Kami para orang tua hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk hidup kalian. Eomma rasa kalian sudah saling mencintai. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika kalian segera melangsungkan pernikahan"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul, ia menatap Leeteuk. Dan wanita paruh baya berwajah lembut itu menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan Heechul. Sungmin semakin frustasi.

"Tapi, ini terlalu mendadak Eomma. Aku masih harus mempersiapkan diriku dulu" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal. Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya orang yang berada di meja makan ini sama sekali tak ada niat untuk membantunya. Entah itu sahabatnya maupun Kyuhyun.

Mereka diam membisu dengan raut wajah setuju. Sial. Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Donghae berdehem pelan, mencoba menarik perhatian Sungmin. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, ia berfirasat jika Donghae sejalan dengan para orang tua ini.

Donghae melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun, nampak saling berbicara melalui pancaran mata mereka. "Baik, begini Sungmin hyung" Donghae menyamankan duduknya.

"Pernikahan ini akan di selenggarakan 1 bulan lagi, jadi kau masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Tak perlu gundah, malam ini kami hanya ingin meminta persetujuan darimu" Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum samar di sudut bibirnya.

"Benar, Sungmin hyung. Kau tak perlu cemas. Kami akan siap membantu semua kebutuhanmu sebelum menikah nanti" Ryeowook menampilkan senyum lebarnya, mencoba menyakinkan Sungmin. "Lagipula, untuk apa kau menunggu lebih lama lagi Minnie hyung jika kalian saja sudah pernah bermalam bersama. Itu berarti sudah tidak ada lagi kecanggungan diantara kalian berdua" Sambung Eunhyuk santai.

Sungmin merona di tempatnya, ingin rasanya ia melemparkan sepotong labu dihadapannya ini pada mulut besar sahabat monyetnya itu karena dengan berani telah membuka rahasianya.

Sungmin merundukkan kepalanya, ia semakin terdesak. Tidak ada yang mau membantunya. Sebuah sentuhan lembut ia rasakan di sekitar pinggangnya, tanpa menegakkan wajahnya pun ia sudah mengerti siapa pelakunya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke sisi wajah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, sayang" Suara bass indah itu mengalun dengan sendu. Sungmin seketika mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun dari jarak dekat.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kyu. Hanya saja..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, Kyuhyun mengangguk maklum. Memang ini begitu mendadak, ia seharusnya memberi Sungmin waktu untuk mempersiapkan dirinya walau hubungan mereka sudah membaik sejak malam itu.

"Aku mengerti" Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatap para orang tua itu serta teman-temannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Sebaiknya rencana ini kita undur untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Bagaimana pun juga Sungmin masih harus mempersiapkan dirinya, begitu juga denganku. Pernikahan bukan lah hal yang mudah" Putus Kyuhyun bijak, menghiraukan wajah-wajah syok di sana.

Yesung membulatkan maniknya, ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun, seenaknya kau memutuskan hal seperti itu tanpa menimang resikonya. Aku tahu jika kau itu punya banyak uang, tapi setidaknya hargai lah usaha kami" Sindir Yesung. Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Yesung penuh tanya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Yesung-ah?" Tanya Hangeng, Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya. Nampak Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berniat mencegah Yesung untuk membongkar semuanya.

Namun Yesung menghiraukannya. "Begini ahjussi, malam itu Kyuhyun mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Donghae jika ia sudah melamar Sungmin. Dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun menyuruh kami untuk_"

"Yesung hyung, please. Jangan mengatakannya" Sela Kyuhyun cepat, maniknya menghunus tajam. Yesung tidak bergeming, walau bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. Ia menghiraukannya.

"Aku harus mengatakannya, dengan begitu Sungmin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan usahamu selama ini"

"Persetan dengan semua itu, Hyung. Aku mohon jangan membongkarnya sekarang" Yesung menggertakkan giginya. Pemuda tampan itu begitu arogan. "Tidak bisa Cho Kyuhyun. Kita harus membongkarnya sekarang, setidaknya semua usaha kami tak berbuah percuma"

"Aku akan mengganti rugi semua usaha kalian selama ini"

"Bukan begitu Cho! Kami hanya ingin di hargai! Semua tidak bisa di ukur dengan uang!" Yesung beranjak dari kursinya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam, Ryeowook yang berada disampingnya bersikeras menenangkan Yesung.

"Sungmin belum siap, Yesung-sshi. Tidakkah kau mengerti kalimat itu. Batalkan semuanya! Aku tidak perduli" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin, sepasang orbs tajamnya menggelap. Jujur ia kecewa, ia pun merasa percuma disini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin belum bisa menerima pernikahan mereka walau malam itu pria cantik ini menerima lamarannya.

Yesung menggertakkan giginya, sepasang tangannya terkepal. "Kau begitu arogan, Kyuhyun"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dari kami semua?" Suara Hangeng menyela di tengah-tengah perdebatan sengit itu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Appa_"

"Diam Kyuhyun! Appa tidak sedang bertanya kepadamu" Potongnya tajam. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Yesung mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya, pria tampan itu kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya. Di rasa semua sudah kembali normal, Hangeng menyeruakan suara bassnya kembali.

"Sekarang jelaskan" Titahnya. Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae, mengisyaratkan pada pria tampan itu untuk mengambil alih tugasnya. Menjelaskan semua hal yang telah mereka sembunyikan selama seminggu ini.

"Malam itu, ia mengatakan kepada kami untuk segera mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk pernikahannya dengan Sungmin. Ia berniat memberi sebuah kejutan pernikahan yang indah untuk Sungmin. Tepat 1 bulan ini. Semua persiapan hampir terselesaikan. Maka dari itu, disaat kami semua mendengar keputusan dari pihak orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kami sangat senang, dengan begitu semua persiapan yang selama ini kami atur dengan susah payah, bisa segera terwujud" Jelas Donghae tenang.

Sungmin tertegun di tempatnya, hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Ia tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya jika Kyuhyun akan berkorban sejauh ini demi kebahagiaannya, namun dengan teganya ia menghancurkan semuanya dalam satu malam. Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang juga, sungguh lelaki macam apa dirinya.

Sungmin menyesali perbuatannya. Ia ingat, masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Suara bass Kyuhyun yang melantunkan kalimat pengikat untuknya dan suara tenornya yang menerima kalimat tersebut. Akan tetapi, disaat semua kebahagiaan itu sudah di depan mata. Mengapa ia dengan mudah menghempaskannya? Sungmin bodoh. Iya, ia akui dirinya begitu bodoh dan tolol.

Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun penuh rasa sesal. Ia memang menyayangkan keputusan Sungmin, hatinya semakin mencelos karena tanpa sadar Sungmin kembali menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak membicarakannya terlebih dulu pada kami, nak?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, ia menatap teduh ibu dari kekasihnya. "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan janjiku setahun yang lalu. Aku ingin mempersiapkan semuanya dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri, selama aku pergi ke London. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin. Aku juga tidak ingin lagi merepotkan kalian"

Heechul tersenyum bangga mendengar kalimat putra semata wayangnya itu. Kyuhyun kini sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok pria tampan yang begitu bijaksana. Benar, Kyuhyun memang sudah membuktikan janjinya. Janji yang terlontar, setahun lalu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaannya semakin menggebu sesak. Ia semakin di rundung rasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Kangin beranjak dari kursinya, ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau pria yang hebat, Kyuhyun-ah. Maaf atas keputusan putraku yang telah mengecewakan hatimu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak Appa. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. Aku yang salah disini, aku terlalu terburu-buru" Kyuhyun terkekeh hampar. Sungmin meringis pelan mendengar kekehan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahan lagi, serentak ia menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Nampak, sebulir air mata jatuh melintasi pipi halusnya. "Maafkan aku. Semua ini aku lakukan, juga demi dirimu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal di kemudian hari karena menikah dengan seorang pria" Lirihnya.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan teduh.

"Kau adalah anak tunggal di keluarga Cho. Kau juga pewaris tunggal perusahaan keluarga Cho. Setiap perusahaan pasti menginginkan seorang penerus. Jika kau menikah denganku, rantai keturunan keluarga Cho akan terputus dan kau tidak akan memiliki seorang penerus. Disaat seperti itulah, penyesalan akan mulai terlihat dan aku tidak ingin menjadi beban hidupmu"

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam, ia memejamkan kelopak matanya. Air mata tetap mengalir dari sela kelopak matanya yang tengah tertutup. "Benar, aku sangat mencintaimu. Benar, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Namun, melihatmu bahagia itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Maka dari itu, pikirkan kembali keputusanmu. Sebelum kau menyesal di kemudian hari" Sambungnya.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, ia berniat beranjak dari sana sebelum suara sang Eomma mengintrupsinya. "Minnie-ah. Ada yang ingin Eomma utarakan padamu, sayang" Leeteuk tersenyum lembut menerima tatapan sendu putranya.

Ia menggeleng pelan, mengintruksi pada Sungmin untuk tidak menangis lagi. "Sebenarnya sejak awal Eomma dan Appa ingin segera mengatakan ini kepadamu, namun kami ragu" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tetap membisu, mendengar suara Eommanya dengan seksama.

"Aku dan Appamu takut, jika mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Kau tak kan sanggup menerimanya dan berujung pada kesedihanmu. Akan tetapi, disaat mendapati situasi yang seperti ini. Eomma putuskan untuk mengatakannya" Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Kangin yang meresponnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kau spesial, sayang. Di dalam tubuhmu terdapat sel telur sekaligus rahim yang dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Dengan begitu, walau kau menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Kalian tetap akan memiliki keturunan"

Sungmin melongo. Ia mengerjap syok. Sel telur dan rahim adalah suatu organ yang tercipta hanya untuk kaum wanita sedangkan dirinya seorang pria, sungguh mustahil. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eomma sedang mencoba menghiburku. Aku seorang pria Eomma, mustahil memiliki organ seperti itu" Sungmin mengelak. Jujur, harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria di pertaruhkan disini.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum, ia sudah menduganya. Sungmin akan menolaknya. "Waktu itu ingin rasanya Eomma tidak mempercayai perkataan dokter tersebut, namun setelah melihat hasil testmu. Eomma tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi"

"Lalu, mengapa Eomma tidak menyuruh dokter itu untuk mengambilnya dari tubuhku! Bagaimana pun aku ini seorang pria, Eomma. Dan hal itu menjatuhkan harga diriku" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya. Sorot matanya menampakkan kekesalan yang teramat dalam.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam, hatinya kembali mencelos kecewa. Mengapa Sungmin menolaknya? Bukankah dengan organ tersebut mereka bisa mendapatkan keturunan tanpa mengadopsi. Hidupnya akan semakin lengkap nantinya.

Leeteuk terdiam, ia menatap manik foxy Sungmin dengan dalam. Sungmin tersentak, lagi. Ia berbicara di luar kendalinya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. "Jika Eomma tidak menyayangi nyawamu. Saat itu juga, Eomma akan menyuruh dokter tersebut untuk mengambil organ itu dari tubuhmu, Lee Sungmin" Leeteuk berujar dingin. Ia mengerti perasaan putranya, namun Sungmin malam ini begitu mengecewakannya.

Sungmin menggeram dalam hati, mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya? Ia merasa jika ini bukan lah dirinya. Ia paling tidak suka membuat seseorang yang begitu ia cintai kecewa karena sikapnya, namun malam ini ia selalu mengecewakan orang-orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri Leeteuk dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Eomma, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Eomma. Malam ini emosiku begitu tidak terkontrol, aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa? Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan organ ini akan aku jaga dengan sebaik mungkin, aku menerimanya Eomma. Sungguh" Ujarnya tulus.

Seketika semua orang yang berada di meja makan itu menghela nafas lega. Sungmin yang mereka kenal selama ini telah hadir kembali. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat melihat kekasihnya. Setidaknya walau bagaimanapun juga. Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, sosok yang begitu baik hati bak malaikat.

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia mengusap lengan Sungmin. "Ya, sayang Eomma akan selalu memaafkanmu" Sungmin tersenyum. Perlahan ia menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tak perlu di batalkan, Kyu. Aku menerima pernikahan ini. Maaf atas penolakanku tadi" Seulas senyum manis mengiringi kalimat indahnya. Seketika mereka bersorak-sorai mendengar keputusan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan di tempatnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan hangat. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu" Ujarnya dengan rona tipis di sekitar pipi halusnya. Heechul terkekeh, ia mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. Hangeng dan Kangin dengan sigap saling berjabat tangan lalu berpelukan.

Suasana malam itu begitu indah dan ramai. Mereka saling berceloteh riang, mempersiapkan segala hal yang di perlukan dan memikirkan hal-hal yang indah. Tentu saja masih dengan konten rahasia, Kyuhyun akan tetap menjalankan rahasianya.

.

.

"Oh iya, Kyu" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia menatap sang Eomma yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Heechul berdiri dengan satu tangan yang memegang cangkir teh. "Selama satu bulan ini sampai hari pernikahan kalian, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sungmin. Istilah lainnya, Sungmin akan kami pingit. Pingit adalah salah satu tradisi tradisional sebelum pernikahan dilaksanakan. Mengerti"

Setelah usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Heechul beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan ruang tamu serta wajah mengenaskan milik putranya. Kyuhyun berdecak keras, ia menatap Yesung dan Donghae secara bergantian.

"Yakkk...tradisi macam apa itu!" Dengusnya kesal. Yesung dan Donghae hanya terkikik di tempatnya. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat pria arogan ini sefrustasi ini.

.

.

.

TBC

Hay~~~Hay. I'm comeback bring new part. Oke, disana ada sedikit konflik ya. Tapi tenang aja, konfliknya tidak berat-berat amat kok. Kkkk...bagaimana chap ini bagus gak?

Kkkk...maaf jika kurang memuaskan ya. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menulis lanjutannya dengan cerita yang baik.

Mohon untuk me RIPPPYUUU NEEEE...Karena hanya RIPYUU lah semangatku.

Untuk yg sudah Riipyuuu dan membaca Fic ini aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya...

Oke sampai disini dulu ya~~~

Bye bye

Muach

Saranghae


	17. Chapter 17

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 17**

Normal Pov

Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia melangkah melewati ruang tamu, tepat disamping sofa panjang berwarna merah seseorang mencekal lengannya. Sungmin terperanjat. "Sungmin" Manik bulat itu mengerjap, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Yakk...kau mengagetkanku! Kyu" Sungmin berseru kesal, bibirnya mengerucut. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menarik lengan Sungmin mendekat. Mengintruksikan agar duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin mengerjap, ia memiringkan kepala. "Aku ingin ke dapur, Kyunnie" Protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk, sepasang orbs tajamnya memaku wajah Sungmin. "Sebentar, aku ingin berbincang denganmu sejenak. Sayang"

Sungmin meletakkan gelas minumnya di meja, ia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. "Ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya berubah, sedikit kesal. "Apa kau mengetahui tentang tradisi itu, sayang?" Nada suaranya terdengar gusar.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Ia bingung. "Tradisi? Tradisi apa?" Sungmin menggaruk sisi kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengerjap, ia menggeram pelan. "Oh, sungguh. Ternyata Eomma hanya mengatakannya kepadaku saja"

"Sebenarnya apa yang Eomma katakan kepadamu, Kyu? Dan masalah tradisi? Tradisi apa yang kau maksudkan itu?" Tanya Sungmin tak sabar. Sungguh ia sangat penasaran dengan semua ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat ketidaksabaran itu, Sungmin akan terlihat menggemaskan jika sudah seperti ini. Kyuhyun mendekat, mengecup pipi halus itu. Menghiraukan geraman Sungmin. "Aish. Kyuhyun" Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya, ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Menghalau tangan itu dari kejahilan.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Kenapa? Kau mudah sekali marah malam ini?" Kyuhyun mengusap dagunya. Ia menatap dalam mata Sungmin. Sungmin memberengut. "Tidak tahu" Ketusnya. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, pria tampan itu mendesis gemas.

"Ya, tadi Eomma berkata jika selama satu bulan sebelum pernikahan kita. Aku sama sekali tak di perbolehkan untuk menemuimu, karena kau akan dipingit. Pingit adalah salah satu tradisi sebelum menikah. Entah, aku tidak tahu tradisi macam apa itu?"

Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil meraih bahu Sungmin, mendekatkan tubuh hangat itu ke tubuhnya. Sungmin mengerut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Pingit? Aku baru mendengar jika di Korea ini ada tradisi macam itu?" Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru mengetahuinya" Kyuhyun menjawab acuh. Ia meletakkan sisi wajahnya pada puncak kepala Sungmin. Pria cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti, mereka tengah menikmati kehangatan yang tercipta. Kyuhyun memejamkan sepasang matanya. Sungmin terdiam, ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Kyunnie" Panggilnya. Kyuhyun mendengung, merespon panggilan Sungmin.

"Bagaimana jika tradisi itu benar-benar Eomma lakukan? Apa selama satu bulan ini kita benar-benar tidak saling bertemu" Sungmin menatap gelas minumnya, tiba-tiba rasa dahaganya kembali menyerang kerongkongan.

Kyuhyun terperanjat, ia menegakkan punggungnya. "Yakk...aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Ck" Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. Sungmin mengerjap, ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Sungmin meraih gelasnya, ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun mengintimidasi, sontak Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin memiringkan kepala. "Ada apa dengan nada bicaramu, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum di dapur" Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, tradisi yang dikatakan Eommanya telah sukses mengacaukan otaknya.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu paranoid"

"Karena tradisi itu?"

"Ya" Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, Kyunnie. Hanya satu bulan dan kau sudah sekacau ini. Lagipula nantinya kita akan terus bersama" Ujarnya menenangkan. Ia paham apa yang tengah Kyuhyun risaukan saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengacak surai dark brownnya, ia beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Sungmin. "Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak yakin mampu menahannya. Kau tahu, tidak bertemu denganmu sehari saja sudah mampu membuat hariku kacau apalagi sebulan" Kyuhyun memelas. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin, mengecupnya lembut.

Hati Sungmin tergerak, namun ia bisa apa. Semua kendali ada pada Eomma Kyuhyun dan Eommanya. Entah tradisi itu ada atau tidak. Akan tetapi, jika suatu peraturan telah tercetus dari dua belah bibir Eomma mereka. Mereka meyakini kebenarannya. Dan pasti akan terlaksana.

"Hanya sebulan, jika kau terus mengeluh seperti itu. Eomma akan menambahnya. Dan jangan coba-coba mempengaruhi Sungmin" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, ia melirik sekilas seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah bersandar pada dinding ruang tamu. Menatap lurus Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya payah, Heechul begitu tegas malam ini menyebabkan bulu kuduknya meremang. Kyuhyun berbalik, mengahadap Heechul. "Eomma, kenapa kau selalu menyulitkanku? Lagipula tradisi macam apa itu?" Protes Kyuhyun.

Heechul terdiam, tatapannya beralih ke Sungmin. Pria cantik itu sontak meneguk ludahnya lamat. Tatapan Heechul melembut. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir merahnya. "Sayang, kenapa belum tidur?" Suara Heechul berubah.

Wanita paruh itu melangkah menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin tertegun, ia segera mengangkat gelas minumnya. "Aku merasa haus. Tadi, aku berniat ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Namun disaat melihat Kyuhyun, aku ingin berbincang sebentar dengannya" Heechul mengangguk. Tangannya telulur, mengusap surai Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ambilah air minum lalu pergi tidur, mengerti" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia segera berlalu dari sana setelah bertatapan sejenak dengan Kyuhyun. Kini di ruang tamu itu hanya ada sepasang anak dan ibu.

"Eomma, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" Desak Kyuhyun. Heechul menghela nafas lelah, ia menguap sejenak. Tangan meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, membimbing putranya untuk duduk di sofa empuk itu.

"Kau tahu. Eomma pikir tradisi milik kita sudah membosankan. Tradisi tinggal bersama sebelum pernikahan, dan Eomma ingin memberi kesan lain pada pernikahan kalian ini. Pingit itu tradisi dari Indonesia, negara tetangga kita. Setelah Eomma mencarinya di internet tentang tradisi tersebut, Eomma merasa tertarik"

Heechul tersenyum lebar. Sedang Kyuhyun mengerutkan alis, ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa Eommanya bisa mencari hal-hal seperti itu di internet. Sungguh kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Disana dikatakan, jika tradisi pingit itu bisa memancarkan aura tersendiri bagi sepasang pengantin yang akan menikah. Mereka akan terlihat semakin bersinar. Eomma tergerak untuk membuktikannya. Maka dari itu, ikuti perkataan Eomma jika kau masih menginginkan pernikahan ini. Mengerti"

Tatapan Heechul menegas, Kyuhyun memijit kening. Jika sudah seperti ini, percuma dirinya melawan. Pada akhirnya semua akan berbalik menyerangnya. "Terserah Eomma" Ujar Kyuhyun dongkol. Pria tampan itu kemudian beranjak dari sofa, menuju kamar.

Heechul memandang kepergian Kyuhyun dengan kikikan geli. Raut putranya yang tengah frustasi, menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Aneh memang, namun sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

Sungmin menghentikan langkah, ia menoleh. "Eomma. Kenapa belum tidur? Dan Kyuhyun, dimana dia?" Heechul tersenyum, wanita paruh baya itu beranjak menghampiri Sungmin. "Kyuhyun sudah pergi tidur, sayang. Dan sekarang giliranmu untuk pergi tidur" Heechul mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Mimpi indah Minnie-ah" Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya, Eomma juga" Ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu. Heechul menatap punggung Sungmin yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar, senyumnya melebar. "Sungguh bocah tengik itu begitu beruntung mendapatkan Sungmin. Awas saja kalau dia sampai bertingkah. Huh"

Heechul menggumam di sepanjang langkahnya, meniti tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat. Malam semakin larut dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kulit cantiknya.

.

.

.

"Baik. Rapat hari ini saya akhiri. Selamat siang" Sungmin tersenyum ramah. Pria manis nyaris cantik itu sibuk menata berkas-berkas pentingnya. Perbincangan ringan mulai terdengar di dalam ruangan yang beberapa saat lalu menguraikan suasana tenang berpadu tegang.

Sungmin melangkah keluar dari ruangan meeting dengan senyum ramahnya. Tak jarang ia menganggukkan kepalanya saat beberapa karyawan menyapa dirinya. "Presdir Lee. Ini berkas-berkas yang anda pinta tadi pagi" Seorang wanita cantik mencegat langkah ringannya.

Map cokelat telulur ke arahnya, Sungmin segera meraihnya. "Ya, terima kasih. Jihyun-sshi" Wanita cantik itu mengangguk, ia tersenyum manis. Sungmin kembali melangkah sebelum berhenti dan berbalik. "Oh, hampir saja aku lupa" Sungmin menepuk keningnya. "Jihyun-sshi, tolong nanti kau antarkan grafik tentang penjualan bulan lalu ke ruanganku. Bisa"

Sungmin berujar ramah. Jihyun mengangguk. "Baik, presdir Lee. Akan segera saya antarkan" Jawabnya. "Baik, terima kasih" Sungmin berbalik, melangkah dengan manik menatap isi map. Kening berkerut saat perutnya berbunyi. Sungmin mendesis pelan.

"Sepertinya aku kelaparan" Gumamnya konyol.

Sungmin menutup kembali pintu ruangannya. Pandangannya beralih tepat disaat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. "Astaga!" Maniknya membulat, Sungmin reflek memegang dada. Punggungnya bersandar lemas pada pintu ruangannya, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan map serta berkas-berkas pentingnya. Ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati seorang pria tampan yang dengan lancang menduduki kursi kerjanya seraya mengotak-atik laptopnya.

Pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandang, ia mengulaskan satu senyuman lembut menyapa Sungmin. "Hai, sayang~" Sungmin mengedip lucu, bibirnya terbuka bersiap mencerca tingkah Kyuhyun. "Kau_"

"Ternyata kau pintar juga, sayang" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Orbs tajamnya kembali beralih pada benda elektronik itu. Sungmin mengerjap, ia mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang secara halus telah menyindir dirinya. "Kau bisa menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik. Aku bangga kepadamu" Sambungnya.

Sungmin berjalan menghentak ke meja kerjanya, menyentak semua berkas yang memenuhi tangannya ke atas meja kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Ya! Jangan menyindirku! Memangnya hanya kau saja yang pintar dan bisa menjalankan perusahaan dengan baik, huh!" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, pipinya mengembung dengan rona samar.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, ia mendesah pelan. "Sayang, jangan mencoba menggodaku di tempat seperti ini. Jika kau tak ingin kuhabisi sekarang juga" Ujar Kyuhyun santai. Smirk tipis terulas di sudut bibirnya. Sontak wajah Sungmin memerah samar. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung pada kursi kerja Sungmin.

"Lagipula aku berkata bukan tanpa sebab. Dulu saat kita masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa, kemampuanmu meragukan. Sayang" Kata Kyuhyun cuek, namun senyum hangat terulas disana. Sungmin membulatkan maniknya, tangannya terkepal. Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat hatinya panas.

"Yakkk...Kau! Dasar Mesum! Bermulut Pedas! Kau, bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam ruanganku? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui password laptopku. Lantas, mengapa kau berada disini? Bagaimana jika Eomma mengetahuinya? Bukankah kita sedang dalam masa pingit, Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam, ia sedikit terengah. Jari telunjuknya mengacung tepat di hadapan wajah Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu tersenyum sembari menumpu dagu, ia menatap Sungmin penuh minat. Perlahan ia beranjak, mendekat dan meraup bibir Sungmin.

Melumatnya tanpa menghiraukan berontakan Sungmin. "Nggmmm. Yakkk" Sungmin sontak berteriak kesal saat ciuman Kyuhyun terlepas. Kyuhyun terkekeh, wajah sebal Sungmin mampu menghibur rasa lelahnya. Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin, menariknya mendekat.

"Apakah aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu, sayang?" Tanyanya konyol. Suara bass mengalun merdu. Sungmin gugup di tengah kesalnya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari bibir kekasih tampannya itu, wajahnya kembali merona dengan satu gerakan ia menyentak lembut tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dagunya. Sungmin beralih ke laptopnya, menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada laptopku?" Bukan sebuah jawaban. Sungmin justru memberi pertanyaan balik, jemari lentiknya bergerak menumpu kursor. Kyuhyun tersenyum, melangkah mendekat lantas merengkuh Sungmin dari belakang. "Hanya ingin melihat perkembangan Sendbille cooperation di bawah pimpinan Presdir cantik Lee Sungmin dan sepertinya perusahaan ini berkembang dengan baik"

Sungmin menggumam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tangan halusnya menutup layar laptop dengan sedikit keras. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Tuan Cho" Sentak Sungmin, ia masih kesal ternyata. Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria tampan itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku masuk ke ruanganmu? Gampang saja, sekretarismu itu begitu tunduk padaku hanya dengan satu senyuman tipis hingga dengan senang hati ia mempersilahkanku untuk memasuki ruanganmu. Lalu masalah password. Aku hanya tinggal menggabungkan nama kita atau tanggal lahir kita. Masalah aku ada disini, karena aku merindukanmu"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan satu hisapan lembut di ceruk leher Sungmin. Sungmin seketika meremang, tanpa sadar ia mengerat tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di perutnya.

"Masih berjalan satu minggu dan kau nekat menemuiku. Bagaimana jika Eomma mengetahuinya?" Sungmin memutar tubuh suaranya meluruh, ia memaku wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Hey, tenang. Jangan hiraukan Eomma. Kau tahu betapa tersiksanya aku selama satu minggu ini" Kyuhyun memelas, ia menatap dalam Sungmin.

"Tapi_"

Tok...tok...tok...

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong dengan suara ketukan pintu. Ia segera melepas rengkuhan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. "Ya, silahkan masuk" Ujarnya ramah. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendapati tingkah baik Sungmin. Lelaki cantik ini memang tidak bisa untuk bertindak seperti dirinya. Sungmin akan selalu bertingkah ramah dan baik pada siapapun itu.

Bagi Sungmin semua orang itu sama saja. Entah, miskin, kaya, cacat atau normal. Itulah salah satu poin yang ada dalam diri Sungmin yang mampu menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pesonanya.

Seorang wanita cantik bernama Jihyun melangkah sopan ke hadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Jihyun menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat. "Ini berkas tentang grafik penjualan bulan lalu yang anda pinta tadi, Presdir Lee" Map berwarna biru tua itu telulur ke arah Sungmin.

"Ya, terima kasih Jihyun-sshi" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada sama. Ramah. Jihyun mengalihkan pandang, tak sengaja ia menatap Kyuhyun. Tertegun, tentu saja. Dalam benak Jihyun, ia belum pernah mendapati pria se-tampan ini. walau terlihat keras dan angkuh, namun pria itu begitu bersinar.

Sungmin meletakkan mapnya ke meja, ia mengalihkan pandang. Mengerutkan kening saat mendapati Jihyun tertegun di tempatnya. Sungmin mengerjap, ia memiringkan kepala. "Jihyun-sshi. Kang Jihyun-sshi" Sungmin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

"A-ah..n-nde Presdir" Jihyun tersentak, ia lantas menundukkan kepala. Merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Kyuhyun berdecak malas, ia menyembunyikan sepasang tangannya ke saku celana bahan miliknya. Tatapannya menghunus tajam, mencerca wanita cantik yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin perhatian. Jihyun mengangguk, ia membungkukkan tubuh. "Maafkan saya, Presdir. Saya mohon undur diri" Ujar Jihyun sopan. Sungmin mengangguk merespon ucapan Jihyun. Tepat saat wanita cantik itu akan menyentuh daun pintu, suara Kyuhyun membekukan tubuhnya.

"Lain kali jaga pandangan anda, nona Jihyun-sshi. Berperilakulah layaknya wanita terhormat. Jangan sampai nama baik perusahaan ini tercemar hanya dengan satu tingkah konyol anda" Suara bass Kyuhyun mengalun dingin penuh intimidasi, bahkan Sungmin merasa meinding seketika. Wanita itu menunduk minta maaf, lantas beranjak dari ruangan yang tiba-tiba beraroma kelam.

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada apa denganmu? Mengapa nada suaramu mengerikan sekali dan kalimat itu. Pedas sekali?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia balik menatap Sungmin. "Kau pasti tahu alasannya, sayang. Kau yang menyadarkannya tadi" Kyuhyun meraih gelas minum Sungmin dan meneguk setengahnya hingga tandas.

Sungmin menatap kegiatan Kyuhyun dalam diam. "Ya, dia hanya mengagumimu. Wajar bukan, kau tampan" Sungut Sungmin. Ia merasa tidak terima jika salah satu karyawannya mendapatkan perlakuan se-kejam itu. Karena ia pun tak pernah berlaku se-dingin itu dengan karyawannya.

Kyuhyun menyatukan alis tebalnya, menatap Sungmin penuh intimidasi. "Mengapa membelanya? Kau ada hubungan dengan wanita itu Tuan Lee" Tuduhnya sadis. Sungmin sontak membulatkan manik foxynya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia begitu terkejut menerima tuduhan sekejam itu.

"A-apa? Yaakk...atas dasar apa kau menuduhku seperti itu Tuan Cho. Aku tidaklah se-brengsek itu. Seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui, bagaimana sikapku. Wajar bukan jika aku membelanya, karena dia karyawanku. Lagipula tidak adil rasanya jika aku pun tidak pernah bertindak sejahat itu kepada karyawanku lantas yang lain dapat bertindak seperti itu"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia bersendekap dada membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut di tempatnya, ia mendekat merengkuh Sungmin dari belakang. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya risih dipandangi seperti itu dengan orang yang tak kucintai" Jelas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin masih kesal, ia mendumel pelan. "Ya...kau terlalu berlebihan. Hanya mengagumi, mengapa sampai membawa nama baik perusahaan" Gerutu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa, ia kembali melontarkan kata maafnya. Sungmin menghela nafas, ia tersenyum. "Sudahlah, jangan terus meminta maaf. Bukankah kita memang sering berdebat seperti ini"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Kau benar. Inilah yang membuatku selalu merindukanmu" Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin, sedikit lama dengan jilatan dan hisapan. Sungmin setengah mengelak, ia mengerung pelan. "Yasshh...Cho! Jangan bilang kau ingin membuat tanda di pipiku" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengendikkan bahu acuh. Berniat kembali mengecup pipi Sungmin walau Sungmin memberontak. "Yakkk...Cho Kyuhyun. Hentikan~" Rengek Sungmin. Ia menghalau wajah Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak akan" Ujar Kyuhyun acuh. Salah satu tangannya telulur merengkuh kedua tangan Sungmin. Sungmin sontak terpekik pelan. "Yakkk...yakkk. Cho!" Sungmin berteriak heboh, kala Kyuhyun berhasil melancarkan aksi mesumnya. Tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak, Kyuhyun mampu meringkus pertahanannya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Ketukan di pintu seketika menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun, mereka serempak menatap pintu. "Ya" Jawab Sungmin. Daun pintu bergerak pelan dan disaat itu juga Sungmin melepas paksa rengkuhan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. Seorang wanita cantik memasuki ruangannya, ia menunduk memberi hormat.

"Ya, Soo yun-sshi. Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin. "Nyonya Cho Heechul beserta Nyonya Lee datang berkunjung, Presdir"

"Yaaa!" Sungmin terpekik pelan, ia reflek menutup mulutnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, bola matanya mengedar panik. "Yaaish...Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ini? Eommadeul ada di depan. Bagaimana nasib kita jika mereka melihatmu disini! Aish!" Sungmin mengacak resah surai legamnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap polos, ia menatap Sungmin dengan senyuman yang ia sembunyikan. "Kenapa bertanya bagaimana nasib kita? Tentu saja Eommadeul akan segera menikahkan kita jika mereka melihatku ada disini" Ucapnya santai.

Sungmin menggeram pelan. Reflek ia menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. "Aduh. Yasshh...sakit, sayang" Adu Kyuhyun seraya mngusap puncak kepalanya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Sakit...sakit. Apa yang sakit, heh? Kau tahu bagaimana paniknya aku dan kau malah berbicara hal yang konyol seperti itu! Arghh...sial" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sungguh ia sangat jengkel hari ini. Kyuhyun begitu menyebalkan, sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berunding. Dirinya dirundung panik, kekasih tampannya itu justru mengatakan hal yang bodoh. Tentu saja mereka akan segera menikah, maka dari itulah mereka di pingit seperti ini.

Kyuhyun memelas, lengannya telulur meraih pinggang Sungmin. "Sudahlah, sayang. Lupakan keberadaan Eommadeul. Lebih baik sekarang kau mengusap kepalaku. Sungguh ini sangat sakit" Manja Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengus jengah, entah apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun selama perjalanannya menuju kantornya. Nyatanya hari ini otak Kyuhyun sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya.

Menyebabkan pria itu bertingkah aneh sekaligus menyebalkan. Bahkan rasa laparnya yang tadi begitu melilit perutnya hilang sudah dikarenakan sifat aneh Kyuhyun.

Ceklek. "Yaakkk...kenapa kau membiarkan kami berlama-lama berdiri disana! Dasar tidak so_Ommo! Kalian berdua" Sungmin menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan saat kedua wanita paruh baya itu berhasil mendobrak pintu ruangannya dan menjerit histeris melihat keberadaannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sejujurnya tidak dengan dua, namun lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka. Hanya Heechul lah yang mengomel dan menjerit histeris seperti itu. Sedang Leeteuk hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Soo yun yang sejak tadi terdiam mendengar perdebatan konyol itu hanya dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dan sekarang ia tengah menahan nafas penuh kejut karena suara omelan Heechul yang hampir saja mencerca dirinya.

Merasa canggung dengan semua situasi ini, Soo yun berinisiatif untuk undur diri. "Saya mohon undur diri, Presdir" Ungkapnya di tengah-tengah keheningan yang melanda. Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Soo yun membungkuk hormat, kemudian berlalu pergi. Menyisakan empat orang dengan raut wajah dan sorot mata berbeda.

Kyuhyun berdiri tenang di tempatnya, bahkan ia tak berniat melepas rengkuhannya dari pinggang Sungmin. Sedang Sungmin kini tengah mengumpat-umpat di dalam hati. Mengumpati segala tindakan bodoh Kyuhyun dan ketenangan Namja tampan itu.

Heechul berkacak pinggang, ia menatap sengit ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Jelaskan dengan lugas dan tepat. Apa yang membuat kalian melanggar perintah Eomma?" Suara Heechul mengalun dingin, meremangkan bulu roma Sungmin.

Sekarang ia baru yakin, hampir dari sembilan puluh sembilan persen Kyuhyun menjiplak sikap Eommanya. Sungmin meneguk ludah lamat. Kyuhyun menatap datar Eommanya. "Tidak ada alasan apapun. Aku hanya merindukan Sungmin. Maka dari itu, aku datang ke kantornya" Jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

Heechul mengerjap, ia menggeram pelan. Putra sematawayangnya ini memang begitu menjengkelkan, entah sikap siapa yang diturunkan pada putra tampannya itu. "Yaaakkk...kau tahu ketentuan yang telah Eomma buat Tuan muda Cho. Satu bulan sebelum kalian menikah. Kalian tidak boleh saling bertemu maupun berkomunikasi, karena kalian sedang Eomma pingit. Eomma rasa otak cerdasmu itu mampu memahami segala ucapan Eomma, Tuan muda"

Lidah tajam Heechul sama sekali tak menggoyahkan pendirian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya tanpa mengendurkan ekspresinya. Datar dan tenang. "Mungkin otak cerdasku ini tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar jika aku tengah merindukan Sungmin, Nyonya Cho" Celetuk Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin mengerjap di tempatnya, ia menebah dada. Merasa takjub sekaligus heran dengan kehebatan Kyuhyun. Seumur hidupnya ia tak akan mampu berbicara se-pedas itu kepada ibunya sendiri. Akhlak Kyuhyun perlu di perbaiki dan Sungmin memiliki andil besar memperbaiki akhlak Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang sejak tadi terdiam memandang perdebatan sengit itu, tanpa sadar mengulaskan satu senyum lembut saat maniknya menatap raut heran Sungmin. Putranya memang begitu menggemaskan dan manis.

Heechul mengepalkan tangannya. Emosinya telah naik ke ubun-ubun, putranya ini memang keterlaluan. Berani sekali ia berucap pedas seperti itu kepada Ibunya sendiri. Heechul mengalihkan pandang, membuang nafas dengan suara teriakan tertahan.

Sungmin menyikut perut Kyuhyun, mencoba mengalihkan fokus pria tampan itu. Berhasil, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang. Sedikit merunduk, menatap Sungmin. "Wae?" Tanyanya lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sungmin kembali mengerjap, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun? Kau ingin menjadi anak durhaka, heh. Cepat, minta maaf pada Chullie Eomma" Omel Sungmin dengan suara bisikan. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menatap lembut Sungmin. "Sayang, jangan khawatir. Aku dan Eomma memang sering berdebat seperti ini" Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, tidak menerima penjelasan Kyuhyun. "Tidak, Kyu. Nada bicaramu sungguh keterlaluan. Walau kalian sudah terbiasa dalam perdebatan seperti ini, namun aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Cepat minta maaf, atau aku akan membencimu" Ancam Sungmin. Heechul dan Leeteuk yang mendengar perbincangan lirih itu saling melirik satu sama lain sebelum tersenyum.

Kepalan tangan Heechul perlahan melonggar. Sorot matanya melembut, menatap Sungmin dengan hangat tanpa mengendurkan senyum indahnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, kepalanya mengangguk satu kali. Lengannya terlepas dari pinggang Sungmin, berjalan satu langkah ke depan kemudian membungkuk hormat.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam. "Eomma, maafkan aku" Suara bassnya mengalun tulus. Heechul tersenyum, bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah putra tunggalnya. Putra kesayangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat, mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hey, bocah nakal. Eomma selalu memaafkanmu. Jadi jangan memelas seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak pantas menyandang raut malaikat ini" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh, ia tersenyum. Heechul beralih menatap Sungmin. Tangan telulur mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Kau memang menantu idaman, sayang. Pilihan Kyuhyun terjatuh pada orang yang tepat. Setidaknya untuk perihal ini Kyuhyun dapat diandalkan" Sindir Heechul. Kyuhyun menghela nafas malas, Eommanya kembali berulah. "Eomma kau melupakan perusahaan yang berkembang pesat di London" Kata Kyuhyun angkuh, Sungmin memutar bola mata malas sedang Heechul menatap datar pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, itu sudah tugasmu" Ungkap Heechul datar, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat berusaha agar tak mengumpat. Sungmin tersenyum geli menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Hatinya tergerak, tangannya telulur mengusap lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh, orbs tajamnya mendapati senyum menenangkan dari wajah cantik kekasihnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat merespon tindakan kekasihnya. Heechul berdehem melihat interaksi manis itu. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan di tempatnya saat kembali mendapati tingkah jahil Heechul.

"Sejujurnya Eomma dan Teukkie Eonni hari ini ingin mengajak kalian memilih setelan pernikahan di salah satu butik langganan Eomma. Maka dari itu kami datang kemari. Tapi, sepertinya niatan Eomma terpaksa urung karena_"

"Chullie-ah...sudah. Kau senang sekali menggoda mereka, eoh" Potong Leeteuk sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Heechul berbalik, wanita paruh baya itu terkikik senang. "Kekeke...Kau tahu Eonnie. Menggoda mereka sudah menjadi salah satu kesenangan pribadiku" Kyuhyun mendengus jengah mendengar kalimat Heechul.

"Dasar aneh" Gumamnya. Heechul melirik Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya. "Eomma, mendengarnya baby Cho" Ujar Heechul manja. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu acuh. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pergi kesana. Sebelum waktu makan siang berlalu" Suara Leeteuk mengintrupsi. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, tersenyum ke arah ibunya seraya melangkah mendekat.

"Eomma" Sungmin merengkuh tubuh ibunya dengan satu rengekan manja. Leeteuk tersenyum, tangan halusnya mengusap kepala Sungmin. "Kenapa, heum?"

"Aku merindukan, Eomma" Rajuk Sungmin. Leeteuk terkekeh kemudian berujar. "Salah sendiri, setiap harinya selalu bersama Kyuhyun. Jadi rindu kan sama Eomma" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir plumnya. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Leeteuk. "Ish...Eomma" Dengusnya.

"Ya, baiklah. Baiklah, ayo segera berangkat" Leeteuk mengapit lengan Sungmin lantas beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan sepasang anak dan ibu yang masih terdiam di tempatnya masing-masing. Heechul berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman penuh arti. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ibunya.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku, Eomma" Tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. Heechul melebarkan senyumnya mendengar tebakan Kyuhyun. "Kau memang keturunan keluarga Cho. Sangat pintar"

"Eomma ingin diperlakukan seperti Teukkie Eonnie" Rajuk Heechul. Kyuhyun menghela nafas maklum, pemuda tampan itu kemudian mengapit lengan Heechul. Heechul tersenyum girang mendapati tingkah romantis dari putranya. "Seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas. Heechul mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Cha. Ayo, memilih setelan pernikahan. Eomma sudah memesankan setelan yang menakjubkan untuk kalian. Lihat saja nanti" Oceh Heechul di sepanjang langkahnya mengikuti langkah sepasang anak dan ibu yang beberapa meter berada di depan mereka. Kyuhyun terdiam di sepanjang langkahnya, kepalanya mengangguk pelan merespon ocehan Eommanya.

.

.

.

Manik Sungmin berbinar cerah menatap berbagai setelah mahal serta gaun yang tak diragukan lagi kualitasnya serta rancangannya. Begitu indah dan mewah, kata lain glamor. Sungmin melangkah mendekat ke salah satu jejeran setelan jas indah yang terpajang rapi di sisi kanan ruangan itu. Tangan telulur menyentuh lengan jas.

"Indah sekali" Decak Sungmin kagum. Kyuhyun terdiam menatap sikap Sungmin, pria tampan itu tersenyum hangat. Tepukan dua kali menyentak keterdiaman mereka, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang ke sumber suara.

"Oke, boys. Maaf sudah menunggu lama" Kata pria berpenampilan nyentrik itu dengan ramah. Sungmin mengerjap sesaat kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, tidak masalah. Kami juga baru sampai" Ujar Sungmin tak kalah ramah. Sang pria nyentrik menatap Sungmin, senyumnya mengembang.

"Apa yang dikatakan Nyonya Heechul memang benar. Kau terlihat manis. Perkenalkan namaku Jo Kwon, perancang busana kalian sekaligus pemilik butik ini" Jo Kwon mengulurkan tangan, Sungmin segera menyambut uluran tersebut.

"Yup. Aku Lee Sungmin. Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Jo Kwon-sshi"

"Oh. No. No. No. Tidak perlu penambahan _sshi_, oke. Santai saja, jangan bersikap formal kepadaku" Sungmin tersenyum, pria bernama Jo Kwon ini begitu supel. Sungmin menyukainya. Jo Kwon mengalihkan pandang, menatap seorang pria tampan yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam di tempatnya.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun. Putra dari Nyonya Heechul, bukan. Ouh...kalian pasangan yang serasi" Jo Kwon menangkup tangan di depan dada dengan raut wajah penuh decak kagum. Sungmin terkekeh menatap raut tersebut sedang Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk satu kali. Jo Kwon mengembungkan pipi melihat respon Kyuhyun.

"Calon suamimu dingin sekali, ya" Adu Jo Kwon pada Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum simpul, ia menatap Kyuhyun lantas mengendikkan bahu. "Ya, begitulah" Kata Sungmin. Jo Kwon menghela nafas, berputar melangkah mendekati jejeran setelan mahal yang berada disamping kanan pintu ruangannya.

"Nyonya Heechul dan Nyonya Leeteuk telah mempersiapkan semua setelan ini untuk kalian" Sungmin menganga syok mendengar penuturan Jo Kwon, maniknya membulat penuh. "A-Apa? Semua ini?" Kata Sungmin sumbang. Jo Kwon mengangguk. Giginya terkatup rapat mendesis gemas melihat raut Sungmin.

"Bukankah ini pemborosan namanya" Omel Sungmin setelah berhasil dari rasa kejutnya. Pria cantik itu menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, meminta pendapat dari pria tampan itu, calon pendamping hidupnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, melangkah mendekat lantas merengkuh pinggang Sungmin.

"Apakah mereka membayar semua ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Jo Kwon terkesima untuk yang pertama kali ia mendengar suara bass Kyuhyun, begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. "Ya. Nyonya Heechul dan Nyonya Leeteuk telah membayar semua setelan ini"

"Bukankah kami hanya memerlukan satu diantara sepuluh setelah itu" Protes Sungmin tidak terima. Jo Kwon bersendekap dada. Pria berpenampilan nyentrik itu mengusap dagu. "Oh, bukan satu. Aku dengar kalian akan mengambil tiga dari sepuluh setelan ini" Ralat Jo Kwon.

Sungmin menaikkan satu alis, kening berkerut samar. "Tiga. Tiga setelan yang berbeda?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Jo Kwon mengangguk, senyumnya melebar. "Tepat sekali. Dan sekarang kalian di peruntukkan untuk memilih setelan-setelan ini. Mana yang kalian sukai?" Jo Kwon mengulurkan lengan kanannya, memperlihatkan jejeran setelan indah itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, wajahnya menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun..." Adunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merunduk mengecup bibir Sungmin sebelum mengendikkan bahu. "Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita turuti saja apa keinginan para tetua itu" Sungmin mempoutkan bibir. Ia mendesah pasrah.

"Hahh...ya sudahlah"

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam di dalam ruangan Jo Kwon. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya melangkah keluar menemui ibunya yang tengah berbincang ria di ruang tunggu yang dihiasi satu set sofa empuk dengan suasana asri, berbagai tumbuhan hias tergantung di sekitarnya pada tembok kayu yang terukir indah.

Heechul dan Leeteuk mengalihkan pandang saat dirasa putra-putra mereka tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Heechul tersenyum lebar begitupun dengan Leeteuk. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukai setelannya?" Tanya Heechul setelah kedua pria tampan dan manis itu mendudukkan pantat mereka pada sofa empuk tersebut.

Sungmin menatap Heechul dan Leeteuk dengan pandangan jengah, bibirnya terpout lucu. "Mengapa memesan begitu banyak? Ini pemborosan namanya?" Omel Sungmin pada dua wanita lanjut usia itu. Heechul dan Leeteuk saling pandang sejenak.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Leeteuk. Sungmin mendengus kesal. Ibunya sepertinya belum mengerti akan maksud omelannya yang terlontar tadi. "Mengapa memesan setelan begitu banyak. Setidaknya kalian memesan sesuai kebutuhan kami saja. Tak perlu memesan sepuluh setelan, jika hanya tiga yang terpakai" Jelas Sungmin.

Heechul dan Leeteuk sontak mengangguk mengerti. Mereka serempak terkekeh pelan melihat raut menggemaskan itu. Leeteuk meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. "Hanya sekali seumur hidup dan untuk putra Eomma tercinta. Tidak salah bukan, jika sedikit berlebihan. Eomma hanya ingin pernikahan menakjubkan yang akan kita kenang hingga ajal menjemput. Bagaimana?" Leeteuk menggerakkan sepasang alis yang tertata rapi.

Begitu indah melingkar di atas kelopak mata. Sungmin menghela nafas, mengangguk pasrah menerima alasan yang terlontar. Leeteuk tersenyum lebar. Heechul mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ice Prince?" Ujar Heechul menggoda. Kyuhyun melirik ibunya sekilas.

"Terlihat fantastic. Aku menerimanya" Heechul mengangguk, ia memiringkan kepala. "Bagaimana dengan persiapan yang dilakukan Donghae dan Yesung?" Kyuhyun bertopang dagu, bibir penuh itu tersenyum simpul. "Eomma mengatakan kepada mereka untuk tidak memberi tahu apapun tentang masalah ini, jika Eomma lupa" Kata Kyuhyun acuh.

Heechul tertawa lepas, wanita lanjut usia yang masih terlihat cantik ini memegang perut datarnya. Jari telunjuk menyentuh sudut mata, mengusapnya. "Kau memang yang terbaik. Ya, kalian hanya tinggal menunggu saja. Eomma pastikan pernikahan ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang paling spectakuler di negara ini" Heechul tersenyum penuh arti. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepala. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedang pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandang setelah mendengus samar.

.

.

"Oke. Cho Kyuhyun. Maaf, kami harus membawa Sungmin kembali. Kau ingat tradisi itu bukan. Eomma sudah berbaik hati membiarkan kalian bertemu hari ini. Ya, untuk hari ini saja. Tidak dengan 3 minggu kemudian. Oke...semoga harimu menyenangkan, ice prince"

Heechul tersenyum lembut, mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak memasuki mobil mewah berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun termangu mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari ibunya, pria tampan itu sontak melangkah mendekat mengetuk kaca mobil.

"Eomma. Yaakkk...Eomma tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini. Eomma" Racau Kyuhyun. Perlahan kaca mobil bergerak turun menampilkan wajah ibunya yang masih mengulaskan satu sanyuman indah. "Eomma sudah memberikan satu kesempatan untukmu, sayang"

"Tapi, Eomma_"

"Sampai bertemu 3 minggu kemudian" Seru Heechul riang. Kaca mobil kembali bergerak ke atas menutup wajah ibunya. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menahan gemeletuk giginya.

"Shit" Umpat Kyuhyun. Orbs tajamnya menatap mobil hitam yang beranjak pelan meninggalkan dirinya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, ia berkacak pinggang. Menggigit sudut bibirnya.

"Tuan muda" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, kening berkerut saat manik tajamnya mendapati tiga pria berseragam formal berbaris rapi disamping kirinya sembari membungkuk hormat. "Ada apa? Mengapa kalian datang kemari?" Suara bass merdu itu mengalun dingin, menggetarkan nyali mereka.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan muda. Nyonya Heechul mengintruksikan kepada kami untuk selalu mengawasi pergerakan anda" Jelas salah satu dari mereka masih dengan menundukkan kepala. Kyuhyun mengerjap tak mengerti, hembusan kasar keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku bukan seorang teroris!" Dumel Kyuhyun. "Maafkan kami Tuan muda. Kami hanya menjalankan perintah"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang. Tangan mengusap wajah dengan kasar. "Argh. Sial!" Kakinya menendang udara kosong di sekitar. Kyuhyun menarik simpul dasi miliknya, melonggarkannya sembari melangkah serantan menuju tempat parkir. Tiga pria berbaju formal yang menjabat sebagai bodyguard Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempat dengan mata saling melirik.

Kyuhyun berhenti. Tanpa berbalik ia berucap. "Untuk kalian bertiga. Jangan coba mnegikutiku! Paham!"

"Ba-baik. Tuan"

Kyuhyun mendecih. Kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju mobil yang terparkir di depannya.

.

.

Tin...tin. Kyuhyun menghiraukan suara klakson mobil lain. Ia membawa mobil miliknya dengan kecepatan di luar batas. Berulang kali ia hampir menyenggol mobil lain dan berujung pada umpatan-umpatan serapah yang mereka lontarkan untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Ya, sayang"_ Suara seseorang memenuhi gendang telinga miliknya. "Eomma. Apa maksudmu dengan mengirimkan 3 pengawal untukku?. Aku bukanlah seorang teroris" Ujarnya dingin.

Suara kekehan menyambut omelannya. _"Oh ayolah, sayang. Eomma tahu bagaimana sifatmu? Eomma hanya berusaha melancarkan rencana ini. eomma tidak ingin kecolongan lagi"_

Kyuhyun mendesis jengah. "Eomma_"

"_Kau sedang menyetir, bukan. Baiklah, bye sayang"_

"Argh!" Kyuhyun melempar ponsel miliknya ke samping. Jemarinya telulur, memijat kening yang berdenyut pelan. "Sangat tidak masuk akal" Kyuhyun membuang nafas kasar.

.

.

.

**3 Week Later**

Raut manis itu terlihat masam. Jemari tangannya berulang kali mengerat helaian blonde miliknya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan gumaman samar yang terhembus.

"Oh. Lihat wajah ini. Bagaimana bisa tergurat seburuk itu di hari spesialnya?" Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya di belakang pemuda manis bersurai blonde. Pemuda manis nyaris cantik itu mengalihkan pandang dari cermin, menatap ibunya.

"Eomma, mengapa harus mengecatnya dengan warna blonde? Ck. Aku terlihat seperti wanita jika begini" Protesnya dengan sebuah rengekan. Leeteuk tersenyum, melangkah perlahan menghampiri putranya. "Sayang, hanya hari ini. di hari spesialmu. Kau tak ingin tampil memukau dihadapan calon suamimu, heum"

Tangan Leeteuk menyentuh pipi Sungmin, mengusapnya lembut. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap ke segala arah. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar gugup. "Yaaa...tentu saja ingin. Tapi mengapa harus mengecatnya. Bukankah aku sudah cukup tampan dengan rambut hitamku" Sungmin kembali melayangkan protes.

Leeteuk menepuk bahu Sungmin. "Hanya hari ini. Kau memang akan selalu terlihat indah, nak. Hanya saja dengan warna rambut yang seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin cantik"

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan sang ibu. "Aish. Eomma! Aku namja!" Rengek Sungmin kesal. Leeteuk tertawa. "Arra. Arra. Sudah jangan ngambek lagi. Segera perbaiki wajahmu, Sungminnie. Pernikahan kalian akan dimulai 30 menit lagi"

Leeteuk meraih busa bedak dan membubuhkannya pada wajah Sungmin. Membenarkan letak tuxedo berwarna soft pink itu sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Menyisakan pemuda manis itu di dalam kegugupannya. Sungmin mengambil nafas berulang kali, mengusap dadanya yang berdebar cepat.

"Huft. Tenang Sungmin. Tenang. Huft" Gumamnya.

.

.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kelopak matanya tertutup rapat. Keringat dingin membanjiri kening serta wajahnya. Kegugupannya bertambah berkali lipat saat dirinya berdiri di depan pintu besar yang akan mengarahkan hidupnya ke kehidupan yang baru.

Mengambil nafas, kemudian ia hembusakan. Sepasang tangan mengerat rangkaian bunga yang tersemat. Kangin tersenyum lembut melihat sikap putranya. Pria paruh baya itu mengusap kepala Sungmin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang.

"Jangan gugup, nak. Appa selalu berada disampingmu" Ucap Kangin menenangkan. Sungmin tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk. Perlahan pintu besar itu terbuka, menampilkan sejalar karpet merah yang dihiasi berbagai kelopak bunga mawar.

Kemewahan yang tersembunyi tersaji di depan mata. Alunan musik pengiring menyentak hati Sungmin membuat pemuda cantik itu kembali dirundung oleh rasa gugup, terlebih jantung hatinya tengah berdiri tegap disamping pastor. Begitu tampan dan gagah.

Sungmin menelan ludah lamat, kakinya terangkat ringan saat ayahnya memulai meniti langkah. Setiap langkah, berbagai ekspresi tersorot kepadanya. Ingin rasanya ia menundukkan kepala, ketika tatapan itu melelehkan hatinya. Namun, sepasang manik tajam itu seolah menyeretnya ke dalam lembah kenikmatan. Tak kan mampu untuk berpaling.

"Cho Kyuhyun, ku serahkan putra kebanggaan keluarga Lee kepadamu. Berjanjilah untuk selalu membahagiakannya" Tegas Kangin mantap seraya mengalihkan tangan Sungmin ke dalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ya Appa. Aku berjanji" Tandas Kyuhyun. Mata Kangin mengabur, pria tampan itu tersenyum tulus. Kini tangan Sungmin sepenuhnya beralih pada Kyuhyun. Mereka berdiri bersampingan menghadap pastor.

Tangan mereka saling mengerat dengan kuat. Pastor baya itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya setelah membuka kitab.

"Saudara Cho Kyuhyun! Bersediakah anda menerima saudara Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidup anda, dalam susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin sampai ajal menjemput!"

"Saya bersedia!"

"Saudara Lee Sungmin! Bersediakah anda menerima saudara Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidup anda, dalam susah maupun senang, kaya maupun miskin sampai ajal menjemput!"

"Saya bersedia"

Usai mendengar pernyataan janji mereka sang pastor mengulas satu senyuman hangat. Doa keberkatan mengiringi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bertajukkan suara tepukan riuh dan isak tangis haru dari tamu yang hadir.

"Mulai saat ini, saya nyatakan kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Silahkan cium pengantin anda" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutar langkah saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, tatapan matanya menghunus dalam. Sungmin tak berkutik di tempatnya, hingga tangan besar itu meraih pinggang dan tengkuknya Sungmin tetap terdiam.

"Saranghae" Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum meraup bibir Sungmin ke dalam pagutan lembutnya. Tepuk tangan semakin meriuh, mereka tertawa senang kala mendapati keromantisan pasangan sejoli itu.

Sepasang orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, terpaku haru di tempatnya. Linangan air mata serta senyuman tulus mereka tak berniat mengabur dari wajah mereka. "Semoga Tuhan memberkati kehidupan mereka. Semoga mereka bahagia selalu"

"Amien" Ujar Hangeng dan Kangin serempak seraya meraih pinggang istri tercinta mereka.

.

.

"Hyungiiee" Seru Ryewook dan Eunhyuk heboh mengintrupsi perbincangan ringan yang terbentuk diantara sepasang pengantin baru itu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandang. Tubuh Sungmin terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang saat dua pria manis itu merengkuh erat tubuh mungilnya.

"Aish. Sungmin hyung akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan si pabbo evil itu" Ujar Eunhyuk gemas. Sungmin terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk sedang Kyuhyun berdecak samar. Pria tampan itu meraih lengan Sungmin, melepas paksa rengkuhan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Yakkk. Cho pabbo. Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih ingin memeluk Minnie hyung!" Sungut Ryewook jengkel. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah, desisan samar terlontar dari celah bibirnya.

"Cho pabbo. Cho pabbo! Aku punya nama bodoh!" Kata Kyuhyun cuek. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain, mengesampingkan aura kelam yang menyelimuti dua sahabat manisnya itu.

"Argh. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia seperti dirimu di dunia ini, Cho. Aish!" Eunhyuk mengacak surai legamnya. Alisnya menyatu kesal. Ryeowook mengangguk setuju. Sungmin tertawa, tangan telulur menepuk pundak kedua sahabatnya. "Ya. Mohon dimaklumi. Kalian tentu sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun, bukan" Senyum tulus mengiringi lontaran kalimatnya.

Seketika mood dua pria manis itu kembali membaik. Mereka tersenyum lebar. "Ya. Untungnya masih ada kau, hyung. Jadi kami masih akan berfikir dua kali jika ingin melenyapkan manusia macam dia di muka bumi ini" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap sadis pada Eunhyuk yang kembali menyulut emosinya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae_"

"Yo! Dua sejoli yang paling tersohor se-Korea Selatan. Kalian berdua terlihat menawan malam ini. Wow! Kau mengecat rambutmu, hyung. Kau terlihat semakin cantik dengan warna itu" Oceh Donghae tiba-tiba, mengintrupsi desisan Kyuhyun yang akan mencerca kekasihnya.

Yesung muncul dari punggung Donghae. Pria tampan berwajah anime itu menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Bagaimana? Kau puas dengan semua ini, kawan?" Tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan sama, datar. "Sangat. Kalian yang menyiapkannya" Bukan pertanyaan namun sejurus dengan penyataan.

Yesung mengendikkan bahu, tangan kanan menelusup masuk ke dalam saku celana sedang tangan kiri meraih bahu Ryeowook. "Hanya sebagian saja. Selebihnya para tetua yang mengambil alih"

"Sudah kuduga" Donghae menatap Sungmin. Pria tampan berwajah kekanakan itu kembali mencoba aksi ributnya. "Sungmin hyung. Sungguh malam ini kau terlihat semakin cantik. Aku bahkan sempat terpesona akan penampilanmu ini"

Pletak. "Awwssh" Donghae mengusap puncak kepalanya. Kyuhyun memandang datar pria tampan itu setelah kepalan tangannya melayang. "Dasar playboy cap ikan teri. Sudah jelas kau berdiri disamping kekasihmu. Masih saja menggoda pria lain yang jelas-jelas sudah menikah. Dasar tidak bermoral!" Umpat Kyuhyun jengah.

Donghae meringis pelan mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun. Pria penyuka ikan itu mengubah tatapan matanya menjadi polos tak berdosa. "Ayolah. Kyuhyun, kau tahu jika aku hanya bercanda. Tak perlu khawatir karena Eunhyuk chagi sudah mengetahui kebiasaanku. Bukankah begitu, sayang"

Lengan Donghae tersampir di pundak Eunhyuk. Membawa tubuh kurus pria manis itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan sembari memutar bola mata kala kembali mendapati tingkah konyol kekasihnya ini.

Sungmin hanya terdiam, sesekali tersenyum merespon tingkah teman-temannya. Keterdiaman Sungmin menyembunyikan keresahan hatinya. Sejak tadi jantungnya berdebar cepat, perasaan gugup menyelimuti dirinya mengingat setelah acara ini usai malam sakral mereka akan dimulai. Walau dulu mereka pernah melakukannya, namun tetap saja sensasi malam pertama itu membuatnya kikuk.

Sungmin mengerat sepasang tangannya yang saling terpaut disaat rengkuhan Kyuhyun yang berada di pingganggnya semakin mengerat. "Huft. Tenang Sungmin. Tenang" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

Ceklek. "Hah...Begini lebih baik" Asap samar masih terlihat di sekitar tubuh Sungmin yang terbalutkan bathrobe berwarna putih. Sungmin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kanan kanan yang memegang handuk kecil guna mengusap surai blondenya yang masih basah.

Setelah usai menjamu tamu undangan, Sungmin bergegas menuju kamar yang sudah kedua orang tuanya siapkan di hotel berbintang ini meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berbincang dengan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Sungguh, tubuhnya terasa remuk hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berendam.

Alhasil, tubuhnya terasa lebih baik. Sungmin melangkah menuju cermin, mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi sedang yang berpasang dengan cermin. Menata rambut blondenya yang berantakan. Manik Sungmin terhenti menatap surai se-leher miliknya.

"Apa aku harus mengecatnya ulang? Benar kata Donghae. Dengan warna ini mereka akan semakin meragukan genderku" Sungmin memejamkan mata, pemuda cantik itu menguap. "Oh. Aku mengantuk" Sungmin mengucak matanya yang terasa gatal. Ia beranjak dari duduknya bertepatan dengan pintu utama yang terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria tampan berbalutkan stelan mahal.

Sungmin termenung, ludahnya terteguk lamat. Jantungnya yang tadi sempat menenang kembali bergerak riuh. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, tatapan mereka bertubrukan. Sungmin terlonjak pelan. "Emh. Kau sudah selesai menjamu mereka" Ucap Sungmin kikuk. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, kepalanya mengangguk.

Perlahan kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekat sembari melepas jas dan membuangnya asal. Sungmin mengikuti arah jas mahal itu mendarat. Beralih pada kancing di sekitar leher dan dada. Kyuhyun membukanya, menampilkan sebagian dada bidangnya, lipatan kemejanya tertekuk sebatas siku.

Brug. Sungmin mengerjap pelan, menyadari jika dirinya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur dan berakhir terduduk di atas ranjang. Hampir saja ia menjerit saat mendapati Kyuhyun tepat dihadapannya, merunduk menyamakan posisi mereka. Jemari Kyuhyun telulur, mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Mengapa? Bukankah kita pernah melakukannya dulu?" Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin, menatap sepasang manik bulat itu dalam.

Sungmin merona samar. Maniknya bergerak resah. "Umm. Ekhem" Sungmin berdehem, suaranya tiba-tiba serak. "Kau berkeringat. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu" Sungmin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan menepuknya pelan.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya terangkat merengkuh lengan atas Sungmin dan dalam sekali hentak, pria cantik itu terbaring di atas pembaringan. "Yakkk. Kyuhyun!" Jerit Sungmin syok. Tangan Sungmin reflek menyentuh dada Kyuhyun. " Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi" Suara Kyuhyun memberat, manik Sungmin membulat penuh.

"_Tidak! Ini gawat aku belum siap!"_ Jerit Sungmin dalam hati. Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat, berusaha mengikis jarak. "Tidak!" Teriak Sungmin tanpa sadar. Kyuhyun tertegun, menatap Sungmin penuh tanya. "Apa?"

"Heumm. Tidak. Maksudku...maksudku. Umm...sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Sungguh kau berkeringat, Kyu. Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu. Itu akan lebih membuatmu merasa nyaman" Bujuk Sungmin. Maniknya melebar memberi tatapan memohon yang tidak akan mampu untuk di tolak. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mandi. Ingat jangan tidur. Aku tak akan lama" Pesan Kyuhyun setelah meraih daun pintu kamar mandi dan menghilang darisana. Sungmin menyentuh dadanya sembari menghela nafas lega. "Huft. Sungguh tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku" Sungmin beranjak, meraih piyama tidurnya dari dalam lemari lantas mengenakannya.

.

.

Selang 20 menit kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria tampan bertubuh atletis berkulit pucat yang berbalutkan handuk di pinggang. Bibir penuh nan seksi miliknya mengulas satu seringai ketika mendapati sang istri tengah bergumul di dalam selimut dengan posisi menyamping membelakangi dirinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan, tangan kanan mengacak surai basahnya. Tepat disamping ranjang king size tersebut, Kyuhyun menarik penutup terakhir miliknya. Seringainya semakin melebar. Beranjak menaiki ranjang, menyibak selimut tebal itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Kyuhyun merunduk, berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau belum terlelap, sayang" Tangannya menari di sepanjang pinggang dan paha Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Jangan mencoba menghindar. Bukankah sudah ku katakan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi"

"Akh" Reflek Sungmin mendesah pelan. Jemari Kyuhyun bermain di belahan analnya, di luar celana piyama miliknya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, dengan sigap pria tampan itu membalik tubuh Sungmin. Kini wajah mereka berhadapan.

Sungmin terengah, maniknya masih terpejam erat. "Hey, jangan takut. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, sayang. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu" Bisik Kyuhyun mesra. Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya, menatap kelembutan Kyuhyun yang seketika mampu menenangkan rasa gugupnya.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan masih bergetar. Sungmin meraih kepala Kyuhyun, mengalungkan lengannya disana kemudian mengecup bibir Kyuhyun lembut, memberi pertanda jika dirinya telah siap. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Kecupan-kecupan ringan dan lembut, berubah menjadi pagutan kasar yang penuh akan hasrat yang memuncak.

"Angh. Mmhh" Genggaman tangan Sungmin mengerat pada helaian basah Kyuhyun. Pria tampan kelahiran bulan Februari itu menghisap belahan sang istri bergantian.

Menggigitnya, kemudian melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Mengoral semua yang ada dan mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk bergulat. "Angh" Desahan lirih itu mengiringi pagutan Kyuhyun pada lidah Sungmin. Memagutnya serta menghisap semua saliva yang meluber, lantas membawa lidah Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngghhm. Kyumm" Jemari Kyuhyun melucuti semua helai pakaian yang terpakai dengan cepat, melemparnya asal ke bawah. Begitu dengan selimut, ia menyibak benda tebal tersebut ke bawah. Teronggok tak perdaya.

Tubuh mereka seutuhnya bulat polos bergelung di atas ranjang. Bulu roma Sungmin sedikit berdiri, saat merasa dingin AC menyapa tubuh polosnya. "Angh. Kyuhh. Hhh. Hhh" Sungmin melepas pagutan Kyuhyun secara paksa kala paru-parunya semakin terhimpit. Kyuhyun mengalihkan cumbuannya, ke leher jenjang milik Sungmin.

"Nghh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat, tangan kirinya mengerat seprai. Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak lincah membasahi leher Sungmin, menggigitnya pelan kemudian menghisapnya keras hingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan. "Nghhm. Kyuu" Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak, menyentuh nipple Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin menegang, kala jemari itu berputar di atas nipplenya.

"Ahk. Mmhh" Sungmin terpekik, Kyuhyun mencubit nipplenya. Puas dengan leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun beralih mengoral nipple Sungmin. "Nghh. Ah. Kyuh. Sshh" Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan Sungmin, ia semakin menghisap nipple Sungmin.

Menggeram pelan ketika tanpa sadar lutut Sungmin menyentuh kejantanannya yang mengeras. Nafasnya memberat, bersahutan dengan desahan Sungmin. "Shh. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sayang" Bisik Kyuhyun parau. Lelaki tampan itu merengkuh pinggang Sungmin membawanya ke dalam pangkuannya setelah meraih lube dari meja nakas disamping tempat tidur.

Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya. Maniknya sukses membulat syok menatap benda yang terletak di selangkangan. Benda milik Kyuhyun, terlihat begitu keras, panjang dan besar. Sungmin bergidik di tempatnya. Seketika ia tergeragap saat mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun yang akan melesakkan benda besar itu ke dalam analnya.

"Ya...ya...ya. Mau apa kau?!" Sentak Sungmin menghentikan tindakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Sungmin dengan kening berkerut samar. "Mau apa? Tentu saja menyetubuhimu, sayang" Ujar Kyuhyun polos.

"Yaaak" Plak. Teriak Sungmin sembari menggeplak sisi kepala Kyuhyun. "Awhs. Hasss. Mengapa memukulku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap sisi kepalanya. Sungmin memberengut, bibirnya mengerucut. "Dasar mesum! Memangnya benda itu kecil apa! Seenaknya main masuk. Kenapa tidak pemanasan terlebih dulu. Kau ingin menyakitiku, heh!" Omel Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar omelan istrinya. Tangannya terangkat menunjukkan botol lube di hadapan Sungmin. "Bukankah kita sudah memakai ini. Lantas untuk apa melakukan pemanasan, baby" Gemas Kyuhyun sembari menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin.

"Ya. Tapi, kan tetap saja harus melakukan pe_akh. Kyuhyun. Sshh" Ringis Sungmin saat tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun berusaha melesakkan miliknya ke dalam hole sempit milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeram samar, denyutan lembut itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Angh. Kyuhh"

"Yahh. Sedikith lagih, sayang. Sshhh...kau sempit sekali" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya mengangkat pinggang Sungmin kemudian ia hentakkan membuat miliknya melesat penuh ke dalam anal Sungmin. "Argh! Ini sakit. Ish...pabboya Cho Kyuhyun!" Labrak Sungmin kesakitan. Wajahnya memerah dengan manik bulat yang berbayang.

Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin, kemudian mengecupi wajah cantik itu. "Maaf, sayang. Maaf, aku janji setelah ini kenikmatan akan menenggelamkanmu" Hiburnya sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya bertahap. Berkonsentrasi mengingat tempat titik kejut sang terkasih. Hentakan awal ringisan-ringisan sakit masih terlontar dari bibir Sungmin, namun hentakan selanjutnya Kyuhyun berhasil membuktikan ucapannya.

"Akh. Ah. Ah. Kyuhh. Lebih cepath. Hnngg" Sungmin terlonjak di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan Sungmin. "As you wish, dear" Kyuhyun mempercepat hentakannya, membuat Sungmin terpekik karenanya.

"Akh. Akh. Ouh. Oh. Kyuhh" Kyuhyun meraih genital Sungmin, mengurutnya dan mengocoknya seiring dengan hentakan pinggulnya. "Shh. Anghh. Kau nikmath, sayangh. Oh" Suara Kyuhyun memberat dalam. Ia membalik tubuh Sungmin menjadi membelakangi dirinya, doggy style.

"Angh. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ouh" Sungmin mengerat seprai di bawahnya hingga tak terbentuk. Hentakan Kyuhyun membuat pikirannya mengabur, melayang tak tentu arah. Kenikmatan itu memperdaya kesadarannya. "Nghhh. Ah. Ah. Ah. Aku..."

"Yah. Sayangh. Keluarkan. Nghhh, jangan kau tahan. Ouh. Cho Sungmin kau membuatku gila" Rutuk Kyuhyun seiring dengan hentakannya yang semakin cepat. Ranjang hotel itu berdecit pelan, suara eksotis antara dua kulit yang bertubrukan semakin menambah panas suasana remang kamar tersebut.

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun pada genital Sungmin semakin tak terkendali, hingga pada akhirnya pria cantik itu menjerit menyeruakan klimaksnya. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul dengan geraman berat tertahankan. Nafas mereka saling memburu, fraksi-fraksi sisa kenikmatan yang masih tercecap melambungkan mereka ke dunia fana penuh keindahan.

Setelah dirasa cukup normal, seringai Kyuhyun kembali terulas. Sungmin yang tengah memejamkan mata serentak membulatkan maniknya saat benda yang masih tertanam di dalam tubuhnya kembali mengeras. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun horor.

"Kyu...jangan bilang, kau_"

"Lets the second round, baby" Ujar Kyuhyun parau mengindahkan jeritan Sungmin. Pria cantik itu pada akhirnya hanya mampu mendesah lelah di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun. Malam ini, ia tak yakin akan berakhir dengan satu atau dua ronde saja. Malam ini akan menjadi malam terpanjang untuknya.

Bersiap-siap pada keesokan harinya. Entah, apa ia dapat bangun di keesokan harinya ataukah ia akan kembali terkapar di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mampu menanti kejadian selanjutnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Alohaaaa...hoi...hoi. i miss youuuu so much aallll

Hehehe...lama ya. Kekeke...ya mianhae. Biasa aku kan emang suka ngaret publishnya. Tapi, akhirnya tetap publish juga kan. Hehehe...maaf ya lama. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah lupa sama ini cerita. Bukan sebagian lagi kayaknya, tapi semua. Kekeke...

Arra...arra gak pp. Memang akunya yg salah, update lama bener. Oke, sampai disini dulu ya...

Untuk Ripppyudeulll...terima kasih yg sebesar-besarnya karna udah mensupport FF abal ini...

Untuk yg lain terima kasih udah baca FF abal ini...

Akhir kata...

Bye...bye

Saranghae

Muach

P.S : Bocoran sedikit. Diperkirakan FF ini akan tamat di Chapter 20. Soooo...tunggu 3 chapter selanjutnya.


	18. Chapter 18

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 18**

Normal Pov

"Kau masih lama, sayang?"

"Sebentar lagi" Ceklek. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria manis berbalutkan bathrobe. Sungmin menutup kembali pintu shower tersebut. Berdecak pelan saat sepasang mata menangkap siluet suaminya yang tengah sibuk berkutat di depan kaca.

"Kenapa membuatku terburu-buru, jika nyatanya kau masih sibuk mencukur jenggotmu?" Sungmin mendekat sambil menumpu pada wastafel. Kyuhyun tersenyum, maniknya melirik sekilas. Ia membuka kran air, kemudian membasuh wajahnya.

"Jika tak ingin kubuat terburu-buru. Seharusnya kita mandi bersama tadi" Goda Kyuhyun seraya menaik-turunkan sepasang alis tebalnya. Sungmin kembali berdecih, ia mengambil handuk yang tersampir di belakang tubuhnya dan ia lemparkan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Dan kau ingin pintu kamar mandi kita di dobrak secara paksa oleh orang tua kita karena dikira mati di dalam kamar mandi, heum. Aku tidak bisa jamin keselamatan pantatku jika aku menuruti sifat mesummu itu, Cho" Ketus Sungmin sebelum berbalik.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, tangannya bergerak cepat mencekal pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Secepat kilat ia tarik mendekat hingga menubruk dada bidangnya. "Tak masalah bukan. Kau juga nantinya akan menikmatinya" Bisik Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sungmin meremang.

"Jangan macam-macam, Cho" Ancam Sungmin. "Hey~Kau juga seorang Cho, sayang" Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik, raut wajahnya nampak begitu menggoda. Salah satu alis Kyuhyun naik, menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanan terangkat, mengusap wajah Kyuhyun. "Sayang, sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Sebelum Chullie Eomma mendobrak kamar hotel ini, karena kita sudah terlambat untuk sarapan" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyatukan kening mereka. Mengecup lembut bibir plum Sungmin setelah itu melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

Obsidian tajamnya tak lepas dari punggung sempit itu hingga hilang tertelan pintu kamar mandi. Seulas senyum miring terpatri. "Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, sayang" Lidahnya terjulur, membasahi bibir bawahnya.

.

.

Ceklek. Suara pintu kamar mandi menyentak kegiatan Sungmin. Pria cantik yang sedang sibuk menguak gorden itu menoleh ke sumber suara, mengeryit bingung disaat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan semula. Hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer dan bertelanjang dada, menampilkan dada bidangnya serta abs samar yang semakin terbentuk. Tubuh itu terlihat begitu atletis.

Dalam diamnya Sungmin sempat menggumam. _"Bagus sekali. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun rajin berolahraga?"_ Gumamnya dengan pandangan terpesona. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tak perlu terpesona seperti itu. Aku memang menawan, sayang. Lagipula bukankah kau sudah melihatnya tadi malam dan di kamar mandi, tadi"

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya" Celetuk Sungmin. Tangannya kembali bergerak meraih gorden sebelum suara langkah Kyuhyun menyentaknya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak jadi mandi?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Yang disebut namanya hanya diam sembari melangkah mendekat dengan pandangan penuh arti. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Sungmin merinding, tanpa sadar Sungmin melangkah mundur sembari mengerat gorden yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

"Kyummpht" Manik Sungmin membulat penuh saat tanpa di duga Kyuhyun menerjang dirinya. Mencium bibirnya dan menyudutkan tubuhnya hingga membentur jendela. "Kyummphftt. Mmhh" Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gorden guna mendorong dada Kyuhyun, namun pria tampan itu semakin memperdalam lumatannya.

Niat Sungmin membuka gorden itu sontak menguap, menyebabkan gorden tersebut hanya terkuak setengahnya.

Kyuhyun merengkuh erat pinggang Sungmin. Bibirnya bergerak lembut namun dalam. "Mnggmm" Wajah Sungmin terangkat, mengikuti irama lumatan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu menyesap dan sesekali menggigit kecil bibir istrinya, kini lumatannya berubah sedikit ganas.

"Nggmm" Tangan Sungmin meremas bahu telanjang Kyuhyun. Matanya tertutup, menandakan jika dirinya telah terbuai dengan cumbuan sang suami. Mulutnya terbuka, mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun untuk menjelajah isi mulutnya. Kecipak saliva terdengar, Kyuhyun kemudian menghisap lidah Sungmin hingga tandas. Dan kembali bergulat.

Lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidah Sungmin, memelintirnya dan menusuk-nusuk kecil. Mengajak lidah lembut itu untuk menyapa goa hangat miliknya. Sungmin menurut dengan amatir Sungmin memulai petualangannya di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Melakukan apa yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan pada mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ia merasa gemas dengan gerakan lembut lidah Sungmin di dalam mulutnya. Sontak Kyuhyun menggigit lidah lembut itu dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. "Nggmm" Lenguh Sungmin disaat lidahnya terasa kebas.

"Ngahh. Hahh. Hahh" Ciuman mereka terlepas, menyisakan sisa saliva di sudut bibir Sungmin. Jemari Kyuhyun mengusap sudut bibir itu, matanya menatap Sungmin takjub. Wajah cantik itu merona merah dengan bibir mengkilat basah. Kyuhyun menyeringai, kepalanya mendekat berniat kembali merengkuh bibir plum istrinya namun Sungmin dengan sigap menoleh ke arah lain. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah kau mau mandi tadi. Lantas mengapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit jengkel. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ia mendekat menyatukan kening mereka. "Kau yang membuatku jadi seperti ini, sayang" Balas Kyuhyun sembari mengusap pinggul Sungmin.

"Apa? Aku! Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" Labrak Sungmin tak terima, bibirnya terpout lucu. Sungmin kembali memberontak begitu merasa tangan Kyuhyun mulai turun ke bawah. Kyuhyun terdiam matanya tak lepas barang sedetikpun dari wajah Sungmin. "Kau tak ingat dengan raut menggodamu beberapa saat lalu di kamar mandi, heum"

Sungmin sontak menghentikan berontakannya kala mendengar kalimat yang terlontar itu, ia mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun. Maniknya berbinar polos mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mendesis gemas menatap raut tersebut ingin rasanya ia segera memakan kelinci manisnya ini.

"Ah" Sungmin terpekik tertahan. Tangannya reflek menepuk keningnya. Ia menggigit bibir resah, merutuki kebodohannya. Merutuki kecerobohannya dan merutuki sifat mesum suaminya yang mudah sekali terpancing, walau hanya sebuah kerjapan mata darinya.

"_Damn! Mati aku. Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali? Dasar Cho Sungmin pabbo!"_ Umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Pria cantik itu mendadak gugup, matanya bergerak acak menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati menatap raut gugup tersebut, baginya raut itu begitu imut dan menggoda.

"Heum. Kyunnie, sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita di bawah" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada memohon. Kyuhyun terkekeh, kepalanya menggeleng. Ia menunduk, menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin. "Tak perlu cemas. Mereka pasti memakluminya. Kita sarapan nanti saja disini setelah menuntaskan ini" Putus Kyuhyun.

"A-apa? Menuntaskan apa_Kyuhyun!" Pekik Sungmin memotong ucapannya ketika Kyuhyun tanpa aba menggendong bridal dirinya dan menjatuhkannya ke ranjang. Sungmin mendesis, pria cantik itu mengusap pinggulnya yang masih berdenyut ngilu akibat ulah Kyuhyun semalam.

Menghiraukan balutan bathrobenya yang sedikit tersingkap, menyebabkan paha mulus itu terekspon bebas. Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat membenarkan kembali letak bathrobenya.

Kyuhyun perlahan menaiki ranjang sedang Sungmin beranjak bangun, beringsut mundur hingga tersudut pada kepala ranjang. "Kenapa dibenarkan. Pada akhirnya kau juga akan menanggalkan benda itu?" Suara Kyuhyun memberat. Sungmin semakin kelimpungan dibuatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Tidak Kyunnie. Kau sudah menghajarku tadi malam. Belum cukupkah itu. Bahkan ini masih terasa ngilu" Ucap Sungmin ketus, berharap Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Namun sepertinya percuma ketika maniknya menangkap seulas senyum miring dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah akan merasa puas jika menyangkut dirimu, sayang. Lagipula kita belum melakukan morning seks bukan. Jadi hal ini wajar" Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan kaki Sungmin dan menariknya ke bawah hingga tubuh itu terlentang sepenuhnya.

"Yaakk" Jerit Sungmin kaget bercampur gugup, kini pahanya sepenuhnya terekspon. Kyuhyun kemudian meraih sepasang tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke atas kepala Namja cantik itu. Kyuhyun menatap takjub paha mulus Sungmin. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya jika dirinya akan memiliki seseorang sesempurna ini. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri paha putih itu dengan perlahan. Sungmin meremang, tanpa sadar tangannya mengerat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sexy" Bisik Kyuhyun dengan diiringi tiupan lembut dari pria tampan itu. Lidahnya terjulur, menjilat telinga Sungmin seduktif. Jika sudah seperti ini mustahil dia bisa kabur. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan kembali merengkuh tubuhnya dan membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Kyunniee" Lirihnya memohon. Maniknya membulat penuh mencoba ber-agyeo seimut mungkin. Kyuhyun terkekeh, melihat raut menggemaskan itu. Wajahnya mendekat, mengecup hidung Sungmin. "Percuma, sayang. Jurus puppy eyesmu pun tak akan mempan terhadapku jika sudah seperti ini" Sungmin mendengus jengkel, ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

Tanpa disadarinya tangan Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah laci di meja nakas disamping ranjang mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka laci itu dan menguak isinya sejenak kemudian tersenyum puas setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah botol kecil berukuran sebesar jari kelingking kini bersama dirinya. Kyuhyun menatap botol tersebut sekilas, setelahnya kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang sangat panjang untuk kita, sayang" Desis Kyuhyun dengan obsidian yang menggelap. Sungmin sontak mengalihkan pandang saat mendengar perkataan tersebut. Maniknya membulat penuh setelah menatap mata Kyuhyun, belum sempat ia membuka mulut. Dirinya kembali dikejutkan dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang meminum cairan bening yang terdapat di dalam botol kecil itu.

Kyuhyun lantas membuang botol tersebut ke bawah, tangan kanan meraih rahang Sungmin dan dengan cepat kembali memagut bibir plum itu. Sungmin terkesiap, tangan Kyuhyun menekan rahang bawahnya menyebabkan mulut Sungmin terbuka dengan paksa. Segera Kyuhyun melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin, memaksa Namja cantik itu untuk meminum cairan yang ia transfer walau berulang kali Sungmin terpekik menahan mual.

Kyuhyun terus mendorong cairan itu hingga berhasil masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Sungmin. Seulas senyum miring terpatri begitu ia berhasil memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. "Nggmm" Kyuhyun melanjutkan cumbuannya. Membelit dan mengoral lidah Sungmin. " . Kyummhh" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha menjangkau lebih dalam lagi isi dari mulut Sungmin.

"Nggmm. Anggmm" Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Sungmin sembari membawanya keluar memasuki mulutnya. Menggigit dan mengerat lidah itu berulang kali. Sungmin melenguh, kakinya bergerak acak di bawah sana kala pasokan udara semakin menipis. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya yang terpaut.

"Kyuhmmm" Lirih Sungmin tak tahan lagi. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna. Dadanya bergerak cepat. Melihat kondisi sang istri, dengan enggan Kyuhyun melepaskan cumbuannya.

"Ngahh. Hahh. Hahh. Hahh. Kau ingin membunuhku!" Umpat Sungmin dengan nafas tersenggal. "Cairan apa itu" Sambung Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya. "Obat perangsang" jawabnya santai. Sungmin terpekik syok mendengarnya. "APA! KAU GILA!" Jeritnya. Kyuhyun tertawa, jemarinya telulur mengusap kening Sungmin yang mulai berkeringat. "Tenang, sayang. Dosisnya tak terlalu tinggi. Itu hanya sebagai penambah saja"

"Tapi tak perlu menggunakan obat nista itu! Kau idiot atau_ngghhh" Sungmin seketika menghentikan cercaannya kala tubuhnya bergejolak aneh. Ia reflek menggigit bibir sembari memejamkan mata erat. Kyuhyun mengerjap, ia tersenyum senang. "Secepat ini reaksinya" Perlahan ia melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhh. Inihh. Tubuhkuh. Nghh...brengsek" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap melayangkannya di wajah Kyuhyun. Namun dengan mudah Kyuhyun menangkap kepalan tangan tersebut dan membuka kepalannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengkel, tubuhnya kini begitu tak berdaya, menggelepar pasrah di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"Sempurna" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menanggalkan bathrobe Sungmin dan melemparkannya asal begitu dengan boxer miliknya, kini tubuh mereka naked sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun memulai aksinya, jari telunjuk menyentuh puncak nipple Sungmin dan mengusapnya perlahan. "Nghh...Kyuhh. hisaph" Racau Sungmin tanpa sadar. Sungguh tubuhnya saat ini begitu panas dan tegang, ia membutuhkan sentuhan yang lebih dari itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Memohonlah" Desahnya. Masih dengan mengusap dan menekan-nekan nipple tersebut. "Shit! Kau brengsek!" Umpat Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jika begitu aku_"

"Arra. Arra. Aku mohonh" Pekik Sungmin frustasi. Ia mengacak surai blondenya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. "As you wish, dear" Kyuhyun menjilat nipple kanan Sungmin. Mengecupnya, kemudian menghisap nipple itu dengan kuat. Lidahnya memutar ujung nipple Sungmin.

"Angh..ah. Terusshh...Kyuhh. Ngghh" Sungmin mendongak, tangannya meremas surai Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun mengoral nipple kiri Sungmin. Memutar, mencubit dan menekan. Ia lakukan berulang-ulang. "Ngghh. Akh. Pelanh. Kyuhh" Rintih Sungmin kala Kyuhyun menggigit nipplenya dengan keras.

Kyuhyun menatap hasil kerjanya dengan pandangan puas, nipple mungil itu kini berubah menjadi merah padam. Lidah Kyuhyun terjulur, menjilat ujung nipple yang telah mencuat itu sekilas sebelum beranjak ke nipple kiri Sungmin. "Angh. Sshh. Mmhh" Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya. Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak lincah memutar ujung nipplenya. "Nghhh" Lenguhnya kian keras begitu Kyuhyun menghisap kuat nipplenya.

"Nghh. Sshh" Kyuhyun beranjak ke atas, mengecup leher Sungmin dan menjilatnya. Menggigitnya, kemudian ia hisap dengan kuat. Berniat membuat spot-spot merah yang semakin memenuhi tubuh Sungmin disaat spot yang ia buat semalam belum menghilang walau samar.

"Ngghh. Akh. Pelanshh" Omel Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengerat kulit lehernya terlalu kuat. Kyuhyun beralih, menatap wajah Sungmin yang begitu menggugah libidonya. Lidahnya terjulur, membasahi bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Menyusup melalui celah bibir yang sedikit terbuka, mengundang lidah Sungmin untuk terjulur keluar.

Setelah dapat, ia hisap lidah tersebut dengan kuat. "Nghh. Mmhh" Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin. Menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan beringas, tubuhnya mulai bergejolak aneh. Nafasnya memburu, sepertinya obat perangsang itu baru bekerja pada tubuhnya.

"Nnghhmm. Kyumm" Kyuhyun meraih genital Sungmin. Meremasnya dan mengocoknya perlahan, walau obat itu mulai mengaburkan pikirannya. Kyuhyun tetap akan menjaga logikanya, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Namja yang begitu ia cintai ini. "Mmngg. Nnggmm" Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari posisi yang lebih pas untuk memperdalam cumbuan.

Nafas Sungmin mulai tersenggal, tangannya menepuk dada Kyuhyun berulang kali dengan keras. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun enggan melepas pagutannya, pria tampan itu masih sibuk menghisap lidah Sungmin berulang kali. "Ngmm. Ahh. Hahh" Sungmin dengan paksa menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan, nafasnya tersenggal dengan lidah dan bibir yang berkedut ngilu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap pemandangan tersebut, nafsunya kian membuncah. Tak ada waktu lagi. "Sayang, lumat jariku" Titah Kyuhyun parau. Sungmin meraih jari Kyuhyun kemudian ia lumat dengan intens. Kyuhyun mendesis pelan menerima perlakuan tersebut.

Tangannya tak berhenti mengoral genital Sungmin. "Ngghhmm" Sungmin terhenti. Ia menghentikan lumatannya kala sesuatu berniat menyeruak dari dalam perutnya. "Kenapa berhenti terus lumat jariku" Sungmin bergetar, genitalnya kian menegang, membuat nafasnya memburu. Pikirannya pening, melayang entah kemana.

Sungmin menggeleng merasa tidak tahan lagi. "Ngghh. Kyuhhh. Ahh. Ahh" Tangan Sungmin semakin kuat mengerat cover tersebut. Ia melepaskan jari Kyuhyun. Air mata tanpa sadar melinang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah. Baiklah. Ini sudah cukup"

"Kyuhh. Ahh. Akuhh tidak tahann lagi. Ngghh. Ah" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyuhyun mengerti, pria tampan itu semakin mempercepat kocokannya, hingga selang beberapa menit. Cairan putih kental itu menyeruak keluar. "Nghhh. Ahh" Sungmin mendesis lega. Nafasnya memburu dengan tubuh terbiaskan keringat membuat tubuhnya mengkilat.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin, memposisikan tubuh sintal itu di pangkuannya. Kyuhyun mendesis pelan saat belahan pantat Sungmin menyapa miliknya yang mulai tegang. Punggung Sungmin sepenuhnya bersandar pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Sayang, buka kakimu" Bisik Kyuhyun sembari melumat telinga Sungmin. Dengan patuh Sungmin membuka lebar kakinya. Romansa obat perangsang itu masih menguasai tubuhnya. Ia masih menginginkan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap hole merah yang tengah berkedut pelan itu, jari telunjuknya perlahan masuk ke dalam. Sungmin mendesis, begitu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Shhh. Mmhh" Sungmin melenguh, Kyuhyun menghisap lubang telinga Sungmin. Setelah jari telunjuk berhasil masuk, kini jari tengah dan jari manis ia posisikan di luar hole Sungmin. Memasukkannya dengan perlahan. "Akh. Sshh" Tangan Sungmin mengerat lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. Mencoba menghalau rasa perih yang menyerang holenya.

Kyuhyun mulai memaju-mundurkan ketiga jarinya setelah tertanam sempurna di dalam hole sempit Sungmin. Sungmin semakin memejamkan matanya, gerakan jari Kyuhyun menggelitik dinding holenya. Kyuhyun menggeram, sensasi hole Sungmin membuat genitalnya semakin menegang.

Dalam. Semakin dalam, Kyuhyun menusuk hole Sungmin hingga ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. "Akh. Nghhh. Disanahh" Sungmin melayang, pikirannya semakin mengabur hingga hanya kenikmatanlah yang mendominasi dirinya saat ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, pria tampan itu mempercepat gerakan jarinya.

"Nggh. Akh. Akh. Ah. Kyuh" Desah Sungmin kacau. Wajah cantik itu terlihat begitu menggoda dengan lelehan keringat di sekitarnya. Surai blonde Sungmin teracak tak beraturan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredam jeritannya. Kyuhyun menggeram tak tahan melihat semua pemandangan menakjubkan tersebut, ia meraih tangan kanan Sungmin dan memposisikan tangan lembut itu pada genitalnya.

"Manjakan 'dia', sayang" Bisiknya parau. Sungmin membuka kelopak mata, menatap junior Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang itu dengan sayu. "Nghh. Shhh" Tusukan jari Kyuhyun kian cepat, menumpuk titik kejut Sungmin berulang-ulang. Sungmin menggerakkan tangannya, mengurut dan meremas junior itu secara bertahap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Bagus. Lebih keras, dear" Kyuhyun menjilat bahu Sungmin, menggigitnya kecil kemudian ia hisap dengan kuat. "Sshh" Sungmin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, mengocok genital itu dengan gerakan acak. Begitu dengan Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu tak kalah lihai dalam mempermainkan hole Sungmin membuat Namja itu kian menjerit nikmat.

"Angh. Akh. Akh. Ah. Ahs. Kyuhh" Sungmin menghentikan oralan tangannya pada junior Kyuhyun. Sungmin perlahan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu. "Juni-orhm...nghhh-mu...ohh. Kerasshh sekalihh" Ucap Sungmin terbata. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari genitalnya.

"Sudah cukup. Waktunya ke inti permainan. Kau siap" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemas, nafasnya kian memburu setelah Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari hole sempit miliknya. Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin, memutar tubuh sintal itu menjadi menghadapnya.

Melihat posisinya yang seperti ini, tiba-tiba Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Uke On Top, heum" Ledek Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa, jemarinya telulur mencubit nipple Sungmin. "Kau tahu darimana istilah itu, eoh. Siapa yang mengajarimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun, masih dengan memainkan nipple Sungmin.

"Shh. Ngghh. Bukankahh...kau yang mengajariku. Ngghhh. Semalam" Telapak tangan Sungmin menekan dada bidang Kyuhyun kala Namja tampan itu semakin intens mengoral sepasang nipplenya. "Ya. Inilah salah satu gaya bercinta yang paling aku sukai darimu, dear" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya. Melumat bibir Sungmin dengan ganas sembari mengangkat pinggang itu dan memposisikan di atas juniornya yang tengah menegang sempurna.

"Nggmm. Biar aku saja" Ujar Sungmin setelah melepas pagutan Kyuhyun dari bibirnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menekan pinggulnya secara perlahan ke bawah. Rasa nyeri hasil dari perbuatan Kyuhyun semalam masih terasa. "Shhh" Sungmin mendesis, keningnya mengkerut merasakan rasa perih yang kembali menghujam analnya.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan kembali melumat bibir plum yang sudah membengkak itu. Berusaha mengalihkan fokus sang istri dari rasa sakit yang menghujam. "Nghhmm. Mmhh" Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin. Matanya tak terpejam, ia menatap kondisi di bawah sana.

Dilihat juniornya telah masuk setengah, Kyuhyun kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya. Menghentak sisa juniornya hingga masuk sepenuhnya di dalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Sungmin, menghalau pekikan keras dari istrinya. "Nghhh. Auh. Ssshh. Ini sakithh" Sungmin merintih pelan, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh sesal.

Tangan besar miliknya menangkup wajah Sungmin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Maaf. Apakah sisa semalam masih terasa?" Suara baritone itu mengalun lembut. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Mengapa tadi kau menghentaknya?" Protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Sungmin. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, sayang"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai menggerakkannya" Perlahan Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya, urat-urat dari genital Kyuhyun menggelitik dinding holenya. "Nghh. Sshh" Sungmin mendesis, ia bergerak turun. Gerakannya lambat dan konstan. Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan, ingin rasanya ia segera menusuk hole tersebut dengan cepat dan kasar, namun cintanya untuk Sungmin menghalangi niat mesumnya.

"Nghh. Dimanah sih. Aishh" Umpat Sungmin frustasi kala ia belum juga menemukan titik kejutnya. Kyuhyun tertawa gemas melihat raut frustasi itu. Kyuhyun beranjak dari rebahannya, menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Kaki selonjornya ia tekuk, guna mempermudah hentakannya pada hole Sungmin.

"Bukan disana, sayang. Tapi disini" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menghentak hole Sungmin dalam. "Akh. Ngghh. Yahh. Disanah" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun takjub, dalam sekali hentak saja Pria tampan itu mampu menemukan spot nikmatnya. "Nghhh. Akh. Akh. Ohh. Kyuhyunhh" Gerakan Kyuhyun seimbang, namun dalam. Membuat tubuh Sungmin terlonjak keras.

"Akh. Akh. Ohh. Ohh. Tuhann" Sungmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung halus Sungmin, sesekali menggelitiknya. Kyuhyun semakin menekuk kakinya. Membuat Sungmin terpekik pelan karena tindakan Kyuhyun, menyebabkan genital itu tertanam sempurna di dalam holenya.

"Nghh. Akh. Akh. Akh. Ouh. Pelanh. Kyuhh" Kyuhyun mempercepat hentakannya. Remasan lembut dari dinding hole Sungmin membuatnya frustasi dan tak tahan lagi untuk bergerak sedikit brutal. "Perlihatkan wajahmu, dear" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia kembali meraup bibir Sungmin. "Nghhmm. Mmhhmm. Mngghh" Desahannya terbukam, kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, meraup sepenuhnya bibir mungil itu. Menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan kasar. "Anghh. Ngghh" Lidah Sungmin terjulur, Kyuhyun menghisap benda tak bertulang itu dari luar mulut Sungmin.

Terus menghisap, tak berniat berhenti barang sedetik pun. Jemari panjangnya bermain di sepasang nipple Sungmin. Menekan, memelintir dan mengusapnya sesuai dengan tempo hentakan pinggulnya. Sungmin menjerit frustasi dalam pagutan Kyuhyun. Pagi ini Kyuhyun begitu brutal, sepertinya obat perangsang itu telah mempengaruhi Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Tangan Sungmin meremas surai Kyuhyun dengan erat, sesekali mengacaknya. "Nghhh. Akh" Sungmin membuka kelopak matanya begitu Kyuhyun merubah posisi mereka menjadi menyamping. Pagutan mereka terlepas, Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kaki Sungmin. Ia posisikan di bahunya, kembali menghentak hole Sungmin tanpa ampun.

"Nghhh. Ngahh. Akh. Akh. Kyuhh. Sshhh" Sungmin menarik cover bed itu dan meremasnya dengan kasar. Kini dirinya terlentang pasrah di bawah Kyuhyun. "Akh. Akh. Ya Tuhann. Pelanh. Kyunniehh" Jerit Sungmin frustasi. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya bergerak rusuh hingga menyebabkan ranjang itu berdecit pelan.

Kyuhyun menyerigai lebar, sepasang obsidian tajamnya sepenuhnya telah tertutupi oleh kabut nafsu. Wajahnya menunduk, meraup nipple Sungmin dan menggigitnya kuat hingga berdarah. "Argh! Sakit bodoh! Sshh!" Sungmin berteriak rusuh, maniknya membulat tajam penuh protes. Kyuhyun menghiraukan teriakan tersebut. Pria tampan itu tengah sibuk menghisap darah yang merembas keluar.

"Ssshh" Sungmin mendesis nyeri sekaligus nikmat. Setelah puas dengan nipple Sungmin. Kyuhyun berniat merubah kembali posisi mereka. "Anghh. Kyuhyun!" Kembali bibir plum itu mengeluarkan jeritan penuh protes begitu Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap tanpa melepas genital yang tertanam itu.

Kyuhyun menggeram nikmat, genitalnya terasa di peras di dalam sana. "Ouh. Sshh. Bodoh! Mengapa tidak kau cabut dulu juniormu itu! Memangnya itu kecil apa!" Sungut Sungmin tak terima. Kyuhyun menampar pantat Sungmin. "Ssst. Diam dan nikmati" Titah Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat pinggul Sungmin ke atas menjadi menungging.

"Nghh. Oh. Oh. Akh. Akh. Mmhhh" Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya pada ranjang mereka yang tak berbentuk lagi, membungkam jeritannya yang kian meninggi kala Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berniat memperlambat tempo hentakannya.

"Shhh. Sempith sekali...ah. Sungminh" Geram Kyuhyun. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat dirasa gelombang kenikmatan itu kian mendekat. Sungmin meracau kacau, satu hentak, dua hentak hingga akhirnya Pria cantik itu menjerit memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Akh. Sungminhh" Kyuhyun mendesis, maniknya sekilas mengabur. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. "Hahh...kau keluar banyak sekali" Lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun perlahan mencabut genitalnya dari anal Sungmin menyebabkan sebagian sperma miliknya meluber keluar mengaliri paha dalam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Ini belum berakhir, Cho Sungmin" Sungmin sontak menegakkan tubuhnya. Berusaha beranjak dari sana, walau pada akhirnya kembali terjerembab di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan menatap tingkah istrinya ini. Sungmin mengumpat pelan. "Ish. Pinggangku" Tangan halusnya mengurut pinggang itu secara perlahan.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin, menghiraukan berontakan Pria cantik itu. "Yaaakkk. Chooo...lepaskan aku! Aku tak ingin lagi! Ini sudah berakhir!" Sungmin berteriak heboh, tangannya meraih selimut guna menutupi tubuh polosnya. Kyuhyun terdiam di belakang Sungmin, lengan kokohnya tetap melingkar di pinggang Sungmin.

"Cho. Lepaskan aku!"

"Ssst. Berisik sekali" Tegas Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin bungkam. Sungmin menunduk, bibirnya terpout lucu. Entah mengapa nyalinya langsung menciut mendengar nada tegas itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut sembari membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali rerebahan di atas ranjang, namun urung ketika Sungmin memberontak kecil.

"Kyuu" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Bukan bermaksud menolak, namun rasa ngilu yang merajam pinggang serta analnya membuat dirinya enggan kembali melayani Kyuhyun, terlebih pria tampan itu bermain cukup brutal tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Aku bukanlah seorang maniak seks, sayang. Aku hanya bercanda tadi" Ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

"Aku pun tahu. Jika bagian itu pasti sekarang bertambah sakit karena perlakuanku tadi." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin, kening mereka saling menyatu. "Cho Sungmin, kau adalah istriku. Pria yang begitu aku cintai. Bukanlah seorang pelacur yang bertugas memuaskan nafsuku. Paham"

Greb. Sungmin sontak merengkuh tubuh suaminya dengan erat. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menerima pelukan tersebut, ia membalas pelukan Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Ini juga salahmu, siapa suruh menjadi pria mesum? Hanya karena melihat wajahku yang sedikit menggoda saja, libidomu sudah naik" Sungut Sungmin sembari mengusap pipinya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Arra. Arra. Jujur aku memang tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsuku jika sudah bersamamu, sayang. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menghajarmu setiap waktu. Kalau setiap malam aku setuju"

"Ish. Tetap saja mesum" Kalimat Sungmin sontak membuat tawa mereka merekah. Ruangan yang beberapa saat lalu diliputi dengan hawa panas menggairahkan, kini berubah menjadi romansa romantis yang menyejukkkan.

"Kita benar-benar melewatkan sarapan pagi" Kata Sungmin setelah matanya meilirik sekilas jam yang terpasang rapi di meja nakas. 09.00 am. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, posisi mereka saat ini tengah rerebahan di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Kau lapar, heum. Aku akan memesankannya" Tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng, ia menyamankan posisi kepalanya. "Tidak. Mungkin kau yang lapar?" Tuduh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia menggigit kecil hidung Sungmin. "Tidak. Aku sudah cukup kenyang setelah memakanmu tadi"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Lantas. Bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa mereka masih menunggu kita?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Kyuhyun terkekeh menerima pertanyaan tersebut. "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Aku berani bertaruh jika mereka sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka"

.

.

_**Di Restorant Hotel**_

"Ahh. Kenyangnya" Seru Donghae setelah melahap habis sup ikan tuna miliknya. Matanya kemudian mengedar, menatap dua kursi kosong yang sejak tadi belum terisi. Pria tampan berwajah ikan itu mendecih, cukup keras.

"Mungkin kita akan mati kelaparan disini jika menunggu pengantin baru itu ikut bergabung bersama kita" Sungut Donghae jengkel yang di balas dengan kekehan ringan dari kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Hangeng meminum kopinya dengan khidmat. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu menatap istrinya.

"Tumben kau tidak mengganggu mereka, chagi?" Tanya Hangeng sembari menumpu tangan. Heechul mengelap bibirnya, wanita cantik itu tersenyum samar. "Memang sengaja. Karena aku ingin segera mendapatkan seorang cucu!" Seru Heechul bersemangat. Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum melihat tingkah Heechul.

"Namanya juga pengantin baru. Bukankah kita dulu juga seperti ini" Celetuk Leeteuk yang membuat dua pasang kepala rumah tangga itu tertawa. "Hahah. Benar itu, bahkan rasanya aku enggan untuk keluar kamar jika sudah bersama istriku tercinta ini" Timpal Kangin seraya merengkuh pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Ya. Kau benar Kangin-ah. Jadi teringat masa-masa muda dulu. Kekeke" Kekeh Hangeng pelan. Heechul mengangguk, wanita cantik itu merangkul lengan sang suami. "Sedang kalian. Tidak ingin segera menyusul jejak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" Tanya Kangin kepada pasangan Haehyuk dan YeWook yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam melihat interaksi para tetua ini.

Yesung dan Donghae yang menjadi pelakon utama di dalam hubungan mereka ini, sontak mengusap tengkuk dengan kikuk. Mereka melirik sang kekasih sekilas. "Kami sudah mempersiapkannya, Ahjussi. Hanya tinggal menentukan tanggal yang tepat saja" Ujar Yesung. Ryeowook mengerjap polos mendengar penuturan Yesung. Tangannya telulur menyentuh lengan Yesung.

"Hyung? Kau sudah mempersiapkannya?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan. Yesung mengangguk singkat. Pria mungil itu menutup mulut yang nyaring mengeluarkan sebuah pekikan kejut. "Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku, hyung?"

Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya, tangannya bergerak mengacak suari Ryeowook. "Karena ini sebuah kejutan. Kau cukup diam saja, Wookie. Sampai hari itu tiba" Ryeowook terdiam, kepalanya perlahan menunduk menyembunyikan rona samar yang terulas.

Kangin, Leeteuk, Heechul serta Hangeng hanya tersenyum tipis menatap interaksi menggemaskan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. "Apakah bulan-bulan ini juga?" Tanya Kangin. Yesung mengangguk. "Ya. Kemungkinan akhir bulan ini, Ahjussi"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana denganmu, Donghae?" Tanya Kangin beralih pada Donghae. Donghae mengatur letak duduknya, sepasang lengan terlipat menumpu di meja. "Sama seperti Yesung hyung. Hanya saja, akan terlaksana bulan depan?" Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Eunhyuk pun melotot syok mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Ck. Kau berdusta kepadaku!" Sungut Eunhyuk seraya memukul bahu Donghae. Donghae terkekeh, ia menatap lembut kekasihnya. "Karena ini sebuah kejutan. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya kepadamu, kan"

"Berarti kalian berdua bersekongkol" Cerca Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan. "Mungkin" Jawab Donghae dan Yesung acuh, membuat dua namja manis itu merubah wajah mereka menjadi muram.

"Memangnya apa yang Donghae dustakan kepadamu, Hyukkie?" Tanya Leeteuk. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandang menatap Leeteuk. "Ahjuma, Ikan nemo ini bilang jika pernikahan kami masih dalam tahap perencanaan. Itu pun akan dilakukan setelah ayah dan ibu Donghae yang bertempat tinggal di Mokpo datang kemari. Dan ternyata kenyataannya berbalik" Adu Eunhyuk.

Para tetua itu tertawa bersamaan. Mereka menggeleng pelan. "Sudah. Sudah. Yang terpenting sekarang semoga pernikahan kalian berjalan lancar dan dijadikan keluarga yang bahagia selamanya" Ujar Heechul mendoakan sahabat-sahabat putranya ini.

"Amien" Ujar mereka serentak. "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Untuk berpamit kepada mereka" Tawar Leeteuk. "Berpamit? Memangnya mereka mau kemana, Ahjuma?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Heechul beranjak dari duduknya, ia membenarkan blazer merahnya.

"Setelah dari hotel, Kyuhyun berniat langsung mengajak istrinya ke Eropa tanpa pulang ke rumah terlebih dulu" Jawab Heechul. "Eropa? Ke benua Eropa?" Tanya Eunhyuk menyakinkan. "Iya. Kyuhyun berniat mengajak Sungmin untuk berkeliling di benua tersebut. Jadi mereka tak menetap di satu wilayah saja. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun mengambil cuti selama satu bulan penuh dari Perusahaan kami" Jelas Heechul lagi.

"Dan untuk pernikahan kalian. Sebaiknya segera bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun, jika kalian ingin Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghadiri acara kalian" Tambah Leeteuk. "Tapi? Bagaimana bisa? Selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakan apapun kepada kami?" Ujar Donghae sedikit tak terima.

Hatinya tiba-tiba berubah muram kala Kyuhyun sama sekali tak membicarakan rencana besar ini kepadanya, mengingat dirinyalah yang selalu menjadi orang pertama dalam perihal rencana Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin. Namun sekarang, dirinya seperti ikan bodoh, tak tahu apapun.

"Tentu, bahkan Sungmin pun tak tahu menahu tentang rencana ini" Timpal Hangeng. "Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun sudah melarang kami untuk tidak membicarakan perihal rencananya itu kepada siapapun. Tapi, karena itu kalian kami bisa membongkarnya. Asalkan jangan sampai Sungmin tahu tentang hal ini. Arraseo!" Tegas Kangin.

"Ye. Ahjussi" Jawab mereka serempak. "Baiklah. Ayo ke kamar KyuMin" Seru Heechul bersemangat sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap wajah polos yang tengah terlelap dengan nyenyaknya itu. Jemari panjang miliknya telulur, menyusuri pahatan sempurna milik pendamping hidupnya. "Saranghae" Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Wajahnya mendekat, mengecup kening Sungmin lama.

Tok. Tok.

"Shit" Kyuhyun sontak mengumpat kala dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara pintu terketuk. Matanya menelisik tajam, pintu tersebut. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Kyuhyun memindah kepala Sungmin yang menyandar pada dada bidangnya ke bantal putih nan empuk itu. Merapikan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin, kemudian mengecup bibir plumnya sekilas sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Tok. Tok.

Pintu itu kembali terketuk. Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak, lantas beralih menatap Sungmin. Khawatir jika suara ketukan nista itu mengganggu tidur nyenyak istri tercintanya. Kyuhyun membuka almari, meraih sebuah bathrobe dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari milik Sungmin tadi dan dengan cepat ia kenakan demi menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Setelah selesai, segera beranjak dari sana. Mengantisipasi ketukan berikutnya. Ceklek. Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Ia sedikit tersentak begitu melihat siapa yang berkunjung. Sedang tangan Donghae yang sejak tadi digunakan untuk mengetuk pintu, menggantung di udara.

"Heh, ada apa ini? Reuni keluarga?" Ujar Kyuhyun konyol. Heechul reflek menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. "Ck" Kyuhyun berdecih pelan seraya mengusap kepalanya. "Hey, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku maklumi kau sebagai pengantin baru, tapi setidaknya ajaklah Sungmin keluar kamar barang sejenak demi sarapan. Kau ingin membuatnya merintih kelaparan, eoh!" Damprat Heechul tak terima.

Kyuhyun mendesah jengah, ia melipat tangan di depan dada sembari bersender. "Tak perlu cemas, Eomma. Aku tahu" Sungut Kyuhyun. "Sekarang dimana dia. Eomma ingin bertemu Sungmin" Titah Heechul seraya mendorong dada Kyuhyun dari pintu.

"Ya. Eomma, Sungmin sedang tidur. Jangan mengganggunya" Tegas Kyuhyun. "Ya. Tapi, biarkan kami masuk Cho. Bukankah kamar ini ada ruang tamunya" Sela Donghae jengah. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Donghae. "Tidak. Tetap saja kalian akan ribut nanti" Putus Kyuhyun telak.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Langsung pada intinya saja" Lerai Hangeng. Kyuhyun menatap Hangeng, menunggu kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir ayahnya. Kyuhyun beranjak keluar, menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan Sungmin.

"Setelah dari sini. Kau akan langsung pergi ke Eropa, bukan" Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menghiraukan wajah masam dari keempat sahabatnya. "Jadi, Appa mohon berhati-hatilah. Arraseo" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Ye Appa" Jawabnya. "Dan ingat! Waktumu hanya 1 bulan. Tidak boleh lebih. Perusahaan itu membutuhkanmu" Tegas Hangeng lagi. Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali.

"Berhati-hatilah. Jaga Sungmin, nde" Tutur Leeteuk sembari mengusap sisi wajah Kyuhyun. "Nde Eomma. Kau bisa mengandalkanku" Leeteuk tersenyum. "Titip salam kami kepada Sungmin" Tambah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Heechul mendekat, raut wajahnya tertekuk. Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah ibunya beranjak merengkuh tubuh ramping itu. Heechul menangis dalam diam. "Ya, Eomma. Katakan jika kau ingin memelukku. Tak perlu memasang wajah jelek itu" Goda Kyuhyun. "Shut up! Dasar bocah nakal" Lirih Heechul.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia menggeleng pelan melihat ibunya yang menangis dalam diam. "Eomma, kami hanya pergi selama sebulan. Tak perlu menangis seperti ini" Tutur Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Tetap saja Eomma akan merindukanmu, walau kau sangat menjengkelkan" Ketus Heechul. "Apalagi kepada Sungmin. Terlebih aku tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini" Tambah Heechul. "Eomma, dia sedang tidur" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Ya. Ya. Aku tahu" Hangeng tersenyum. Ia mendekat merengkuh pundak Heechul. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Lihat kasihan Kyuhyun, dia juga butuh istirahat" Hangeng terkekeh pelan sembari menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Cepat, hadirkan seorang cucu untuk kami" Timpal Kangin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Akan segera hadir" Celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Mereka kemudian tertawa. "Baik. Kami pulang" Kata Hangeng. " Ya. Hati-hati Appadeul, Eommadeul" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Kalian. Masih ingin disini?" Tanya Heechul. "Ya, Ahjuma masih ada sesuatu hal yang perlu kami bicarakan" Jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu, ne"

"Ya Ahjumma. Ahjussi. Hati-hati di jalan" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Setelah kepergian para tetua itu. Kyuhyun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dingin. "Cih" Donghae berdecih pelan. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening bingung, ia beralih menatap Yesung. Yesung mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau punya rencana besar, tapi tak berniat membaginya dengan kami. Teman macam apa, kau?" Cerca Donghae jengkel. Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis. "Apa itu perlu?" Jawabnya acuh. Yesung mendesah lelah. "Ayolah, Kyu. Bukankah kau selalu meminta pertolongan kami jika itu menyangkut rencanamu untuk Sungmin. Namun, kenapa sekarang kau bungkam?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dan membuangnya. "Pada akhirnya kalian juga tahu, bukan. Tak perlu di besar-besarkan" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun, jemarinya mengusap dagu. "Tapi, alangkah baiknya jika kau memberitahu kami sejak awal, hyung"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah lelahnya. "Aku hanya ingin membuatnya se-privat mungkin. Memangnya ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian seperti terbeban begitu?" Ketus Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Yesung menghela nafas bersamaan. "Masalahnya disini, kami akan segera menikah Tuan Cho. Di bulan kau akan menjalankan bulan madumu bersama Sungmin" Kata Yesung.

"Jika sejak awal kau membicarakan rencana bulan madumu bersama kami. Kami akan mencari tanggal lain untuk pernikahan kami, Kyuhyun" Tambah Donghae. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, pria tampan itu menggeleng berulang kali. "Hanya masalah seperti itu, kalian besar-besarkan. Aku dan Sungmin akan datang" Tutur Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun ragu. "Benarkah? Walau kau masih dalam masa bulan madumu bersama, Sungmin hyung?" Tanya Donghae menyakinkan. "Ya. Kalian tenang saja. Lagipula aku tak ingin Sungmin mengamuk nantinya jika aku tidak memperbolehkannya datang ke pernikahan sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya ini"

"Nah. Ini baru sahabat kami" Seru mereka kompak. Lima sahabat itu kemudian saling merengkuh. "Titip salam kepada Sungmin hyung ya" Ujar Eunhyuk antusias. Kyuhyun mengangguk satu kali. "Baiklah. Kami pulang. Baik-baik di Eropa dan jangan lupa oleh-olehnya" Cengir Ryeowook sembari melangkah pergi dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika orang sedingin dirinya ini bisa mendapatkan teman-teman sebaik mereka dan istri sesempurna Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berbalik, kembali memasuki kamar hotelnya setelah mereka hilang di balik pintu lift. Keningnya mengeryit bingung begitu sampai di kamar tak menemukan sosok istrinya. "Sungmin. Cho Sungmin" Panggil Kyuhyun. Tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah resah. "Sayang_"

Hooek. Hoekkk. Uhuk.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menuju pintu kamar mandi yang tak tertutup sempurna.

Hoekk. Uhuk.

Lagi. Seketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari menuju kamar mandi. Disana matanya menangkap siluet Pria cantik yang begitu ia cintai tengah berdiri di depan wastafel dengan kran air yang menyala, berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Sayang, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun memijat tengkuk Sungmin, tatapannya menggelap cemas.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Hahh. Hhh. Entahlah. Tiba-tiba perutku terasa di aduk dari dalam dan terasa mual. Namun disaat aku berusaha mengeluarkan isinya hanya cairan bening dan pahit yang keluar" Kyuhyun menelisik wajah Sungmin, terlihat sedikit pasi.

Tangannya telulur menyentuh kening Sungmin. "Suhu badanmu normal, sayang. Apa kau masuk angin karena belum sarapan?" Sungmin meringis perih, tangannya menekan perut. "Mungkin saja. Tapi, kenapa suhu badanku normal dan lagi aku tidak memuntahkan apapun?" Kening Sungmin mengkerut heran.

Obsidian tajam Kyuhyun menatap bibir Sungmin. "Bibirmu tidak pucat. Akan tetapi wajahmu sedikit pasi" Sungmin menggeleng, sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang sedang menyerang dirinya saat ini. Mungkin dirinya sedang masuk angin, mengingat perutnya belum terisi apapun kecuali sperma dari Kyuhyun.

Sontak pipinya merona, ketika ingatan itu terlintas. "Aku akan memanggilkan, dokter" Putus Kyuhyun bersiap beranjak dari sana, namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah. Maniknya dikejutkan dengan tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit terhuyung.

"Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun panik. Lengan kokohnya segera merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. "Sungmin. Sayang. Kau mendengarku?" Suara Kyuhyun mengalun lembut namun begitu panik. Tangannya menepuk lembut pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis pelan. Tatapannya memburam sebelum menggelap sepenuhnya. Kini dia seutuhnya tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Tbc

Muehehehe...Aku kambek membawa FF jamuran. Tapi tenang aja, aku kembali dengan membawa hadiah yang sangat hot, walau tak yakin tu NC hot kagak. Untuk kalian yang lupa sama cerita FF ini sungguh maafkan aku. Kekeke...biasa Feel gk dapet soalnya udah lama hiatus karena UNAS dll.

Oke...sampai sini dulu ya? Udah maghrib nih..kekeke

Oke Overaalll...Rippyuuuu ndeee

Kamsamhamnidaaaaaa

SARANGHAE

MUACH


	19. Chapter 19

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/M-Preg/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 19**

Normal Pov

"Sungmin!" Seru Kyuhyun panik. Lengan kokohnya segera merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. "Sungmin. Sayang. Kau mendengarku?" Suara Kyuhyun mengalun lembut namun begitu panik. Tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis pelan. Tatapannya memburam sebelum menggelap sepenuhnya. Kini dia seutuhnya tak sadarkan diri. Melihat hal tersebut Kyuhyun sontak bertambah panik, dengan sigap ia menggendong bridal Sungmin. Membaringkan tubuh lemas itu ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Kyuhyun beralih mencari ponsel hitamnya di dalam laci, membuka setiap laci dengan gerakan serampangan. Setelah dapat, Pria tampan itu segera mendial nomor seseorang yang begitu ia butuhkan jasanya saat ini. "Ish. Cepat! Angkatlah" Gerutu Kyuhyun tak sabar. Matanya menatap awas pada Sungmin.

"Ah. Lee Jonghyun. Cepat kemari!" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah seseorang diseberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

"..."

"Sekarang bodoh! Cepat kemari!" Labrak Kyuhyun tak sabar. Tatapannya masih intens ke arah Sungmin. Rautnya terlihat begitu panik dengan kaki kiri yang terus mengetuk lantai.

"..."

"Jangan bercanda Lee Jonghyun! Kau datang ke pernikahanku kemarin" Desis Kyuhyun dingin. Setelah mendapat kalimat persetujuan dari seseorang yang tengah ia telpon. Kyuhyun segera mematikan ponselnya. Meletakkannya ke nakas dan beranjak mendudukkan pantatnya disamping istrinya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin, tatapannya kian menggelap terkabut cemas. "Sayang, buka matamu. Jangan membuatku khawatir" Kyuhyun beralih mengusap tangan Sungmin, meremasnya lembut kemudian ia kecup punggung tangan tersebut.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kegiatan Jonghyun dengan intens. Pria tampan itu berdiri di belakang Jonghyun sembari bersendekap. Kyuhyun tampak terlihat lebih segar dan tampan dengan menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih yang lengannya ia gulung hingga siku berpadu dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

Jonghyun menghela nafas, pria tampan yang merangkap sebagai dokter muda dan sahabat Kyuhyun itu bergerak mengemasi peralatannya. "Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun serantanan. Jonghyun beranjak berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Apa? Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" Jonghyun berdecak, dokter muda itu mengacak rambutnya. "Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat. Kau bilang dirimu pintar. Namun kenapa begitu gegabah hanya demi meladeni nafsu besarmu" Kata Jonghyun sinis.

Kyuhyun menurunkan lengannya, tatapan pria tampan itu berubah tajam. Rautnya mengeras. "Apa maksudmu?" Suara Kyuhyun mengalun dingin. Jonghyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin. "Sungmin positif hamil. Usia kandungannya masih berjalan satu minggu" Kyuhyun terbelalak shock. Mulutnya tanpa sadar sedikit terbuka.

"A-apa? Hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" Racau Kyuhyun tak percaya. Jonghyun memutar bola matanya. Tangannya menarik pena yang terselip di saku jas dokternya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bilang? Kau tak mengerti jika Sungmin memiliki rahim sekaligus sel telur" Remeh Jonghyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap Jonghyun jengah.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, bodoh. Hanya saja bagaimana bisa secepat ini" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lama-lama ia bisa terjangkit darah tinggi jika terus meladeni ucapan pria di depannya ini. Jonghyun menarik selembar kertas dari buku resep miliknya setelah mencatat semua obat maupun vitamin yang di butuhkan Sungmin.

"Lantas mengapa kau begitu gegabah? Kau melakukan seks dengannya menggunakan obat perangsang. Untung saja dosis obat tersebut termasuk rendah, jika tidak bagaimana dengan nasib anak kalian. Dasar gila" Cerca Jonghyun tepat sasaran.

Kyuhyun seketika terkesiap mendengar kalimat tersebut. Hatinya mencelos perih, logikannya berbalik menyerang dirinya. Pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandang, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh sesal. "Ya Tuhan. Bodohnya aku. Ayah macam apa diriku ini. Hampir saja aku membunuh calon putraku sendiri" Kyuhyun menggeram penuh sesal. Ia mengusap wajahnya.

"Kapan pertama kali kalian melakukannya?" Tanya Jonghyun. Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya, salah satu tangannya bertengger di pinggang. "Sebelum kami menikah. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu" Jawabnya sembari menatap Sungmin. Jonghyun tersenyum, ia mendekat menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali jangan gegabah, Kyuhyun. Kau harus ingat jika Sungmin itu seorang pria bukanlah seorang wanita yang memiliki masa subur. Sel telur yang dimiliki Sungmin akan siap dibuahi kapanpun kalian melakukan seks. Hanya saja, sel telur milik Sungmin hanya dapat dibuahi dua kali. Setelah itu, rahim serta sel telur Sungmin harus segera diangkat jika tak ingin membahayakan nyawanya" Jelas Jonghyun gamblang.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mengambil nafas dalam dan dibuangnya perlahan. "Arra. Aku mengerti. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kondisinya?"

"Sungmin baik-baik saja. Kondisinya normal. Dia sebenarnya tidak akan sampai pingsan seperti itu jika perutnya telah terisi. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika Sungmin juga pengidap anemia. Jadi kondisinya menurun karena perutnya belum terisi apapun hari ini. Aku sarankan, setelah Sungmin sadar segera berikan dia asupan energi yang baik untuk kondisinya serta kandungannya. Jangan hanya memberikan dia asupan spermamu saja, itu tak akan cukup" Goda Jonghyun di akhir kalimat.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, tangannya telulur menggeplak kepala Jonghyun. "Bicaramu frontal sekali, Dokter muda Lee. Lagipula aku tidak se-bodoh itu" Ucap Kyuhyun. Jonghyun terkekeh, ia mengulurkan selebar kertas itu kepada Kyuhyun. "Segera tebus resep ini. obat serta vitamin yang ada dalam resep tersebut begitu menunjang kestabilan kondisi mereka" Kyuhyun mengangguk merespon titah Jonghyun.

"Baik aku pergi dulu. Oh ya, karena kau tipe pria yang paling tidak bisa menahan nafsumu terlebih pada istrimu itu. Aku wajib mengingatkanmu tentang hal ini" Jonghyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia berusaha menahan tawanya begitu melihat wajah keras Kyuhyun.

"Lee Jonghyun" Desis Kyuhyun jengkel. Jonghyun tertawa, ia tak tahan lagi untuk menahannya. "Oke. Oke. Begini, kalian masih boleh melakukan seks dengan gaya apapun selama kandungan Sungmin belum menginjak usia kelima. Setelah kandungan Sungmin menginjak usia kelima, kalian harus membatasi hal tersebut. dan ingat ini, kalian harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut. Kau harus mengurangi kecepatan hentakanmu, mengerti" Jonghyun tersenyum miring.

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya, kelopaknya tertutup. Mencoba menetlarkan emosinya yang kian membumbung membakar ubun-ubun. "Sudah. Jika kau sudah selesai dengan ocehanmu itu, sebaiknya kau segera angkat kaki dari sini sebelum aku meremukkan lehermu, Lee Jonghyun" Kata Kyuhyun dingin. Jonghyun terkekeh, ia menggeleng. "Masa depanku masih panjang, Cho. Lagipula aku tak ingin mati sia-sia ditanganmu"

"Kalau begitu. Cepat pergi!" Geram Kyuhyun. "Oke. Oke. Aku pergi" Jonghyun mengangkat sepasang tangannya. Pria tampan itu kemudian beranjak pergi dengan kekehan ringannya. "Shit" Umpat Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati meja nakas. Tangannya bergerak mengangkat gagang telepon setelah menombol satu angka disana.

"Dengan Cho Kyuhyun di kamar nomor 1037. Aku membutuhkan pelayanan kamar. Sekarang!" Titahnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya. Tatapannya berubah lembut begitu menatap wajah polos Sungmin yang masih terlelap nyaman di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap surai blonde Sungmin. Wajahnya mendekat, mengecup kening Sungmin lama. Menumpahkan rasa bersalahnya serta rasa bahagianya. Tatapannya begitu sendu. Tangannya mengusap lengan Sungmin. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Hampir saja aku membunuh buah cinta kita, sayang. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Sesal Kyuhyun dalam.

Detik berikutnya senyumnya terulas tulus, begitu tampan. "Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih karena telah mewujudkan cita-citaku, yaitu menjadi seorang Ayah. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" Setitik air mata berbayang. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun menangis haru.

Ia terkekeh, jemarinya bergerak mengusap sudut matanya. "Cepat bangun. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sayang" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan. Wajahnya kembali mendekat, mengecup kening Sungmin lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan berbagai asa dan gejolak yang menyelimuti dirinya saat ini.

Tok. Tok.

Mendengar suara pintu terketuk, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah keluar kamar menuju pintu utama. Ceklek. Nampak seorang pria muda berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Pelayanan kamar, Tuan" Sapa pria itu sopan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menyerahkan selembar resep yang diberikan Jonghyun tadi beserta beberapa lembar won. "Segera tebus resep ini" Titah Kyuhyun singkat. "Baik Tuan" Ujar pria itu sebelum berbalik melangkah pergi. Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Langkah panjang miliknya berhenti di depan meja nakas. Mengangkat gagang telepon sembari menombol angka yang ia tuju. "Dengan Cho Kyuhyun di kamar nomor 1037. Saya memesan menu sarapan terbaik handalan hotel ini dan segera antarkan ke kamar saya sekarang" Kyuhyun meletakkan gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya. Obsidian tajamnya melirik sekilas pada jam berukuran sedang yang terletak di meja nakas.

10.00 am. Kyuhyun meraih ponsel miliknya, membuka sebuah note. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit resah. Menatap Sungmin sejenak dan kembali berkutat dengan catatannya. "Keliling benua Eropa" Gumam Kyuhyun ragu. "Bagaimana bisa disaat Sungmin tengah hamil muda" Kyuhyun berujar frustasi. Tangannya mengacak surai maroon miliknya.

"Sungmin tidak boleh kelelahan. Itu akan mengancam keselamatan kandungannya. Oh Tuhan. Tidak mungkin aku membatalkannya begitu saja" Kyuhyun menyandar pada dinding, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit-langit hotel dengan interior dan lampu tidur yang mewah. "Atau aku kurangi saja tempat-tempat yang akan kami kunjungi nanti" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya aku kurangi saja. Aku akan menyeleksi kembali tempat-tempat yang menakjubkan yang memang harus kami kunjungi dan membuang tempat-tempat yang tak menarik" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Ia beranjak, berdiri dengan tegak.

"Ide bagus. Dengan begini aku tak perlu lagi membahayakan keselamatan calon putra kami. Hahhh" Kyuhyun membuang nafas.

Tok. Tok

Pintu kembali terketuk, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas. Jemari panjangnya beralih menekan tombol intercome yang terpasang rapi di dinding tempatnya berdiri. Ia malas untuk kembali melangkah kesana. "Masuk" Titahnya.

Suara langkah beserta derit roda meja dorong terdengar memasuki kamar. Kyuhyun mengeryit, ia kemudian melangkah keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Tangannya terangkat mengintruksi wanita cantik itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya disana. "Disini, Tuan" Ujar wanita itu memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Raut wajahnya datar tak terbaca. "Pergilah" Titah Kyuhyun kemudian. Wanita itu mengangguk hormat, setelahnya berbalik pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun berniat membawa meja dorong yang telah terisi berbagai menu sarapan yang ia pesan tadi ke dalam kamar. Namun urung begitu mendengar pintu terketuk lagi.

Ceklek. Kyuhyun membuka pintu. "Tuan, ini obat beserta vitamin dari resep tersebut" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangan kanannya telulur meraih kantong plastik itu. Sedang tangan kirinya meraih dompet miliknya yang terselip di belakang saku celana bahannya.

"Ini" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengulurkan beberapa lembar won kepada pria muda tersebut. Pria itu mengangkat wajah, menatap Kyuhyun. "Tuan, kembalian dari_"

"Tak apa. Ambil saja beserta ini" Potongnya cepat. "Baik, Tuan terima kasih" Pria itu membungkuk dalam, kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun menatap kantong plastik itu, ia meraih resep yang masih tersimpan di dalam. Ia baca satu-persatu, mencoba meneliti obat dan vitamin yang ada di dalam kantong plastik tersebut. "Lengkap" Gumamnya, sebelum melangkah ke dalam kamar beserta meja dorong yang berisikan berbagai macam makanan lezat itu.

.

.

Kelopak mata Sungmin bergerak samar, perlahan terbuka namun kembali tertutup saat bias cahaya matahari dari gorden yang terkuak menyakiti retina matanya. Ia mendesis pelan, denyut pening membayangi kepalanya. Jemari lentiknya terangkat, memijat kening perlahan.

"Sayang, kau sudah sadar" Tanya Kyuhyun senang. Pria tampan itu meletakkan meja dorong disamping nakas, kemudian beranjak melangkah cepat ke tempat Sungmin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang dengan kelopak mata yang terbuka setengahnya. Tangannya menangkap lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan pantatnya di ranjang, maniknya menatap Sungmin awas. "Ada apa? Kau merasa pening?" Tanya Kyuhyun perhatian. Sungmin mengangguk, desisan samar terlontar dari bibir plumnya. "Baik. Ayo, minum ini. Ini bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu, sayang" Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya, kini ia tepat disamping Sungmin.

Lengannya merengkuh punggung Sungmin, membawa pria cantik itu sedikit terduduk. Tangan kanannya meraih sebuah cangkir yang berisikan teh hangat, lantas meminumkannya ke Sungmin perlahan. "Bagaimana?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sudah agak baik" Ujarnya serak. Kini ia mampu membuka kelopak matanya, mengerjapkannya perlahan.

Kyuhyun menarik meja dorong itu mendekat, Sungmin menatap shock meja tersebut. "Sekarang kita sarapan, ne. Dokter tadi bilang kondisimu menurun karena perutmu tengah kosong" Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, maniknya membulat tak percaya.

"Ya. Walaupun perutku sedang kosong. Aku tak serakus itu, Kyunnie. Kenapa memesankan makanan sebanyak ini?" Protes Sungmin dengan bibir terpout lucu. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Pria tampan itu mencondongkan wajahnya, mengecup kecil bibir Sungmin. "Sayang, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menghabiskan semua makanan ini. Kau bisa memilih satu diantara semua makanan ini"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, tangannya mengerat surai blondenya. "Ya, dan membiarkan yang lain terbuang percuma. Yaakkk...Cho. Kenapa kau suka sekali menghambur-hamburkan uangmu, hah. Sungguh tidak hemat sama sekali" Omel Sungmin jengah. Pria cantik itu beranjak dari tempatnya, mendekat ke meja dorong. Setelah menatap salah satu menu makanan kesukaannya. Sup daging dengan sayur labu.

Tangannya meraih sebuah sup daging dengan sayur labu yang asapnya masih mengepul, namun tidak terlalu panas itu dengan hati-hati. Bibirnya mengulas satu senyuman samar, hatinya mendadak girang melihat makanan kesukaannya itu. Sungmin segera menyendok kuah sup tersebut dan memakannya dengan hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menopang dagu, menatap istrinya dalam diam. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan terus-menerus, menolehkan wajahnya. Alisnya terangkat satu. "Apa perutmu akan terisi hanya dengan memandangku saja?" Dengus Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa, jemarinya telulur mencubit pipi Sungmin. "Ya. Aku sudah cukup kenyang hanya dengan memandangmu saja" Rayu Kyuhyun dengan mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Sungmin mendecih, kemudian ia menggeplak lengan Kyuhyun. "Ck. Aku tidak butuh rayuanmu, Cho. Sekarang makanlah. Bukankah kau sejak tadi juga belum makan" Omel Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mencondongkan wajahnya lantas mengecup kecil bibir Sungmin. "Arraseo, Mommy" Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Mommy?" Tanya Sungmin menyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia menyeduh kopinya pelan. "Yup, Mommy. Ada yang salah?" Sungmin mengacak surai blondenya. Dengan wajah tertekuk muram Pria cantik itu kembali memakan sarapannya. "Aku seorang laki-laki, Cho" Gerutunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat. Tubuhnya bergerak mendekat, merengkuh bahu Sungmin kemudian mengecupi pipi gembul itu berulang kali. "Jika kau tak ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan tersebut. Lantas, putra kita nanti akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa, heum. Sedang kau yang telah mengandungnya dan melahirkannya"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Hng. Putra?" Kening halus itu berkerut. Jemari Kyuhyun telulur, mengusap kening Sungmin. "Ya, putra. Disini" Tangan Kyuhyun berpindah pada perut datar Sungmin, mengusapnya dengan lembut. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap usapan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ini. Jadi, mual tadi..." Gagap Sungmin syok. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala, ia mendekat menyatukan kening mereka. "Ya. Dia disini, bersama kita" Suara lembut Kyuhyun mengiringi bayang mata foxy indah itu. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ia tengah menangis haru.

"Kyu, aku. Ya Tuhan" Sungmin sontak merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, ia terisak pelan di pelukan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan" Serunya hampir menjerit karena perasaan senang yang membuncah. Kyuhyun tertawa, pria tampan itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang meliputi Sungmin, membuat hatinya menghangat.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia melepaskan rengkuhannya. Jemari lentiknya mengusap air mata yang sempat mengalir. "Jujur, Kyunnie. Aku masih belum percaya. Apa dokter itu telah memeriksanya dengan baik?" Tanya Sungmin ragu. Kyuhyun menggeleng, tangannya meraih kantong plastik yang tersimpan di meja nakas.

"Apakah obat serta vitamin ini masih meragukanmu, sayang?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, menanti perubahan raut cantik itu. Sungmin mengerjap, foxy itu membulat lucu ketika tangannya meraih beberapa bungkus obat serta vitamin dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesis gemas melihat raut tersebut.

"_Ya Tuhan. Kuatkan aku"_ Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa. Pria tampan itu berdehem pelan, berusaha menetlalisir perasaan aneh yang berbahaya. "Tapi, mengapa secepat ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang masih meneliti obat dan vitamin itu. Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam lalu ia hembuskan perlahan.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya. Bukankah kita pernah melakukannya, satu bulan yang lalu" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap ke depan. Ia memiringkan kepala, berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataan Kyuhyun tentang satu bulan lalu. "Satu bulan...satu bulan. Oh, aku ingat!" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum terkembang indah.

"Sepulang dari acara Launching Ryeowook. Kau langsung membawaku ke apartementmu" Jelas Sungmin sembari bertepuk tangan sekali. Sungmin mengerutkan kening, maniknya mnegerjap cepat menatap sorot mata Kyuhyun yang berubah.

"Kau kenapa, Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandang. Seulas senyum yang dipaksa terulas. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja" Balas Kyuhyun cepat sembari meminum tehnya. Sungmin memiringkan kepala, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan polos. "Sorot matanya berubah"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sayang. Ku mohon hentikan tatapan itu" Ucap sekaligus jawaban Kyuhyun. Terdengar risih. Sungmin tersenyum samar, maniknya beralih ke bawah. Lantas menggelengkan kepala. "Ya Tuhan. Dasar hyper" Sahut Sungmin cuek.

Smirk terulas jelas pada wajah tampannya ketika mendengar sahutan istrinya. "Jadi aku ketahuan, heum" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang. Ludah terteguk paksa saat melihat smirk mengerikan itu. Berdecak pelan sembari meraih bantal dan melemparkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Yakkk...aku sedang hamil, Cho. Jaga nafsu berlebihmu itu. Aku yakin dokterpun sudah berpesan kepadamu" Ketus Sungmin sedikit cemas.

Kyuhyun meletakkan bantal itu disamping tubuhnya, tangannya menumpu sedang badannya sedikit condong ke depan. "Wajar bukan. Aku seorang pria"

"Ck. Aku juga seorang pria, jika kau lupa itu"

"Tapi, kau seorang uke, sayang. Berbeda denganku yang seorang seme"

"Aish! Aku tidak perduli. Badanku terasa lengket, aku mau mandi dan jangan mencoba untuk menyelinap ke dalam. Ku bunuh kau!" Ancam Sungmin sadis sembari beranjak dari ranjang namun kembali duduk. Ia mendesah jengah, melihat pakaian yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini.

Sebuah kemeja kebesaran, mengubur tubuh mungilnya sebatas paha. Pakaian berbahaya untuk ditampilkan di depan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Takut kembali memicu libido tak terbendung milik pria tampan itu, Sungmin sontak meraih selimut dan ia lilitkan ke tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menopang dagu menatap penuh minat kegiatan istri imutnya itu. "Mengapa mengenakan selimut? Bukankah kau sudah mengenakan kemeja, sayang" Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam. Alih-alih menakuti lelaki tampan itu dengan wajah suramnya, Kyuhyun malah tertawa keras menatap deathlarge gagal milik Sungmin.

"Ck. Derita memiliki seorang suami dengan nafsu berlebih" Umpat Sungmin dengan kaki terhentak disepanjang langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa di tempatnya. "Hey. Walaupun begitu kau begitu mencintaiku, bukan" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Yakk...Tutup mulutmu!" Balas Sungmin dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Bisa ia pastikan wajah cantik itu pasti kini tengah merona indah. Oh, begitu sempurna hidupnya memiliki pendamping hidup se-sempurna itu.

Ddrtt...ddrrt...

Ponselnya bergetar, Kyuhyun beranjak meraih ponselnya di meja nakas. "Ya, Eomma"

"_Kau sudah berangkat, Kyunnie"_ Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah datar mendengar sapaan tersebut. "Belum dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Eomma. Menggelikan"

"_Oke. Oke. Eomma tahu panggilan itu hanya untuk istri tercintamu, bukan. Mengapa kau belum berangkat? Jam 1 pesawatmu akan take off"_

"Ya. Eomma, kami sedang bersiap. Lagipula, Sungmin masih mandi" Kyuhyun beranjak, meraih surat-surat penting untuk kepergiannya di dalam laci. Seperti, paspor, visa, tiket dan sebagainya.

"_Ck. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menemuinya, eoh. Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati. Kalau sudah sampai disana cepat hubungi Eomma dan Teukkie Eonnie. Dia juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu terutama Sungmin"_

"Ya Eomma" Setelahnya Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya bertepatan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria cantik yang tengah mengenakan kaos v-neck berwarna biru muda dengan dipadukan celana jeans putih ketat membentuk apik kaki jenjangnya. Tangannya sibuk mengusap surai blondenya dengan handuk kecil.

Kyuhyun beranjak menghampiri Sungmin, menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang berniat melangkah ke cermin. "Mengapa mengenakan celana itu, sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun gemas. Sungmin mengerutkan kening, ia merunduk menatap celana yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku nyaman mengenakan ini" Kyuhyun menghela nafas, tangannya telulur mengusap perut Sungmin. "Lantas bagaimana dengan anak kita, heum. Kau tidak kasihan dengan dia" Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum lembut. Hatinya tersentuh mendapati sikap hangat Kyuhyun.

"Hey, lihatlah. Celana ini memang terlihat ketat. Namun longgar di bagian pinggangnya. Kau tenang saja. Aku pun sangat menyayanginya, Kyunnie" Sungmin mengusap sisi wajah Kyuhyun setelah memperlihatkan kelonggaran celana itu dibagian pinggangnya.

Ia kemudian beranjak melangkah ke cermin, membenarkan letak surai blondenya. Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah mendekat dan merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dari belakang. Obsidian tajamnya menatap ke cermin. Menatap pantulan diri mereka.

"Tubuhmu masih sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. "Sudah agak baikan. Hanya saja bagian pinggul dan pusat tubuhku masih terasa nyeri" Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggul Sungmin berniat mengusap serta memijatnya lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum, kepalanya ia gerakkan ke belakang menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. Sontak Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang dengan mata menatap penuh tanya. "Kau manis sekali" Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Aku tampan, sayang. Kau yang manis"

"Bukan wajahmu. Sikapmu, Kyunnie" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Senyumnya kembali terulas dengan salah satu manik mengedip nakal. "Kau baru menyadarinya, heum" Bisiknya. Sungmin mengusap lengan Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar di perutnya.

"Tentu saja. Biasanya kau bersikap menyebalkan" Sungut Sungmin dengan bibir terpout lucu. Kyuhyun tertawa, ia membalikkan badan Sungmin ke arahnya. Wajahnya mendekat, menggigit hidung bangir Sungmin. "Sekarang bersiaplah. Pesawat kita akan take off 2 jam lagi"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, foxy bulatnya menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Pesawat? Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, sayang. Sekarang bersiaplah" Tegas Kyuhyun mutlak. Dengan perasaan dongkol karena pertanyaannya belum terjawab, Sungmin segera merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Begitu dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap ke luar dari kaca jendela pesawat. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal, sebab sejak tadi Kyuhyun selalu mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Ia menghela nafas berat, hatinya semakin dongkol melihat Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung selesai berbicara dengan pramugari cantik itu. _"Betah sekali"_ Gumamnya cemburu.

Setelah pramugari itu pergi dengan seulas senyum cantik yang bagi Sungmin begitu memuakkan, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang ke arahnya. "Cantik sekali ya" Sindir Sungmin dengan dengusan jengkel. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandang menatap ke arah luar, mencari objek yang disebut cantik oleh istrinya.

"Apa yang cantik?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah tak menemukan objek apapun yang menarik. Sungmin memejamkan mata, tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Pramugari tadi. Yang berbicara denganmu. Bukankah begitu cantik. Kau saja begitu betah berbicara dengannya selama itu" Ujar Sungmin santai menekan rasa cemburunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. "Lihat kemari" Titah Kyuhyun. Sungmin bergeming, tak mau mengikuti perintah suaminya. Ia masih marah. "Lihat kemari, sayang" Pada akhirnya Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun walau dengan perasaan dongkol.

Cup. Manik Sungmin membulat syok. Bagaimana tidak syok, disaat ia berbalik tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah memandang ke arahnya sontak menyerang bibirnya. Sungmin yang belum siap menerima perlakuan mengejutkan itu, berniat memberontak dengan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun menjauh, namun pria itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

Kyuhyun semakin menekan tubuhnya ke sudut jendela dengan pagutan lembut. Lelah dengan berontakan sia-sianya, Sungmin akhirnya hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Menerima pagutan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya. Ia tersenyum hangat, menatap Sungmin. Ibu jari telulur, mengusap bibir Sungmin yang mengkilap basah. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga nafsuku kepadamu. Namun, jika kau berkelakuan seperti ini terus. Aku tidak yakin bisa menahannya dengan baik, sayang. Tingkahmu ini membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu saja" Desis Kyuhyun gemas.

Sungmin berdecak pelan, tangannya terangkat memukul bahu Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau begitu mesum? Aku sedang marah. Bukan sedang menggodamu, Kyunnie" Jerit Sungmin tertahan, takut mengganggu kenyamanan penumpang pesawat ini. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengecup kening Sungmin lama.

"Hey, masihkah kau meragukanku jika nyatanya kau sudah mengambil semua yang aku miliki, heum. Jangankan cinta, jiwa ataupun raga. Nafsuku pun kau yang mengambilnya, sayang. Aku tidak akan semesum ini jika bukan karenamu. Arraseo" Sungmin sontak mengalihkan pandang menatap ke luar, menyembunyikan rona merah samar yang semakin pekat di kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ia meraih bahu Sungmin membawa pria cantik itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sungmin meletakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie, kau ingin mengajakku pergi kemana?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin bertanya dengan topik yang sama.

Kyuhyun menumpu dagu pada puncak kepala Sungmin. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu, sayang" Jawaban yang sama. Sungmin mendengus, kepala mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Ck. Aku belum meminta ijin kepada Eomma, Appa, Chullie Eomma, Gege Appa, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Yesung"

Wajah Kyuhyun merunduk menegcup bibir Sungmin. "Tak masalah, aku sudah mengijinkannya"

"Ck. Tidak adil" Sungmin menggeplak dada Kyuhyun, bibirnya terpout lucu. Jari Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi yang sedang mengembung itu. Tak berniat membuat amarah istrinya mereda, Kyuhyun justru terus menjahilinya hingga terkadang Sungmin terpekik jengah akibat dari kejahilan suaminya.

.

.

.

"Eoh. Dimana ini?" Foxy Sungmin mengedar, menatap kesekeliling yang bernuansa asing baginya. Udara segar bersuhu rendah membelai tubuhnya, Sungmin bergidik. Tangannya mengusap sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, berdecak pelan kala tak mendapati suaminya.

"Dasar Kyu pabbo. Sudah tahu kalau aku phobbia dengan tempat asing dan keramaian. Malah menyuruhku menunggu sendiri disini. Ck" Sungmin menghentak satu kakinya kesal. Bibirnya terpot lucu dengan pipi mengembung.

Ia mengulum bibir bawah, menangkup sepasang tangan dan meniupnya. Ia sama sekali tak memakai jaket, hanya kaos v-neck berwarna biru muda yang ia kenakan sejak keberangkatan mereka kemari. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menatap lalu lalang orang-orang yang melangkah ke dalam mobil jemputan mereka maupun taksi yang berdiri di sekitar area tersebut. Sesekali tangannya terangkat menolak taksi yang berhenti di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, senyumnya terkembang menatap punggung istrinya. Ia meletakkan ponsel hitam itu ke dalam saku celana bahannya. Salah satu lengan membawa mantel tebal berwarna merah hati. Menyampirkan mantel merah hati tersebut ke punggung Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun meremas lembut lengan atas Sungmin.

Dagunya menumpu pada pundak Sungmin. "Mianhae" Bisiknya. Sungmin berdecih, ia menoleh ke kiri menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa datang? Aku belum menjadi manusia es" Sindir Sungmin tajam. Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, lengannya telulur membingkai dada Sungmin.

"Sayang, aku harus menuntaskan hasratku sebentar di toilet. Kau tidak ingin melihatku mengompol, bukan" Canda Kyuhyun dengan terkekeh ringan. Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun, jemari lentiknya dengan ganas mencabut salah satu bulu halus di lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ahs. Sakit, sayang" Adu Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyeringai. "Biar saja. Kau mneyebalkan. Lagipula dimana kita ini" Tanya Sungmin frustasi karena sejak tadi dirinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tak tahu apapun. Sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhannya, ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

Seorang pria tampan berpakaian jas formal keluar dari mobil tersebut dan membungkuk hormat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Maaf, Mr. Cho. Saya datang terlambat" Sesal pria tampan itu sembari berucap menggunakan bahasa perancis. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. "Lain kali jangan sampai terulang" Balas Kyuhyun dingin dengan bahasa yang sama. Pria tampan itu mengangguk hormat.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening bingung mendengar bahasa yang terlontar. Bukan karena bahasa yang dipergunakan, namun arti dari kalimat yang terlontar. Ia bukan orang bodoh, ia tahu jika bahasa yang digunakan Kyuhyun dan pria tampan itu adalah bahasa perancis. Akan tetapi, mengapa mereka menggunakan bahasa tersebut? Apakah sekarang ia berada di Perancis? Namun mengapa berbeda?.

Cup. Sungmin tersentak, maniknya membulat menatap Kyuhyun ketika pria tampan itu mengecup bibirnya pelan. Mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. "Perancis?" Tanya Sungmin ragu. Kyuhyun menggeleng, tangannya meraih ponsel hitamnya. Membawa layar itu ke depan wajah Sungmin.

"Zurich" Balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin meneliti layar ponsel tersebut, maniknya memaku satu kata yang terdapat di bawah barisan waktu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Oh Tuhan. Kau membawaku ke Swiss" Sungmin menggeleng, senyumnya terulas maklum.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan. "Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih nanti selain di negara ini"

"Kenapa berebihan sekali? Lagipula sekarang aku tengah mengandung, jika kau lupa itu" Kyuhyun mendekat, menyatukan kening mereka. "Tak sebanyak itu. Akupun tahu akan kondisimu, Sayang. Tak perlu cemas" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan, menghentikan langkah pekerjanya yang berniat membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun meraih pintu mobil, membukanya dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam. Sungmin tersenyum, entah sudah senyum yang ke-berapa kali. Kyuhyun memang begitu manis, walau terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Hatinya menghangat menerima semua perlakuan romantis dari suaminya ini.

"Manis sekali. Jika seperti ini terus. Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu?" Goda Sungmin dari dalam mobil. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ia menutup pintu mobilnya. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Sungmin. "Tak akan aku biarkan hal itu terjadi. Walau dalam mimpimu sekalipun" Kyuhyun menyentil kening Sungmin sebelum membawa tubuh itu kepelukannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu" Sungmin mendongak, mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengusap lengan atas Sungmin. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu" Pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandang, meraup bibir Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam pagutan panjangnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjap penuh takjup, melihat keindahan bangunan bercat putih bak istana London tersebut. Maniknya mengedar menatap interior mewah di sekitarnya. "Kyunnie, ini hotel?" Tanya Sungmin ragu. Keningnya berkerut tak percaya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia menarik Sungmin ke tempat resepsionist.

"Ya. Grand hotel Kronenhof. Ada yang salah?" Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke arah dua wanita cantik berdarah Swiss itu. Sungmin menggeleng, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah berbincang dengan sepasang resepsionist tersebut.

"Terkesan seperti istana. Daripada sebuah hotel" Gumam Sungmin pelan. Lagi, Sungmin dibuat bingung dengan bahasa yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk dua wanita itu. Bahasa Perancis. _"Oh God. Kenapa tidak menggunakan bahasa Inggris saja. Setidaknya aku masih mengerti dengan bahasa tersebut"_ Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati.

Selang beberapa menit sepasang office boy menghampiri mereka setelah Kyuhyun mendapat kunci kamar. Dua pria tampan muda yang juga berdarah Swiss itu melangkah di depan mereka sembari membawa barang-barang mereka.

"Berapa hari kita menginap disini?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, ia mengacuhkan sejenak ponselnya. "Kau ingin berapa hari, sayang" Sungmin memutar bola mata. "Kau tadi tidak menanyakannya kepadaku. Lantas, berapa hari yang kau lontarkan kepada resepsionist itu?" Pekik Sungmin menahan kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, menyenangkan sekali menggoda istri cantiknya ini. Terlebih disaat wajah putih itu memerah dengan pipi mengembung, begitu menggemaskan. "Arra. Arra, mianhae. Malam ini saja" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Hanya semalam. Mengapa?"

"Karena kita hanya mengunjungi salah satu desa terindah di negara ini. setelahnya, kita harus segera pindah ke negara lain" Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk paham, seulas senyum terukir bangga.

"Kau berniat mengajakku berkeliling benua Eropa, eoh. Dan lagi tempat tujuan kita adalah sebuah desa. Heum, menakjubkan sekali" Seru Sungmin riang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, merasa bangga dengan rencananya.

"Sungguh aku merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuanmu ini Kyunnie. Aku sangat senang, tapi sebaiknya tak perlu berlebihan. Bagiku bulan madu itu hanya formalitas belaka yang baik dilakukan setelah menikah. Jadi, tak perlu semewah ini. Sebaiknya gunakan uang itu untuk keperluan yang lain saja, hal yang lebih penting daripada ini" Sambung Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, senyumnya menghilang. Kelopak matanya terpejam sejenak. "Jadi kau anggap semua ini tidak penting, sayang" Suaranya masih mengalun lembut, namun nada bicaranya mendatar. Sungmin tergeragap, kepalanya menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, sebaiknya tak perlu se-mewah ini. Bagiku hanya satu tempat saja aku sudah senang jika itu bersama denganmu" Kalimat Sungmin terlontar dengan sedikit rayuan. Berharap dapat meluluhkan hati pria tampan itu, namun sepertinya harapannya tak terkabul.

"Ini kamar anda, Tuan. Apakah anda membutuhkan hal lain?"

"Tidak. Pergilah" Jawab Kyuhyun datar dengan menggunakan bahasa serupa. Tangannya telulur memberi uang tips kepada sepasang pria tampan itu. Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kedalam, ia menatap Sungmin. "Kenapa hanya berdiam diri disana?"

Sungmin tersentak dengan langkah kikuk ia masuk ke dalam melewati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar mereka. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawa pria cantik itu ke kamar. "Istirahatlah" Ujarnya seraya membantu Sungmin melepas mantelnya.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun beralih pada ponselnya. Berkutat sejenak lalu menempelkan benda canggih itu ke telinganya. Wajahnya datar tak ada raut apapun disana. Sungmin menghela nafas, ia semakin merasa bersalah. Bukan bermaksud menyakiti hati pria tampan itu. Sungmin hanya ingin sebuah kesederhanaan, ia tak ingin uang tersebut dibuang percuma.

Bukan karena apa? Namun, mencari uang itu tak semudah yang terbayangkan. Bahkan diluar sana banyak orang yang melakukan kejahatan demi untuk mendapatkan uang. Jika sudah mendapatkan tempat yang layak untuk mendapatkan uang, sebaiknya uang tersebut digunakan dengan baik. Langkah mereka masih panjang di depan, sedang roda dunia selalu berputar.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin mengutarakan isi hatinya tersebut, hanya saja terbungkam setelah menatap sorot mata yang mengembun penuh emosi. "Batalkan" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya. Batalkan semuanya" Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kirimkan skrip pembayarannya kepadaku. Aku akan membayar semua ganti ruginya dengan segera"

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya lantas melemparkannya ke meja nakas. Tanpa kata, pria tampan itu berbalik. Berniat melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Kau membatalkan semuanya?" Kyuhyun terdiam di depan pintu kamar mandi. Mengambil nafas sejenak, kemudian menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Ya, seperti katamu tadi. Aku membatalkan semuanya" Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, sepasang tangan mengerat di ujung kaos v-neck miliknya berusaha menghalau rasa takut sekaligus gugup yang menyerang dirinya. Melangkah bertahap menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie. Maafkan aku" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, Kyuhyun terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari belah bibir manis itu. Orbs tajamnya menatap Sungmin lekat.

"Bukan bermaksud mengecewakanmu..."

"Sudahlah" Ucap Kyuhyun cepat memotong ungkapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya. "Ya. Aku memang kecewa" Kyuhyun mendekat, merundukkan tubuhnya menyamakan tinggi tubuh Sungmin.

"Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Bulan madu ini aku tujukan untukmu, sayang. Jika kau pun tak merasa nyaman untuk apa diteruskan. Tak masalah, memang aku yang salah. Maaf, aku hanya ingin membuatnya berkesan. Namun, sepertinya tak sejalan. Hahh...aku memang pria yang tak pandai merencanakan hal-hal romantis" Racau Kyuhyun lempeng.

Nada kecewa terdengar jelas disana. Pria tampan itu berbalik, meraih daun pintu berniat membuka pintu tersebut. Namun terhenti ketika Sungmin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Sungmin mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Kau pria yang romantis. Dari semua perlakuanmu kepadaku, itu manis sekali" Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Kyuhyun, menghirup dalam aroma maskulin yang begitu memabukkan.

"Kau tahu. Roda dunia selalu berputar, Kyunnie. Kadang berada di bawah kadang berada di atas. Dan mencari uang itu tak mudah, banyak diantara kita yang terpaksa melakukan tindak kriminal demi mendapatkan uang. Kita beruntung, karena bisa mendapatkan semua itu dengan mudah. Maka dari itu pergunakanlah dengan baik. Tak perlu bersusah payah membuatnya berkesan, bagiku apa yang kau lakukan ini selalu membuatku berkesan"

Sungmin melepas rengkuhannya, tangannya beralih meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menyatukan jemari mereka. Mengangkat tautan jemari mereka dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Tetap bersama seperti ini saja, sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Suatu hadiah terindah bagi hidupku. Heum" Bibir plum lembut itu mengulaskan satu senyuman terindah.

Kyuhyun terpukau akan senyuman tersebut. Tanpa sadar kepalanya mengangguk, ia tersenyum sembari menggeleng. "Sungguh kau ini. Begitu beruntung aku memiliki dirimu" Kyuhyun sontak menarik Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Wajahnya tenggelam di perpotongan leher Sungmin. Menghirup dalam aroma candu miliknya itu. "Sepertinya aku berubah haluan" Gumam Kyuhyun ambigu. Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Aku tidak jadi ke kamar mandi. Saat ini aku lebih ingin ke ranjang bersamamu" Ungkapnya sembari menggendong Sungmin bridal.

Sontak Sungmin terpekik shock, tangannya reflek menggeplak bahu Kyuhyun. "Kyaa...Kyuhyun!" Brugh. Kyuhyun mengunci tangan Sungmin di sisi kepala pria cantik itu. "Kyu...Kyuhyun. Aku sedang hamil jika kau lupa. Kita tidak boleh terlalu sering melakukan ini. bagaimana_" Chup. Sungmin terdiam, pipinya bersemu merah kala Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Seulas senyum terpatri, Sungmin tertegun sejenak. Senyuman itu begitu indah, Kyuhyun terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ia merunduk. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku hanya ingin tidur. Mengapa segugup itu, heum" Perkataan Kyuhyun sontak membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia berfikir sekotor itu tadi? Dan sekarang dirinya begitu malu menghadapi tatapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan mata, ia meringis pelan mengumpati kebodohannya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, melihat raut menggemaskan tersebut.

Ia melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya, jemarinya telulur meraih dagu Sungmin. Membawa wajah indah itu untuk menghadapnya. "Berikan aku satu ciuman. Setelah itu pergi tidur" Seperti terhipnotis, kepalanya mengangguk dengan tatapan terarah pada sepasang obsidian tajam itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kepalanya semakin merunduk meraih bibir Sungmin. Setelah dapat, ia melumat bibir manis itu dengan lembut. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tangannya meraih leher Kyuhyun. Ia membalas pagutan Kyuhyun dengan lembut juga.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka ketika memasuki Grand Restaurant yang ada di dalam hotel mewah itu. Sungmin mengedarkan pandang, menatap interior yang tercipta disana semakin memperkuat kesimpulannya jika hotel ini adalah sebuah istana yang telah diambil alih. Dinding berwarna putih kecoklatan, dengan jendela disetiap sudutnya. Dilengkapi dengan tirai berlapis, dalam berwarna putih berenda dan luar berwarna cokelat cream gelap.

Di setiap dinding juga terdapat berbagai ukiran-ukiran kerajaan, seperti jaman renaisans. Jaman kejayaan dengan bangunan mewah. Di atap, bagian tengah ruangan terdapat lampu besar nan indah. Lampu hias yang juga berwarna cokelat dan putih. Setiap meja beralaskan taplak meja berwarna putih polos berhiaskan pot kecil berisi bunga.

Di temani juga dengan beberapa gelas wine dan piring kecil untuk kudapan beserta sendok dan garpu kecil berbahan perak. 4 kursi kayu berspons merah mengelilingi meja. Salah satu waiter berpakaian formal dengan salah satu lengan membawa kain putih yang terlipat, beranjak menarik kursi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian mempersilahkan mereka dengan menuangkan wine di gelas mereka.

Setelahnya waiter tersebut, membungkuk hormat meminta ijin beranjak pergi darisana. Kyuhyun mengangguk mempersilahkan. Sungmin memainkan gelas winenya, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. "Ada apa? Kau tidak nyaman?" Sungmin sontak menggeleng menolak pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ini lebih dari cukup. Sangat indah, aku menyukainya. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya beralih mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin. Seorang waiter mendatangi meja mereka dengan tangan membawa buku menu. Kyuhyun meraih buku menu yang telulur ke arahnya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, dear" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang dari pemain piano dan biola yang berada di depan bagian sudut ruangan. Sungmin mengerjap, ia menatap gambar-gambar makanan yang tertera di buku menu tersebut. kepalanya pening sebab merasa asing dengan makanan tersebut.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyunnie" Ujarnya sembari menutup buku tersebut. kyuhyun mengangguk, ia kemudian beralih pada waiter. Membicarakan pesanan mereka dengan bahasa yang kembali membuat Sungmin menggerutu kesal. Waiter tersebut mengangguk, lantas beranjak pergi dari sana.

Sungmin menggoyangkan gelasnya, ia menyesap cairan merah itu sejenak. "Aku baru tahu jika kau pandai menggunakan bahasa Perancis, Kyunnie" Kyuhyun menumpu dagu, tatapannya dalam memaku wajah Sungmin. "Kau terkesan, sayang. Inilah yang membuat priamu begitu dipuji oleh semua orang" Ujar Kyuhyun congkak sembari mengedipkan mata.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Ck. Sombong sekali. Menyesal aku berkata seperti itu" Gerutunya dengan bibir terpout lucu. Kyuhyun terkekeh, pria tampan itu beranjak mengecup bibir Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut menerima perlakuan tersebut. "Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Hey, kau lupa kita sedang berada dimana, sayang. Sudah bukan hal yang tabu lagi hubungan seperti kita disini, Minimi" Desis Kyuhyun gemas.

Seorang waiter berjalan ke meja mereka dengan membawa hidangan yang telah mereka pesan. Meletakkan hidangan tersebut di meja, hampir memenuhi meja tersebut. Sungmin menatap makanan tersebut secara bergilir, maniknya mengerjap asing. Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Rombongan mereka pernah mengunjungi negara apik ini, tepatnya di Pegunungan Alpen.

Hanya saja Sungmin tak pernah menemui menu makanan seperti saat ini, mungkin saja menu ini tak dijual sembarang. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, jemarinya meraih garpu tepat disaat waiter itu berbalik meninggalkan meja mereka.

Belum sempat Sungmin memasukkan potongan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya, pria cantik kelahiran Januari itu menaruh hidangannya kembali ke piring. Kyuhyun mengeryit heran, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dalam mengiris daging.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak suka dengan makanannya, sayang?" Sungmin menggeleng, ia membekap bibirnya. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, mengibas pelan. "Mual, Kyunnie. Aku tidak bisa memakannya" Desah Sungmin sembari meneguk air minumnya.

"Kita cari menu lain, ne" Tangan Kyuhyun hampir terangkat memanggil salah satu waiter sebelum Sungmin menghentikannya. "Tak perlu, Kyunnie. Semua akan terbuang percuma nantinya. Kau suka sekali menghambur-hamburkan uangmu"

"Ck. Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan? Entah bagaimana caranya kau harus makan malam ini, sayang. Dari tadi kau hanya makan kue saja" Sahut Kyuhyun tegas, Sungmin mendesah. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku pesan kue saja? Bukankah dari tadi aku makan kue dan tak mual sama sekali" Sungmin tersenyum, menawarkan pendapatnya.

Kyuhyun berdecak, pria tampan itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak setuju. Kau harus makan makanan yang lebih berat dari kue. Sekarang kau tidak hidup sendiri, sayang. Anak kita ada di dalam tubuhmu"

"Kyunnie. Bagaimana kalau aku memuntahkannya kembali?" Sungut Sungmin jengah, sejujurnya ia juga sangat menyayangkan kondisinya saat ini. Sungguh ia ingin sekali mencicipi hidangan yang tersaji, terlihat nikmat dan menggiurkan. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menghela nafas. Selang sedetik tangannya terangkat memanggil salah satu waiter.

"Kyu, kenapa memanggilnya? Bukankah aku tadi sudah bilang percuma. Tak perlu memesan makanan lagi" Protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya, setelah waiter itu berdiri tepat di meja mereka Kyuhyun melontarkan sebuah kalimat. "Berikan billnya"

Waiter itu tersentak, maniknya beralih cepat pada hidangan yang masih utuh belum tersentuh. "Bill?" Tanya waiter itu memastikan. Kyuhyun menatap dingin waiter itu. "Perlu aku mengulanginya" Waiter itu sontak merunduk meminta maaf.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan. Baik akan segera saya berikan billnya. Mohon tunggu sejenak" Waiter berbalik, melangkah cepat ke sebuah ruangan khusus. Sungmin yang pada dasarnya tidak mengerti akan bahasa mereka, hanya terdiam dengan wajah masam.

"Ini Tuan" Kyuhyun meraih lembaran bill itu dan menyerahkan kode daftarnya di hotel tersebut pada waiter. "Terima kasih, Tuan" Ucap waiter itu setelah menerima kode daftar dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melesakkan lembaran bill itu ke dalam saku bahannya. Ia membenarkan letak jas hitamnya sebelum meraih tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin bingung, maniknya menatap makanan yang masih utuh di meja. "Keluar. Kita cari makanan yang tepat untukmu, sayang. Mungkin di luar sana ada makanan yang tak membuatmu mual" Sungmin mengerjap cepat, ia menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Yaaa. Lantas makanan ini? Kau ingin membiarkannya terbuang percuma. Setidaknya makanlah sedikit. Bukankah kau juga belum makan?" Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, ia menatap Sungmin. "Tak akan terbuang percuma, sayang. Mereka akan memakannya nanti. Lagipula itu masih utuh, bukan sisa" Jelas Kyuhyun sembari menarik Sungmin keluar dari restorant mewah itu.

Sungmin hanya mampu mendesah pasrah, jika sudah seperti ini melawanpun percuma.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengulaskan satu senyuman lega ketika menatap Sungmin melahap makanan di depannya dengan lahap. Pria tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ternyata putra kita sedang ingin makan hidangan laut, heum" Sungmin tersenyum, kemeja softpink yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini tergulung sebatas siku.

Sepasang tangannya sibuk memegang seekor udang lobster berbumbu merah. "Aku pun tidak menyangkanya. Aku kira masa ngidamku masih lama" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jemarinya telulur mengusap bibir Sungmin. "Perlahan, sayang. Nanti kau tersedak"

Sungmin mengangguk menerima nasehat Kyuhyun. "Kau juga makan, jangan hanya melihatku saja" Sungmin menyodorkan udang yang telah ia kupas ke bibir Kyuhyun. "Aaa...ayo, buka mulutmu" Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. Bibirnya terbuka menerima suapan dari istrinya, sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun menggigit tangan Sungmin.

"Ahs. Jahat sekali" Gerutu Sungmin dengan bibir terpout lucu. Kyuhyun mendesis gemas, ia beranjak mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Yakk...Kyuhyun. Duduk dan makan. Senang sekali mencuri ciumanku" Ketus Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sama sekali tak menakuti seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menumpu dagunya, ia sama sekali tak melunturkan senyumnya dari bibirnya. "Makan, Kyunnie" Perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, jari telunjuk menunjuk bibirnya. Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Apa?"

"Seperti tadi. Makanan itu akan lebih nikmat kalau dari tanganmu, sayang" Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah. "Ck. Manja sekali" Gerutu Sungmin enggan, namun tangannya bergerak menyuapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh, tangan yang terbebas telulur mengacak surai blonde Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup perlahan terbuka, mengerjap pelan menyamarkan bias cahaya matahari dari matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ketika orbs tajamnya menemukan istri tercintanya yang masih tenggelam dalam lelapnya. Wajahnya mendekat, mengecup bahu Sungmin. Tak ada reaksi, Kyuhyun beralih mengecup telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin bergerak, membelakangi Kyuhyun dengan dengungan samar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria tampan itu kembali mengecup bahu istrinya. "Ck. Kyunnie, aku masih mengantuk" Ujarnya dengan suara serak khas orang tidur.

Kyuhyun mengindahkan omelan Sungmin. Ia justru, kembali meluncurkan kecupan paginya ke leher belakang Sungmin. Siku Sungmin bergerak mengenai dada Kyuhyun. Pria cantik itu bergerak menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya merunduk mengecupi pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mengelak, ia kembali mendengung. "Kyunniee" Rengeknya sembari mengusap sepasang matanya. Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya. "Sudah pagi, sayang. Sebaiknya segera berkemas" Ucapnya tepat di pipi Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah jengah dengan enggan ia beranjak bangun. Menyandar pada kepala ranjang dengan sepasang mata yang kembali tertutup.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia mendekat melumat bibir Sungmin. "Ummphfft" Sungmin terbelalak shock, tangannya menahan dada Kyuhyun. Bergerak pelan, melumatnya sejenak, berhenti, kemudian menghisap. "Ngmm" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala. Memperdalam ciumannya.

Cup. Kyuhyun mengecup kilat sebelum melepaskan bibir lembut itu. Jemarinya mengusap semu merah yang tersebar samar pada pipi Sungmin. "Kita mandi. Setelah itu pergi sarapan" Sungmin mengerjap. "Mandi bersama?" Tanya Sungmin menyakinkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sungmin memiringkan kepala, maniknya menyipit tajam.

"Kau yakin. Hanya mandi?" Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengecup kening Sungmin. "Ya. Hanya mandi. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku"

"Yaksok" Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Ne Yaksok" Jawabnya sembari menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Sungmin tersenyum, Kyuhyun menautkan jemari mereka. Membawa langkah mereka menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Aku dan Sungmin akan pergi ke Bibury, Inggris. Persiapkan semuanya, Junsu. Setelah itu kirimkan semua berkas-berkas dan alamat tempat tinggal yang kau sewa kepadaku" Tegas Kyuhyun sebelum mematikan sambungan telponnya. Ia berbalik menatap Sungmin yang terduduk di kursi tunggu.

Ia melangkah mendekat, kemudian merunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin. "Keretanya akan segera datang. Ayo, bersiap" Sungmin mengangguk, bergerak beranjak sembari meraih kopernya. "Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Sungmin lantas membawa langkah mereka ke pintu kereta express bawah tanah itu. "Ke suatu tempat yang indah" Jawabnya singkat. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, ia mendengus jengah. Lagi, Kyuhyun kembali merahasiakan tempat tujuan mereka.

Mereka memasuki kereta, setelah pintu otomatis itu terbuka. Setelah dipastikan semua penumpang telah memasuki gerbong kereta, kereta express tersebut segera melaju dengan cepat.

Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela, menatap takjup pemandangan indah yang tersaji. "Apa tempatnya tak begitu jauh dari sini?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandang. Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin, membawanya mendekat. "Tidak. Hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam saja" Ujarnya dengan menumpu dagu di puncak kepala Sungmin.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat, mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan. Kini mereka telah berpindah ke dalam mobil yang akan menghantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan utama. Selama diperjalanan tak banyak perbincangan tercipta, sejak tadi Sungmin hanya terdiam termangu menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji sedang Kyuhyun hanya menatap dalam diam istri tercintanya tersebut.

Bibir itu mengalunkan kalimat penuh decak kagum dengan manik foxy yang berbinar indah kala mereka telah sampai di tujuan utama. "Ya Tuhan. Indah sekali" Satu dari sekian banyak kalimat yang terlontar, kalimat tersebutlah yang berulang kali terlontar. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mendekat merengkuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Kau suka dengan tempat ini, sayang" Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin mengangguk antusias, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Ini indah sekali. Terima kasih, Kyunnie" Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Ia mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Apapun untukmu, dear"

Sungmin berbalik, kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Berniat mengecup bibir tebal itu sebelum suara seseorang dari belakang mengintrupsi niatnya. Sungmin sontak melepaskan rengkuhan lengannya, ia dengan cepat berbalik ke sumber suara dengan kepala tertunduk menyembunyikan semu merah yang tersebar perlahan.

Kyuhyun menatap dingin sosok tersebut, bibirnya berdecak pelan. "Tidak bisakah kau melihat kondisi kami terlebih dulu sebelum menegur, Tuan Junsu" Suara itu mengalun pedas, Junsu yang menyadari akan kecerobohannya hanya mampu menunduk dalam. Ia bergumam meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya, Mr. Cho. Saya berjanji hal seperti ini tidak akan terulang kembali"

"Aku pegang janjimu" Junsu semakin merunduk dalam, ia mengumpati kebodohannya dalam hati. Tatapan Kyuhyun datar tak berekspresi, Sungmin sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan seperti itu. Dalam hati ia bergumam, _"Pria ini sungguh buruk dalam bersosialisasi. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai dirinya"_ Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hm. Junsu-sshi, jangan terus merunduk. Tak apa, aku pikir Kyuhyun sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula, ini bukan salahmu" Kata Sungmin ramah. Senyum tulus terpatri disana, mendengar kalimat tersebut. Junsu mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk menegakkan wajahnya, ia membalas sopan senyuman Sungmin.

"Tuan Sungmin. Perkenalkan, saya adalah Xiah Junsu. Sekretaris serta asisten pribadi Mr. Cho di salah satu cabang perusahaan keluarga Cho yang bertempat di negara ini"

"Ooh. Jadi, selama satu tahun lamanya Kyuhyun pergi ke London demi mengurusi salah satu cabang perusahaan yang berdiri disana. Kau yang menemani dirinya. Lantas, mengapa kau selama ini tak pernah berkunjung ke Korea?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan protes. Pria tampan itu menajamkan tatapannya ketika Junsu menatap ke arahnya, hal tersebut membuat Junsu bungkam. "Itu karena ia bekerja disini, sayang. Untuk apa pergi ke Korea. Jika ia dipekerjakan di salah satu cabang perusahaan kami. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan kami, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. "Apa? Tanggung jawabnya? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu jika dia hanya seorang sekretaris dan asisten pribadimu. Seharusnya kau lah yang bertanggung jawab atas perusahaan tersebut" Sela Sungmin tak terima.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alis tebalnya, melangkah mendekat. Merundukkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau baru mengenalnya, akan tetapi mengapa sudah membelanya seperti itu?" Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah, suaranya mengalun tenang namun menusuk. Sungmin tergagap, ia mundur selangkah menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Bu-bukan bermaksud membela. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka melihat sikapmu itu. Bagaimana pun dia pegawaimu, salah seorang yang ikut andil dalam memajukan perusahaanmu. Maka dari itu, perlakukan pekerjamu dengan baik sekalipun dia hanya seorang OB"

Junsu tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin. Senyum tulus tanpa sadar terpatri, hatinya tersentuh dengan kebaikan sosok cantik itu. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Junsu, ini dia hal yang paling ia khawatirkan dari istrinya ini.

Bukan bermaksud tak senang dengan kebaikan hatinya, justru ia sangat memujanya. Kebaikan hatinyalah yang mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun tunduk kepadanya, hanya saja karena kebaikan hati tersebut terkadang Kyuhyun merasa khawatir dan takut.

Karena jika sudah seperti ini, semua orang yang mengenal Sungmin pasti akan menyukainya dan Kyuhyun tak senang akan hal tersebut. Walau ia telah mendapatkan cinta dari pria cantik itu, tetap saja ia merasa khawatir dan takut akan kehilangan. Hati manusia siapa yang tahu, walau ia yakin Sungmin tak akan berkhianat darinya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, maafkan aku. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikapku, sayang. Aku tak sebaik dirimu" Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin, menyatukan kening mereka. "Maka dari itu, belajarlah dari sekarang. Dasar anak nakal" Sungmin menarik hidung Kyuhyun, memencetnya dengan kuat. Kekehan ringan keluar dari sana.

"Oke. Oke, lepaskan hidungku. Ini sakit, sayang" Adu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa lepas, ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari hidung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Junsu, tangan kanan mengusap hidung yang memerah. "Bisa kau tunjukkan tempat yang telah kau sewa"

"Tentu, Mr. Cho. Mari" Junsu dengan cepat mengambil alih semua barang yang dibawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan dibantu satu rekan kerjanya. Mereka berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan paving tersebut. Deretan rumah paving dan pepohonan rindang bersekat dengan sungai sedang, menyertai langkah mereka.

Suasananya begitu asri dan tenang. Tak jarang, mereka berpapasan dengan pejalan kaki lain dan pengendara sepeda. Tak jarang pula, mereka mendapat satu ulasan senyum selamat datang maupun sapaan ramah dari penduduk setempat. "Aku senang dengan tempat ini, Kyunnie. Berapa hari kita akan tinggal disini"

Sungmin mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum ceria yang tak berniat luntur barang sejenak. "Satu minggu. Kau setuju"

"Yup. Aku setuju"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Perapiannya bekerja dengan baik, bukan" Kyuhyun beranjak menaiki tempat tidur, merangkak mendekat pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang dari buku yang tengah ia baca, kemudian mengangguk merespon ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Heum. Disini hangat" Kyuhyun mengangguk, orbs tajamnya beralih ke luar jendela. Hari sudah petang namun pemandangan indah di luar sana sulit tuk disembunyikan. "Kau senang dengan rumah ini, sayang"

"Tentu saja. Terlihat sederhana tapi begitu nyaman. Kau tahu, waktu aku kecil. Aku sering menonton kartun dengan latar tempat seperti ini. Sebuah rumah paving berpadu kayu yang sangat nyaman dengan lantai kayu dan perapian yang begitu hangat serta pemandangan yang indah. Aku selalu berfikir ingin pergi kesana, namun tempat tersebut tidak mungkin ada karena itu hanya latar tempat sebuah kartun. Dan sekarang, kau menghancurkan asas ketidakmungkinan itu"

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Senyumnya terulas indah, tangannya telulur mengusap sisi wajah Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih. Kau telah mewujudkan impianku walau aku tak pernah mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat mengecup kening Sungmin lama. "Kau tahu aku lebih mencintaimu. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi membuatmu bahagia"

Bibir mereka kemudian saling bertaut, bergerak pelan namun dalam. Tangan Sungmin berpindah, mengerat surai belakang kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin bertahap, berhenti kemudian menghisap lagi. Kepala mereka bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak menyusuri punggung Sungmin, lantas menarik tubuh sintal itu mendekat meniadakan sekat yang ada.

.

.

"Ngghh" Tubuh yang sudah tak terbalutkan kain apapun itu terlihat mengkilap karena keringat yang membasahi. Tangan mereka saling bertaut dengan erat, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Sesekali desahan meluncur dari sela bibir yang ia gigit. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan lehernya, berusaha membuat tanda sebanyak mungkin.

"Akh. Ah. Nghhh" Pekikan melayang, kala Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya. Kyuhyun beralih, menatap wajah indah itu. Tangan yang terbebas, mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. Geraman tertahan melesat, ketika pusat tubuh istrinya mengerat miliknya.

"Kau indah, sayang" Desisnya. Kyuhyun merunduk, mengecupi bibir Sungmin setelah ia raup sepenuhnya bibir plum itu ke dalam pagutan dalamnya. "Ngmm. Mmhh" Tangan kiri Sungmin mengerat bed cover di bawahnya, sedang tangan kanannya mengerat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun disaat gerakan suaminya berubah sedikit cepat.

Memang sengaja hanya sedikit, Kyuhyun masih mengingat nasehat Jonghyun. Bagaimana pun juga, ia memang harus mengontrol nafsunya demi calon putra mereka. Calon putra yang begitu ia dambakan kehadirannya.

"Nggmm" Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya, nampak benang saliva terpaut antara bibir mereka. Sungmin terengah, bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kyuhyun menjulukan lidahnya, mengundang lidah Sungmin keluar kemudan ia hisap perlahan.

"Nghhh. Akh. Ah. Kyuhhh. Akuuhh" Kyuhyun mendesis, pusat tubuh Sungmin semakin menjepit miliknya. "Yahh. Keluarkan, sayang" Kyuhyun menyatukan kening mereka. Ia berusaha menjaga tumbukannya, tak menginginkan lepas kendali.

Selang beberapa menit, kenikmatan surgawi dunia tersebut kembali mereka kecap. Nafas terengah dengan peluh membanjiri mengiringi romansa yang ada. Kyuhyun bergerak di samping Sungmin, menarik tubuh sintal itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Seulas senyum hangat terpatri, melihat sang istri jatuh tertidur setelah menunaikan kewajibannya. Kyuhyun mengusap wajah indah yang berpeluh itu, mengecup lembut pipinya sebelum beranjak tidur menyusul sang terkasih. "Jaljayo. Saranghae" Bisiknya.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie, kemari. Pemandangannya indah sekali" Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pepohonan rindang. Sepasang matanya termanjakan dengan indahnya bunga-bunga yang tertanam rapi di sekitar. Rerumputan di perbukitan yang tengah ia pijak saat ini, tertata dengan rapi. Beberapa kupu-kupu indah, berterbangan di atas bunga-bunga tersebut.

Suara gemericik air sungai semakin membuat suasana pagi itu begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Pria tampan itu mengulurkan sebotol air mineral yang telah terbuka tutupnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil botol minuman dan tutup botol tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun, ia kemudian kembali menutup botol tersebut. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening bingung melihat sikap aneh Sungmin. "Mengapa tidak meminumnya?" Sungmin mengeluarkan ponsel putih miliknya dari saku celana training putihnya. "Aku tidak haus, Kyunnie"

"Sayang, jangan bercanda. Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini dan kau bilang tidak haus" Ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya. Sungmin tetap sibuk pada ponselnya. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang tidak haus, Kyunnie" Yakin Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, tangannya bergerak meraih botol mineral itu dari tangan Sungmin dan membuka penutupnya.

"Kau tidak haus. Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak kita. Dia pasti sedang kehausan di dalam sana" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Kyunnie, jika aku tidak haus. Baby, juga tidak akan haus. Kau tenang saja tak perlu khawatir"

"Ck. Aku tidak perduli. Kau harus minum walau hanya sedikit" Kyuhyun menyodorkan botol mineral itu ke bibir Sungmin. Menekannya, memaksa Sungmin untuk membuka bibirnya. Dengan perasaan dongkol, pria cantik itu membuka bibirnya dan meminum sedikit isinya.

"Sudah. Aku bisa muntah jika terus meminum air itu secara paksa" Ujarnya dengan meringis pelan. Tangannya mengusap perutnya yang kembali bereaksi. Kyuhyun menaruh botol tersebut disamping tubuhnya, lantas beralih mengusap perut Sungmin. "Sudah lebih baik?"

"Heum" Kyuhyun beralih posisi, meletakkan kepalanya di paha Sungmin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, mengecupi perut datar Sungmin. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakkannya pada kepalanya, mengintruksikan kepada Sungmin untuk mengusap kepalanya. Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya bergerak lembut mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

Setelahnya ia kembali berkutat pada ponselnya, Kyuhyun mengerut tak suka akan hal tersebut. "Apa ada hal yang menarik di dalam ponsel tersebut?" Sindir Kyuhyun halus, namun Sungmin tak menyadarinya. "Aku sedang membuka akun weiboku. Sudah lama aku menganggurkannya" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya kah akun weibomu itu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang mengupload foto-foto liburan kita di tempat seindah ini. Banyak diantara mereka yang menanyakannya?" Seru Sungmin antusias. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap kupu-kupu yang masih mengitari bunga-bunga tersebut.

"Kau memiliki banyak teman ya?" Lagi, nada suaranya mengalun tak enak. Namun, Sungmin kembali tak menghiraukannya. "Tentu saja. Lihat, mereka penasaran dengan tempat kita berada sekarang. Kyunnie" Seru Sungmin riang. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, ia beranjak dari tidurnya sembari meraih ponsel Sungmin secara tiba-tiba. Membuat pria cantik itu, tersentak sejenak.

"Kyunnie" Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap datar pada layar ponsel tersebut. "Kau sudah mengatakan statusmu pada teman-temanmu ini" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa beralih dari layar ponsel. Sungmin mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka jika aku telah menikah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, ia memperlihatkan layar ponsel itu ke arah Sungmin. "Seperti ini yang kau sebut dengan teman, heum" Sungmin mengeryit, maniknya menyipit meneliti layar ponselnya. Sontak foxy indah itu membulat kaget. "Sudah tahu jika kau sudah menikah. Tapi masih berani mengirimkan kalimat nista ini kepadamu"

Kyuhyun kembali membawa layar itu ke hadapannya. "Pemandangan disekitarmu memang sangat indah. Namun, keindahannya tak mampu menyaingi keindahanmu. Manis sekali, seharusnya kau bersemu. Cho Sungmin" Nada suaranya mengalun pedas, Sungmin meneguk ludahnya payah. Ia tergagap menerima tatapan tajam itu.

"Kyu-Kyunnie, aku mohon jangan marah. Jangan salah paham dulu, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sosial media. Tak semuanya bisa bersikap dengan baik" Jelas Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun memaku wajah Sungmin, tatapannya tak berubah. "Tak perlu menggunakannya lagi. Hapus akun itu. Atau kuhancurkan sekarang ponsel ini" Ancam Kyuhyun sembari meremas kuat ponsel putih tersebut.

"Yak. Yak, oke. Oke. Aku akan menghapusnya. Aku tidak akan menggunakannya lagi. Tapi, aku mohon jangan dihancurkan" Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Jemarinya mengusap ibu jari Kyuhyun, berusaha menyampaikan permintaan maafnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menyerahkan ponsel tersebut ke pemiliknya. "Hapu sekarang dan perlihatkan kepadaku setelahnya" Titah Kyuhyun tegas. Sungmin mengangguk, jemarinya dengan cekatan memblokir akun tersebut dan kemudian memperlihatkan pada Kyuhyun.

Raut keras itu perlahan melunak, tangannya meraih bahu Sungmin. Membawa tubuh itu mendekat ke tubuhnya. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, kepalanya terjatuh di pundak Kyuhyun. "Kau mengerikan" Adu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya mengusap bahu Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu aku seorang pencemburu, sayang"

"Ya. Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Kau juga tahu, jika aku sudah menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Bukan hanya tubuhku saja, tapi seluruh cintaku juga hanya tercurah untukmu"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, mengecup punggung tangan tersebut. "Ya, ya aku tahu. Aku pun sangat mencintaimu. Maaf, jika aku terlalu berlebihan. Lain kali tak akan terulang, tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji"

"Uuh. Dasar evil" Umpat Sungmin sembari mencubit dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ia merunduk mengecup bibir yang tengah terpout lucu itu.

"Mr. Cho" Suara seorang wanita mengalun, mengintrupsi kemesraan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandang bersamaan ke sumber suara. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan kening, merasa tak asing dengan wajah cantik wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum indah, ia menundukkan kepala sejenak.

"Tak disangka, saya bisa bertemu dengan anda di sini. Mr. Cho"

"Caroline"

.

.

.

Tbc

Hoiii...hoiiii...aku pulangggggggg...

Ada yang merindukanku. Reader : Kagak adaaaa#Teriak pakai Toa

Oke, aku tahu. Tak perlu pakek toa, ini sudah malam ntar para tetangga pada bangun terus gebukin gue secara berjamaah karena telah membuat keributan.

Aku kembali lagi dengan cerita aneh bin labil, jika ada kesalahan kata maupun ketidaknyambungan cerita mohon dimaklumi yaaaa...

Oh ya. Alhamdulillah aku lulus Readerdeul, terima kasih atas doanya ya. Dan sekarang aku lagi persiapan SBMPTN. Mohon doanya ya, semoga diberi kemudahan dalam mengerjakan soal-soalnya...Amien

Oke sampai disini dulu ye...bacotanku.

Untuk para Readerdeul yang masih menunggu nih cerita lumutan sampai pembacanya pada lupa ma ceritanya. Hehehe #Plak. Mohon maaf dan terima kasih

Bagi Readerdeul yang sudah setia me-Rippyuuu FF ini aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya, karena berkat dukungan dari kalian semua aku masih semangat menulis FF KyuMin ini sampai titik darah penghabisan. Yeayyy! #Lebay

Oke...sekian dulu. Bye bye

Muach

Saranghae

**P.S : NEXT CHAP ( LAST CHAP ) Ditunggu yaaaa. Ssstttt...jangan bilang-bilang siapa2 lhoo. Ini rahasia kita, oke. Chu chu chu**


	20. Chapter 20

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/M-Preg/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 20**

Normal Pov

"Mr. Cho" Suara seorang wanita mengalun, mengintrupsi kemesraan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandang bersamaan ke sumber suara. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan kening, merasa tak asing dengan wajah cantik wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum indah, ia menundukkan kepala sejenak.

"Tak disangka, saya bisa bertemu dengan anda disini. Mr. Cho"

"Caroline" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Wanita cantik berdarah inggris itu mengangguk sopan merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, ia menggeram dalam hati. Merasa enggan dengan wanita tersebut.

Raut wajahnya berubah datar, ia beranjak dari duduknya menghiraukan tatapan bingung sang istri. "Ada perihal penting apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku?" Suaranya mengalun penuh penekanan, tatapannya menajam mencoba menghantarkan ketidaknyamanannya. Caroline mundur selangkah, merasa bergidik dengan tatapan tersebut.

Merasa suasana berubah aneh, Sungmin berinisiatif menjadi penengah. Pria cantik itu beranjak berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. "Kalian saling mengenal? Apakah kalian berteman?" Tanya Sungmin ramah. Caroline mengalihkan pandang, hatinya sedikit menenang melihat wajah ramah itu.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Dia pegawaiku" Sahut Kyuhyun. "Oh. Kebetulan sekali. Perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin. Namun sekarang berganti marga menjadi Cho Sungmin. Senang berkenalan dengan anda" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Caroline.

Wanita inggris itu menatap uluran tangan Sungmin dengan ragu, ia memandang Kyuhyun sekilas. Kemudian beranjak menerima uluran tangan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, maniknya beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau pandai merekrut pegawai, Kyunnie. Lihat, walau dia orang inggris. Dia mampu berbicara menggunakan bahasa hangul" Puji Sungmin yang tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun dongkol.

Lengan kokohnya meraih bahu Sungmin, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke tubuhnya. Caroline mengalihkan pandang menatap kemesraan tersebut, hatinya berdenyut perih. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, tak mengira jika pegawainya ini masih menyimpan perasaan bodoh itu untuknya.

"Kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu?" Caroline tersentak dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Iya" Caroline meneguk ludahnya paksa melihat tatapan tersebut. Logikanya memberontak menguatkan hatinya. Walau salah dan tidak mungkin, ia harus tetap mencobanya. Tak perduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti setelah perkataannya ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan dilontarkan Caroline. Ingin rasanya pergi meninggalkan wanita itu, namun Sungmin pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Caroline bergantian, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau matanya yang salah.

Akan tetapi, ia merasa ada suatu hal yang tersimpan diantara mereka. Sinar mata Caroline terpancar jelas, jika wanita itu mempunyai suatu perasaan khusus pada Kyuhyun.

Caroline mengambil nafas sejenak, sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinar keberaniannya. "Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kelancangan saya, Mr. Cho. Saya siap menerima konsekuensi apapun yang akan anda berikan kepada saya. Saya harus mengatakan hal ini kepada anda. Saya sudah berulang kali mencoba melupakannya. Namun, saya tidak bisa. Perasaan saya semakin tak terbendung, setiap kali mencoba melupakan anda. Maafkan saya, karena saya tidak bisa memusnahkan perasaan ini"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam, bibirnya berdecak pelan. Sungmin termangu, ternyata apa yang ia lihat menjadi kebenaran. Pria cantik itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun, meneliti ekspresi yang tergurat disana. "Kau mencintai, Kyuhyun. Sejak kapan?" Kyuhyun sontak menoleh menatap Sungmin ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Tatapan matanya berubah, menjadi bingung dan ketakutan.

"Sayang_" Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengintruksikan kepada Kyuhyun untuk diam. Caroline mengangguk, ia menatap Sungmin. "Satu tahun yang lalu. Sejak pertama kali Mr. Cho mengunjungi perusahaan cabang yang berdiri di London" Jelas Caroline tegas, begitu kokoh tak tergoyahkan.

Melihat hal tersebut Kyuhyun hanya mampu mendesis kesal. Perasaan bencinya semakin menggebu terhadap wanita inggris itu. Sungmin mengangguk satu kali. "Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Kyuhyun sebelumnya?"

"Sudah"

"Lantas, apa jawaban Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memaku wajah Caroline, tak berniat beralih sedikitpun. Membuat Caroline kembali resah, wanita cantik itu menunduk sejenak. "Mr. Cho, tak meresponnya" Jawabnya pelan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya sejenak, Sungmin kembali beralih menatap Caroline.

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak menyalahkan perasaan cintamu. Semua orang berhak merasakan cinta, hanya saja perasaanmu itu jatuh di waktu yang tidak tepat. Aku tidak bisa ikut campur. Ini urusanmu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku akan berpesan. Kau cantik, nona Caroline. Kau juga wanita terhormat dengan riwayat pendidikan yang baik. Jadi, berperilakulah layaknya wanita terhormat. Adakalanya pernyataan cinta tak harus memiliki itu kau jadikan pedoman walau terdengar naif, demi kehormatanmu juga. Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Jadi, aku mohon pahamilah batasan tersebut"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sungmin bergerak pergi darisana. Namun, Kyuhyun menahannya. Sungmin menoleh, ia tersenyum. Tangan kirinya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin mencari makanan disana. Kau selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Caroline" Ucap Sungmin tanpa bisa dibantah.

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ia menatap punggung Sungmin yang bergerak menjauhi pandangannya. "Aku tahu masa depanmu masih panjang, nona Caroline" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Caroline, tatapannya mendingin. "Jangan paksa aku untuk menghancurkannya sekarang juga" Sambungnya.

Caroline merunduk, menggigit bibir bawah menahan isakan. "Saya tahu ini salah. Tapi, saya mohon berikan satu kesempatan kepada saya. Tak apa walau menjadi yang kedua, kelima, kesepuluh dan yang terakhir sekalipun. Saya tak perduli. Saya tahu, anda seorang pria normal. Satu lelaki tak akan cukup untuk anda. Sanubari anda pasti juga menginginkan seorang wanita" Ujar Caroline berani.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, tangan kirinya tanpa sadar terkepal. Tatapan matanya mencemooh, menindas harga diri Caroline. "Kau pikir aku pria seperti itu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Jika memang aku pria yang seperti itu. Lebih baik aku mencari seorang wanita pelacur tak berpendidikan, aku rasa itu jauh lebih terhormat. Daripada seorang wanita dengan pendidikan tinggi namun bertingkah layaknya pelacur, begitu rendah dari seorang pelacur. Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka dengan wanita munafik bertopengkan kehormatan. Nona Caroline"

Kalimat pedas yang terlontar sukses membuat harga diri Caroline jatuh terinjak tak berharga. Manik birunya membulat shock, merasa kaget dengan kalimat yang tak pernah ia sangka akan terlontar untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ia maju selangkah menatap intens sepasang manik biru yang berbayang akan air mata.

"Bagiku Sungmin segalanya untukku. Maaf, kau telah salah menilai diriku" Kyuhyun melesakkan sepasang tangan di saku celana trainingnya. "Bersyukurlah karena kau seorang wanita. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Namun, jika lain kali kau masih berani menampakkan sosokmu dihadapanku. Aku tak akan memberikan kesempatan kedua"

Kyuhyun berbalik, beranjak pergi meninggalkan Caroline. Wanita itu jatuh bersimpuh beriringan dengan isakan pelannya yang tertahan sejak tadi. Perkataan Kyuhyun telah menjatuhkan hatinya, membuatnya kian perih tak berbentuk lagi. Rencana yang telah ia susun dengan matang, hancur berantakan tak berguna. Bahkan disaat semuanya belum terlaksana sebagaimana mestinya.

Ia tak bisa meraihnya. Sampai kapanpun tak akan bisa. Semuanya akan berbuah percuma dan semakin menyakiti dirinya.

.

.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon besar itu hanya mampu menutup bibirnya shock. Tak percaya dengan semua ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit berdecak kagum pada Caroline, karena wanita itu begitu tangguh menerima ucapan Kyuhyun. Andai saja dirinya, mungkin lebih baik tak pernah mengenal seorang Cho Kyuhyun seumur hidup daripada harga dirinya terinjak sebegitu rendahnya.

Apa yang ia katakan kepada Kyuhyun hanya sebuah alibi. Memang sengaja ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama wanita itu, karena ia ingin menguji Kyuhyun. Menguji cinta dan kesetiaannya. Bukan tanpa alasan, Caroline adalah wanita yang cantik juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang indah. Mustahil seorang pria menolak keberadaannya. Maka dari itu, Sungmin ingin menguji Kyuhyun.

Terlebih mereka bertemu satu tahun yang lalu, disaat dirinya dan Kyuhyun berada di penghujung masalah. Siapa tahu, ketika Kyuhyun patah hati karena penolakannya. Pria itu memanfaatkan Caroline sebagai pelampiasannya. Terdengar jahat memang, namun Kyuhyun memang seorang pria yang jahat. Maka, hal tersebut tidak menutup kemungkinan akan terjadi.

Chup. Sungmin tersentak, bayangan akan masa lampaunya sirnah sudah. Foxynya membulat lucu ketika mendapati wajah Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau. Kau...bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa tahu jika aku bersembunyi disini?" Racau Sungmin berantakan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ibu jari mengusap bibir bawah Sungmin. Ia merunduk menyatukan kening mereka. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, sayang. Kau ingin mengujiku, bukan" Tebak Kyuhyun tepat sasaran. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Ti-tidak juga. Aku memang berniat membeli makanan tadi. Tapi, aku berbalik karena aku tidak mendapatkannya. Maka dari itu aku putuskan kembali dan menunggumu disini" Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin hingga kembali menghadapnya. "Hey. Kau sudah dewasa, sayang. Bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang Mommy. Perbaiki cara berbohongmu" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"Yahh" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh, bibirnya terpout lucu. Dengan langkah dihentakkan, ia beranjak pergi menghiraukan kikikan pelan Kyuhyun. "Aku lapar. Ingin membeli makanan. Tetap disini dan jangan coba mengikutiku!" Kecam Sungmin yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdehem, melangkah mengikuti Sungmin kemudian meraih jemari lentik itu dan digenggamnya dengan erat. "Yaakkk...sudah kubilang jangan_Chup" Sungmin mendesis kesal. Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya dengan kecupan kilatnya.

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya, matanya menatap ke depan menghiraukan desisan kesal istri cantiknya ini.

.

.

Sungmin mengedarkan maniknya disepanjang jejeran penjual makanan yang terletak disepanjang jalan trotoar menuju bukit tempatnya beristirahat tadi. Terkadang ia reflek menutup hidungnya ketika aroma daging menyentak indera penciumannya. Entah mengapa, aroma tersebut membuat perutnya berkontraksi.

Senyumnya melebar, ketika maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang ia cari sejak tadi. Sungmin segera menarik Kyuhyun ke tempat dimana makanan yang ia cari berada disana.

"Kyaaa...Muffin" Serunya riang. Bertepuk tangan riuh dengan senyum lebar. Terlihat begitu bahagia. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, tangannya terangkat mengacak surai blonde itu.

Wanita paruh baya penjual dari makanan itu mengukir satu senyum ramah menyambut mereka. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap si penjual. "Bibi, tolong bungkuskan beberapa untukku" Ujarnya menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Setelahnya manik Sungmin kembali mengedar ke jejeran makanan lain disekitar muffin tersebut. "Ini kue apa, Bibi?" Sungmin mengangkat satu kue yang berwarna kekuningan bertaburkan cokelat. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, merasa tak asing dengan kue tersebut.

"Yorkshire pudding" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap si penjual, memastikan jawabannya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Itu Yorkshire pudding. Termasuk kudapan favorit rakyat inggris dari jaman dahulu hingga saat ini. Pudding tersebut memiliki rasa manis sekaligus gurih. Kau ingin mencoba mencicipinya, nak"

Sungmin sontak menggeleng disaat indera penciumannya menangkap aroma daging dari kue tersebut. Diletakkannya kembali pada tempatnya. "Tidak untuk saat ini, Bibi. Perutku begitu sensitif dengan daging akhir-akhir ini" Keluh Sungmin sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tergiur dengan tawaran tersebut, akan tetapi apalah daya jika perutnya menolak.

Kyuhyun meraih bahu Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut. "Makanlah sedikit, sayang. Daging baik untuk pertumbuhan anak kita" Bujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng, ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku akan memuntahkannya kembali" DesauSungmin.

"Kau sedang mengandung, nak" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sungmin mengangguk, merespon pertanyaan penjual itu. "Pantas. Tak jarang memang seseorang yang tengah mengandung mengeluhkan nafsu makan mereka, terlebih disaat usia kandungannya masih muda"

"Memang masih muda, Bibi. Berkisar satu minggu, bukan begitu Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin meminta persetujuan pria tampan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk.

"Ah, jika memang seperti itu. Lebih baik kau mencoba ini. Fish and Chips. Makanan yang berbahan dasar ikan dan kentang" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap makanan tersebut. "Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Oh. Tentu saja, silahkan" Penjual itu menyodorkan wadah makanan tersebut ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatapnya sejenak, jemarinya telulur meraih makanan itu dalam potongan kecil. "Hm. Ya Tuhan. Nikmat sekali, Bibi. Teksturnya begitu lembut" Kagum Sungmin. Penjual itu tersenyum.

Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun, menyodorkan potongan kecil ke bibir pria tampan itu. "Kau harus mencobanya, Kyunnie. Ini nikmat sekali. Aaa, buka bibirmu" Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya, meraih suapan Sungmin. Sedetik kemudian kepalanya mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan istrinya.

"Tolong bungkuskan ini, Bibi" Sungmin menyerahkan kembali wadah tersebut ke penjual. Si penjual dengan cekatan membungkus semua pesanan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Berapa semuanya?" Kyuhyun meraih dompet kulitnya di saku celana trainingnya.

"20 Pound" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan selembar uang khas dari negara inggris tersebut. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada si penjual. "Terima kasih" Ujar wanita paruh baya itu. Sungmin tersenyum. "Sama-sama, Bibi. Sampai jumpa kembali" Ujar Sungmin ramah sebelum beranjak pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, berbagai kuliner dan tempat wisata telah mereka kunjungi. Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan oleh-oleh khas Inggris. Berniat membeli suatu buah tangan untuk keluarga dan teman-teman mereka.

Ddrtt...ddrttt.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyunnie, ponselmu berdering. Mengapa mengabaikannya? Bagaimana kalau penting?" Omel Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Arra. Arra, aku akan mengangkatnya"

Kyuhyun meraih ponsel hitamnya di dalam saku celana levisnya. Menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian berdecak pelan.

"Ada apa?" Jawabnya ketus. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, keningnya berkerut mendengar nada suara itu.

"_Woo...ketus sekali. Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu kalian"_

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin ketika pria cantik itu berniat beranjak dari posisinya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mengartikan tatapan tajam itu. "Aku ingin pergi kesana. Ingin melihat-lihat yang lain. Siapa tahu ada barang yang lebih menarik ketimbang barang-barang ini" Jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sungmin. "Jangan menghilang dari pandanganku" Pesan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghele nafas panjang, ia menggeleng. "Ya Tuhan, Kyunnie. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tak perlu se-khawatir itu"

"Jika seperti itu tetap disini" Putus Kyuhyun mutlak. Manik foxynya membulat shock, seketika ia tergeragap panik. "Yaa...yaa. tidak bisa begitu. Aish, arra arra. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh" Dumel Sungmin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, bibirnya tertarik lurus. Beralih ke hadapan Sungmin dengan satu tangan disamping kepala Sungmin. Kepalanya merunduk mengecup bibir plum yang terpout itu. "Pergilah" Senyumnya mengembang lembut, Sungmin sedikit merona menatap tatapan dalam itu.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin. Pria cantik itu kini berada di rak buah, rak yang terletak tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di rak makanan khusus cokelat, salah satu tangannya menyelusup ke saku.

"_Yaakk...kau mengacuhkanku, Cho"_ Omel si penelepon.

"Apa maumu? Intinya saja tak perlu bertele-tele, Ikan"

"_Oke. Oke. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, jika minggu depan kami akan menikah"_

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, menatap setiap gerakan pria cantik itu. "Bodoh. Kami masih menghabiskan waktu seminggu. Cari hari lain saja!"

"_Aish. Maafkan aku, pastor yang akan menikahkan kami yang menyuruh kami untuk menyelenggarakannya minggu depan"_

"Tidak bisakah dia mencari tanggal lain"

"_Tidak bisa. Ia hanya bisa ditanggal tersebut"_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Ia mendesah jengah. "Kalau begitu cari pastor lain, bodoh!"

"_Yaakk...memangnya mencari pastor yang bisa menikahkan dua lelaki itu gampang apa? Cih"_ Sentak si penelepon.

"Baiklah. Kami akan datang, tapi nanti sehari sebelum kalian menikah" Putus Kyuhyun.

"_Yaaa...jangan sehari sebelum pernikahan itu terlalu dekat dengan tanggalnya. Bagaimana kalau kalian pulang sekarang atau besok"_

"Kau berani memerintahku, ikan tengik" Sahut Kyuhyun dingin, matanya masih menatap ke arah Sungmin.

"_Hhh...bukan begitu. Hanya saja kami membutuhkan pengarahanmu. Sungguh ini sangat menegangkan sekali. Kau yang sudah pernah melaluinya, setidaknya berikanlah kami wejangan"_

"Aku bukan orang tua kalian. Minta saja wejangan kepada orang tua kalian"

"_Ayolah, Kyu. Kau kan sahabat kami. Sekali ini saja penuhi permintaan sahabatmu ini"_

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut tak terima. Ia mendesis pelan. "Bukankah aku selalu memenuhi permintaan kalian. Oh, atau aku cabut saja tiket bulan madu kalian"

"_YAAAKKK...ANDWE"_ Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel hitam itu dari terlinganya disaat suara teriakan dua pria memecah gendang telinganya. "Kau bersama Yesung"

"_Ya. Dari tadi si kura lambat ini berada disampingku mendengar percakapan kita"_

Kyuhyun menggumam merespon ucapan Donghae. Hening sejenak sebelum suara Donghae kembali mengalun dari line telepon tersebut.

"_Ayolah, Kyu. Datanglah lebih awal. Sungguh, para uke itu mengharapkan kehadiran Sungmin hyung. Jika kau tidak memenuhinya, aku tidak bisa menjamin jika mereka tak akan menghubungi Sungmin hyung. Kau tahu bagaimana sikap istrimu itu, dia akan dengan gampangnya mengatakan iya jika itu untuk orang terdekatnya"_

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah, mendatar. Ia berucap melalui sela gigi yang terkatup rapat. "Jangan mencoba menghubunginya, jika kalian masih menyayangi tiket bulan madu kalian" Ancam Kyuhyun.

"_Iya aku tahu itu. Maka dari itu datanglah. Kalian bisa melanjutkan bulan madu kalian lain waktu. Kau punya banyak uang, Kyu. Kau bisa mengatur bulan madu lanjutan kalian kemanapun dan kapanpun sesuka hatimu"_

Kyuhyun mengurut keningnya, merasa enggan dengan keputusan yang akan ia lontarkan. "Baiklah" Putusnya singkat. Sontak terdengar sorak sorai disana. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia menghela nafas.

"_Kau yang terbaik Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kau memang teman yang sangat baik walau terkadang mengesalkan. Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Terima kasih juga untuk tiketnya"_

"Heum" Gumam Kyuhyun malas. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke saku. Melangkah ke tempat Sungmin sambil membawa kereta belanja. Sungmin menoleh ke samping, ia tersenyum. "Kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup" Sungmin menatap belanjaannya yang terletak di kereta dorong tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya telulur mengusap kepala Sungmin. "Benarkah. Tak berniat membeli yang lain?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng. Meraih lengan Kyuhyun membawa pria tampan itu ke meja kasir.

"Siapa yang menhubungimu tadi?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyerahkan belanjaan mereka ke pegawai kasir. Wanita muda bersurai pirang itu mengeluarkan barang belanjaan mereka dari kereta dorong.

"Donghae" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Manik foxy itu membulat senang, namun raut wajahnya berubah muram. "Yaish. Mengapa tadi tidak kau berikan kepadaku? Aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Donghae, Kyunnie" Rajuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil dompetnya yang terselip di saku belakang, ia mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

"Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting" Jawab Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada pegawai kasir. "Tidak penting bagimu. Tapi, penting bagiku" Sungmin melepaskan tautan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin, ia mendesis gemas.

"Terima kasih" Ujar pegawai kasir itu dengan sopan. Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat. Seorang lelaki muda yang juga pegawai dari toko oleh-oleh itu mengambil kantong belanjaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, membantu membawa belanjaan mereka menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir disamping toko.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Sungmin dengan tersenyum. Pria itu menunduk balas tersenyum, manik birunya menatap Sungmin kagum. Orbs tajam Kyuhyun menatap dingin pegawai toko tersebut. "Kenapa masih disini? Pergi" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin menyentak lelaki muda itu."M-Maaf. Saya permisi" Gagapnya, kemudian beranjak pergi memasuki toko.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Sungmin. "Lain kali jangan tersenyum seperti itu di hadapan orang asing" Tutur Kyuhyun mutlak. Sungmin mengerutkan kening, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata tak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu hal yang wajar bukan"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menghela nafas berat sebelum kembali melontarkan kalimatnya. "Aku tak ingin mendapati orang lain menatapmu seperti itu lagi. Paham" Tekan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membeo, ia terkekeh pelan sembari menggeleng.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyunnie. Hanya sebuah tatapan. Lagipula mereka tidak menyentuhku. Jangan berlebihan seperti ini" Remeh Sungmin. Pria cantik itu berlalu melewati Kyuhyun, membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Beranjak dari posisinya, melangkah cepat memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun menutup kasar pintu mobilnya. Nafasnya tersenggal, menahan gejolak panas yang menyelimuti hatinya. "Cho Sungmin" Sungmin mengulurkan botol mineral ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Minum ini" Kyuhyun mengelak, ia mendorong botol tersebut ke pemiliknya.

Sungmin berdecak, tangannya bergerak membuka tutup botol. "Kyuhyunnie, aku mohon minum ini. Tenangkan dirimu" Pinta Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih botol itu dari tangan Sungmin dan menutupnya kembali, kemudian ia lempar botol tersebut ke kursi belakang.

Sungmin membulat shock menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun. Maniknya mengikuti arah botol itu, kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun" Panggilnya tak percaya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Tanpa sadar pria cantik itu mundur ke belakang hingga punggungnya membentur kaca mobil.

Maniknya mengedar ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Merasa takut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi tersebut. "Kau merasa terganggu dengan sikapku, heum" Sungmin menahan nafas, ia memejamkan mata kala suara bass dingin itu mengalun pelan.

Kepalanya bergerak, menggeleng. Kyuhyun masih tetap memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Sungmin"

Sungmin merundukkan kepalanya, ia menggeleng cepat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Tangannya telulur meraih tangan Sungmin, namun Sungmin menyentak tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran, sedang pria cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku...aku hanya merasa, sikapmu terlalu berlebihan Kyu. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu. Menunjukkan kepadaku jika kau tidak percaya kepadaku" Sungmin beralih menatap Kyuhyun, sirat matanya memancarkan setitik rasa kecewa. Kyuhyun termangu melihatnya.

"Kenapa berfikir seperti itu? Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, Sungmin"

"Tidak seperti ini caranya, Kyu. Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak musuh. Sikapmu bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri" Tutur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Kepalanya menggeleng, menghiraukan ucapan Sungmin. "Aku tidak perduli. Meskipun seluruh dunia menjadi musuhku karena sikapku, aku tidak perduli. Jika untuk melindungimu"

"Ya Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang ingin kau lindungi? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bukanlah seorang buronan maupun teroris yang setiap saat berpacu dengan kematian. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Kau tak perlu se-khawatir itu"

"Tak perlu se-khawatir itu katamu" Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Lantas, bagaimana dengan semua tatapan kagum itu? Kau tidak mengetahuinya. Kau tidak tahu, bagaimana mereka menatapmu? Apa arti dari tatapan itu? Mereka menginginkanmu, Cho Sungmin. Melihat hal tersebut, tak pantaskah jika aku mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Hanya mengagumi, kan. Sudahlah, Kyunnie. Jangan terlalu membersar-besarkan masalah" Putus Sungmin lelah. Kepalanya berdenyut pening menanggapi tingkah Kyuhyun yang semakin membebani hidupnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, menatap ke luar kaca mobil.

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan. Tangannya terkepal memukul kemudi. "Hanya mengagumi. Ya, sekarang kau bisa bilang hanya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan nanti. Disaat rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi rasa suka atau cinta. Bisakah kau bilang hanya"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam. "Siapa yang menyukaiku?"

"Mereka yang mengagumimu"

"Ya Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun" Jerit Sungmin frustasi. Pria cantik itu menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Pernahkah kau mendapati diriku dicintai seseorang selain dirimu. Pernahkah kau melihat seorang pria atau wanita yang datang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Pernahkah? Seharusnya semua kekhawatiranmu itu kau tujukan untuk dirimu sendiri, Mr. Cho"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih lengan Sungmin dan digenggamnya dengan erat. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membalikkan fakta?"

"Fakta apa yang aku balik? Tak ingatkah kau kepada Caroline, pegawai wanitamu itu. Ini masih Caroline. Lantas, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Siapa tahu masih ada lagi seseorang yang menyukaimu. Sedang aku, pernahkah kau mendapatinya"

Sungmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun. Tangannya meraih pintu, berniat keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Sungguh, hatinya sudah panas saat ini bahkan maniknya mulai mengabur. Akan tetapi, Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengunci pintunya. Sungmin menggeram pelan, ia memukul kaca mobil dengan keras.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Sudah cukup, kumohon. Aku lelah" Lirih Sungmin dengan suara bergetar samar. Sungmin memukul-mukul kaca pelan, membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap punggung Sungmin.

Grep. Sungmin tersentak, sepasang lengan memeluk perutnya erat. Kyuhyun menumpu dagu di bahu Sungmin, mengecupi bahu itu perlahan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf. Karena orang-orang itulah aku menjadi seperti ini. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dirimu. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang brengsek yang menyukaiku itu, kau jadikan alasan untuk pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tak ingin. Maka dari itu, setiap mata yang memandang lain kepadamu. Sudah mampu membuat emosiku naik. Aku mohon maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku sungguh mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, hatinya berangsur-angsur tenang. Ia melepas rengkuhan Kyuhyun, berbalik memandang pria tampan itu. "Pabbo" Sungmin memukul sisi kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Sangat bodoh" Pekik Sungmin sembari menarik hidung bangir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dongkol sekali pikiranmu, heum? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Tak mungkin aku dengan bodohnya meninggalkan dirimu hanya karena orang-orang itu. Cukup percaya padaku. Karena aku pun berusaha percaya padamu, Arraseo"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, orbs tajamnya melembut. Seulas senyum tampan terpatri di wajah tampannya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar, ia menggeleng. Kemudian beranjak merengkuh tubuh gagah Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu sembari menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar.

Kyuhyun membalas rengkuhan Sungmin, tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin. "Lucu ya. Terkadang manis, terkadang bertengkar. Kekeke" Gurau Sungmin dengan suara terpendam. Kyuhyun mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Inilah yang membuatku selalu merindukanmu, sayang" Gombal Kyuhyun. Sungmin menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun, pipinya mengembung. "Kau menggombal" Kyuhyun terkekeh, merunduk menyentuh hidung Sungmin.

"Aku berkata jujur" Sungmin terkekeh, tangannya beralih ke tengkuk Kyuhyun membawa wajah tampan itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dan pada akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu, mengecup dan melumat dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap jam tangannya. Pria manis itu berulang kali mengedarkan pandangannya ke pintu keluar bandara. Ia mendesis jengah. "Hae-yah...kau berbohong kepada kami, eoh" Omel Eunhyuk. Donghae mengalihkan pandang, menatap Eunhyuk. "Mwo? Mengapa menuduhku seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae tak terima.

"Argh. Aku tak tahan lagi. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam kita berada disini. Tapi, apa yang kita dapat? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidung mereka" Pekik Ryeowook jengah mengalihkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari fokus mereka.

Yesung mengusap bahu calon istrinya, manik sipitnya beralih menatap Donghae. Donghae berdecak kesal, kenapa semua orang menghakimi dirinya. "Sungguh, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sudah menelepon Kyuhyun dan dia menyetujuinya" Jelas Donghae lesu. "Apa Kyuhyun bilang akan kembali hari ini?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Donghae menyilangkan tangan di dada, punggungnya menyender ke mobil van berwarna hitam itu. "Tidak_"

"MWO!" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook memotong perkataan Donghae. "Yakkk...Lalu, untuk apa dari tadi kita berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh. Aish. Kau ini bagaimana sih, hyung!" Omel Ryeowook. Donghae menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya mencoba menetlalisir emosi yang mulai terbakar.

"Maka dari itu jangan memotong perkataan orang seenaknya. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku. Haish!" Donghae mengacak surai hitamnya kasar. Merusak tatanan rambutnya yang sudah tertata dengan apik. Yesung menghela nafas, tangannya telulur menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Jadi begini. Tadi, pagi aku menerima telpon darinya jika dirinya akan tiba siang ini. Maka dari itu, aku berani mengajak kalian semua datang kemari untuk menjemputnya tanpa sepengetahuan dari orang tua mereka"

"Jika seperti itu. Mengapa dari tadi_"

"Eunhyukkieee...Ryeowookkiee" Omelan Eunhyuk sontak terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan yang tak asing bagi telinganya. Ia mengalihkan pandang ke sumber suara. Nampak sepasang lelaki melangkah ke arahnya dengan salah satu diantara mereka melambai heboh sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Kyaaa...Sungmin hyung!" Seru Ryeowook ceria. Pria mungil itu segera meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya ketika pria cantik itu tepat di depannya. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu, hyungiee" Ryeowook mengeratkan rengkuhannya. Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengusap punggung Ryeowook pelan.

"Haha...aku juga"

"Ck. Kalian melupakanku, eoh" Rajuk Eunhyuk, mengalihkan fokus mereka. Sungmin tersenyum, ia merentangkan lengan kirinya. Sontak Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya dan menubruk tubuh Sungmin. Pria cantik itu mundur selangkah, terkekeh pelan mendapati tingkah teman-temannya ini.

Yesung mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun. Lengannya terangkat merangkul Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih telah datang, Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. "Anggap saja sebagai balas budiku kepada kalian"

"Cha. Tak perlu bilang seperti itu, Tuan muda Cho. Kita ini kan teman. Memang sepatutnya saling membantu, benar begitu kura" Yesung mengangguk merespon ucapan Donghae, sedang Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Maniknya menatap lurus ke arah istrinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari pulang. Kau harus segera beristirahat, hyung. Pasti kau sangat kelelahan" Eunhyuk meraih koper Sungmin, membawa koper berwarna merah jambu itu ke dalam bagasi mobil. "Oh, nde. Gomawo"

"Aish. Tak perlu berterima kasih. Ayo, masuk hyung" Ryeowook membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk. "Haish, kalian ini berlebihan sekali sih"

"Ah, sudahlah. Masuk saja, hyung dan segera berceritalah kepada kami" Titah Eunhyuk mutlak. Mereka kemudian bergilir memasuki mobil van tersebut dengan Yesung sebagai sopir. Sungmin duduk di tengah, diapit oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Donghae duduk di depan, sedang Kyuhyun duduk di kursi belakang.

"Oke, hyung ceritakan kepada kami tentang bulan madu kalian di Eropa?" Ujar Ryeowook antusias. Sungmin terkekeh melihat hal tersebut, kepalanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kami berada di tempat yang sangat indah. Sebuah pedesaan yang masih asri, seperti di buku dongeng"

"Ah, jinja. Dimana, hyung?"

"Desa Bibury di Inggris"

"Oh. Kau bulan madu ke Inggris, hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook takjub, mulut mereka sedikit terbuka. Sungmin terkekeh pelan, tangannya telulur menutup mulut dua temannya. "Yakk...tutup mulut kalian. Bagaimana kalau nanti ada lalat masuk" Gurau Sungmin.

"Aku pernah melihatnya di internet. Sungguh, desa itu sangat bagus, hyung. Pemandangannya menakjubkan walau bangunan rumahnya terkesan kuno. Tapi, nampaknya terlihat begitu nyaman" Jelas Ryeowook yang diangguki Sungmin. "Benar sekali. Apa yang tersaji di internet? Itulah kebenarannya"

"Lantas, apa saja yang kau lakukan disana, hyung?" Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau ingin mengintrogasi istriku, heum" Ujar Kyuhyun sadis yang seketika merubah aura wajah Eunhyuk. Pria manis itu menoleh ke belakang dengan aura gelapnya, Kyuhyun hanya melirik sekilas.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara denganmu. So, please keep silent" Ujarnya ketus. Eunhyuk beralih menatap Sungmin, pria cantik itu menggeleng pelan mengisyaratkan kepada Eunhyuk untuk tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun melakukan banyak hal disana. Mulai dari jalan-jalan ke bukit, taman, hingga sampai ke kota. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat-tempat indah serta berkuliner" Ryeowook membulatkan maniknya. "Berkuliner?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan. "Heum" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Waahhh...aku yakin makanan khas Inggris pasti akan membuatmu ketagihan, hyung" Ujar Eunhyuk. "Ya, kau benar. Makanan khas Inggris begitu nikmat" Ucap Sungmin antusias, namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah murung. Hal tersebut membuat kening Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengerut heran.

"Ada masalah, hyung" Kyuhyun yang semula memejamkan matanya, mencoba terlelap. Sontak beranjak bangun ketika mendengar nada khawatir yang terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook. Pria tampan itu menatap Sungmin, menghela nafas lega ketika tak mendapati sesuatu hal yang buruk pada istrinya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menikmati semua makanan itu" Rajuk Sungmin dengan pipi mengembung lucu. "Mengapa seperti itu, hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran yang diangguki dengan Ryeowook. "Perutku menolaknya" Jelas Sungmin sembari mengusap perut datarnya.

"Ada apa dengan perutmu? Kau terkena maag, hyung?" Selidik Ryeowook penasaran. Sungmin berdehem pelan, ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun menatap pria tampan itu meminta pendapat. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Aniyo. Sudah cukup dengan anemia. Aku tidak ingin menambah penyakit lain lagi"

"Lantas, kau kenapa hyung?" Pekik Eunhyuk tak sabar. Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat ketidaksabaran teman monyetnya ini. "Anak kami menolak makanan itu, Hyukkie-ah. Maka dari itu aku memuntahkannya"

"Anak? Anak kami? Maksudmu apa sih, hyung?" Donghae menoleh ke belakang, mencerca Sungmin. Namun seketika berdecih pelan ketika mendapat tatapan tajam dari seorang pria tampan yang duduk di kursi belakang. Sungmin mengerjap, meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya karena terlalu berbelit-belit hingga membuat mereka semua kesal.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, mianhae. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang" Sungmin memotong ucapannya, tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "Aku hamil" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"MWO! HAMIL!"

Ckiittt...Set. "Yaakkk...apa yang kau lakukan kura!" Teriak Donghae kalap. "Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin. Aku orang pertama yang akan membunuhmu Kim Jongwoon" Geram Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu beranjak dari sandarannya, tangannya mengusap bahu Sungmin.

"Gwechana" Suara lembut Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dan dua pria manis itu dari shocknya. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang, tangannya bergerak mengusap dada. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja" Ryeowook beranjak dari kursinya, berniat menggeplak kepala calon suaminya.

"Yakkk...kau kenapa, hyung?! Kau ingin membunuh kami semua, eoh! Kenapa tiba-tiba membanting setir kemudi ke kiri dan mengeremnya mendadak. Beruntung tidak ada kendaraan lain di belakang tadi, bagaimana kalau sampai ada? Bisa terjadi kecelakaan beruntun!" Omel Ryeowook habis-habisan.

Yesung si tersangka utama hanya mampu mengambil nafas bertahap, ia pun masih shock disini. "Maafkan aku. Aku tadi terkejut mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Jadi aku reflek melakukannya. Huft" Yesung menyandarkan punggung, ia membuang nafas dengan kepala menengadah. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Begitu dengan Donghae sang saksi mata kejadian tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku" Ujar Sungmin lemah. Kepalanya tertunduk penuh sesal. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan melihat kondisi istri tercintanya ini. Tak terima jika Sungmin yang menjadi pihak bersalah disini. "Yesung, buka kuncinya" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Semua yang ada di dalam mobil van hitam itu, sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kena_"

"Buka saja" Potong Kyuhyun cepat membuat Eunhyuk bungkam. Dengan ragu Yesung membuka kunci mobil mewah itu. Setelah terdengar bunyi 'klik' pelan, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ryeowook, buka pintunya" Titah Kyuhyun mutlak. Ryeowook segera membuka pintunya, tanpa mendengar perintah Kyuhyun yang kedua kalinya. Pria mungil itu turun dari mobil diikuti dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Kening Sungmin berkerut heran melihat uluran tangan tersebut.

"Kyu?"

"Ayo, turun" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk sejenak, sebelum meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan turun dari mobil itu. Kyuhyun meraih ponsel hitamnya yang berada di saku mantel hitamnya. "Park ahjussi. Jemput kami sekarang di distrik Gangseo-gu" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, mencari papan jalan.

"..."

"Ya. Taman Maewha. Perempatan jalan raya"

"..."

"Hem. Jangan sampai Eomma dan Appa tahu. Bilang saja kau ingin ke kantor pos, mengirim pesananku" Kyuhyun memutus panggilannya. Ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke saku mantel. Donghae yang mendengar percakapan tersebut segera turun dari mobil.

"Aish. Kenapa kau menelepon sopirmu, Kyuhyun?" Omel Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae datar. "Tentu saja untuk menjemput kami" Kyuhyun berjalan ke belakang mobil. "Buka bagasinya"

"Tidak" Tolak Yesung mutlak, pria tampan itu ternyata sudah turun dari mobil. "Kami kemari ingin menjemputmu dan Sungmin. Tapi, kau dengan seenaknya menghubungi sopirmu. Sopan sekali kelakuanmu" Ujar Yesung sedikit marah.

Kyuhyun bertolak pinggang, pria tampan itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk menjemputku. Lagipula, aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menyudutkan Sungmin. Jadi, sekarang buka bagasinya"

"Siapa yang menyudutkan Sungmin? Masalah tadi aku tidak menyalahkannya. Ini murni kesalahanku_"

"Kau memang tidak menyudutkannya. Tapi, Sungmin merasa bersalah karena kelalaianmu, Kim Jongwoon. Kau hampir membuat kami semua mati karena keterkejutanmu akan ucapan Sungmin. Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Sungmin. Terlebih dia sekarang sedang mengandung, perasaannya jadi lebih sensitif. Jadi, aku mohon pengertianmu. Buka bagasinya dan biarkan kami pulang sendiri. Aku tak suka melihatnya bersedih seperti itu"

Penjelasan Kyuhyun sontak membuat mereka bungkam. Apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Donghae menatap Yesung, kepalanya mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Perasaan calon ayah. Selamat" Yesung tersenyum, tangannya bergerak menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Ia melangkah kembali ke mobil guna membuka bagasi. Setelah bagasi terbuka, Donghae membantu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan koper mereka. Selang beberapa menit, sebuah mobil mewah merk Marcedes Benz CLA-Class berwana hitam berhenti tepat di samping mobil van hitam itu.

Kyuhyun menatap mobil sedan itu. Nampak seorang pria setengah baya berbalutkan pakaian formal keluar dari pintu kemudi. Membungkuk hormat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung, maafkan kami karena tidak bisa mengantarkanmu dengan baik" Ujar Ryeowook penuh sesal. Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya terangkat mengusap bahu Ryeowook. "Gwechana. Anggap saja sebuah insiden tak terduga. Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini"

Eunhyuk melangkah mendekat, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. "Hyung, berjanjilah tetap datang walau hari ini begitu mengecewakanmu"

"Aish. Apa sih yang kalian katakan? Tidak ada yang mengecewakanku. Jangan cemberut seperti itu. Calon pengantin baru tak baik merenggut kesal" Goda Sungmin sembari mencolek dagu Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian. Menerima godaan tersebut Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sontak terkikik lucu. Wajah mereka perlahan bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat menghampiri Sungmin, lengannya meraih pinggang Sungmin. "Ayo, pulang"

"Eoh, sekarang" Sungmin membeo. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kepalanya merunduk menyentuh kening Sungmin. "Park ahjussi sudah datang"

"Hem. Baiklah" Sungmin beralih menatap teman-temannya. "Kami pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas penyambutannya"

"Nde. Hati-hati" Seru Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk bersamaan, mereka melambai heboh merespon lambaian tangan Sungmin.

Park ahjussi bergerak cepat membuka pintu mobil untuk tuannya. Kyuhyun menyentuh pintu, mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk lebih dulu. Namun, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ia berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Grep. Sungmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu terkekeh.

"Hey, manis sekali" Goda Kyuhyun sembari mengusap kepala belakang Sungmin. "Kau terlalu menjagaku, Kyunnie. Itu membuatku terharu. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun tertawa, mengeratkan rengkuhan mereka. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, sayang. Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Manisnya. Jika kau bertingah seperti ini terus, bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu" Sungmin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh, jemarinya bergerak mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

"Baiklah, jika kau berfikiran seperti itu. Aku akan terus bertingkah seperti ini sepanjang hayatku. Agar kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku. Bagaimana?" Tantang Kyuhyun. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya, ia melepaskan rengkuhannya. "Aish. Kau selalu mengalahkanku, aku benci dirimu"

Sungmin bergerak memasuki mobil. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Ia beranjak menyusul Sungmin. "Yakk...kau bisa lewat pintu sana, kan. Kenapa terus mendesakku. Yaakkk...Cho" Pekik Sungmin shock saat Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya ke pangkuan pria tampan itu. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak diatas normal, maniknya bergerak resah menatap sopir.

Kyuhyun menahan senyumnya. Ia berdehem pelan. "Berikan aku ciuman" Sungmin membulatkan maniknya, ia reflek menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak sadar jika disini ada Park ahjussi, heum" Desis Sungmin ketus. Tangannya bergerak melepas rengkuhan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya. "Ck. Kyu, lepas" Bisik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bibirnya mengulaskan satu smirk andalannya. "Cium" Ucap Kyuhyun konyol. "Aish" Sungmin mengacak surai blondenya. Hampir saja ia menghentakkan tubuhnya, namun urung karena ucapan Kyuhyun. "Jangan menggerakkan tubuhmu, sayang. Atau aku akan menggaulimu disini" Ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

Sungmin mendengung, kepalanya merunduk ke bawah. Meneliti posisi duduknya. 'Damn' Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. "Maka dari itu lepaskan aku, Cho" Pekik Sungmin frustasi namun dengan berbisik. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia mencondongkan wajahnya. "Cium. Setelah itu aku akan melepaskanmu" Kyuhyun menunjuk pipi kanannya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol, Sungmin mendekat. Mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ia membuka tautan tangannya. Sungmin segera beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping pria tampan itu. Wajahnya masih tertekuk masam.

"Hey, kau berniat menggodaku, heum" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, ia menggeram pelan. "Aish. Aku sedang kesal. Tak bisakah kau melihatnya"

"Masalahnya, kau jauh lebih manis dengan raut kesal itu. Jangan melakukannya lagi, aku tak tahan" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang. Berulang kali berdehem, menyembunyikan tawanya. Sungmin tersenggal, nafasnya memburu karena menahan emosi. Perlahan wajah putih itu bersemu merah.

"Aaaaa" Teriaknya kesal, menyentak fokus Park ahjussi. "Tuan Sungmin, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria setengah baya itu dari kaca spion. Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, ia menggeleng lemah. "Gwechana, ahjussi. Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut" Jawabnya lemah.

"Oh. Nde" Park ahjussi kembali berfokus pada kemudianya. Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara, pria tampan itu membungkam mulutnya. Sesekali orbs tajamnya melirik ke arah Sungmin yang dibalas dengan tatapan sadis ala kelinci manis itu.

.

.

.

Ceklek. Pintu utama itu terbuka, menyentak penghuni rumah. "Surprise!" Teriak Sungmin heboh dari balik pintu mansion mewah itu. "Kyaaa...Sungminnie" Heechul yang tadi tengah sibuk membantu Leeteuk memasak di dapur sontak berlari cepat ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin menatap wanita paruh baya itu cemas.

"Ya. Ya, Eomma hati-hati. Jangan berlarian seperti itu" Grep. Omelan Sungmin tertelan kembali, Heechul merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. "Kyyaa...Eomma sangat merindukanmu, sayang" Heechul mengecupi puncak kepala Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, menerima sambutan ibu mertuanya ini.

Leeteuk meletakkan apron miliknya ke meja. Ia melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Sungmin dan ibunya. "Syukurlah kalian sampai dengan selamat. Kapan pulang, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami dulu" Ujar Leeteuk sembari mengusap sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergerak merengkuh tubuh Leeteuk.

"Sesuai permintaan putra manismu, Eomma. Dia ingin memberi kejutan" Jawab Kyuhyun. Leeteuk terkekeh. Ia beralih merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. "Eomma, aku merindukanmu. Maaf, tidak menghubungimu selama ini" Rajuk Sungmin. Leeteuk tersenyum, tangannya mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Bagaimana perjalanan kalian, heum. Aku kira kalian masih akan bertahan disana. Ternyata tidak, kenapa pulang cepat?" Heechul mengacak surai putra tampannya. Kyuhyun meraih pinggang ibunya. "Aku membatalkan semuanya. Rencananya tak berjalan dengan baik" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul shock. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, ia merundukkan tubuhnya. Berbisik ke telinga ibunya. "Aku tak ingin membahayakan calon putra kami, Eomma" Ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan salah satu tangan meraih tangan Sungmin membawa istrinya ke tempat dimana dua pria paruh baya itu berada.

Meninggalkan Heechul dalam sikap autisnya. Mulut sedikit terbuka dengan pandangan kosong. Leeteuk mengerutkan kening heran, menatap kondisi besannya ini. Tangannya melambai di depan wajah Heechul. "Chullie-ah, gwechana. Mengapa melamun seperti itu?"

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah Leeteuk, masih dengan pandangan kosongnya. "Teukkie Eonnie" Ujarnya lamat. Leeteuk mengangguk merespon ucapan Heechul. Heechul meneguk ludahnya berat. "Teukkie Eonnie, kita...kita..."

"Ya, kita akan apa?" Heechul meraih tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kita...kita akan. Kita akan mendapatkan cucu, Eonnie" Seru Heechul tiba-tiba spontan membuat Leeteuk terkejut. "Mwo!" Ucap Leeteuk tak percaya.

"Iya. Sungmin hamil, Eonnie. Sungmin hamil, kyaaa" Heechul tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar ia meloncak girang melupakan usianya. Leeteuk tertegun, maniknya tiba-tiba berbayang. Hatinya membuncah senang. "Ya Tuhan, putraku" Leeteuk membungkam bibirnya, satu tetes air mata melinang jatuh.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih" Leeteuk mengalihkan pandang. Menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah berbincang dengan Kangin dan Hangeng.

"Sungminnie anakku" Grep. Lagi, Heechul merengkuh tubuh Sungmin setelah berteriak heboh. Wanita paruh baya itu mengecupi wajah Sungmin. Linang air mata tanpa sadar keluar dari sepasang manik kucingnya. "Terima kasih, nak. Terima kasih. Karena kau telah mewujudkan impian kami. Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Tuhan"

Hangeng menatap istrinya tak mengerti ia menatap Leeteuk yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Hangeng yang diangguki dengan Kangin. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut. "Kita akan segera menjadi seorang Halmeonie dan Harabeojie, Hangeng-ah"

"Mwo!" Hangeng dan Kangin berseru kaget, mereka saling pandang. "Kita? Akan menjadi kakek dan nenek. Apa maksudnya?" Ujar Kangin yang masih belum mengerti. Leeteuk mendekat, mengusap bahu Sungmin. "Sungminnie hamil, Kangin-ah. Putra kita hamil. Cucu kita" Ujar Leeteuk sembari terisak pelan.

"Eomma" Sungmin mengusap bahu ibunya, kemudian beranjak merengkuh tubuh langsing itu menenangkan sang ibu. Kangin dan Hangeng tertawa setitik air mata tergenang di sudut, mereka saling merengkuh. Saling menyalurkan rasa bahagia mereka.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus menerima kebahagiaan tersebut. Ia mengalihkan pandang disaat sebuah tangan mengusap lengan atasnya. "Dasar anak nakal. Tapi, Eomma bangga kepadamu. Terima kasih" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tangan ibunya dan mengusap punggung tangannya. "Terima kasihlah kepada Tuhan, Eomma. Karena beliau telah memberikan sosok spesial itu kepada keluarga kita"

"Heum, ya. Sungmin memang spesial. Jaga dia baik-baik ne, jangan pernah menyakiti hatinya" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh ibunya, mengusap bahu ibunya. "Ya, Eomma. Aku berjanji"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu kamarnya bersama Sungmin dengan salah satu tangan memegang segelas susu. Bibirnya mengulas satu senyum lembut, menatap punggung sempit Sungmin. Pria cantik itu tengah menatap percikan bintang di langit.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, tangannya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. Tubuh itu tersentak pelan. "Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, sayang" Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya mengusap tangan Kyuhyun yang tersampir dipinggangnya. "Aku belum lama berada disini. Tak apa" Ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan gelas susu itu ke hadapan Sungmin. Kening Sungmin mengeryit tak suka menatap susu tersebut. "Kyunnie" Rengeknya sembari melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, jemarinya bergerak menyentil kening Sungmin. "Minum, sayang. Ini baik untuk pertumbuhan anak kita"

Sungmin meraih gelas susu itu dengan enggan, mendesis pelan kala hidungnya mencium aroma dari susu tersebut. Perutnya kembali bergejolak. Sungmin mengambil nafas dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan. Mulai, meneguk susu itu perlahan dengan raut menahan mual. Belum sampai setengahnya, Sungmin menjauhkan gelasnya dari bibirnya.

"Habiskan, sayang" Titah Kyuhyun lembut. Kepala Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak enak, Kyu" Ringisnya. Kyuhyun meraih gelas susu itu dari tangan Sungmin. "Mmm" Sungmin menutup mulutnya, ia melangkah mundur menghindari Kyuhyun. Ketika pria tampan itu mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menatap susu itu. Kemudian seulas senyum miring terpatri pada wajahnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran disaat seulas senyum miring itu tertangkap oleh maniknya. "Kemari" Titah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia beranjak mundur, Kyuhyun berdecak pelan dengan sigap tangannya meraih tangan Sungmin dan menarik pria cantik itu mendekat. Sungmin terpekik menerima perlakuan tersebut. "Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Sungmin gencar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, salah satu alisnya naik keatas. "Lihat saja nanti" Ujarnya disertai kedipan nakal. Sungmin merinding, jantungnya berdetak pelan. Merasa takut dengan ucapan pria tampan itu. Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibir gelas itu ke bibirnya, meminumnya seteguk dan menahannya di mulut.

Sungmin menatap perilaku Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. "Sebenarnya ap_mmhmftt" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong dengan bibir Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu menarik dagu Sungmin mendekat dan merengkuh bibirnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuk Sungmin, mengintruksi pria cantik itu untuk membuka bibirnya.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka bibirnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyalurkan cairan sehat itu ke mulut Sungmin. "Nghmm" Kyuhyun mendorong lidah Sungmin, menahan luapan mual pria cantik itu. Setelah memastikan cairan itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam perut Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kyu" Panggil Sungmin dengan nafas tersenggal. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ibu jari mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin. "Kau harus menghabiskan susu ini, sayang. Jika dengan cara awam kau tidak bisa menghabiskannya. Aku akan membantumu dengan cara seperti itu. Ampuh bukan. So, let's try again"

Kyuhyun membawa susu itu kembali ke mulutnya, dengan cara yang sama ia meminumkannya ke Sungmin hingga cairan di dalam gelas itu tandas.

.

.

.

5 hari terhitung sebelum pernikahan keempat sahabatnya telah berlalu. Dalam waktu 5 hari tersebut, Sungmin sering mengunjungi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Mencoba membagi pengalamannya waktu lalu disaat akan menghadapi detik-detik menjelang prosesi pernikahan.

Mengajarkan kepada mereka bagaimana caranya menetlalisir perasaan gugup tersebut, karena hal yang wajar memang jika seorang calon pengantin merasa gugup di hari pernikahannya.

Kini hari sakral itu telah berlangsung sejak dua jam yang lalu. Berlangsung dengan lancar dan khidmat. Eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya disaat 2 jam lamanya menunggu, Sungmin sama sekali belum menunjukkan eksistensinya. Maniknya sejak tadi tak berniat beranjak dari pintu masuk para tamu undangan.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang" Ujar Donghae menenangkan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Eunhyuk. Ryeowook pun sejak tadi menghentakkan kakinya kesal, karena sang hyung kesayangan tak kunjung muncul.

Sungmin melangkah cepat nyaris berlari menghampiri pasangan HaeHyuk dan YeWook berdiri menjamu tamu. Menghiraukan teriakan khawatir Kyuhyun di depan. Tepat di depan para sahabatnya, Sungmin menangkup tangan di depan wajahnya sembari membungkuk berulang kali.

"Aish. Mian, mian, mian. Kami datang terlambat. Sungguh, aku minta maaf" Sungmin membulatkan manik foxynya, memelas. Eunhyuk mendesis jengah, tangannya gatal mencubit pipi gembul itu. "Mengapa kau datang terlambat, hyung? Kau tidak melihat prosesinya" Rajuk Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, sinar maniknya menghuratkan rasa kekecewaan yang dalam. "Maafkan aku. Tadi, kami mampir sebentar ke kantor Kyuhyun. Dia harus membenahi sesuatu hal terlebih dulu. Sungguh, maafkan aku" Sungmin merundukkan wajahnya, jemarinya bermain acak dengan ujung jas merah maroonnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihat prosesi kalian. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi" Sambung Sungmin bergumam. Ryeowook tersenyum lembut, lengannya terbuka meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Sudahlah, hyung. Kami hanya bercanda. Tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu"

"Jinja. Kalian tidak marah" Maniknya membulat senang. Ryeowook mendesis gemas melihat raut tersebut. "Ya, walau sedikit kecewa. Tak masalah, waktu itu kami juga datang terlambat kan waktu acara pernikahan kalian" Sahut Eunhyuk.

"Oh. Kau masih ingat. Syukurlah kalau begitu" Ujar Kyuhyun pedas, membuat hati Eunhyuk dongkol. "Sayang, jangan terlalu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kita impas, bukan" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu tersenyum lembut, membuat teman-temannya mendecih pelan.

"Arra. Selamat untuk kalian, nde. Semoga langgeng dan berbahagia selalu" Doa Sungmin tulus. Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri disamping Sungmin, merengkuh pinggan istrinya dengan salah satu lengannya. "Eits, kau melupakan satu hal yang paling penting. Sungminnie" Ujar Yesung sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan menggoda istriku, kura" Ujar Kyuhyun sadis. Yesung menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun, ia tetap berfokus pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa? Apa yang aku lupakan, hyung" Tanya Sungmin penasaran begitu pun dengan yang lain.

Yesung menatap perut Sungmin, sepasang alisnya bergerak naik-turun. "Itu. Sesuatu yang hidup di perutmu. Kau tak mendoakannya untuk kami" Sungmin menatap perutnya, selang beberapa detik 'o' panjang keluar dari sela bibirnya serta yang lain.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Arra, semoga kalian juga cepat mendapatkan momongan" Doa Sungmin kemudian. Mendengar hal tersebut, raut wajah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sontak berubah. "Kami bukanlah salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki organ spesial" Ujar Eunhyuk lemah. Sungmin menatap dua temannya miris.

"Aish. Apa yang kalian katakan? Kalian bisa mengadopsi anak, bukan. Tak perlu bersedih seperti itu. Ini hari bahagia kalian" Ujar Sungmin ceria, maniknya melotot tajam menatap Yesung dan Donghae bergantian meminta pertanggungjawaban. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan istri imutnya ini.

"A-ah. Iya, apa yang dikatakan Sungmin hyung benar. Bukankah kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya, heum. Aku tulus mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Terlepas dari semua kekuranganmu" Ujar Donghae setelahnya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Eunhyuk, berusaha menenangkan batin pria manis itu.

Eunhyuk menepuk pundak Donghae pelan, kemudian mereka saling merengkuh. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena sudah memilihku dan mencintaiku" Ujar Eunhyuk tulus.

Yesung meraih tangan Ryeowook, mengusap punggung tangan pria mungil itu. "Bisa hidup berdua dan mencintaimu sepanjang hidupku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Kim Ryeowook. Masalah momongan, kita bisa mengadopsinya. Dengan begitu, kita bisa membantu para anak-anak yang terlantar tak memiliki orang tua. Bukankah itu impianmu sejak dulu, sayang"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung, senyum manis terulas diwajah manisnya. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Terima kasih. Terima kasih" Ryeowook beranjak merengkuh tubuh Yesung. Menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang pria tampan itu.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, ia tersenyum lembut. "Manisnya" Sungmin berdecak kagum. Maniknya beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku jadi teringat dengan panti asuhan itu, Kyunnie. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjunginya, aku rindu anak-anak itu" Adu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa, tangannya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin. "Baik. Besok kita akan mengunjunginya" Putus Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar mata senang. "Jinja" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. Kyuhyun menggumam mengiyakan. Tawa Sungmin melebar, ia merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Terima kasih" Pekiknya tertahan. Kyuhyun mengusap surai blonde Sungmin gemas, pria tampan itu merengkuh bahu Sungmin membawa mendekat ke tubuhnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka saling bersenda gurai dengan tangan membawa gelas wine. Entah, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Namun, interaksi antar mereka tercipta dengan akrab dan hangat. Terlihat sangat indah, sungguh persahabatan yang sangat menakjubkan.

Saling memukul dan melempar canda tawa, itu ciri khas mereka. Bahkan para tamu yang diundang tak ayal ikut tertawa melihat kekonyolan mereka. Tak berbeda jauh dengan empat pasang suami istri yang berdiri di sisi kiri gedung mewah itu. Melihat dari kejauhan tak berniat mendekat.

"Lihat mereka itu, manis sekali"

"Ya, kau benar Chullie-ah. Hanya putramu saja yang sejak tadi diam. Kekeke"

Heechul berdecak pelan, ia menyesap cairan berwarna kuning emas itu dengan gerakan anggun. "Kau tahu bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun, Eonnie. Entah, dia mungkin dulu putra dari dewa batu atau dewa es" Celetuk Heechul menuai tawa Kangin dan Hangeng.

Hangeng meraih pinggang istrinya dan mengusapnya pelan. "Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi, chagi"

"Itu kenyataannya" Mereka kembali tertawa. Leeteuk menggeleng, tubuhnya beranjak mendekat menerima uluran lengan Kangin. Empat pasang suami istri yang sudah berusia lanjut itu, membentuk kubu sendiri yang tak kalah heboh dari beberapa pasang pemuda di depan sana.

Sungguh, pesta pernikahan yang diwarnai berbagai tawa hangat dari para tamunya. Suasana hangat yang mampu menghilangkan formalitas yang selalu ada di setiap pesta.

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai. Ayo, turun" Ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya menatap bangunan kokoh di depannya. Sungmin mengangguk, melepas seatbelt dan beranjak keluar dari mobil mewah merk Mercedes itu.

Sungmin menatap bangunan di depannya dengan kagum, tak banyak yang berubah hanya sedikit di perlebar dan di cat ulang. Tamannya juga sekarang tertata dengan rapi, dilengkapi berbagai mainan anak-anak. Seperti, ayunan, papan seluncur dan lain sebagainya. Pohon disekitar tumbuh dengan baik, begitu rindang dan kokoh.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, memegang sepasang bahu Sungmin. "Jangan hanya memandangnya. Kau bilang sudah sangat merindukan anak-anak itu, dear" Sungmin mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit berair. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Ya, ayo kita masuk" Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menautkan jemari mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari pintu panti guna mengejar bola yang menggelinding dan berhenti tepat di kaki Sungmin. Sungmin menatap bola itu, kemudian merunduk mengambilnya. Bocah laki-laki itu mendongak menatap Sungmin. Manik sipitnya sontak melebar shock.

"Minnie hyung. Kau Minnie hyung, kan" Seru bocah lelaki itu heboh. Sungmin tersenyum, ia berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan bocah lelaki itu. "Ya. Aku Minnie hyung. Minnie hyung kalian" Sungmin tersenyum, salah satu tangannya terangkat membawa bola itu disamping wajahnya.

"Kyyaaaa...Sungminnie hyung. Minseok merindukan, Minnie hyung" Bocah tampan itu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh. "Bagaimana dengan yang lain, heum"

"Mereka juga. Aku akan memanggil mereka. Mereka pasti akan sangat senang melihatmu datang berkunjung Minnie hyung, terlebih Kim beojie" Minseok segera berlari masuk dengan teriakan rusuhnya.

"Minnie hyung datang!"

"Minnie hyung datang!"

Selang beberapa menit, sekelompok anak-anak keluar dari pintu panti. Berteriak heboh menyambut kedatangan Sungmin. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapati tubuh Sungmin tenggelam di antara bocah-bocah manis itu.

"Minnie hyung. Kenapa lama sekali datangnya?"

"Minnie hyung. Youlja melindukan Minnie hyung"

"Minnie hyung. Kenapa dari tadi memeluk Sihyun terus. Aku juga ingin hyung peluk"

Begitulah hebohnya anak-anak dalam menyambut Sungmin dan memperebutkan perhatiannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut di tempatnya, Sungmin memang spesial. Tak heran jika banyak orang yang menginginkan dirinya. Seperti matahari, begitu bercahaya dan hangat.

Kyuhyun tersentak pelan kala seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Keningnya berkerut mendapati seorang kakek tersenyum ramah kepadanya. "Kau sehat nak. Lama tak berjumpa" Ujar kakek itu ramah. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya telulur menerima uluran tangan kakek tersebut.

"Aku sehat, Kim ahjussi. Bagaimana denganmu dan juga Ahjumma?" Kim ahjussi tersenyum, maniknya beralih menatap Sungmin serta anak-anak asuhnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Tubuhku semakin lemah saja, sedang istriku sudah tenang di sisi Tuhan" Kyuhyun mengusap bahu rapuh itu, senyumnya terulas.

"Maafkan aku, ahjussi. Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Kim ahjussi" Pria lansia itu mengangguk. Tatapannya masih terarah pada Sungmin. "Hubungan kalian berjalan dengan baik" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Sangat baik ahjussi, bahkan sebentar lagi kami akan mendapat momongan" Kim ahjussi mengalihkan pandang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Benarkah. Sungmin hamil"

"Ya, ahjussi" Kim ahjussi tertawa senang, pria lansia itu bergerak merengkuh tubuh gagah Kyuhyun. "Selamat, nak. Jaga mereka baik-baik nde. Mereka anugerah terbesar milik Tuhan. Tak patut kau menyia-nyiakannya, ingat pesanku ini" Kyuhyun merunduk hormat menerima pesan tersebut.

"Nde ahjussi. Aku akan selalu mengingat pesanmu" Kim ahjussi mengangguk, tangannya telulur menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Kim ahjussi. Pria manis itu beranjak dari tempatnya melangkah mendekat pada Kim ahjussi.

"Ahjussi" Sungmin merengkuh tubuh rapuh Kim ahjussi. "Ahjussi, maaf baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Bagaimana kondisimu, baik-baik bukan?" Sungmin melepaskan rengkuhannya, menatap penuh sesal pada pria lansia itu. Kim ahjussi tersenyum, ia mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nak. Walau tubuhku sudah semakin lemah saja"

"Bagaimana dengan keadaa ahjumma. Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" Tanya Sungmin sembari menoleh kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan sosok lembut itu. "Dia sudah tenang disisi Tuhan, nak" Sungmin menatap Kim ahjussi dengan pandangan shock. Maniknya tanpa sadar mengabur.

"Sudah berapa lama, ahjussi?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar. Kim ahjussi meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut. "Seminggu yang lalu. Sudah jangan bersedih, memang sudah waktunya. Lagipula dia meninggal dengan keadaan tenang, karena panti ini berada di tangan orang yang tepat. Walau ia belum sempat melihatmu di akhir hayatnya"

Sungmin merunduk penuh sesal. "Maafkan aku ahjumma. Semoga kau tenang disana. Aku menyayangimu" Gumam Sungmin tulus. Kyuhyun tersenyum, melangkah mendekat merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan mengusapnya pelan. "Gwechana" Tutur Kyuhyun menenangkan. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Minnie hyung. Oleh-olehnya" Ucap seorang bocah perempuan berkepang dua dengan tangan telulur ke depan. Sungmin berbalik, ia tertawa begitu dengan Kyuhyun dan Kim ahjussi. Sungmin membungkuk, mengusap puncak kepala yeoja kecil itu.

"Tunggu disini hyung akan mengambilkannya untuk kalian" Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, tangannya telulur menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun begitu pria tampan itu berniat pergi dari sana. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Biar aku saja. Dua kantong plastik tak akan membuatku lelah" Ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyerahkan kunci mobil ke tangan Sungmin. Pria cantik itu beranjak menuju mobil, berkutat sebentar dengan mobil mewah itu kemudian berbalik dengan dua kantong plastik di kedua tangannya. Mengangkatnya sedikit dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

"Yeay. Minnie hyung daebak!" Seru mereka riang seraya berlari heboh ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa lepas menerima perlakuan manis itu. Ia berjongkok menerima pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menatap kebahagiaan lelakinya. Begitu dengan Kim ahjussi.

Sungmin larut ke dalam kebahagiaannya bersama bocah-bocah kecil itu, melupakan kepedihannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kepedihannya akan rasa bersalahnya pada Kim ahjumma.

Mereka bersenda gurau hingga sore menjelang. Menggelar tikar piknik di halaman depan panti yang dikelilingi pohon-pohon rindang. Bernyanyi dan saling melempar canda tawa. Kyuhyun berulang kali menyumbangkan suara merdunya dengan diiringi petikan gitar Sungmin.

.

.

.

**5 month later**

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang berbalutkan mini dress berwarna soft pink berdiri di depan gerbang besar itu. Gerbang besar tersebut perlahan terbuka, menampilkan dua orang pria bertubuh kekar dan berbalutkan pakaian formal.

"Maaf nona, ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?" Wanita itu meraih kacamata hitamnya. Ia mengulaskan satu senyum ramah. "Aku Lee Sunkyu, teman Cho Kyuhyun. Apa benar ini tempat tinggalnya?"

Dua pria bertubuh kekar itu saling pandang sejenak. "Benar ini tempat tinggal beliau. Namun, Tuan muda tidak sedang berada di tempat. Mohon kembalilah lain kali saja" Tegas salah satu dari mereka sembari menutup kembali gerbang besar itu.

Wanita berambut pirang bernama Sunkyu itu sontak tergeragap panik melihat perlakuan dua pria bertubuh kekar itu. "Aku mohon, biarkan aku masuk. Sungguh, aku teman Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan kalian" Pinta Sunkyu penuh harap.

Pria kekar itu menggeleng. "Maaf nona. Kami tidak bisa memasukkan sembarang tamu di rumah ini tanpa perintah dari Tuan Kyuhyun sendiri" Ucap mereka mutlak.

"Ada apa ini?" Seruan lembut itu menyentak tiga orang yang tengah berdebat di depan gerbang. Sungmin mengerjap, mengerutkan kening bingung melihat tiga orang tersebut. Sepasang pria kekar itu sontak merunduk hormat begitu melihat majikannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Tuan muda. Mengapa berpergian seorang diri? Mengapa tidak mengajak Park ahjussi untuk mengantarkanmu ke pasar? Bagaimana kalau Tuan Kyuhyun tahu akan hal ini? Beliau bisa marah besar" Seorang wanita paruh baya menyelusup diantara mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Meracau panik di depan Sungmin, salah satu tangannya bergerak sigap meraih kantong belanjaan Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, tangannya telulur mengusap bahu wanita paruh baya itu.

"Jika aku dan Kang ahjumma tak membuka mulut. Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengetahuinya. Lagipula ini kemauanku sendiri, ahjumma. Aku ingin berjalan kaki. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya" Ucap Sungmin memenangkan kecemasan yang tergurat di wajah paruh itu.

Pandangannya kembali beralih pada seorang wanita berambut pirang. Sungmin mengulaskan satu senyum ramah. "Nugu?" Tanyanya sopan. Sunkyu mengulurkan tangannya. "Lee Sunkyu imnida. Saya teman Kyuhyun sewaktu kami masih duduk di bangku High school"

Sungmin mengangguk, tangannya telulur meraih uluran tangan Sunkyu. Sejenak Sunkyu tertegun menyentuh telapak tangan pria cantik di depannya itu. _'Halus sekali'_ Gumamnya. "Cho Sungmin imnida_" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menarik tangannya.

"Marga anda sama dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sunkyu penasaran, terlebih pria manis itu seakan menghentikan ucapannya. Sungmin mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Silahkan masuk" Ujarnya. Sungmin beranjak masuk diikuti Kang ahjuma beserta Sunkyu.

"Duduklah. Aku akan mengabari Kyuhyun dulu" Ucapnya menyentak Sunkyu dalam mengagumi interior mewah yang tersaji di dalam Mansion itu. "Aku akan membuatkan kudapan" Ujar Kang ahjumma yang diangguki Sungmin. Sungmin meraih ponselnya, ia berjalan ke arah tangga.

Maniknya menatap Sunkyu sekilas. Wanita itu tengah terduduk tenang di salah satu sofa berwarna merah yang terdapat di tengah ruang tamu.

"Kyunnie. Apa kau sibuk?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati. Terdengar kekehan ringan disana.

"_Ada apa, heum? Kau merindukanku atau sedang ngidam?"_ Goda Kyuhyun di sebrang telpon. Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya. "Tidak dengan keduanya. Ada seorang teman yang mencarimu"

"_Siapa?"_

"Seorang wanita berambut pirang. Dia bilang temanmu di High school dulu. Lee Sunkyu" Jelas Sungmin gamblang. Terdiam sejenak, suara ketikan samar sontak berhenti.

"_Dia masih disana"_

"Heum"

"_Sayang, dengarkan aku. Apapun ucapannya jangan kau dengar. Aku mohon, jangan terpancing dengan semua perkataannya. Cukup percaya denganku. Aku akan segera pulang. Kau mengerti"_

Sungmin mengerut bingung menerima petuah tersebut, ingin bertanya namun hanya akan mengulur waktu. Akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Arraseo"

"_Saranghae"_

"Nado Saranghae" Sungmin memutus sambungan telponnya. Ia meletakkan kembali ponsel putih itu ke bufet. Beranjak darisana menuju sofa. Sungmin mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sunkyu, bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang pelayan membawa dua cangkir teh beserta kudapan.

"Silahkan" Ucap Sungmin ramah. Sunkyu mengangguk, perlahan ia meraih salah satu cangkir teh dan meneguknya perlahan. "Kalian menikah" Pertanyaan yang menjurus pernyataan, Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap potret pernikahan mereka yang terpajang di dinding.

"Heum. Kau sudah melihatnya" Sunkyu mengalihkan pandang. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Awalnya aku terkejut. Aku pikir selama ini Kyuhyun oppa straight. Ternyata..." Sunkyu menggantungkan ucapannya, Sungmin mengerti. Tangannya telulur meraih cangkir tehnya.

"Kalian terlihat dekat" Tebak Sungmin sebelum meneguk tehnya. Sunkyu meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke meja. "Tebakanmu benar"

"Ouh. Ternyata aku berbakat menjadi peramal ya" Gurau Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan Sunkyu. "Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang persahabatan kalian. Sepertinya menarik" Ungkap Sungmin antusias.

Sunkyu mengalihkan pandang, tatapannya menerawang jauh mengingat masa lalunya dengan Kyuhyun. "Dia lelaki yang dingin. Tak mudah di dekati dan mendekati. Berulang kali murid yeoja berusaha memperebutkan perhatiannya, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengalihkan pandangannya"

Sunkyu beralih menatap Sungmin. "Hingga suatu ketika aku mendapatkan kesempatan langka itu. Berawal dari theater musikal aku bertemu dengannya. Tak disangka aku menjadi pemeran utama bersama Kyuhyun oppa. Dia memang sangat dingin, tak bisa disentuh. Namun, karena kegigihanku aku berhasil membuka sisi hangatnya"

Bibir berwarna merah karena lip-balm itu tertarik lurus membentuk senyuman. "Kami mulai bertegur sapa ringan. Kadang bercanda, ke kantin bersama dan berlatih bernyanyi. Kami mengambil ekstrakulikuler yang sama yaitu theater musikal, membuat kami semakin dekat satu sama lain setiap harinya"

Sungmin terdiam, mendengar cerita Sunkyu sama sekali tak berniat bertanya maupun menyela.

"Namun..." Wajah ceria itu tiba-tiba berubah muram, kening Sungmin berkerut samar. Sunkyu menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Sungmin dengan binar sendu.

"Karena kebodohanku, aku menghancurkan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan yang kian membuncah ini. Aku pikir selama ini Kyuhyun oppa memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Karena dia begitu dekat denganku, dia terlihat nyaman bersamaku. Apa yang dia sukai dan tidak dia sukai aku mengetahui semuanya. Berbeda dengan gadis lain, maka dari itu aku berani mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya"

Sungmin terdiam, mengerjap pelan meneliti perubahan raut tersebut. "Kyuhyun menolakmu?" Ucap Sungmin pelan dan hati-hati. Takut semakin menyakiti hati wanita pirang di hadapannya itu. Sunkyu tersenyum, senyum pedih. "Ya. Tanpa berkata apapun dia pergi meninggalkanku. Sejak saat itu sikapnya berubah dan kami semakin menjauh"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setitik rasa iba menyelimuti hatinya. Ia mengerti bagaimana sakitnya perasaan yang tertolak dan teracuhkan itu. Sunkyu meraih cangkir tehnya dan meneguknya perlahan. "Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" Tanya Sunkyu menyentak Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap polos memandang Sunkyu. "Heum, 6 bulan"

"Pengantin baru, heum. Apa Kyuhyun oppa mencintaimu?" Sungmin mengerut, maniknya menyipit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit tersinggung.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu, hanya saja. Ini terlalu mengejutkanku" Sungmin mengangguk, ia mengulaskan satu senyuman tak tulus. "Ah, aku mengerti. Kau memang begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, heum. Bahkan kau tahu apa yang dia sukai dan tidak dia sukai" Ujar Sungmin sedikit menyindir, namun Sunkyu tak mengerti.

Wanita pirang itu justru membulat kaget mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Oh. Kau tidak mengetahuinya, bagaimana bisa. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahuinya sedangkan kau istrinya" Ucap Sunkyu heran dengan nada sedikit mencela. Sungmin menahan nafasnya sejenak, sekilas ia teringat perkataan Kyuhyun untuk tidak mendengar perkataan Sunkyu.

Ia mencoba mematuhinya, akan tetapi hatinya berkata lain. "Ya. Mungkin seharusnya kalian menjadi pasangan yang serasi" Celetuk Sungmin tanpa sadar yang menuai kekehan ringan Sunkyu. "Memang seharusnya begitu, bukan" Canda Sunkyu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang. Pria cantik itu berdehem pelan. Ia merasa jika Sunkyu semakin bertingkah kurang ajar disini. Suara deru mesin menelusup ke dalam gendang telinga. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka dengan kasar di iringi dengan suara ketukan sepatu.

Sungmin menatap Sunkyu. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah datang. Kalian berbincanglah" Ujar Sungmin tenang sembari beranjak dari duduknya. "Sungmin" Cegat Kyuhyun sigap begitu Sungmin berniat pergi dari sana. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dari lengannya.

"Aku ingin ke kamar. Kepalaku sedikit berdenyut" Sungmin memandang Sunkyu. "Nona Sunkyu, aku permisi pergi dulu. Kyuhyun sudah datang, utarakan yang ingin kau utarakan kepadanya" Ujarnya sopan sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana. Meniti anak tangga yang beralaskan karpet merah, tangga yang menghubungkannya ke kamar mereka.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. Ia beralih menatap Sunkyu, orbs tajamnya mengintimidasi. Sunkyu tersenyum manis, wanita berambut pirang itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Kau terlihat semakin tampan, Oppa"

"Apa keperluanmu datang kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Sunkyu melenyapkan senyum manisnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sendu. "Kau masih membenciku" Ujar Sunkyu lemah. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam. "Apa saja yang sudah kau katakan pada istriku?"

Sunkyu menggigit bibir bawah menahan air mata yang siap merembes keluar. "Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf kepadamu. Apa salah aku mencintaimu? Apa salah aku menaruh harapan kepadamu ketika aku rasa kau nyaman bersamaku? Kau dekat denganku. Kau tidak mudah dekat dengan siapapun, Oppa. Lantas, salahkah aku jika aku berfikir kau mencintaiku"

Kyuhyun menatap Sunkyu dalam, sudut bibirnya tertarik samar mencela wanita berambut pirang itu. "Aku dekat denganmu, karena aku pikir kau berbeda dengan mereka. Ternyata kau sama saja, demi cinta kau pertaruhkan seluruh milikmu hingga harga dirimu. Aku tidak menyukainya"

Sunkyu menatap Kyuhyun sakit, satu tetes air mata melinangi pipinya. "Tak adakah kesempatan kedua" Lirih Sunkyu penuh harap. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan cincin emas putih bertahtahkan batu shapire biru.

"Aku sudah menikah dan aku sangat mencintai istriku walau dia seorang pria. Ini kunjungan pertama dan terakhirmu di rumahku, Nona Lee Sunkyu. Pintu ada di depan, silahkan angkat kaki dari sini sebelum aku mengeluarkanmu dari sini secara tidak hormat" Perintah Kyuhyun mutlak.

Pria tampan itu mengalihkan pandang, menghiraukan tatapan pesakitan teman masa lalunya. Sunkyu mengusap kasar air matanya, ia beranjak pergi dari sana dengan langkah terhentak. Setelah pintu utama tertutup, Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Obsidian tajamnya beralih ke tangga, menatap pintu kamarnya bersama Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin terhenti di depan pintu kamar ketika manik foxynya menangkap kehadiran Kyuhyun. Maniknya beralih ke bawah tangga, menatap ruang tamu. "Sunkyu sudah pulang. Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, tanpa sepengetahuan pria cantik itu. "Bukankah kalian lama tak bertemu. Mengapa membiarkannya pu_mmpffhtt" Sungmin terpekik shock saat Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuhnya dan memagut bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Ngmm" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun sembari mendorongnya menjauh. Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin erat, mendekatkan tubuh sintal itu tanpa menghimpit perut yang sudah sedikit membuncit. Pagutan Kyuhyun semakin dalam, Sungmin tersenggal karena merasa shock dan belum siap akan pagutan tersebut.

Sungmin masih berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun, usahanya tak berhasil. Pria cantik itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan berhasil. Pagutan Kyuhyun terlepas paksa dari bibirnya. Sungmin tersenggal, menatap heran pada sosok tampan yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti ini.

Kyuhyun berniat kembali merengkuh bibir Sungmin, namun dengan sigap Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya, setelah nafasnya sedikit berjalan stabil. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ia mendekat menyatukan kening mereka.

"Kau mendengar pesanku, kan. Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataannya, bukan" Ujar Kyuhyun memastikan. Sungmin termenung, maniknya mengedar gusar ke sembarang arah. "Sayang" Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin, menatap dalam sepasang foxy indah itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, heum? Dia tidak berbicara apapun tadi. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau kalian dulu begitu dekat. Itu saja" Ujar Sungmin menenangkan. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, tak percaya dengan ucapan istrinya. "Sayang, kau tak bisa membohongiku"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Kyunnie. Sudah lupakan masalah itu. Sekarang kau mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" Sungmin mengusap bahu Kyuhyun, beranjak pergi namun Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya kembali membawa tubuh itu ke hadapannya.

"Sayang"

"Hahh. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku sedikit termakan oleh ucapannya tadi. Dia bilang dulu kalian sangat dekat. Bahkan dia tahu apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai. Suatu hal yang belum aku ketahui dengan jelas darimu" Sungmin meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Namun, aku percaya padamu. Aku tahu cintamu. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari sinar matamu. Jadi, tak perlu cemas. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" Ujar Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah percaya kepadaku. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih, sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Dikecupinya puncak kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

Sungmin tersenyum, hatinya menghangat merasakan ketulusan Kyuhyun. Setelah melalui berbagai rintangan yang mencoba menghancurkan rumah tangga yang baru terbentuk ini. Sungmin mengutarakan janjinya pada dirinya sendiri. Bahwa hatinya tak akan berubah walaupun berbagai namja maupun yeoja silih berganti datang kepadanya untuk mengecoh cintanya dan kesetiaannya pada Kyuhyun.

Ia berjanji akan terus mencintai Kyuhyun sepanjang hidupnya. Tetap bertahan disamping namja tampan itu, terlebih kini hidupnya tak akan berdua lagi. Sosok kecil yang dinantikan akan segera hadir mewarnai rumah tangga kecil mereka. Sungmin mengusap perut sedikit buncitnya. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menyentak hatinya.

"Kyunnie" Gumam Sungmin yang dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Kyuhyun. "Aku menginginkan sesuatu" Kyuhyun melonggarkan rengkuhannya, kepalanya merunduk menatap Sungmin. "Ngidam, heum" Sungmin mengangguk, maniknya membulat lucu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kepalanya sedikit miring guna menyesap bibir Sungmin sejenak. "Arra. Kau menginginkan apa, heum?" Tawar Kyuhyun. Manik Sungmin sontak berbinar senang.

"Manisan, buah naga dan berbagai masakan ikan laut" Pinta Sungmin antusias. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mengecup kening Sungmin lembut sebelum melepas rengkuhannya. "Tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali" Kyuhyun mengacak surai blonde Sungmin gemas.

Kemudian berjongkok di depan perut Sungmin. "Baby, Daddy keluar sebentar ne. Membelikan makanan kesukaanm. Jaga Mommy dan jangan nakal" Kyuhyun mengecup perut Sungmin sayang dan cukup lama. "Daddy, mencintaimu sayang" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun beranjak mengecup kening Sungmin sekali lagi. Tangannya telulur mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Aku pergi dulu" Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya hati-hati" Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah menjauh menuruni anak tangga. Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun, senyumnya tak berniat luntur dari wajah manisnya.

Tangannya mengusap perut sedikit buncitnya dengan gerakan memutar lembut. Terkekeh pelan mengingat masa lalu mereka. "Sungguh sulit tuk dipercaya. Sepasang Tom and Jerry ternyata bisa dipersatukan. Benar begitu sayang" Gumam Sungmin pada anaknya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Ia kembali tertawa sembari beranjak dari sana.

Melangkah pergi menuruni tangga menuju dapur, berniat mempersiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

**The End**

Kekeke...Tamatnya gantung nde. Hahaha emang aku buat begitu, plak

Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya. Ceritanya sudah terlalu panjang, aku takut nanti kalian pusing baca chap panjang ini makanya aku potong

Untuk kelanjutannya aku jadikan bonus chap. Khusus KyuMin family dengan baby mereka...

Sudah ada sih...hanya tinggal menunggu respon kalian. Di publish gak bonus chapnya...semua tergantung dari Reader...

Oke...sekian dulu nde cuap2 ku. Salam perpisahannya nanti aja neee...kan masih ada chap lain...

Untuk pertanyaannya juga akan kau jawab di bonus chap...

So see you the next bonus chap

Saranghae

Muach


	21. Chapter 21

**ENEMY! MY LOVE!**

_**KyuMin/Yaoi/Rate M/M-Preg/Other Cast**_

_**Disclamer**_ : Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin milik JOYers Shipper dan Keluarganya, akan tetapi FF abal ini murni milik Author! :)

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!****!**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER**

*Happy Reading*

Tap. Tap. Tap. Kang ahjuma berjalan sedikit cepat menuju pintu utama Mansion keluarga Cho muda. Ceklek. Kang ahjuma membuka pintu utama, menyambut kedatangan tuannya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang dari layar ponselnya, ia mengulas satu senyum samar. "Selamat datang Tuan"

"Terima kasih Kang ahjuma" Kyuhyun menyerahkan tas kantornya pada wanita paruh baya itu. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling area Mansion. "Dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menarik simpul dasinya. Kang ahjuma yang mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun, berhenti sejenak.

"Tuan Sungmin sedang beristirahat di kamar, Tuan" Ucap Kang ahjuma sopan. Kyuhyun mengangguk, pria tampan itu kemudian melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Manik foxy itu berbinar indah, menatap penuh kagum pada lima ekor ikan hias yang ia beli di pasar ikan kemarin siang. Senyumnya terulas indah. Bola matanya bergerak cepat mengikuti laju ikan-ikan kecil berwarna biru muda itu. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi penggemar ikan hias, hanya saja saat dirinya berkunjung ke pasar ikan.

Maniknya langsung tertuju pada segerombol ikan cantik berwarna biru muda. Warna favorit suaminya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sungmin beranjak membeli ikan-ikan berekor sayap itu. "Baby, lihat. Jika kau sudah lahir nanti. Kau pasti akan menyukai ikan-ikan ini. Mereka sangat indah, sayang" Gumam Sungmin sembari mengusap perut buncitnya.

Usia kandungannya kini telah genap sembilan bulan, hanya tinggal menghitung hari dalam menyambut kelahiran anak pertama mereka. 'Dug' "Eoh" Sungmin terkekeh kala tendangan halus menyentak perutnya. Sungmin mengusap perutnya, maniknya beralih menatap jam.

"Baby, waktunya memberi makan Shappire" Ujar Sungmin ceria sembari meraih bungkus makanan ikan itu. Menuangnya sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam aquarium berukuran sedang yang terletak di sudut kamar besar mereka disamping jendela kamar.

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka pelan, menampakkan seorang pria tampan yang masih berbalutkan kemeja kerjanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut menatap punggung istrinya, menutup kembali pintu tersebut dan melangkah tanpa suara menghampiri istrinya.

Grep. "Sedang apa, heum?" Sungmin terperanjak kaget, hampir saja ia menuangkan seluruh isi bungkus makanan ikan itu ke aqurium. "Yaaakk...Cho, kau mengagetkanku. Hampir saja aku menuangkan seluruh isinya tadi. Ish" Omel Sungmin sembari memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, wajahnya mendekat mengecup sisi wajah Sungmin. "Memangnya kau sedang apa, heum. Serius sekali" Sungmin meletakkan bungkus makanan ikan itu di sisi aquarium. "Memberi makan Shappire" Jawab Sungmin ceria.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening bingung, merasa asing dengan nama tersebut. "Huh, Shappire?"

"Ya. Nama kelima ikan hias ini" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap aquarium berukuran sedang yang terletak di belakang tubuh Sungmin. Ia kemudian tertawa. "Sayang, sejak kapan kau menyukai ikan hias, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin tersenyum, ia memiringkan kepala.

"Entahlah. Mungkin sejak aku pergi ke pasar ikan dan menemukan kelima ikan-ikan kecil ini" Kyuhyun menyatukan alis tebalnya ketika mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari istrinya itu. Orbs tajamnya berubah mengintimidasi. "Tungguh, kau pergi ke pasar? Kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengintrogasi.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, selang beberapa detik pria cantik itu mengumpat dalam hati. _"Damn. Aku keceplosan"_ Sungmin mengulaskan satu senyuman paksa, tangannya bergerak menggaruk kepala belakang yang tak terasa gatal. Maniknya mengedar ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Sayang" Panggil Kyuhyun dalam. Sungmin meneguk ludah lamat. "Hnng" Sungmin mendengung, mencari lontaran kalimat yang pas untuk Kyuhyun agar pria tampan itu tak memarahinya. "Kemarin siang" Ujar Sungmin akhirnya, jujur. Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Dengan siapa?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, jemari lentiknya bergerak acak di meja aquarium. Mengalihkan pandang, tak berani menatap sepasang bola tajam itu. "Park ahjussi" Cicitnya pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, ia menggeleng menerima jawaban palsu tersebut.

"Tatap aku, sayang" Ujarnya tenang. Sungmin memejamkan maniknya, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong Kyunnie" Rengek Sungmin, ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Tangannya telulur meraih dagu Sungmin. Memaksa pria cantik itu untuk menatap dirinya.

"Tidak ada perkataan jujur dengan raut seperti itu, Cho Sungmin" Ungkap Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh sesal, kepalanya menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Bukan bermaksud membohongimu, Kyunnie. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku takut melihatmu marah" Lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin kemudian membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tak bermaksud memarahimu, sayang. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Maafkan aku jika caraku ini menakutimu. Tapi, sungguh aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi kepadamu. Jadi, aku mohon. Mulai saat ini, jika kau ingin berpergian. Minta antarlah kepada Park ahjussi atau aku. Terlebih sekarang usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan. Usia yang rawan bagi seseorang yang tengah mengandung. Mengerti"

Kyuhyun sedikit melonggarkan rengkuhannya menatap puncak kepala Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk, mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun. "Nde Arraseo, Daddy" Ujar Sungmin dengan suara kekanakan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mendesis gemas. Merundukkan wajah mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berniat memperdalam pagutan mereka, namun Sungmin menghindar. Ia tersenyum menenangkan Kyuhyun. Tangannya beralih melepas dasi Kyuhyun. "Mandilah. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Sungmin beranjak, melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menatap kegiatan Sungmin dengan tubuh menyandar di pintu kamar mandi. Orbs tajamnya mengikuti gerak tubuh Sungmin. "Eomma tadi datang berkunjung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk, tangannya sibuk memutar tuas kran air.

"Nde. Selama sebulan ini Eommamu dan Eommaku bergilir mengunjungiku. Mereka sangat overprotektif, sama sepertimu" Sindir Sungmin dengan kekehan ringannya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, merengkuh Sungmin dari samping. "Wajar bukan. Anak ini, cucu pertama mereka sekaligus anak pertama kita. Tak salah jika begitu melindunginya"

Kyuhyun mengusap perut buncit Sungmin. 'Dug' "Eoh. Baby, menendang lagi Kyu" Seru Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria tampan itu menyatukan keningnya disisi kepala Sungmin. "Dia semakin aktif, heum. Apa itu menyusahkanmu, sayang" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas, sinar matanya menampakkan siluet kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Baby, anak yang baik. Baby, sama sekali tak menyusahkanku. Aku justru senang jika dia sering menendang seperti ini, tandanya dia tumbuh dengan baik bukan" Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin. Menatap sepasang manik indah itu dengan sayang.

"Kau yang terbaik. Terima kasih" Tutur Kyuhyun tulus. Sungmin mendesis gemas, tangannya meraih puncak kepala Kyuhyun dan mengacaknya. "Aish. Kau ini. Sudah mandi sana. Keburu dingin airnya" Sungmin menempatkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi kanan Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, jemari panjangnya menyentuh bekas kecupan Sungmin. Kepalanya menggeleng menerima perlakuan manis dari istrinya itu. "Ish. Dasar, Cho Sungmin. Kau membuatku semakin merindukanmu saja" Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Menatap kosong ke depan, mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya menyentuh tubuh molek itu.

"Tak kusangka aku bisa bertahan tak menyentuh Sungmin hingga 4 bulan lamanya" Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dengan dirinya sendiri, ternyata ia bisa menahan libidonya selama itu. Pria tampan itu beralih ke kaca wastafel, menatap pantulan dirinya.

.

.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada head bed, membuka lembar demi lembar kertas putih yang berada di dalam map berwarna biru tua. Sesekali tangannya meraih sebuah anggur yang berada di dalam mangkok yang terletak di meja nakas.

Sungmin beralih menatap jam dinding. _09.00 pm_. Kemudian beralih menatap pintu kamar. "Kenapa Kyunnie belum kembali dari ruang kerjanya? Apa berkasnya begitu menumpuk, ya" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Sungmin menutup map birunya, berniat beranjak dari kasur king size sebelum suara pintu melenyapkan niatnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan raut lelah, senyumnya masih sempat terulas ketika mata memandang Sungmin. Kyuhyun beranjak menaiki ranjang dan meletakkan kepalanya di sepasang paha Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati usapan lembut Sungmin.

"Pekerjaanmu begitu menumpuk, heum" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan tangan mengusap kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka kelopak mata, menatap Sungmin. "Tidak. Karena sebentar lagi aku mengambil cuti, jadi aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku malam ini juga" Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Cuti? Kau ada perlu di luar kantor sehingga mengambil cuti?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, mengecup perut Sungmin. "Kandunganmu sudah menginjak bulan kesembilan, sayang. Jadi aku ingin lebih ekstra lagi dalam menjagamu"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Ia menyentil kening Kyuhyun pelan. "Tak perlu cemas, Kyunnie. Kau melupakan Eommadeul, heum" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, menautkan jemari mereka. Kelopak matanya kembali tertutup. "Tak ada penolakan. Daripada aku bekerja dengan hati yang tidak tenang. Lebih baik aku dirumah menjagamu"

"Hahh. Baiklah jika seperti itu" Ujar Sungmin pasrah. Kyuhyun membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Sungmin. "Kau sudah minum susu?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Vitamin?" Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum, beranjak mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Pintar." Puji Kyuhyun sembari mengacak surai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap map biru yang berada di tangan kiri Sungmin."Berkas apa itu, sayang?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap map biru di tangan kirinya. "Oh. Berkas perusahaan"

"Kau masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas ini" Kyuhyun menarik map biru itu dari tangan Sungmin, membuka dan membacanya. "Heum. Selama aku masih belum bisa bekerja di kantor seperti dulu. Aku tetap harus mengecek kelanjutannya, bagaimanapun juga perusahaan itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku" Kyuhyun meneliti per kalimat yang tercetak disana.

"Kau berniat kembali bekerja, sayang" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit enggan. Sungmin tersenyum, ia mendengar nada enggan tersebut. Mendekat, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Jika kau mengijinkannya" Kyuhyun menutup map biru itu. Meletakkannya ke meja nakas. Lengannya tergerak merengkuh bahu Sungmin.

"Aku sudah membicarakan perihal kelanjutan perusahaan keluargamu dengan Kangin appa, dan beliau menyetujuinya" Sungmin meraih mangkok buahnya, jemari lentiknya kini mencomot buah naga yang terpotong kecil-kecil. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Penggabungan dua perusahaan. Perusahaan Sendbille dengan Perusahaan Cho Cooperation" Sungmin mengerjap, kepalanya menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Mengapa seperti itu? Maksudku, apakah itu tidak akan membebani salah satu pihak?" Kyuhyun meraih potongan buah apel dari tangan Sungmin dan memakannya. Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Maaf jika aku tidak mendiskusikannya terlebih dulu kepadamu, terlebih kau presdir utama di perusahaan tersebut. Hanya saja, setelah kami pikir. Alangkah baiknya untuk segera mengambil alih tugasmu, karena anak kita sebentar lagi akan lahir. Dan kami semua yakin, kau tak akan semaksimal dulu dalam bekerja. Kau pasti akan lebih berfokus pada anak kita. Jadi aku, pihak keluargaku dan pihak keluargamu sepakat dengan penggabungan tersebut" Jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Pria cantik itu menatap Kyuhyun, memaku wajah tampan tersebut.

"Aku mengerti. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Karena aku pun tidak suka dengan baby sitter, aku tak ingin anak kita nanti di rawat orang lain. Aku ingin merawatnya sendiri dan melihat pertumbuhannya dengan baik. Maka dari itu, sebenarnya malam ini aku ingin membicarakan perihal ini kepadamu dan ternyata kau calon Ayah yang tanggap, ne" Jelas Sungmin dan diakhiri dengan decak kagum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, jemarinya bergerak meraih potongan apel. "Tentu saja, Nyonya Cho. Ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Lagipula memang seperti itu, kan. Aku yang bekerja, kau yang mengurus anak-anak kita dirumah" Sungmin mengangguk, merespon ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepasang manik foxynya berfokus pada beberapa potongan buah yang ada di mangkok.

Tak menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun yang terus terfokus padanya dengan sinar lain. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, membawa potongan apel yang ia ambil tadi ke bibir Sungmin. Sungmin menatap uluran tangan itu sejenak, bibirnya perlahan terbuka bersiap menerima suapan Kyuhyun. Namun, siapa sangka.

Ketika bibir Sungmin terbuka, Kyuhyun dengan sigap meraup bibir tersebut. Membuat Sungmin terkejut dengan tingkah tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali potongan apel itu ke mangkok, kemudian meraih mangkok tersebut dari pangkuan Sungmin dan di letakkannya ke meja nakas.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menerima pagutan Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu menyudutkan tubuh Sungmin ke head bed. Kepalanya mulai bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, memulai pagutan ringannya. Hanya sebatas mengecup, kemudian berlanjut ke menghisap.

"Nnghmm" Sungmin melenguh pelan ketika Kyuhyun menghisap penuh bibirnya, membawa bibir plum itu ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Kyuhyun mulai bermain, masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin dan membelai lembut lidah Sungmin. "Mmhmm" Lidah mereka saling membelit dan mendorong. Tangan Sungmin mengerat piyama bagian depan milik Kyuhyun, meremasnya kuat.

Lidahnya mulai terasa pegal, Sungmin menarik lidahnya. Berniat keluar dari belitan Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, dengan jahilnya Kyuhyun menarik lidah Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya dan ia gigit. Otomatis Sungmin terpekik sakit. Tangannya reflek memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaksa melapas pagutannya kala mendengar gerungan Sungmin. "Ish" Sungmin meringis pelan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit sekaligus pegal yang merajam lidahnya. Foxynya melotot sadis pada Kyuhyun. "Pabbo, mengapa menggigitnya" Protes Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau nanti sariawan? Kau mau tanggung jawab, eoh!" Sambung Sungmin ketus.

Bibir merah yang mulai membengkak itu terpout lucu, Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya melihat pemandangan berbahaya di depannya itu. "Tidak akan sariawan, sayang. Aku jamin. Aku hanya menggigitnya sedikit tadi" Elak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengus, mengalihkan pandang menatap ikan hiasnya. "Sedikit apanya. Ck, dasar tukang berkilah" Gumam Sungmin namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh, lengannya telulur merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. "Arra. Arra, aku minta maaf. Sekarang julurkan lidahmu" Perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sinar matanya menampakkan urat ketidakpercayaan. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Sungmin waspada. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Tentu saja mengobati rasa sakitnya, sayang"

"Dengan cara apa? Melumatnya?" Sungmin mengerjap, kemudian mengalihkan pandang dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Bilang saja jika kau ingin memulainya lagi, Cho mesum" Sungmin menarik hidung Kyuhyun, merasa gemas dengan tingkah suaminya.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan rengkuhannya, mengecupi pipi gembul Sungmin. "Kau bersedia, heum?" Bisik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun beralih pada ceruk leher Sungmin, menyesap aromanya dan sesekali mengecupnya. Sungmin meremang menerima perlakuan tersebut. "Tidak, Cho. Sebaiknya kita pergi tidur. Hentikan perlakuan mesummu ini dan lihat celanamu?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, menatap celananya. Ia mengedip dua kali, ketika mendapati sesuatu yang mulai mnegembung disana. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin, sedang Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana sayang? Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, ne. Daripada nanti kau berakhir ke kamar mandi dengan racauan-racauan anehmu, itu sangat mengganggu. Jadi, lebih baik hentikan perlakuanmu sebelum itu menengang sempurna" Sungmin menunjuk selakangan Kyuhyun, suaranya mengalun lembut dengan seulas senyum indah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sayang, sungguh aku merindukanmu" Adu Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun iba, sejujurnya ia pun merindukan Kyuhyun tapi apa daya. Dokter melarang mereka untuk melakukan seks ketika usia kandungannya memasuki bulan kelima. Mau tidak mau mereka harus menuruti perkataan tersebut jika ingin anak mereka selamat.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, wajahnya mendekat mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya mengecup. "Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi baby lahir" Ujar Sungmin menenangkan. Kyuhyun menatap perut buncit Sungmin, tangannya bergerak mengusap perut Sungmin. "Ya aku mengerti. Sekarang kita tidur" Tutur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, pria cantik itu merapikan selimut mereka. Sedang Kyuhyun berkutat dengan remote control, menekan salah satu tombol dan kamar yang semula terang itu berubah menjadi remang. Sungmin tidur di lengan Kyuhyun, menghadap pria tampan itu. "Kyunnie, nyanyikan sebuah lagu" Pinta Sungmin manja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup kening Sungmin lama kemudian bernyanyi. Suara bass itu mengalun dengan lembut, Sungmin tertimang dengan suara Kyuhyun. Sepasang kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup, menikmati suara indah suaminya. "Indah sekali. Mengapa tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan poisinya dan membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya sejenak, ia beralih menatap Sungmin. "Karena aku ingin. Hanya kau dan anak-anak kita kelak yang mendengar nyanyianku" Sungmin tersenyum dalam pejamnya, lengannya melingkar di perut Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, Kyunnie. Saranghae" Ungkap Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia kembali mengecup kening Sungmin. Kemudian merunduk menyentuh hidung Sungmin. "Nado Saranghae" Bisiknya sebelum kembali melanjutkan nyanyiannya hingga terlelap damai.

.

.

.

**2 years later...**

"Huweee...Mommy!" Teriakan kencang yang berasal dari bocah laki-laki berumur 2 tahun itu begitu menggema hingga di ujung Mansion mewah itu. "Huweee...hiks. Mommy!" Lagi teriakan itu kembali menggema di seluruh ruangan Mansion kini diiringi dengan isakan.

"Mommy...hiks. hiks"

Tap. Tap. Tap. "Ya, Sandeullie. Mommy sedang berjalan, nak. Aigo" Seorang pria cantik tengah melangkah tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri bocah laki-laki yang masih terisak di karpet beludru berwarna biru itu. Sepasang tangannya membawa dua botol susu.

Sungmin merunduk, mendudukkan pantatnya di karpet beludru tersebut. Ia meletakkan dua botol susu itu ke karpet, kemudian merengkuh tubuh Sandeul membawa ke dalam pangkuannya. Menenangkan putra manisnya. Jemari lentik Sungmin mengusap lelehan air mata serta ingus yang membasahi wajah putih yang berubah menjadi merah itu.

"Ada apa, heum? Mengapa menangis dan berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Sungmin. Sandeul yang masih sesenggukan di pangkuan Sungmin menoleh ke bocah laki-laki lain yang sejak tadi mengindahkan dirinya, bocah berparas tampan itu sibuk dengan mainannya sendiri.

Manik bulat itu menatap penuh kesal pada bocah laki-laki yang masih membelakangi dirinya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, kepalanya menggeleng dengan seulas senyum maklum. Tak. "Aduh" Manik Sungmin membulat shock saat tiba-tiba Sandeul melempar mainannya ke kepala bocah bersurai brunette itu.

Bocah lelaki yang juga berumur 2 tahun itu mengaduh pelan sembari mengusap puncak kepalanya. Sungmin meletakkan Sandeul ke karpet, ia beranjak mendekat ke bocah berparas tampan itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala bocah tampan itu dengan lembut.

Bocah itu menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Sungmin. "Gwechana?" Tanya Sungmin lembut yang di balas dengan anggukan. "Hiks...hiks..hiks" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ketika isakan Sandeul kembali terdengar. "Kemari, sayang" Pinta Sungmin.

Sandeul menggeleng, bocah manis itu berkutat dengan mainannya dan melemparkannya ke bocah tampan yang berada tepat disamping Sungmin. "Yaa..Cho Sandeul" Tegas Sungmin setelah menangkap lemparan Sandeul. Sandeul sontak merunduk takut mendengar suara tegas ibunya.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening bingung melihat sikap putra bungsunya ini. "Sandeullie, kemari Mommy ingin bertanya sesuatu kepadamu" Pinta Sungmin yang langsung di turuti oleh Sandeul. Bocah manis itu melangkah tertatih menghampiri Sungmin, karena memang dia baru bisa berjalan seminggu yang lalu.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya merengkuh tubuh Sandeul, mendudukkan tubuh gembul itu ke paha kanannya. Sedang bocah tampan itu duduk di dalam lingkaran kakinya. "Sekarang coba kalian jelaskan kepada Mommy. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap bocah bersurai brunette. "Cho Sunghyun, mengapa adikmu tadi menangis? Jelaskan kepada Mommy" Bocah tampan bernama Sunghyun itu mengangkat wajahnya, orbs tajamnya menatap takut pada Sungmin.

"Hyunnie, tadi tidak cengaja Mom" Ucap Sunghyun ambigu. Sungmin mengerjap bingung mendengar penjelasan putra bungsunya ini. "Tidak sengaja apa?" Kejar Sungmin. Sunghyun mengalihkan pandang, orbs tajamnya bergerak acak. "Hmm. Tidak cengaja melucak mainan Adeul" Lirih Sunghyun dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya telulur mengusap surai brunette Sunghyun. "Lantas, saat adikmu menangis. Mengapa kau acuhkan, heum? Bukankah dia menangis juga karena kesalahanmu" Sandeul mengusap matanya, bocah manis itu meletakkan kepalanya ke dada Sungmin.

"Mom, cucu" Rengek Sandeul mengintrupsi fokusnya pada Sunghyun. "Sandeullie, ambil sendiri ne. Itu susunya disana" Tunjuk Sungmin ke arah dimana dua botol susu tadi ia letakkan. Sandeul mengangguk, beranjak dari pangkuan Sungmin dan melangkah tertatih menuju botol susunya.

Sandeul meraih botol susunya, tangan mungilnya bergerak membuka tutup botol tersebut. Setelah dapat, ia berniat melempar tutup botol susunya ke sembarang arah namun terintrupsi dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Jangan dilempar. Letakkan di karpet" Ujar Sungmin tegas. Sandeul menurut, ia meletakkan tutup botol susunya di karpet.

Dan melangkah kembali ke tempat ibunya. Sunghyun masih terdiam, merunduk dalam. "Cho Sunghyun" Panggil Sungmin. "Mianhae Mom" Ungkap Sunghyun penuh sesal. Sungmin menghela nafas, bagaimanapun juga Sunghyun masih berumur 2 tahun. Ia belum mengerti.

"Sunghyunnie, tatap Mommy" Sunghyun menegakkan wajahnya, menatap Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, jemarinya telulur merapikan anak poni di kening Sunghyun. "Sayang, dengar. Jika melakukan kesalahan, entah itu disengaja atau tidak. Kita diharuskan untuk meminta maaf. Jangan malah mengacuhkannya, untuk menyembunyikan kesalahan kita. Itu tidak benar. Jadi, suatu ketika jika Sunghyun atau Sandeul yang melakukan kesalahan. Kalian harus berjabat tangan meminta maaf, mengerti"

Sunghyun dan Sandeul mengangguk, merespon ucapan Sungmin. Sunghyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sandeul, berniat meminta maaf. Sandeul mengerjap polos menatap uluran tangan kakaknya. Bibirnya masih sibuk dengan botol susunya. "Sandeullie" Panggil Sungmin.

Sandeul mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin, masih dengan kerjapan polosnya. "Sayang, berjabat tangan. Kakakmu ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Sandeul tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Mommy katakan tadi?" Sandeul menjauhkan dot susu dari bibir mungilnya. "Adeul, mengelti Mom" Jawab Sandeul dengan suara cemprangnya.

"Lalu, mengapa tidak menerima uluran tangan Hyunnie hyung?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Sandeul menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Maniknya melotot kesal pada Sunghyun dengan tangan berada dipinggang. "Aku benci Hyunnie hyung. Aku cidak mau memaafkan Hyunnie hyung" Teriak Sandeul.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Sunghyun, orbs tajam itu menatap Sandeul datar namun sinar bersalah terulas jelas disana. "Ssst. Sandeul tidak boleh seperti itu. Sandeul harus memaafkan Hyunnie hyung. Bagaimanapun juga kalian ini bersaudara. Tidak boleh saling bermusuhan, harus saling menjaga dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Eotte"

Sandeul mengangguk, tangannya perlahan telulur meraih uluran tangan Sunghyun. Sunghyun tersenyum. "Maafkan hyung ne. Hyung janji tidak akan melucak mainan Adeul lagi"

"Ne. Adeul juga. Cidak akan melempali hyung dengan mainan Adeul lagi. Icu pacci cakic ne" Manik bulat itu menatap cemas kepala Sunghyun. Sunghyun mengusap puncak kepalanya, bocah tampan itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini tidak cakit. Hyung kan kuat"

Mereka kemudian tertawa, selang beberapa detik. Dua bocah berusia 2 tahun itu saling berpelukan. Sungmin tersenyum hangat melihat pemadangan tersebut. Manik foxynya beralih ke botol susu Sunghyun, beranjak melangkah mnegambil botol Sunghyun.

"Ingat ne. Jangan saling menyakiti, tapi saling menyayangi. Sandeullie, jangan lagi melempari Hyunnie hyung dengan mainan ne" Pesan Sungmin sembari mengusap puncak kepala Sandeul. "Ciap, Mom" Seru Sandeul lantang dengan gestur hormat. Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Arra, diminum lagi susunya"

Sungmin menyerahkan botol susu milik Sandeul yang sempat terlantarkan begitu dengan Sunghyun. Sungmin menatap lembut dua putra kembarnya namun tak identik dengan pandangan menerawang. Mengingat masa lalu, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika dirinya selama 9 bulan itu mengandung dua anak sekaligus. Tak heran jika meihat dari aktifnya tendangan mereka waktu lalu.

Tapi, setiap kali ia dan Kyuhyun memeriksakan kandungannya ke dokter. Dokter tak pernah mengatakan kepada mereka jika di dalam perut Sungmin terdapat dua anak. Yang seringkali ia dengar hanyalah, keadaan anaknya yang baik dan sehat serta untuk selalu memperhatikan kesehatannya dan gizi dalam makanannya.

Prosesi kelahiran dilakukan dengan operasi saesar, Sunghyun dan Sandeul lahir berselang 13 menit. Yang keluar pertama kali adalah Sandeul, namun Sunghyun yang menjadi kakak. Karena mereka bilang bayi yang lebih lama di dalam kandungan, ialah yang lebih tua. Jadi Sunghyun yang menjadi kakaknya.

Setelah prosesi kelahiran berjalan dengan lancar, dokter kembali bertugas mengangkat rahim dan membersihkan sel telur Sungmin. Sebenarnya tak masalah, karena ini kehamilan yang pertama walau langsung mendapatkan dua putra sekaligus. Hanya saja, dokter tak ingin menanggung resiko. Jadi, diputuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Daddy, pulang" Suara teriakan seseorang seketika menyentak lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap jam dinding. _07.00 pm_. "Tepat waktu" Gumam Sungmin. Sandeul membulatkan maniknya senang, bocah manis itu beranjak dari duduknya. "Daddy. Pulang! Yeay...Daddy pulang!" Lonjaknya senang.

Sandeul menyerahkan botol susunya pada Sungmin. "Sandeullie, jangan berlari sayang. Nanti jatuh" Pesan Sungmin yang langsung direspon oleh Sandeul, bocah manis itu akhirnya berjalan tertatih menyambut Daddynya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala.

"Jalan saja masih tertatih-tatih, mau berlari. Aigo" Gumam Sungmin heran dengan tingkah hyperaktif putra bungsunya itu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Sunghyun. "Tidak ikut menyambut Daddy, heum?" Tutur Sungmin sembari mengusap belakang kepala Sunghyun.

Sunghyun menggeleng, bocah tampan itu beranjak. Beralih ke pangkuan Sungmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sungmin. "Mengantuk, heum?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sunghyun. Kelopak mata itu perlahan tertutup, kemudian terbuka lagi. "Ditahan dulu. Habiskan dulu susunya, kemudian pergi tidur" Sunghyun mengangguk.

Ia semakin mempercepat hisapannya, setelah susunya habis. Sunghyun menyerahkan botol susu itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin meletakkan botol itu disampingnya. Sungmin membalik tubuh Sunghyun dan menepuk punggung kecil itu perlahan.

Begitu Sunghyun bersendawa, Sungmin membawa Sunghyun ke pangkuannya. Menimang bocah tampan itu. Sunghyun meletakkan kepalanya ke lengan Sungmin. Kelopak matanya perlahan menutup. Sungmin tersenyum, jemarinya mengusap lelehan keringat di kening Sunghyun. Merundukkan wajah mengecup kening Sunghyun.

"Jaljayo, baby Hyunnie"

.

.

"Daddy!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, senyumnya terkembang kala orbs tajamnya mendapati sang putra bungsu. Kyuhyun merundukkan tubuhnya, meraih Sandeul ke dalam gendongannya. "Oh. Putra manis Daddy, belum tidur heum" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengecupi pipi gembul Sandeul.

Sandeul menggeleng, manik bulatnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan kerjapan polosnya. "Adeul, menunggu Daddy pulang" Seru Sandeul ceria. Kyuhyun tersenyum, langkahnya tegas menyusuri Mansion mewahnya. Matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan dua orang terkasihnya selain Sandeul.

"Dimana Mommy dan hyungmu?" Sandeul meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Di luang kelualga" Jawab Sandeul lirih. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung kecil Sandeul lembut. "Mengantuk heum?"

"Ani. Adeul, belum menghabickan cucu Adeul" Sandeul mengusap matanya. Ia menguap kecil. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendapati Sungmin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, tersenyum hangat menyambut Kyuhyun. "Kemari, Kyu" Ujar Sungmin setengah berbisik. Kyuhyun melepas sepatu kantornya dengan kaki, kemudian melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Sunghyun sudah tertidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. "Turunkan Sandeul. Setelah itu, tolong tempatkan Sunghyun ke kamarnya" Pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk, tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung Sandeul. "Sayang, bersama Mommy dulu ne. Daddy, mau menidurkan Hyunnie hyung ke kamarnya"

Sandeul mengalihkan pandang, menatap Sunghyun yang sudah terlelap digendongan Sungmin dengan salah satu tangan yang mengerat kaos Sungmin. "Hyunnie hyung cudah cidul. Adeul cuga mengantuk, Mom" Sandeul mengucak matanya. Sungmin tersenyum, ia perlahan menyerahkan Sunghyun ke gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Perlahan ne Kyu. Jangan sampai kebangun. Karena nanti dia akan rewel" Pesan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencuri kecupan singkat di kening Sungmin sebelum beranjak pergi. "Ya, sayang. Kau bisa mnegandalkanku" Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia beralih menatap Sandeul.

"Ayo, kemari. Habiskan susumu" Sungmin menyodorkan dot susu itu ke bibir Sandeul. Sandeul menghisap susunya dengan cepat, kelopak matanya terbuka-tertutup menahan kantuk. Sungmin mengusap wajah Sandeul, tersenyum hangat menatap putra bungsunya ini. Plop. Sandeul melepas dot susunya, ia merengek pelan.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, menggoyangkan tubuh Sandeul lembut. "Ssst" Desisinya sembari menepuk punggung Sandeul hingga bocah manis itu bersendawa. "Sudah, sekarang tidurlah" Sandeul memejamkan matanya, wajahnya terbenam ke dada Sungmin dengan salah satu tangan mengerat kaos Sungmin.

.

.

"Huft" Sungmin membuang nafas lega. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu luar kamar Sunghyun dan Sandeul dengan kelopak mata tertutup. Chup. Kelopak matanya sontak terbuka, maniknya melotot kaget menerima kecupan tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku belum mendapatkan kecupan selamat datangku, tadi" Kyuhyun tersenyum, tubuhnya mendekat menyudutkan tubuh sintal Sungmin ke pintu. Tangan Kyuhyun terjatuh di pinggang Sungmin. Sungmin menggetok kepala Kyuhyun, tak membenarkan ucapan suami tampannya ini.

"Dasar pembohong. Kau sudah mendapatkan keningku, tadi" Omel Sungmin tak terima. Kyuhyun terkekeh, wajahnya sedikit merunduk mensejajarkan dengan wajah Sungmin. "Kau tahu sayang. Aku selalu menginginkan lebih darimu"

Hidung mereka bersentuhan, Kyuhyun menggerakkan hidungnya. Tangan Sungmin terangkat, mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh. "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti setelah mandi dan makan malam, bagaimana?" Tawar Sungmin seraya mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, memiringkan kepala menyesap belah lembut itu sejenak.

"Aku akan menagihnya. Persiapkan dirimu" Kyuhyun berbisik, tangannya bergerak menyelusuri pinggang serta pinggul pria cantik itu. Sungmin tersenyum, menggeleng pelan mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun yang tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Maniknya menatap punggung lebar itu bergerak menjauh sebelum beranjak dari sana menuju dapur.

.

.

Sret. "Aku selesai" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, menatap bingung piring Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergerak pelan mengunyah makananya, masih dengan tatapan bingung yang tertuju ke piring Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meneguk minumnya terlampau cepat, tangannya bergerak meraih kain bibir dan mengusap bibirnya dengan gerakan cepat pula.

"Kau bercanda. Bahkan ini baru setengahnya. Apa masakanku kurang pas malam ini?" Tanya Sungmin meminta penjelasan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria tampan itu menyilangkan tangan di meja. "Masakanmu yang terbaik, sayang. Hanya saja aku ingin segera menagih tawaranmu tadi"

Sinar mata Kyuhyun berubah tajam menatap Sungmin penuh hasrat. Sungmin meneguk ludah payah, ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi menggerakkan sendoknya ketika menerima tatapan mengerikan itu. Bulu roma Sungmin meremang, dan malam ini ia kembali menyesali ucapannya yang terlalu gegabah.

"Bagaimana sayang? Kau tidak melupakannya, kan" Kejar Kyuhyun menyudutkan Sungmin. Sungmin meletakkan sendok garpunya, tangannya bergerak meraih gelas minumnya. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya, Kyunnie"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, memejamkan matanya. _"Oh Shit"_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Mengambil nafas sejenak dan ia hembuskan, beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran paksa. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Hendak beranjak ke dapur, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menghadang jalannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih peralatan makan tersebut dari tangan Sungmin dan menaruhnya lagi ke meja. "Kyu?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, dalam sekejap tubuh Sungmin berada di dalam gendongan bridalnya. Sungmin terpekik shock, reflek ia merengkuh leher Kyuhyun erat.

"Kyuhyun, kau_"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sayang. Biar maid yang membereskan kekacauan itu" Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum merengkuh bibir Sungmin ke dalam pagutan panasnya, sembari menaiki anak tangga satu per satu menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

Brugh. "Nghh. Anghh" Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang, cumbuannya beralih ke leher jenjang Sungmin. "Akh" Sungmin terpekik, jemarinya mengerat bahu Kyuhyun ketika pria tampan itu terlampau kuat menghisap lekukan lehernya.

"Ngmmhh" Kembali ke bibir. Pagutannya semakin intens dan kasar, bahkan tak jarang Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya mengikuti hisapan kuat Kyuhyun. Jemari panjangnya melepas kancing piyama Sungmin dengan tidak sabar.

Lumatannya masih berlanjut. Erangan tertahan serta suara kecipak saliva memenuhi kamar besar itu. Kyuhyun terus melakukan aktifitasnya mengerjai tubuh Sungmin hingga mereka mendapatkan kepuasan surgawi dunia. Seperti biasa, dengan lumatan yang ganas dan panas. Sungmin akan berakhir di bawah kungkungannya dan akan menghabiskan malam dengan jumlah lebih dari satu ronde.

.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung menyeruak diantara balutan-balutan sinar emas yang menembus tirai gorden. Sungmin mengerutkan kening, bibirnya terbuka. Ia menguap pelan. Kelopak matanya bergerak, kemudian terbuka perlahan dan mengerjap berulang kali. Menetlarkan bayang-bayang kabur air mata yang menggenang melapisi bola mata. Hal wajar yang di dapat ketika baru bangun tidur.

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, namun tertahan dengan rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum lembut, tangannya bergerak meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan itu dari pinggangnya dan ia letakkan disamping tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin beranjak bangun, meringis pelan ketika merasakan denyut ngilu yang merajam pinggangnya. Maniknya mengedar menatap wajah polos Kyuhyun. "Dasar. Bahkan kau selalu mendapatkannya. Tapi, kenapa tadi malam kau bertindak seperti tidak menyentuhku selama sebulan. Ish, pinggangku" Dumel Sungmin.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap pinggangnya, Sungmin beranjak turun. Tanpa mengindahkan apapun, Sungmin melangkah dengan tubuh polosnya ke kamar mandi. Memulai ritual wajibnya.

.

.

Selang 30 menit Sungmin telah usai dengan kekacauan tubuhnya. Kini pria cantik itu terlihat lebih segar dan manis dengan balutan kaos rajut berwarna cream berlengan panjang. Celana jeans putih selutut membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Ia menjepit poni rambutnya ke samping, karena rambutnya mulai memanjang hingga menutupi leher jenjangnya.

Sejak pernikahan mereka, Sungmin tak berniat mengubah cat rambutnya. Ia perlahan merasa nyaman dengan warna blonde tersebut. Sungmin mendudukkan pantatnya di sisi ranjang.

"Kyunnie, bangun. Sudah jam 6, Kyunnie. Kau tidak bekerja, eoh" Sungmin menggunjang tubuh Kyuhyun pelan. Akan tetapi, pria tampan itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Sungmin mendengus kesal, jemari telunjuk menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dan menekan-nekan pipi tersebut.

"Kyunnie sayang. Nanti kau terlambat, cepat bangun" Bisiknya lembut disamping telinga Kyuhyun. Tak ada respon, Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aish. Jinja!" Sungmin menggaruk pipinya gusar. Ia beranjak menaiki ranjang, merangkak menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Maniknya mengerjap pelan. "Benarkah kau masih tidur. Jangan bercanda di pagi hari, Kyunnie" Dengus Sungmin kesal. Perlahan kelopak mata yang semula tertutup itu terbuka menampilkan sepasang orbs tajam yang begitu Sungmin sukai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, tangannya bergerak meraih tengkuk Sungmin. Chup. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Memagutnya sejenak dengan hisapan-hisapan kecil. "Morning, dear" Bisiknya serak, suara khas orang bangun tidur.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia menyatukan ujung hidung mereka. "Morning too, yeobo" Ujar Sungmin ceria. Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar panggilan manis Sungmin untuknya. Sungmin beranjak dari tubuh Kyuhyun, merangkak turun dari ranjang.

"Lekas mandi, Kyunnie" Perintah Sungmin seraya menyerahkan handuk putih itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraihnya, pria tampan itu bersandar pada head bed. Maniknya menatap Sungmin lekat. "Kau tidak mandi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak logis.

Sungmin mengerjap cepat, desisan samar meluncur dari sela bibir manisnya. "Aish. Pertanyaanmu aneh" Ketus Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Sayang sekali, seharusnya kita mandi bersama tadi" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan sibuk melilitkan handuk putih ke pinggang.

Sungmin berkacak pinggang. "Aku lebih menyesal jika tadi mandi bersamamu. Kau tahu, pinggangku sakit sekali. Aish"

"Apa tadi malam aku terlalu kasar kepadamu, sayang?" Kyuhyun mendekat, mengusap lembut pinggang istrinya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sengit. "Kau seperti tidak mendapat jatah selama sebulan. Aish, padahal setiap malam kau sudah mengerjaiku. Aigo, hyper sekali" Curhat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, wajahnya mendekat mengecupi pipi kanan Sungmin. "Kau tahu dengan jelas bagaimana diriku, sayang. Yang tak pernah puas hanya dengan satu ronde" Kyuhyun menggigit kecil pipi Sungmin. Pria cantik itu terpekik pelan, tangannya bergerak cepat melepas rengkuhan lengan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya.

"Ish. Sudahlah, cepat mandi. Nanti kau telat" Sungmin mendorong punggung Kyuhyun ke pintu kamar mandi. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan merespon tingkah lucu istri manisnya ini. Setelah berhasil memasukkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi, Sungmin bergegas menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dan beranjak dari sana.

.

.

"Mommy, kenapa ada cayul di pilingku~" Rengek Sandeul dengan bibir terpout lucu. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap putra bungsunya, alisnya terangkat satu. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau harus menghabiskan sayur itu, Baby Adeul" Tutur Sungmin mutlak.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, melihat interaksi antara Sungmin dan Sandeul. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti bayi kembar ketimbang ibu dan anak. "Aih. Aku cidak cuka cayul, Mom. Cayul cidak enak!" Sandeul menghempaskan sendok garpunya ke meja. Tangannya terlipat di dada dengan pipi mengembung.

Sunghyun menoleh menatap adiknya, bocah tampan itu beralih meraih sendok garpu milik Sandeul dan meletakkannya kembali ke piring adiknya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang sejenak, dua putra mereka ini memang kembar tak identik. Terbukti dari sifat dan wajah mereka.

"Makan dengan benal, Adeul. Atau Daddy akan memalahimu" Tutur Sunghyun tanpa menatap Sandeul, ia masih berfokus pada makananya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya telulur mengusap puncak kepala Sunghyun.

"Daddy, cidak akan malah. Daddy, kan juga cidak cuka makan cayul" Kyuhyun tersedak kopinya mendengar penuturan Sandeul.

Pria tampan itu beralih menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi seolah berkata _"Itu adalah genmu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Bagaimanapun caranya Sandeul harus mau memakan sayurannya"_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menatap Sandeul. "Cho Sandeul. Sayur baik bagi pertumbuhanmu, sayang. Walau tidak enak. Sandeul harus tetap memakannya. Tak ada penolakan" Tegas Kyuhyun. Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun dengan manik berbayang. Bibirnya terpout lucu.

"Capi, kenapa Daddy macih bica cumbuh walau cidak memakan cayul?" Ungkap Sandeul membalikkan fakta. Kyuhyun mematung, menatap Sandeul tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa bocah sekecil Sandeul sudah bisa memutar balikkan fakta. Sungmin menahan senyumnya, menatap geli raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"O-oh. Siapa bilang Daddy tidak makan sayur? Dulu waktu Daddy masih sekecil Sandeul, Daddy suka makan sayur" Alibi Kyuhyun. Sandeul mengerjap, memiringkan kepala menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Benalkah. Adeul, cidak pelcaya" Kejar Sandeul.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Sandeul. Tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Sandeul. Bocah manis itu mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin, sedang Kyuhyun kini sibuk menghela nafas lega. Sunghyun menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam.

"Daddy, cepelti olang flustasi" Gumam Sunghyun, samar di dengar Kyuhyun. "Nde. Kau bilang sesuatu, nak" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Sunghyun menghendikkan bahu. "Ani" Jawabnya acuh. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, merasa bingung dengan sikap putra sulungnya ini.

Terkadang ia merasa heran dengan sikap dua putranya, yang satu begitu datar dan pendiam. Yang satunya lagi begitu cerewet dan ceria. Entah, seharusnya mereka tak lahir bersama waktu itu. Sifat keduanya begitu bertolak belakang.

"Mommy, suapin ne. Di coba dulu. Ini enak, sayang" Ujar Sungmin lembut. Jika sudah begini, Sandeul tak mampu memberontak lagi. Kepalanya mengangguk. Sungmin tersenyum, perlahan ia mengarahkan sendok kecil itu ke bibir Sandeul.

Sandeul mengunyah pelan suapan ibunya, maniknya mengerjap polos. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin was-was takut Sandeul akan memuntahkannya. "Enak, Mom" Seru Sandeul ceria setelah menelan suapan ibunya. "Oh, syukurlah" Sungmin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Mommy, Adeul ingin cekolah" Pinta Sandeul di sela-sela makannya. Kyuhyun dan Sunghyun mengalihkan pandang menatap Sandeul. "Mengapa tiba-tiba ingin bersekolah?" Suara bass Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang Sandeul. "Adeul, ingin menjadi pintal cepelti Hyunnie hyung"

"Eh, bukankah Hyunnie hyung juga belum bersekolah" Tanya Sungmin bingung. "Ne, capi Hyunnie hyung cudah pincal belhicung. Mommy~Adeul juga ingin pincal belhicung juga" Rengek Sandeul sembari menggoyang tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Sunghyun. Bocah tampan itu kini sibuk dengan susunya. "Hyunnie, benarkah seperti itu. Mengapa Mommy tidak pernah mengetahuinya?" Sunghyun mengalihkan pandang menatap ibunya.

"Itu kalena Hyunnie mau membeli kejutan kepada Mommy dan Daddy. Maka dali itu Hyunnie menyembunyikannya" Sungmin tersenyum hangat. "Sunghyunnie juga ingin bersekolah?" Tanya Sungmin.

Sunghyun mengangguk, senyumnya terulas begitu tampan. "Ne, Mommy. Hyunnie ingin belcekolah dan mendapat banyak teman" Serunya antusias. Sandeul mengangguk cepat mendukung ucapan kakaknya. "Ne, nanci bica belmain belcama dengan ceman-ceman. Cepelti pololo" Seru Sandeul lucu.

Sungmin terkekeh begitu dengan Kyuhyun. Pria cantik itu mengalihkan pandang menatap suaminya. "Bagaimana pendapatmu, Kyu?"

"Sudah, kita turuti saja. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan tempat playgroup yang tepat dan tak begitu jauh dari rumah kita" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat mendapati raut kaget menggemaskan itu.

"Oh. Bagus kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita daftarkan Sunghyun dan Sandeul sekarang" Pinta Sungmin antusias sembari mengusap bibir Sunghyun dan Sandeul dengan kain bibir yang terlipat di sisi piring. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Ya. Aku akan mempersiapkan berkas-berkasnya" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, diikuti dengan Sungmin. "Berkas-berkasnya. Aku bantu mencarinya, ne?" Tawar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Semua berkas-berkas mereka ada di ruang kerjaku, sayang. Tak perlu membantuku, kau persiapkan Sunghyun dan Sandeul saja. Setelah itu tunggu aku di mobil"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia kemudian beralih pada dua putranya. Membantu mereka turun dari kursi. "Cha, mari bersiap" Seru Sungmin semangat. "Kica akan pelgi cekolah, Mom" Celoteh Sandeul di sepanjang langkah mereka menuju ke kamar mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum, kepalanya mengangguk. "Ne, kalian senang" Tutur Sungmin. Sunghyun dan Sandeul sontak mengangguk antusias mereka serempak merengkuh paha Sungmin. "Yeay...Mommy jjang!"

"Eh, Daddy tidak hebat" Koreksi Sungmin. Sunghyun dan Sandeul saling pandang sejenak kemudian kembali berteriak senang. "Neee...Daddy jjang!" Sungmin terkekeh, kepalanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua putranya ini.

.

.

.

"Mommy, cekolahnya baguc. Banyak pelmainannya juga" Sandeul mengedarkan pandangannya, binar matanya nampak begitu antusias. Sungmin mengusap puncak kepala Sandeul. "Daddy yang memilih sekolah ini untuk kalian. Ayo, bilang terima kasih pada Daddy" Ujar Sungmin yang sontak diangguki dua bocah polos itu.

Sunghyun dan Sandeul melepas genggaman tangan mereka dari tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dua bocah menggemaskan itu maju selangkah menghadang jalan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia merundukkan tubuhnya. Berjongkok di depan kedua putranya.

"Ada apa, heum?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Orbs tajamnya menatap hangat dua bocah tampan dan manis itu. "Kami ingin bilang celima kacih pada Daddy" Ujar Sandeul yang diangguki Sunghyun. "Daddy, gomawo" Sambung Sunghyun. "Ne, Daddy gomawo. Adeul cayang Daddy" Sandeul merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan menerima rengkuhan tersebut.

Tangan mungil Sunghyun menarik-narik kecil jas merah Kyuhyun, berusaha mengalihkan fokus ayahnya dari sang adik. Dan berhasil, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap dirinya. "Hyunnie ingin memeluk Daddy juga, heum" Tebak Kyuhyun tepat. Sunghyun mengangguk malu, tidak biasanya ia bermanja pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa, pria tampan itu bergerak membawa tubuh kecil Sunghyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Hyunnie, juga cayang Daddy" Gumamnya. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. "Aigo, kalian manis sekali" Desis Kyuhyun gemas. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung dan kepala belakang kedua putranya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendapati pemandangan indah itu, hatinya menghangat melihat keharmonisan yang tercipta di keluarga kecilnya.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak memakai dasi?" Tanya Sungmin heran begitu Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, tangannya bergerak meraba leher. "Oh Tuhan, aku melupakannya" Cengir Kyuhyun polos. Sungmin mendengus gusar mendapati tingkah konyol suaminya.

"Ish. Kau bercanda, eoh. Bagaimana pandangan orang-orang kantor nanti jika mereka mendapati sang atasan yang sama sekali tak bisa bersikap tertib" Omel Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, jemarinya telulur menjapit dagu Sungmin. "Tak perlu khawatir, sayang" Kyuhyun melesakkan tangannya ke saku celana bahannya.

Mengambil sebuah dasi berwarna hitam dari sana. "Ini" Kyuhyun menyerahkan dasi hitam itu ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap dasi tersebut dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa?"

"Pasangkan, sayang" Desis Kyuhyun gemas. Sungmin sontak melotot sadis. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan sengit. "Apa kau gila, eoh? Ini di tempat umum. Tak merasakah jika kita dari tadi diperhatikan" Damprat Sungmin gusar. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang menatap ke sekitar.

Benar, nampak segerombol ahjumma yang juga tengah mendaftarkan anak mereka. Berbisik-bisik sembari menatap ke arah dirinya dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghela nafas jengah, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak menarik Sungmin mendekat. Mengintruksikan pada pria cantik itu untuk segera memasangkan dasinya.

"Tak perlu memperdulikan mereka, dear. Bukankah ini sudah menjadi tugasmu, jadi lakukan saja" Tegas Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun menyimpulkan dasi hitam itu ke leher suaminya. "Kau tidak berangkat? Ini sudah jam berapa?" Sungmin merapikan kerah Kyuhyun. Menepuk pelan jas merah Kyuhyun sebelum menyudahi kegiatannya.

"Masih jam 7, tak masalah" Ucap Kyuhyun acuh. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak terima. "Kyunnie" Protes Sungmin.

"Tak apa, sayang. Aku masih harus mengurus berkas-berkas Sunghyun dan Sandeul"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Kyunnie. Sekarang kemarikan berkas-berkasnya, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menatap uluran tangan Sungmin, kemudian ia genggam tangan tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau malah menggenggamnya? Kyunnie!" Jerit Sungmin frustasi. Kyuhyun mendekat, mengecup pipi Sungmin. "Sssst. Kita akan melakukannya bersama. Sudahlah, tak perlu memikirkan pandangan orang-orang kantor"

"Setidaknya kau sebagai atasan mereka, patut memberikan contoh yang baik Kyunnie"

"Aku akan menjelaskan perihal keterlambatanku kepada mereka. Jadi, kau tenang saja Mommy" Kilah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghela nafas pasrah, ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain. "Hahh...terserah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar, istrinya tengah kesal sekarang. Namun, ia memang tidak bisa membiarkan istrinya mengurus semua ini seorang diri. Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin melihat Sungmin kerepotan.

"Daddy, ec clem" Rengekan Sandeul menyentak perdebatan kecil mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin beralih menatap Sandeul. "Daddy, ec clem, ec clem, ec clem" Sandeul menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera mengikuti langkahnya. Bocah manis itu terus merengek lucu dengan kaki kecil yang ia hentakkan di tanah. Mengundang tawa gemas bagi yang melihat perilakunya tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria tampan itu bergegas membawa tubuh mungil Sandeul ke dalam gendongannya. "Aigo, Arra arra. Kita beli ice cream" Desis Kyuhyun gemas sembari mengecupi pipi gembul Sandeul. Sungmin tersenyum, kekesalan yang menyelimuti hatinya beberapa menit lalu langsung hilang begitu melihat tingkah lucu Sandeul.

Sungmin beralih menatap putra sulungnya. "Hyunnie hyung, tak ingin membeli ice cream juga?" Tawar Sungmin. Sunghyun mendongak menatap Sungmin. "Mommy, ikut membeli ec clem?" Tanya Sunghyun. Sungmin menggeleng, tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Sunghyun.

"Ani. Mommy tetap disini, menjaga antrean. Hyunnie beli ice cream dengan Daddy" Sunghyun sontak merapatkan tubuhnya ke Sungmin, merengkuh paha Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perut Sungmin. Kepalanya menggeleng. "Hyunnie, dicini caja dengan Mommy"

"Eh. Aigo" Sungmin menggeleng, ia terkekeh pelan. Manik foxynya beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum menatap perilaku putra sulungnya ini. "Hyunnie begitu dekat denganmu, sayang" Ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, bukankah ini adil. Sandeullie dekat denganmu dan Sunghyunnie dekat denganku. Kekeke"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku belikan saja, kau dan Hyunnie tetap disini" Kyuhyun berbalik berniat melangkah pergi dari sana sebelum suara panggilan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, kemudian kekehan kecil terlontar dari belah tebalnya. "Ya Tuhan, sayang. Arraseo, aku juga akan membelikannya untukmu. Tenang saja" Celoteh Kyuhyun yang semakin membuatnya menunduk malu. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia melangkah pergi dengan tawa ringannya.

Sungmin menyengir, wajahnya kian bersemu merah. _"Oh Shit"_ Umpatnya dalam hati. "Ini bukan salahku. Semua orang kan juga suka dengan ice cream" Gumamnya membela dirinya sendiri. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang ke depan, tinggal dua orang lagi.

"Dua bocah menggemaskan itu anak kandung mereka?"

"Benarkah. Kau percaya jika itu anak kandung mereka?"

"Ish. Aku bertanya. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan lebih jeli lagi wajah mereka mirip"

"Dia seorang pria kan. Ya, walau tadi aku sempat mengiranya sebagai seorang wanita"

"Kau juga mengiranya sebagai seorang wanita. Oh, tak heran memang. Wajahnya begitu manis dan cantik"

"Heum. Walau begitu dia kan tetap seorang pria. Bagaimana bisa mengandung? Memangnya male pregnant itu ada ya?"

"Ada. Aku pernah mendnegarnya di Amerika kalau tidak salah. Itu pun memakai rahim buatan. Apa pria itu juga memakai rahim buatan ya?"

"Heum. Mungkin saja. Eh, kau lihat pria ber jas merah tadi. Pasangannya kah?"

"Tentu pasangannya. Jika bukan, bagaimana mereka bisa bersikap se-romantis itu"

"Ouh. Sayang sekali, dia pria yang sangat tampan. Andai saja waktu itu aku bertemu lebih dulu dengannya. Mungkin hidupku akan lebih terjamin. Kaya dan tampan, sempurna"

"Yaakk. Jangan mengkhayal. Pria setampan dia mana mungkin mau dengan wanita sepertimu. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana indahnya pasangannya itu walau dia seorang pria"

"Aish. Sudah-sudah. Kalian ini kenapa malah membahas pria tampan tadi. Bukankah tadi kita membahas tentang dua bocah menggemaskan itu"

"Oh iya-ya. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan langsung kepada pria manis itu?"

"Eh. Kau berani?"

"Mengapa tidak? Kelihatannya pria manis itu orang yang baik. Sudahlah, daripada kalian mati penasaran lebih baik bertanya secara langsung, bukan"

"Hem. Aku setuju. Baiklah, ayo kita tanyakan"

Gerombolan ahjuma yang sejak tadi berbisik-bisik mengganggu ketenangan Sungmin. Kini mulai melangkah bersama menghampiri Sungmin. Pria manis itu melirik sekilas segerombolan ahjuma yang mendekat ke arahnya. Hembusan panjang terlontar dari belah bibirnya.

"Heum. Anyeong" Sapa salah satu ahjuma itu dengan ramah. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, seulas senyum lembut terulas. "Ne anyeong" Sapanya tak kalah ramah. "Putranya" Tanya ahjuma lain. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Ini putra saya. Sunghyunnie, ayo mengucap salam nak"

Sunghyun berbalik, mengedarkan pandangan datarnya ke arah para ahjuma penggosip itu. "Cho Cunghyun imnida" Ujarnya sopan dengan kepala menunduk hormat. "Aigo, tampan sekali. Seperti pria berjas merah itu" Seru ahjuma berbalut dress selutut berwarna putih.

Sungmin tersenyum merespon ucapan ahjuma berbalutkan dress putih itu. "Kalian terikat" Tanya ahjuma bermantel kuning dengan sepasang mata sipit menatap jari manis Sungmin. "Ya, kami sudah menikah" Mereka sontak bungkam sejenak. "Heum. Dua bocah menggemaskan itu, putra kalian?" Tanyanya ragu, masih ahjuma bermantel kuning.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalian sudah mengetahuinya, bukan" Jawab Sungmin sopan. "Bagaimana caranya? Maksudku, hamil. Kau seorang namja?" Kini ahjuma dengan coral blouse berwarna merah jambu yang angkat bicara. "Aku memilikinya. Ini adalah anugerah terbesar untukku yang dikirim Tuhan"

"Hah. Jadi, kau memiliki rahim. Oh Tuhan, kau pria spesial" Seru para ahjuma kompak. Manik mereka membulat shock tak percaya, sedang Sungmin hanya mampu mengulaskan senyum tipis.

"Mommy~~" Teriak Sandeul mengalihkan fokus para ahjuma penggosip itu. Mereka serentak menoleh ke arah Sandeul dan seorang pria tampan berjas merah. "Belum juga tiba giliran kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun menghiraukan sekumpulan ahjuma yang masih mengitari mereka.

"Sudah. Hanya saja, tadi aku sedikit berbincang dengan para ahjuma ini. Jadi, aku menanggalkannya sejenak" Cengir Sungmin kikuk. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ia menurunkan Sandeul dari gendongannya. "Mereka mengintrogasimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memberikan berkas-berkas Sunghyun dan Sandeul ke loket pendaftaran siswa baru.

Segerombolan ahjuma penggosip itu sontak bungkam, mundur selangkah menjauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang mengalun datar. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap para ahjuma itu. "Oh tidak. Kami hanya saling berkenalan. Bukankah sebentar lagi, anak-anak mereka akan menjadi teman Sunghyun dan Sandeul juga" Ujar Sungmin menenangkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam, pria tampan itu sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada lembaran peresmian. Setelahnya, mengambil kartu cardnya dan memberikannya pada staff pendaftaran tersebut. Begitu selesai, Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Sungmin.

"Masih ingin disini atau pulang?" Nada suara Kyuhyun mendalam, membuat Sandeul dan Sunghyun sontak merapatkan tubuh mereka ke Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap, menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Kyuhyun"

"Heum. Sebaiknya kami pergi dulu, senang berkenalan dengan anda" Ujar salah satu dari mereka dengan nada terburu-buru. Sungmin mengangguk seadanya merespon ucapan ahjuma tersebut, pikirannya masih berfokus pada perubahan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Sungmin lembut. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, orbs tajamnya melembut. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang-orang itu" Adu Kyuhyun dengan nada normal.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega, bibirnya tertarik mengulas satu senyum samar. "Oh, aku kira kenapa. Sudahlah, tak perlu marah. Mereka hanya berbincang, sama sekali tak menyakitiku" Ucap Sungmin menenangkan.

"Benarkah. Mereka tak menyinggung hatimu, sayang"

"Tidak. Percaya padaku. Sekarang, lebih baik kau segera berangkat ke kantor. Sungguh, kau sudah sangat telat sekarang" Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya. "Arra, tapi setelah mengantar kalian pulang" Sungmin reflek menggeleng, ia mendengus gusar.

"Ya Tuhan, kau sudah telat Kyunnie. Tak perlu mengantar kami. Lagipula kami masih ingin disini. Melihat-lihat sekolahnya dulu. Bukankah begitu, babydeul"

"Ne, Mommy" Ujar Sunghyun dan Sandeul kompak. Kyuhyun meraih ponsel di saku celana bahannya, mendial nomor seseorang. "Ne, Park ahjussi. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang"

"..."

"Jemput Sungmin dan anak-anak, di Kids Star School"

"..."

"Ne, aku tunggu 10 menit dari sekarang"

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telponnya, maniknya beralih menatap Sungmin. "Ya Tuhan. Aku bisa menggunakan taxi, tak perlu repot-repot menghubungi Park ahjussi" Dengus Sungmin gusar. Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin dan mengusapnya.

"Ya, kau bisa. Tapi, aku tidak tenang, sayang"

"Huh, overprotektif" Kesal Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Selang 10 menit, mobil hitam mewah merk pajero sport berwana putih terpakir di halaman sekolah. Seorang pria paruh baya turun dari mobil tersebut, melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membungkuk hormat.

"Aku titip Sungmin dan anak-anak, ahjussi. Aku harus segera berangkat ke kantor" Tutur Kyuhyun yang langsung disanggupi oleh pria paruh baya itu. Kyuhyun berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan dua putranya. "Daddy, berangkat kerja dulu ne. Jangan nakal, jaga Mommy kalian dengan baik. Arraseo" Pesan Kyuhyun sembari mengacak surai putra-putranya.

"Ciap Daddy" Seru mereka serempak dengan gestur hormat. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengecup kening mereka bergantian. Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya, beralih pada Sungmin. "Aku berangkat" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Ne, hati-hati" Pesan Sungmin sembari membenahi letak jas Kyuhyun. "Arra, Daddy berangkat" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. Sunghyun dan Sandeul merespon lambaian tangan Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat. "Bye, Daddy! Haci-haci neee!" Teriak Sandeul nyaring.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tubuhnya perlahan memasuki mobil mewah itu. Menyalakan mesin dan melaju dari sana dengan satu suara 'Tin'.

.

.

.

"Halmeonie...Halabeojieee~~~" Seru Sunghyun dan Sandeul senang sembari berlari menghampiri dua pasang paruh baya itu. Hup. "Aigo...cucu, beojie semakin besar saja, ne" Canda Kangin setelah berhasil menangkap tubuh Sunghyun.

Sedang Sandeul berada di gendongan Hangeng. "Ya, lihatlah pipi ini. Semakin bertambah gembul" Sahut Hangeng sembari mengusap pipi Sandeul. Sandeul mempoutkan bibirnya. "Adeul cidak genduc" Protes Sandeul kesal.

Heechul dan Leeteuk tertawa renyah mendengar protesan tersebut. "Persis sekali dengan Sungmin" Celetuk Leeteuk. Heechul mengangguk, ia beralih menatap Sunghyun. "Dan jagoan sulung kita, persis sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya mereka tidak lahir bersama, tapi lahir bersama dengan orang tua mereka" Heechul tertawa renyah mendengar ucapannya sendiri begitu dengan yang lain.

"Ya. Kau benar. Seharusnya, Sungmin dan Sandeul lahir bersama. Sedang Kyuhyun dengan Sunghyun. Kekeke" Sambung Leeteuk yang semakin membuat tawa mereka mengalun keras.

"Eommadeul...Appadeul" Sapa Sungmin sembari mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet. Mereka menghentikan tawa mereka, mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin. "Aigo, Eomma sangat merindukanmu sayang" Leeteuk merengkuh tubuh Sungmin erat. Sungmin tersenyum, mengusap punggung ibunya.

"Ne, me too" Heechul menekuk wajahnya. Menyilangkan lengan di dada. "Teukkie eonnie, bukan hanya kau saja yang merindukan Sungminnie. Aku juga merindukan menantu manisku ini. Berbagilah" Rengek Heechul yang sontak mengundang tawa para kepala rumah tangga itu.

"Ommo, Eomma. Ingat umur. Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Tak malu kah dengan Sunghyun dan Sandeul" Celetuk Kyuhyun dari pintu dapur dengan salah satu tangan memakan masakan Sungmin yang baru setengah jadi. Heechul mengalihkan pandang, menatap sengit Kyuhyun.

"Yaakkk...dasar kau anak kurang ajar. Kemari kau, Eomma akan memukulmu" Teriak Heechul murka yang dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun. Yeoja paruh baya itu bersiap lari ke arah Kyuhyun, namun dengan sigap Sungmin merengkuh lengannya.

"Eomma. Eomma, sabar Eomma. Kyunnie memang suka begitu, tak bisa menjaga ucapannya. Sudahlah, lupakan saja ne" Tutur Sungmin menenangkan dengan mengusap bahu Heechul. Heechul menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Huft, untung saja ada kau Sungminnie. Jika tidak, anak setan itu sudah menjadi patung hias di depan rumah"

"Yakk. Eomma, kejam sekali. Lagipula, kutukan Eomma tak akan mempan untukku"

"Yakkk...Cho!"

"Sudahlah, Kyu. Jangan terus menggoda ibumu seperti itu" Tutur Hangeng menghentikan kejahilan putra tampannya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria tampan itu melangkah mendekat kemudian merengkuh tubuh baya ibunya.

"Dasar anak nakal" Heechul memukul kecil dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meletakkan dagunya ke puncak kepala Heechul. "Ya, Eomma. Walaupun begitu aku masih putramu yang paling tampan, bukan" Ucap Kyuhyun narsis.

Heechul mendengus pelan. "Yaks. Percaya diri sekali. Sunghyun yang paling tampan" Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap ibunya tak terima. "Hey, Sunghyun putraku, eomma" Protes Kyuhyun. Heechul melepas rengkuhan Kyuhyun, yeoja paruh baya itu merapikan helaian hitamnya.

"Heuh, aku menyesal mengetahui kenyataan itu"

"Yakk.."

Sontak suara tawa kembali terdengar di ruang depan mansion mewah itu. Begitu indah dan hangat, dengan di bumbui perdebatan kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul kemudian di lanjutkan dengan kehebohan dua bocah menggemaskan itu yang tiba-tiba menangis meminta susu, membuat semua orang disana kelimpungan demi meredakan tangisan mereka.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Pria cantik itu bergegas menuju dapur tanpa sepengetahuan dari siapapun guna membuatkan Sunghyun dan Sandeul susu.

.

.

.

"Ayo, kejal aku. Kejal aku. Hahaha...kekeke"

"Hey. Jangan berlarian seperti itu nanti kalian jatuh. Aigo" Ryeowook menghadang langkah mereka. Sandeul sontak mempoutkan bibirnya, sedang bocah mungil yang berada di belakang Sandeul mengerjap polos menatap ibunya.

"Eomma, kenapa menghadang jalan kami" Bocah berumur lima tahun itu menatap Ryeowook bingung. "Neee...Lyeowook Eomma mengganggu kecenangan kami" Dengus Sandeul kesal sembari berkacak pinggang.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, pria manis itu berjongkok mengusap wajah Sandeul dan putranya bergantian. "Maafkan Eomma ne. Eomma hanya tak ingin melihat kalian terjatuh, jika berlarian terus seprti itu" Kata Ryeowook lembut.

"Eomma, kami hanya berlarian kecil" Rengek bocah berumur lima tahun tersebut. Ryeowook menatap putranya. "Tetap saja. Entah mau kecil atau besar. Namanya berlari itu tidak boleh. Dan kau Kim Baro, sebagai seorang hyung kau seharusnya memberikan contoh yang baik pada dongsaengmu. Paham!" Tegas Ryeowook.

Baro meringis pelan, bocah tampan itu perlahan menunduk dengan sepasang tangan mungil mengerat sisi celana. "Mianhae Eomma" Suaranya bergetar. "Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran. Sandeul mengalihkan pandang, foxynya berbinar indah mendapati kehadiran ibunya.

"Mommy~~" Teriak Sandeul sembari merengkuh paha Sungmin. Ryeowook berbalik menatap Sungmin. Tangannya tersampir di bahu Baro, mengusap bahu mungil itu. "Terjadi sesuatu?" Sungmin menatap Baro dan Ryeowook bergantian.

Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya. "Hanya masalah kecil, hyung. Aku sedikit memarahinya karena sudah mengajak Sandeul berlarian tadi" Jelas Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum, salah satu tangannya telulur mengusap puncak kepala Baro.

"Sudah, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Lain kali jangan diulang ne" Baro mengangguk, kepalanya mendongak menatap Sungmin. Sungmin beralih pada wadah di salah satu tangannya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Ini, eomma buatkan puding susu untuk kalian"

Sungmin memberikan satu cup kepada Baro dan satu cup lagi pada Sandeul. "Gomawo Min Eomma" Ucap Baro ceria. "Gomawo Mommy. Mommy, jjang!" Sambung Sandeul lucu. Sungmin tertawa begitu dengan Ryeowook. "Ne. Sekarag lebih baik kalian bergabung dengan Hyunnie dan Youngie hyung, ne"

"Ciap/Siap" Dua bocah menggemaskan itu berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin dan Ryeowook menuju dua bocah lainnya yang tengah sibuk dengan permainan mereka di bawah pohon rindang dengan beralaskan karpet piknik berwarna cokelat.

Ryeowook mendekat menghampiri Sungmin. "Dimana yang lain?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari mengambil satu cup puding susu dari wadah. "Siapa? Kyuhyun bersama rombongannya atau Hyukkie?"

"Semuanya" Ryeowook menyuap pudding itu perlahan. "Heum. Ini enak hyung. Kau memang hebat" Puji Ryeowook di sela-sela suapannya. Sungmin tersenyum, ia melangkah menghampiri tempat bocah-bocah menggemaskan itu.

"Terima kasih. Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung, Donghae dan Appadeul sedang bermain catur di halaman samping, dekat kolam renang. Sedang Eunhyuk, keluar sebentar ke pasar membeli daging bersama Eommadeul" Jelas Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk."Bagaimana dengan novel barumu, Ryeowook. Aku dengar akan diangkat ke layar lebar. Benar"

Ryeowook mengeratkan mantelnya ketika angin sore berhembus membelai tubuhnya. "Heum. Masih dalam pengerjaan, hyung. Doakan yang terbaik ne" Sungmin tersenyum, mengalihkan pandang menatap Ryeowook. "Tentu"

"Terima kasih Minnie hyung. Kau yang terbaik" Ryeowook merangkul bahu Sungmin, sepasang pria manis itu saling melempar tawa riang.

.

.

Sunghyun menatap serius petak-petak puzzle di bawahnya begitu juga dengan bocah laki-laki berusia 3 tahun yang terduduk manis di depannya. "Ani. Bukan dicana Jinyoung hyung" Bocah tampan itu menghentikan ayunan tangannya, ia mendengus kesal.

"Lalu, dimana? Seingatku tadi di sebelah sini" Omelnya. Sunghyun mengusap dagu, orbs tajamnya menyipit. "Aih. Aku ingat" Seru Sunghyun sembari merampas potongan puzzle itu dari tangan Jinyoung dan meletakkannya di tempatnya. "Nah, dicini" Sunghyun tersenyum puas.

Jinyoung mengerjapkan matanya, menatap puzzle tersebut. "Benal. Kau pintal, Sunghyunnie" Puji Jinyoung dengan mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya ke hadapan Sunghyun. Set, fokus mereka serentak teralihkan ketika dua bocah lain duduk disamping mereka.

Sandeul duduk disamping Sunghyun dan Baro duduk disamping Jinyoung. Jinyoung menatap penuh minat pada pudding yang di bawa Baro. "Apa itu?" Tunjuk Jinyoung. Baro mengalihkan pandang, menatap arah tunjukkan Jinyoung. "Puding susu" Jawabnya.

"Aku mau. Ayo, belbagi" Rengek Jinyoung. Baro mengerjap, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Ani. Aku tidak mau" Kekeuh Baro sembari membawa cup puding itu ke dada dan melingkupinya dengan kedua tangannya. Melindungi puding tersebut dari jamahan Jinyoung.

Sandeul mengerjap polos menatap keributan tersebut, bibirnya tak henti bergerak mengunyah puding. Sedang Sunghyun kembali berfokus pada puzzlenya menghiraukan sekitar.

"Yaakkk...hyung pelit sekali. Ayolah, Balo hyung. Satu suap saja, ne" Pinta Jinyoung dengan tangan terkatup di depan dada. "Tidak. Tidak mau"

"Yaaakk...belbagi hyung" Dan akhirnya terjadilah aksi tarik-menarik cup puding antara Jinyoung dan Baro. Sandeul menyenggol pelan lengan Sunghyun. "Hm" Gumam Sunghyun merespon senggolan lengan adiknya. "Hyung, lihac. Balo hyung dan Youngie hyung belebut puding" Adu Sandeul.

"Cudah bialkan caja" Ucap Sunghyun acuh. Sandeul menatap hyungnya. "Nde, bialkan caja" Ulang Sandeul dengan menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

"Yaakkk...belbagi hyung!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berbagi! Tidak!"

"Eh" Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling pandang. "Mereka bertengkar, hyung" Tebak Ryeowook memastikan. Sungmin menganggukkan kepala. "Ayo, segera kesana hyung sebelum terjadi banjir darah" Ungkap Ryeowook berlebihan. Sungmin berdecak pelan, ia memukul kepala Ryeowook pelan.

"Kau berlebihan nyonya Kim" Sungmin terkekeh begitu dengan Ryeowook.

"Ayo, belbagi. Jangan pelit hyung!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau berbagi denganmu!"

"Ekhem" Suara deheman Ryeowook menyentak kegiatan mereka. Jinyoung dan Baro menoleh ke belakang. Baro sontak menarik pudingnya dari tangan Jinyoung dan beralih duduk di belakang tubuh Sandeul ketika mendapati tatapan sengit ibunya.

Ryeowook berkacak pinggang, maniknya menyipit mengintimidasi Baro. Sungmin menepuk bahu Ryeowook. "Sudah, kau menakutinya Ryeowookie" Sunghyun mengalihkan pandang dari puzzle begitu mendengar suara ibunya. Sungmin beranjak duduk di sela Sunghyun dan Jinyoung.

"Kenapa berebut? Ini, Eomma membuatkan banyak untuk kalian. Tak perlu berbebut lagi, Arraseo" Sungmin meletakkan wadah berisi puding susu itu di tengah-tengah mereka. Baro beranjak dari duduknya, mendekati wadah tersebut.

"Semua?" Tanya Baro memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, semua. Makanlah sesuka kalian" Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Uwoh. Gomawo Min Eomma" Jinyoung memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya terangkat mengusap punggung Jinyoung.

Sunghyun menarik tangan Sungmin dari punggung Jinyoung. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, namun sorot matanya menajam. "Jangan memeluk Mommyku tellalu lama"

"Oh" Ryeowook menutup bibirnya. Kepalanya mengeleng berulang kali. "Ckckckck...gen buruk Kyuhyun menurun ke Sunghyun. Aigo, ini bahaya" Ujar Ryeowook mendaramatis. Sungmin tertawa, tangannya telulur meraih cup puding dan menyerahkannya pada Sunghyun.

"Mommy hanya milik Sunghyunnie dan Sandeullie. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Dan jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi. Jinyoung hyung hanya berucap terima kasih pada Mommy. Lagipula Jinyoung hyung sudah menjadi milik Eunhyuk Eomma. Paham" Tutur Sungmin pelan memberi pengertian pada Sunghyun secara perlahan.

Sunghyun mengangguk, bocah tampan itu beranjak ke pangkuan Sungmin. "Ne, Mommy. Mianhae" Sungmin tersenyum, mengacak gemas puncak kepala putranya.

"Huft. Apa kalian merindukanku?" Ujar Eunhyuk narsis sembari mengusap sepasang telapak tangannya. "Eomma" Teriak Jinyoung menyambut kedatangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum, melangkah menghampiri Jinyoung. "Oh, apa ini? kalian sedang berpesta puding susu"

Eunhyuk menatap antusias puding-puding tersebut. "Eomma, ini enak sekali. Eomma, halus mencobanya. Aaa" Jinyoung mengarahkan sendok kecil itu ke bibir Eunhyuk dan di terima baik dengan sang empu bibir. "Hm. Ya, enak" Eunhyuk mengusap punggung Jinyoung.

"Kau yang membuatnya, hyung?" Eunhyuk beralih menatap Sungmin. "Ya. Dimana Eommadeul? Kau datang sendiri tadi?"

"Membuat sebanyak ini. kau tidak lelah, heum" Eunhyuk menyamankan duduknya disamping Jinyoung dan Sungmin. "Eommadeul langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, mencari maid untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan pesta barbeque ini" Sambungnya.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak. Hanya sebuah puding, Hyukkie-ah"

"Arra. Arra, aku tahu kau memang suka memasak hyung seperti Ryeowook" Eunhyuk mengedarkan pandangan. "Dimana yang lain?"

"Sedang bermain catur" Jawab Ryeowook. Suara langkah kaki mendekat mengalihkan pandang mereka, nampak sepasang yeoja paruh baya berjalan ke arah mereka. "Semua sudah siap" Seru Heechul seraya bertepuk tangan puas.

"Eomma ingat, tidak ada daging babi" Koreksi Sungmin. Leeteuk mendekat mengusap kepala putranya. "Tenang saja, sayang. Bebas dari daging babi. Hanya ada daging sapi dan ayam"

"Aku ingin bertanya? Mengapa kalian tidak suka daging babi?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan kening bingung. Setahu dirinya selama berteman dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sepasang sejoli itu tak masalah dengan daging tersebut. Namun mengapa sekarang berubah.

"Bukan tak suka Hyukkie. Hanya saja, Sunghyun dan Sandeul alergi dengan daging tersebut. Lagipula daging babi tak baik untuk kesehatan Eommadeul dan Appadeul" Jelas Sungmin. "Ya. Daging babi mengandung banyak kolestrol, sungguh buruk untuk kesehatan para lansia ini" Sambung Heechul dengan kekehan ringannya.

"Oh ya. Dimana para kepala rumah tangga. Mengapa tidak mendapati keberadaan mereka sejak tadi?" Tanya Leeteuk. "Mereka sedang bermain catur, Eomma" Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Huh. Sejak tadi belum selesai juga" Heechul menggeleng pelan, tak percaya. Beberapa maid berjalan mendekat dengan peralatan memasak di sepasang tangan mereka.

Semenit kemudian halaman belakang itu begitu riuh dengan hilir mudik maid dan celotehan dua yeoja paruh baya yang memimpin penataan lokasi tersebut. Tiga pria manis dengan 4 bocah menggemaskan itu hanya mampu menyaksikan kesibukan yang ada di halaman belakang mansion mewah keluarga Cho muda.

.

.

Aura ketegangan menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Terdapat 5 sosok pria tampan dan dua sudah berumur paruh, terduduk mematung mengelilingi meja bundar yang terletak sepetak catur. Kyuhyun menumpu dagu, mengusapnya perlahan. Desisan frustasi berulang kali terlontar dari celah bibirnya.

"Ish. Sulit sekali" Keluh Kyuhyun. Jemarinya bergerak memijat kening. "Ayo, Kyuhyun. Jangan menyerah. Harga diri kita di pertaruhkan disini" Seru Donghae menyemangati yang justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin gerah.

"Ya. Benar itu, sebagai generasi muda. Kita harus tampil lebih baik daripada generasi tua. Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan Kangin Appa" Sambung Yesung dengan wajah datarnya. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, tangannya bergerak berniat meraih salah satu serdadunya. Namun berhenti, ia ragu.

"Yaakk. Kenapa tidak jadi? Bagaimana kalau pilihanmu tadi benar, kan sayang" Kesal Donghae. Tangannya mengacak kasar surai spikenya. "Benar sekali. Kesempatan tak datang dua kali, Cho" Sahut Yesung.

"Argh. Kalian diamlah. Aku tidak bisa berfikir jika sejak tadi kalian mengoceh tak jelas seperti itu. Daripada mengoceh lebih baik kalian menggantikanku memainkan catur sial ini!" Geram Kyuhyun yang seketika membungkam Donghae dan Yesung. Akan tetapi, menuai tawa dari dua sosok paruh baya itu.

Kyuhyun mendesis gusar. Mengusap tengkuk yang mulai memberat. Dengan hati yang sedikit dongkol, Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya. Melatakkan serdadu miliknya ke petak hitam.

Kangin tersenyum begitu dengan Hangeng. "Putramu memang pintar, Hangeng-ah" Puji Kangin. "Ya, aku tahu itu" Yakin Hangeng. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Kangin meraih cangkir kopinya, meneguknya perlahan hingga tandas.

"Permainan usai dan kau pemenangnya" Kata Kangin setelah meneguk kopinya. Orbs tajam itu membulat tak percaya, senyumnya terulas lebar. "Oh. Aku memang hebat" Ujar Kyuhyun bangga sekaligus puas, karena mampu mengalahkan Kangin yang memang pada dasarnya pintar bermain catur.

Bahkan ayahnya saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Kangin. Sungguh suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya. Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Apa aku bilang? Kita ini memang generasi berbakat" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya, menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dari bahunya.

"Bukan kita, tapi aku. Kalian sama sekali tak membantu" Kyuhyun meraih cangkir moccachinonya dan meneguknya cepat menghiraukan wajah masam Donghae. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke halaman belakang, sebelum mereka beralih memanggang kita" Celetuk Hangeng jenaka yang di respon dengan tawa renyah pria-pria tampan itu.

.

.

Brugh. "Ops, sayang hati-hati" Kyuhyun merengkuh pinggang Sungmin kala pria cantik itu hampir saja jatuh ke belakang karena terjegal kaki Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerjap, tangannya reflek memukul dada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangku? Aish" Omel Sungmin. Ia beranjak, membenarkan letak berdirinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tangannya masih tersampir di pinggang Sungmin. "Butuh bantuan. Sepertinya sibuk sekali disini" Tawar Donghae menyentak para istri yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandang, ia berkacak pinggang dengan pandangan menghunus tajam.

"Kemari. Sepertinya daging sapi dan ayam yang tadi kami beli kurang memadahi kebutuhan. Aku membutuhkan dagingmu, Lee Donghae-sshi" Desis Eunhyuk tajam. Donghae mengalihkan pandang menatap Hangeng.

"Apa yang Appa katakan tadi benar? Terbukti Hyukkie ingin memanggang diriku" Kata Donghae nelangsa yang di respon dengan tawa para penghuni halaman belakang itu.

"Kyaaaa...hahaha...hahaha" Jerit bocah-bocah menggemaskan itu kecuali Sunghyun ketika Jinyoung dengan mata tertutup kain berusaha mengejar dan menangkap tubuh mereka. Sandeul berlari mengitari tubuh Jinyoung dengan kekehan renyahnya.

"Sandeullie, hati-hati nak. Nanti jatuh" Peringat Sungmin. "Ciap Mom" Balas Sandeul masih dengan langkah larinya, Sunghyun mendekat menangkap tangan Sandeul berniat menjaga adiknya dari tingkah hiperaktifnya.

"Hyunnie, biar hyung saja yang menjaga Sandeullie" Tawar Baro. Sunghyun menatap Baro lekat, orbs tajamnya menyipit tak percaya. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Sandeul ke belakang tubuhnya. "Aku tidak pelcaya" Celetuk Sunghyun membuat Baro dongkol.

"Yaakk...kenapa tidak percaya?"

"Wajah hyung melagukan"

"Eh" Sontak jawaban acuh Sunghyun menuai tawa renyah dari para orang tua. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, merasa heran sekaligus takjup dengan sikap Sunghyun. "Aigo, brother complex eoh" Ujar Yesung yang diangguki para orang dewasa di tempat itu.

Baro mengembungkan pipinya, ia menghentak kakinya keras di tanah. Jinyoung membuka penutup kainnya merasa heran dengan keadaan sekitar. "Memangnya wajahku seburuk itu" Gumam Baro nelangsa. Sunghyun tersenyum samar, ia menepuk bahu Baro.

"Nanti caja hyung. Jika cudah besal. Kau bica mendekati Candeullie. Tapi, jangan campai menyakitinya atau hidupmu akan belakhil caat itu juga" Ancam Sunghyun di akhir kalimat. Mereka kembali tertawa, sedang Baro membulatkan maniknya senang.

"Jinja. Ne, hyung akan menjaga Sandeullie dan tidak akan menyakitinya" Tegas Baro sembari mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke udara. "Oke. Deal"

"Deal" Baro dan Sunghyun berjabat tangan. Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya, kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan, heum? Masih jauh anak-anak. Sekarang kembali bermain. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai bertengkar harus saling menjaga satu sama lain. Arraseo"

"Nde Arraseo Mommy/Eomma" Kata mereka serempak. Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan para tetua itu. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menghampiri Sungmin. "Sepertinya kalian berdua akan segera berbesan" Canda Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling pandang lantas tertawa pelan.

"Masih jauh Hyukkie. Biarkan mereka yang memilih" Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat begitu juga dengan Sungmin. "Ekhem. Sudah, hentikan lovey dovey kalian di depan kami. Sebaiknya kita segera panggang daging-daging ini"

Kyuhyun mendesis jengah, ia melempar bola kecil mainan Sandeul ke kepala Donghae. "Bilang saja jika kau iri" Remeh Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu melangkah mendekat, meraih tangan Sungmin. "Ikut aku" Bisik Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya mengikuti langkahnya.

"Yakk...yakk. Kalian mau pergi kemana. Hey" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian. Yesung berdecak pelan di tempatnya, tangannya sibuk mengolesi daging-daging itu dengan bumbu. "Kebiasaan, pasti Kyuhyun mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Dumel Yesung.

"Ya. Tak puaskah mereka mempunyai dua putra. Masih mau menambah terus" Sambung Donghae dengan bibir mengunyah buah. Dua sepasang paruh baya itu hanya mampu tersenyum mendengar omelan-omelan sahabat putra mereka yang memang benar adanya.

.

.

Brugh. "Kyuhyun, mengapa membawaku kemari?" Protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyudutkan tubuh Sungmin ke dinding, salah satu tangannya terletak di sisi kepala Sungmin. Wajahnya merunduk menyentuh hidung Sungmin. "Aku butuh ciumanmu" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melotot sengit. Tangannya bergerak mendorong dada Kyuhyun menjauh. "Jangan membual. Cepat menyingkir dari hadapanku dan bantu mereka memanggang daging" Titah Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia mengusap sisi wajah Sungmin.

"Berikan aku satu saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kesana. Janji" Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas, kepalanya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, dalam sekali gerak ia berhasil membawa bibir Sungmin ke dalam pagutan hangatnya.

.

.

Malam itu di halaman belakang mansion keuarga Cho muda, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun begitu ramai dan menyenangkan. Mereka berbincang dan terkadang melempar candaan. 4 bocah menggemaskan itu duduk berdampingan dengan piring yang menyertai, mereka makan dengan lahap dan tenang.

Tak jarang juga merengek meminta tambah. Sedang para tetua sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka sendiri. Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin, makan dalam satu piring dan saling menyuapi.

Ketika acara makan usai, mereka menyalakan api unggun dan duduk mengelilingi api tersebut. Bernyanyi bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang menjadi pihak dominan, karena para bocah lebih suka mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Maka dari itu, mereka terus meminta Kyuhyun untuk bernyanyi.

Sungmin menatap pemandangan indah tersebut dengan haru, satu linang air mata jatuh menyelusuri pipi. "Mengapa menangis?" Bisik Kyuhyun, lengannya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin erat. "Aku hanya terharu, Kyunnie. Tak menyangka jika aku bisa hidup berdamping denganmu mengingat bagaimana akurnya kita dulu"

"Sayang, kita tidak pernah akur" Koreksi Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, ia tersenyum. "Iya aku tahu. Aku hanya membalikkan kata" Kilah Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusap pinggang istrinya. "Inilah yang namanya takdir, dear. Takdirku mencintaimu, takdirku hidup bersamamu. Maka dari itu walau kita saling membenci, kita akan tetap di persatukan"

Sungmin mengangguk, meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Ya, mari terus menjaga cinta ini hingga akhir hayat. Mari membesarkan Sunghyun dan Sandeul bersama hingga mereka bisa berdiri sendiri. Janji"

Sungmin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, Kyuhyun tertawa. Mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan menautkannya ke jari kelingking Sungmin. "Aku berjanji. Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae, Kyunnie" Mereka saling mengecup sekilas. Kemudian saling memandang dengan sorot mata dalam dan seulas senyum indah.

Malam ini semua terlihat indah. Dengan kehidupan yang lengkap walau dengan hubungan yang abnormal. Hubungan yang seringkali dipandang sebelah mata dan di cap hina. Malam ini mereka membuktikan pada dunia, jika hubungan yang dikata menjijikkan juga dapat menuai kehabagiaan layaknya kehidupan pasangan normal.

Bahkan mereka terlihat lebih tulus. Karena mereka mendapatkan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Cinta tulus, cinta tanpa sarat, cinta yang tak memandang apapun itu, cinta yang bukan berdasarkan nafsu. Tapi, memang cinta tulus yang sudah ditakdirkan.

Biarkan mereka berkata, anggap angin lalu. Karena mereka tak tahu apapun tentang cinta yang sebenarnya. Yang mereka tahu hanya asas kenormalan yang sering kali berujung pada siksaaan batin, karena cinta palsu. Cinta yang hanya berdasarkan nafsu.

Beribu arti definisi tentang cinta. Dan hanya satu yang mereka pilih untuk definisi cinta mereka. Cinta itu benar. Tak perduli akan bernaung pada siapa, namun cinta itu tetap benar. Tak perduli mata memandang salah, namun bagi mereka Love is True.

**THE END**

HOHOHO...aku kembali membawa chap spesial yang panjang pakai banget. Adeuh...aku sudah sangat lelah readerdul jadi cuap2nya dikit aja nee. Lagipula ini sudah dini hari.

Oke...sekian ne. Semoga suka gak kecewa sama Chap ini...

Oke...bye2 see you the next FF


End file.
